Mission: Save the World
by schoolmouse33
Summary: May has been known as a top coordinator and teen hero all over the world, now she is trying to go to school under a fake identity. She suddenly learns she must stop an evil villian from capturing a legendary pokemon and become the guardian she is supposed to be. Will she be able to keep up with her normal life and save the world or will it all fall apart. Contains CS/IKS/PS/LGS
1. Prologue: How it All Began

_**9 years ago: July 15th, 2005 (Petalburg City Hoenn)**_

(No one's POV)

*Crash*

A little girl of seven years woke up startled, "What was that!" she said to herself in a hushed voice frighten from the noise.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you there?" she whispered as she slowly crept out of bed.

She quietly tip toed to her baby brother's room, "Good," she thought. "He's still sleeping."

*Gunshot*

"What was that!" the little girl screamed silently to herself. She crept to the top of the stairs and saw a man in an orange business suit walk toward the front door saying to himself, "I warned them, but they didn't listen, come Persian," he said to his pokemon. "Let's leave this place." His Persian came to his side and they left the house.

Once the little girl saw that the man had left, she made her way downstairs to the front entry way where her parents lay dead in blood on the floor.

"Mommy, Daddy, please get up!" the little girl cried with tears streaming down her face as she tried to shake her parents awake. She then suddenly smelled smoke.

"What's that smell?" she wondered as she turned to the front door and looked out the small window next to it. She gasped in shock at what she saw. "He's setting the house on fire!" she thought as she saw him start a small fire near a corner of the house.

She quickly ran upstairs and carefully carried her baby brother down the steps into the kitchen to the backyard. After a few minutes once the man was gone, she carried her brother around to the curb in front of the house and watched her house go up in flames.

Half the house was on fire before help arrived. Officer Jenny along with volunteers brought out their water pokemon and started attacking the fire. The little girl just sat and watched. She couldn't bring herself to scream, speak, or cry, she just sat in shock. She just lost her parents and now her home, where was she and her brother to go now?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Officer Jenny come up to her.

"Little girl, are you okay?" Officer Jenny asked gently as she knelt down by her.

The little just shook her head sadly and started to cry silently.

"Officer Jenny, you might want to come see this," a fellow officer said as he called Officer Jenny back to the front of the house.

"Nurse Joy, can you watch over these two kids for me?" Officer Jenny asked before she went to the front of the house.

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied as she made her way to the two little kids.

She found them by the curb of the road huddled together. The little girl had her arms around her brother as if protecting him from scene that was happening.

Nurse Joy walked over to the two children and knelt down next to them, "Are you okay?" she asked.

The little girl just stared at Nurse Joy with tears down her face. Nurse Joy smiled softly, "Come with me," she told the little girl as she started to carry her brother. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center."

The little girl stood up and took Nurse Joy's free hand. After a few minutes, they arrived at the pokemon center. Nurse Joy found an empty room with two beds and placed the little boy in one bed while the little girl clambered on to the other.

When Nurse Joy had tucked in the little boy, she turned her attention to the little girl.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

The little girl looked at Nurse Joy, "My name is May Maple and he is my younger brother Max," she said as she pointed to her younger brother.

Nurse Joy smiled at her, "Don't worry, you can stay here for the night, everything will be alright," she said as she helped May into bed.

Nurse Joy left the room as soon as she saw both children were asleep. When she returned to the lobby, she saw Officer Jenny come in through the front door.

Officer Jenny shook her head sadly as she made it to the front desk, "After the fire was put out, we investigated inside and saw that both Norman and Caroline were dead from gunshot wounds. I don't know what to do with their kids though, I don't want to send them to an orphanage," Officer Jenny said troubled.

Nurse Joy made up her mind and smiled, "I'll take them in, their parents had done a lot to help me, it's the least I can do to the both of them."

While Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were talking, May sat up and quietly snuck out of the room making her way toward the open area but stayed hidden as she heard Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy talking. As she heard Nurse Joy say that she would take them in, May felt a small pang of happiness despite all the terrible events that happened. Having heard that, May tip toed back to the room where Max was, crept back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**About 4 years ago: September 23rd, 2010 (Petalburg City, Hoenn)**_

The next five years went fine for May. She and Max continued to live at the pokemon center with Nurse Joy helping out here and there. May through the years got into the talent of gymnastics but stopped doing it as frequently when she left for her pokemon journey when she turned ten. She still kept up with it by doing competitions every now and then and also learned a bit of martial arts in secret. At ten, she got a Torchic from Professor Birch and started her journey as a pokemon coordinator. She was in the Top Four at the Hoenn Grand Festival her first year and last year she became Top coordinator in the Kanto Region.

Currently, she was taking a short break from contests in Johto. She already had three ribbons and had plenty of time to take a small break in Petalburg before earning her last two. She was walking toward the pokemon center thinking about what combination she should use for her next contest. As she walked in, she greeted Nurse Joy and made her way down the hall toward Max's room.

She heard a "Yes!" coming from his room. "Max, what's going on," May asked as she quickly came into his room.

Max was doing a small victory dance in his chair, "I finally hacked the Pokemon and Human Protection Agency (PHPA) communications' line, now I can hear what kind of stuff and events are going on!" Max said happily. "Since they don't tell the press what's happening."

May rolled her eyes, "Great," she said sarcastically. "Now my brother's a top notch hacker, you're gonna get caught up know," she said flatly.

Max rolled his eyes, "They won't, I invented a firewall that no one can get through and my hacking can be done invisibly so now I can hack anywhere undetected including the communications line all around the world."

May sighed, "Just don't tell Nurse Joy, she'll be really upset if she finds out. I'm gonna to head to Littleroot Town to practice, see ya later Max."

She left the room and made her way back to the open area of the pokemon center. She told Nurse where was going, grabbed her bike, and rode to an open area in the forest between Petalburg City and Littleroot Town.

She was practicing some new martial art moves when she heard her poketch ring. "Hey Max, what's up?"

"_May, how far away are you from Professor Birch's Lab_?" Max questioned.

"I'm a few minutes away, why?" May asked confused.

"_Professor Birch and his assistant just set up a new laser security system and were placing documents and important stuff in the room when a Mudkip accidentally stepped on the button to activate the lasers. Now they're stuck in there, think you could help them out_?" Max asked.

"I'll try to help," May said before turning to Max looking suspicious. "But how did you learn that?"

"_I hacked the communication line for Officer Jenny_," Max answered.

May rolled her eyes, "I'll go and investigate, bye Max."

She found her bike and started pedaling to Professor Birch's lab. When she got there and went inside, she looked in the vault and saw Professor Birch, his assistant, along with Mudkip in funny positions due to the laser beams.

"Professor Birch, how can I help?" May shouted.

"Someone needs to grab the remote and shut off the lasers, don't worry though, Officer Jenny should be here shortly," Professor Birch strained to say from his uncomfortable position.

"Leave it to me," May said. She backed up a bit and dove into the laser beams. She used her years of gymnastics experience to move through the beams to finally reach the remote and push the button to shut them off. Professor Birch, his assistant, and Mudkip collapsed in relief from their uncomfortable positions and then sat up.

"Thanks May, I didn't think we would get out of there," Professor Birch said gratefully.

"No problem," May said with a smile. "I just wanted to help."

She then waved good bye to everyone and headed out the door while calling Max on her poketch.

"_Hey May, did you help Professor Birch get out of the vault_?" he asked.

"Yeah, it took a lot of weaving, hand-springing, and dodging but I was able to shut the lasers off," May said happily.

"_That's good, if you can do that, maybe you should help people around the world for a living_," he joked.

"Maybe…it did feel good to help out today, but I don't know about helping people around the world though," she said honestly.

"_You better get back to the Pokemon Center,_" Max said. "_Nurse Joy is having an overflow of pokemon and could use some help_."

"I'm on my way," May said before turning off her poketch. She grabbed her bike and started pedaling her way back to Petalburg City.

While pedaling, May thought to herself and smiled, "Maybe I should help people for a living."

With that thought in mind, she raced to the Pokemon Center to help Nurse Joy out.


	2. Missions, School, Guys, oh my!

_**Present day: September 2nd (New Bark Town, Johto)**_

(May's POV)

I was thinking about my first mission, it seemed as if yesterday was the day I helped out Professor Birch get out of the laser beams. After a few days of helping with the overflow at the Pokemon Center due to a virus scare, I went back to participating in contests in Johto and won the Grand Festival later that year. Then I took a year off after that to help out Nurse Joy and to take a break from the contest circuit.

After I turned fourteen, I competed in contests in Sinnoh region and won the Grand Festival there. Then last year, I did Hoenn contests for a second time and won the Grand Festival in May. After that, I decided to take a break from contests and focus more on doing missions. It was hard doing both missions and contests, but I managed thanks to Max and everyone's help.

Max is still in his room, he just can't get himself to leave his technology. He does go on short journeys every now and then but stays at the Pokemon Center most of the time. After a year of doing missions, Max created a hotline so that people could call me for help directly and he invented several gadgets that helped me out on many missions. He also helps arrange my transportation around the world which helps a lot.

I was currently wearing my mission outfit of a red t-shirt crop top, black cargo pants, black sneakers, black and grey finger-less gloves, and my hair dyed black in a ponytail with my dog ears still left down. My hair was currently hidden in a helmet with goggles due to being a two-seater plane flying above Johto.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the person in front of me, "Thanks for the lift Winona," I shouted gratefully.

She shouted back, "It's no problem, consider it thanks for helping me save Fortree City from Team Rocket a while back."

"It was no problem," I shouted. "Taking down that robot was a piece of cake."

"We are directly above New Bark Town, you ready?" she shouted.

I checked my parachute, "Yea," I shouted.

Winona then flipped her plane and I fell out diving toward Professor Elm's lab. I pulled the ring to release the chute and guided myself to land next to the lab. After I landed and took off the chute and helmet, I walked inside to see that the lab was trashed and Professor Elm was trying to clean up the mess.

"Professor Elm," I announced making my presence known.

He then turned around and smiled gratefully, "Thanks so much for coming May," he said as he shook my hand.

"What happened here?" I asked as I looked around the lab.

His smile then turned to a frown as he looked troubled, "I don't know, I was in town getting some supplies when it happened."

"Was anything taken?" I asked.

"From what I can gather, all that was stolen was a rare pokemon fossil we were studying and all the starter pokemon, which is bad because I have a new trainer coming in today," he said anxiously while scratching his head.

I nodded and started looking around. I didn't find anything until I came across a long yellow orange hair on the table near where they kept the starter pokemon. Hmm….I think I know whose hair this is, but I better have Max scan it.

I called Max on my poketch, "Hey Max, can you do a DNA scan on this strand of hair?" I asked.

The scan tray slide out of my poketch, "_Yea, just place it in the scan tray and I'll run some tests_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said before continuing to look for more evidence.

After not finding anything else out of the ordinary, I then went outside and saw a set of tire tracks by a side window. I started looking at them more closely when Max called me back.

"_The hair sample you gave me matched up to Cassidy from Team Rocket_," he reported.

I sighed, "I figured as much, it was same MO. Steal a rare item, some pokemon and then use a car or vehicle to escape," I told Max tiredly. "I'm gonna investigate these tire tracks and see where they go, I'll keep you posted."

I turned off my poketch and started following the tire tracks. After a ten minute sprint through the forest, I finally heard voices.

"Yes!" said Butch excitedly. "The boss will be pleased with the fossil and these pokemon."

I hid behind some bushes as I saw Butch in front of the jeep fixing something under the hood while Cassidy was waiting impatiently in the front seat.

"Come on!" Cassidy said impatiently. "The cops will be here any minute, can't you fix this thing any faster Biff."

Butch glared at her, "The name is Butch and I'm going as fast as I can," he huffed in annoyance.

I sighed as I watched them bicker, Cassidy never could remember his name. I looked at the back of the jeep and saw a cage with the three starter pokemon in it.

"Skitty, come on out," I whispered as she appeared out of her pokeball. "Can you distract those two while I free the pokemon?"

"Nya," she said and went off to distract the bickering duo.

As he was distracting them, I crept in the bushes to the back of the jeep while taking out a bobby pin from my hair. I picked the lock and freed the pokemon before returning them to their pokeballs when I heard Skitty wail in pain.

"Skitty," I cried as she was hit with a Shadow Ball by Mightyena.

"Blaziken, let's go," I shouted as I threw his pokeball while running toward Skitty, "Use Sky Uppercut then Overheat."

As I got to her, I picked her up to see that she was knocked out so I returned her to her pokeball as Blaziken was fighting off Mightyena and Cassidy. I then heard a roaring sound of Butch finally getting the jeep to start.

"Cassidy let's go!" Butch shouted.

"Mightyena return!" Cassidy shouted as she got in the jeep. Butch then stepped on the accelerator and started driving away.

I sighed as I returned Blaziken, the bad guys never make this easy. I pushed a button on my poketch causing my shoes to turn into rocket skates and started skating after them.

After a minute or two, I finally caught up to them and jumped into the back of the jeep while making my shoes turn back to normal.

"Ahh!" Cassidy screamed as she saw me. "Must you always be this persistent!" she yelled at me.

I grabbed the fossil, "Must you always steal," I retorted.

"Brick stop, she has the fossil!" Cassidy screamed.

"IT'S BUTCH!" he shouted as he immediately stepped on the brake to halt the jeep while I got out and released Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam," I shouted as Butch and Cassidy started running away.

"Glace," she said and immediately used Ice Beam to freeze Butch and Cassidy in place.

"Thank you Glaceon, return," I said returning her to her pokeball as Officer Jenny and some of her officers came up in their cars.

"Just in time," I said gratefully to Officer Jenny. "The fossil and the starter pokemon are safe and sound."

"Thanks for the help May, you sure make it easier for my family and I to catch these criminals," Officer Jenny said gratefully.

Soon Professor Elm rode up in his jeep and I returned the fossil and starter pokemon to him, "Thanks so much May, would you like a ride back to the lab?"

"No thanks Professor, I appreciate the offer, but I need to get to the nearby airport to head back home," I explained.

"Let me help you out, Kirlia come on out," Professor Elm said as he threw a pokeball.

"Kirlia," it said shyly as it appeared.

I looked at Kirlia concerned, "Can she teleport me that far?" I asked.

"No, but she can teleport you to Olivine City where you can catch the ferry," he explained.

I smiled, "Thank you Professor," I said gratefully.

"Kirlia, use Teleport," Professor Elm gently commanded.

I blinked and suddenly found myself in Olivine City. I started walking and made my way to the ticket booth to get a ticket back to Hoenn.

As I walked there, I heard my name being called causing me to turn around, "Hi Drake," I said surprised. "What is an Elite Four member doing outside of Hoenn?"

"Visiting some sea goin' friends in the city, what are you doing here in Johto?" he asked.

"I just got here from helping recover a fossil and some pokemon that were stolen by Team Rocket. Now I'm on my way to buy a ticket for the ferry home," I explained.

He gestured his to his ship, "I'm heading back to Hoenn myself, I'll give you a lift."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no problem, call it a favor for recovering my boat from Team Aqua," he said as he started to walk toward his ship.

"Alright," I said happily as I followed him.

We made it back to Hoenn in a couple of hours and after arriving, I decided to go to the Pokemon Center and call Max.

"_Hey May, where are you and how did the mission go_?" he asked.

"I'm at the Lilycove Pokemon Center and the mission went fine. Everything has been returned and the bad guys were taken to jail by Officer Jenny," I said tiredly. "Now I'm gonna head to the airport and come back home."

"_Let me send you Kirlia, she can teleport you home_," Max said.

"Can she do teleport that far of a distance?" I asked concerned.

"_Yeah, she's been practicing really hard_," Max said proudly.

"Alright, I'll send my Skitty. Can you give her to Nurse Joy, she got a bit banged up in a battle with a Mightyena," I said worried.

"_Okay, see ya shortly May_," Max said before ending the call.

I stood up and walked to the Pokemon Transfer machine where Max and I swapped pokemon. I then let Kirlia out asking her to teleport me to Max.

"Kirlia," she said with a smile and teleported me back to the Petalburg Pokemon Center.

"Thanks Kirlia, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

I then handed her pokeball to Max who came from the back hall.

"Here you go Max, where's Nurse Joy?" I asked while looking around the front desk for her.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning up from supper with Chancey," Max said. "She said to find her when ya got back because she wants to ask you something."

"Okay, I'll go help out after I change," I said.

I went into my room, took a shower to wash out the black dye and changed into a plain red t-shirt, jeans, and red converse. I then went to the kitchen to help Nurse Joy clean up.

She turned when I came into the kitchen, "Glad to see you came back in one piece," she said with a smile.

I grabbed a towel and started to help dry dishes, "Max said you wanted to ask me something, what it is?"

She stopped washing for a second and turned to look at me, "Have you considered going to school?" she asked.

I continued to dry dishes, "To be honest, I haven't really thought much of it. I did a bit of schooling while on my journeys, but I always focused on coordinating," I said after a few seconds went by.

Nurse Joy turned back to washing dishes, "Maybe you should go to school while you on a break from coordinating. I think your parents would have wanted you to go," she said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, maybe I'll learn something I didn't before," I said optimistically. "And it would be good to try to make some friends."

"Good," she said. "I apologize in advance, but I turned in an application for you at Lilycove High in Lilycove City and you've been accepted. The school is run by past Hoenn champion Steven and you would get a good education there," she said nervously.

I paused for a second as I let the news sink in. I was a little hurt that she did that behind my back, but she did it out of her best interest trying to help me so I can't stay mad at her for too long. She has been an aunt-like figure to me for years since my parents died.

"I'll go, maybe something good will come out of it," I finally said with a smile.

She looked relieved and smiled back, "I'm sure that you'll have a fun, interesting experience. School will start in a few days and you'll be staying in their dorms since it's a long distance from here. You can start packing in the morning."

Once the dishes were done, I said good night to Nurse Joy and went to my room where I checked the time and saw that it was 9:39 PM. I decided to go to bed early due to having been on a mission and was exhausted from it. I got ready for bed and just laid there thinking about school doing me good. Then again….maybe not.

I was now concerned about how my presence would be a distraction at school due to helping people around the world and being a four time Top Coordinator. Maybe a wig and contacts along with calling the school to change my name would work? As I continued thinking of the possibilities to solve this problem, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**September 3rd (Petalburg City, Hoenn)**_

(May's POV)

I woke up around 8:00 the next morning feeling refreshed. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to help Nurse Joy with breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept fine. I did a lot of thinking about the school last night. The one thing that bothers me is that if I go as myself, it will cause a lot of attention on me making it hard to fit in and do well," I said concerned.

Nurse Joy face soon had a look of concern/thought, "You're right, I never thought of that."

I smiled, "That's why I came up with the idea that I could alter my appearance with a wig, colored contacts, and glasses while also going by a different name," I explained.

"That seems to be a good solution," she said carefully. "But how will do missions while in school?"

"I would just go in as my usual self," I said confidently. "If I could handle doing missions and coordinating, I think I can juggle school and missions as well."

"I don't see any problem with it, I just hope you can handle being two different people," she said nervously before smiling. "But if you can make the arrangements, I don't see a problem with it."

I finished prepping the food and let Chancey start serving it to the trainers that stayed overnight, "Okay, I'll go talk to Max and make arrangements after I feed the pokemon," I said as I left the kitchen.

I then started to fill bowls of pokemon food and fed the pokemon Nurse Joy was taking care of before I prepared pokeblock for my own pokemon. After I picked up the empty bowls and returned all the pokemon to their pokeballs, I walked to Max's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Max, you in there?" I asked.

"Yup, come on in May," he said from his computer.

I entered his room and closed the door, "What did Nurse Joy want to talk to you about last night?" he asked while still looking at his computer.

"She wants me to go to school in Lilycove City," I said. "I actually don't mind, but I'm worried about going as me. If I did, it would cause a lot of attention since I'm a teen hero and four timing Top Coordinator. So I came up with the idea of going in a disguise with a new name. I was wondering if you could secretly order a wig for me."

"Piece of cake," Max said with a grin. "What kind of wig do you want?"

"Hmm….can you order a wig that's below my shoulders about five inches and dark brown?" I asked.

"What's the magic word?" Max asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Please."

Max laughed as he started to type on his computer, "Well I better go buy some brown contacts and glasses before I forget," I said while turning to leave the room.

"Wait," Max called. "You already have both from those two undercover missions."

I slapped my forehead at my forgetfulness, "I can't believe I forgot about those, thanks Max," I said gratefully.

"No problem, who else is gonna keep ya in line," Max teased as he stared at his computer. "The wig should be here in a few hours."

I stared at him in shock, "Wow, talk about fast service."

I was about to leave the room again, when a loud beeping noise sounded from Max's computer and he started typing at a furious pace.

"You up for a mission in Sinnoh May?" he asked.

"Sure, what have we got?" I asked as I turned to walk up and see what was on the computer screen.

"Team Galactic sabotaged the Sunyshore Tower in Sunyshore City and they have Flint of the Elite Four and Volkner as hostages within the tower," Max said. "You know what that means."

I sighed in annoyance as I rubbed my temples, "That means that PHPA will be there. I know they're good at what they do, but they annoy me when they say they don't need my help when they do," I huffed.

"Well better suit up, Mr. Briney will take you to the military base near Dewford Town where they will fly you to Sunyshore," Max explained.

"Okay, bye Max," I called I left his room.

I went to my room to change into my mission clothes and dyed my hair. After approving my appearance, I grabbed some gadgets Max invented for me and six of my pokemon. I then skated to the docks where I met up with Mr. Briney and his Wingull Peeko.

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Briney," I said gratefully as we pushed from the dock.

"It's no problem May, after all you did save Peeko and myself from those robbers a while back," he said with a grin.

I smiled and turned to face the ocean in front of me taking in the pokemon and scenery. After a few hours, I was on a military plane and asked Max for the GPS position of where PHPA was.

"_According to satellite positioning, they are above the mountain range between Johto and Kanto_," Max reported.

"At least I have a few hours head start," I said relieved. "Thanks Max."

"_No problem, keep me posted_," he said as he ended the call.

* * *

_**(Sunyshore City, Sinnoh)**_

After about an hour or two later, we reached Sunyshore City and I skated toward the tower. When I got there, I saw a bunch of officers taking command from Officer Jenny as she was trying to keep the situation under control.

"What's the status of the situation?" I asked.

Officer Jenny turned to face me looking stressed out, "Team Galactic has Flint and Volkner inside Sunyshore Tower somewhere in the middle and we can't get in without being stopped or Team Galactic threatening to harm them," she said tiredly.

"Leave it to me," I said with a smile as I called Max on my poketch. "Hey Max, can you send me the blue prints of the Sunyshore Tower to me along with the placement of Team Galactic grunts in the building?"

"_Sure thing May_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said as the blue prints appeared on my poketch in the manner of a small 3D holographic image.

"Hmm….it seems that the best way for me to enter into the tower is through the sewer," I told Officer Jenny. "Keep your men around the perimeter and I'll handle the rest."

Officer Jenny nodded in understanding as I heard footsteps behind me, "You'll do no such thing," a stern voice huffed.

I mentally groaned, "Nice to see you made it in time Lance," I said as nicely as I could.

He had a stern look on his face, "What are you doing here, this is too big of a situation to leave to you. My own personal group of agents will handle this."

Okay, now I'm ticked off, I HATED when people told me I couldn't do something I was capable of.

"I'm perfectly fine of being able to rescue hostages, thank you," I said curtly.

I then noticed that four guys were standing behind him, guess those must be the group of agents Lance was talking about.

The green haired guy walked toward me, "Do you know how to handle a mission by yourself, you seem too klutzy to that," he said with a smirk.

Oh great another jerk at PHPA to deal with.

Then the raven haired guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked up to the grasshead, "You don't know that, she could be as good as Dawn, Misty, or Leaf," he admonished.

"I highly doubt that," the grasshead said as he flicked his hair fringe.

I rolled my eyes at his annoying behavior, he seems to be really arrogant.

While thinking, the raven haired guy walked up to me, "Sorry about that, Drew has a tendency to be arrogant at times. By the way, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," he said with a grin while gesturing at Pikachu with his thumb.

At least Ash seems nice, not like grasshead over there_, _"Nice to meet ya, my name is May."

Then the other two guys walked up to join the rest of the circle. Ash introduced me to them as he pointed his thumb to the guy with purple hair, "That's Paul and the other guy is Gary," he introduced.

"Pleasure to me you," Gary said flirtatiously with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "Charmed," I said flatly. Great….a playboy, I feel sorry for any girl that goes with him.

"Boys come over here," Lance called as he was standing next to Officer Jenny while looking at the blue prints. "It seems the best thing for you to do is to split up. One group secures the power and the other rescues the hostages."

"Okay, so who goes where?" Drew asked.

Lance thought for a moment, "You will go with Paul to rescue the hostages and Ash will go with Gary to secure the power," he said while studying the blue prints. "It seems the best point of entry is toward the top by the observation deck where there will be fewer problems and you will be closer to the control room."

I gasped silently at his plan. What the hell, it's crawling with grunts up there. They'll never make their way through that.

I walked over to their little powwow, "Lance, your agents won't be able to get through there, a lot of grunts in that area of the building," I said concerned.

Lance then looked at me with annoyance, "I know what my agents are capable of, they'll get the job done," he stated firmly.

"I'm telling you that you're sending your agents on a suicide mission," I said angrily.

Lance scowled at me, "You have no say in the matter so just leave this to the proper authorities and go home."

Argh, this guy is insufferable. I then walked a few feet away signaling Ash to follow me.

He followed behind me, "What's up May and what's the deal with you and Lance?"

I gave him an annoyed look, "He feels my presence is annoying whenever I meet up with him," I said firmly. "Listen, your leader's plan is going to go south, a 3D holographic map with the grunts movements on my poketch shows that there are a lot of them in the area of where you're supposed to enter the building."

Ash looked puzzled, "How do you know that?"

"My brother sent me a holographic copy of the blueprints to the tower with the movements of the grunts. He's a huge genius with awesome computer skills," I said proudly. "But back to the point at hand, here's a small communicator you stick in your ear with a speaker so I can hear what you hear. If your boss' plan goes south, I'll be your backup," I said smiling as I handed him the earbud communicator.

Ash smiled, "Thanks May, but I think we'll be fine, we're some of the best agents at PHPA," he said as he started to make his way back.

"Ash," I called before he could get far. "Don't tell anyone about what just happened, I don't want to get you in trouble with Lance," I said concerned.

He nodded and made his to the others as they got into their groups. Ash called out a Charizard and grasshead called out a Flygon, Paul joined Drew and Gary joined Ash. They flew up toward the observation deck and told their pokemon to use Flame Thrower to make an opening. After landing, they recalled their pokemon.

I then turned my attention from the roof to my poketch with the 3D holographic map of the tower with the movements of grunts as red dots and the four guys as green dots. As I watched the map, I paid attention to the conversation happening between the guys through my own earbud communicator.

_"What were you talking to airhead about?" _Drew asked_._

_"She was concerned about the plan," _Ash said_._

The boys then turned to the left continuing their way to the control room.

_"Nothing's wrong with the plan, everything's going according to it," _Gary said firmly_._

I looked at the map as they were about to make a right turn, they're gonna head into the group of grunts in 3…2…

_"Crap," _Drew shouted._ "Absol, use Razor Wind." _

I heard Gary groan,_ "How in the world did May know that there would be this many grunts up here," he huffed b__efore ordering Elective to use Thunder__._

I smirked to myself, thank you Max, score one for me and zero for PHPA.

_"Stuntank, use Poison Gas," _I heard a woman command.

_"Ahh! That stuff…reeks…," _Ash started to say before I heard a couple thuds.

That's my cue, "Lance," I said bluntly as I walked up to him. "Your agents just got captured."

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed as he turned to face me.

I put my poketch at the same receiving frequency as Ash's earbud communicator and put it on speaker.

_"Move the PHPA stooges where Flint and Volkner are, they'll enjoy the company," _the woman's voice said evilly.

I then turned off the earbud communicator's reception on my poketch and called Max.

"_Hey May, I heard the conversation, want me to run a voice analysis_?" he asked.

"Please and thank you" I said cheerfully and then turned my attention to Lance.

"Want my help now?" I asked with a smirk.

Lance still had an annoyed look on his face before giving in and sighed, "Fine, but you get one shot before we storm the building in thirty minutes," he said sternly.

"Fair enough," I said as Max called me on my poketch.

"_The voice analysis matches up the woman's voice with Jupiter from Team Galactic_," he said.

"I thought that was her, but I just wanted to double check, thanks Max," I said and signed off.

I then went to the sewer drain, removed the lid, and hopped in. Ugh, it reeks down here, "Max, can you help guide me to where the entrance is for the tower?"

"_Yea, walk about twenty feet in front of you and turn right. After that, walk thirty feet and turn left making you right under the tower_," he directed.

I followed what Max said and then spotted a ladder that went up to the tower. I climbed up and entered quietly. I checked the 3D holographic map to find that all the grunts had now converged to the middle of the tower. I swiftly made my way up to the middle and then checked the map to find two grunts that were nearby.

As they turned a corner, I swiftly ran down the corridor and avoided them. I was a few feet away from the door where was held when I suddenly found my arms and legs tied up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little May," a snickering voice said.

I groaned as I turned to face the voice to Jupiter and a Dustox. This is weird, Jupiter should be with the other grunts in the control room, not roaming the halls.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't the person in charge be at the control room or have you been downgraded to typical grunt," I huffed.

"Shut up," she hissed before smirking. "I came down into the halls because I knew you would try to stop us from taking over the tower. So I made sure that I stopped you from foiling our plans. Time to take you to see the other hostages, they could use the lively company."

Two grunts came up from behind and started dragging me to the room where everyone was being kept. When reaching the door, the grunts started going through my pockets and pulled my pokeballs out while taking my poketch.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, but the grunts ignored me and threw me into the room. They slammed and locked the door chuckling at their success.


	3. Completing the Mission & Settling In

**_September 3rd (Sunyshore City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

Great, just great, nothing like getting caught by the bad guy and getting tied up with String Shot. Oh well better check to see if everyone's okay.

"Flint and Volkner are you okay?" I asked.

"We're fine, can't say the same for those guy. They got a huge whiff of Poison Gas and they're knocked out," Flint reported.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control," I said reassuringly.

I started struggling to get my hand in one of my side pockets. After succeeding, I reached my laser lipstick and cut the String Shot binds. I then used it to cut the ropes of Flint and Volkner.

"We need to get out of here and get these boys to a hospital," Flint said concerned.

I started cutting the boys ropes, "Don't worry, I have some pokeblock that helps with poison attacks."

Flint and Volkner looked at me surprised, "Who taught you how to do that?" they asked.

"I learned from Nurse Joy and a few other people," I said as I finished cutting off grasshead's ropes.

I gently shook the boys awake and handed them a piece of Pokeblock, "Eat it, it'll help fight against the poison."

The boys ate it and color started coming back into their faces.

"How did you find us?" Ash asked while standing up.

"I listened to you guys being captured over the earbud communicator I gave you and then came up through the sewer because there were fewer grunts down there. Then I got captured by Jupiter and was brought here," I explained.

Drew, Gary, and Paul looked confused, "What earbud communicator?" Gary asked.

I pulled out the one in my ear, "One similar to this that I gave to Ash before you got in here," I said briefly.

I put the earbud communicator back into my ear and started to look around the room to figure a way out of here. I saw no ways of exit except for the door. I quickly put my head against the door to hear if any grunts were near.

"What the heck are you doin' airhead?" Drew asked.

I turned to look at him with an annoyed look on my face, "I'm listening to see if any grunts are posted outside the door."

"Were there any?" Ash asked.

I turned to look at Ash and shook my head, "Not that I could hear, so now we can come up with a strategy," I said. "We'll all find Jupiter since she has our pokemon. After that, you, Gary and Volkner go to the main control panel and turn the power back on while Flint, Paul, Drew, and I stop Jupiter and Team Galactic."

Drew had an annoyed look on his face, "Who made you in charge?" he asked smugly.

I gave him a smirk, "Since I'm the one that saved your sorry butt."

"Fine, but how are we going to get out of here oh smart one?" he asked sarcastically.

I smirked at him again, "Just leave it to me."

I reached to get my laser lipstick and started making a perforation of a square by the door. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my hidden pokeball.

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch," I shouted.

"Blaze," he roared as he used Fire Punch to knock out the square.

I smirked at Drew while silently laughing at his shocked face, "_That's_ how it's done."

I then heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Blaziken, you know what to do," I said calmly.

Blaziken nodded and ran to intercept the grunts in the hall. He then launched a bunch of fire type attacks to make the grunts run in retreat.

"How are we supposed to find Jupiter?" Gary asked.

"I'm gonna make the hunch that she is at the observation deck where the control panel is," I theorized. "Volkner, can you lead the way?"

"Yea," he said as he started running. "Follow me."

We ran after him with Blaziken attacking grunts and pokemon that were in the way. We finally made it to the generator room after Blaziken kicked the door down.

Jupiter looked at me surprised, "How did you escape?!" she asked in shock.

I smirked while taking a fighting stance, "You really think that tying me up is going to keep me away, think again."

"Blaziken, go for it!" I yelled as I made my way into the fray starting to throw, punch, and kick grunts.

Then I noticed I was fighting alone because the guys were just staring at me, "Guys!" I yelled. "Get your pokemon and go!"

They snapped out of it and found their pokemon. Ash, Gary, and Volkner then made their way to the controls with Pikachu, Electivire, and Luxray and started commanding thunderbolts to charge the controls. Meanwhile, Flint, Paul, and Drew started battling a bunch of Golbat with Infernape, Torterra, and Absol.

While fighting the few remaining grunts, I grabbed my pokemon and poketch but noticed that Jupiter was trying to sneak her way out the door.

"I don't think so!" I yelled, "Beautifly, use String Shot!"

"Beautifly," she yelled as she launched her String Shot to tie up Jupiter.

"Thank you Beautifly, you too Blaziken, return," I called as I returned them. I then made my way to the main controls with Flint, Paul, and Drew.

"We don't have enough power to jumpstart the generator," Volkner said concerned.

I had a thoughtful look on my face and then called Max, "Hey Max, does my poketch have enough power to help start the generator for the tower?"

"_I think so_," he said. _"Just connect your poketch to the main controls while the electric pokemon unleash their attacks_."

I nodded in understanding as I connected my poketch to the main control using a nearby cable, "Go for it," I called to the guys.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Electivire use Thunder, Luxray use Thunderbolt," Ash, Gary, and Volkner said simultaneously.

With the combination of power, we were able to get enough power to start the generator. Volkner then took control and set everything back to normal. After seeing that everything was set, the nine of us headed outside to meet up with Lance and Officer Jenny.

"Thanks for the help everyone," Officer Jenny said gratefully.

I smiled at her, "I'm glad I was able to help," I said before turning to Lance. "You might want to have your agents receive medical attention, they got a huge whiff of Poison Gas."

"Aww, the little airhead cares," Drew said smugly.

I gave him an annoyed look before turning my attention to my poketch only to discover that it died since it used all its power to help turn on the generator, great.

While I checked my poketch, Nurse Joy came and checked the boys out asking how they survived the Poison Gas.

I turned around to answer her question, "I gave them some Pokeblock that I made with Pecha Berries, Salveyo Weed, Remeyo Weed, and Heal Powder."

The guys just stared at me, "Am I an alien or something because I swear this is the fourth time you've stared at me today," I said annoyed.

They snapped out of their gaze, "Where are you going now May?" Ash asked.

"To the airport and get a flight home," I said.

"We can give you a ride, it's the least we can do after helping us out," Ash said while smiling.

I then turned to face Lance and gave him a face asking for a look of approval.

"Fine," he said as he started walking away to the airport with Paul, Gary, and Drew following.

I followed them with Ash and we soon found ourselves on their jet taking off.

"Where are we taking you?" Lance asked.

"You can drop me off at Lilycove City," I said.

I then noticed Ash kept staring at me like he was inspecting something.

"Ash?" I asked kindly. "Can you please stop staring, it's a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry May, I feel like I've seen you before on a magazine or something," he said.

I then noticed a Pokemon Coordinating magazine with a story about me lying on a table in front of me.

I tossed him the magazine, "I think this will answer your question."

He caught it and looked at it curiously before making the connection with a smile on his face.

"You're May Maple, four timing Top Coordinator," he said excitedly making everyone's heads turn to me.

"That's me," I said with a smile.

"Wait, so you're a four timing Top Coordinator and a teen hero?" Gary asked surprised.

I shrugged at him, "Pretty much, it takes a lot of bouncing around, but I am able to do both."

"I don't see how you're a Top Coordinator, you seem too klutzy," Drew said as he walked up to me with a smirk while flicking his fringe.

I was starting to lose my temper, what was with this guy.

I stood up, "Excuse me, I don't see how I'm klutzy if I can save your sorry butt at least twice," I said angrily.

He smirked and was about to flick his fringe again when I lost it. I flicked his hand from his hair, pulled his arm straight out, and flipped him over my waist causing him to fall flat on his back. Gary and Ash stared in shock with their mouths open. Even Paul had a shocked look on his face before whispering "idiot". Then Gary and Ash just burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Dude," Gary laughed. "You just got flipped by a girl."

I sat back down satisfied while Drew just lay there with a shocked look on his face. He finally snapped out of it and walked back to his seat silently as Gary and Ash finally calmed down, "How did you do that?" Gary asked.

I shrugged, "I know a couple forms of martial arts and this arrogant jerk was starting to tick me off."

"Lance, we are over Lilycove City, we should be landing shortly," the pilot announced.

"You don't have to do that, just drop me off here," I said as I grabbed a parachute and helmet with goggles.

The guys just stared at me, "What are you doing?" Paul asked gruffly.

"No need to go to the airport, I'll just jump out," I said simply while walking to the side door.

The guys looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you nuts!" Ash yelled.

"Relax, I do this all the time," I said with a smile. "See ya later."

I did a two finger salute, opened the side door, and jumped out.

* * *

(Back on the plane)

The guys just stared in shock while Lance got up and shut the door before anything flew out.

"Smart alack," he huffed and walked back to his seat.

The guys got over their shock, "That is some chick," Gary said in awe.

"I'll say, she got ya good Drew," Ash teased.

Drew blushed, "Shut up Ash," he said crossly.

Paul smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

Drew blushed even more, "Shut Up!" he yelled and started to read a magazine.

The other guys looked at each other and shook their heads with sly grins at Drew's denial.

* * *

(May's POV)

I finally drew close to my target and pulled the chute. After landing next to Lilycove High, I made my way inside toward the principal's office. I entered the main office to find a secretary at a desk in front.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

I smiled, "Is Mr. Stone here, I need to talk to him?"

The secretary smiled back, "He's available, his office is behind my desk down the left hall," she said while pointing where to go.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and walked toward his office.

I knocked at the door and heard him say "enter".

I walked in and shut the door, "Ah Miss Maple, what brings down to Lilycove High today?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about me attending here," I said. "I still want to come here but I was wondering if I could be here as a different person."

He looked puzzled, "why do you want to that?"

"I was thinking about how being a four timing Top Coordinator and a teen hero would cause a lot of attention on me and I want to try to attend here as a normal student," I explained.

"Hmmm," he said before smiling. "I think we can make an exception."

I silently sighed in relief, "Thanks, also can I move in tomorrow so that I can get used to the school before everyone else arrives?"

"That's fine with me, just stop by the office in your disguise and we'll give you your stuff for school," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks very much, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked toward the door.

I left the school and made my way to the Pokemon Center where I called Max on the video phone since my poketch was dead.

"Hey Max, can you send me Kirlia so I can teleport myself home?" I asked.

"_Sure May, I'll see you in a bit_," he said and ended the call.

I then walked to a pokemon swap machine and received Kirlia.

"Kirlia, can you use Teleport?" I asked.

She nodded, "Kirlia," She then teleported me back to the Petalburg Pokemon Center.

"Thank you Kirlia, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

"Hey May, how did the mission go?" Max asked as he came into the open area.

I handed him Kirlia's pokeball, "The mission went fine, I had to work with some of Lance's agents after saving them, and I flipped one of them after he made me lose my temper."

"Why did you flip one of them?" Max asked.

"He wouldn't stop calling me an airhead and that I was klutzy," I said annoyed as I crossed my arms.

Max sweat-dropped, "Oh, your wig came an hour ago," he said. "It's in your room."

"Thanks Max," I said while taking off my poketch, "Can you fix this for me?"

"Sure May, I'll work on it right now," he said as he walked off to his room.

I then walked to mine and after showering, changing, and eating, I saw that it was 7:23 PM and decided to start packing stuff for school tomorrow. By the time I finished it was almost 10:00. I then changed for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**_September 4th (Petalburg City, Hoenn)_**

(May POV)

I woke up the next morning extremely excited for moving to Lilycove High. I changed and went down to the kitchen to help Nurse Joy with breakfast while grabbing some for myself. After I was done, I went to feed and pick my pokemon that I would take with me to school. As I started to grab all my pokeballs and take them outside, Max stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey May, here's your poketch, I improved it so it should work a lot better now," Max said as he gave it to me.

"Thanks Max, can you do me another favor?" I asked while struggling to hold all my pokeballs.

"Sure May, whatcha need?" he asked.

I finally found my balance while putting a couple pokeballs in my pocket and then turned my attention back to him.

"Can you hack the Lilycove High student records and change my profile so that it says Linnea Maria Mason while also changing the history so it doesn't give too much away about me. Maybe say that I'm a coordinator that has competed in all the region's grand festivals but only got as far as the top 16 or something?" I asked. "Oh and can you print a copy too?"

"Sure May, I'll have it done before you leave tomorrow," he said.

I gave a small frown feeling guilty, "Can you have it done in a little bit, I'm leaving for school in an hour."

Max had a sad look on his face, "You're leaving today, I thought you were leaving tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Max, but I wanted to move in today so I could check out the school before everyone else arrives," I said.

Max then smirked, "You're right, it's best if you have an extra day to explore the school, maybe it'll help you from getting lost," he said teasingly.

I frowned, "I only got lost once, can you stop teasing me about it?" I begged.

He smirked bigger, "Nope, see you later May; I'll work on your profile," he said as he left to go to his room.

I huffed in annoyance as I made my way outside. Annoying little geek, can't he leave me alone about that. I only got lost once, is that so much to give him a reason to tease me about it for life.

I finally made it outside and released my pokemon so I could feed them their breakfast. As they ate, I quickly went back inside to retrieve my Pokemon Egg before coming back outside and watch my pokemon. I received the egg from Nicolette and her family when I saved her family's farm from Team rocket a few weeks ago. They told me the egg that they gave me would be a good addition to my team and I couldn't wait for it to hatch. After snapping out of my thoughts, I focused my attention to my pokemon who were playing in the yard.

"Hey you guys, can you come here for a sec?" I asked.

My pokemon nodded and made their way to sit/stand/fly in front of me.

"I don't think I've told you this, but I have decided to go to school," I said happily.

My pokemon chirped in excitement as I continued, "The thing is though, I'm going as a different person. It's to protect my identity so I can go to school as a normal teen. I also need to be careful in choosing who to take to school with me due to being recognizable from being in contests constantly," I explained.

My pokemon nodded in understanding, "So please don't be upset if you aren't picked," I said gently.

My pokemon chirped in approval while nodding their heads.

"Good," I said happily with a smile. "For starters, Blaziken, you're coming so that you can continue to help me on missions. Although when I'm at school, you're gonna have to stay in your pokeball most of the time."

"Blaze," he said in understanding as he nodded his head.

"Okay, let's see…I want to bring my pokemon egg with me," I said thinking out loud. "Then I'll pick Swablu, Shinx, Skitty, Glaceon, and Munchlax."

Wartortle, Beautifly, and Bulbasaur looked a little sad, "Don't worry you guys, I may swap for you, but I need to be careful because I've used you in a lot of contests and seeing you might cause someone to recognize me," I told them kindly with a small smile.

They nodded in understanding as I returned everyone to their pokeballs. I then put the ones I wanted to bring with me in my pockets while I carried the others to put back in the storage room with my egg.

After I put my pokemon away, Max gave me a printed copy of my file to give to school. I then put on the wig, brown contacts, and a pair of black rounded rectangular glasses while checking to make sure everything I needed was packed. Clothes-check, portable electronic piano-check, guitar-check, violin-check, printer and laptop-check, pokemon-check, and lastly files-check. I could buy bedding and such at a store in Lilycove City.

Max then gave me Kirlia so I could transport myself to school and to find out the information I would need along with where my dorm would be, then I could have Kirlia teleport my stuff to the dorm.

"Bye Max," I said while giving him a hug.

"Bye May have fun," he said as he hugged me back.

I then saw Nurse Joy enter my room and she gave me a hug as well, "Good luck in school," she said. "Your parents would be proud of you."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said as I grabbed purse with the files in it while releasing Kirlia.

"Kirlia please use Teleport," I commanded gently.

"Kirlia," she said with a grin and we teleported to the front of the school before recalling him, "Thank you Kirlia, return."

I walked into the school to the main office where I saw the secretary from yesterday.

"Is Mr. Stone in his office"? I asked her nicely as I walked up to her desk.

She turned to look up at me with a funny look, "Have I met you somewhere?"

I silently sighed in relief knowing that my disguise was working okay.

"No, I don't think so, I'm a new student here," I explained.

"Ah," she said with a smile. "Mr. Stone should be in his office, it's behind me down the left hall," she said while pointing.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said kindly and walked to his office.

I knocked on the door and heard an "enter".

"Hi Mr. Stone, I came to give you my school information," I said while handing him the folder.

"Thank you Miss Ma…," he started to say Maple but caught himself. "What name are you going by?"

"I'm going by the name Linnea Maria Mason, everything about my alias is in my profile," I explained.

"Okay," he said while digging into his desk. "Here is your dorm key and a map of the school, I'll take you to your dorm and allow you to settle in."

"Thank you very much," I said gratefully.

He starting standing up making his way toward the door, "Please follow me."

"Miriam, I'll be out for a few minutes, please hold my calls," he said as we made our way out of the office.

"Yes, Mr. Stone," she replied as he shut the door.

As we walked, he talked a little bit about the school and its history til we reached a nice looking building that had three stories.

"This is where the upper class students stay," he explained as we walked inside. "You will be staying on the top floor that's somewhat styled like an apartment. It has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a common room that is a combination of a living room and decent sized kitchen along with a balcony facing the coast."

We made it to the door and I used my dorm key to get inside. I walked in and was shocked, it was a really nice place and nicely sized as well.

"You're sharing the dorm with three other girls whose rooms are on the left and four guys whose rooms are on the right. Their things are still here because this is their dorm doing their whole time here for school," he explained.

"What are the names of the other students who live here?" I asked curiously.

"Their names are Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, and Drew," he said.

Well, this is going to be a headache.

"Okay," I said once I calmed down. "When do I pick up my school schedule?"

"You can pick it up tomorrow when the other students arrive," he said while turning to leave. "I'll leave you so you can settle in and explore the school."

"Thanks so much for helping me," I said gratefully as he left.

I shut the door and slumped against it. How in the world am I going to hide myself from those guys, this is going to be hard.

I stood up straight and decided to look around the dorm. I went down the left hall to see two doors on either side. I opened up the right door, it showed a little short hall with a door on the left making that the bathroom I have to share and there were two beds one, on each side of the room with a nice big window in the middle.

The right side had a bunch of pink, I mean a lot of pink. The bed, pillows, and stuff on her desk were all pink. She had her bed raised about three feet off the ground and had a book shelve and dresser under it.

The other side was empty meaning that it was to be my side. I saw that the bed was the same height as the other and that the dresser and bookshelf were under the bed as well. The desk faced the wall at the foot of my bed and the closets were located around the corner of the bathroom, they were a bit small but still nicely sized.

"Kirlia, come on out," I said throwing his pokeball.

"Kirlia," he said as she came out.

"Can you teleport my stuff here from back at the pokemon center?" I asked.

"Kirlia," he said smiling and a moment later all my stuff came.

"Thank you Kirlia," I said while handing him his pokeball. "You can teleport yourself back to Max."

"Kirlia," he said while nodding to me and teleported back to Max.

I quickly put most of my stuff away. I put my clothes in the dresser and closet, my piano on my desk, my guitar and violin next to my desk, and I left my printer on the floor for the time being. I was about to hide my mission outfit and gadgets in the desk when a large metal block thing that looked like a small file cabinet with no drawers covered by a red and white pokka dot clothe appeared next to my desk with a note on top.

Hey May,

This is a small school present for ya that I designed. If you press the top right corner, that dot will activate a number pad that will appear on the top left. You then punch in a code of your choosing that will make the fabric role up and a door to open. It's a safe like thing to put your mission outfit, gadgets, and other stuff in.

Hope you like it,

Max

I smiled at Max's thoughtfulness as I typed in the passcode choosing for it to be the date of my first mission (0-9-2-3-2-0-1-0). After I typed it in, the fabric rolled up and revealed a door. I quickly stuck my mission clothes and gadgets in there before shutting the door causing the fabric to roll back down.

I then placed my printer on top and stuck my laptop in the center desk drawer for the time being. I placed my egg on my bed gently, grabbed my purse, and left the school to find some things for the dorm. It didn't take long, about an hour. After I returned to the dorm, I put on red and white striped sheets, a red comforter with white pokka dots, and cute white round pillows on my bed. I saw that the time was 12:30 and decided to head back down to a farmer's market that I saw earlier to grab some lunch. I was a bit lonely so I decided to let out Glaceon to join me.

"Glaceon, come on out," I said while tossing her pokeball.

"Glace?" she said confused while looking at me puzzled.

I laughed, "Glaceon, it's me, although at school here I'll be looking like this going by the name Linnea or Lin for short," I explained with a smile.

Glaceon then realized it was me, "Glace," she said happily with a smile.

I laughed again, "Come on Glaceon, let's go to the farmer's market to eat and find some berries so I can make Pokeblock, I guess I should also buy some pokemon food as well," I said with a smile.

We made our way to the farmer's market where I got a really good sandwich to eat for lunch. As soon as I finished my sandwich, I heard shouting.

"Stop, Thief!" a stout bearded man said while running after a guy who was carrying a bag of sorts.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!" I shouted.

"Glace," she said and used Ice Beam to freeze the crook in place.

The store keeper came up panting and began to catch his breath, "Thanks...so much...for your...help," he panted gratefully.

I smiled, "No problem, I'm glad Glaceon and I were able to help," I said cheerfully.

"Glace," Glaceon said reciprocating my feelings.

Officer Jenny then came up, arrested the crook, and gave the stolen money back to the store keeper.

"Come on Glaceon," I called, "Let's go get some berries and pokemon food."

We started to walk away, but then the store keeper stopped us, "Wait!" he yelled. "Did you say you were looking for berries and pokemon food?"

I was confused, "Yes, why do you ask?" I asked puzzled.

He smiled, "My store sells berries and pokemon food; follow me," he said as he gestured me to follow me.

"Thanks very much," I said happily.

We reached his store that was about five minutes from the school. I was astounded by the variety of berries and pokemon food that he sold. I was even able to find certain herbs and powders I used when making Pokeblock and Poffins.

I went to the shop keeper to pay but he turned me down saying it was for free.

I had a surprised look on my face, "Are you sure?"

He had a smile on his face, "Please, you helped stop the guy that's been robbing me for weeks, it's the least I can do and please stop by anytime Miss..," he started to say.

"Mason, Lin Mason," I said with a smile. "Thank you Mr. ….," I started saying.

He laughed, "Just call me Bob," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks again Bob, have a good day," I said as I exited the store.

Glaceon and I then started heading back to the dorm with the berries and pokemon food. After reaching the dorm, I started making some Pokeblock and Poffins for the next few days. By the time I finished, it was 6:30 PM. To save myself a trip, I just ate some left over berries for supper.

After I finished eating, I fed my pokemon and walked to the balcony as they ate. The scene from the balcony was really pretty. You could see the coast from here and the sun was just starting to set. I cleaned up after my pokemon and decided to watch some TV to pass the time. After a few hours, I decided to go to bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**_September 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I woke up around 9:00 and quickly showered and changed before feeding my pokemon and eat some berries for breakfast. As I was cleaning up, I started to hear voices from outside the building meaning students were starting to arrive.

I returned my pokemon except Skitty and made my way into my room to mess around with my laptop til I heard people talking and the door being unlocked.

"Yea, I hope Mr. Brownstone doesn't teach that class this year," I heard a girl say.

It turned quiet, "Has someone been in here?" another girl questioned.

I looked down at Skitty, "Looks like it's time to meet the roommates," I said to her as I headed to the door.


	4. Meeting the Roommates

_**September 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)**_

(May's POV)

"How can you tell someone's been here?" Gary asked.

"I just know someone has been here, I know it," a girl stated.

I walked into the common room, "Well your hunch was right, I've been here since yesterday," I answered.

Everyone stared at me, "Who are you?" the bluenette girl asked.

Skitty jumped into my arms and I started to pet her while smiling at everyone, "I'm your new roommate, my name's Linnea Mason, call me Lin," I said happily.

The bluenette girl smiled back, "Hi, my name is Dawn, the brown haired girl in Leaf, the orange haired girl in Misty, the guy with the Pikachu is Ash, the plumhead emo is Paul, the spiky haired playboy is Gary, and arrogant grasshead is Drew."

Drew, Gary, and Paul gave Dawn glares which she ignored with a wave of her hand. The guys then stared at me as if I looked familiar.

"Have we met or seen you before?" Ash asked curiously.

You saw me flip Drew on the plane two days ago, but of course I can't tell him of that as it would blow my whole cover.

I shook my head, "No I don't think so," I said thoughtfully.

"Why were you here yesterday?" Misty asked.

"I'm a new student here and I wanted to explore the school and settle in before everyone else came today," I explained.

"Nya," Skitty complained and I looked her.

"So you want some Pokeblock?" I asked.

"Nya," she said as shook her head with a grin.

"We'll let you make Pokeblock while we unpack," Leaf said with a smile.

I knew I made Pokeblock yesterday but I felt the urge to make some more. So while I did that, everyone unpacked and made their way back to the common room.

I just finished making Skitty her Pokeblock, "Okay Skitty," I said knowingly with a smile. "You know what to do."

"Nya," she said nodding while everyone looked confused.

I tossed her a cube of Pokeblock that she started to juggle with her tail using Double Slap. I then tossed her the remaining four for her to juggle. I snapped my fingers with a smile giving her the cue that she could eat them. She then tossed them up and caught them all in her mouth.

I went over and picked her up, "Nicely done," I said with smile.

Everyone else stared at me, "What?" I asked them curiously.

Everyone broke out of their stare and Dawn smiled at me, "So I take it you're a coordinator then," she said.

"Yea, I'm not the greatest though," I lied. "But I try multiple techniques to help my pokemon with their moves."

"That's a great idea, I use my Poffins as motivation to help my pokemon practice as well," Dawn said with a smile.

"I make Poffins as well, but they're probably not as good as yours," I said honestly. "Yours are pretty well famous having been made by a two timing Top Coordinator."

"So I take it you know who we are," Leaf said.

"For the most part, let's see:

**Dawn:** Top Coordinator in Sinnoh and Johto, daughter of famous coordinator Johanna. Your dream is to become a pokemon stylist.

**Misty:** One of the gym leaders in Cerulean City, youngest sister of the sensational sisters and I'm guessing you don't want to follow their footsteps. So you are striving to be a water type pokemon master.

**Leaf:** Winner of at least three pokemon leagues and also known to help do research with the pokemon professors. You're adopted along with your brother Red by a nice lady named Marie and you either want to be a top battler or a pokemon researcher.

**Ash:** Placed high in all leagues, won the Orange League and against the Kanto Battle Frontier. Your mother is Delia and your dream is to be a pokemon master.

**Gary:** Did battling but decided to go into research. Your grandfather is Professor Oak and your sister is Daisy who is a Top Coordinator in Kanto. Your parents died in a car accident when you were young and you're on your way in following your grandfather's footsteps.

**Paul:** Placed high in all leagues, your brother is Reggie and your dad is Brandon the Pyramid King. You want to become the next Sinnoh Champion.

Last but not least **Drew:** You are a three timing Top Coordinator in Sinnoh, Johto, and Kanto and tried twice in Hoenn but still have yet to succeed. Your parents are Christopher, head of Hayden Industries, Jennifer, Top Coordinator in Hoenn, and your younger sister Lizzy who is also wanting to be a Top Coordinator. Your following the footsteps of your dad and will inherit the family business when you're older.

I think that covers most of it," I said with an exhausted smile.

Everyone just stared at me in shock, "How in the world do you know all that?" Leaf finally spluttered.

"I read it in multiple pokemon magazines and I know it doesn't say Paul's dad is the Pyramid King, but you both have a lot of similar traits," I said.

Paul gave me a scowl, "And I won't be telling the press or anyone that information," I stated firmly. He still gave me a suspicious look, note to self, be careful around Paul.

"Well you seem to know everything about us, but we know nothing about you," Misty said.

"As I said, I'm a coordinator and have competed in all four regions. I also have a younger brother named Matt," I said with a smile.

I then heard a small beeping noise meaning that Lance must be calling in.

"I'm gonna check on my Pokemon Egg," I said cheerfully while leaving the room.

I quickly went to my door, opened it and shut it quickly before quietly leaning against the hall to listen in.

_"__You're timing is impeccable as always Lance__," Leaf said sarcastically._

_"Zip it Green, I don't need lip from you," Lance said sternly._

_"__You almost blew our cover with the new roommate__," Dawn whined._

_"Okay, I'll try to do better next time," he said gruffly. "Right now I need you to stop a robbery that's in progress at the Lilycove Museum. Team Galactic is trying to steal the Adamant Orb that's being borrowed from the Sinnoh region."_

_"__Can't you get some other agents to help__," Dawn complained._

_"No," he said sternly. "You're already in the city, just go."_

The call ended and everyone stood up to go head downtown to the museum.

"We have to run an errand Lin, we'll see ya later," the girls shouted while going out the door.

After the door shut, I quickly changed into my mission outfit and took off the disguise. I grabbed my laser lipstick, grappling gun, special ear plugs that were used to block out any pokemon's screech attacks, and Blaziken's pokeball.

I looked at my poketch and smirked; I'll give them a ten minute head start. I then went on my poketch to download the blueprints of the museum with the placement of Team Galactic.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

We ran downtown, which was a bit painful for me since I was still sore from when that airhead flipped me two days ago.

"Ugh, why do we have to go deal with this, can't Officer Jenny deal with it," Dawn complained.

"Dawn, we might as well help since we're here," Leaf panted.

"I guess, but I'm still tired from the last mission we were on and I want some down time before school tomorrow," Dawn said tiredly as we reached the museum.

"Well, relaxing is gonna have to wait," I said shortly. "You girls take the left, we'll take the right."

The girls nodded in understanding and did as they were told. We entered the building but went down separate hallways to surround the main room. We were about to call out our pokemon when I saw grunts surround us with Golbat flying around. We were hit with Supersonic and the grunts overtook us and tied us up.

We were then pushed into the main room to see that girls tied up like us sitting against the back wall, "So much as for the element of surprise," Misty muttered as we were shoved to sit down.

"Let us go creep!" Dawn yelled struggling to get out of the ropes.

Saturn just laughed, "No thanks, I think it's better for me if you stay tied up. Now if you don't mind, I'll just take the orb and go, but it does look you could use a hand," he chuckled.

* * *

(May's POV)

Ten minutes were up and I used my rocket skates to quickly get to the museum. I went to the right side of the building and used my grappling gun to get me up toward the windows. I got on the ledge and silently opened the window to find that my roommates were tied up surrounded by Golbat. I quickly put in the earplugs and shot my grappling gun at the ceiling.

I then heard Saturn say, "No thanks, I'll just take the orb and go, but it does look like you could use a hand," he chuckled.

I then started to swing down toward him, "I think you could use a foot!" I yelled kicking him to the ground. I quickly put away the grappling gun and got in my battle stance with a smirk.

"Ugh, if it isn't May Maple," Saturn groaned.

"Wait, is that the girl who flipped you a few days ago?" Misty asked Drew slyly.

Drew just blushed and put his head down.

"Blaziken, go for it!" I shouted while tossing his pokeball.

"Toxicroak, take care of it," Saturn said while waving his hand.

As Blaziken and Toxicroak started battling, I made my way over Drew and the rest of the gang while getting out my laser lipstick and cut their ropes.

"Put these in your ears," I quickly said while handing out the ear plugs.

The grunts then shouted commanded Golbat to use screech.

The Golbat started screeching but it didn't faze me or the others causing Drew and them to be surprised.

I groaned, "I'll explain later, just get your pokemon and start battling," I said as I did a back hand spring to avoid Air Cutter.

They found their pokemon and started to battle. Dawn had Mamoswine, Leaf had Tropius, Misty had Gyarados, Paul had Torterra, Ash had Pikachu, Gary had Blastoise, and Drew had Roselia.

After a bit, Toxicroak and all the Golbat were knocked out and the grunts along with Saturn were rounded up by Officer Jenny and her officers. Dawn and the others went outside and I followed with Blaziken, when we reached the front green, Blaziken started to collapse.

"Blaziken!" I cried making everyone turn to face us.

I quickly pulled some Pokeblock specially made to fight poison attacks and quickly gave it to him. The poison left him, but he was still really weak. I started to treat his other wounds as everyone watched. I soon was finished and returned him to his pokeball.

"Am I doing something weird because I swear that everything I do makes you stare at me," I said annoyed.

The others blinked, "Sorry," Dawn said. "It's just that you were able to handle the whole situation calmly."

I smiled, "I've just done this for a living and I've learned a lot about pokemon care from Brock, Nurse Joy and some other friends of mine," I explained. "Are your pokemon faring okay?"

"Our pokemon are fine," Misty said. "Can I ask you two things?"

"Uh….sure," I said hesitantly.

"First, what's with the earplugs?" she asked as she took them out of her ears and started to hand them to me.

"First, you guys can keep them," I said. "Second, they block out all pokemon screech attacks, but you can still hear human speech fine."

"How did you find these?" Leaf asked.

"My brother invented them," I said proudly.

"Now for my second question, how did you know we were here and that there was a robbery?" she questioned slyly.

"Someone called my hotline and told me about it," I lied.

"You have a hotline?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, my brother created it, people call it when they need my help," I explained.

Speaking of help and doing missions, the thought occurred to me as to when Mars will strike. She's the last of the Cyrus' stooges in his command to cause some trouble.

"May, you in there?" Ash asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yea, I'm just wondering when Mars will strike. She's the last of Cyrus' three stooges and if Jupiter along with Saturn are trying to cause trouble, she will to," I said thinking out loud.

"We'll get her just like the other two, it shouldn't be too hard," Gary said.

Dawn then looked at that time on her poketch and squealed, "Yes!" she screamed. "It's 1:12 PM, giving us plenty of time to shop."

Everyone else turned ghostly white while I was confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Leaf shook her head with a scared look in her eye, "When it comes to Dawn and shopping, it's a horrible nightmare. We get stuck at the mall for hours," she whimpered.

Dawn looked happy, "You want to come along?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry, but I have to be heading out, see you later," I said as my shoes converted to rocket skates and I skated away.

I made it back to the dorm, changed out of my mission clothes into my earlier outfit along with the disguise, and put away my mission stuff in the vault. I then saw that my egg was glowing constantly signaling that it would hatch soon. I quickly grabbed the egg along with Blaziken's pokeball and rushed to go see Nurse Joy. I made it down to her office to find Brock at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Can you check my egg, I think it's about to hatch and can you check my Blaziken?" I asked while catching my breath.

"Sure," he said. "Just follow me."

We went to the back room where he started to check out my egg, "Your egg sounds and looks healthy, why don't you stay here while I check your Blaziken?" he said.

"Okay," I agreed and handed him Blaziken's pokeball.

He left the room while I sat and stared at my egg, it finally started to glow more strongly and finally take the shape of a pokemon.

"Ruh," the little Riolu said.

I beamed, "Hi Riolu, it's nice to meet you."

Riolu smiled back as I picked him up and cradled him.

Brock then came back in, "It looks like your pokemon hatched," he said happily. "And he looks healthy too."

"Thanks Brock," I said. "How is my Blaziken?"

"Your Blaziken is fine, he just needs rest. You're getting better at treating pokemon May," he said with a smile.

I froze for a second, "How did you know it was me?" I finally asked.

"Steven told me and Solidad this morning since we both know you and we don't want to blow your cover," he explained.

"Solidad is teaching here?" I asked.

He nodded, "It was a last minute switch. Don't tell anyone, it's a surprise," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Secret's safe with me, I better go and pick up my schedule."

"Hang on," he said. "You might want to use this for the next few weeks before giving him solid pokemon food," he said as he handed me a sippy cup.

"Thanks Brock," I said as I took the cup from him.

"Okay Lin, see you around," he said with a wink.

I left with Riolu in my arms to pick up my school schedule and other things. I decided to pick up everyone else's since the time to pick up the schedules up was about over and they weren't back yet. I then made my way back to the dorm, gave Riolu some milk for him to drink, and started to make cookies. Around 4:30, I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from baking with the last batch of cookies in the oven and Riolu was taking a nap on my bed. The door burst open and everyone came back from their shopping spree.

"That was fun!" Dawn said gleefully while shutting the door.

Everyone else just collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Dawn sweat-dropped as she started to take most of the bags and put them in our room.

"Dawn can you please be quiet when you go in, my pokemon is taking a nap," I said.

"Okay," she said and quickly put all her bags in the room and came back. Everyone went to the living room and collapsed on the floor, couch, or chairs.

"Never again!" Leaf cried. "Never again!"

"You say that every time we get pulled into shopping with Dawn," Misty said tiredly.

"I don't understand how she can just shop for hours, I feel ready to pass out," Gary complained.

I decided to bring a plate of cookies to the living room and quickly made some milk with a hint of Oran Berry in it although for Drew's I stuck a few more herbs to help numb the pain from a few days ago.

"Thanks Lin, these cookies are awesome," Ash said with a full mouth.

Misty then hit Ash with her mallet, "Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

"You feel any better," I asked the lot.

"Surprising, yea," Leaf said. "Why do you ask?"

"I put a bit of Oran Berry in the milk so you could recover from your near death experience," I said teasingly.

Dawn pouted, "It wasn't a near death experience," she whined.

"Troublesome, it was," Paul said shortly.

Dawn continued to pout and then her face lit up in shock from realization, "Crap, we forgot to pick up our school schedules!" she yelled in horror.

Everyone else groaned, "I knew we shouldn't have let you gone shopping," Leaf complained.

I smiled and walked to the kitchen to grab their schedules, "Don't worry you guys, I picked them up for you when I went to get mine," I said as I handed them out. As everyone looked at their schedules in curiosity, I saw Riolu peak out of the hall.

"You can come out," I said gently.

He slowly walked out and sat next to me on the floor.

"Aww," Dawn squealed. "He's so cute."

"So is he from the egg that that you had?" Leaf asked.

"Yup, he hatched this afternoon," I said happily.

Everyone then stared at their schedules and started swapping to see who got what.

**(Okay, instead of explaining the conversion of seeing who had what, I made a comparison chart to make it easier to understand)**

1\. Chem.-Leaf

English-Dawn, Misty, Ash

History-Gary

Math-May, Drew, Paul

2\. Chem.-Dawn, Paul

English- May, Leaf, Drew, Gary

History-Misty, Ash

Math-

3\. Chem.-Gary

English-

History-May, Dawn, Drew, Paul

Math-Leaf, Misty, Ash

4\. Lunch-May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew

5\. Chem.-May, Misty, Drew, Ash

English-Paul

History-Leaf

Math-Dawn, Gary

6\. Gym- May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew

7\. Battling- Misty Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash

Coordinating- May, Dawn, Drew

After comparing classes, everyone started to talk amongst each other and I noticed that Riolu fell asleep. I then returned him to his pokeball and quietly crept from the living room to my room. I then picked up my guitar and made my way to the balcony, sat down, and started to play softly. Music always helps soothe me whenever I was uptight, upset, or nervous. I. I sat outside looking at the coastline while playing the melody to a song that I was messing around with. I then listened to discover that everyone inside stopped talking and opened the balcony door silently to listen. What gave them away was that they were trying to be quiet but kept whispering. I rolled my eyes at their silliness and continued to play the song. After I strummed the last cord they came out onto the balcony.

"You play extremely well," Leaf complimented as everyone came out.

I smiled, "Thanks Leaf."

"What song were you playing?" Dawn asked.

I put my guitar aside, "Just a song that I was messing around with."

Everyone looked at me curiously, "Do you write songs?" Ash asked.

I shrugged, "A few but they aren't that good."

"Do you play any other instruments?" Misty asked.

"I also play the violin and piano," I said.

"Drew plays guitar as well," Gary quipped.

Drew flicked his fringe, "I probably can play better than you," he said arrogantly.

Ugh, stupid grasshead, I so can play better than you.

"I'm sure you could," I said as nicely as I could.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 6:23 PM signaling that I should feed my pokemon. I started standing up taking my guitar with me to the door when Dawn stopped me.

"Lin, where are you going?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm going to get supper and feed my pokemon," I said before leaving them for my room.

After I put my guitar away, I brought out my pokeballs to bring to the kitchen. I then got out some pokemon food, milk, and May's pink surprise for Munchlax.

"Alright everyone, come on out," I said cheerfully.

Everyone came out and started to eat. By then, everyone else came in from the balcony and went to their rooms except for Drew who came into the kitchen.

I noticed that Munchlax was going to start eating all the other pokemon food.

I smiled, "I don't think so Munchlax, here you go," I said giving him the Pokeblock.

He ate it causing his stomach to bulge out of a second and then fell asleep.

"Sleep well Munchlax, return," I said with a smile while holding his pokeball.

"Do you mind if I give my pokemon some your pokemon food?" Drew asked.

I smiled, "Go right ahead, there's plenty."

As he prepared his pokemon their food, I decided to make some Ramen for myself. Drew then let out his pokemon and they began to eat. I noticed subtly that Glaceon was staring at Leafeon. Leafeon then flicked his head with a smirk causing Glaceon to turn red in anger. She then ignored him and went back to eating her food.

I laughed silently in my head, guess pokemon do copy their trainers habits and personality.

After finishing my Ramen, I returned all my pokemon and cleaned up their dishes. I then decided to go to an open area on campus and practice some contest moves before it got dark. After reaching the park, I called out Glaceon so we could work on contest appeals.

"Alright Glaceon, use Ice Beam to make a circle of small pillars at different heights in order," I called.

"Glace," she said and did as I asked causing a circle of different sized ice pillars to circle around her.

"Now use Double Team and Iron Tail," I commanded.

She nodded and did as I asked creating a gentle melody as Iron Tail hit the different sized pillars.

"That was wonderful Glaceon, let's try another combination. Shoot multiple Shadow Balls in the air, then shoot Ice Shard at them, and finish up with Secret Power," I said.

Glaceon did exactly like I said and multiple purple sparks fell while contrasting to Glaceon covered in pink from Secret Power.

"Nicely done Glaceon," I praised.

"Glace," she said.

I then heard a small clapping noise behind me causing me to turn around and see Drew, "Well done, Tulip," he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused in response. "What's with being called Tulip?"

He smirked while flipping his hair fringe, "Well your name is a flower and there are so many girl flower names, I can't remember which one you are Violet."

Okay he is really starting to tick me off, what is with his arrogant attitude.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed. "I'm not in the mood to be called random names."

"How about a contest battle," he said with a haughty tone.

I smirked back at him, "Fine by me," I said. "Glaceon let's go."

"Glace," she called as she poised herself for battle.

"Leafeon go," Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Leaf," he called as he took his stance.

Glaceon frowned as she saw Leafeon gave her a smirk.

"Lady's first," Drew said slyly as he flicked his hair.

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball!" I shouted.

"Leafeon use Energy Ball," Drew commanded.

Both balls collided in the middle causing an explosion of smoke.

"Leafeon use Leaf Blade," Drew commanded.

"Glaceon dodge it then use Ice Shard reinforced with Blizzard!" I yelled.

Glaceon dodged the attack and quickly used Ice Shard and reinforced it with Blizzard to speed it up to hit Leafeon before he could move.

"Leafeon use Magical Leaf," Drew shouted.

I smirked, "Dodge and then sneak attack."

Drew frowned in confusion along with Leafeon. Glaceon stopped the magical leaf with Blizzard and then sneakily used Icy Beam to freeze Leafeon in a block of ice.

When Blizzard cleared, Drew looked in shock to see that Leafeon was frozen.

He then smirked, "Leafeon use Solar Beam to get out of there!" he shouted.

I smirked, that's exactly what I had expected and it's time to finish this up.

Leafeon got out of his icy prison with Solar Beam heading toward Glaceon, "Glaceon, you know what to do," I said with a smile.

Glaceon nodded and performed Mirror Coat sending the solar beam back to Leafeon causing him to faint. Knowing he would already be weak when he used Solar Beam while being frozen, sending it back would cause a knockout.

"Well done Glaceon," I said as I knelt down to pet her head.

"Leafeon are you okay?" Drew asked concerned as he knelt next to his pokemon.

"Leafeon," he said and sent a frown to Glaceon who reciprocated a smirk.

"Thanks for the battle," I said as we returned our pokemon.

"You just won by pure luck," he huffed. "You won't be so lucky next time," he said with a smirk as he tossed a red object at me.

I caught it and saw that it was a rose, does he know I love roses.

"What's with the rose?" I asked confused.

"The rose is for Glaceon, her appeals were well done and she battled well, see you later Petunia," he said and walked back to the dorm.

Stupid grasshead, I then looked at the rose and smiled. I knew what a red rose symbolized, but the question was did he.

I checked my poketch to see that it was almost 9:00 and then headed back to my room. When I got there, Dawn was brushing her hair.

"Where did you go?" she asked curiously.

"After I fed my pokemon, I went to an open area on campus to practice some contest moves with Glaceon and then Drew challenged me to a battle," I said while trying to hide the rose, but unfortunately she saw it.

"Did Drew give that to you?" she teased.

I gave a very small almost non-existent blush, "Nope, he gave it to me to give to Glaceon for winning a battle against him."

She looked like she didn't believe me, "Uh huh, you know what red roses symbolize don't you?"

"I know what they mean and they are my favorite flower, but I think grasshead used it as a joke," I said.

Dawn shook her head sadly, "Whatever you say Lin, night," she yawned as she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and crept into bed quietly. I lay in bed while twirling the rose Drew gave me in my hand thinking about our battle that happened a little while ago. He's gonna be an interesting person to deal with. I put the rose down and turned over on my side before falling asleep.


	5. 1st Day Blues & 2nd Day Revenge

**_September 6th (Lilycove City, Hoenn) _**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning at 6:45 AM and changed before grabbing my black backpack covered in red &amp; white roses and made my way to the kitchen.

I was really nervous and wasn't really hungry so I decided to eat some berries real quick. I quickly fed my pokemon as well and returned them after they were done. I then went back to my room to put away my pokeballs, but left Skitty's and Glaceon's in my pocket. I went back into the kitchen to grab my backpack and found that Misty was already there starting to eat breakfast.

"Where are you going this early, classes are shortened today," Misty said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, "I know, but I'm required to go to new student orientation since I'm new here," I explained.

Misty nodded and I left to go to the auditorium to listen to new student orientation which was a bit embarrassing since it's mostly freshmen and I'm a junior. After entering the auditorium, I sat towards the back and Mr. Stone started to make his speech. I didn't really pay attention because mostly it was "welcome to the school," "please follow all rules and we will get along well," and finally "have a great academic year". I then left the auditorium to go to homeroom, when I got there, I saw that the whole gang was already there.

I sat next to Dawn, "How was orientation?" she asked.

"Dull," I said flatly. "I was embarrassed by the fact that I was probably the only junior there surrounded by freshmen."

"Aww," Drew cooed. "Is little Violet embarrassed?"

Everyone looked confused, "Uh Drew," Ash said. "Her name is Lin."

"Since my name is a flower and there's so many flower names, grasshead can't remember so he calls me any random flower," I said annoyed.

"Well there are so many flower names it is hard to remember yours," he teased while smirking.

I gave a smirk back, "Does that make you an airhead now since you can't remember my name," I teased back.

Everyone else just sat back watching with amusement as they saw me and Drew battle back and forth with name calling. Soon homeroom ended and we split off to our first period class. I had math first with Mr. Howard and apparently grasshead along with Paul had math with me as well. Once we got to the classroom, I saw a seating chart and guess who I got to sit by, you guessed it, grasshead. Math was boring and it didn't help that we had a pop quiz, thankfully, it wasn't that hard.

Thankfully time went by quickly in English and history as well. All we did was find our seats, get our books, and go over class expectations. Soon it was time for lunch and I started walking to cafeteria with Dawn while Paul and grasshead followed behind us.

"What do you think of Lilycove High so far?" Dawn asked as we got our food and headed to the table.

"It's okay so far, I don't necessarily appreciate having grasshead in all my classes so far and something tells me he's in all of them," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Drew isn't that annoying of a person, he'll come around," Dawn said sympathetically.

We made it to the table and started to eat. I then noticed that these four girls were staring at us weirdly.

"Umm?" I asked Dawn. "Who are the creepy girls staring at us?"

"They're the heads of the guy's fan clubs," Dawn spat. "They are sooo annoying."

"Veronica," Leaf hissed.

"Melina," Misty seethed.

"Francesca," Dawn spat.

"Who's the last one?" I asked.

"Brandi," Dawn, Leaf, and Misty said annoyed.

I sweatdropped at their behavior, "Am I missing something here?" I asked.

"The girls always get harassed by the girls heading our fan clubs," Ash explained.

As Ash said that, the four drama queens came walking up to our table.

"Did you have a good summer Drew?" Brandi asked sweetly.

Drew flicked his hair fringe, "I guess," he said.

Brandi then turned to look at me, "Who are you?" she sneered.

Keep cool May, just play cool, "My name is Lin, I'm new here this year," I said turning to face her.

"So you're a newbie, time to lay some rules," Veronica said in a snooty attitude. "We're the girls who run the heads of the hottie's fan clubs. We're also the most popular and best at this school."

Leaf snorted, "Best my ass, how are you the best if we keep beating you in battles all the time."

Veronica scowled at her and took a step forward, but Brandi stopped her, "No need to stoop to her level, she's beneath us," she said before smirking evilly at me. "Also since you're new here, I think you need a nice welcome to Lilycove High," she said sweetly as she started to take a glass of water and lift it in the air toward my head.

I don't think so brat, I quickly hit the bottom of the glass so that the water would hit her instead and then turned around to continue eating.

The gang stared at me in shock while Brandi's girls looked scared and Brandi looked about ready to kill me until a teacher came by.

"Is there a problem here?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"There's no problem here," I said sweetly lying flawlessly. "Brandi accidentally spilled water on herself."

Brandi then stomped away with her posse while the teacher went to another table.

"How in the world did you do that?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I smirked, "Maybe it's because I know five forms of martial arts and I'm part ninja," I said in a mysterious tone while still eating.

The gang looked at me in shock causing me to roll my eyes, "Relax, I'm just joking," I teased.

"But seriously how did you do that?" Misty asked.

I shrugged, "Just pure luck, glad it worked though," I said with a smirk.

"You can't keep relying on luck to get out of situations with her, I swear she's pure evil," Dawn muttered.

"Don't worry Dawn, I can handle her pathetic ways of humiliation, she won't know what hit her," I said as I took a bit of my salad.

"You know that those girls are going to make your life more miserable if you do that and us guys won't be able to help you," Ash said concerned.

I looked up and smiled slyly, "Just watch me."

The bell then rang signaling fifth period. As I predicted, I had Chemistry with Drew along with Misty and Ash. Chem was okay, but rather dull since we only went over class rules. Next was gym which was only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while Tuesday and Thursday were open hour. The whole gang had gym and we changed into the gym uniform of sky blue shirts and white gym shorts.

"Okay class!" Mr. Richards the gym teacher yelled. "Since class is short, we are playing dodgeball, winning team gets extra credit for today's class."

I groaned, I hated dodgeball because I had to play enough of a "dodgeball like game" when I was on missions, but fate just wants to make my life difficult today.

Mr. Richards then split the class down the middle. The gang was with me while Brandi and her posse were on the opposite team. Soon balls were thrown making it a warzone, fate then decided to play the cruel joke of having it be me against the drama queens. Life just loves me today, now I have to fight the brats and win extra credit otherwise I'm gonna get yelled at for life.

"You can do it Lin!" Dawn cheered.

"Time for payback," Brandi seethed while tossing a ball really hard. "This is for ruining my new top."

I dodged it with ease, then the girls all picked up a ball and aimed it at me.

"Bring it," I said with a sly smile. The drama queens tossed the balls at my legs so I couldn't run since I was toward the back of the boundary line.

"I don't think so," I said while jumping a few feet in the air while doing perfect split to avoid the balls hitting me.

I then quickly grabbed a ball and threw at the wall so that it would hit Francesca in the back. Then I grabbed a ball and aimed it at Melina who got hit on the arm. Two down two to go as Brandi and Veronica took many balls and started to throw them at me constantly. They backed me into the corner of the boundary lines and held the last two.

They smirked evilly, "Nowhere to run," they jeered.

Crap, now what, I started to think of a plan, that's it!

They threw the balls and I grabbed both of them while running at the girls and threw them back to hit both Veronica and Brandi just as the bell rang to change.

Mr. Richards blew the whistle, "Lin's team wins therefore earning extra credit today, now go shower," he ordered.

The gang then surrounded me congratulating on winning for the team.

"How did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"How did I do what?" I asked.

"Being able to stay calm and take out the best dodgeball players in the school?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just did it I guess."

Technically, being on missions constantly has taught me to keep a cool mind in any type of situation. After we changed, we split up into two groups for our last class. Dawn, grasshead, and I went to coordinating while everyone else went to battling.

We reached the practice contest arena at the school and took seats in the bleachers.

"Hello guys and welcome to coordinating," a familiar voice said.

I mentally slapped my forehead, I forgot that Solidad was teaching.

"Since it's a shortened class period today, we'll just watch some of you do your contest appeals," she said. "Let's see, Dawn, how about you come up first."

Dawn cheerfully made her way up to the contest field, "Piplup, Buneary spotlight!" she shouted.

"Piplup, Buneary," they said respectfully while landing.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam," she commanded.

Piplup then started to spin while using Bubble Beam toward the ceiling.

"Buneary use Ice Beam," she shouted.

Buneary then used Ice Beam to freeze the bubbles.

"Piplup use Peck and Buneary use Dizzy Punch," Dawn finished.

Piplup and Buneary used their attacks to break the ice bubbles and create multi-colored sparkles while landing in the middle.

Everyone clapped, "Well done Dawn, Drew you're next," Solidad said.

Dawn sat back down next to me while grasshead stood up and went onstage.

"Roselia, Butterfree, let's go!" Drew shouted.

"Roselia use Petal Dance and Butterfree use Whirlwind," Drew commanded.

The two moves then created a petal tornado.

"Butterfree use Confusion," Drew shouted.

The Confusion then made the tornado have a colorful glow to it.

"Roselia use Magical Leaf," Drew called.

The Magical Leaf then broke up the colorful tornado that made colorful petals fall everywhere.

Everyone clapped a little more loudly this time "Excellent Drew, Lin, you'll be the last one today," Solidad said.

I walked down to the stage, "Glaceon, Skitty come on out!" I shouted tossing their pokeballs.

"Skitty use Assist at the ceiling," I shouted.

Skitty's Assist came up with Bubble and shot it at the ceiling, we can work with that.

"Glaceon shoot multiple Shadow Balls in the air as well," I commanded.

Soon the ceiling was full of bubbles and shadow balls.

"Double Blizzard," I shouted.

Soon Glaceon and Skitty froze all the shadow balls and bubbles.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard," I shouted.

Glaceon's Ice Shard broke the frozen bubbles.

"Skitty use Safeguard and Glaceon use Secret Power," I said finishing it up.

The sparkles fell around Skitty and Glaceon as they used their moves to give their fur a glow leaving the sparkles to glow many colors. The class turned silent but then broke out into a huge applause.

"Well done Lin," Solidad said. "Class is dismissed, have a good day."

Dawn came to meet me at the bottom of the bleachers, "That was awesome Lin," she happily complimented.

I smiled, "Your appeal was awesome to Dawn," I complimented back.

"Not bad Iris," Drew said while tossing a rose. "That's for your pokemon."

"Stupid arrogant grasshead," I muttered with Dawn hearing me.

She shook her head and we left the practice arena to meet up with everyone else. After meeting up, we started making our way back to the dorm when Brandi just ran up and slapped me hard in the face.

"That's for lunch and gym class," she hissed.

I felt tears forming but swallowed them down, okay that is it!

She was about to hit me again when I caught her arm and twisted it behind her back hard.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," I whispered venomously.

I let her go while she ran away clumsily. The tears were becoming harder to hold in but I still swallowed them down.

"Okay, that's it, I'm going after her," Misty declared while reaching for her mallet.

I raised my arm to stop her, "You don't need to do that," I said shakily. "Let's just go before I get you guys into a bigger mess."

I started to walk fast to the dorm with everyone else running to catch up. I made it back to the dorm, sat back into the couch, and took a deep breath to calm myself down as I felt a tear run down my face. It's not like I haven't been hit before, I was just surprised under the circumstances. Guess dealing with Brandi is going to be tougher than I thought. Dawn sat next to me on my right, while Misty sat on my left, Leaf stood behind me, and the guys just stood solemnly in front of me.

I quickly wiped away the tear and did a small laugh, "Sorry about that guys, don't know why I'm crying, it didn't hurt that badly," I lied.

"Stop lying Lin, she hit you hard, you have every right to cry," Dawn said.

"Can I please go beat her up?" Misty begged.

I laughed, "No Misty, I can take care of myself, she just caught me by surprise is all. Although I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be difficult dealing with her. I underestimated the level of evilness she possesses," I said while touching my cheek gently only to wince in pain.

"You should at least go to the principal and tell what happened," Gary said.

"And be known as a goody two shoes or a tattle tale, no thanks, besides her stooges would give you guys grieve for getting her in trouble," I said.

"That's still uncalled for, those girls have never done anything this drastic," Ash said.

"Who said life will treat you nicely. They'll keep hurting me, but I'll take the hit, in the end, I'm the one that'll be on top and she's gonna regret the grief I'll give her in the end," I said with a smile.

"I'll say, it looked like you were ready to rip her arm off back there," Leaf pointed out.

I shrugged, "Well I couldn't let her hit me again, as the saying goes, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me," I said before I winced at the throbbing of pain. "Now the fun part is going be to hide the bruise that's going to show up in a day."

Dawn smiled, "We'll cover it up," she said cheerfully.

I shook my head sadly, "Thanks for the optimism Dawn, but I don't think it will cover all that well."

"How do you know it won't cover that well?" Drew asked suspiciously.

Great going May, how are you gonna explain that, "I've gotten bruises before," I said. "Makeup hides it for the most part, but it still shows up. I'll find out how bad it'll be by tomorrow morning and I suspect that there'll be talk."

"How do you know that?" Leaf asked.

"Call it a hunch," I said.

Dawn stood up, "Come on Lin, we're gonna have some fun," she said.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"You said that you make Poffins right, how about a Poffin bake-off, I'm curious to see how good your Poffins are," she said.

I laughed, "Okay, you're on," I said.

We headed to the kitchen and got out berries of all sorts and some herbs for me. Everyone one else watched and was curious because they knew Dawn made good Poffins. Soon the kitchen was a whirl wind as we made Poffins.

After a while, they were finally done, "Misty, Leaf, you wanna call one of your pokemon out to taste test?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," they said and called out their pokemon.

Misty choose Azurill while Leaf choose Furret as Dawn gave them each a Poffin. They tasted them and smiles lit up on their faces. Then I gave them one of mine and they also had smiles on their faces.

I laughed at their responses, "I think we can declare this as a tie," I said.

"Sounds fair enough," Dawn agreed as she grabbed two pokeballs. "Piplup, Buneary come on out."

"You too Skitty and Glaceon," I said as I let them out.

We fed them Poffins as a reward for doing well in the practice appeals that they had done a little bit earlier. After they were done eating, we returned them and I started gathering some herbs to make a salve for my cheek, the pain was killing me.

"What are you doing Lin?" Leaf asked.

"I'm making a salve for my cheek, the pain is killing me," I said.

Dawn looked upset, "If I knew you in pain I wouldn't have asked you to make poffins," she said.

"Don't worry about it Dawn, your Poffin competition is what I needed to get me in a good mood," I said with a smile.

I finished making the salve and started to put it on my cheek. Thankfully the color of the salve was a light pink so it didn't stick out too much.

I then heard a small beeping noise and decided that it was time to leave for my room, "I'm gonna video call my brother, I'll see ya later," I said going into the room, but slipped into the hall to listen.

_"__Hey Lance__," __Ash said__. _

_"Is the room secure?" __Lance asked__. _

_"__Yeah, Lance, Lin just left for her room to call her brother__," __Gary said__. _

_"Good, so we have Jupiter and Saturn in our custody, but we have a hunch that Mars will try to strike soon as well," __he said__._

_"__Huh__," __Leaf said__. "__That's exactly what May said yesterday when she helped us out__."_

_"She was there again, she's been showing up at the same time as us recently, that girl is insufferable," __he said gruffly__. _

The same can be said to you to buddy.

_"__What's the deal with you and her anyways__?" __Ash asked.__ "__She has been extremely helpful and nice to us, except for Drew because he can't keep his mouth shut__."_

Well…..the grasshead has it coming if he's gonna keep smirking, flipping his fringe, and insulting me.

_"She's an annoyance and outside help is not necessary, she's probably doing it to boost her image," __Lance said__. _

WHAT! Okay, he has official ticked me off. I do what I do to help other people and pokemon, NOT to promote my image you jerk.

_"__I can agree with that__," __Drew said__. "__She is a bit of show-off__." _

_"__You're just ticked off because she flipped you a few days ago__," __Gary teased__. _

_"Just keep eye out for Mars," __Lance said tiredly and signed off__._

I went back to my room and let out Riolu. We then walked to the kitchen and I gave him some milk to drink.

"How is your brother doing?" Leaf asked.

"He's doing fine," I lied. "He's been busy training."

"Hey Gary, we should get back to the game, we still need to keep leveling up," Ash pointed out.

The guys then decided to take over the TV and play video games while the girls went to go train with their pokemon. I went into my room and started to practice the piano while Riolu sat on my bed and watched me in curiosity. The evening past by quickly, I was working on history homework when Dawn came back from training.

"How was training?" I asked looking up from my homework.

"It was good, wish you could have joined us," she said.

"I know, I wish I could have, but it would have been hard to cover my bruise," I said.

"How is your cheek?" Dawn asked.

"The pain is starting to go away, the salve I made really helped, maybe it won't appear after all," I said optimistically.

I then got ready for bed and fell asleep playing back all the events that happened today while worrying about the bruise that would show up in the morning.

* * *

_**September 7th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)**_

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up a little bit early because I wanted to check to see how my face was. I saw that the swelling was almost non-existent, but there was a nasty blue/purple mark on my face which I would have to cover before classes.

I then changed and grabbed my key pendent that my parents gave me on my seventh birthday, the day they died. I only wore it when I felt I needed the strength of my parents to be close to me.

I went into the kitchen to start eating cereal and everyone started to trickle in.

"Lin, how in the world did you not cry from that slap, your bruise looks terrible!" Dawn cried as she sat next to me making everyone turn their heads to look at me.

"It's not so bad, it barely hurts and there is hardly any swelling," I said optimistically.

"You sure know how to take a hit," Gary said.

Technically he was right since I took multiple hits when fighting bad guys constantly although I never took this hard of a hit in the face.

"I think we can cover that up nicely so no one will notice," Dawn said cheerfully as she started dragging me back to our room.

She then went into her makeup stash and pulled out a bunch of different colored foundations and she started putting it on my bruise.

"Voila!" she said happily as she gave me a mirror.

"Wow!" I said surprised. "Thanks Dawn; you can't even see it at all!"

"All in a day's work of a fashionista," she said happily.

I checked my poketch, "We better get going to homeroom or we'll be late," I said as I turned to grab my backpack.

We then headed into the common room to find everyone waiting for us, "Wow Dawn, you did a good job covering her bruise," Leaf said surprised.

"Was there any doubt?" Dawn asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Paul grunted causing Dawn to pout.

I smiled while shaking my head at their silly behavior and we left to go to homeroom. When I got to homeroom, teens started whispering loudly, "that's the girl who got punched", "Brandi is gonna kill her", and "how is she still able to show up after yesterday". Misty gave them a glare that made them shut up, I gave her a grateful smile and she smiled in return.

"It looks like your attracting a lot of attention Heather," Drew said arrogantly.

I ignored him, I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of retorting back, I know better than that so I started to doodle on a blank page in my notebook.

"Iris….Petal…...Rose… Lin," Drew finally said.

"Yes," I said pleasantly as I turned around to face him.

"I said you're attracting a lot of attention," he said while flicking his hair fringe.

"I heard you the first time," I said.

"Why didn't you answer then airhead?" he asked arrogantly.

"I only respond to my name and I didn't hear it until now," I said teasingly. "And I'm not sure if I'm the airhead here, after all I know what my name is, what about you?"

After saying that the bell rang and I left to go to first period. The morning was uneventful with only a few whispers here and there, but I ignored them. The bell finally rang for the end of history and I followed Dawn to the cafeteria.

"How were your classes this morning?" she asked anxiously.

"Classes were fine, grasshead was being his arrogant self and there were only a few whispers here and there," I reported.

We got our food and made our way to the table where everyone else was. Everyone was either chatting, ignoring someone, or hitting/yelling at someone while I sat and ate my lunch watching everyone else's antics.

Soon Brandi and the other drama queens came up to our table, "I'm surprised you decided to show your face, I thought you would have left the school by now," Brandi said snootily.

"Why should I leave, nothing has happened that gives me cause for me to leave," I said lazily while still eating.

"You need to show some respect, we're a lot better than you and the loser girls here," Francesca said.

"Excuse me!" Leaf yelled starting to stand up along with Dawn and Misty.

"Um…..hello, we are the most popular girls here and it's about time you showed us some respect," Brandi said while inspecting her fingernails.

"Oh please," I said trying to hold back laughter. "Just leave before you say something else more stupid."

"Okay, that's it!" Brandi screeched as she was about to hit me.

"Chick fight!" someone yelled.

Unfortunately, there were no teachers in the room so right now I didn't have a lot of help. The girls started to make their way to help me, "Gary, Ash, Paul, hold the girls back, I got this," I said as I dodged Brandi's hand.

The guys grabbed the girls while they protested and soon there was an empty circle with people on the edges wanting to watch. Brandi kept trying to hit me, but I just kept dodging calmly not hitting back, I couldn't retaliate without a whole bunch of trouble. She was about to kick me in the gut when I grabbed her foot to keep her off balance.

"I think we've had enough fighting for one day sweetie," I said in a fake sweet tone.

I then twisted her foot to cause her to twist her body causing her to off balance. So to finish the deed, I pushed her gently so that she would trip in her ridiculous high heels into a table and land the top half of her body in mash potatoes and salad dressing. Everyone started to laugh at the ridiculous scene of Brandi lying in food.

"I think it's about time we made our exit," I told the gang while grabbing my backpack.

We quickly grabbed our stuff and headed to a bench in a hallway by the library.

"That was awesome!" Dawn said in awe as she sat on the bench.

I laughed and then stopped, "I don't think that was a good idea," I said in thoughtful tone. "I think she's gonna kill me now or worst, getting me expelled."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Leaf said. "You didn't start the fight and you didn't throw a punch."

"Plus, that is one of the best forms of revenge I've ever seen," Misty laughed. "She had it comin'."

"I have to say, you have made school more interesting and it's only been two days," Gary said.

The bell then rang signaling the end of lunch and we soon split up to go to class. Chemistry was a bit boring since we continued to learn about safety procedures. The class phone rang and Mr. Elias went to answer it and then hung up.

"Linnea Mason, please report to the principal's office," he said as he made his way back to the white board.

I started to gather my stuff and Misty gave me a worried look. I shot her an "it'll be okay" look and left the room making my way to the principal's office. When I got to main office, the secretary and Mr. Stone were talking.

"Miss Mason, please follow me," Mr. Stone said as he started to walk to his office.

After entering and sitting down, he shut the door behind him, "If this is about the cafeteria incident, I'm really sorry about that," I apologized.

"This isn't about that and you are not at fault, Brandi will be suspended until the beginning of October because of her actions. The reason you were called here is that we have a mission for you," he said.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"The 'we' means Mr. Stone and I May," Professor Oak said as he came into the office.

"What are you doing here Professor Oak and how did you know it was me?!" I asked surprised.

"I came here to talk to Mr. Stone here about a theft that happened at my lab last night," Professor Oak said grimly. "Some files of my research went missing that I would like returned. I came to ask Mr. Stone if he could help but he suggested you since you were attending school here in disguise."

"What does this have to do with me, shouldn't Officer Jenny handle it?" I asked.

"Along with the files taken, I noticed that a piece of a map was missing as well that I was trying to research and it is top secret so I don't want the word to spread," Professor Oak explained.

"I wish I could help you, but I don't want to leave school yet. My roommates think I got in a bunch of trouble from earlier today and it would cause a lot of suspicion," I said concerned.

"I understand, would it help if you could investigate after school?" Professor Oak asked.

"That'll be fine," I said with a nod.

Professor Oak smiled, "Good, we can leave the school by helicopter later today."

"Here's a pass for coordinating class," Mr. Stone said as he handed me a slip of paper. "If your roommates are concerned, just tell them you were helping Nurse Joy."

I nodded in understanding and left the office for the practice arena. When I arrived, Solidad was explaining something when I handed her my pass and made my way to sit next to Dawn.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I got called to the principal's office during fifth hour," I said while sitting down.

"So you got in trouble, get detention?" Drew teased.

"Nope, had to explain my side of the incident and fill out paperwork, also Brandi got suspended for a month," I said happily before turning back to listen to Solidad.

The class was about over when Solidad told us to stop, "One quick announcement, start preparing for the battle tournament on the twenty-fourth, the date will approach quicker than you think, have a good day," she said as she then dismissed us.

We met up with the rest of the gang outside of the academic building, "Lin, what happened after you got called to the principal's office?" Misty asked concerned.

"He just wanted me to explain what happened and then fill out some paperwork," I said as Misty sighed in relief.

"That's good, cause if you got in trouble, then I would have beaten Brandi to a pulp," Misty said while making a fist and punching it into her other hand.

"No need, she's suspended for a month," I said relieved.

"Linnea, can you come here please," Nurse Joy called from the front of the building.

"We'll see ya later Lin," Leaf said as the group headed back to the dorm.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" I asked as I reached the front of the building.

"Mr. Stone would like to see you in his office," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said and walked to the principal's office.

"Are you ready to leave May?" Professor Oak asked.

"Not yet, I need to quickly grab my gear and I'll meet you at the helicopter. Also please call me Lin if you see me like this," I asked kindly.

"Of course," Professor Oak said with a smile. "I'll meet you at the helicopter."

I quickly left the office to the back of the building where the dorm was. Thankfully there was a tree that was near where my window was and I silently crept up to it. I saw that Dawn wasn't in the room so I quietly opened the window and slipped inside. I quickly changed into my mission outfit and grabbed my gear when I heard Dawn talking outside of the door. I quickly leapt to the window and slid out to hide in the tree.

Dawn walked into the room puzzled, "That's funny, I don't remember this window being open," she said and quickly closed it while also drawing the shade down.

Whew, that was close, I quickly rocket skated my way to the airport to find Professor Oak waiting at the helicopter. We soon were in the air and making way to Pallet Town.

"Professor Oak, what is so important about this piece of map that was stolen?" I asked in curiosity.

"I wish I knew, I found that small piece of map a few days ago when I was doing research around Mt. Moon. I was going to look at it more closely today, but that was when I saw that it was stolen along with a few other files of important research," he said sadly.

"Don't worry Professor Oak, I'll find it," I said optimistically.

After a couple more hours we finally reached the lab. Professor Oak then led me to a mechanical door that was open with a few burn marks by the keypad. Inside the room, I saw a bunch of filing cabinets and one had the same burn marks on them as the door keypad. I quickly took out a pair of infrared glasses and pressed a button for a piece of metal to bend out with a red light at the end and then went to look for any other evidence. This is weird, there isn't any, must be the work of a pro. I quickly put away the glasses and called Max on my poketch.

"Hey Max, can you do a scan on these burn marks?" I asked.

"_Sure May, just scan the area with your poketch_," he said.

My poketch lit up and started to scan the burn marks that were on the file cabinet.

"_Hmm…the scan shows that the marks were made with some sort of electric device, it's hard to tell_," Max said.

"Can you download the security footage for me?" I asked.

"_Sure thing May_," Max said as he started to type fast.

Soon a holographic image of the security footage came up. A woman in her early twenties took out a short weapon of some kind and poked into the keypad and then crept inside to the file cabinet and did the same thing. She then stole the files, closed the cabinet and left. A funny thing I noticed was that she kept her face away from the camera as if she knew where they were same with where the files were.

"Max can you do a recognition scan from what we can see of the thief and compare it to the criminal data base?" I asked.

"_Sure thing May, but it'll take some time to do that though, I'll ping you when it's done_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and signed off.

"Gramps, why didn't you tell me you were robbed," a voice said concerned.

Oh no, how did they get here, Professor Oak said he didn't tell anyone.

"Gary what are you doing here?!" Professor Oak asked surprised.

So Professor Oak was telling the truth, the question is then, how did PHPA find out.

"My friend's and I came as soon as we heard from PHPA to investigate," he said concerned.

Everyone then noticed I was in the room, "What are you doing here?" Drew asked annoyed.

"I came to investigate because Professor Oak asked me to," I said shortly.

I then turned my attention to Professor Oak, "I've done all that I can in here, I'll check outside before I leave," I said.

Professor Oak nodded in agreement, "Please do."

I started to leave when Drew put out his arm to stop me, "What did you find out?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you, you don't seem to appreciate my help and besides, you're smart enough to figure it out," I said annoyed.

"Please May?" Leaf asked.

"I wish I could tell you who did it, but I don't even know myself. All I know is that it was done by the work of a pro," I said honestly. "Hmmm….give me a sec."

I dialed up Max again, "Hey Max, can you pull up a blue print of the lab with all the placements of the security cameras?" I asked.

"_Sure thing May_," he said as he quickly typed on his computer.

A holographic map came up, it looked like there was a window down the hall with no placement of security cameras and I quickly pulled out my infrared glasses.

"Why do you need sunglasses inside airhead?" Drew asked.

I smirked, "They aren't sunglasses grasshead," I said as I pushed the button to activate the glasses.

I then walked over to the area to see a shape of an object outside the lab. I quickly went outside to the window. I put the glasses away and picked up an object that looked like a black tulip. Suddenly another one flew at us and I pushed everyone out of the way. The thrown item was a black tulip that gave off an electric shock. I looked at the flower closely and quickly stepped back as it gave off a huge electric attack.

"It seems someone is too curious for their own good," a voice called from the roof.

I took a battle stance, "Who are you, show yourself!"

The voice laughed and made her way down to the ground gracefully to pick up the tulip.

She was the thief from earlier, she was in her early twenties with curly yellow hair and wore a Team Rocket uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"That's for me to know and for you not to," she said as she aimed her tulip at me.

I kicked it out of her hands and started to fight her, I hated to admit it but she was really good. She grabbed the tulip that I found out of my hands and shot an electric attack that made me fall to the ground paralyzed. She quickly grabbed the tulip I kicked out of her hands and had a small round ball in her hand.

"That was a bore, I was thinking you'd be more of a challenge, see ya later loser," she laughed and threw the little ball at her feet causing a puff of smoke to cover her escape.

"Butterfree, use Gust!" Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Butterfree," it shouted and used Gust to clear the smoke away only to show that the mysterious woman had disappeared.

"She is so getting beaten the next time I see her," I said as I lay on the ground paralyzed.

"I highly doubt that, as I recall, she just kicked your butt," Drew said with a smirk.

"Can it grasshead, I don't need to take crap from you right now," I said annoyed trying to move.

"When else are you going to get it," he teased.

"Drew, leave her alone, she did help us out and save us from that tulip attack. So if you make one more insult to her, you're gonna face my mallet," Misty threaten. "Got it?"

"Why shouldn't I tease her, she did get her butt kicked," he said arrogantly while flicking his hair fringe.

Misty took out her mallet and hit him on the head hard making everyone cringe.

"I warned you," she said as she put her mallet away.

"Not that I want to take attention of grasshead's pain, but does someone have an idea how to get me out of this state of paralysis?" I asked.

"Hmm….I believe the way to get you out of the state of paralysis is for an electric type to touch you, that way the shock waves can be absorbed by an electric pokemon with harming them," Professor Oak hypothesized.

"Pikachu, you wanna help?" Ash asked Pikachu who sat on his shoulder.

"Pika," he said as he hopped down and scampered to me putting his paw on my hand absorbing the electric currents.

I was able to finally move, "Thanks Pikachu," I said cheerfully as I grabbed a piece of Pokeblock from a side pocket and gave it to him.

"Pika," he said cheerfully as he ate it while I scratched his head.

After he finished eating, Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

I started to stand up but was weak from the paralysis and almost fell over when Drew caught me causing me to blush a little.

"Falling me already airhead," Drew teased.

"In your dreams, thanks for save though, I'm just weak after that attack," I said trying to be nice while grabbing an Oran Berry to eat.

"I just think you're weak and can't take a hit," he teased as I quickly ate the berry.

"Okay grasshead, two things; one, that is the last time I try to be nice to you and two," I said as I punched him in the upper arm, "Who's the one that can't take a hit now?" I asked with a smirk as he cringed and grabbed his arm in pain.

Everyone laughed while Paul smirked at our antics.

"Nice one May, someone needs to keep his ego in check," Leaf laughed.

"Dude you really need to keep your mouth shut," Gary said while shaking his head at the ground and laughing.

I heard a ding come from my poketch, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"_The scan just finished and it came up with an 87% match up to a mysterious agent named Domino who uses a black tulip as a weapon_," he reported.

"Okay thanks Max," I said before signing off as a helicopter flew overhead.

"See ya guys later," I said doing a two finger salute before grabbing my grappling gun to shot it at the railing of the helicopter. I then flew up, climbed in, put on a head set, and buckled in. I looked down to see everyone staring at me and I signaled the pilot to leave.

As we flew back to Lilycove City, I kept replaying what happened during my fight with Domino, I couldn't believe I lost. Then again I have been a bit lazy with training and I haven't trained with Blaziken in a while. After we made it back to Lilycove High, I quickly went back to the dorm, changed into my pjs, and saw that it was 8:00. I decided to quickly eat and feed my pokemon before doing homeworking and crashing.

I was about done with my math homework before everyone came in at 10:00.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously. "After I came back here, I didn't see anyone."

"Right….ummmmm…we went to train with our pokemon," Misty lied.

"We didn't notice it was this late until we finished," Leaf said.

"Where were you?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I was busy helping with the pokemon in the Pokemon Center here on campus, Nurse Joy needed some help, that's why she called me over," I lied. "Then I came back here and did homework."

"Crap," Dawn cried. "I forgot we have that history quiz tomorrow."

"Don't worry, just do the reading and you'll be fine," I said reassuringly before turning to head to our room.

I quickly finished the homework and climbed into bed. I took off my glasses and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.


	6. The Battle Tournament

**_September 24th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The first few weeks of school went by smoothly. School was normal, Brandi wasn't there to annoy me, no missions came up, no theft attempts by Team Galactic, and no thefts by Domino. In the meantime besides school, I started to do more practicing of martial arts in secret with Blaziken and starting teaching Riolu how to fight as well. Compared to the first few weeks being smooth, this weekend was going to be interesting. First there was the battle tournament today, then Misty's birthday was tomorrow, and Sunday there's gonna be a museum gala featuring the Lustrous Orb meaning undercover work to make sure it doesn't get stolen.

Currently I was changing into a flowy sapphire blue dress that reached a little above the knee with thin straps along with the top covered with a sheer material that covered my shoulders, silver flats, my pokeball charm bracelet, and my treble clef necklace. I wore my wig in a fishtail braid and to bit a little gutsy, I decided to not wear the glasses today and a little bit of makeup.

Everyone was already in the kitchen eating breakfast when I came in. I grabbed some bacon along with a few pancakes and began to eat before I noticed that Drew was staring at me.

"Do I look that terrible to be stared at," I asked him sarcastically blushing a little.

He snapped out of his stare while blushing a little and continued to eat, everyone else started to snicker.

"I think you look awesome Lin," Dawn complimented happily. "You must be if you got Drew drooling over you."

Everyone else started to snicker again while Drew and I blushed a little, "You look awesome too," I complimented back.

"What are we chopped liver?" Leaf asked.

"You look hot Leafy," Gary teased slyly.

"Can it playboy," Leaf said blushing a little. "But thanks."

"You all look awesome," I said.

"Even me?" Drew asked slyly making me blush a little more.

"I suppose even you," I said while shrugging my shoulders before I continued to eat. To be honest Drew looked hot in his green dress shirt and slacks, but I sure wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

"We better get going to find out who we are battling against," Misty said getting everyone's attention.

I went to grab my backpack with food for later and we quickly left the dorm to the main board to find the placement of where we were. The tournament today was for the juniors only and we all got paired with a random student. All battles were single battles with any pokemon you had. The day was going to be really long you could say, it's a lot of battles since there are 256 juniors at the school. The way I was told the battles worked was that there are four rounds of battles that take place in multiple battlefields all across campus that takes about five hours to finish ending up with sixteen students. There is an hour break and then the remaining battles continue in the main battle arena at the school. The student who wins gets noticed as top battler of the month or something along those lines.

"Good luck with your battles you guys, see ya in the finals," I said as I made my way to field C.

My first battle was against a student named John who had a Squirtle. I decided to use Shinx, he needed the battle experience and I had a type advantage.

"Shinx use Discharge!" I shouted.

"Squirtle Withdraw!" John yelled.

Squirtle managed to avoid Discharge and peeked out of his shell.

"Squirtle use Bubble!" John shouted.

"Shinx dodge and use Shockwave!" I shouted.

Shinx dodged Bubble and used Shockwave to hit Squirtle before he knew it.

"Squirtle!" John cried as his pokemon cried in pain.

Squirtle was now standing weakly from the attack, "Shinx use Thunder Fang!" I shouted.

Shinx ran up and bit Squirtle on the arm giving a terrible shock causing Squirtle to faint.

"Squirtle is no longer able to battle, therefore, Shinx and Linnea are the winners," the referee shouted.

"Good job Shinx," I said to him as he leapt into my arms and I gave him a hug. I fed him some Pokeblock and returned him to his pokeball.

I went to the board in the main area and saw that my next opponent was a girl named Rachel at field B. I used Munchlax who beat Sunflora pretty quickly. I then walked to the main board to see that my next battle wasn't for another thirty minutes so I decided to walk around the campus enjoying the nice day.

"Lin, wait up," I heard Dawn shout as she ran up from behind.

"Hey Dawn, how did your battles go?" I asked.

"They were fine, got some tough opponents though," she said. "I almost lost my last match, but everyone saw yours, you were awesome."

I heard someone creeping up behind me and saw that everyone else caught up to Dawn so it had to be grasshead. I took Glaceon's pokemon calling her out silently and I gave her a nod with a smirk meaning 'you know what to do'.

She nodded with a creepy smile and then used Ice Beam to freeze Drew's whole body in place but his head with a position of looking like he was about to touch my shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't grasshead, _ice_ of you to drop by," I teased while smirking.

"Not funny airhead, now thaw me out!" Drew said angrily.

"I don't see why I should, it's seems your on some pretty thin ice, maybe even getting cold feet about your upcoming battles," I teased some more.

"Snow more puns please," he whined. "Aw crap."

Everyone cracked up but Paul at Drew saying an ice pun when he didn't want to.

I laughed, "Icy what you did there, nice one. Paul, you might want to call out Magmortar to thaw out grasshead," I said regaining my composure.

Paul nodded, "Magmortar stand by and use Flamethrower," he commanded.

"Not on the hair!" Drew cried.

"Mag," he said deeply and used Flamethrower to thaw Drew out.

"Thatttt wassssn't funny Linnnn," Drew said grumpily while shivering.

"Next time, don't try to sneak up on me and eat this you'll feel better," I said handing him some Pokeblock.

Drew ate it and he immediately turned red with steam coming out of his ears.

"Hot!" he yelled running into the school.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no…..," Dawn started to sing.

"Don't sing Troublesome," Paul grunted.

Dawn pouted, "You always ruin my fun," she complained.

"What did you give him Lin?" Gary asked.

I smiled, "I gave him Tamato Pokeblock to warm up and it looks like that did the trick," I said before becoming concerned. "Hopefully I didn't make him lose concentration for his upcoming battles."

"Don't worry about it, but he will try to get back at you," Ash said nervously.

I smirked while putting a fist in my other hand, "I accept the challenge."

"You're weird and scary at the same time," Ash said.

Misty hit Ash with her mallet, "Don't call her that," she scolded.

I laughed, "It's okay Misty, don't hurt him too much so he can't battle," I said with a laugh as I checked my poketch. "We better go to our battles, good luck you guys!" I shouted as I walked to field C.

"You too Lin!" they shouted back.

I got to the field to see that my opponent was at one end of the field. I quickly reached my end and I had to call out my pokemon first.

"Let's go Skitty!" I shouted.

"Nya," he said as he jumped out.

"Let's go Houndoom," my opponent Mark shouted.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower," Mark shouted.

"Skitty twirl while dodging!" I shouted.

Skitty twirled while dodging and avoided the attack. I picked up on the technique from Ash and Dawn while watching them battling and training.

"Houndoom don't let it get away, use Thunder Fang!" Mark shouted.

"Nya," Skitty cried as she got shocked badly.

"Skitty!" I cried. "Use assist."

"Nya," she shouted and got a Hydro Pump.

It hit Houndoom causing a lot of damage, but it still managed to get up.

"Skitty, let's light it up!" I cried happily.

"Nya," she cried and used Thunderbolt to shock Houndoom and make it faint since it was wet to begin with causing everyone to gasp.

"Houndoom is unable to battle meaning Skitty and Linnea are the winners," the ref yelled.

"You did it Skitty!" I cried happily while hugging her when she leapt in my arms. "Let's go see who I battle against next."

I made my way to the main board and saw that my next opponent was a girl named Marie from my English class at field F.

I then noticed that grasshead was also looking at the board for his next opponent with Roselia at his side.

"Glad to see you won your battle," I said honestly.

He smirked and flicked his hair fringe, "Of course I'd win, I'm that good."

"I'm sorry about the Pokeblock, it was supposed to warm you up, but I think it went a little overboard. I use that Pokeblock for fire type pokemon when they are low on energy," I said apologetically.

"I'd say you owe me big time since you caused me to suffer today," he teased.

"Fine, what do you want in return?" I asked.

"Hmmm….I'll let you know," he said with a smirk.

"Arrogant grasshead," I muttered and then noticed that Roselia looked wore out.

"Here you go Roselia," I said kindly giving her some Pokeblock.

She ate it and looked a whole lot better, "Roselia!" she chirped happily.

I smiled and pet her head, "You're welcome," I said warmly.

"Good luck with your battle Drew, I better meet you in the finals," I teased with a smirk.

He smirked back, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing," he teased back while handing me a rose causing me to blush.

"Let me guess, this is for my pokemon," I said with a huff.

"That's for helping Roselia, good luck Violet," he said and walked away flicking his hair fringe causing me to blush again.

"Nya," Skitty teased.

"Oh shush you," I said flustered.

I looked at the rose and then put it in my hair near my ear.

"We better get to our next battle," I said to Skitty.

We then left for field F and got there the same time as Marie. The battle went by quickly and Skitty won against Bibarel.

"Again well done Skitty!" I praised. "Come on, let's stop by my locker to get my backpack that has food in it and fine a nice place to eat outside for a late lunch."

"Nya," she agreed while nodding her head.

We left the tournament area and found a nice open area on campus. I set up a blanket to eat on and prepared pokemon food for everyone.

"Come on out everyone!" I shouted and tossed up their pokeballs. "Time to eat lunch."

Everyone started to eat while I gave Riolu some milk.

"Good job on battling today you guys, I'm proud of you," I said to Shinx, Munchlax, and Skitty.

I then turned my attention to Swablu, Glaceon, and Riolu, "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to battle at some point, now eat up."

I started to grab a sandwich I made earlier when I saw everyone walking towards me.

"Hey guys, how were your battles?" I asked looking up at them.

"Our battles went well, it seems we're all passing on," Leaf said as I noticed that Munchlax was about to gobble more pokemon food.

"Oh no you don't Munchlax!" I yelled getting some May's pink surprise out of my pocket and throwing it at him. "Think fast."

"Munchlax," he said happily as he jumped catching the Pokeblock in his mouth and smiled as he stomach bulged after eating it and fell asleep.

I laughed, "Sleep well Munchlax," I said gently as I returned him to his pokeball.

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked.

I looked confused, "Where did what come from?"

"The whole thing with noticing Munchlax and having killer reflexes to toss Pokeblock to him that fast," Dawn said incredulously.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a habit I guess."

"What's with the rose in the hair?" Misty teased.

I blushed slightly, "What about it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Did Drew give it to you?" Leaf asked with a smile curiously.

"Yes, so," I said in a bored tone hoping they would stop teasing me.

"You got extra food in there?" Ash asked with big eyes.

I laughed at his antics and thankful for the distraction, "Of course, I figured I'd be the only one to think about lunch so I packed food for all."

"Any of your pokemon injured or tired?" I asked once I handed out everyone's sandwiches.

"Everyone's probably tired, but no one is injured too badly," Misty said.

I nodded as I went back to eating my sandwich while everyone called out their pokemon to eat before eating their own food.

"These sandwiches are the best!" Ash said with his mouth full.

Misty hit him with her mallet, "Don't eat with your mouth full," she scolded.

"Ash is right though," Gary agreed. "These sandwiches are good, how did you learn to cook so well?" he asked while eating.

"I learned from living at the Pokemon Center and helping out," I said without catching my slipup of information.

Everyone looked curious, "Why did you live at the Pokemon Center?" Dawn asked.

Crap, I don't really want to give the whole back story, I might slip up even more. Thankfully Skitty got my attention as she was starting to get a little crazy so I returned her.

"My, would you look at the time, battles continue in ten minutes, we should get going," I said quickly and started to clean up while return my pokemon.

Everyone stared at me funny but eventually helped clean up and return their pokemon as well.

"I'll meet up with ya at the board, I have to put my backpack in my locker," I said and went inside. I put my backpack away and walked to the main board to find everyone there.

There were sixteen left to battle, it was us eight and eight others. The board then lit up to show the pairings. Shows that fate likes to play practical jokes, apparently I was against Brandi and I thought she was suspended. I looked to see that everyone was paired against their annoying enemy. Misty v. Melina, Dawn v. Francesca, Leaf v. Veronica, Gary v. Brian (the guy who annoys Leaf), Ash vs. Rudy (the guy who annoys Misty), Paul vs. Conway (the guy who annoys Dawn and to be honest, he is extremely creepy), and lastly Drew v. Brendon (the guy who apparently makes Drew annoyed for no reason).

"Looks like our battles are going to be interesting," I said.

"Where'd ya get that dress, a thrift shop," Brandi said snootily while walking up to the board. "Plus roses in the hair are a fashion don't."

"As if I care, besides I thought you were suspended," I said bored.

"My parents convinced the school to allow me to come back early," she said overly sweet which made me want to gag.

She looked at the board, "Looks like you're against me, hmm, you're not that much of a challenge. You're a pathetic coordinator and you're pokemon couldn't win against a Magikarp," she said bored while waving her hand.

"That is it!" I yelled, making my friends turn in shock never seeing me this mad.

"You may insult me, but you may NEVER insult my pokemon, prepare for the embarrassment of a lifetime," I said venomously.

"Whatever loser, see you on the battle field," she said bored and walked away.

"I'm going to kill that stuck up no good idiotic tramp!" I shouted.

"Good grief Lin, I thought you were gonna strangle her," Leaf said.

"Oh believe me, I was this close to doing it," I said making a gesture with my thumb and pointer finger with very little space in between before smirking evilly. "She is going to get it."

"Calm down airhead, keep your cool or you won't meet me in the finals," Drew teased.

"Excuse me, who said you'll be in the finals," Ash said.

"Calm down, anyone one of us will be in the finals, may the odds be ever in favor," I said with a smile.

I turned to look at the board to see that Misty's battle was first.

"Knock 'em dead Misty!" Dawn cheered.

Misty went to the battle field while everyone else went to the bleachers.

They were about to call out their pokemon when my poketch rang and saw it was Brock.

"I'll be back Dawn, I have to take this," I said as I left the stadium.

"_Hey Lin, could you come down to the Pokemon Center? We have a lot of pokemon to care for and we need help_," he said looking tired.

"I'm on my way," I said and signed off.

I went inside the school Pokemon Center to see a ton of pokemon needing care.

Basically for the next forty-five minutes, I helped do basic first aid, made medicine and Pokeblock, and watched some baby pokemon. I checked the monitor in the Pokemon Center to see that my battle would take place in five minutes.

"Brock, I've got to go, my battle is in five minutes," I said.

"That's fine Lin, thanks so much for the help, things have quieted down so you can go," Brock said gratefully.

"No problem Brock, I was glad I was able to help," I said with a smile and quickly ran to the battle stadium for my battle.

When I got there, I saw everyone in a group, "Lin, where were you, you missed all of our battles," Dawn whined.

"I'm sorry Dawn, Brock called me to help in the Pokemon Center. They had an overflow of pokemon that needed care," I said sadly.

"Linnea Mason, please report to the field," an announcer said over the loud speaker.

"If it makes you feel better, you don't have to stick around for my battle," I told Dawn honestly.

"Are you kidding me, we are so sticking around to see you kick Brandi's butt!" Dawn shouted with her fist in the air.

I smiled, "See ya later," I said and raced to the field.

"Good luck Lin!" the girls shouted as I ran.

I finally made it to the field and stood at my end where Brandi was chosen to send out her pokemon first.

"Rapidash sweetie, time to shine," she said sweetly.

"Swablu, let's go!" I shouted throwing her pokeball.

"Wow your pokemon are pathetic, Rapidash use Fire Spin," Brandi said with a smirk.

"Alright Swablu, we're gonna end this now, combination melodic flight," I said with a smirk.

Swablu first dodged the attack and did Sing putting Rapidash to sleep making its flames die down. Then she used Peck multiple times to weaken Rapidash while it was sleeping. She then did Aerial Ace combined with Sky Attack to deliver the big sucker punch. Lastly, she used Sing again to wake up Rapidash who tried to stand but fainted in the end making it humiliating.

"Uh…Rapidash is no longer able to battle, the match goes to Swablu and Linnea," the ref said in shock.

Swablu landed on my head, "Good job, you did beautifully," I praised.

I turned to see Brandi with a shocked look on her face and I gave her a smirk in return before walking off the stage.

"Holy crap Lin, you creamed her," Dawn said astonishing.

"It was no big," I said while returning Swablu.

"Now it's the fight amongst us, good luck to all," I said.

We went to the main board to see the pairings. The board showed that it was me v. Gary, Paul v. Misty, Ash v. Leaf, and Dawn v. Drew.

"You girls are going to get creamed," Gary teased.

"Watch yourself Oak, you might be overconfident there," Leaf teased back before turning to face me. "Lin kick his butt."

"Would Linnea Mason and Gary Oak report to the battle field," a person said over the loud speaker.

Gary and I walked to the field while everyone else went to the bleachers.

The ref made it to the field, "Trainers, choose your pokemon," he shouted.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary shouted throwing his pokeball.

"Skitty, let's go!" I shouted happily while throwing her pokeball.

The audience got really loud with talk, "How is that little thing going to take down a Blastoise?"

"Don't listen to them Skitty, we got this," I said firmly.

"Nya," she agreed.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump," Gary commanded.

"Okay Skitty, dodge it," I ordered. "Now use Blizzard….."

"Rapid Spin," Gary shouted.

"At the ground near Blastoise's feet," I finished commanding as she covered the field near Blastoise in ice.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump again," Gary commanded.

Ugh, we can't get close, and we can't hit it with Thunderbolt without it withdrawing first. That's it….let's hope this works with it being a long shot!

"Skitty, use Assist behind you," I shouted.

"Nya," she said doing as I commanded and it came up with Ice Beam making a pillar.

"Now Assist again," I shouted.

"What!" Gary shouted.

"Nya," Skitty shouted while aiming his paw at Blastoise and shot Solar Beam.

"Blastoise Withdraw," Gary shouted quickly and Blastoise missed the attack.

"Skitty use Assist again behind you," I shouted praying to Arceus that I could get away with what I was planning.

"Nya," she said as he created a second pillar of ice a few feet away from the first one.

"I don't know what you're plan is Lin, but it's not gonna work. Blastoise use Hydro Pump to destroy the pillars!" Gary shouted.

"Quick Skitty, jump back and forth on the pillars to get to the top and jump in the air," I shouted quickly.

He did as I asked and got into the air above Blastoise.

"Blastoise keep using Hydro Pump at Skitty!" Gary shouted.

Skitty barely missed Hydro Pump and when she was straight above, Blastoise shot hydro pump again only for it to fall on him and get him wet.

Skitty then landed on the ground gracefully and safe.

"Skitty, now!" I shouted.

"Nya," he said and used Thunderbolt to leave Blastoise weakened and unable to move for a short time.

"How is that possible?!" Gary shouted in shock.

"Skitty use Assist again!" I shouted.

Skitty then got Petal Dance which hit Blastoise before he could withdraw.

"Double Slap," I shouted.

"Dodge it!" Gary cried, but Blastoise couldn't move due to being hit by Thunderbolt and Petal Dance so he got hit in the face with Double Slap.

Skitty then landed gracefully but started to show signs of exhaustion.

Blastoise tried to still stand but in the end, he fell over and fainted.

"Blastoise!" Gary cried.

"Blastoise is now longer able to battle, Skitty and Linnea are the winners who will move on to the semi-finals," the ref shouted.

"Good job Skitty, you are done battling for today, return," I said kindly while returning her to her pokeball.

I then walked over to Gary, "Great battle spiky, you had me worried for a minute there," I teased.

"You did good Lin, I'm gonna have to keep this battle in mind for training in the future, your Skitty really shocked me using Assist to your advantage so many times," he commented.

"It was a huge long shot in what I was planning. Thankfully Skitty was able to pull it off," I said with relief. "We better head to the stands to watch Paul and Misty's battle."

We walked off the field and reached where everyone else was sitting.

"Nice battle Lin, thanks for kicking Oak's butt for me," Leaf said. "You sure surprised everyone with your Skitty."

"How did you get it to do all those other type moves?" Ash asked.

"I did some training under Dr. Abby for about half a year and she helped me teach Skitty those moves while I learned a few medical techniques," I said truthfully.

"Who's Dr. Abby?" Dawn asked.

"She's a Legendary Top Coordinator from Hoenn," I explained. "She won the Grand Festival her first year and then stopped when her Delcatty got injured."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Dawn said surprised.

"Her name somewhat rings a bell," Drew said thinking out loud.

"And _you_ call _me_ airhead," I said teasingly with emphasis.

I then turned to see the battle begin.

"Torterra, stand by for battle," Paul called.

"Go Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm," Paul commanded.

"Gyarados use Twister!" Misty shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle creating an explosion.

"Use Frenzy Plant," Paul commanded.

The Frenzy Plant then wrapped around Gyarados immobilizing him.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower," Misty cried.

Gyarados used Flame thrower to burn the Frenzy Plant letting him be free again.

"Use Flamethrower on Torterra!" she shouted.

The Flamethrower hit Torterra but he still stood his ground despite the damage.

"What, how is he still standing?!" Misty cried in surprise.

"Use Giga Drain," Paul commanded.

"Gyarados dodge!" Misty cried.

Gyarados didn't dodge fast enough causing him to get hit by Giga Drain causing him to feel weak.

"Use Leaf Storm," Paul commanded.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty cried.

The Hydro Pump and Leaf Storm met in the middle to create another explosion.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Misty shouted.

"Use Stone Edge," Paul commanded.

The two attacks came in the middle and again created an explosion with smoke covering the battle field.

"Use Earthquake," Paul commanded.

Gyarados roared in pain, "No Gyarados!" Misty cried.

"End this with Giga Drain," Paul commanded.

"Dodge it Gyarados!" Misty cried desperately.

Gyarados was too weak to move and got hit. He then fell to the ground and fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Torterra and Paul win moving on to semi-finals," the ref shouted.

"You did well Gyarados, return," Misty said proudly while returning him.

Paul nodded to Torterra in approval and then returned him.

The two walked back to the rest of us on the bleachers.

"Nice battle you guys," I complimented.

"Thanks Lin," Misty said with a smile.

"Looks like it's our turn Ash," Leaf said to him.

"Let's give it a good fight," Ash said as they walked to the battle field.

As they stood at their ends, I noticed a Totodile standing by the arena doors. I got up saying that I would be back and went after the Totodile as it walked into the hall.

I quickly followed it and picked it up as it was about to use Water Gun at a bulletin board, but he then slipped out of my grasp and ran down the hall again. After a few minutes, I finally got him before he could cause any damage and ran to the Pokemon Center where Brock looked relieved, "Thanks for finding this little guy, he escaped when I had my back turned."

I laughed, "No problem, I'll see you later," I called as I walked back to the arena to find that my battle with Paul was next.

"Where did you go Lin, you missed our battles," Dawn said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I saw a Totodile in the doorway that escaped from the Pokemon Center and chased it down before it could water log the place," I apologized tiredly before turning to Paul. "You ready for our battle?"

"I suppose, I am interested in seeing what plan to do," he said.

Paul and I walked to the field and stood at opposite ends.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle," Paul said as he tossed his pokeball.

I know this is risky, but I don't have anyone else who can do beat his Magmortar so switching out pokemon was the only way to go, "Let's go Wartortle!" I shouted.

Paul eyes showed surprise by he kept his composure, "Magmortar use Fire Spin," he commanded.

"Wartortle, spin right into it using Rapid Spin!" I shouted.

Wartortle spun in about half way, "use Thunder Punch," Paul commanded.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" I shouted.

Wartortle then froze Magmortar's hand while still heading straight toward him, "Tackle!" I shouted.

Wartortle then used Tackle to hit Magmortar in the head causing some damage.

"Use Hyper Beam," Paul commanded.

"Mag," he said and unleashed Hyper Beam hitting Wartortle before he could dodge.

"Wartortle," he said weakly and started to do a move I hadn't seen him use before.

"Wartortle!" he yelled while unleashing Surf and jumping on top.

"Jump off and do it again with Water Gun!" I shouted.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower to counter," Paul commanded.

While Paul was focusing on the first one, Wartortle created a second Surf and then hit it with Water Gun to make it taller and more powerful.

"Follow behind with Rapid Spin and when in close range use Aqua Tail!" I shouted.

"What!" Paul shouted in surprise when he noticed the second Surf as it hit Magmortar before he could do anything. Then Magmortar got hit by Wartortle using Rapid Spin and Aqua Tail taking a lot of damage but still stood weakly.

"Use Fire Punch," Paul commanded.

"Use Aqua Tail to counter and then again!" I shouted.

The Aqua Tail canceled the Fire Punch and the second hit Magmortar on the head hard.

"Finish up with Surf!" I shouted.

"Get up and use Flamethrower!" Paul shouted but the Surf hit first causing Magmortar to eventually fall over and faint.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Wartortle and Linnea are the winners heading to the finals," the ref shouted.

I knelt down and hugged Wartortle as he ran into my arms.

"I told you that you would be able to battle at some point, just like I promised," I whispered. "You did an awesome job and learned a new move, I'm so proud of you."

"Wartortle!" he said happily.

"Here ya go," I said handing him some Pokeblock. "You deserve it."

After he ate it, I returned him to his pokeball and walked over to Paul.

"Nice battle," I said after reaching him.

"It was interesting, but don't think you'll win like this again," he said.

I smiled, "I don't expect to," I said honestly and we made our way to bleachers.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a Wartortle," Misty whined.

"I don't know, I guess it slipped my mind," I lied.

"I still can't believe you beat Paul?!" Gary said astonished.

"It was hard, he knows how to train his pokemon," I said honestly and then turned my attention to Drew and Leaf.

"Good luck on your battle you two," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Lin," Leaf said.

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe while they left for the field. They got there and stood on opposite ends and called out their pokemon.

"Go Masquerain!" Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Go Nuzleaf!" Leaf shouted as she tossed his pokeball.

"Use Silver Wind!" Drew shouted.

"Dodge it using Quick Attack!" Leaf shouted.

Nuzleaf was able to dodge the Silver Wind but barely.

"Use Bubble!" Drew shouted.

"I don't think so Drew, counter with Razor Leaf!" Leaf shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle and caused an explosion.

"Use Razor Wind!" Leaf shouted.

"Dodge with Quick Attack and use Bubble again," Drew commanded.

Masquerain did Quick Attack to avoid Razor Wind and came up behind to use Bubble.

"Nuzleaf!" Leaf cried. "Use Bullet Seed."

"Quick Attack!" Drew shouted. "Then use Hidden Power."

Basically it was a repeat of what just happened and Masquerain came up behind and attacked.

"Use Silver Wind!" Drew shouted.

"Lookout!" Leaf cried as Nuzleaf was surrounded by wind.

"Use Scary Face!" Drew shouted.

Soon Scary Face appeared in the Silver Wind scaring Nuzleaf terribly.

"Nuzleaf get out of there by using Razor Wind!" Leaf cried.

"Use Hidden Power and reinforce it with Silver Wind!" Drew shouted.

As soon as Nuzleaf was free, he got hit by Hidden Power and fainted.

"Nuzleaf is no longer able to battle, Masquerain and Drew are the winners that will be going on to the finals," the ref announced.

"You did well Nuzleaf return," Leaf said proudly and she walked over to Drew.

"Great battle Drew, you've gotten stronger with Masquerain," Leaf complimented.

"Same, though hopefully your Nuzleaf isn't too petrified by Scary Face," Drew said concerned.

"He'll heal," she said optimistically. "We better get to the bleachers."

The two soon made their way back to the group, "Awesome battle you guys!" Misty complimented.

"You ready for the finals you two?" Dawn asked me and Drew.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said confidently and started walking to the right side of the field. Drew then followed and went to the left. A spinner was spun to see who would call out their pokemon first and it landed on Drew.

"Let's go Absol!" he shouted.

I stared at the pokeball in my hand, time for you to shine.

"Let's go!" I shouted tossing my pokeball.

"Ruh," Riolu cried as it got out of its pokeball.

"Lin are you crazy!" Dawn shouted in concern. "He's not even a month old!"

Drew looked a little surprised to see I had chosen Riolu against one of his stronger pokemon.

"Are you trying to lose on purpose?" he asked arrogantly.

I smirked, "Just Watch," I said slyly.

"Absol use Razor Wind!" Drew shouted.

"Riolu use Quick Attack to dodge then climb up on Absol and don't let go!" I shouted.

Riolu then took off running barely avoiding the Razor Wind and climbed up on Absol.

"Use Flash!" Drew shouted.

"Shut your eyes!" I yelled.

The flash then blinded the whole arena and I turned to look away. After recovering, I saw that Riolu was still hanging on.

"Absol shake him off!" Drew shouted.

"Hold on Riolu!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, Riolu couldn't keep his grip and flew off handing on his back.

"Absol use Dark Pulse!" Drew shouted.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Again Riolu was quick enough to dodge the attack, time for some fun.

"Copycat!" I said with a smirk.

"Ruh," he said and did Dark Pulse right back at Absol causing a lot of damage.

"Absol use Water Pulse!" Drew shouted in frustration.

"Absol," he said and did Water Pulse.

Crap, Riolu can't dodge that or can he?

"Riolu, use Quick Attack and jump straight through while spinning!" I shouted.

I crossed my fingers, I hope this works as I planned it.

Riolu did as I said and it worked leaving him right in front of Absol, Yes!

"Use rapid Aura Sphere!" I shouted.

"Ruh," he said and started rapidly firing Aura Spheres at Absol.

"Absol move!" Drew shouted in frustration.

Sadly, Absol couldn't move fast enough allowing him to earn a lot of damage.

"Use Close Combat!" I yelled.

Riolu then started hitting Absol all over the place causing Absol to stumble from damage.

"Let's finish this up!" I shouted. "Use Force Palm."

"Ruh!" he shouted and did Force Palm causing Absol to hit the wall.

"Absol," he said weakly and fainted.

"Absol is no longer able to battle, therefore making Riolu and Linnea winners of today's tournament," the ref shouted causing applause to commence from the bleachers.

Riolu ran up to me and I knelt down, "You did amazing for your first pokemon battle!" I said happily.

I then whispered, "All that secret training with me and Blaziken helped a lot too," I said with a smile.

"Riolu!" he said happily while I returned him to his pokeball.

I walked over to Drew, "Great battle Drew," I said while putting my hand in the middle for a handshake.

"I suppose it was," he said honestly and shook my hand.

"We better meet up with everyone else," I said retracting my hand and started to walk towards the gang.

We reached everyone who was hyped up from watching the battle, "That battle was awesome!" Dawn shouted.

"That was pretty risky using Riolu since he's only a baby," Leaf said.

"It was, but it was time for him to be in a battle and he had a type advantage," I pointed out.

"If you look at it that way, I guess it was an okay choice," Leaf agreed.

Dawn looked at her poketch and saw that it was 5:30, "I say we do something fun," Dawn said happily. "In celebration of doing awesome in battling today."

"If it's shopping, forget it," Misty said flatly.

"For once I wasn't thinking of shopping, but now that you mention it….," Dawn started to say.

"NO!" everyone but me shouted.

"Well you're no fun," she said while pouting and crossing her arms.

"We should still do something though," Leaf said.

Personally I wanted to go to the beach by the school. I heard it was private property of the school and I wanted some peace from having been uptight from battling all day. Instead of saying anything, I just started to head to my locker to grab my backpack before going down.

"Uh….Lin, where are ya goin'?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna grab my backpack and go somewhere to relax, I don't know about you all, but I'm tired after battling the whole day today," I said.

"Where are ya gonna go?" Leaf asked curiously.

I smiled, "Meet me at the south entrance if you want to tag along," I said and went to grab my backpack.

After I grabbed it, I made my way to the south entrance to see that everyone was there.

"You got us curious Marigold, where are we goin?" Drew asked curiously.

I smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said before walking out of the school toward the path that went to the beach.

The others followed curiously and after about ten-some minutes, we made it to the shoreline.

"Why go to the beach this late?" Dawn asked.

"I find that sometimes the beach around this time of day has a calming effect and I always like to take a walk on the beach and reflect on how I did with my battling. If no one wants to stay, you're free to leave, you don't have to tag along for my sake," I said.

"I'm with ya Lin, I think the beach is one of the best places to relax," Misty agreed.

"You would, you're the girl obsessed about water in general," Leaf teased.

"We should go back to the Pokemon Center and give our pokemon to Nurse Joy first," Dawn pointed out.

"I suppose you're right, you gonna come Lin?" Misty asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here," I said.

"Okay, we'll be back later," Leaf said and the gang left to take their pokemon to Nurse Joy.

After they left, I got out some pokemon food before tossing all my pokeballs into the air, "Everyone come on out!" I called happily. "Eat as much as you like, you did really well today."

As they ate, I started to hum while sitting on the blanket watching the waves hit the shore. After they were done, I started to clean up when I noticed everyone coming back with a picnic basket and a blanket while Drew had his guitar.

"For a second I thought you decided to ditch me," I joked.

"We weren't tryin' to ditch ya, Dawn got the idea to make a picnic since she liked the idea of hanging on the beach so we thought why not," Leaf said.

"Well, let's eat," I said sitting back on the blanket.

Basically it was the same thing like lunch where it was sandwiches and a few other goodies.

"What's with the guitar?" I asked curiously.

"You still owe me a favor and I decided you have to play something and sing," Drew said with a smirk.

I tensed up slightly, "Uh….I don't think that's a good idea," I said quickly.

That got everyone's attention, "Why do you say that airhead, are you not good at singing?" Drew teased.

"It's not that, ugh, it's hard to explain. After I turned sixteen, every time that I sang out loud would result with this weird feeling washing over me that's hard to describe," I explained. "Also, I don't like the extra attention."

I quickly covered my mouth at the slip up, crap. Drew smirked, "Now I'm really curious, go ahead and perform for us," he said as he handed his guitar to me.

I sighed, "Fine, feel free to make fun of if you wish, this is the only song I've ever finished," I said. After I tuned the guitar I started to play. **(Who says by Selena Gomez *acoustic version*)**

**May:** I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.

You may be insecure, told me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge…

When you're a diamond in the rough.

I'm sure you've got some things, you'd like to change about yourself.

But when it comes to me…I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.

Na (x26)

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me.

Na (x26)

You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on!

Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it.

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing, how nothing's funny when it's you.

You tell them what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth.

It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light.

Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky.

Na (x26)

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me.

Na (x26)

You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on!

Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it.

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential?

Who says you're not presidential?

Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me.

Who says you don't pass the test.

Who says you can't be the best.

Who said, who said, won't you tell me who said that?

Yeah!

Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it.

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it.

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

I finished singing while strumming the last chord and then saw that everyone was staring at me in amazement. Along with the unpleasant feeling of being stared at, I felt that weird feeling that someone or something was trying to call me it was really freaking me out. I gave Drew back his guitar and had Skitty sit in my lap so I could pet her to calm me down before everyone snapped out of their stares.

"That was beautiful Lin, where did you come up with that song and how come you don't sing more often?!" Dawn asked incredulously.

"I wrote the song from inspiration of myself and other girls because I felt I was being judged most of my life and as for singing, I just can't," I said shakily still trying to calm down.

The feeling was still bothering me and I was beginning to become more anxious. The feeling was suddenly starting to become more unpleasant because it was unfamiliar and bothersome. My pokemon were beginning to sense my agitation making them worried, I then returned everyone but Skitty while still trying to calm down.

"Lin are you okay, you look like your about to pass out," Misty said in concern.

The feeling soon became very painful and I doubled over while gripping my head, _"It shall soon be fulfilled and you shall fulfill your destiny," _a voice said in my head.

"Lin!" Drew shouted to me just before I saw nothing but black and passed out.


	7. Misty's been Kidnapped!

**_September 24th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I suddenly woke up in a dreamlike state and it was pure white all around.

"_The time shall soon be fulfilled and you shall fulfill your destiny_," the mysterious voice said again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and scared. "I don't understand."

"_Find the prophecy on the walls in a cave at Mt. Coronet_," the voice said again but was starting to fade out.

"Wait!" I shouted and saw nothing but black once again.

Then I had the worst nightmare come back to haunt me, the death my parents.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"Lin!" I shouted as I got up and caught her as she fell unconscious.

After I caught her, she looked extremely limp and pale.

"We need to get her back to the dorm," I told everyone as I started to carry her bridal style.

Everyone started to clean up quickly, Dawn tried to return Skitty but she kept dodging the beam and wailed in concern about Lin. In the end, Dawn wound up carrying Skitty while everyone else carried everything else and we started back to the dorm. Once reaching there, I put her on the couch to see that tears were starting to appear down her cheeks and Skitty sat on the floor staring at her with a look of concern along with everyone else.

Riolu came out of his pokeball with a look of worry on his face and stared at Lin as well.

Suddenly the tears became more evident and she started to mumble in a sad tone, "Wake up, please wake up."

She started to toss a little and suddenly woke up while sitting up and shouting "NO!" scaring the crap out of everyone.

* * *

(May's POV)

The nightmare repeated my parent's death but became the worst nightmare ever. After the death of my parents, the dream jumped to show that Max and my friends in the same position causing me to cry.

Then I heard the voice of the man who killed my parents, "I warned you," he said in a creepy voice.

"NO!" I shouted suddenly sitting up while waking from the horrible nightmare.

It took me a few seconds to recognize it was a dream, but I couldn't stop silently crying, it was the worst dream I ever had. I then realized that everyone was staring at me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay Lin?" Dawn asked anxiously.

I started to wipe my tears away and began to pet Skitty, "To be honest no, but I will be," I said honestly though it came out sounding shaky.

"What the heck happened?" Leaf asked.

After she asked that, the tears began to fall again as I thought about what happened, "I suddenly got an extremely bad headache where the pain was beginning to kill me and I had a memory of the past," I said honestly but again it came out shaky.

"Ruh," he said sadly looking at me with concern and then gave me a hug which was extremely comforting.

After returning the hug, I turned to look at Riolu with a small smile, "Thanks Riolu, I needed that," I said a bit calmer.

After hearing that, he gave me a big smile warming me right up causing me to smile back.

"What was your dream about?" Drew asked causing my smile to drop and everyone including my pokemon to glare at him.

"What, I'm curious, what dream is so bad that it causes a person to cry?" he asked.

"How about watching your parents die right in front of you," I snapped causing a few tears to run down my cheeks.

Drew's face then turned to a look of concern along with everyone else.

I sighed, I might as well tell them, no one else knows so I guess it would be okay to tell them and I feel the need to tell at least someone. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It was the evening of my seventh birthday. I suddenly woke up when I heard a crash come from downstairs. I quickly went to my brother's room to check to see if he was okay…that's when I heard the gunshot." I flinched at the memory of the loud sound. "I hid at the top of the stairs as the man who killed my parents left and I then quickly went down to find my parents lying on the floor in blood dead."

My eyes started to tear up again, "Afterwards, I smelled smoke and looked out a front window to see that he was setting the house of fire," I said angrily while still crying.

"I quickly went back upstairs to grab my brother and went out the back of the house and around to the front. Half of my home was already in flames before helped arrived. As a little girl, I just sat in shock and silence as I watched them try to tackle the fire. That was the day I lost my childhood innocence and grew up. For the first few months I was extremely quiet, I rarely ever spoke at all and I started to get insomnia. The one thing that snapped me out of my phase was getting my first pokemon with its look of concern and giving me a hug." I smiled at the thought.

"And ever since, I was able to get over it and compete in contests and I never suffered the nightmare again until now," I said sadly.

I gave a small fake laugh while I wiped my tears, "Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to put you through that," I said honestly.

"You've had that bottled up for the longest time, haven't you?" Drew asked concerned.

"I suppose, I've grown to bottle everything up, I never really had anyone to talk to so I'd talk to my pokemon but I still kept it inside," I said looking at him like a look of sadness.

"That was really good singing earlier," Misty complimented.

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna stick to playing instruments from now on," I said honestly."

"Why keep a voice as good as yours hidden?" Gary asked curiously.

"I just feel that it will be my downfall," I said with a sad smile and noticed that Riolu and Skitty looked ready to fall asleep. "Come on you guys, you must be tired."

They nodded sleepily and I stood up while returning them, "I'm gonna go to bed you guys, see you in the morning," I told everyone with a small smile and left with my pokemon to go to my room. I quickly got ready for bed and fell dead asleep.

* * *

**_September 25th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I felt a lot better, I changed into some sweats before heading into the kitchen and saw that the time was about 8:00 so everyone would still be sleeping in for at least another hour.

I decided to make a cup of tea, grab my guitar and go on the balcony for a bit before making breakfast. After grabbing my guitar and tea, I made my way to the balcony and shut the door. I started to play a few chords of a song I was trying to write, it wasn't really getting anywhere. I was just trying out different chords.

"That's pretty good, but you should try a G chord, I think it'll sound better," I heard Drew say from the door wearing a white cotton undershirt and plaid green pajama bottoms.

"Thanks, I'm just messing around, so what are you doing up this early grasshead, I'd thought you'd be sleeping in still," I said curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just felt like getting up and I thought I heard you playing out here so I came out," he said while flipping his fringe.

"Want some tea?" I asked trying to be polite, who knows how long grasshead would continue to be nice to me.

"No thanks, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he said sat perpendicular to me.

"I'm a lot better than I was last night, why so concerned grasshead?" I asked teasingly while putting my guitar down and grabbing my mug of tea.

He smirked and flipped his hair, "It would be bad if a rival of mine wasn't doing well," he said arrogantly.

"Uh huh," I said while checking my poketch. I saw that it was 8:30, better make breakfast before everyone gets up.

I started to stand up while grabbing my guitar and tea, "Where ya goin' airhead?" Drew asked.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "I'm gonna make breakfast, it's Pecha Berry covered pancakes, bacon, and hash browns, Misty's favorite, it is her birthday today after all," I said knowingly.

"Sounds good, need some help to make sure you don't burn anything?" he asked teasingly while smirking.

I again rolled my eyes at his smirk, "If ya want, I don't care," I said in a bored tone and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I put grasshead in charge of the bacon while I did the pancakes, Pecha sauce, and hash browns. Soon breakfast was done and everyone started pouring in to the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Ash asked dreamily.

"Pecha Berry covered pancakes, bacon, and hash browns," I said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Misty said happily. "How did you know that this is my favorite?"

I shrugged, "I think I've heard you say it somewhere or you were complaining of wanting some," I said with a wink. "By the way, Happy Birthday!"

She looked surprised, "How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I asked around school, I had someone hack the student records, you said it out loud a bit ago, everyone else was talking about, who knows," I said in a mysterious tone while waving my hands to add effect.

"Seriously, how did you know?" she asked.

I winked, "That's for me to know, come on let's eat before it gets cold," I said gesturing to the food.

Everyone sat down and Ash was about to grab a bunch of food, but I stopped him, "The birthday girl goes first Ash."

After Misty grabbed her food, everyone else dug in, "This is so good Lin, the best of these I've ever tasted, how did you make these?" Misty asked in wonderment.

"Nurse Joy taught me, she can make anything taste good," I said with grin. "What are you planning on doing to celebrate your birthday?"

"I'm gonna go down to the beach and practice with my pokemon and then probably go out and eat in town with the girls," she said before finishing her food.

"Cool, I have to run a couple of errands this morning before helping in the Pokemon Center this afternoon, hope you have fun," I said before going back to my room and changing out the yoga pants into jeans and left to go run my errands.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

That was really kind of Lin to make my favorite breakfast for me. I'm surprised she is doing so well after the events from last night.

"I'll see you girls at 2:00 and we can go into town," I said while heading back to my room. I changed into a yellow tank top, jean shorts, red converse, and my hair in its usual side ponytail. I grabbed my pokemon along with my pokenav and headed down to the beach that was by school. By the time it was 1:45, I was practicing with Azurill before I got the feeling that I was being watched.

I then turned around to look at the woods, "Who's there?" I asked.

Guess I must be hearing things. I then turned back to face the ocean and returned Azurill, suddenly I felt someone put a cloth over my nose and mouth making me sleepy.

* * *

(May's POV)

I finished my errands and then went to help in the Pokemon Center since they were still suffering overflow from the tournament. As I finished checking a Phanpy, I checked my poketch to see that it was 3:00. I wonder where Misty is, she was gonna stop by before we went into town with Leaf and Dawn. All of a sudden, my poketch starting beeping with a call from Max.

"Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"_I've got some news for ya you might not like_," he said in concerned tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Is something wrong with you or Nurse Joy?"

"_No, but I was tapping into the PHPA line and it sounds like that your friend Misty was kidnapped_," he said sadly.

"How do you know that?" I asked wanting more info.

"_Misty's sisters called PHPA crying because they said that they received a ransom saying that the captor would give Misty back if he got all the sister's pokemon and $5000 pokedollars_," he said.

"I better change and help find her, do you know if Lance's agents here know?" I asked.

"_No, I've been listening to their communications lines constantly after I heard that call and so far they haven't called them, probably for fear of being too close to the case_," Max said.

"Alright, start looking into the ransom call and such, I'll change, alert the agents, and go investigate," I said.

"_Alright Lin, I'll keep ya posted_," he said and signed off.

"Hey Brock, I've got to jet due to an emergency, are you and Nurse Joy gonna be okay without me?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, thanks for helping out and good luck," he said.

I left the center and silently climbed up the tree to see that Dawn wasn't in the room. I crept in and quickly changed, grabbed a few gadgets while putting them into a small black backpack along with my pokemon before I silently crept down. I made my way to the front of the building and used the elevator to get up to the third floor. I walked to the main door of the dorm and knocked.

"Coming," I heard Dawn say and opened the door.

"Wow, hey May, what are you doing here?" she asked making everyone turn their heads.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," Dawn said cheerfully and moved so I could come in.

"What are you doing here airhead, came here to see me?" Drew asked arrogantly while flipping his fringe and smirking.

"Oh cut the crap grasshead, I'm here on business," I snapped.

"What can we do for ya?" Leaf asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your friend Misty has been kidnapped," I said seriously.

"Hardy har har airhead, now why are you?" Drew asked seriously.

"Didn't you just hear what I said grasshead?" I snapped. "Geez you're an idiot."

"Max did you find the call?" I asked as I spoke into the ear bud communicator.

"_Got it May, you can play it on your poketch_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and tapped some buttons on my poketch and the ransom call started to play.

"_We have your sister, if you want her back, you must hand over all the water pokemon you possess and $5000 pokedollars_," a raspy voice said menacingly.

"_Like how do we know if this isn't like a prank_?" Lily asked.

"_LET GO ME YOU JERKS BEFORE I SICK MY GYARDOS ON YOU!_" Misty screamed and suddenly there was a loud slap causing me to wince, the girls looked like they were about to cry, the guys looked mad though Ash looked plain out ticked off and looked ready to straggle someone.

"_Where do you like want the ransom dropped off_," Daisy asked in concerned voice.

"_A map will be sent to you via fax at 3:30, have the goods by tonight at 9:00 at that location or your sister is gonna find the end of her rope if you catch my drift_," the voice said in a sick teasing way.

I ended the recording, "You believe me now grasshead?" I asked Drew.

He didn't answer but looked at me mad and I raised an eyebrow, "Don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger."

"How did you know this before we did?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Two things, one my brother hacked your hotline again," I said with a smirk before frowning. "And two, your commander never was gonna tell ya."

"What!" shouted Gary. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He was never gonna tell ya because he figured you are too close to Misty so he decided to leave you out," I said flatly.

"You're lying!" Ash shouted surprising me.

"Max send the recording," I said into the ear bud communicator while sighing.

"_It's on your poketch_," he said as I started to tap a few buttons and it started to play the recording.

"_PHPA, what is the emergency_?"

"_Can you like please direct me to Lance_?" Daisy said while her voice was cracking.

There was a bunch of beeping noises of buttons being pushed forwarding the call.

"_This is Lance_," he answered.

"_This is Misty's sister Daisy, I like just got a call from a menacing man demanding a ransom for Misty's safe return_," she started wailing.

"_We'll handle it, send a map of the ransom drop to PHPA and we'll get her back_," he said.

"_Like okay_," she said as she started to cry and then hung up.

"_Haley, call up the kidnap task force_," he said as he pressed an intercom button leading to his secretary.

"_Yes sir, shall I alert your top agents_?" she asked.

"_No, they are too close to this case and may cause a problem_," he said.

I ended the recording and saw that everyone was just plain mad, no, they were furious.

"What kind of a joke are you playing at airhead, no way would Lance do that!" Drew yelled.

"Whether you believe it or not, Misty is still being held for ransom and I'm sure you all want to save her. She's like an older sister to you and maybe more to some," I said while looking at Ash. "And I'm gonna help you out."

"We don't need your help, we can do this on our own," Drew snapped.

"Have you ever dealt with this kind of situation Drew, you may be putting yourselves at risk. I've been in a few situations like this and have an idea of what to do," I said firmly.

Before he could reply, I looked at the time to see that it was 3:29, "Max, intercept that map and can you arrange a ride for seven once we determine the location?" I asked in the ear bud communicator.

"_Already done, the drop off is at an abandoned warehouse outside of Viridian City and your ride will arrive in five minutes_," Max said.

"You rock Max," I said and hung up while tapping some buttons to see the map.

"Alright guys, ride will be at the airport in five minutes," I said.

"Who put you in charge?" Drew snapped.

"Calm down grasshead, I'm not, I'm only taking command at the moment because I seem to be the only one with a cool head," I said in a flat tone.

After everyone grabbed their pokemon while I grabbed some water, we then started heading to the airport when I saw that a kid was in the middle of the road staring at something shiny and a car was about to hit him. I pressed a button to activate my rocket shoes and raced over to the kid to pull him from the road.

"Tommy, thank goodness you're safe!" a lady cried while hugging the boy. "I've told you never to go out into the street."

"I'm sorry momma," the boy said sadly.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my boy," the boy's mom said gratefully.

"Yea, thanks for saving me," the boy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Tommy, now listen to mother and stay away from going into the street, okay?" I asked with a grin.

"Okay!" he said and then waved good bye while he and his mother walked away.

I skated by to the gang and pushed a button to convert my shoes back to normal.

"How did you do that?!" Dawn asked incredulously.

"I saw him playing in the street and skated over to pull him out of the way before he got hit," I said. "Gotta love these rocket shoes."

"Let me guess, your geeky brother invented them," Drew said snootily.

"Yup!" I said proudly ignoring his tone. We then found ourselves at the airport and I saw a small private jet that was our ride.

We got on board and began to take off, "How you are sir and how is Landis?" I asked.

"I'm doing just fine May, I have some business to take care of in Pewter City and Landis is on his journey traveling throughout the Sinnoh region," he said proudly.

"Thanks so much for giving us a lift," I said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do after you helped save Landis from being held captive for ransom," he said gratefully in return.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad I was able to help," I said. "Can you put up your touchscreen that you use to design poketches, my fellow comrades and I need to play how to rescue their friend who was kidnapped as well?"

"Of course May," he said and then pressed a button for a flat touch screen table to appear. I plugged in my poketch and tapped some buttons for the ransom map to appear along with a blue print of the warehouse to appear on the screen. I called Max using the speaker set that was with the touch screen.

"Okay Max, what have you got?" I asked while everyone gathered round.

"_Okay, so Misty is being held in an old warehouse outside of Viridian City, what the bad guys don't know is that the cameras that are in use can be hacked by yours truly. You want me to show where they are_?" he asked?

"Please and thank you," I said.

"Okay, so we have to grab Misty before the switch goes down so I say we grab Misty around 8:00, but we're gonna have to be careful of the security cameras. Also here are some ear bud communicators so we can stay in touch," I said while handing them out.

Suddenly the map of the blue prints became holographic with the placement of security cameras in yellow, placement of the bad guys in red, and Misty in green.

"You rock Max!" I praised.

"_You know it_," Max said arrogantly.

"Okay smart alack, stand by," I said.

"Okay, anyone spot any weak spots where we can get in?" I asked the group.

The group studied the blue prints, the building was four floors and really big. The majority of the bad guys were on the third floor in the top right corner but there were security cameras everywhere.

"I think that the best point of entry is the basement. It looks like it has a hidden trap door used for illegal goods so I don't think the criminals know about it," Leaf said pointing at it.

I typed a few buttons to enlarge the basement, "That does seem to be best point of entry, and it looks like the security cameras are in the corners of the buildings along with in the middle, but there are more where Misty is held," I said.

"Max can you control the movement of the cameras for a short period for us to move throughout the building?" I asked.

"_Do you even have to ask, although I can't do it for long without alerting suspicion_," he said.

"So you guys will rescue Misty from going from below and I'll provide a distraction by coming through the roof," I said.

"_May are you crazy_!" Max shouted, "_You can't do that, you're at risk and these guys sound ruthless_."

"Most bad guys are ruthless Max," I pointed out flatly.

"I'll go with ya May," Dawn piped up.

"Ditto," Leaf said while raising her hand in agreement.

"No way," Gary argued. "You girls can't handle that many bad guys."

"Calm down Gary, I'll make sure they won't get hurt and I'm sure that they can handle themselves," I said.

I handed the girls a pair of special goggles for seeing through smoke from my backpack, invented of course by Max and then we continued to plan til we got it memorized.

"May, we're close to your target," the president of the poketch company said.

"Thanks sir," I said as I pressed a button for the touch screen to disappear and went to the back of the plane to grab parachutes and helmets with goggles to start distributing them.

"Uh…May?" Dawn asked, "What are these for?"

"We're jumpin' out to our target," I said while getting everything on.

"What!" Leaf shouted. "That's crazy!"

"I've done it a bunch, the guys have seen me," I said.

The girls then turned to look at the guys, "She's not lying," Gary said while suiting up.

"Don't worry you guys, just think of flying," I said walking to the side door as everyone finished getting everything on.

"May we're over the site," the poketch company president announced.

"Thanks again for the ride," I said and then opened the door.

"Let's go!" I shouted to everyone.

I jumped out followed by Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, and lastly Drew.

Thankfully no one screamed so at least we didn't alert anyone that we were here. I then opened my chute and started to guide myself a couple yards away from the warehouse. Everyone else did the same and we soon landed on the ground.

"Geez, how do you do that constantly?" Dawn asked in amazement. "I found it more terrifying but it was still cool."

"I just love to feel the breeze and the thrill of it," I said and then turned my attention to the guys. "You got fifteen minutes to get into the building starting now."

Ash then called out Infernape and they started to dig a tunnel to get under the basement.

"Is it me or does Ash have a crush on Misty?" I asked.

"No you're right, Misty is the same," Dawn said.

"Though both don't want to admit their feelings," Leaf finished.

"Can the same be said for both of you?" I asked teasingly.

They blushed slightly and said nothing causing me to smirk, "Paul and Gary right?" I asked teasingly knowing that the guys could hear everything we were saying and the girls didn't know.

Again they said nothing but blushed a little harder, "What about you May, you have a crush on someone?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Nope, I don't really meet a lot of guys," I said honestly.

"I read in a pokemon magazine that you are taking a break from the coordinating circuit, so what have you been doing in the mean time?" Dawn asked.

"I've been doing more missions these days," I said and looked at my poketch seeing that we had five minutes til we had to go. I decided to pull up a holographic map of the building on my poketch to follow the guy's movements. They were making great time, they were about five feet from the wall of the basement and so far the first floor was clear of bad guys.

Soon the five minutes were up and Dawn and Leaf called out Togekiss and Jigglypuff. I rode on Togekiss with Dawn while Leaf floated by Jigglypuff. Soon we made it to the roof and the girls recalled their pokemon and called for Quilava and Espeon. We got by the door and I made a laser perforation of a square.

"Girls put on the goggles, it'll allow you to see through the smoke," I said as I put my own on.

The girls did while I pulled some smoke pellets out of my pocket and then called out Blaziken.

"Use Fire Punch and get out of way," I told him.

"Blaze," he said and then did Fire Punch before we heard yelling. "What was that?"

"Go check it out you two," a guy whispered/shouted.

We heard footprints and the bad guys came outside only to be ambushed by us.

"You three go check it out," the guys whispered/shouted again since the two other guys hadn't returned.

Again we heard footsteps and the bad guys got attacked by us along with our pokemon. I quickly checked that holographic map and saw that the guys had dodged the cameras and got to the second floor. I also noticed that there were six bad guys by Misty and one left on the fourth floor right around the corner of the stairs leading down. I signaled the girls to follow behind me and tossed the smoke pelts before I quickly knocked the guy out.

"Okay, the fourth floor is currently secure and there are six bad guys by Misty. There is a blind spot between cameras about five feet in front of you, get ready for a big ruckus," I said as I picked up a walkie-talkie and whistled extremely loud.

"_Geez May, that hurt_!" Gary and Ash complained.

"_What the heck was that for Davidson_?" the guy from the ransom call asked.

"Sorry but your men have been knocked out and your security has been compromised," I said as I walked in front of a security camera and did a two finger salute while smirking and walked away throwing down the walkie-talkie.

"Get ready girls," I said while looking at my poketch to see three guys coming up.

"Guys, there's three grunts left guarding Misty, good luck," I said and got ready to toss some smoke pellets.

"There they are!" the guys shouted as they surrounded us. They had a Sceptile, Ursaring, and Scizor and I also that saw that one had a gun equipped with a silencer.

I tossed the smoke pellets and we started to fight.

Dawn took on Scizor, Leaf took Ursaring, and I had Sceptile.

"Blaziken Fire Combo Four!" I shouted.

Blaziken then used Fire Spin, Sky Uppercut, Blaze Kick, and Fire Punch to knock out Sceptile.

I then saw that the one guy had his gun aimed at Dawn. I started running toward him while shielding Dawn. The guys then aimed low and a bullet grazed my upper thigh.

"Ugh!" I said trying to swallow the scream so I wouldn't scare the guys.

The girls knocked out their opponent's pokemon along with the bad guys.

"Let's go girls," I said as I started running toward the stairs to go down a floor. My leg is killing me and tears were starting to come to my eyes.

We reached the room to see the guys battling and were having a tough time finding an opening.

"Hey!" I shouted really loud making the bad guys look at me.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Ursaring use Hammer Arm! Blastoise use Hydro Pump! Flygon use Flamethrower!" the guys shouted.

The bad guys' pokemon fainted and I tossed a smoke pellet at the ground to prevent the bad guys from finding the exit. I came up behind and starting attacking them with Blaziken. I swung my bad leg to hit the leader in the back to knock him out but my leg burned in pain.

"Sweet Arceus!" I muttered out loud.

"Masquerain use Silver Wind to clear the smoke," Drew commanded as he threw his pokeball.

"Masq," he said and used Silver Wind to clear the smoke.

"Go check on Misty, I'll take care of the bad guys," I said trying to swallow the pain.

I found spare rope lying around and began to tie the bad guys up while they were still knocked out and then walked over to see Misty covered in a few bruises and a bit shaken up.

"Give her this Ash," I said handing him a water bottle.

He gave it to her, "Thanks Ash," she said weakly.

"You might want to eat this," I said giving her an Oran Berry.

"Thanks May, I feel better already," she said a little bit stronger now after eating it.

I then noticed a weird device on the wall with a timer saying fifteen seconds and I panicked.

"Wartortle use Protect on them now!" I screamed while running despite the pain taking the bomb.

I ran out down the hall toward the window and tossed it but it didn't make its way outside. The bomb went off at the end of the hall causing an explosion.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain as the explosion threw me against a wall causing pain to shoot all over and I collapsed.

"May!" everyone shouted and raced to the hall to see me covered with a few small burn marks and soot.

I sat up and saw that the hall was on fire, "Wartortle use Water Gun!" I shouted weakly from breathing in the smoke from the explosion.

"Wartortle!" he shouted and started attacking the fire, a minute later it was completely out.

"We should get out of here," I said weakly trying to stand up but almost fell over from coughing and the pain coming from my leg.

"Stop talking May," Drew said as he caught me from falling. "It'll keep damaging your voice."

I tried to walk but I couldn't get up without falling in pain, "Sweet Arceus," I muttered again with tears beginning to come to my eyes as I was starting to feel faint from the loss of blood.

I quickly took my bandanna and wrapped it around the gash on my leg and tried to stand up but failed yet again.

"Wartortle and Blaziken return," I said as I returned them to their pokeballs and tried to stand again but began to feel faint.

"Stop moving May," Drew said as he started to carry me bridal style outside which made me blush.

After we made it outside, Drew let me down and we saw Lance and the kidnap task force waiting outside with Misty's sisters.

"Misty, you're like alright!" they cried as they ran to give her a hug.

"Why were you here?" he asked them sternly.

"I told them," I said in a raspy voice. "I thought they should save their friend and they did a great job. *cough cough* If you're looking for someone to take the blame for screwing up your operation it's me. *cough cough cough* I think I deserved my punishment of getting shot in the leg and being blown back by a bomb," I continued to say in a raspy voice and then got hit by a coughing spasm causing me to feel weak again.

I quickly grabbed a water bottle from my backpack and an Oran Berry. I started to drink the water and eat the berry but it didn't help all the much.

"What do you mean you got shot in the leg?" Drew asked with concern.

I coughed again, "One of the bad guys had a gun and started to point it at Dawn, but couldn't see straight in the smoke. So I stood between him and Dawn and started to run to get rid of the gun but he shot at my leg giving me this gash," I said in a raspy voice and tears started to fall from my face.

I was crying from the pain, from feeling weak, and getting my friends in trouble.

"I better get going," I said in a raspy voice but didn't go anywhere cause Drew grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition, you need medical attention," Drew said concerned.

"I'm not going to a hospital, the press will get wind causing an uproar and I think receiving medical attention from PHPA is out of the question," I said in a raspy voice and began to have a coughing spasm.

"We'll take ya to the school nurse at our school, the students get the best medical attention from her," Dawn said.

"Max, you got a ride arranged?" I asked before coughing again.

"_A helicopter is coming to get you and everyone else, why weren't you more careful_?" he scolded me.

"Because," I said looking at the group of eight, "I couldn't allow for my friends to get hurt." I explained with a smile before turning my head and having another coughing spasm.

After I was done coughing, I got attacked by a hug by Dawn, "Thanks for saving me, but don't do it again. I don't want to lose a good friend of mine," she said with a smile.

"I think we all agree with Dawn's statement," Misty said. "Even Drew."

"I'll try but I couldn't allow you to get killed, you have some embarrassment to go through first," I said with a smirk seeing Gary, Paul, and Ash blush lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"Let's just say that our conversion was heard by some other people," I teased.

"Huh?" Dawn said while Leaf blushed.

"She's saying that while we were talking about the guys, they heard through the ear bud communicators," she groaned.

"What are you talking about? Misty asked.

"So while us girls were waiting for the guys to tunnel into the building, I asked the girls if Ash had a crush on you because when we were listening to the ransom call and you getting slapped, it looked like Ash was about ready to strangle someone. Then the girls said you had a crush on Ash and I decided to ask if they had a crush on anyone and they blushed really bad when I said Paul and Gary," I said in a raspy voice with a smirk.

"I'm gonna take a whack and say that you've have crushes on each other for a few years and you're scared to fess up," I said with a smirk watching the six blush, some more than others before they burst out in denial.

"Nice one May, I think this is the most entertaining thing I've seen all day," Drew said while flipping his hair causing all six to glare at him.

The helicopter then arrived, we got in and arrived at Lilycove High a few hours later. Drew helped support me in walking to Nurse Joy and Brock who looked up in shock.

"What on earth happened?!" he asked concerned.

"I got shot in the leg and got blasted by a bomb," I said in a raspy voice.

"Good grief," he said and they started to attend to my wounds. Afterwards, I had my leg bandaged up, the burns covered with salve, and my throat healed from drinking a berry healing potion.

"You should rest here a little bit," Nurse Joy said before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling Misty?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Dawn will help cover the bruises but I do feel a bit sore. Something tells me I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow," she said.

"We'll be back in a minute, we have to call Lance," Dawn said as everyone left the room.

After they left, I quickly got out of bed and wrote a short note to everyone before placing a rose down and slipped out the window to go back to the dorm to change.

_Dear Gang,_

_Sorry I had to leave, but I have other places to be. Hope we can meet again under happier circumstances._

_Your friend,_

_May_

_P.S._

_Drew-I've heard you like these_

After getting back to the dorm and changing into my pajamas since it had gotten so late, I decided to lie on the couch and read a book. Then everyone came back chatting about my disappearance.

"Hey guys," I said and then pretended to just notice Misty's bruises. "Oh my gosh, what happened!"

"I had a bit of a training accident," she lied.

I quickly went to the kitchen and started to make a salve for the bruises, "So what's with the rose Drew, got a secret admirer," I teased.

He blushed a little and headed to his room, I finished making the salve and gave it to Misty, "This'll help with the soreness from those bruises, night guys," I said heading back to my room and got into bed.

By the time Dawn came in, she had a small smile on her face, "What happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said in a dreamy tone.

Looks like someone has a secret, I'll pry some more tomorrow. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.


	8. Museum Galas & a Bomb!

**_September 26th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning around 9:30 feeling incredibly sore, not good. For one thing, I have that undercover mission tonight and second, how am I gonna hide this from everyone. Well, better take the meds before everyone gets up.

I got up and quickly put on the salve for the burns which were almost non-existent surprisingly, the berry potion for my throat which is burning like crazy, and the salve for my leg. I so need to get back into yoga and pilates otherwise my leg is gonna be an issue. I decided to stay in my red and white polka dotted pajama bottoms and red tank top with my wig in a messy bun. No point in changing especially since I said I wasn't going anyway, at least not until later.

I left my room and went into the kitchen to make myself some healing tea. I'm gonna need all the healing I can get especially since I have that mission tonight. I sat at the kitchen table and started going over the events that happened over the weekend, for some odd reason, I felt solemn. I don't know if it came from Misty being hurt or just me having to deal with so much stress of trying to live a double life. Then I remembered what the voice said, _"Find the prophecy on the walls in a cave at Mt. Coronet."_ I forgot about that yesterday, I'll have to look into it later.

"You okay Lin?" Drew asked as he stepped into the kitchen snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said is calm tone while setting my mug on the table.

"Your face says otherwise," he said as he took a seat perpendicular to me.

I gave a small smile while looking at my mug before turning to face him, "I'm just tired out from this past weekend and I'm concerned about Misty," I said tiredly which in truth wasn't a total lie.

"I'll agree it has been crazy," he said with a small smirk. "Do you have any more tea?"

I looked a bit surprised but nodded. He then stood up and got himself a mug before sitting back at the table.

"So what's up with you?" I asked teasingly. "You seemed really out of character last night."

He blushed slightly but said nothing and drank his tea, "Fine, don't tell me," I said teasingly as I saw Dawn walk in.

"So what happened to you last night Dawn?" I asked teasingly. "You seemed really out of character along with Drew?"

She blushed a little, "Nothing happened in significance to you," she said before clapping a hand over her mouth causing my eye brow to go up while Drew smirked.

"So what happened in significance to you…_Paul_?" Drew asked teasingly with a smirk as he started to take a sip of tea.

Dawn blushed slightly again but then it suddenly was replaced with a smirk, "You're one to talk since your love life is getting extremely interesting these days," she said slyly causing Drew to almost choke on his tea making me grin in amusement.

"I don't know about the both of you, but right now this is better than TV," I said while everyone else came into the common area.

"What's better than TV?" Leaf asked speaking for everyone's confusion.

"Nothing!" Drew and Dawn said shortly before glaring at each other for saying it at the same time indicating something did happen which caused me to chuckle.

"You guys are best," I said smiling while shaking my head in amusement before looking at Misty, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore just as I said I would be though the salve you made last night helped a bunch," she said with a smile.

"You want some tea, it'll help with your soreness," I said.

"I'll take anything reasonable that helps," she said as I got up. "Anyone else want some?"

Leaf nodded while the guys shook their heads no so I went into the kitchen to get a mug for Misty and Leaf.

"What's with adding reasonable to your statement, it sounds weird," Gary said while looking at Misty.

"I said it in that way because if I didn't, you would make some stupid comment with emphasis on anything," Misty said annoyed as she accepted the mug from me.

"Why would you think that I would say something like that?" Gary asked as I gave Leaf her mug.

"For two reasons Oak," Leaf said. "One, you're a prevented playboy, second, your Gary, you just say comments like that anyways.

"She's got ya there dude," Drew said with a smirk.

Gary glared at him while I just stood there silently laughing and shaking my head at the ground, my roomies are the best. They make life funny and interesting, actually, all this laughter is making me feel a lot better, guess laughter is the best medicine.

"You okay Lin?" Dawn asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine Dawn, I've just been in a thoughtful mood today," I said before turning to Misty, "How's the tea?"

I don't know how you do it Lin but I feel a lot less sore, thanks," she said gratefully with a smile.

"I'm glad it's helping, no one likes to feel sore," I said with a smile before a ball of pink fluff jumped into my arms scaring the crap out of me making me yelp and causing Drew to smirk.

"Smirk all you want grasshead, I'd like you to see this happen to you," I snapped.

He flicked his fringe while still smirking, "It won't though because my pokemon are actually under control compared to yours," he said teasingly.

"Excuse me!" I yelled in annoyance but then smirked evilly while looking at Skitty, "Skitty you'll be forgiven for scaring me if you do something for me," I said in a sweet sly voice while giving her a wink.

"Nya," she said and hopped out of my arms to do a small thunderbolt at Drew's hair causing it to stick out all over.

"Now _this_ is better than watching TV," Dawn teased with a smirk while everyone had looks of amusement on their faces.

"Nya," Skitty complained causing me to turn my attention to her.

"Alright, you know the drill," I said while tossing some Pokeblock for her to slap with her tail while fixing some pokemon food in a dish. I then snapped my fingers allowing her to eat the Pokeblock while I set the dish before her.

"Show off," Drew said in annoyance due to his _precious_ hair being shocked.

Skitty finished his pokemon food when a beeping noise started to play.

"Come on Skitty, let's brush your fur," I said while carrying her back to my room, I set him on the bed and silently crept into the hall to listen in.

_"Is the room secure?" _Lance asked_._

Technically no stupid, if it was secure, I wouldn't be listening in.

_"_Yeah, Lin went into her room to groom her pokemon_," _Misty said_._

_"Good, despite your poor actions from yesterday, I have a small task that I need you to do tonight," _he said_._

No, please no, not...

_"I need you to go undercover at a museum gala tonight to protect the Lustrous Orb, we believe that Mars might try and steal it," _Lance said_._

Great, just great!

_"_Where is the gala being held and what do we do for blending in_?" _Leaf asked_._

_"The outfits will be delivered to you shortly and the gala is being held at the LaRousse City Museum, the orb is being borrowed for a short period before it is returned to Sinnoh," _Lance explained_. "Drew, your parents are sending the family jet for you guys to get there, good luck."_

Hmm, so Drew's parents will be at the reception, interesting. I guess it makes sense cause Drew's parents would attend stuff like that being in high society and all.

The call ended and I quickly went back to my room leaving the door a crack open to listen in while starting to brush Skitty's fur to avoid suspicion.

"I think I'm gonna sit this mission out guys, I'm still sore from yesterday and a little bit shaken up from the whole experience," Misty said while taking a sip of tea.

"We understand Misty, I'll hang out with ya so you don't have to be here by yourself, besides five agents can handle protecting the orb," Ash said.

Everyone else smirked, "Is that the only reason you want to stay behind Ashy-boy," Gary teased.

"Shut up Gary, it would probably be best if someone is around, Misty might become paranoid being here alone," Ash retorted.

"Lin will be here though," Dawn said trying to prevent an argument from starting.

I stood up and walked in, "Actually I won't, while you had your call, I got a message from the Pokemon Center asking if I can help out today."

Paul and Drew had suspicious looks, "What did you hear?" Paul asked.

"I heard that you guys needed to attend some family event or something and Misty doesn't feel up to going," I lied flawlessly.

"So I guess that settles it, Ash can stay behind with Misty," Leaf said bringing the discussion to a close.

"We better leave early in case we need to help with preparing for the event," Dawn pointed out.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door and Drew went to answer it. He then turned around with a bunch of dry clothes bags containing their outfits for tonight.

"We better get dressed for the event because it will take an hour or two to get there and we girls have to prepare," Dawn said shortly.

Leaf looked scared, "Can I back out of this?" she whimpered.

"Nope, come on Leaf," Dawn said happily while dragging her into Leaf and Misty's room along with their outfits.

"We'll wait, it doesn't take that long for us to get ready," Gary said with Drew and Paul nodding in agreement.

The guys went to play video games and I invited Misty to join me on the balcony since she was kinda kicked out of her room for the time being.

I saw that Misty had a distant look on her face, kinda like the one I always seem to show, "Misty, you okay?" I asked in concern.

She snapped out of it, "I guess I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked gently.

She sighed, "I guess, first of all, I was kidnapped yesterday," she said quietly.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked urgently.

"Yes and no, I'm just shaken up from the whole incident and I kept having nightmares about it last night," she said quietly.

"Did they do more than hit you?" I asked hoping it wasn't.

She looked startled by my question, "No, no, they just slapped me hard a few times. I guess part of what bothers me so much is that I couldn't defend myself. I felt so small and useless, it goes against my personality, I hate being weak," she whispered harshly while her face contorted in anger.

I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort causing her to sigh, "I guess another thing that bothers me is that a good friend of mine who helped rescue me got shot and banged up from a bomb. She took those hits to protect me and my friends. I don't understand how she can be so selfless to protect me and my friends," Misty said thoughtfully.

I was shocked to hear her say that though I didn't show it as Misty continued, "I wish I could see her again to personally thank her and ask how she can do that when she hardly knows us. I want to repay her for her act by being her friend because from the sound of it, she doesn't have many."

I felt tears started to well up but I shut my eyes and swallowed them down. I felt touched to know that she wanted to be my friend as me being May.

"It sounds like you really admire this friend for her actions," I said.

"Yea, and she can also keep Drew in line and shut him up," she said while laughing.

We chatted for a short period before deciding to head in and watch TV with Ash while the other guys got ready. The time was around 2:30 when the guys came out dressed in there tuxes. I will admit that grasshead looked hot and quickly turned my head back at the TV while blushing slightly, but unfortunately Drew saw me blush causing him to smirk.

"Like what you see?" he asked slyly.

"Oh please, you're so full of yourself," I said in a bored tone while still staring at the TV.

I then heard a door open, "Dawn, I'm pretty sure you overdid it," Leaf whined.

"You look fine," Dawn said tiredly as if she had said this multiple times before as she dragged Leaf behind her.

Gary's jaw dropped in shock while Paul looked surprised scaring even me since he never showed emotion.

Dawn was dressed in a sleeveless pink taffeta dress with silver sequins making flower patterns on the bodice, glittery silver sandal heels, a silver necklace containing small diamond strands, her hair curled and put up in a loose bun.

Leaf was dressed in an emerald green sleeveless high-low dress with light turquoise and silver crystals outlining the top of the dress. She wore dark silver sandal heels, a light turquoise necklace outlined with small diamonds and her hair curled and pinned to the side.

Both girls had a small bit of makeup adding a nice touch along with wearing their pokemon charm bracelets.

Gary and Paul's reactions to how the girls looked was hilarious, "We better get going, the jet is at the airport," Drew said while checking his poketch.

"Have fun girls, you look awesome by the way," I complimented. "Don't you think so Gary and Paul?"

They both snapped out of their phases while Leaf and Dawn blushed causing Misty, Ash, and I to laugh while Drew smirked.

I checked my poketch, crap, I was supposed to be at the Pokemon Center five minutes ago to contact Max and get my stuff.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm running late," I said as I quickly rushed into my room to change out of my pjs and grab Blaziken's pokeball then out of the dorm to the Pokemon Center.

After I arrived, I saw Brock at the front desk, "Thanks for letting me come here, it would have been risky for me to change at the dorm," I said gratefully.

"It's no problem May, use the back room. No one is here but me right now so you should be good," he said.

"Thanks Brock," I said and left for the room while calling Max on my poketch.

"Hey Max, sorry I'm late, I had to see something happen first before I could leave," I said apologetically.

"_That's okay May, I have everything you right here, I'll have Kirlia teleport it to ya, then I'll explain the gadgets_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and a pile of stuff popped up next to me. There was a dry cleaner bag with a dress in it designed especially for me by Paris back in Sinnoh as an owed favor for saving her designs from thieves. The dress also came with low silver sandal strapped heels, diamond post earrings, and a short blond wig. I also saw a pair of green contacts, a small blue crystal along with a pokeball holder necklace, an ear bud communicator, and a silver and diamond bracelet.

"_Got the package May_?" Max asked.

"Yea, I got it, so you wanna explain the gadgets?" I asked.

"_K, the contacts will cover your eye color as well as covert into scanned screens to help detect Mars. The bracelet controls the contacts, can show a holographic map of the museum and activate a taser. The small blue crystal will shrink your pokeball and make a hologram projection to alter some physical features and disguise your necklace into a silver and diamond twisted necklace with a Sapphire gem_," he finished.

"Awesome job Max, thanks," I said in amazement.

"_Also your ride will pick up in front of the center in fifteen minutes to take you to the airport. From there Juan will give you a ride in his jet. Then from there, Jack will pick you up from there in a limo to take you to the party. I also added your name to the guest list, you are Megan Blackwood, an assistant to Professor Carolina who agreed you could use that cover since you did read her research_," Max teased.

"It was very interesting and it paid off," I protested.

"_Whatever you say May, good luck_," he said in a sing-song way as he signed off.

I took out the dress that looked extremely pretty and fit my really well. The dress was sapphire blue with the skirt a few inches above floor length with the sides having slits a little above mid-thigh making it possible for me to fight if need be. The top was one shoulder on the right side with silver rhinestones covering the shoulder strap along with silver rhinestones on my left side in a sunburst appearance.

After I finished dressing, I made my way to the front to find my ride there. I was taken to the airport to find Juan waiting outside of his jet. We then went inside and found ourselves shortly taking off.

"Thanks for the ride Juan," I said gratefully.

"It is no problem May, it's the least I could do after you helped saved my pokemon from almost being injured in that one contest appeal," he said.

"I'm glad I was able to help, one small favor, in this appearance unless my cover gets blown, my name is Megan," I said with a smile.

"Of course," he said.

I turned to look out the window, time to sit and enjoy the flight.

* * *

**_(LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

The ride to LaRousse City was fine and it was incredible funny/awkward due to the whole thing of secrets somewhat being spilled yesterday so everyone was quiet. After we landed, mom and dad sent a limo to the airport to bring us to the museum. They would arrive when everyone else would. After we got to the museum, we decided to use the earbud communicators that May had given us from yesterday though Gary messed with them to change the frequency so no one could hear us. We then came up with a game plan and before we knew it, people started to arrive.

"Geez, everyone seems to be here," Dawn said while looking around the room.

Gym leaders along with Elite Four members and many other well know people. Some I didn't know and then I spotted my parents along with my little sister Lizzy who soon spotted me and walked over.

"What are you doing home, I thought you were going to compete in the Rustboro contest in a few days?" I asked.

"I decided to take a short break and come home, I do have three ribbons right now and there are a bunch of contest left," she said. "Why are you here, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I'm here on business," I said shortly.

"Well you're no fun," she pouted.

"Drew, it's good to see you son," dad said as he walked up with mom.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"It's no problem, now you and your friends just have to protect the orb," mom said.

"So that's why you're here," Lizzy smirked.

I heard people gasp and then turned to see what they were looking at and my eyes widen, a girl about my age with short blond hair in a beautiful blue dress came in.

"Someone's caught your eye," Lizzy teased while smirking.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

* * *

(May's POV)

I finally arrived in front of the museum and as soon as I walked in, people began to stare at me which was a little uncomfortable.

"_May, you okay, what's going on_?" Max asked.

"My dress caught a lot of attention, I'll start sweeping for people, you check using the cameras," I directed.

I started to make my way around and then spotted three people with green hair and a blonde woman, that must be Drew and his family. I quickly stepped into another room and turned on the infrared contacts to scan the building. I didn't see anything suspicious so I decided to stay in the room by the orb.

Soon Drew's little sister came up, "Hi my name is Lizzy Hayden, who are you?" she asked politely.

At least she was a lot nicer than grasshead, I smiled, "My name is Megan Blackwood."

"I don't think I've seen you before, are you from around here?" she asked.

"No, I'm from Sinnoh actually, I'm an assistant under Professor Carolina," I explained. "Though I have seen you participate in some of the Hoenn contests and you're pretty good," I complimented. It was the truth, I did watch some contests and she did well in the ones she participated in.

"Thanks, though I still have my work cut out for me, it's hard to live in the shadow of family who are Top Coordinators," she said sadly.

"You'll make it up there, I know you will," I said firmly with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll introduce you to my family in a little bit after I find them," she said and left the room to start looking for them.

I saw Dawn enter the room and when she turned her head I saw that she had an earbud communicator. I mentally slapped myself, I forgot I gave those to them yesterday.

"Max can you hack me into the same frequency as everyone else, I wanna have some fun with them," I said slyly.

"_Umm….okay, just hit the diamond and it will switch the frequency to them off and on_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and pressed the gem to switch the frequency while walking into another room.

"Hey guys, nice to see you back in the field despite yesterday," I said honestly.

"_May, is that you_?" Dawn asked in surprise.

I laughed, "the one and only."

"_Should've figured you'd be here_," grasshead muttered.

"_Why are you here, you took quite a beating yesterday_," Gary said.

"Nothing keeps me down for the count," I said firmly.

"_So where are you_?" Leaf asked.

I smirked "That is for me to know and be cautious, Mars is gonna try to blend in. She won't be so bold like Saturn was so keep an eye out," I said in a serious tone.

"_Seriously though, where are you_?" Dawn asked.

I just laughed and pressed the gem to switch the frequency off, well that was fun. I then saw Lizzy come back with Drew and their parents.

"This was the girl I was telling you about, she's an assistant under Professor Carolina," Lizzy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, "My name is Megan Blackwood."

"My name is Christopher Hayden, this is my wife Jennifer, my son Drew, and you already met my daughter Lizzy," he introduced.

Drew's dad had green hair like Drew's but it was a darker shade but they shared the same eyes. Drew's mom had blonde hair like my wig and dark green eyes while Lizzy had the same hair as Drew though she had her mother's eyes.

"So what research are you working on right now?" Jennifer asked.

"Right now I'm helping Professor Carolina with her research in studying the Lustrous Orb and its connection to the Veilstone Meteorites," I explained.

After saying this, I saw a suspicious person going upstairs, a woman wearing a black and white dress with a black wig that looked a little out of place. I quickly turned on the contacts to see that it was Mars.

I switched the contacts back to normal, "If you'll excuse me please," I said politely and started to follow Mars upstairs but lost her once I reached the top, crap.

I hit the gem to change the frequency, "Mars is on the move, she is disguised in a black and white dress with a black wig that seems a bit off. I lost her upstairs, Max, notify security and keep eyes on her," I commanded.

"_May, behind you_!" Max shouted causing me to turn my head and jump down a few stairs to avoid the hit. She took another swipe causing me to back flip down a few more stairs causing my wig to fall off.

"Now!" Mars shouted and a bunch of grunts revealed themselves.

Crap! "You guys go after the grunts, I'll take care of Mars," I said annoyed.

"Blaziken let's go!" I shouted while taking my necklace off revealing my pokeball and tossed it releasing Blaziken which caused my holographic features to disappear as well.

"Go Purrugly!" Mars shouted.

"Blaziken, you know what to do," I said as I avoided a punch from Mars.

Out of all of Team Galactic's secondary commanders, Mars was the only one who knew how to use some martial arts though she wasn't as good as Domino.

I started to fight back by swinging my leg out to make her fall. Meanwhile the gang fought against the grunts' Golbat and quickly knocked them out along with the grunts and started to tie them up. Then Blaziken knocked out Purrugly leaving only me and Mars the only ones fighting while an audience started gathering around the outskirts of the room and others peeking in from other wings of the museum.

Mars then knocked me on the ground but I did a backwards roll to avoid getting jabbed by her knee. I swung my leg out to knock her down again but she dodged and pushed me back into the wall. I stood up and did a forward flip to get on the staircase and started to climb up. She came after me and pushed me to the ground while trying to punch me in the face but missed and hit the floor causing her to cry in pain. I then used my legs to push her off me making her tumble down the stairs.

She suddenly stood up and grabbed Lizzy with a knife in her hand, "Let me leave and I won't kill her," she threatened menacingly causing Lizzy to cry in fear.

"Drop the knife," I said in a serious voice while going down the stairs slowly.

"Then let me leave," she said.

Lizzy started to struggle a bit causing Mars to move with her. I saw an opening on her neck and quickly aimed my wrist at Mars and activated the taser. Mars dropped the knife and released Lizzy while starting to shake violently.

After a few more seconds, I stopped the flow of shock for her to go limp, "Max, get Officer Jenny down here please," I said as I walked up to her and grabbed her hands to go behind her back so she couldn't escape.

A few minutes later, Officer Jenny came along with many of her officers to round up Team Galactic and take control of the situation. After I finished explaining what happened to one of her officers, Lizzy gave me a hug.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said with her face damp with tears from crying earlier.

Her family came up behind her, "We are extremely grateful for saving our daughter," Christopher said while his wife nodded in agreement."

"I suppose I should thank you as well," Drew said arrogantly with a smirk.

"If it's from you, I think I'll pass," I said while putting my hand up to stop him.

I saw Mars being taken away, but a smile of evil pleasure on her face caused me to frown. After thinking about and facing her before I remember that she had a calling card, what was it?

"May are you okay?" Lizzy asked concerned.

My face then had a look of horror. Oh my Mew! Her calling card is a bomb that brings down the building from which she steals from.

"Max, connect me to the city BRS (Bomb Removal Squad) in exactly one minute and pull up all explosives that Mars has used in the past!" I yelled/whispered rather quickly while walking toward the main area.

"Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, and Drew meet me in the main area now!" I whispered seriously.

Soon everyone came while Drew looked ticked, "What the heck was that for?" he asked angrily.

I gave him a glare, "This is not the time to tick me off Drew, we are about to have a repeat of yesterday," I said hurriedly while Max dialed the BRS number for me and I heard ringing in my ear.

"No matter what happens, help people get out of here along with yourselves," I said hurriedly.

"A repeat of what?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"_LaRousse City Bomb Removal Squad_," a voice said as the ringing stopped.

"I wish to report a bomb with a code yellow, I repeat code yellow," I said hurriedly.

After I said this the gang looked in panic.

"_Where is your location_?" the voice asked.

"The LaRousse City Museum," I said hurriedly.

"_We'll be there in ten minutes_," the voice said then hung up.

"Crap!" I shouted out loud and ran to Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny you need to have everyone be evacuated right now, there is a bomb somewhere in this building that will go off anytime!" I whispered urgently.

"How do you know there is one?" she asked.

I groaned inside, "Because a bomb is Mars' calling card and it will take down this whole building so start evacuating!" I said hurriedly.

"Everyone, can you please exit the building in a calmly fashion, we need to do more investigating inside," Officer Jenny quickly announced.

"May, what do you mean there's a bomb?" Dawn said a little too loudly.

"A bomb?!" someone shouted and that's when all hell broke loose.

I glared at her, "Thanks for the announcement!" I snapped.

"Sorry but seriously, another bomb," she said in a panicked voice.

"Yes, now listen Dawn you check the left wing on the main floor, Paul you check the right, Leaf you check the upstairs left, Gary you check the upstairs right. Drew you get your family out of here and have your sister taken to a hospital, she might go into shock from the events tonight. When everyone is gone, you get out yourselves, I've got to disable that bomb," I commanded.

I pulled up a holographic map of the museum, "Max have the scans picked up anything?" I asked hurriedly.

"_Yes, the bomb is on the main floor in the north wing, this area was sealed off for the party tonight_," he said quickly and put a dot of where the bomb was located.

I quickly went to the area where the dot was, the bomb had two small cans of gasoline with multiple colored wires attached to seven sticks of dynamite that was on a timer. It said two minutes and ten seconds.

I gasped, "Max, what do I do?!" I asked in a panicked voice.

"_I don't know May, I haven't figured that part out yet_," he said in a panicked voice while the timer kept ticking down.

What do I do now?!


	9. Explosions, Harassment, & Friends

_I gasped, "Max, what do I do?!" I asked in a panicked voice._

_"I don't know May, I haven't figured that part out yet," he said in a panicked voice while the timer kept ticking down._

_What do I do now?!_

* * *

**_September 26th (LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I just knelt in front of the bomb thinking of how to disarm it. You have to pick the right wire unless…..the wires were a gag!

I quickly grabbed the wires and pulled them out. Thankfully the bomb didn't explode, the bad news, it dropped thirty seconds making it a minute for me to get rid of it!

I ran out of the wing and up the stairs aiming to get to the roof, "Blaziken, follow me!" I yelled.

He heard me and ran behind me as I made it to the door leading to the roof finding it locked, thirty seconds.

"Blaziken, kick down the door with Blaze Kick!" I commanded.

"Blaze," he said and kicked the door down. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to the roof with Blaziken at my heels, fifteen seconds.

"Blaziken throw me in the air and I'll kick it up as high as it'll go," I told him.

"Blaze," he said and put his hands together for me to stand in and threw me in the air. After reaching the highest I could go, I threw the bomb into the air and did a black flip kick to make it go higher.

Five seconds later it exploded and I felt the heat of it on my skin like yesterday. I then fell back toward the roof to have Blaziken catch me. After I got on my feet, I gave Blaziken a hug, "Thanks so much," I said gratefully.

"Blaze," he said warmly and we slowly walked downstairs.

By the time, I reached the first floor, I was suddenly hugged by a pink blob that almost knocked me over.

"You scared us half to death!" she wailed.

"Dawn…please let go….your crushing me," I painfully said because she was irritating the burns I got from the bomb.

"Sorry, but you worried us and you got burned again!" she cried finally noticing the burns.

"Relax Dawn, I'm fine, though I think I'm gonna be sore for a week," I said stiffly at the end.

"How can you handle all this, I'm surprised you're not dead yet," Gary said incredulously.

"I just do what I can, though I'd like to avoid bombs for a while," I said honestly before turning to Blaziken. "Thanks for the help, you did well, return."

I turned to look at Drew, "How's your sister doing?" I asked.

"I don't know, my parents took her to the paramedics and then I stood outside waiting for you to show up," he said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see how she's doing," I said before leaving everyone and went outside to face a huge applause and the mayor of the city coming up to me.

"Thank you so much for stopping Team Galactic and getting rid of that bomb, the city of LaRousse thanks you," he said gratefully.

"I wish I could except that credit but I don't deserve it, I only helped slightly. The real credit goes to PHPA, they did most of the work and helped get everyone to safety," I said honestly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go see someone."

I went to the ambulance with everyone following behind to find Lizzy sitting in the back of the ambulance with a warm blanket around her shoulders and her parents sitting next to her on either side.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked concerned.

"May!" she shouted as she stood up and hugged me. "You're okay!"

"I suppose you could say that," I said while returning the hug.

She stepped out of the hug and gasped at my burns causing everyone to stare.

"My goodness dear, what happened?!" Lizzy's mother said in shock.

"I suffered a few first degree burns from the bomb, it's no big," I said as I then felt wetness go down my leg, Crap!

"Paramedic, could you get me a bandage please?" I asked taking a seat on the back of the truck.

"Here you go miss," he said as he handed it to me.

I moved my skirt to see that the wound from the bullet yesterday was bleeding.

"What the heck airhead, at this rate you will wind up killed for sure," Drew said angrily.

"I know the risks grasshead!" I snapped. "But I still do it anyways so I can help keep people safe."

"Even if it kills you?" he asked angrily.

I stayed silent, "Miss you should go to the hospital and get the burns checked out," the paramedic said gently.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can fix them on my own," I said kindly and stood up.

"May, you should really get those burns checked, besides you may pass out," Dawn said concerned.

I turned to smile at her, "If I can survive a gunshot wound and two explosions from bombs within two days and still be standing, I'm sure I'll live," I said gently.

"Wait, what?!" Lizzy asked incredulously.

I sighed, "I was helping rescue someone yesterday from being kidnapped along with these guys and I took a few hits," I explained gently.

"How can you deal with all this?" she asked.

"Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't, but it's the feeling of knowing you helped saved lives that outweighs the stress of being a teen hero," I said honestly with a smile.

"You know that it's unhealthy for you to think like that, you're gonna burn out that way," Drew said concerned causing me to smile sadly.

"That may be, but all my life, I wanted to help protect people so they can continue a life that I will never experience. That's why I've grown used to helping other people," I said before sighing and continuing. "I won't lie, it is hard and a tad bit lonely because I've been alone for most of my life, but if there's any friends I've made from all of this, it's you guys. Whether you consider me a friend, an annoyance, or both, but thanks," I said gratefully while I pulled out a note and handed it to Dawn.

"If you could give this to Misty, I would greatly appreciate it," I said before turning to grasshead and gave him a small hug. "Thanks for caring."

I stepped out of the hug and walked into the crowd with a small smile. For some odd reason, I felt a lot better from just saying what I did.

"Max you have a ride for me?" I asked.

"_May! What the heck, you scared me to death, what happened_?" he shouted in concern.

"I disconnected the dynamite from the gasoline and then had Blaziken throw me up while on the roof to kick the bomb into the air as high as it would go. It exploded causing me to suffer a few first degree burns," I said summarizing what happened.

"_Good grief May, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days_," he said tiredly/worriedly.

"I'm just hoping that there are no more bombs for a while, so you have a ride for me?" I asked again.

"_No, I was gonna send you Kirlia and she could teleport you since the distance is short_," he said.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Max," I said before signing off.

Kirlia then appeared next to me, "Kirlia," she said happily.

"It's good to see you to Kirlia, can you teleport me to the Pokemon Center backroom at Lilycove High?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said while nodding her head as she teleported us back to the back room where my stuff was.

"Thanks Kirlia, you can go back to Max," I said.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported out of the room.

I poked my head into the hall, "Brock," I whispered. "Are you there?"

"May, how was the mission?" he asked while walking down the hall to see me.

"It was okay, can you treat some burns for me?" I asked.

"Yea, but what happened?" he asked.

"I got burns from getting rid of another bomb which I hope is the last one I have to deal with for a while," I said tiredly.

Brock quickly helped heal my wounds and gave me more medicine to help. I then quickly changed out my dress and put on my original clothes of a red tank and black yoga pants. After I looked in the mirror to see that I was okay, I checked my poketch to see that it was 8:00 and I was tired. Somehow after I changed clothes, the dress and heels disappeared, guess Max had Kirlia use teleport.

I walked back to the dorm and saw that Misty and Ash were watching TV.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" I teased.

"No Lin, nothing happened, sorry to disappoint you," Misty said flatly.

"Don't get mad at me, can't help but make a person curious," I said holding my hands up in defense before heading to my room. "I'll be back in few minutes."

I quickly took a shower, reapplied the meds, and decided to die my black hair back to the original color. After I finished dying my hair, I changed into my pjs and went back into the common area to make some ginger tea.

After the tea finished, everyone else came in, "How was the event," I asked stepping out of the kitchen while holding a mug in my hand.

"It was interesting," Dawn said quietly. Actually everyone seemed to be in deep thought.

"What happened?" Misty asked bluntly.

"So the event went okay and the party crasher was caught," Leaf said speaking in code so I didn't know about the mission. "But the party crasher planted a bomb and a good friend got a few first degree burns while getting rid of it."

"You seem more upset than from that alone," I said.

Dawn sighed, "It's what she said afterwards that got us to feel so down. She said that she was willing to help people even if she got seriously hurt in the process, that she has been a loner with no friends or much family, how can she be so selfless like that?" she asked sadly.

"It sounds like your friend feels that she wants to let people live the lives that she will never know or have herself," I said.

The five looked at me shocked, "That's exacted what she said, how did you know that?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "It just seems to fit the situation and you know her name is May. She's the Top Coordinator/teen hero who helps people," I said calmly before taking a sip of tea.

"How did you know it was her that we were talking about?" Gary asked.

"The word bomb gave it away and I've seen her on TV," I said.

"Speaking of May, she said to give this to you," Dawn said as she handed my note to Misty.

Misty took the note and opened it up to see what it said and then folded it up before smiling softly.

"What was the note about?" Ash asked.

"It was basically a get well note, it was kind of her to do that," she said.

_Hey Misty,_

_I heard that you are feeling sore and emotionally troubled from yesterday. I'm sorry to hear that so here's some good news to cheer you up. I'll be in Lilycove City for a few hours tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. If you want to, meet me in front of the Tiger Lily café at 3:30. If you can't, I understand and in that case, I hope you feel better soon._

_Your friend,_

_May_

I knew that she was telling half of the truth, but I didn't mind, from the look of it. I think knowing she could see me as May tomorrow made her feel better.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed, we do have school tomorrow," I said.

Everyone groaned, "Don't remind us, we hardly had a weekend at all," Dawn complained.

"Did you finish your English paper?" I asked her.

"I'm almost done, I just need to proofread it before I print it out," she said.

"Wait, the English paper is due tomorrow?" Ash asked in panicked.

"Ashy-boy, we told you three times this weekend and you had all that time to do it," Gary said tiredly.

Ash was about to say something but Gary cut him off, "And I'm not writing it for you, this time you get to do it and suffer," he said.

"Good luck Ash, night everyone," I said before putting my mug in the sink and heading to my room.

I crawled into bed to hear them still talking but I was so tired from today, I zonked out within a few minutes.

* * *

**_September 27th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling sore. I crawled out of bed after putting on my glasses to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see that my burns were still there as a slight shade darker than my skin tone. I put on the salve and then makeup to cover all the burn marks making me feel a little bit better. I then changed before grabbing my backpack and headed to the kitchen to find everyone but Dawn and Ash.

I saw that Gary had a sly smile on his face, "What's with the grin?" I asked.

"Ashy-boy fell asleep at his computer last night and I found him with his head on the keyboard with Pikachu on his head. It was hilarious, I even took a picture," he said while chuckling.

He showed me the picture, sure enough Ash had the left side of his head on his keyboard and Pikachu on top.

Suddenly, I came up with a devious idea that I think everyone will like, "You know there's a better picture for a moment like this," I grinned slyly.

Gary looked confused along with everyone else, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just get your phones ready for a funny pic," I said before grabbing some cereal to eat.

After I got back to the table, Ash came out still sleepy from staying up last night to finish his paper but on the side of his face was huge imprint of a part of the keyboard he fell asleep on.

Gary along with Paul and Drew took a picture before Ash could notice, "What's with picture?" Ash asked drowsily.

"Just go in the bathroom and look," I said before continuing to eat my cereal.

Ash left confused, a few second later we heard an "AW CRAP!" which caused all of us to snicker.

"You sure know how to call funny moment's airhead," Drew said arrogantly while flipping his hair.

"Maybe the next one I notice will have to do with you," I teased.

Ash came back with the imprint still there but it was fainted out a bit, "Delete that picture Gary!" he yelled.

"I don't see why I should Ashy-boy, it's too funny and besides I'm not the only one with it, Paul and Drew took one too," Gary teased.

"Delete it!" Ashe roared.

"You'll have to catch us first," Gary said as the guys quickly raced out the door while the girls and I sweatdropped.

"Oh boy," I sighed and looked at my poketch. "The boys do have the right idea though, homeroom is in ten minutes."

The girls and I grabbed our backpacks and left for homeroom to find that guys in there. Ash had a grumpy glare while staring at the other guys who grinned slyly.

I took a seat next to Dawn and the bell rang signaling that my life was going to get difficult.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop and see Mr. Stone," a fake sweet voice said.

"Just don't be late next time, take a seat," Mr. Thornwood said.

She took a seat behind me, "Surprised to see me loser?" she asked.

I knew that she would be back, but she had Ms. Parker's homeroom so I was a bit curious as to why she was in my homeroom, but I decided to ignore her.

"Tramp, I was talking to you," she hissed.

"Miss Hartwood is there a problem?" Mr. Thornwood asked.

"There's no problem," she said in a fake sweet voice.

She continued to verbally harass me and it looked like Dawn, Leaf, and Misty wanted to murder her, but I just ignored her. No use in retaliating without an argument happening.

The bell rang and I went off to math to discover that Brandi was in that class as well, actually she was in all my morning classes and she continued to verbally harass me.

After morning classes were done, I just wanted to go back to the dorm and crawl into bed. I think all the injuries and lack of sleep are getting to me and my mood was becoming depressed from a few of Brandi's comments.

Soon it was lunch and Dawn went storming down the halls mad to the cafeteria, I followed behind her at a slower pace. By now I'd lost my appetite, so I grabbed an apple and a carton of milk then walked toward the table where everyone else was at. Everyone was eating although Leaf and Dawn looked like they wanted to murder someone and they were taking it out on their lunch.

I sat at the table and Misty looked concerned, "Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry," I said which wasn't a total lie.

I sighed, "Leaf, Dawn can you please stop butchering your food, it's not doing you any good," I said tiredly while eating my apple.

"Sorry but I'm just so mad from Brandi harassing you in all your classes, how could you take that, she called you every insult in the book," Leaf complained.

"So Brandi called me a bunch of swear words, a parentless loser, a terrible bimbo of a coordinator, and said I shouldn't even exist. I don't care, in the mood I'm in right now, might as well say most of it is true," I said shocking the whole table.

I saw Brandi coming over, "And she's gonna make it worse," I muttered before talking a sip of milk and then putting the carton on the table.

"This," she hissed as she took her milk carton and poured it on my head, "is for being a cheater at the battle tournament on Friday."

She then walked away with everyone looking upset, "Lin are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Milk dripped down my face, I took some napkins at the table and dried my face, "Physically yes, emotional no," I said calmly in depressed tone.

"I'm gonna rip her hair out, she's gone too far," Dawn said gruffly while starting to stand.

"No," I said in a serious tone.

"But Lin," she whined.

"I said no, this is not your fight it's mine. Today is her day, I'm not in the mood for revenge, I'll only retaliate if she insults one of you. She can me call me dirt, but not my friends," I said darkly before taking another bite of my apple.

I turned to Drew, "I'm surprised you haven't insulted me yet, I thought you would have done it by now," I said curious bored tone.

He flicked his hair while frowning and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think you've been harassed enough for one day?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nope," I said making everyone go in shock.

"Lin, why in Arceus' name do you say that?!" Gary asked in shock.

"Because Brandi isn't done yet, she'll keep doing it until school is over," I said shortly as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Dawn can I borrow a ponytail?" I asked.

"Sure, aren't you gonna change?" she asked as she gave me a ponytail.

"I don't see the point in doing so, we only have three more classes left," I said while putting my wet, milky wig in a ponytail. Note to self, ask Max to order a new wig ASAP.

Chem went okay despite the continuous verbal harassment, gym though was the worst. After we changed into our gym uniforms, we did a few laps outside and got assigned teams for soccer. Brandi and her posse were on one team while my friends and I were on the other.

The game started out okay until the drama queens tried to take cheap shots at me and the girls. Then Brandi kicked the ball hard that was heading toward Dawn who wasn't looking. I pushed Dawn out of the way, but in the process I got hit in the stomach really hard causing me to fall on the ground and get the wind knocked out of me.

"Lin!" the girls cried as I lay on the ground trying to remain calm and get my breath back.

I sat up slowly but it was still difficult to breathe. The girls along with the guys and teacher came over, "Mason you alright?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I'm fine," I wheezed. "May I go to the nurse's office?"

"Yes; Hayden, walk her down. Johnson, come over to the other team. The rest of you, keep playing!" he barked.

"You alright Lin?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just out of breath and a little light headed," I wheezed before he helped me to the nurse's office to find Brock there.

"Lin what happened to you now?" he asked concerned.

"I got the wind knocked out of me," I wheezed.

"Get on the table," he said and listened to my breathing.

"Well, you don't have any broken ribs though I do suggest you go back to the dorm and take it easy," he said in serious voice.

"Thanks Brock," I said finally getting my breath back though my stomach felt bruised.

Drew and I then left the nurse's office and went back to the gym, "You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"For the second time, I'm okay though I'm gonna feel sore from that hit. Now what's with you being all concerned, what happened to the arrogant, smirking grasshead?" I asked.

"He'll be back later, but taking a hit like that is serious. It's not something you can kid off, besides, you've been off all day," he said.

"I've been somewhat depressed and tired. I'll probably skip class tomorrow so I can rest and heal, then go back for the rest of the week," I said.

"If you say so, see ya later Lin," he said and went back outside back to gym while I changed out of my gym clothes back into my milky, wet outfit from earlier.

I went back to the dorm and took a shower to get rid of the milk in my hair since it seeped through the wig. I changed into a flowy blue dress with a ruffle v-neckline and thin tan belt, multicolored flats, and a blue and white polka dot headband with my hair being normal. It felt nice to have my hair free from the wig. I grabbed my pokeball charm bracelet, left a note as Lin saying I went into town and would be back later, and then left the dorm. I checked my poketch to see that it was 2:00, so I decided to go the Lilycove City Pokemon Center.

I reached a video phone and decided to call Max, "Hey Max, how's it goin'?" I asked.

"_Things are going well here, what's with you being dressed as normal_?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Misty in a few hours, I think she needs someone to talk to about the whole event from this weekend," I explained. "Can you do a few favors for me?"

"_Sure May, whatcha need_?" he asked.

"First, can you order another brown wig that I wear as Lin, a girl that hates my guts spilled milk on it and I need it ASAP. Lastly, can you give me Beautifly in exchange for Wartortle, she hasn't seen me in a while," I said.

"_I'll send you Beautifly in a second. So you already have an enemy at school, what did you do to make her hate you_?" he asked.

"I did nothing, I think she got jealous because I got Drew's attention or something and has hated my guts ever since. She knocked the wind out of me today by kicking a soccer ball in my gut," I said.

"_May, at this rate, you might not live more than a few months, you have to be more careful_," Max lectured.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to avoid injury, you think I like getting hurt?" I asked sarcastically.

"_No, oh I just finished ordering your wig, I'll have Kirlia teleport it inside the safe when it arrives so it should be there when you get back, now I'll send you Beautifly_," he said.

"Thanks Max, see you later," I said and went to the pokeball swap machine. In no time I had Beautifly with me and I went outside.

"Beautifly take the stage!" I shouted happily as she came out and did a beautiful morning sun.

"Beautifly," she said happily while flittering through the air.

"I'm glad to see you to Beautifly, why don't we practice some contest appeals before I have to meet up with a friend," I suggested.

"Beautifly," she said happily and flew beside me.

After doing a few contest appeals, I saw that the time was 3:20 and the café was ten minutes away.

"Alright Beautifly, that's enough for today, do you want to stay out?" I asked.

"Beautifly," she said and landed on my head as I walked to the Tiger Lily café. I sat at an outside table with a ginger tea while I ordered some Poffins for Beautifly.

A minute later I saw Misty carrying her Azurill, "Hey Misty, I'm glad you were able to see me while I was in the city," I said as she sat across from me.

"Thanks for the invite, I really wanted to chat with you," she said as a waiter came up.

"I'll have a chai latte," she said and the waiter walked away.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright, I'm not so stiff anymore, but the memories are what bother me the most," she said honestly. "Ever since Saturday night, I've had recurring nightmares."

I took a sip of tea waiting for her to continue, "I guess what bothers me so much is that I couldn't help myself in that situation. I was helpless and weak which goes against my character. I hate feeling helpless and weak," she said angrily with tears starting to show.

I felt her pain and placed a hand over her fist that was on the table, "Misty, you are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I've met. Sometimes we get in situations like that, but that doesn't make us weak, it's knowing that we walk away safe while admitting that we felt weak and scared that makes us strong," I said.

I gave her a Kleenex to wipe her eyes as the waiter delivered her tea, "Thank you," I said as he went away.

"Thanks May," she said as she finished drying her eyes. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize, you have every right to cry, it's hard to overcome the memories of being kidnapped," I said soothingly.

"So how do you feel, I heard that you had to disarm another bomb last night," she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I feel sore, hence the ginger tea that helps with muscle soreness," I said indicating the mug in front of me. "I'm hoping that I won't have to mess with bombs for a while."

"May, how are you able to take a hit like that and keep going? Don't you get tired or physically drained?" she asked.

"Yes, but I feel an obligation to always help those in trouble because I want them to be safe and not have to experience the pain that I've gone through for years," I said honestly.

"But putting others before yourself all the time, isn't that unhealthy?" she asked concerned.

"It is, but that doesn't stop me. All my life, I've been pretty much a loner with hardly any connections to anyone except a few people. I just want everyone to remain safe and avoid the things I deal with," I said before taking a sip of tea.

"I noticed that you seemed to not have many friends, at least you can count me as a friend," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks, and it's nice to actually meet outside of a mission, since on missions we have to put our focus elsewhere."

"Yea, life at PHPA is tough, but if we can help other people, it's worth it," she said. "By the way, what is the story between you and Lance, he seems to dislike you a lot?"

I frowned, "We got off on the wrong foot, we first met at a robbery in progress in Johto back in the early summer. His agents went in to stop the thief, but got knocked out within a few seconds. Then I showed up and was able to stop the thief which caused attention to shift to me instead of PHPA. I think the reason he dislikes me is that I have a different method of fighting crimes that goes against PHPA's ideals and he finds my presence annoying," I explained huffily.

"So that's why, he doesn't like you," she said.

"For the most part, since then, I don't like him because he thinks that I can't handle what I do and if there is one thing that makes me mad is someone not having faith in me that I can do something when I know I can do it," I said angrily.

She nodded in understanding and looked at her pokenav, "Time flies while you're having fun, I can't believe it's 5:00, do you want to come back to the dorm with me?"

"I guess, I have an hour or so before I have to leave," I said as she stood up while holding Azurill.

"Come on Beautifly," I said as I stood up and put some money on the table.

Beautifly landed on my head while Misty and I started walking back to campus. Unfortunately, some press noticed me and started to swarm me.

"Miss Maple, what are you doing on your hiatus from the contesting circuit?"

"Miss Maple, is it true that you disarmed a bomb in LaRousse City last night?"

"Miss Maple, is it true that you saved Elizabeth Hayden's life?"

"It's missions, yes, and yes, Beautifly please use Morning Sun," I said softly.

"Beautifly," she said and used Morning Sun on the press to distract them while Misty and I high-tailed it for the entrance to campus.

After we got there we caught our breath, "Do reporters do that all the time?" Misty asked tiredly.

"Sometimes in big cities like this," I said. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"That's okay, at least we made it back to campus," she said optimistically.

We were about to go inside the dorm building when I spotted everyone in an open area nearby under some trees, "I think everyone is outside, I said to her while pointing them out.

"I guess you're right, weird though, I thought everyone would be inside now," she wondered out loud.

We made our way over to see that everyone had their backs turned to us. I smirked with an evil thought, "Should I play a small prank on Drew?" I asked Misty.

"She grinned slyly back at me, "Why not, it's fun to see him get pranked," she said.

I nodded, "Beautifly, use a small Gust on the hair of the green-haired one," I whispered with a grin.

"Beautifly," she whispered before silently getting close to grasshead, she then used a small Gust on grasshead to mess up his hair and spook him.

"What the…!" he yelled as he tumbled over causing everyone to turn around while Misty and I were laughing.

"Nice one May," Misty said as she gave me a high five.

"I try," I said as Beautifly landed on my head.

"May!" Drew yelled in anger at me messing up his hair.

"Oh calm down grasshead, it's just a little wind," I teased after Misty and I walked up to everyone.

"Nice one May, you scared the crap out of him," Gary complimented while snickering.

"Can it Oak!" Drew snapped.

"So what are you doing here May?" Dawn asked.

"I was in the city on business today and I decided to catch up with Misty. Then she invited me back to see you guys" I said.

"How are you feeling?" Leaf asked causing everyone to listen in.

"To be honest, I feel like a Machoke used me as a punching bag," I said bluntly. "But it'll go away eventually."

"How can you still be here on business if you feel like crap?" Ash asked.

I shrugged, "You have to keep going despite being in pain sometimes," I said.

Suddenly my poketch started beeping and saw that it was Max, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"_You have a caller on your hotline that wants to talk to you, some girl named Lizzy_," he said.

"Put her through Max," I said.

Max disappeared to be replaced with Lizzy's image, "Hey Lizzy, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"_I suppose I've been better, I just wanted to call and thank you for saving me last night_," she said.

"It's no problem Lizzy, I'm just glad everything turned out okay," I said.

"_So where are you_?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm actually at Lilycove City right now and I'm visiting your brother and his friends," I said.

"I'm wishing you didn't," Drew huffed while trying to fix his hair.

"It was one tiny gust attack grasshead, get over it," I said flatly.

"_What happened_?" Lizzy asked.

"I had my Beautifly do a small gust attack to mess up grasshead's hair and scare him to death," I said with a sly grin.

She laughed, "_That's funny, wish I could have seen it_," she giggled.

"You want a death wish?" Drew threatened.

"_Oh bite me, besides how are you gonna kill me if you never see me_?" Lizzy asked.

"You'll die when I see you next," Drew said.

"_Oh please_," she said in a bored tone. "_Anyways May, I just wanted to call and thank you for last night, it was nice talking to you_."

"Same, good luck with your contests," I said and then ended the call.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said as she flew into the air to look at me.

I checked my poketch, "Thanks for the reminder Beautifly, return," I said while returning her to her pokeball before turning my attention to everyone else. "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye May, see ya later," the girls said while the guys excluding Drew nodded.

I left them but circled back around to climb up the tree and change into my pjs and new wig that Max delivered. I made more ginger tea and sat on the couch with the TV on as everyone came in.

"How are you feeling Lin?" Dawn asked.

"I'm doing okay, the majority of the soreness will hit me tomorrow," I said.

"So what did the nurse say?" Leaf asked.

"Brock said that I didn't have any broken ribs and that I should take it easy. So I think I'm gonna miss class tomorrow so that I can heal from the bruising and then go back for the rest of the week," I said.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," Misty agreed. "What are you watching?"

"I was gonna watch that new show about the legendary mysteries," I said.

"Ooo, I saw the preview for that, it looks good, mind if we watch?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," I said as I turned on the TV and soon we were watching the series premiere.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No one's POV)

An automated door slid open to allow a blond agent to enter her boss's office with her boss's back to her.

"Did you get it?" her boss asked.

"Yes sir, the fake one is in place of the real one so no one will notice," she said.

"Excellent," he said with an evil grin while stroking his Persian and looking out the window at the dark night.


	10. Map Pieces, Gems, & Prophecies

**_October 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The next morning I decided to wake up early and check my email since I had a bad habit of not checking it often. The only email that I saw was from Lizzy. After talking to her last week, I gave her my email so she could keep in touch with me. Right now she was practicing for the Verdanturf Town Contest for her third ribbon. Sadly she lost in the final round at the Rustboro City Contest. The contest was in a few days and she was practicing hard. I had to keep writing to her to stay calm and do her best.

After I finished emailing her back, I then changed and left my hair down with a black oversized beanie. I put my pokeballs in my pocket, grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen to have a cheddar cheese omelet for breakfast and to be on the safe side I made extras.

As I made my omelet, my mind went over what has happened in the past week. I missed class to recover from Brandi's stupid stunt, man was I sore that day, I didn't get out of bed I hurt so much. I'm pretty sure the girls did something to scare Brandi because when I went back to class on Wednesday, she didn't bother me at all. This past weekend was actually awesome because I didn't have any missions. Mostly what I did was I went to a secret spot to train martial arts with Blaziken along with Riolu and started doing yoga and pilates again to get my injured leg in shape and I felt good from doing it.

I noticed the omelets were done so I put the others on plates in the kitchen before taking mine to the table to start eating when everyone else started to trickle in.

"What are you eating Lin," Leaf asked.

"Cheddar cheese omelet," I said.

"Aww, it looks so good," Ash complained.

I laughed at his antics, "You're lucky Ash, I just so happened to make extras today," I teased. "They're in the kitchen for whoever wants one."

Ash didn't need to be told twice and quickly raced into the kitchen to grab one. Everyone else followed Ash's lead and grabbed one as well.

"These are awesome Lin," Ash said with his mouth full causing Misty to hit him on the head with her mallet.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

I shook my head at the table while smiling at their antics. All of a sudden I was hit with a headache that felt like someone stabbed a nail in my head making me clutch my head in pain.

"Lin are you okay?" Dawn asked seeing me clutch my head.

After a few more seconds passed, the headache disappeared but I had a feeling something somewhere just happened.

"I'm fine now Dawn, I just got hit with a terrible headache," I said before finishing my omelet.

"You sure you're okay?" Leaf asked.

"I'm fine, no need to worry," I said with a smile while using Dawn's unique phrase.

After we finished eating, we went to homeroom. I sat in my seat and started to doodle in my notebook when suddenly an image of some weird pictures inside of a cave appeared in my head, _"The time has come,_" the mysterious voice said before everything disappeared.

"Lin," someone said while snapping their fingers in my face. "You in there?"

I shook my head snapping myself out of it, "I'm here Dawn," I said.

"Hurry up, the bell rang ending homeroom," Dawn said and left to go to English with Misty and Ash.

I gathered my stuff and started heading to Math with Drew next to me, "Isn't it a little too early for you to already act out of it Marigold," he teased.

I groaned, "Seriously grasshead, back to the different flowers, what happened to calling me Lin?" I asked annoyed.

He flicked his hair and smirked, "Your name is hard to remember because they're so many flower names," he said arrogantly.

I frowned, "You just choose to never listen to me," I said and stalked off to math leaving him behind.

Throughout the morning, I just couldn't focus on anything. I kept thinking about Drew and Brandi annoying me along with the mysterious voice that was plaguing my thoughts and I couldn't concentrate. Finally it was lunch and I grabbed a salad with Dawn, we headed to the usual table to find everyone else there.

Again my thoughts wandered off and Dawn snapped her fingers in my face, "Lin at this rate I think Misty might need to use her mallet," Dawn said tiredly.

"Sorry Dawn, my mind has been elsewhere all day," I said before eating a bite of my salad.

"So the loser can't keep her thoughts together, I always knew you were dumb but not this stupid," Brandi said slyly.

"I think you need to leave, otherwise my friends might ripe you to shreds," I said.

"Ehh," she said in a bored tone. "I thought the conversation was about you being dumb and stupid."

I sighed, I really didn't want to hear this, "Okay Misty, for once, I give you my blessing to do what you wish," I said before taking a bite of my salad.

Misty looked as if she was given every water pokemon in the world, she smiled evilly while sneaking over to Brandi and hit her hard with her mallet.

"Ow that hurt!" Brandi cried and ran away clutching her head.

Misty gave me a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said repeatedly.

"You're welcome Misty, now can you please stop crushing me?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Sorry Lin," she said as she sat back down and continued to eat.

"This is scary, Misty is acting like Ash when you give him chocolate, when does this happen?" Leaf asked scared.

"When you give her a chance to do violence of course," I said with a smile.

The bell then rang ending lunch and I went to Chem to get lost in my thoughts again with Drew calling me Iris to snap me out of it.

"My name is Lin," I hissed. I think he took a step backward in our friendship because he called me everything but my name but that was my opinion.

Drew walked away back to his lab station and I fell back into my thoughts causing me to almost mix the wrong chemicals during our lab. Thankfully, Misty stopped me and finished the lab without me screwing up.

"Lin you are really out of it, even Drew teasing you doesn't keep you in this world for very long," Misty said tiredly once we meet up with everyone after fifth hour. "What's it gonna take for you to stay here."

Dawn smiled cheekily, "Maybe something drastic like a kiss," Dawn teased making a slight gesture to Drew making his cheeks turn pink.

I was still thinking about the voice and the cave when until I snapped out of it when I felt my head explode in pain, "OW!" I shouted as I covered my injured head with my hands.

"Sorry Lin, but if Dawn mentioning Drew to kiss you wouldn't make you snap out of it, then I made to use my trusty mallet," Misty said shortly before looking concerned. "You wanna tell us what's bothering you?"

I shook my head, what could I tell them, they would never believe that a mysterious voice would talk to me and they would be just as confused with what it was saying as I was.

"You sure?" Leaf asked.

"I'm sure, I'll see you guys later," I said as I walked away for an open area on campus.

Since it was a Tuesday, I had a free period, so I sat next to an oak tree and pulled out a notebook of which I wrote phrases down that get stuck in my head in an attempt to write a few songs.

'You never listen', 'freak out', 'scream and shout', that's it! For the rest of the period, I started to write a song that seemed to describe my feelings recently.

I heard the bell ring signaling it was time for contest class, suddenly Mr. Stone walked up to me.

"Miss Mason, something has come up, Professor Elm was robbed this morning and would like you to come and investigate," he said sternly.

"What about class?" I asked.

"I'll tell Solidad that you were busy," he said and walked away to teach the battle class that everyone else had who wasn't in coordinating.

I quickly went to my room and changed into my mission outfit while grabbing a few gadgets and my pokeballs.

I talked into the ear bud communicator to Max, "Hey Max, do you have a ride for me to Professor Elm's?" I asked.

"_Yup, Winona will meet you at the airport in a few minutes_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and then stepped outside while activating my rocket skates and skated to the airport.

By the time I got there, I saw Winona with her two passenger plane, "Thanks for the lift," I said as we took off.

"It's not a problem, I had to fly to Johto to visit a friend anyways!" she shouted over the wind.

As we flew over the ocean, I took in the scenery and pokemon I could see. As we flew, I kept thinking about the mysterious voice and the image that popped up in my head.

Before I knew it, we were over New Bark Town, "You ready May?" Winona shouted.

"Yes," I shouted back. Winona then twirled her plane so I could freefall to the lab. Once in range, I pulled the ring to release the parachute and guide myself down.

After landing on the ground, I felt déjà vu, I was here little over a month ago coming to investigate a break-in, I walked toward the lab wondering what got stolen this time.

"Professor Elm, do you know what was stolen?" I asked I walked into the lab.

"From what I discovered after seeing the damage, the things stolen were some important files along with a small piece of map that I found a few days ago at Mt. Silver. This is unfortunate because I was gonna studying it today because I finally had some free time. Now I'll never know what was on the map," he said sadly.

"Professor, where were the map and the files?" I asked.

"They were in here in the main lab in this desk drawer, but I keep it locked constantly," he said.

I noticed a security camera that covered the area of the desk and then some, "Max, can you pull security footage to see if we can see the thief?" I asked.

"_Give me a second_," he said as he typed fast on his computer. "_Got it, the thief stole the files and map around 7:15 AM this morning_."

That's around the same time I got that painful headache, "Can you stream the footage to me?" I asked.

"_Yup, here it is_," he said as he clicked a button to start playing the footage. It showed a woman entering the lab with her face away from the camera and used a black tulip to open the drawer. It was the same woman who stole from Professor Oak.

"Have you been able to find anything on this Domino character yet?" I asked.

"_No, it's like she doesn't exist, but I'll keep searching though. I guess we can't do anything for the time being_," he said.

I sighed before turning to Professor Elm, "The thief who stole from you also stole from Professor Oak last month. Unfortunately my brother and I have not been able to track her down yet," I explained.

"That's okay May, I should have locked it up better, but I know you'll find it eventually," he said optimistically.

"I will," I said firmly with a smile. "I'll see you later professor."

"Have a good day May," he said before I went outside to rocket skate to the nearest airport.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No One's POV)

A man in an orange suit walked down a blank hallway with his loyal Persian lingering beside him. He reached an automatic door that led him inside a lab.

"Have you found anything yet Professor Sebastian?" the man in the orange suit asked.

"We have read part of the prophecy, but we can't do anything til we locate the Orange Diamond of Light. At least that is what we decoded off the first part of the map with the Ruby of Fire," he said.

"Hmm…," the man in the orange suit said as he then walked to the lab intercom.

"Double 09, please report to the lab," he said.

A few minutes later, Domino came in, "You called for me sir," she said.

"I need you to locate the next key," he said with an evil grin.

* * *

**_October 12th (Ruins of Alph, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

I was currently being driven to the Ruins of Alph by Violet City's Nurse Joy who was a distance cousin to the Petalburg City's Nurse Joy. Since the theft last week, nothing much occurred except for Gary's birthday on Saturday. He went to visit his grandpa and go to some science talk convention thing. As for me, I spent all my free time with my pokemon and working on that one new song that I just finished.

"Here we are," Nurse Joy said pleasantly as she stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride Nurse Joy," I said as I stepped out.

"It was no problem May, thanks for helping out with some of the pokemon, you sure have learned a lot about medicine these past few years," she said.

"It's hard not to learn when you live in a Pokemon Center," I said with a smile.

"Take care May," she said and then drove away.

I turned to look at the ruins and call Max from my earbud communicator, "Hey Max you picking up anything from inside the ruins?" I asked.

"_I'm picking up heat levels of a person deep in the ground, it somewhat possesses the figure of this Domino character_," he said.

"Well, she shouldn't be here, this is property of the lab that is nearby so I'll have to wait for her to surface before taking what she's trying to steal," I said.

"_Well you certainly don't have to wait long, the person is coming up, they should be coming out of a cave on the left_," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and stood behind a rock to wait for the person to come out.

It was Domino who came out of the cave and it looked like she was holding some sort of orange gem.

I stepped out from behind the rock and took a battle stance, "You know you aren't supposed to take what isn't yours," I said.

"Oh please, finders' keepers," she said as she took out a black tulip and threw it at me.

I jumped out of the way to dodge it, only to find she threw another one at me. I kept dodging them as I closed the gap between us. Before she could throw another at me, I knocked the gem out of her hand and started fighting hand to hand. I swept low with my leg causing her to fall on her back, but she then swung her legs to knock me over. We both stood up and continued to fight.

"I don't have time for this," she huffed and punched me in the nose causing me to clutch it in pain. She then swung low to make me fall and ran to grab the gem.

"Better luck next time sweetheart," she said as a helicopter flew over with a rope ladder hanging from it. She jumped up onto the rope ladder and starting climbing while the helicopter flew away.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, my friends the PHPA agents showed up with a few scientists from the nearby lab. Great, just great.

"May, are you okay?" Leaf asked as I took my red bandanna and held it to my nose which was now bleeding.

"I'm fine," I said in a nasally voice.

"So ya lose again?" Drew teased.

I glared at him, "Shut up grasshead, I'd like to see you get punched in the nose," I snapped in a nasally voice.

Suddenly that mysterious voice came into my head, _"Read the prophecy,"_ it said and then disappeared.

"May you okay?" Misty asked concerned.

"Yea, sorry, I was thinking back at what the thief took," I lied.

"What did she take?" a scientist asked.

"She took an orange looking gem," I said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, there shouldn't be any gems around here," the scientist said.

"You probably saw her take a Fire Stone airhead," Drew said arrogantly.

"I know what I saw grasshead and it wasn't a Fire Stone," I snapped.

"May, it probably was, Fire Stones along with others are common around here," Gary said.

"I know what I saw," I argued. "You know what, I don't have time for this, Max you have a ride?"

"_Should be hovering above you any second_," he said.

As soon as he said it, a helicopter hovered over and dropped a rope ladder, "May, wait!" Leaf shouted.

I quickly climbed up the ladder ignoring Leaf, buckled up while putting on a head set and signaled to the pilot to leave.

I saw that the champion Cynthia was the one responsible for giving me a ride, "Thanks for the ride Cynthia," I said gratefully while taking out the earbud communicator and shutting it off so Max couldn't hear.

"It's no problem May," she said.

"Can you do a small favor for me and drop me off at Mt. Coronet, also do you have a first aid kit?" I asked.

"Sure, I was actually heading back home anyways," she said and handed me a first aid kit that was in the helicopter.

"Jeeves, can you change course to Mt. Coronet?" she asked while I cleaned and fixed my nose.

"Certainly Miss Cynthia," he said and changed course.

The reason I asked for the ride to Mt. Coronet was because this voice kept telling me to go there and I'm wondering what this prophecy is about. While on the way there, my mind slipped back to Domino, what was the connection in stealing map pieces and what did she want with that gem? After a few hours, we finally arrived at Mt. Coronet and I told Jeeves to land the helicopter at this big cave near the top of the mountain.

"Thanks again Cynthia," I said.

"You're welcome May, good luck," she said and soon the helicopter left the ground.

I turned around to face the entrance of the cave. I then noticed above the cave was a weird symbol. I cautiously started walking inside but couldn't see anything.

"Blaziken come on out," I said tossing his pokeball.

He looked at me, "Think you can help out with some light?" I asked.

"Blaze," he said and fire appeared on his wrists to act like a pokemon flashlight.

"Thanks Blaziken," I said before continuing to walk in the cave.

I continued to walk til I reached a wall and what looked like a keyhole, "_Use the key in your pocket,_" the mystery voice said.

That scared me, how did the voice know I had my key pendant in my pocket? I had a feeling that I should bring it with me today but I never knew that it would come in handy.

I took the key pendant out of my pocket and inserted it in the keyhole and turned the key causing a rock door next to it to slide open. I cautiously went inside to see a room with a bunch of pictographs on it just like the image I had from last week, it looked as if it was telling a story.

"_This is the story of my being along with your ancestors,_" the mysterious voice said aloud.

"What is the story?" I asked.

_"The story begins hundreds of years ago, when I was in the living in the world and there was peace. One day an evil man came and wanted to capture me for evil purposes. I was able to get away, but I was injured badly til a girl about your age came and healed me to back health with her herbal skills along with her voice that was beautiful and powerful. I gave her a flute to guard that would be the only way to summon me and turned it into the key you used to open the door. She vowed that she would guard the key and thus causing your family to be my guardian and your prophecy to be written,"_ the mysterious voice said.

"What is my prophecy?" I asked.

_What once happened hundreds of years before_

_Shall take place again once more_

_Where descendants of good and evil stand to face_

_Who may shall save all time and space_

_The map that was scattered across creation_

_Piece by piece shall reveal Arceus' home location_

_The gems of elements that show the pieces position_

_Come into play with another condition_

_The one with beautiful voice whose home is unknown_

_Each time the voice is played their location will be more known_

_When gems are in place combined with flute and song_

_Then may who shall call the one gone for so long_

_Though one may suffered by loss of family who protected and died_

_Shall discover herself and no longer need to hide_

_Though the hero may will win the fight_

_Evil will sicken the one who contain song and light_

_That the one who may that will die to save all then_

_May or may not rise to live again._

After the mysterious voice finished speaking, I was too shocked to speak. After a minute, I was able to regain control and find my voice.

"So I take it that you are Arceus and I'm the only one who can call you?" I asked.

_"That is correct,"_ he said.

Tears started to flow down my face, "Does that last part indicate that I will die?" I asked with my voice cracking.

Arceus went silent leaving my question unanswered which made the tears fall faster. I left the room with Blaziken and took the key out of the wall causing the door to slide closed.

I slumped against the wall and fell to the ground and cried, Blaziken sat next to me with a sad look on his face; I couldn't take it anymore and cried loudly while hugging him.

"Blaze," he said sadly while holding me.

After I finished crying my eyes out, I stood up with Blaziken and made my way outside of the cave. I had no way to school. I couldn't call Max without explaining why I went to Mt. Coronet and I certainly wasn't gonna call my friends to see if they could get me.

_"Let out your Swablu,"_ Arceus said to me.

"Swablu come on out," I said sadly.

"Swablu," she said.

Suddenly a piece of candy appeared out of the sky, _"Give this to Swablu and you will have a way back,"_ he said.

I fed Swablu the candy and she then evolved into a beautiful Altaria, "Altaria," she said happily.

I gave her a small, sad smile and decided to let all my pokemon out, might as well tell everyone at once and not hide anything.

I let out Glaceon, Shinx, Riolu, Munchlax, and Skitty, "Guys, I have some sad news to tell you," I started to say but started crying all over again. "Blaziken, can you explain."

"Blaze," he said comfortingly and then explained to everyone what happened ten minutes ago. By the time he finished explaining, my pokemon started to cry in their pokemon language and all surrounded me in a hug.

By the time all of us finished crying, I returned everyone but Altaria, "Do you think you can take me to Hearthome City?" I asked her.

"Altaria," she said in a determined voice which made me smile a little.

After flying for an hour or so, Altaria and I finally reached the Hearthome City airport. I returned Altaria and bought a ticket to Lilycove City. After the plane took off, I thought back to the prophecy again and stopped at the parts that said map and gems. So does that means that each professor will find a piece of the map and there is a gem that goes with it? I don't know though, I'll try to do some more research on it later.

After a couple hours, I arrived in Lilycove City. I was still upset over the whole ordeal and didn't want to go back to the dorm just yet. I went to the beach on campus instead so I could sit down and try to calm myself before trying to face everyone. Except, I couldn't calm down, this whole thing just turned my world upside down, I hugged my knees to my chest and let the tears fall.

After I was finally able to regain my composure, for the time being anyways, I checked my poketch to see that it was 8:30 PM and quickly went to the back of the dorm. I crawled up the tree to find Dawn not in the room so I slipped inside. I changed out into a blue tee and black yoga pants before going into the bathroom to clean up my tear streaked face so I didn't cause any suspicion. Then I went back down the tree, walked around to the front of the dorm, and came in to find everyone in the common room.

"Lin, where have you been? We were worried that you got kidnapped," Dawn said concerned.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I had to help in the Pokemon Center again."

"Lin are you okay, you look like you've been crying?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied quietly while mentally hitting myself for not doing a better job with finding my tear streaked face as I was making some tea to help me calm down.

"You know airhead, I bet you're still upset about me beating you in the contest battle from early today," he said arrogantly.

My tea finished brewing and I poured myself a mug, "Drew, just stop, I'm not in the mood," I said quietly feeling the tears build up in my face.

I quickly grabbed my mug and high-tailed it for my room before I caused a scene. I began to cry all over again as I sat on the bed. Who wants to be told that they are gonna save the world and then die, it's not fair.

Suddenly Skitty came out of her pokeball and began to comfort me by sitting on my lap.

"Thanks Skitty," I said quietly after finishing my tea.

I fell asleep on my bed as I was with Skitty curled up next to me and tears in my eyes.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No One's POV)

Domino came back to headquarters after snatching the gem and made her way to the boss's office.

She knocked on the door, "Enter," a man said from within.

She walked in, "I take it you found it," he said with his back facing her.

"Yes sir, it wasn't that hard to get," she said and placed the gem on his desk.

"Thank you Double 09, you may go," the man said while waving his hand.

Domino then left while the man turned around and pressed the intercom button, "Dr. Sebastian, please report to my office," he said.

A few minutes later Dr. Sebastian came in, "You called me sir," he said.

"My agent found the next key, now keep up with finding out what the map says," the man at the desk said.

"Yes sir," he said as he took the gem and left.

"The man then turned around to look out the window while stroking his Persian in his lap, "Now we are getting somewhere," he said evilly.


	11. Time to Fess Up & Maybe Pair Up?

**_October 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

It was 5:30 AM, I couldn't fall asleep and to be honest I was depressed. After school yesterday, I went to the Canalave City Library in Sinnoh. I spent hours looking at everything that tied to my prophecy and the story that Arceus told me. I found little which didn't help, the only vital thing I discovered was that every time that I sing, it helps my enemies locate me easier so I can't even do that anymore. I then came back to school where everyone pretty much yelled at me for leaving without a trace. Afterwards, I held up in my room and just listened to music while I pet Skitty on my lap. I finally fell asleep but kept suffering nightmares so I was up for most of the night.

I decided to get up since I couldn't sleep anyways. I changed and quietly crept out of my room with my backpack and pokemon to make some chamomile tea. Once it was done, I took it out to the balcony and shut the clothe shades and glass door before sitting down.

Suddenly Shinx came out of his pokeball, "Shinx shinx shinx," he said sadly while looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I know Shinx and I'm sorry, I just can't help but feel depressed from what I've learned in the past few days and it hurts," I said sadly.

"Shinx shinx shinx," he said again.

"I hope this mood disappears soon too, come sit on my lap," I said as I made room for him.

He leapt up and sat on my lap as I began to pet him. While petting him, I looked out at the beach and the stars that could be seen. I just sat in thought, how could this happen to me, why did it have to be me? After what seemed to be a short period, I saw that it was 7:20 meaning I should head to homeroom.

I gently shook Shinx awake who fell asleep on my lap, "Thanks for the company Shinx," I said gratefully while returning him to his pokeball.

I grabbed my backpack and mug before going inside to find that everyone had already left. I put my mug in the sink and left the dorm for homeroom. When I got there, everyone was in their seats, "Lin, where were you, you scared us half to death," Misty said angrily with concern.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep all night and when I woke up again at 5:30. I was tired of waking up constantly so I decided to change and hang out on the balcony," I said quietly.

"Lin, what's wrong with you, you have been acting more moody than we've ever seen you," Dawn said sadly.

I gave her a smile, "Sorry, right now I've been swept into one of the worst depressed moods ever and I can't seem to snap out of it."

"So what, is it that time of the month or something that gets you girls depressed?" Gary asked.

Leaf then clobbered him with her Chem book, "Not every girl is like that and if you say any comment related of the sort again with any of us girls around, I will kill you," she said through clenched teeth.

Seeing everyone's crazy antics made me smile a tad bit. I loved seeing how all of them had close relationships with each other and it was obvious to see that everyone had a crush on each other.

"Well if it isn't the loser, what's with the goth get-up, trying to dress more like a dork than you already are," Brandi said snootily.

I snorted in laughter since she called a simple black lace top and a few black accessories goth, "I'm sorry, you want to insult my get-up, at least I'm not dressed like a desperate tramp," I said slyly while looking at her outfit.

She wore a tight low neckline pale pink top with light ripped denim shorts, ridiculous high heels, her hair in a really high ponytail, and way too much make-up.

"Why you…," she started to say but got cut off by the teacher.

"Miss Hartwood, is there a problem?" Mr. Thornton asked.

"No Mr. Thornton," she said sweetly and sent me an evil glare before finding a seat.

"Nice one Lin," Dawn whispered happily as she gave me a high five.

"Well that was a change over," Gary said. "Are you sure it…." he started to say but Leaf gave him an evil glare while starting to pick up her Chem book.

"Never mind," he quickly said while shielding his head causing Leaf to grin in victory.

After that the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, we split up for our classes and I got stuck with grasshead following me who then handed me a rose.

"What's this for?" I asked puzzled.

"That's for turning back into your old self Lilac," he said and continued to walk to math while I stood behind fingering the rose.

I quickly put the rose in my hair and made my way down the hall to math class. For once, I was actually able to focus on class today. I don't know what did it, maybe my friends, my pokemon, or Drew that snapped me out of my mood. Don't get me wrong, I'm still upset over the recent news but I was getting out of the dark mental pit slowly.

I just finished my history test as the bell rang signaling lunch, "Come on Lin," Dawn whined.

I laughed at her antics, "I'm coming Dawn, calm down," I said as I dropped off my test and met her at the door, she suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the hallway.

"Any particular reason why you are dragging me down the hallway?" I asked quickly while trying to focus on not tripping.

"For once they brought in Sinnoh cruise for lunch today and I don't want to miss out," she said happily as she continued to drag me down the hall to the cafeteria.

After she got a good spot in line, I opted out and choose a sandwich instead. After getting our food, we went to the table to find everyone there.

"How do you think you did on the history test Lin?" Dawn asked as she started to eat her food.

"It was alright, it was easy enough, didn't even need to study to pass it," I said before continuing to eat.

I then noticed that everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy, "What?" I asked confused.

"How can you say Ms. William's test was easy, I almost died and I studied for hours," Gary complained.

I shrugged, "History just comes easy to me, it's not that hard," I said.

"Here comes trouble," Leaf said slyly while rolling her eyes before continuing to eat.

"Listen here you slut," Brandi started to say but I held my hand up to stop her while standing up.

"What's the insult today, parentless loser, lousy coordinator, or just an overall bitch, because sorry but I'm tired of receiving old insults. Unless you can come up with a good one in ten seconds, you get to leave," I said tiredly.

She just stood there shocked and couldn't stop blinking in surprise, "Sorry your ten seconds have been used up and I don't hear an insult. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave," I said sweetly as I guided her away from the table.

I then walked away and sat down while everyone around the table just starred.

"What the heck just happened?" Misty asked.

"That was cutting corners," I said with a small smile.

"What?" Drew asked.

"The past few days have been crap and right now, nothing can make it worse and her insults are really getting old. Hence I cut corners," I explained before taking a bite of my sandwich.

For the rest of lunch, everyone talked quietly amongst themselves and I felt Drew stare at me a few times. The bell then rang signaling time for Chem for me, Drew, Misty, and Ash. Today, Chem was actually interesting because Ash and Drew caused a small explosion that got the teacher hounding on them while Misty and I snickered. Once Chem was done, I went back to the dorm to grab my guitar so I could play freely on the beach. I then heard the bell ring, but I was lost in the music and didn't hear it so I had to rush to coordinating arena with my guitar.

"What's with the guitar loser?" Brandi asked in a bored tone.

I shrugged, "What's it to you?" I said bored in return.

"Miss Hartwood would you please come give your appeal?" Solidad asked.

"I guess," Brandi said flustered as she made her way to the stage and got out a pokeball.

"Mismagius sweetheart, let's go!" Brandi said happily.

"Mismagius," she said and stood by ready for orders.

"Use Shadow Ball in the air, then use Thunder Wave, and finish up with Lucky Chant," Brandi commanded.

"Mismagius," she said and did what she was told. She used Shadow Ball and reinforced it with Thunder Wave making a fusion move. She then used Lucky Chant to break it up causing sparkles to fall everywhere.

I sat on the bleachers bored, in my opinion the sparkles bit is getting a little bit old.

"Lin, can you do an appeal with your guitar?" Solidad asked me snapping me out of my train of thought.

I became flustered, "I beg your pardon," I stuttered.

"I would like you do an appeal while you play your guitar," she said.

"I guess," I finally said while Drew gave me an arrogant smirk with flicking his hair while Dawn gave me a smile of encouragement.

I grabbed my guitar along with the pokemon I wanted to use and walked up to the stage, "Let's go!" I shouted as I threw the pokeball and began to play "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen".

"Altaria," she said and flew through the air.

"Altaria, use Mist gently," I said.

"Altaria," she sang and did a light mist to cover the stage.

"Now fly up while using Refresh and Sing," I said.

"Altaria," she sang again while flying up using Refresh to look shiny and then used sing to fill the arena with different colors all around bouncing about in the mist.

"Now finish with Perish Song," I commanded.

"Altaria," she said while landing next to me and started to sing along with the melody I was playing.

I strummed the last chord as Altaria sang the last note and we then took a bow. The whole arena then applauded and I noticed that the battle class watched my performance as well. I wonder why they are here.

"That was wonderfully done Lin, beautiful in appearance and in song," Solidad praised as I went back to my seat and the battle class joined everyone on the bleachers.

"Before I make an announcement, I would like to compliment that you did a wonderful job with your contest appeal Miss Mason," Mr. Stone said causing everyone to stare at me and I blushed slightly from all the attention while Brandi looked ready to murder me because I got so much.

"The reason the battle class has come here is because I have an announcement to make," he said. "In less than two weeks, we will be doing a new tradition called a camping challenge."

Everyone started to murmur to each other as to what he was talking about, "The challenge is that you will be in groups of four and you will be placed at a random location and it is your job to find your way back to the school," he explained.

Everyone groaned and started to complain, "Why do we have to do this, we did all of this on our pokemon journeys," they said.

Mr. Stone frowned causing everyone to shut up, "I wasn't done yet," he said sternly. "The way this challenge works is that you have to find your way back to the school without use of any technology. You will also have to stay out in the wilderness and you can't stay in any towns. You also will have a limited supply of food, water, and medicine, the rest you have to find on your own," he said with sly grin.

"That is the challenge, it's to help you build a better relationship with your pokemon, your group, and make you learn how to survive on limited means," he said. "Oh, one more small detail, you will collect something and have to guard it along the way."

Everyone started to mumble in confusion while I yawned, this is gonna be a piece of cake since I've done missions like this before.

"That is all," he said. "You are dismissed."

Everyone gathered there stuff and left the arena, "That was random," Dawn said after we left.

"I'll agree to that, by the way Lin, awesome appeal, it was cool to have you play during it," Leaf said.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have if Solidad didn't ask me to," I said.

"It still was really cool, since when did you get an Altaria, it's super hard to evolve up to that," Ash asked in puzzlement.

"I was able to obtain a piece of candy from someone and that helped evolve Swablu into Altaria," I explained.

"You want to come train with us?" Misty asked.

"I would but I have to bring my guitar back to my room and I might have to work in the Pokemon Center later," I said.

"Alright, we'll see you later then," Leaf said as everyone left to go practice.

I headed back to my dorm to put away my guitar. When I got there, I set my guitar in my room and was about to make some tea when someone knocked on the door_. _I wonder who's here? I went to the door and opened it revealing one of the best surprises ever.

"Max?!" I said in disbelief as I opened the door.

"It's great to see ya Lin," he said as I let him inside.

I gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's family visiting weekend this weekend doofus and I'd thought I'd visit you with an extra day," he said smartly.

I smiled at his attitude, I missed it so much and then Max looked concerned, "Lin, did something happen, you never wear this much black anymore and you look so pale and tired, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I sighed, I should tell at least someone, "I'll explain in a minute, let me get something really quick and my pokemon and this isn't a lot of black," I protested while going to my room to grab the folder and my pokemon.

After I came back out, I led Max to the beach reserved to the school and let my pokemon out to play and he followed suit by letting out his Kirlia, Treeko, and his Poochyena.

"Now May, what is all of this about?" he asked.

I sighed before telling him what happened the past few days. As I figured he didn't believe me so I gave him the folder of what I learned yesterday. He looked over it and then gave me a hug with tears running down his face causing me to silently cry as I held him tight. We soon broke apart and I was surrounded by our pokemon, Max's pokemon looked sorrowful as they were told the sad news by my pokemon.

I gave them a sad smile while Max face's lit up, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, when you left for school, she got incredibly lonely and so I asked if she wanted to be caught so I could give her to you," he said as he handed me a pokeball.

I smiled softly, "I missed her too, thanks Max," I said. "I'll use her in the Wallace Cup this weekend."

"It's a pity you can't sing anymore without being at risk," Max said sadly.

I smiled, "Do you think you can help me record the music for a song?" I asked with a smile.

Max looked extremely happy, "You got back into song writing," he said excitedly making our pokemon cheer in happiness.

I smiled at their antics, "I guess I had the inspiration to write something."

"You know I'll help you May, but what about singing since you can't do?" he asked.

"We'll work around that small detail," I said. "Come on, we have to change our appearance."

We returned our pokemon and went back to the dorm to change out of our disguises before we walked to a recording study downtown and borrowed a recording booth. As I played multiple instruments and sounds, Max recorded it and tweaked it so that it sounded clear. After a few hours, we got the song nailed down and it sounded awesome.

"That sounded really good May, I can't wait to hear you sing to it if you get the chance," he said.

"Well, we better head to the dorm and change back before my roommates come back from training," I said knowingly as I picked up the pace.

"I'm surprised you've been able to still keep you identity a secret," he said amazed.

I nodded in agreement as we finally reached the school entrance. We quickly ran inside the dorm and changed back into our disguises.

"When will your friends come back?" Max asked.

"They should be coming back in an hour," I said as I looked at my poketch seeing that it was 6:30 PM.

"Wow, your friends train late," he said.

"Well, classes are cut short tomorrow due to it being family visiting weekend," I explained. "You wanna help me with dinner?"

"Sure," Max said excitedly. "What are we making?"

"I'd thought I'd let you pick," I said with a smile.

"Hmm…can you make chicken parmesan and apple pie," he asked excitedly.

"Hmmm….," I said thinking before smiling. "I can if you help."

"Sweet," he said and raced off to the kitchen.

For the next hour it was a ton of fun to make dinner with Max, it was just the right kind of medicine I needed for my depressed mood. Soon it was 7:30 and dinner was done with the pie in the oven, then I heard the key in the door unlocking it.

"That training was tiring, I'm glad classes are shortened tomorrow," Dawn said before everyone stopped talking and smelled the food.

"Lin, if you made dinner, I will love you forever!" Ash yelled.

I laughed and stepped out of the kitchen with my blue apron covered with roses on, "I did with some help, come on it's done," I said with a smile gesturing them to follow me.

"Oh my Mew Lin, what did you make?!" Leaf asked.

"Chicken Parmesan, garlic bread, and a veggie salad," I said.

"What is Chicken Parmesan?" Gary asked.

"It's breaded chicken in tomato sauce covered with cheese eaten with noodles," I explained. "Matt, you got the garlic bread?"

"Got it right here Lin," he said as he carried it to the table.

"Awesome, thanks Matt. Everyone, my younger brother Matt, Matt, these are my roommates," I introduced as I took a seat.

Everyone soon followed my lead and Ash was about to dig in but I stopped him, "Everyone goes before you Ash," I teased. "Otherwise there won't be any left."

He pouted while everyone else got some. He relented though after everyone else got what they wanted and he was finally able to grab some.

"Oh my Mew Lin, this tastes the best," Dawn cried happily.

"Same," Misty said.

"Ditto," Leaf agreed.

"I'll give you credit this time airhead, this does taste good," Drew said with the other guys nodding in agreement.

"Alright," I said as I gave Matt a high five before we continued to eat.

"So Matt, you here for family visiting weekend?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, I decided to stop by a day early and see how sis was doing here," he said before eating a bit of salad.

"So Matt, have you competed in any tournaments?" Ash asked with his mouth full.

Misty hit him with her mallet, "How many times do I tell you, don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Does this happen often?" Matt asked.

"Oh yea, the antics between these guys is more interesting and hilarious than TV and they're all stepping on egg shells because they all like each other and won't admit it," I teased causing everyone but Drew to blush at different levels.

"Wow," was all Max said before finishing his food along with everyone else. Then I heard the timer for the pie.

"I'll get that," I said as I stood up and checked on the pie.

"You have any embarrassing stories in your arsenal about your sister?" Drew asked.

"If you say anything Matt, you won't get dessert and you'll get a death wish!" I hollered from the kitchen.

What I didn't know was that he mouthed 'later' making everyone have a sly grin on their face, "All right, who wants apple pie?" I asked causing everyone's faces to light up.

"You are the best person on the planet!" Leaf cried.

"You're attitude sure did a 180 airhead," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled and distributed the pie around, good thing I made two of them since Ash had seconds.

"Matt you play Call of Duty?" Gary asked.

Max just grinned evilly, "You just asked for your worst nightmare," I sighed as I started to clean up.

"I'll help ya airhead since you lost your kitchen aid," Drew said with a smirk while flicking his hair as he stood up and started to help me.

As I started to do dishes, I heard NNNOOOO coming from Gary and Ash while I assumed that Paul was shocked to bits causing me to snicker.

"How many cheat codes did you use this time Matt?" I hollered from the kitchen.

"About ten, actually eleven since I found one a few days ago," he hollered back as they started another round.

I shook my head at his antics while washing dishes as Drew dried them, "You have a close relationship with your brother don't you?" Drew asked.

I smiled a bit, "Yea, I kinda acted like a second mom to him along with Nurse Joy, we actually learned this recipe from her," I explained.

"I'm really curious about your mood change, seriously what happened?" he asked looking at me with his emerald eyes.

I stopped what I was doing and starred back at him with a small smile, "I suppose it's good company, music, and good food that makes a person feel better," I said thoughtfully.

Instead of smirking he actually gave me a genuine smile which I returned. I then heard snickering behind me and sighed, "This performance is over, sorry to disappoint you," I said as I turned back to the sink and continued to do dishes with a smile on my face while Drew shook his head amusement.

"I'm guessing it's all the more funny because you recorded that Matt," I said.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously causing me to sigh.

"You know what Matt, I don't care, go upload it on some website, Ho-oh knows I can't stop ya," I said smirking knowing what would happen.

"Well it's no fun if you put it that way," he complained.

I then heard a pokeball pop open from my pocket, "Ruh," he said happily.

"Oh yea, Matt, this is Riolu, he's the pokemon that hatched from the egg I brought with me," I said as I finished cleaning the last dish and drained the sink water.

"Cool, the people who gave him to you were sure right about him being a good addition to your team," he said.

"Can you please show us those cheat codes?" Gary begged Max.

"He shrugged, "I don't see why not," he said and the guys left for the TV while the girls and I decided to take our gathering to the balcony as I returned Riolu after giving him some milk.

"How was training?" I asked.

Suddenly Misty blushed slightly causing Leaf and Dawn to snicker making me grin slyly, "Spill," I ordered.

"So we were practicing in the park near school when Rudy came up and asked Misty if she wanted to train their water pokemon together," Leaf said.

"Oh course she said no but he was persistent causing Ash to join the fray and boy was he red in the face," Dawn laughed.

"Then the two boys started battling over Misty making her mad and flustered all at the same time because she wanted to knock some sense into Ash but she couldn't bring herself to hit her crush wanting to train with her," Leaf said sweetly.

"Eventually Ash won out with Pikachu obviously, then he and Misty actually split off from the group and went elsewhere," Dawn said slyly.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "So what happened after that Misty?" I asked.

"Nothing happened," she said a little bit too quickly making her blush a little more causing the rest of us to snicker.

We stopped and waited for her to continue, "We went to another part of the park to train, afterwards he invited me to go to a nearby coffee shop for a small snack, that's all," she said but we didn't believe her.

We continued to stare at her until she finally cracked, "Then he kissed me on the cheek as we left the shop," she said while burying her face in her legs in embarrassment.

Dawn quietly squealed while Leaf grinned and I smirked, "So now he made a move, seriously the boys learned of your crushes a few weeks ago, at least someone made a move or did they all make a move?" I asked slyly.

This caused Leaf and Dawn to blush while I smirked again and Misty looked relieved that the attention got off her, "Spill," I ordered.

They didn't say anything, "Dawn, did yours happen the day you got back from that one event a few weeks ago?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed again causing me to smirk in success, "Yeah," she said quietly while fiddling with her pink braided bracelet that was on her left arm.

We waited for her to continue, "Leaf, Misty, Ash, and Gary already left the room while it was just me and Paul. I was about to leave when he gave me an actually hug and a small smile while saying night Dawn," she said as she had a lovesick look on her face.

"Normally I wouldn't count that, but since this is Paul we are talking about, I would consider that a move. Has he done anything else since then?" I asked.

She shook her head looking a little sad, "No, but I'll willing to wait since he is the kind that doesn't like to display emotion very much," she said with a small smile.

I then looked at Leaf who had a frown on her face since she was hoping I would forget her, "We couldn't forget you Leaf, so what happened to you?" I asked.

She blushed, "It was after Gary got back from that science convention that he went to with his grandpa. We went on a walk after he got back down by the park where we train so I could give him his birthday present."

"Was it that new computer software or something?" Dawn asked.

She nodded, "After he opened he was really excited and started shouting in happiness all over the place. The program hasn't even been released yet, but I have a few connections that allowed me to get a copy," she paused for a second making us lean in to make sure we heard what she would say next.

"He then kissed me on the cheek as he gave me a hug before continuing to freak out and run back to the dorm to use it," she said as she blushed again. "Normally I would be mad at the idiot for leaving me but I was too shocked at the moment and he was really excited about that program for months so I made an exception," she said quietly with a small smile.

"At least the guys made a small move, now to make sure you get into couples," I said deviously with a smirk.

"Good luck with that, but they know how we feel due to slip ups made by our friend May. So I'm waiting for them to make the next move because we don't even know if they reciprocate our feelings," Misty said.

I was closest to the door and I heard the faint sound of squealing that was almost non-existent from a listening device that Max had placed by the door. I mentally shook my head and silently sighed in disappointment.

"So what's up with you Lin, it's time to put the spotlight on you," Dawn said.

"What do you mean, what's up with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The girls all grinned evilly, "You made us confess, now it's your turn, now spill," Leaf said.

I put on a confused face, "I still don't know what you're talking about," I said puzzled.

"Lin, cut the crap, do you have a crush on Drew?" Misty asked.

"Why would I have a crush on the guy who can't remember my name, insults me, and gives me roses," I said with a straight face, but I felt a slight blush appear.

"You do like him!" Dawn squealed.

"Excuse me, but I didn't say anything," I huffed.

"Your blush says otherwise and don't think we're stupid, we know you love the roses he gives you," Misty teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Think what you want, this conversation is gonna give Drew reason to tease me."

"Why would he tease you, he doesn't know?" Dawn asked confused.

I shook my head sadly while standing up to go by the door to find the bug I heard earlier and picked it up, "This listening session is over and you are so busted!" I shouted making it squeal with feedback to where the boys were and then stepped on it to crush it.

"Are you kidding me, the guys overheard us again, I hope they had fun listening on our feelings, this stinks," Leaf complained.

The guys then came out onto to the balcony, "I hope your ears are bleeding," I said. "Matt you are so busted, I could care less if anyone heard me, but you hurt my friend's feelings because you bugged us."

He looked a little upset before I turned the guys, "If what you heard doesn't give you proof, I don't know what will," I said in a tiredly before standing up and went to my room to check and see if Lizzy emailed me back.

I saw that she did saying that she finally calmed down and was actually feeling confident about the contest causing me to smile. At least someone is doing better, I replied back saying that I was happy she was doing better and not to be too confident.

I sent the email and heard a knock on the door, "Come in," I said as I closed my laptop.

"It's me," Max called as he walked in. "I'm sorry about the whole bugging thing, but I was extremely curious with what you were talking about and the guys soon listened because they were interested as well."

I sighed, "I'm not mad, I'm just a tad bit frustrated. The girls and guys have had crushes on each other for the longest of time and the girls spilled but the guys haven't really made a move yet," I said tiredly.

"So you're trying to play matchmaker," Max clarified.

"Pretty much, I know they reciprocate each other's feelings but they aren't making a move," I said.

"So what was that about the whole deal with Drew?" Max asked as he sat in my desk chair causing me to blush slightly.

"I hate being interrogated, but I suppose I had it coming since I interrogated them," I muttered.

"You still didn't answer my question Lin, so I'll take that as a yes," he said.

I blushed, "I guess, he has handed me red roses from time to time, but Matt, I'm not in the position to be in a relationship," I whined while falling back on my bed.

"You know that you were the one who wanted to have a double life instead of being just May," he said in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to try to be normal without the attention of being May and it's hard since Lance's agents live here," I whispered back.

He sighed while shaking his head, "You could just tell them," he said.

I sighed, "I would but I don't want to get them in trouble with Lance because he hates my guts and would probably kick me out if he knew."

"I guess I do see your point," he said while nodding in agreement. "Come on, I want to play Phase 10, it's been too long since we've played that."

"You have the cards?" I asked.

"Nope," he said as he tossed me a brand new deck. "But I did buy some for ya."

I got off my bed and gave him a hug, "You're the best, sure I'll play," I said as we left the room to play at the kitchen table.

I noticed that Drew was the only one in the common area while everyone else was gone, "Uh….where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Due to your statement, the guys took the girls the girls out somewhere, probably to confess," he said in a bored tone.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"You coming Lin?" Max asked.

"Yea, I'm a comin' I'm a comin'," I said.

"What are you guys doing?" Drew asked.

"We're gonna play Phase 10, wanna join?" I asked.

"Got nothing better to do, you'll have to teach me though," he said while shrugging.

"Cool," I said grinning. "Matt, we got another player."

"Fine, I'll deal," he said as we sat around the table.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

After Lin left, it got a little bit too quiet for me so I left with Ash following me, "Mist, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure Ash," I said.

"Can we do it elsewhere?" he asked.

I looked a little puzzled, "I guess."

"Wanna head down to the beach," he asked with a goofy smile.

I smiled while rolling my eyes, "You know me better than that Ash, if it's the beach, you don't even need to ask," I teased.

He laughed and we went to the beach in an awkward silence, "What did you want to tell me Ash?" I asked after we finally got there.

He put his hand behind his head and looked nervous, "Does this have to do with us girls talking from earlier?" I asked.

He blushed slightly causing me to sigh, "Ash, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you with saying that. I guess I've developed feelings for you in the past few years and you've been one of my best friends, I'm sorry if this…," I said but didn't finish because Ash kissed me causing me to blush and become flustered after we broke apart.

This caused Ash to laugh, "Calm down Mist, I've felt the same way for a while, though I didn't really have the guts to tell you til now. I guess when Rudy showed up I became jealous," he said as we held hands and continued to walk along the beach.

We stopped and I turned to smile at him causing him to smile in return, "At you least you still got me," I said before we kissed again.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

After Misty left with Ash following her, Leaf and I decided to leave as well. I wound up going to the area where we trained earlier to think and Piplup let himself out of his pokeball.

"Piplup?" he asked concerned.

"Well the guys overheard us girls talking about them again and I'm sick of stepping on egg shells with Paul," I said with a sigh.

"Pip piplup pip piplup lup," he said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

I shook my head sadly, "That's easier said than done, he already knows of my feelings. Besides, he probably finds it annoying, why do you think he calls me troublesome."

"Because you are troublesome," Paul said as he slipped out of the shadows.

"Piplup return," I said returning him before turning to Paul. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I see, as if spying on me while I talk about my feelings twice isn't enough, you came back for more," I said with a twinge of anger and sadness. "You know what, never mind."

I started to leave when Paul grabbed my arm to pull me around and kiss me, "You talk too much troublesome," he said as we broke apart.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "You should me by now troublesome, I'm the one who isn't comfortable with displaying emotions very much. Even though I don't show them, doesn't mean they don't exist," he said quietly.

I nodded my head in knowing, "I'm sorry," I said quietly while staring at the ground.

"Dawn, you don't need to feel sorry," he said while lifting my chin up before kissing me again.

I gave him a hug after we broke apart which he returned. We then held hands and walked back to the dorm in wonderful silence as I smiled happily.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

After Misty left with Ash following her, Dawn and I decided to leave as well since it was getting awkward. I left for a park that contained a small forest that was nearby because I needed to think. After a while I got a tad bit lonely so I called out Espeon.

"Esp?" she asked concerned as I sat down on a nearby bench.

I groaned, "I'm having love life issues," I said depressed while leaning back on the bench.

"Esp Espeon on?" she asked again.

"I don't know if he likes me, I'm actually kind of scared if he does," I said sadly.

"Espeon?" she said confused.

I sighed, "How do I know if I'm gonna be one of those girls that doesn't get dumped after a few days like he always does with the others. I guess that's the thing that scares me the most, I like him, but I'm scared to be in a relationship" I said depressed.

Suddenly Espeon heard a noise coming from the bushes to see it was an Umbreon. She went over to him and licked his nose, "Huh…," I said and then it dawned on me. "You can come out Gary."

He came out of the bushes with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face, "So what's the matter Leafy?" he asked as he sat on the bench next to me.

"You know, you overheard me," I said shortly. "Go ahead laugh, make fun of me, I really don't care at this point."

"I'm not gonna make fun of you," he said in a caring tone. "I'm not that heartless."

I forced a laugh, "Says the guy who dates a girl for a few days, breaks up with her, and finds another to repeat the cycle," I said sarcastically.

He put his hands up, "Fine you have a point, but I wouldn't do that to my best friend," he said honestly.

"How would I know that? I asked sadly while staring at the ground.

"I care about you too much to do that," he said before lifting my head up and kissing me.

I broke out of the kiss by standing up and took a few steps away from the bench while hugging myself, "How do I know that you won't drop me like everyone else," I said sadly before I felt tears running down my face.

He stood up and walked to me slowly, "I would never do that to you Leafy, I promise I won't," he said as he got behind me and turned me around giving me a hug which I returned.

"I'm sorry Gary, I'm just scared because I haven't been in a relationship before and I don't want get my heart broken," I said honestly as we walked back to sit on the bench and I put on head on his shoulder while he put an arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Leafy, I won't hurt you," he said caringly while kissing the top of my head.

I then heard snickers coming from our pokemon as they watched us, "I don't see how this is amusing," I said to Espeon. "You're the one to get in a relationship before me."

"Espeon Espeon, Esp Esp," she said.

"Excuse me, a minor technicality?" I scoffed at my pokemon. "That is the last time I let you watch my romantic drama with me, Espeon return."

Umbreon looked upset causing me to roll my eyes, "I'll let her back out once she stops snarking me with romantic advice," I said while looking at my watch before turning to Gary. "It's getting late, we should be getting back," I said as I kissed his cheek and stood up.

Gary just smiled in amusement, "Umbreon return," he said before he took my hand and we walked back to school.

* * *

(May's POV)

While everyone was gone, it was really funny to play with Drew and Max. While we playing, I was contemplating whether I should tell everyone or not and eventually I decided to tell everyone when they got back. While thinking, Drew kept kicking my butt and winning. I tried hard to catch up to Drew but the ending stats were that Max was at Phase 7, I was on Phase 9, and Drew won out at Phase 10.

"Good game you guys," I said as the door opened with everyone in pairs holding hands.

"FINALLY!" I shouted in relief causing them to snap out of their love-struck gazes with panic.

"Sweet Arceus Lin," Misty said spooked. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but you guys finally got together, took ya forever though," I teased.

"I'd keep your mouth shut Lin, you're going be getting the attention of all of us soon enough," Dawn retorted.

I smiled sadly, "I don't know about that," I said while getting a cup of tea. I was feeling a headache coming on which I didn't need right now.

"Lin, are you okay?" Misty asked concerned.

"Not really," I said as I clutched my head as the pain from my headache increased.

"Lin what's wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

_"You must accept your destiny despite the pain, be strong," _Arceus said in my head.

"I'm getting sick of all these headaches, stupid telepathy," I groaned as I rubbed my temples.

"What are you talking about Lin?" Leaf asked in puzzlement.

"Okay, question, do you guys feel you truly know me?" I asked.

Everyone looked confused, "Why ask a question like that?" Misty asked confused.

"Just answer the question," I said.

"If you want us to answer honestly, then I'd have to say no," Dawn said sadly.

I smiled sadly, "You have good judgment Dawn along with good coordinating skills, no wonder Lance had you join PHPA," I said honestly.

Everyone starred at me in shock, "How in Ho-oh's name did you know that?" Drew asked me.

I smiled sadly, "Everyone has their secrets including me," I said sadly as I took off the contacts and wig letting my brown hair loose leaving everyone more shocked.

"I'm sorry," I said before I hung my head in shame while everyone starred at me.


	12. Explanations and Appeals

**_October 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"Lin, May, ah my head hurts," Ash said painfully while grabbing his head.

"Wait, you were May this whole time?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I looked up giving a sad smile, "Yea, I'm really sorry, but I wanted to come to school to get an education not attention plus your boss hates me. That's mainly why I didn't want to tell you guys," I said sadly. "Max you can take off the disguise."

"Heh heh, kinda forgot there for a second," he said sheepishly as he took off his contacts and brown wig.

I saw that Drew was out of it and snapped my fingers in his face, "Your mind blown?" I teased.

He snapped out of it, "So how did you know about our missions?" he asked changing the topic.

I shook my head at his attempt of changing topics, "Big tip, the area is not secure if people are still around," I said with a smirk while taking a sip of tea.

"How did you put up with the charade?" Gary asked.

"It was hard, especially the weekend of the two bombs and the gunshot wound, getting the wind knocked out of me didn't help either, I was super sore the day after that," I said.

"Oh my Mew May how could you do that, I would have died in pain," Dawn cried.

I smiled sadly, "You're not far from the dying part," I said quietly while taking a sip of tea.

"What are you talking about, you're not gonna die," Leaf said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I wish I could believe you but I can't, Max can you get the folder?" I asked.

"Sure May," he said and went to my room to get the folder.

"What are you talking about May?" Drew asked.

"Here ya go May," Max said sadly as he gave me the folder.

"Thanks Max," I said before giving it to Drew and the others to look at. I watched their facial expressions change meaning they read the prophecy causing tears to fall silently down my face, "That's the other secret," I choked out.

The girls began to get tears in their eyes while the guys remained solemn, "Why didn't you tell us May?" Misty asked.

"I learned about this through Arceus two days ago and then yesterday I spent hours at the Canalave City Library digging everything up about this prophecy. It's all there, the little I could find," I said quietly.

"Wait, two days ago," Dawn said then gasped. "That's when you ran away from Drew after making your tea."

I nodded, "I was really close to crying my eyes out again and I had to leave before you guys asked questions. I'm really sorry about the depression bit, but I really did hit rock bottom yesterday and today til later," I said with a sad smile.

"You shouldn't need to apologize. Heck you just learned you might die, you have every right to be upset," Misty said sternly.

"So what does the prophecy mean?" Paul asked.

"Basically, the man who killed my parents wants to capture Arceus and this fight is a reincarnation of an incident that somewhat happened thousands of years ago that happened between mine and the bad guy's ancestors. The incident made my ancestor a guardian of Arceus because her herbal skills and voice healed him making his only way to this world through song by me. The map to his location is spread all over the world in six pieces. So far pieces have been found in Kanto and Johto hence the robberies by Domino at Professor Elm and your grandfather's lab Gary. There are also six gems associated with the pieces of the map also represent the basic elements. So far the ruby and orange diamond have been found, NOT a Fire Stone grasshead," I said angrily before continuing. "The last important piece is me and the bad guy doesn't know that. Now every time I sing, it makes it easier for him to locate me and gives a whopper headache like the night I fainted hence why I don't sing, that pretty much sums it up."

"So that's why you fainted and had that nightmare," Leaf said.

"Also Arceus contacted me for the first time," I added.

"Talk about an interesting day," Dawn said. "It had its highs and lows I guess."

"You guys had the highs and I had a few highs and lows," I said.

"I still can't believe you were able to hide this for this long," Misty said in disbelief.

"I could have gone longer but it would hurt everyone to keep it a secret. Besides, it feels nice to finally say something though," I said.

"I don't think you could have done it," Drew said arrogantly while flicking his fringe and smirking as he stood up.

"Excuse me!" I said standing up annoyed.

"You heard me airhead," he teased and was about to flick his fringe again but I smirked and flipped him over just like before.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long grasshead, thanks," I said happily while sitting back down and taking a sip while everyone else laughed.

"You have got to teach me how to do that," Misty said while recovering from laughing.

"You need to stop doing that, it's painful," Drew complained as he stood up.

"Stop underestimating me then," I teased as I took a sip of tea. "Besides I'll make some milk to help with the pain like last time, I'm not that heartless."

"How could be so heartless less less…..," Dawn started to sing.

"Troublesome, please don't sing," Paul said.

She frowned, "You always ruin my fun," she complained with a pout which turned around after Paul kissed her on the cheek which scared the crap out of me at least.

"Anyone scared?" I asked, everyone but Dawn and Paul raised their hands while Max just looked confused.

"Paul doesn't really show emotion at all and rarely talks so seeing him kiss his girlfriend in public is terrifying," I said filling him in. "Are you staying at the Pokemon Center?"

"Crap, I was supposed to get there a while ago," he said tiredly.

"Why not just crash here for tonight," I said. "If no one minds that is?"

"We don't care, heck, he can stay as long as he wants if he keeps teaching us those power ups and cheat codes," Gary said.

"I'll get you some blankets," I told him as everyone started dispersing to their rooms. "You can use my bathroom real quick."

"Thanks May," he said and left while I grabbed an extra pillow and a few blankets to put on the couch.

"Night May," he said as he came out and went to the couch.

"Night Max," I said before going into my room and crawling into bed thinking about all that happened today before falling asleep.

* * *

**_October 15th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I did in a long time. I quickly changed and grabbed my backpack before quietly creeping into the kitchen to make waffles with Mago and Watmel Berry sauce along with sausage. As soon as everything was starting to cook, Max woke up from the smell.

He yawned, "Morning May," he said sleepily.

I laughed, "Morning sleepy head, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, this couch isn't that bad," he said while standing up and stretching.

"Morning May, morning Max," Dawn whispered cheerfully as she came out of our room.

"Morning Dawn," we both said. "Max, why don't you use our bathroom to change while Dawn helps with breakfast?"

Max nodded and left while Dawn smelled everything cooking, "It smells so good, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Waffles with Mago and Watmel sauce along with sausage, speaking of food, I better start making grasshead his milk cause he's gonna complain that he's sore again," I said knowingly.

Dawn laughed, "You flipping him yesterday was really funny. Actually, yesterday was surprising on so many levels," she said happily.

"And ya got together with your crush, that's one perfect day for ya," I said happily.

She grinned evilly, "Now that all of us girls are together that means the attention turns to you," she said slyly. "Did you know Drew had a crush on both of your sides?"

I nodded, "I figured as much though I highly doubt he's gonna keep the crush. I have a high chance of dying after all, who wants to fall in love with a person when they know they won't live long," I said sadly.

"Tsk tsk tsk, stop with the negativity along with wearing black and dull colors. I think Max is upset by that, so you need to get in a better mood missy before I force ya to," she threaten.

I laughed, "Dawn with you around, it's not too hard, you're the bubbly one of the group after all," I said with a smile. "Also you balance out with Paul and his quiet, grumpy attitude, no wonder they say opposites attract."

"May this conversation was on you not me," she whined.

I laughed, "It's the truth though and I'm good at directing attention elsewhere."

"Is breakfast done May?" Max asked as he had changed and put his disguise on as well.

"Just about, should be done in a minute," I said.

"Yea, I missed your waffles," he said.

The timer then went off signaling that the waffles were done, "Since you guys are up, you get dibs first," I said.

Max and Dawn then grabbed a waffle with berry sauce on top along with some sausage and started to eat when Misty and Leaf came out.

"Want some waffles and sausage?" I asked.

"Sure, it smells really good," Misty said.

"It tastes really good too," Dawn said happily. "You sure are an awesome chef May."

I bowed, "Thank you thank you, you are too kind," I said in a mocked tone.

The girls grabbed their food and started to eat while I got another batch ready. The guys then came out of their wing with Drew looking sore.

"What did you make today?" Ash asked dreamily.

I laughed, "Waffles with Mago and Watmel sauce along with sausage, though you're gonna have to wait for the next batch since the girls got here first," I said with a smile.

I turned to Drew, "Sore from yesterday?" I teased.

He frowned, "Yea, no thanks to you," he snapped.

"Ooo, someone didn't sleep at all either I take it," I said knowingly while grabbing the milk I made for him. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

He took the glass out of my hand and after taking a sip his face softened slightly as the timer rang. I put the waffles and sausage on a plate for the guys to take what they wanted. I looked at my poketch to see that it was ten minutes til we had to go to homeroom. Since I didn't have enough time to make a waffle for myself and have time to eat it, I cleaned up the kitchen and then came out with a granola bar while everyone else finished up.

"Where's your waffle May?" Max asked.

"I didn't have time to make one so I cleaned up the kitchen and this granola bar is my breakfast," I said.

"May, you should have made one," Max complained.

"Max, missing one meal is not gonna kill me, besides this granola bar suffices me just fine," I said firmly.

The gang then put their dishes away and we left to go to homeroom while Max decided to explore the city for the time being. We still had all classes today but instead class got out at 1:00 with lunch being the last class with the school preparing a huge picnic of some sort. After we got to homeroom and sat down, Mr. Thornton called me to the front of the room.

"Miss Mason you are requested to go to the principal's office now," he said.

I was shocked, what did they want with me this early? I grabbed my backpack while everyone else looked at me concerned.

"I'll see you later," I said and left for the principal's office.

When I got there, I saw that Solidad was in Mr. Stone's office as well, "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, please sit down," Mr. Stone said as he motioned to a chair.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked confused.

"We have a request that we want to ask you but first let me explain. Each year on family visiting weekend before the picnic, we hold a battle and contest appeal done by some of the best seniors at the school. Unfortunately the girl who was to do the contest appeal this year has become sick and is not able to do it," Mr. Stone explained.

"So we asked if any of the other senior coordinators could do it and they all said no because they couldn't prepare in time. So when I saw you play your guitar while doing your appeal yesterday, I knew that you could help us out and it wouldn't give you away because no one has seen you as May doing a contest appeal with music. So we were wondering if you could do it?" Solidad asked.

I was shocked, I was picked out of all the students to put on a contest appeal in front of the whole school and I had four and a half hours to prepare, yeesh!

"Are you sure I'm a worthy candidate?" I asked.

"You're one of the best in your grade so far and you've won multiple grand festivals, can you do it?" Mr. Stone asked.

"I'll give it a shot but am I excused from classes?" I asked.

"Yes and the theme is up to you, you can practice down in the battle arena since no one is down there and it will be locked so no one can get in and ruin your practice," Mr. Stone said.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I've got to run and start getting all this together," I said hurriedly.

"Good luck," Solidad said.

Good luck my ass, I need a miracle. I called Max on my poketch as I made my way down the hallway accidently bumping into Dawn.

"Lin, what's going, why were you called to principal's office?" Dawn asked.

"I can't explain right now, I'll see you later," I said hurriedly and sprinted down the hall while everyone stared at me concerned.

Max finally answered his poketch, "_Lin, are you okay_?" he asked as he saw my strained face.

"I'm fine but I need your Kirlia for the next few hours, do you mind?" I asked.

"_No, I'll have her teleport herself to you_," he said.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks, Max I'll explain later," I said as ended the call and Kirlia appeared.

"Kirlia," she said pleasantly.

"Kirlia can you teleport me to the dorm?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said as she then teleported the both of us to the dorm.

I rushed to my room with her following, "Can you use protect to make a sound proof area?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and quickly did what I asked.

"Thanks Kirlia, you can rest while I practice the music I need," I said gently.

"Kirlia," she said with a smile and sat on the floor waiting to hear me play.

For the next hour, I practiced the music I needed on the violin, recorded the piano part to play over the sound system, and watched past contest appeal performances at the school. Geez they're good, elegant, and fancy, how am I gonna top that?

"Thanks Kirlia, you can stop using protect," I said.

"Now I need to find a good dress and it has to fit in a frozen environment?" I said thinking out aloud.

"Kirlia," she excitedly snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Kirlia," she said again and I found myself teleported in front of dress shop downtown and in the display window there was a light blue flowy floor length blue dress with an asymmetric top to the left with a snow flake pattern on the shoulder strap and another on the right at the waist.

I smiled, "That's perfect Kirlia, hopefully it fits," I said as we walked into the store.

I tried it on and it did, I paid for the dress along with silver heels, a snowflake bracelet, snowflake posts with light blue topaz teardrops, a silver snowflake necklace with small light blue topaz gems all around, and a small silver tiara. Kirlia then teleported us back to the dorm. Now to work on the appeal itself, from what I saw in the videos, it looks like you can use up to three pokemon.

"Kirlia can you teleport to the Petalburg Pokemon Center and switch out Munchlax for Wartortle?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said while teleporting herself out and in.

"Thanks, please use one last teleport to the battle arena to practice okay?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said tiredly and teleported me along with the outfit and my violin to the battle arena.

I noticed that she was tired, "Thank you so much Kirlia, eat this and take a rest okay?" I said gently while handing her an Oran Berry.

"Kirlia," she said tiredly as she ate the berry and went to lie down somewhere.

The next two hours were tough, but Altaria, Wartortle, and Glaceon were able to manage along with Blaziken helping with the sound system. Soon I returned everyone and made my way to the contest arena where all students and their families were starting to fill the bleachers and I got a call on my poketch from Max.

"_Lin where are you, everyone is worried sick, are you coming_?" Max asked.

"I won't be able to join you guys, I'll see you later," I said as I ended the call.

I changed into my outfit, curled my wig and put it in a curly bun at the bottom of my head, put on the tiara, and put on a small bit of makeup.

Soon the battle was taking place where two seniors had two pokemon each. One had an Ursaring and a Donphan and the other had a Nosepass and a Zangoose. From the looks of things, this battle was gonna take a while. As I watched the battle from behind the contest curtain, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I hope I don't make a flop out of this," I said nervously.

"You won't," a voice said behind me making me jump a little.

I turned around to see that it was Solidad, "Solidad don't scare me like that."

She laughed, "I'm sorry May, but you'll do fine, you have won four Grand Festivals and you have the experience to guide you through," she said gently.

"But I've never done an appeal like this before, it's never been done except by Nando and he never played his harp through a whole appeal," I said nervously.

"Just lose yourself in the music like you did yesterday, and as I've said before, you'll do fine, and you look really pretty," she said.

"I just hope I'm not over doing it," I said.

"You aren't, you'll do fine. Now get ready, the battle is almost over," she said as she left the room.

I started to take deep breathes and I heard a familiar voice in my head, "_You can do it sweetheart_," it said softly.

I smiled, it was my mother and that was all I needed to take control of my nerves.

I then called my pokemon out, "You guys ready?" I asked.

They nodded while cheering causing me to smile.

"Get into your positions," I told them as I was listening to Mr. Stone from behind the curtain.

"Thank you Brian and John for that amazing battle, let's give them another round of applause," he said leading the clapping of the audience.

As the clapping died down, Brian and John went to the bleachers before Mr. Stone started to speak again, "Now we end our yearly demonstration with the contest appeal done by a selected student, please hold the applause until the end of the performance," he said as he walked off the stage back to his seat.

Blaziken turned off the lights in the arena while my pokemon and I got in our places. Kirlia then had three stage lights appear, one in the middle on Altaria and two on either end where Glaceon and Wartortle were. Altaria did Mist to cover the stage gently as the piano music started to play courtesy of Blaziken. As I started to play the violin, Kirlia made a light blue stage light appear on me. I played the first half of the first verse before the stage lights on my three pokemon widened a little bit as Glaceon used Blizzard while slowing walking toward the middle to gently cover the stage in snow while Altaria flew in the air.

I started to play the pre-chorus signaling to my pokemon to start the next part. Altaria and Wartortle used Ice Beam and Glaceon used Blizzard to make a few big snowflakes appear in the air. I then played the first two lines of the chorus signaling Glaceon to gather energy to make a big Shadow Ball while Wartortle used Bubble and Altaria flew around the snowflakes to bring them to the center. The three attacks met in the middle causing a small white explosion to happen while I played the line, "let the storm rage". At "the cold never bothered me anyway", a small snow fall appeared so the stage appeared like a winter wonderland.

Next was the part that got a bit dicey, my pokemon wanted to create this part and I had no clue what they were gonna do so I felt a little nervous. I started to play the next verse and my pokemon took to childlike play and started to play with each other in the snow. While doing so, Glaceon made a middle sized snow ball giving Wartortle an idea because his face showed it. So when I began to play "it's time to see what I can do" Wartortle went around the front of the field to make three ice blocks in the left, middle, and right.

When I began to play "let it go, let it go" Glaceon went to each ice block and used Ice Shard to cut off chunks of ice. She went to the next one while Altaria came up and used Peck to make shape of a sculpture. The first one was me having fun practicing with Glaceon. I played "let it go let it go" again and Glaceon and Altaria did the second statue of me playing my guitar while Altaria sang. When I played, "here I stand and here I'll stay", Glaceon and Altaria made a statue of me playing with Wartortle while practicing. I'm guessing those are each of their favorite memories with me and that made tears start to appear in my eyes, it was so sweet.

Next was the difficult part, I started to play the bridge as my pokemon all used Ice Beam and all sorts of moves to start forming a two story ice castle with a small gated tower on top. They did a beautiful job and Altaria then used Mist to cover the stage before I played the climax line of "the past is in the past". When I played the line, Glaceon and Wartortle together used Ice Beam to lift me up on an ice pillar so I could get into the gated tower. As I played the last bit of the song, Kirlia put a light blue stage light on me as Altaria used gust to gather the mist in the air making a cloud and used Perish Song for an Aurora affect to appear over head with the sound matching the song. As I played the last two lines, Glaceon and Wartortle stood on two balconies they created diagonally down from me with one on either side while Altaria landed on top of the gated balcony.

After I played the last few notes, Blaziken stopped the recorded piano music and everything was silent. Suddenly everyone in the whole arena stood up and was cheering like crazy. I smiled along with my pokemon as we took a bow. I then climbed on top of Altaria and she brought me to the ground. My pokemon and I bowed again and I took a step to the side and gestured with a wave of my hand to my pokemon who bowed again as I began to clap with the audience. Solidad then came up to the stage causing everyone to settle down.

"I believe that that was one of the best appeals I have ever seen and I'm sure you all agree," she said causing the audience to cheer again.

"One thing I would like to say, Linnea Mason is actually a junior who took on this task of doing the yearly contest appeal and was able to put this together in four hours. People, this shows that there are students who are able to work under pressure and come up with the most beautiful of appeals. Thank you for joining us and we invite you to the school picnic which will be held outside," she said.

She left the stage to the side door while I went back stage with my pokemon.

"You guys did a beautiful job especially with those ice sculptures, I'm extremely proud to be your trainer," I said with tears in my eyes.

My pokemon gave me a hug, I decided to let them eat in peace so I had Kirlia teleport some Pokeblock I made early and they started to eat while I put my violin away.

"May that was the most beautiful appeal I have ever seen!" Dawn exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I was rude early, I had to rush all over the place to put this together, but it turned out beautifully," I said with a smile as I stared at my pokemon fondly.

"Of course it was beautiful, I don't think anyone has ever attempted doing what you did except Nando and he didn't even play that much," Leaf said.

"I know, I was nervous that I overdid it," I said.

"You didn't overdo it, it was beautiful, especially those ice sculptures your pokemon made," Misty praised.

"To be honest, that wasn't my idea," I said with a smile.

"What, whose was it then?" Gary asked.

I smiled, "Originally I didn't have a plan for that part of the song and my pokemon wanted to do something fun, so I let them and I'm so glad that I did," I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You sure have guts airhead," Drew said as he gave me a red rose.

"How else would I be," I teased.

"Can you just get together already," Dawn complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'll meet you guys outside after I change."

"Okay, we'll see ya later Lin," Leaf said as everyone left the room.

After they left, I quickly changed back into my early outfit and put Drew's rose in my hair.

"Kirlia, can you teleport this stuff back to the dorm?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported everything but my violin.

"Why didn't you teleport my violin back?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said with a sly grin.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically. "Well, we better find everyone else."

We left the building and headed outside to find everyone eating, I got in line to grab some food and saw that Max was sitting under a tree by himself.

"Whatcha doin here, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They went with their families, I didn't want to be a third wheel so I decided to come here and eat," he said.

"Well you have me," I said with a laugh.

As we ate, Max noticed that I had my violin, "Why do you have your violin, didn't Kirlia teleport it back?" he asked.

"Your pokemon decided to be a smart alack and make me carry it hoping that I would be asked to play another song," I said while glaring her.

"Kirlia," she said sweetly while pointing to herself.

I rolled my eyes at her 'innocent' behavior and continued to eat. After both me and Max were done, we decided to walk back to the dorm. When we got there, we saw that everyone including their families were already there.

"Where were ya Lin, we wanted to introduce you to our families," Dawn said.

I smiled, "Sorry, Max and I were still eating lunch, and actually I've actually have already met your families at one point or another," I said as I started to make some tea.

Everyone but Professor Oak was confused, "We haven't met you before?" Lizzy said confused.

I smiled, "Hmm, so how was training in woods with your Electrike, heard that it caused you quite a bit of trouble," I said knowingly with a sly grin.

"Yeah, it kept shocking me during practice, but wait how did you know…," she started to say, "May?"

I smiled, "Yup!" I said cheerfully.

"I don't believe you, you could be an impersonator?" she said arrogantly.

I laugh, "I swear that you people with light green hair have a tendency to be arrogant," I said.

"We resent that," Lizzy and Drew said at the same time.

"I rest my case, but since you're doubting me…," I started to say as I took off the contacts and wig. "You believe me now."

"Geez May, what are you doing here at school, I'd thought you'd be doing missions," she said surprised as I put the wig and contacts back on.

"I wanted to take a break from the contest circuit and come to school though I came under a disguise so no one could recognize me. It's hard to go around in public when you're a Top Coordinator as I'm sure you all know," I said speaking for everyone who nodded.

"But how do you know all of us?" Lizzy asked.

"I've meet everyone at some point on my journeys all over the world. Let's see….I met Misty's sisters at their gym when a contest took place in Cerulean City and they wanted my help in doing an appeal with one of their shows. I met Delia when I was passing through Pallet Town and I helped her when thieves came and robbed her flower shop, she also taught me the language of flowers," I said explained happily.

"I met Daisy when I was going through Kanto for contests and I helped her out when Team Rocket stole her pokemon. I met Reggie when I stopped through Veilstone City and I helped heal some of his pokemon that were ill, I met Maylene when I did some martial art training under her, also Maylene, thanks for the teaching me the flip trick, it's helped me out quite a bit especially with getting back at an annoying grasshead," I teased.

"I meet Johanna when I took a coordinating class of hers and I helped her from an attempted kidnapping. I met Marie and Red when I saved their home from a fire a while back. I met you and your family a few weeks ago after saving you from Mars, and I have met Professor Oak a bunch of times," I told Lizzy after my tea finished brewing.

"So you have met everyone at one point or another," Lizzy said.

"Yup, thought I never met up with their children til I met the guys on a mission in Sunyshore City when rescuing Volkner and Flint from Team Galactic when they sabotaged the tower. Then I met the girls the first day they got here for the school year," I said before taking a sip of tea.

"It's great to see you've come along far May and I must say your contest appeal was extremely unique and beautiful," Johanna said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I take no credit," I said honestly. "It all goes to my pokemon."

"You still put everything together well under pressure," Jennifer said.

"If I can disable a bomb, I'm pretty sure I could handle a huge contest appeal," I said knowingly. "Though I feel two years of my life were stolen from being under pressure."

"Speaking of stolen May, did you ever find that piece of map," Professor Oak asked.

I felt my smile disappear, "No, but I did figure out everything about it," I said as I stood up and went to grab the folder with my prophecy info in it. "All the answers are in here."

"So May, where are you parents," Christopher asked.

Max looked sad and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Our parents were murdered when I was seven," I said softly.

All the families then had sad looks on their faces, "The reason they died lies in my prophecy," I said.

All the families looked confused while Professor Oak looked concerned, "Are you sure this information is correct?" he asked.

I laughed shortly, "I'm pretty sure it is since Arceus told me about it," I said and then gripped my head in pain.

"_Beware, tomorrow death may come to many_," Arceus said quickly and his voice disappeared.

"May are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Speak of the devil, I hate when he uses telepathy with me, it gives me the worst headache," I complained.

"What did he say May?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, ugh, I can't think with this headache," I said as I took a sip of tea hoping it would make the headache go away.

"So May, what is this prophecy you were talking about earlier," Lizzy asked.

I stood up to grab the copy of the prophecy from my room before handing it to her so she could read it and pass it on.

"So you might die as a result of this?" Daisy asked.

"I'm gonna take a whack and say I will," I said flatly.

"Why be so negative?" Marie asked.

"Because it's better to be negative and accept the fact instead of being positive while being in denial," I said.

Suddenly a beeping noise went off causing me to sigh, "Alright Max, what have we got today?" I asked.

"A robot is attacking downtown and coming this way," Max said.

"Please tell it's not…..," I said.

"It's Team Rocket," Max said bluntly.

I groaned, "Those idiots, ugh, why can't they stay in jail," I complained.

"Is the actually hero complaining," Drew mocked.

I gave him a glare, "Zip it grasshead, you try to fight a stupid robot every month," I snapped.

"You better get going May, it's making its way to the school," Max said as he typed superfast on his computer.

"Ugh, meaning they're coming her to steal everyone's pokemon," I said.

"Hurry May, it's a few blocks away," Max said.

"Gotcha," I said as I went into my room and quickly changed while grabbing some gadgets and pokemon.

After I changed, I came back out and Max tossed me something, "It'll help shut the robot down," he said.

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard and soon there was screaming, "I'm gonna take a whack and say it's here," I said.

Another crash was heard and I sprinted outside to see a six story robot wreaking havoc, then a small balcony appeared out of the top of the robot.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James said as I got closer to the robot.

"If I have to hear your pathetic motto one more time, I'm gonna give you the beating of a life time!" I yelled.

"Shut up twerp, our motto is awesome," Jessie yelled.

I waved her off while rolling my eyes, "That's it twerp, you're gonna get it!" she screamed.

Suddenly a metal arm was coming down on me and I ran to the side as it crashed to the ground. I quickly jumped up and climbed up it to the head. I didn't get that far because the other arm was about to grab me and I had to jump off. I grabbed my grapping gun and shot it a tree to swing myself down.

"Blaziken let's go," I shouted as I tossed his pokeball.

"Time for lift off," I told him as we faced the back of the robot.

"Blaze," he said and lifted me into the air so I could land on the robot's shoulder.

Team Rocket then noticed that I on top and they started to thrash around causing me to tumble backward and fall, but I grabbed a small piece of metal that was sticking out to stay on.

"_May, what the heck are you doing_?" Max yelled through the earbud communicator.

"Right now, I'm trying to do this while remaining uninjured," I retorted.

"_May, get out the device I gave you and stick it on the robot, I'll do the rest_," he said.

"You got it," I said as I reached to grab my grappling gun to shoot at the top of the robot and then slid up. I grabbed the device out of my side pocket and stuck it on the robot.

"Okay Max, do your stuff," I said.

Max hacked into the robot and shut it down causing it to collapse. I quickly shot my grappling gun at a nearby tree and swung down before I landed with the robot.

Suddenly a door opened with about twenty-five smaller robots pouring out on the side and started attacking people.

"Oh come on," I groaned as I tossed Altaria, Wartortle, Riolu, Glaceon, and Skitty's pokeballs as Blaziken ran to join me.

"This'll teach you not to mess with us twerp," Meowth said as Team Rocket laughed while all the robots circled around us and Team Rocket got into a flying vehicle to watch from above.

I smirked, "Challenge accepted, Altaria use Draco Meteor, Wartortle use Aqua Tail and Ice Beam, Riolu use Aura Sphere rapid fire, Glaceon use Ice Shard and Shadow Ball, Skitty use Assist, and Blaziken use Fire Spin and Ember," I commanded.

Soon all the attacks hit the robots causing them to stop working, "Blaziken, toss Skitty up to Team Rocket, then toss up all the robots into the flying vehicle," I said.

Blaziken did what I said, "Skitty use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket now," I shouted.

"Nya," he said as he did Thunderbolt causing Team Rocket to blast off again.

Blaziken then filled the vehicle with all the robots, "Altaria use Draco Meteor, Glaceon use a huge Shadow Ball, Wartortle use Bubble, Riolu use Aura Sphere, Skitty use Assist, and Blaziken use Overheat, it's time to end this party with a bang," I said with a smile.

My pokemon did as I said and all the attacks pushed the vehicle into the sky making it explode causing a huge firework display to appear.

"Good job you guys, excellent teamwork," I praised as everyone outside started to gather round and clap.

"Everyone return," I said as I returned everyone to their pokeballs.

I saw that everyone was starting to close in on me, so I used my grappling gun to swing away in the trees and sneak my way to the dorm through the window.

I quickly changed out of my mission clothes into my earlier outfit and went to the common area where everyone was.

"That was awesome May, you turned a robot army into a beautiful appeal," Dawn said in awe.

I laughed, "Thanks, it turned out to be a really nice display of color."

"Do you want come with us into town?" Leaf asked.

I shook my head, "I'd love to but I'm tired, coming up with a huge appeal and taking out a robot army really tires you out. I'm just gonna take it easy for the rest of the day," I said.

"Sounds good May, we'll see you later," Misty said as everyone but Max left the dorm.

"What are ya goin' do May?" Max asked.

"I'm gonna take a short nap and then watch TV, I'm really tired right now from all the stress today," I said.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna do online gaming, have a good nap," he said as I left for my room.

Around 5:00, I woke up from my three hour nap to find Max still gaming on the couch. I made a quick berry salad to eat since I wasn't that hungry and went to watch a marathon of 'Pirates of the Orange Islands' with Max. We stopped after the second movie because I was starting to fall asleep again.

So I said "good night" to Max and went to get ready for bed, while doing so Arceus' message from earlier plagued my mind "_beware, tomorrow death may come to many"_. As I lay in bed thinking, I zonked out from being tired so the worries would have to wait til tomorrow.


	13. Stories, Strawberries, & Bad Pokeblock

**_October 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Dawn fast asleep on her bed with her hair sticking out all over the place meaning I want to quickly change and get out of the dorm before she wakes up screaming scaring the crap out of everyone. So I quickly changed and grabbed my pokemon before snagging a granola bar in the kitchen, left a note saying I would be back, and left the dorm. I decided to head to a nearby park and let out my pokemon so they could run around a bit and relax. They deserved it especially for doing so well yesterday. After a few minutes, I saw a thunderbolt come up from somewhere in the park and decided to check it out along with my pokemon.

I soon saw Lizzy trying to train her Electrike again and it seemed she wasn't having that much luck.

"Hey Lizzy, what are you doing here this early?" I asked, since it was around 8:30.

She sighed, "I'm trying to get Electrike to use Thunderbolt correctly but it's not goin' so well," she said sadly.

"Shinx," Shinx said to me with a determined smile making me grin.

"Would you like Shinx and I to help you out?" I asked.

Lizzy's face lit up with a smile along with Electrike, "Could you?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled, "I don't see why not, besides a little bit of extra training never hurt."

"Thanks!" she said excitedly.

"Alright Shinx, use Thunderbolt," I commanded.

"Shinx," he said and did Thunderbolt at a nearby tree.

"Good job Shinx, alright Electrike, your turn," I said.

"Electrike," he said and did Thunderbolt but it was loose in energy and almost hit me but I jumped out of the way to dodge.

"Electrike," he said sadly.

"Don't worry Electrike, what you need to do is focus all your electric energy in one point and then aim it at your target," I said. "Shinx can you do Thunderbolt again?"

"Shinx," he said and did Thunderbolt a little bit slower this time.

"Good job Shinx, your turn Lizzy," I said.

"Electrike use Thunderbolt," Lizzy said.

"Electrike," he said determined. This time he was able to gather all his electric energy in one point but he missed his target.

"That was great Electrike, all we need to do know is work on your aim," Lizzy said excitedly.

I smiled and gave some Pokeblock to Shinx, "Thanks for helping out Shinx," I said.

"Shinx," he said happily.

"You can go back to playing," I said and he scampered off to play with my other pokemon.

"Electrike, why don't you join them, you deserve a break, we'll work on your attack later," Lizzy said happily.

"Why don't you let your other pokemon out to play?" I suggested.

"Great idea, Mudkip, Ralts, and Surskit come on out," Lizzy said happily as she tossed their pokeballs. "Why don't you play with the other pokemon?"

Her pokemon then scampered to join mine while Skitty ran up to me, "Nya," she complained.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Nya," she said while nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll give you a small snack to tie ya over, get ready," I said.

As always, I tossed her the Pokeblock to Double Slap and then snapped my fingers to allow her to eat them.

"How did you do that?" Lizzy asked.

"It's a technique I taught my Skitty to do to help with doing moves for contests, I like to do little techniques like that with all my pokemon," I explained.

"That's so cool, no wonder you're a Top Coordinator," she said.

"SSSSHHHH!" I shushed. "I'm in disguise remember so people don't know that, so we have to keep that on the down low, you know what it's like to have the press swarm ya constantly."

"You don't have to tell me, I know, it's annoying," she agreed.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 9:30, "You wanna tag along with me, I have to pick up some berries and herbs."

"Sure, do you think you could teach me a bit about making Pokeblock?" she asked.

"Sure, I actually have to make some today, so why don't you just tag along with me back to the dorm," I suggested.

"Awesome, let me send a quick message to my parents first," she said as she got out her pokenav.

While she was doing that, I returned all my pokemon but Glaceon and soon Lizzy did the same though she left out Mudkip. Soon we made our way to Bob's shop by school to grab some berries and herbs.

"Hello Lin," Bob said in a jolly voice as Lizzy and I walked into the store.

"Hi Bob, how is your day goin'?" I asked.

"My day is going okay, though I can't say the same for business. Ever since that one Pokeblock stand opened yesterday, people have been going there to get their Pokeblock instead of making it by hand," he said sadly.

"Well, I never trust premade Pokeblock and always make my own, you never know what is in it," I said firmly. "Speaking of Pokeblock, do you have any Remeyo, Salveyo, and Revival weeds?"

"Sure do, got a whole bunch yesterday," he said.

"Good, I need to replenish my stock, I ran out a few days ago and you always want to keep some on hand," I said.

I went around the store basically almost getting a little bit of everything though I got more of some than others. After paying, we carried everything back to the dorm to find everyone still sleeping. We set the berries on the counter when we heard a scream coming from my room.

"DAWN!" Leaf and Misty yelled from their room.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked shakily.

"That," I said, "is when your roommate finds out they have bed head."

"By the way, how is your brother still asleep if Dawn's scream woke up everyone else?" she asked.

"He wears ear plugs that he invented to block all annoying sounds or something," I explained as I started making the Pokeblock.

Soon everyone poured into the common area in their pjs while still a bit sleepy.

"Thanks for the wakeup call," Misty said grumpily.

"Sorry, but I hate bed head," Dawn complained.

"Hey May, how is your brother still sleeping?" Gary asked.

"He invented special earplugs to block out all annoying sound or something along those lines," I said while still in the kitchen.

"What are you doing airhead?" Drew asked.

"We're making some Pokeblock," Lizzy answered.

"You were already up, when did you get up?" Dawn asked.

I stepped out of the kitchen, "I woke up at 8:15, I left seeing your bed head and tried to avoid the scream but I didn't stay out long enough," I explained.

Max then woke up and was surprised to see everyone in the common area, "Did I miss something?" he asked confused.

"You lucked out missing Dawn screaming bloody murder," Leaf said.

"I'm sorry but I hate bed head," Dawn complained again.

"I don't see how you have bed head," Max said seeing her straight hair.

"She has Piplup use Bubble Beam to get rid of it," I said as I went back into the kitchen.

Lizzy and I continued to make Pokeblock and after a while I heard a bunch of laughing coming from the common area so I decided to investigate, "What's so funny?" I asked.

When everyone saw me, they burst out laughing again though Paul and Max had smirks on their faces, "Max…..what did you tell them?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know about you airhead, but I never thought you would be captured like a pokemon," Drew laughed leaving me appalled.

"You told them the Tentacruel story!" I screeched.

"What, they asked for any interesting stories and I think that counts," he said slyly.

"You…..are…so…dead," I said menacingly.

"Or the fact you have no sense of direction," he said.

"Max," I threatened.

"Or the time you were on a mission and while trying to stop the bad guy you got green paint in your hair and it was there for three months," he said.

"Max!" I said a little louder.

"Or the time you got a chunk of your hair chopped off and you had a contest the next day and someone thought you were punk," he said.

"MAX!" I yelled as I tried to grab him but he dodged me.

"And that was embarrassing story time with Max, now I've got to run if I want to live, Kirlia use Teleport quick," he said.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported the both of them somewhere.

Everyone was laughing extremely hard, "It's not that funny," I whined.

"You're right airhead, it's hilarious," Drew said laughing. "This is funnier than when mom was trying to catch a Roselia to find that it was Lizzy."

"Drew!" Lizzy yelled.

"Revenge?" I asked Lizzy.

"Revenge," she said shortly and we shook on it.

"Like revenge is gonna work, I know all your tricks Lizzy," Drew said bored.

"Who said I would plan your revenge, she'll do you and I'll do Max," Lizzy said as she gestured to me.

"I'm for that," I said with a smirk while Drew looked nervous.

Lizzy and I went back to making Pokeblock and fed our pokemon while everyone else went to get dressed.

Soon I had an evil look on my face, "You got a prank in mind already?" Lizzy asked.

"Yup, this is gonna be good," I said while smirking and whispered it in her ear.

"Oh my gosh May, that is gonna be hilarious, I can't wait to see it," Lizzy said excitedly as we returned our pokemon and cleaned up.

Lizzy then got a call on her pokenav from her mom.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Lizzy said.

_"Lizzy, you need to come back and change, remember we're going out to brunch with everyone,_" she said.

"Sorry mom, I forgot, I'll come back," Lizzy said quickly and hung up.

"Sorry May, I have to go. Hey, you should join us," she said excitedly.

"No thanks, I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"Nonsense May, you should. Lizzy you go ahead, we'll take over and try to convince her," Dawn said as Lizzy left.

"Guys, I have no business in coming with you guys. I'll stay here while you go spend time with your families and aren't you a bit dressed up for brunch?" I asked since the girls were wearing dresses.

"The place we always go to is fancy, we do this tradition every year and besides May, what else are you gonna do?" Misty asked.

"I could go practice for the Wallace Cup tomorrow," I said.

"May….come on, don't you do anything fun?" Leaf asked.

"Not really, I either do missions, practice for appeals, practice music, or play with my pokemon," I said.

"That's it, you're coming," Dawn said firmly as she, Leaf, and Misty dragged me back to my room to change.

"Guys this is too fancy," I complained as they put an outfit together.

Of course they ignored me and I quickly changed into a tie-dye like blue and white halter dress a little below knee length, white heels with flowers at the tips, a blue topaz and diamond alternate bracelet, and a blue gem necklace with a strand of silver going around it with a small group of diamonds at the top. I decided to go as my regular self so I took off the contacts and wig while putting my hair half up half down with it slightly curled.

To be cautious because I thought of Arceus' thought from yesterday, I wore fingernail darts, I put the small blue crystal from the mission a few weeks ago on Blaziken's pokeball to make it look like the necklace I had on and switched the necklaces, and lastly, I put on a small hidden garter to put a rod that released a net. It was designed like a mascara brush which is cool because no one thinks twice when looking at it. Today, I wasn't gonna take any chances, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

I came out of the bathroom to have the girls nod in approval, "Was that so bad?" Dawn asked.

"I still feel like I'm imposing," I complained.

"For the last time May, you are not imposing besides our families would have wanted you to come," Leaf said exasperated.

We left my room to find the guys in dress shirts and slacks hanging in the open area.

"You look great Leafy," Gary complimented as he stood up causing Leaf to blush.

"Same to you Oak," she said in return.

"You look awesome Misty," Ash said enthusiastically.

Misty blushed while laughing a little at his enthusiasm, "You too Ash," she said.

Paul and Dawn didn't say anything but you could tell that they complimented each other through their eyes and facial expressions which was sweet.

"Not bad airhead," Drew teased and handed me a blue rose causing me to blush slightly.

"Thanks Drew," I said as I stuck the rose in my hair.

"Hey May," Max said behind me scaring me to death.

"GAH! Max don't scare me," I scolded.

"Sorry May, couldn't resist," he said teasingly causing me to roll my eyes.

"We'll let's get going," Dawn said cheerfully.

Soon the couples linked up with holding hands while Drew, Max, and I walked by ourselves.

"How did you get yourself invited Max?" I asked curiously.

"They guys invited me when I came back to the dorm," he explained. "So what's the flower mean?" he teased since he saw that Drew gave it to me.

I blushed slightly, "It basically means appreciation for something that cannot be grasped in full measure, it can also mean enchantment and mystery," I explained.

"That fits you to a 'T' May," Max teased making me blush a little more.

Soon we found ourselves at the Crescent Lily Inn. No wonder everyone is dressed up, this place is really expensive and elegant.

When we got inside, we found everyone waiting for us. Soon we were escorted to our table by someone that seemed really familiar.

As we sat down I remembered who it was, "Bonjour Pierre," I said happily.

"May, quel plaisir de vous revoir, comment allez-vous?" he asked happily. (May, it is a pleasure to see you, how are you?)

I smiled, "Je suis très bien, merci, comment vont les affaires?" I asked. (I am good thank you, how is business?)

"Les affaires sont très bonnes grâce à vous, depuis que vous avez aidé ma fille inventer pour rendre la pâte quand le chef était malade, c'était le ciel pur," he complimented. (Business is very good thanks to you, ever since you helped my daughter invent that pastry when the chef was ill, it was sheer heaven.)

"Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, c'est votre fille aujourd'hui?" I asked. (I am glad I was able to help, is your daughter here today?)

"Belle est ici aujourd'hui, elle se remplit à une hôtesse," he said and turned his head to a girl over a ways, "s'il vous plaît venez Belle ici." (Belle is here today, she is filling in for a hostess. Belle please come over here.)

"Oui papa," she said as she came over and then noticed me, "oh salut mai, comment allez-vous?" (Yes papa, oh hi May, how are you?)

I laughed, "Je suis bien, j'ai vu votre récent concours et vous avez très bien, j'aime ce que vous avez fait avec Polichombr, vous avez grandement améliorée," I complimented. (I'm good, I saw your recent contest and you did very well, I love what you did with Shuppet, you have improved greatly.)

"Merci, je vois que vos française a grandement amélioré ainsi, c'était super de vous revoir mai, voir autour de vous," she said before she left to go back to work. (Thanks, I see that your French has improved greatly as well, it was great to see you again May, see you around.)

Soon Pierre left too but spoke to our waiters first, "Assurez-vous de donner un bon service à ces gens, d'accord?" he said. (Make sure you give good service to these people, okay?)

The waiters nodded in understanding and took our drink orders before leaving, "What the heck was that May?" Dawn asked speaking for everyone around the table.

"I know the owner and his daughter," I said.

"We could tell that but you speak French?" Leaf asked astonished.

"Oui," I said with a wink. "About a year ago, I came to Lilycove City on business and met Belle in the park who was having a hard time with her contest appeal. We made a tradeoff where I gave her contest tips and she helped me learn French. This bargain happened for about two weeks and I learned French extremely well. Then while I was eating here with Belle one day, the main pastry chef became ill and couldn't prepare the dessert so Belle and I volunteered to improvise with something. It became a big hit and saved the restaurant from bankruptcy."

"Goodness May, you just have a tendency to help all over the place," Jennifer said astonished.

"So what's the dessert you two created?" Johanna asked.

I smiled, "La fraise rose élégante," I said (the elegant strawberry rose).

"English please," Drew said.

I smirked "That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said as the waiters came back with our drinks and took our orders.

"May, can you please tell us what your dessert is in English?" Dawn begged.

"If my hunch is right, I know Drew will like it," I said with a smirk.

"May, what pokemon are you using for the Wallace Cup tomorrow?" Lizzy asked.

I smiled, "It'll depend, though my appeal pokemon will remain a surprise," I said with a wink at Max who grinned in knowing.

"By the way you two, congratulations," I said happily to Reggie and Maylene.

"What are you talking about May?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'm not the one who should be telling," I said as I took a sip of my water.

Maylene put her hand on the table to show everyone a beautiful engagement ring.

Soon congratulations spread around the table and I turned my attention to Dawn, "Have you guys told your families yet?" I asked.

"No we haven't and don't you get any ideas," she said sternly.

I smirked, "I believe these six have something to tell you," I said while pointing to the six across from me making the whole table look at them.

The six blushed from all the attention, "Umm….I guess we are dating each other," Misty summed up and then glared at me along with the other five while I ignored them.

"Congrats you guys, you finally had the guts to tell each other," Red teased while everyone had smiles on their faces.

Soon our food came and everyone began to eat. After a while, we were done and everyone wanted to try the desert Belle and I created and the waiter came back with Pierre.

"May, le chef pâtissier est pas encore là, pourriez-vous faire le dessert pour votre table?" he asked. (May, the pastry chef is not here yet, could you make the dessert for your table?)

I smiled, "Mais bien sûr, pourrait Belle aidez-moi, qui de mieux pour faire le dessert que les créateurs originaux," I said happily. (But of course, could Belle help me, who better to make the dessert than the original creators.)

"Oui, merci beaucoup," he said gratefully.

"I'll be back shortly, the pastry chef isn't here yet so Belle and I get to make your dessert and no Drew I won't poison yours," I teased while standing up.

I left for the kitchen and found Belle waiting for me, "You ready to make our famous dessert?" Belle asked me as she grabbed an apron.

I smiled, "Of course, it's been a while since we've made it," I said cheerfully as I grabbed the other apron.

Belle made the pastry bit and shaped it into a basket after it was done baking. I cut up the strawberries and set the ice cream out along with the leaves. Belle then grabbed some plates, put the pastry on them shaped like a basket and did a gentle covering of powdered sugar. I put the cut up strawberries in the basket and placed a big scoop of strawberry ice cream on top while Belle used a spoon to crave it like a rose. Lastly we stuck a few leaves behind it making it look like a flower. After we were finished, we cleaned up our part of the kitchen before I went back out to sit at the table and Belle went back to helping her father.

"Where's the dessert May?" Max asked.

I smiled, "It's coming," I said and sure enough, two waiters brought the dessert on two carts.

"Oh my gosh May, it's so pretty," Dawn exclaimed while everyone was surprised.

"Bon appétit!" I said happily as everyone got one.

"This is so good May," Lizzy said happily after the first bite.

"I'll admit it May, this is really good," Drew complimented happily.

I smirked, "Is the only reason you actually called me my name because I gave you strawberries?" I teased.

Drew was too into his dessert to answer my question making everyone laugh while we finished eating.

"That was wonderful May, I'm surprised you haven't become a chef yet," Delia said.

"Cooking and baking are a hobby, I'd rather pursue music, coordinating, and saving people," I said.

We soon left the restaurant and were on our way back to the dorm when I noticed the Pokeblock stand that Bob mentioned earlier. I looked up close and I didn't like the looks of the Pokeblock.

Then I saw the face of Maxie from Team Magma, "I think you should be closed for business," I said venomously.

"May what are you going?" Dawn asked appalled since I was acting so rude.

Maxie smirked, "If it isn't May Maple," he said slyly and was about to hit me but I jumped back but stumbled a bit due to being in heels.

I kicked my heels off as Maxie snapped his fingers and I was surrounded by grunts, "May!" everyone cried.

I smirked, "Don't worry you guys, I came to play," I said as I took ahold of my necklace to make it known it was Blaziken's pokeball.

"Blaziken let's go," I said and we knocked out all the grunts surrounding us.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Jordan take the car and take the Pokeblock, I'll handle her," he said. "Mightyena, let's go."

"Blaziken go," I said.

The two pokemon soon were locked in battle and I saw Jordan trying to get away in the car, "I don't think so," I yelled and put my arm on my shoulder and swiped it straight ahead activating the nail darts which popped the tires.

"Why you little….," Maxie started to say as he came charging at me with his fists and I noticed that Jordan was coming my way as well.

"Maylene, you wanna help out here?" I asked as I dodged a punch and threw one at his nose causing him to clutch it in pain.

Maylene had a grin on her face, "Of course," she said as she took off her heels and started to fight Jordan.

Maylene was lucky cause she was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants, I had to get stuck wearing a dress. After a while, Maylene defeated Jordan who was on the ground and Maxie was trying to run away.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you just wanna fight the hard way," I said bored and took out the mascara brush to throw a net at him making it impossible to escape.

"Max did you call Officer Jenny yet?" I asked.

"Just did, she'll be here in a few minutes," he said.

"I'm glad to see you've improved May, I think you've gotten better than me," Maylene complimented.

"I don't know about that, but what you've taught me has sure come in handy," I said as Officer Jenny arrived to take over.

Before we left, I took a piece of Pokeblock from the stand, I'm a little suspicion about this, I'll check it out later.

We soon arrived at the dorm and Dawn decided to let out Piplup. When she did, he looked so skinny, pale, and plain out ill.

"Piplup, what's wrong?!" Dawn cried.

"Max, can you get your laptop and a microscope," I said worriedly.

"Sure thing May," he said quickly and came back with both.

"Max, can you ask for the antidote from Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"I'm on it May," he said as he started to type super-fast.

"Dawn, you should take Piplup to the Pokemon Center," Johanna said concerned.

Dawn nodded, she and Paul were about to leave when I stopped them, "Guys I don't think you should go," I said cautiously.

"May, I have to, who else is gonna care for Piplup?" she asked.

"I have a bad hunch about all of this, a very bad hunch. I just pray I'm wrong, please wait a few minutes," I begged.

Dawn finally relented causing me to sigh in relief, "In the meantime, put a cold clothe on Piplup's head to help bring his fever down," I said as I went to grab my laptop.

Soon I was starting a video cam session to connect with Brock at the school Pokemon Center. His picture soon appeared and he looked exhausted.

"Brock are you okay?" I asked.

"_Sorry May but you called at a bad time, students have been pouring in here with their pokemon. The pokemon are extremely ill and I've tried all my medicines, nothing is working_," he said tiredly causing me to worry more.

"Hang on let me connect Nurse Joy at the Lilycove Pokemon Center," I said as I saw a screen of her pop up next to Brock's, she looked worried and tired as well.

"Nurse Joy are you having an overflow of pokemon," I asked.

"_Yes and it keeps getting worse, I've tried everything and nothing is helping. We can't find the source at all_," she said tiredly.

"Guys, I think I know what the problem is and you're not gonna like it. Team Magma has brought a bad virus and they put it in their Pokeblock which they sold to everyone starting yesterday," I explained.

"_How do you know that_?" Brock asked.

"Around when I was twelve, Team Magma struck Petalburg City and tried to start an epidemic there but it didn't get very far. We were able to cure it after we found the right medicine but two pokemon died," I said sadly.

There was a few seconds of silence, "What's your death count?" I asked.

Brock looked sad, "_We've lost ten so far_," he reported.

Nurse looked terrible, "_We've lost twenty_," she said.

After they said their numbers, everyone in the room was shocked at the number of deaths that already happened.

"Nurse Joy and Brock, could you convene all the pokemon in one place? I think it'll help by caring for everyone in one place because more are going to show up. While you do that, I'll try to figure out what the antidote is, I'll keep in touch," I said as I hung up on the calls.

"May, is it that bad?" Leaf asked scared.

I had a very serious look, "This is a matter of life and death. We lost at least two pokemon before Nurse Joy and others found the cure. We have already lost thirty and more counting. Since Team Magma started another epidemic on a larger scale and we might not have antidote, this is a nightmare," I said sternly as I started another call.

"_Hi May, what can I do for you_?" Wallace asked.

I had a tired, seriously look on my face, "Wallace, can you bring the other champions along with Steven into this please, this is extremely important."

"_Sure thing May_," he said and soon everyone's pictures showed up.

"_What did you want to tell us_?" Wallace asked.

"I want to declare a state of emergency for Hoenn with a watch of caution to all others," I said.

"_That is serious request May, why do you want to declare a state of emergency_?" Cynthia asked.

"Steven, you remember the small epidemic in Petalburg City when you were champion four years ago?" I asked.

"_Yes, it sure spread panic all over, at least we found the cure before there were many deaths_," he said.

"Team Magma has spread another virus by selling Pokeblock since yesterday. I stopped them earlier, but the virus is bad. I've talked to Brock at the Lilycove High Pokemon Center along with Nurse Joy at the Lilycove Pokemon Center. They are already overflowing and have a total death count of thirty and we don't have an antidote," I reported. "I'll let you handle all the public relations and such, I'll try to figure out an antidote with Max, I'll keep you posted."

I hung up the call and stared at everyone, "Did any of you feed that Pokeblock to your pokemon?" I asked.

"We did because we walked by the booth on our walk back last night from meeting up with our families and it wasn't that expensive," Leaf said.

"I only fed it to Kirlia before I came back to the dorm," Max said.

"The rest of us didn't, we didn't know about the booth," Jennifer said.

I sighed in relief, "That's good your pokemon are safe. If I'm right, this disease is not contagious, so it can't spread except by eating the bad Pokeblock," I said.

"Max, did you get the antidote from Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"Got it right here," he said as he brought his laptop over to the kitchen so I could start following it.

"Thank goodness I bought a bunch of herbal weeds earlier this morning," I said as I started to crush and blend herbs and berries together.

After a few minutes, the antidote was done and I gave Piplup a little bit to drink. After a few minutes, he remained the same. Something's not right, his fever should have broken immediately but it's rising.

"May what's wrong?" Dawn asked worried.

I had a sad look to my face, "The antidote didn't work, his fever would have broken by now if it did," I said while standing up and went to look out the window.

"So what does this mean?" Dawn asked looking as if she was about to cry.

I turned around to face her with a grim look as someone outside screamed in sadness of losing their pokemon, "We have nothing to stop this."


	14. A Dosage of Healing

**_October 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"What do you mean we have nothing to stop this, we have got to have something?" Dawn asked.

"We have no antidote, hence we got nothing," I said.

"So what do we do?" Misty asked.

I sighed, "Max and I are going to go to the Chem lab and work on a formula to get out of this mess," I said tiredly.

"We're coming with ya, no way are you leaving us behind. After all our pokemon are at risk too," Leaf said as she stood up.

"All right, you guys and Max are with me. Everyone else could help Brock and Nurse Joy, they need all the help they can get with all these sick pokemon," I said.

"I think that's a good idea," Johanna said as everyone stood up.

"Awesome, let's do this," I said as I grabbed my laptop, poketch, pokeballs, and all the berries and herbs I had before heading out the door with everyone helping carrying stuff.

Soon we walked to the Chem lab to find it locked, "How are we going get in?" Misty asked.

"We could break it down by kicking it," Ash suggested.

"Okay stop, no need to resort to vandalism here, Dawn you got a bobby pin?" I asked.

"Yea, here ya go," she said as she gave me one.

"Thanks," I said as I broke it in two and started to pick the lock.

"Like you can pick a lock," Drew scoffed arrogantly.

"Grasshead, I've been picking locks since I was eight, it's a skill," I said as I got the door open.

"Max, get your systems going," I said as I got my laptop up and started getting a bunch of beakers and such out along with putting on a lab coat with everyone else getting one as well.

"So what's your plan May?" Leaf asked.

"We're gonna hook up the overhead projector to Max's special microscope so we can all see what's happening. First, I want to take a peek at Piplup," I said.

Dawn soon came over with Piplup, "Piplup can you open your beak, I want to take a swab of your mouth and take a prick of blood, okay?" I asked him.

"Pip…lup," he said weakly while nodding.

I soon took a swab from inside his mouth and put it on a slide for Max. Then I took a thin needle and pricked his flipper to get a small drop of blood and put it on another slide.

Max can you pull up a picture of a blood sample from the last epidemic?" I asked.

"Sure May," he said as he pulled a picture of a virus that was green with spikes all over attacking blood cells.

"Now to see what Piplup's blood looks like," I said as I put the slide under the microscope.

It showed an image of a bunch of green spiky virus's that were more misshapen and were turning the blood cells green and causing havoc all over.

"Oh…my…Mew, this is worse than the last epidemic," I said in shock.

"Oh Piplup," Dawn cried as she hugged Piplup with tears coming down her face.

"I've never seen anything like this," Leaf said scared. "This is terrible."

"Skitty come on out," I said while tossing her pokeball.

"Nya," she said.

I grabbed a beaker, "Can you put a little of your spit in here," I asked.

"Nya," she said and did as I asked while everyone was grossed out.

"That's disgusting May," Dawn complained.

I cut a bit of the bad Pokeblock and mixed it in with Skitty's spit before putting it on a slide to put underneath the microscope to observe.

We saw the virus come alive and start attacking good cells, "It is the Pokeblock, the virus comes alive at contact with saliva and attacks any good cells in site," I said.

"We already knew that airhead," Drew said.

I gave him a glare, "Drew, we have no clue how to stop this. We need to look at all possible aspects of this," I said annoyed.

"May can you add some of the old antidote to Piplup's blood, I'm curious as to why it didn't work?" Misty asked.

"I'm curious too Misty, let me quickly make the antidote again," I said.

I quickly mixed Oran and Sitrus Berries along with all healing weeds with a little Healing Potion. I added it to Piplup's blood sample to see what would happen. The meds were trying to penetrate the virus and it did somewhat, but a little fuzzy shield protected it and the virus was weakened a bit. Soon the medicine was overtaken by the virus.

"I don't get it, the things you used are the best healing source of medicines, why isn't it working?" Misty asked.

"Max can you hack into Team Magma's base and run a database search to find anything about this virus?" I asked.

"Sure May," he said and started to type super-fast.

"How can he hack into their database?" Ash asked.

"You hack their security system by running encryption keys to bypass the passcode," I said quickly.

Everyone looked at me in shock, "I've heard Max say that so many times I just know it by heart," I said as I was looking at the projection screen as he hacked into the base and pulled up a bunch of notes.

"All it says in their database are the words 'current' and 'balance'," Max said before everything disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

Max was clicking and typing like crazy, "They deleted the files out of existence," he said exasperated.

"Crap," I said through clenched teeth.

"Current and balance, what the heck are they talking about?" Leaf complained.

"Balance," I mumbled out loud before it struck me, how could I be so stupid!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, I can't believe I almost overlooked that," I said incredulously.

"May, what the heck are you talking about?" Misty asked while looking at me like I was crazy.

"Dawn, what flavors are Oran and Sitrus Berries?" I asked.

She looked confused, "Oran is everything but sweet and Sitrus is everything but spicy," she said confused.

"Right," I said as I went to the white board and wrote it down:

**Oran** **Sitrus**

Spicy Sour

Sour Bitter

Bitter Dry

Dry Sweet

"What's the point of this May?" Leaf asked.

"Bear with me, what's wrong with this picture?" I asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, it seems balanced to me because they both have four flavors," Gary said.

"Look at it again when I put it like this," I said as I wrote on the white board again:

**Oran ****Sitrus**

Spicy

Sour Sour

Bitter Bitter

Dry Dry

Sweet

"There's an off balance in flavors," Leaf said.

"Exactly, each type of flavor helps with a certain trait for battles, contests, and personality, it also has a certain healing trait," I explained.

"So there needs to be a balance of flavor of healing berries, but what about current?" Max said.

"I've got it, the fuzzy shield looked like electricity," Misty said.

"Meaning that the medicine needs to be charged to take down the shield," Leaf said.

"Then the balance of berry flavors can attack and destroy the virus," Dawn said.

"While the weeds and Healing Potion heals the pokemon back to health," I finished.

"Making that the perfect balanced antidote," all of girls said at the same time while doing a high five.

"Who know our girlfriends were so smart," Gary said.

"May, you have a call coming through," Max said as he saw my computer with an incoming call screen.

I accepted the call and it showed Lizzy who looked tired and depressed.

"_Have you found an antidote yet_?" she asked tired.

"We might have something, but we don't know if it will work," I said.

She looked ready to cry, "_Please hurry, I've heard the death count here has reached 300 in Hoenn. 500 if you count all over the world and this is in three hours, please hurry_," she cried.

"We'll do our best Lizzy," I said and ended the call.

"My Mew, 500 pokemon are dead in three hours!" Dawn cried.

"Have faith Dawn, we are so close to the antidote," I said excitedly.

"May, how do you we get the shock, it's impossible to do that to medicine," Leaf said.

"That's not necessarily true, I've learned a medicine technique from a woman named Katie when I was traveling through Kanto years ago. Her technique should do just the trick," I said.

I made the medicine containing bitter Aguav, spicy Figy, sour Iapapa, sweet Mago, and dry Wiki berries to create the healing balance, then I added Remeyo, Salveyo, and Revival weeds to blend with the berries. Lastly, I added a little Healing Potion. After everything was mixed, I put it in a jar and corked it with a metal type double prong in the jar within the liquid and a single prong sticking out.

"Alright Shinx, let's go," I said as I tossed his pokeball.

"Shinx," he said determined.

"Use Thunderbolt," I said.

"Shinx," he said and used Thunderbolt on the single metal prong to charge down to the double to create a current to charge the medicine, after thirty seconds it looked done.

"You can stop Shinx," I said as uncorked the jar and took an eye dropper of medicine and placed it on the slide with Piplup's blood.

It showed the medicine, with being supercharged, attacking the virus's shield. Then it was attacking the virus itself and soon the cells were turning back to normal by the different healing weeds and Healing Potion.

"Now for the real test," I said as I took an eye dropper full and dropped the medicine in Piplup's mouth for him to drink. After a minute, color returned to his face and his fever broke, soon he stood up proud, "Piplup," he said proudly with a flipper on his chest.

"Yes!" we all said excitedly as we hugged and high fived.

"You did it May," Dawn said as she gave me a hug.

"We all did it, but our job is far from over," I said grimly. "Call your pokemon out and start giving them the medicine. Max, give them your Kirlia to heal and make a list of all cities hit with the virus and number of cases in each, and I'll make more medicine."

Soon we did our tasks, I made three more jars of medicine, everyone healed their pokemon, and Max found that there were cases in all regions meaning to be safe, medicine should be distributed to each city.

"You guys take this medicine and go start healing pokemon here. Gary, Ash, Dawn, may I borrow your Electivire, Pikachu, and Pachirisu. I'm gonna need all the electrical energy I can get to make enough medicine," I said.

"Sure May," they said as they handed over their pokemon and sprinted down the hall.

I continued to make more jars of medicine. I made three more with Shinx before he started looking exhausted. I switched over to Pikachu who made about seven more, Pachirisu made six, and Electivire made ten. Soon Max and I had Kirlia teleport some of the jars to the cities closer to Lilycove. Then I split the medicine from the remaining jars in half for Kirlia to distribute to other cities. I continued to make medicine all afternoon and soon saw that it was 5:00 and I was tired. I fed the pokemon Oran Berries to regain their energy and went to my laptop to call the champions.

"_May, what news do you have for us_?" Wallace asked as he added the other champions to the call.

"My friends and I discovered the antidote, we've distributed it everywhere so hopefully this virus will end soon," I said tiredly. "I'll also write up a short paper as to explain this whole incident so we don't have to be unprepared again."

"_Good May, we'll tell everyone to get to a Pokemon Center if any pokemon are ill and need treatment_," Cynthia said.

"If you want to also tell the Nurse Joys if they need any more medicine, have them message me," I said.

"_We will do that May, thanks again_," they said as they hung up on the call.

"We should go see how everyone is doing," I said to Max.

"Yea, I'm curious as to how all the pokemon are doing," he said.

I returned all the pokemon and Pikachu hopped up on my shoulder. Max and I then walked to the school Pokemon Center to find everyone there. Many of the trainers and their pokemon were fully healed and left.

I saw Brock sitting at the front desk looking exhausted, "How many people are here?" I asked.

"Only a few are left, we closed the city Pokemon Center and everyone is here, the only cases here are just normal medical issues" he said tiredly.

"Brock, I can take over for tonight. Why don't you and Nurse Joy take a rest and come back in the morning," I suggested.

"Could you do that?" he asked.

"I'm pretty well trained, I think I'll be fine," I said.

"Thanks May, I'm going go home and sleep. I'll find Nurse Joy to tell her she can go home," he said as left the desk to find her and everyone else came up to the front.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as I returned Ash, Dawn, and Gary their pokemon.

"Yes, though I think everyone is tired," Leaf said.

"You guys can go back to the dorm and rest, you deserve it," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked.

"I'm watching the Pokemon Center since Nurse Joy and Brock are exhausted, so I have the night shift," I explained.

"May, you can't stay here by yourself," Misty said concerned. "I'll stick here with ya, we all will."

"Why not, it'll be fun," Dawn said cheerfully.

Suddenly a call was coming from my poketch, "I'll be back in a little bit you guys," I said.

"Hi Wallace, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"_May I was wondering if you could help me and the champions out with a favor_?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"_Could you come up with a tribute to the pokemon who died tomorrow before we begin the Wallace Cup_?" he asked.

I was speechless, "What?" I asked.

"_Can you put together a tribute, I saw your appeal yesterday and I believe that you could put something together_," he said.

I was still speechless, "I'll try," I said after I was about to get my voice back.

"_Thanks May, I know you'll do a great job_," he said and signed off.

Oh…my…Mew, how in the world am I gonna be able to get away with this.

I walked back to the desk in thought making everyone look concerned, "May, you in there?" Leaf asked.

I nodded my head, "I'm here," I said.

"What was the call about?" Dawn asked.

"Wallace wanted to ask me a favor," I said as I sat at the desk and leaned over on my elbows while rubbing my face in my hands.

"What did he want?" Misty asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," I said before standing again. "I better check to see how the pokemon are doing."

The pokemon were doing fine and around 7:00, things quieted down so everyone went to grab food. I volunteered to stay behind and watch the center. While doing so, I typed up the paper about the virus and the antidote. After I finished typing and sending it off to multiple people, I started thinking about what to do for the tribute.

I figured out the song, but I didn't want to just play it or sing it while involving just the Hoenn region, I wanted to involve all the regions since everyone was affected.

"Hey May, you hungry?" Dawn asked.

"That's it!" I shouted excitedly scaring everyone to death, I figured out what to do for the tribute.

"Sweet Arceus May, what's with the excitement?" Leaf asked shakily.

"I've figured out what to for the favor I was asked by Wallace, girls you get to help me out?" I asked happily.

"Mind telling us airhead?" Drew asked.

"Nope, the girls and I are keeping this a secret and we have a lot of work to do so until 10:30. You guys are in charge of the Pokemon Center. We'll take over afterwards, Max can I borrow Kirlia?" I asked.

"I guess," he said hesitantly as he handed over his pokeball.

"Thanks Max," I said as I let Kirlia out, "Can you teleport me and the girls to the place I'm thinking of?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported me and the girls to the Lilycove City arena where the Wallace Cup was to happen tomorrow.

"Thank you Kirlia, return," I said as the girls looked confused.

"So what are we doing here May?" Misty asked.

"The favor that Wallace asked of me is to put together a tribute for the pokemon who died before we begin the Wallace Cup," I explained.

"No wonder you were in thought earlier, that's a huge task for ya," Leaf said.

"So here's the plan," I said and explained what I was thinking.

"That's a beautiful idea May, it's meaningful and symbolic," Dawn said happily.

"So will you help me?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Misty said.

I nodded, "Dawn can you take care of the dresses, remember what I said about them," I said.

"Gottcha May," she said happily.

"Leaf, I'll let you design the center piece," I said.

"You got it," she said.

"Misty you're gonna help me record the music," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"We'll meet back here at 9:30, Kirlia will teleport you here from where you are," I said.

Soon we split off and did what we were assigned; Dawn was able to hunt for our dresses even this late at night. Leaf put together a center piece of roses and carnations, the design was about a hundred different colored roses and carnations in a circle with four candle holders equally distanced around for us girls to place our candles. In front of each candle was a decorated board of all the names of the pokemon who died, then there were more flowers circling around in between the placements of the candles. Misty helped recorded all the music needed for the song which sounded incredible in her opinion.

Soon it was 9:30 and Kirlia teleported all of us back together, "Did you guys finish everything?" I asked.

"Yup, got the dresses here," Dawn said as she showed us the bags.

"The center piece is right behind you guys," Leaf said and we turned around.

"Leaf that's amazing, it's beautiful," I said happily.

"Did you record the music?" Dawn asked.

"Yup and it sounds amazing," Misty said happily.

"Okay we just need to practice singing, well you guys, I'll sing tomorrow because you know," I said.

We went to the dressing room that was given for me to use tomorrow and hung up our dresses.

"Kirlia can you teleport us somewhere quiet so we can practice?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported us to an abandoned park nearby with no one around.

We practiced the song and talked about routine for tomorrow, I then got a text message saying that the different region natives could do as I asked.

"Everything is a go except for the poem at the beginning," I reported.

So we then started working on the poem and soon discovered that it was 10:30, "We better head back before the guys get mad," I said as Kirlia teleported us back to where the guys were and I returned her.

"Max, here's Kirlia," I said as I handed him her pokeball. "Why don't you go back to the dorm and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Max said sleepily and left the center.

"Where were you?" Gary asked.

"We went a bunch of places, you'll find out what we did tomorrow," Leaf said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and went to check on the pokemon in back.

"Airhead, what is the big secret?" Drew asked.

I smiled, "You'll find out tomorrow like everyone else," I said firmly.

I went to the front desk to text Wallace to leave the center piece alone for tomorrow and then left to check on the pokemon with Leaf.

* * *

**_October 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

After a while around 2:00 in the morning, I was the only one awake. I looked over to the chairs, tables, and couches in the open area to find everyone asleep. Dawn had her head against Paul's chest while he had his head on top of hers. Gary was sitting on the couch with his head against the wall while Leaf was lying down with her head in Gary's lap. Misty was sitting at the table with her head on the table and an arm stretched out, Ash was the same way and their hands were knitted together. Drew on the other hand was just sleeping on the couch. I grabbed some spare blankets from the back to cover everyone as they slept.

I put the last one on Drew. I paused for a moment and smiled while brushing a little bit of hair out of his face causing him to unconsciously smile a bit. I walked back to the desk wearing my blanket cause I was a bit chilly only to find that Drew was sitting up and making his way to me.

"Aren't you going to bed May?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, besides someone has to stay up and keep checking on the pokemon," I said.

"You'll be tired by tomorrow," he yawned.

I smiled, "I think you'll be tired tomorrow," I teased gently.

"Get a little bit of sleep, I can cover for you," he said.

"If you say so," I said with a smile before I decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and went to the couch blushing. Due to being tired out, I fell asleep instantly. After 8:00, I forced myself to wake up and saw that Drew had fallen asleep at the desk making me shake my head in amusement. I went to check on the pokemon to find that everyone was doing okay. I walked back to the front to find Nurse Joy and Brock coming in.

"Thanks so much for covering for us," Nurse Joy said gratefully.

"I'm glad that we were able to help, I'm sorry about my friends taking up the front area," I said apologetically.

"That's fine May, they would be exhausted from yesterday, we'll leave them be," Brock said.

"I'll wake Drew up so he can get out of your desk," I said as I made my way to it.

"Drew," I said as I shook him gently. "Wake up."

"May," he said sleepily while yawning. "What time is it?"

"8:15, the Wallace Cup doesn't start until noon," I yawned. "Now look what you made me do," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and stood up from the desk to go back to the couch, "Was everyone in position like this last night?" he asked.

I nodded, "Ugh, I was so tired last night I don't remember anything," he said tiredly.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked a tad bit disappointed.

"No, did something important happen?" he asked.

"No, everything was normal," I said a bit sad.

"Something wrong May?" he asked looking a bit concerned.

"I've just got a lot on my mind," I said before putting a smirk on my face. "I suppose we better wake everyone up."

I pressed a few buttons on my poketch and played a siren sound jolting everyone up, "Morning," I said sweetly.

"Sweet Arceus May, why did you that?" Leaf complained shakily.

"We've got a big day ahead of us," I said knowingly. "And we girls need to get going and get ready."

"Wait we have less than four hours to get ready!" Dawn screeched.

"Pretty much," I said with a shrug.

"Girls we are going NOW," she said sternly before grabbing our hands and dragging us to the arena to change.

After a few hours, we all had changed into our dresses and had everything lined up. The arena was oval shaped with four entrances. Since all regions had a loss of people's pokemon, each entrance in the stadium represented a region with twenty of that region's natives in a boy girl pattern in two lines dressed in black with each person holding a lit candle with a native pokemon of theirs next to them on the inside of the lines. Behind each group of natives was one of us girls, the girls were dressed in dark grey while I was dressed in black because Hoenn had more losses than the other regions. We also held the candles that were lit and would be placed in the center and wore headphone mics.

The north entrance represented Kanto where Misty was wearing a dark grey floor length gown that had a semi sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps with the whole dress having an outer lacy layer covering it. She had strapped heels, her hair down and curled a little, a little mascara, and a circle Sapphire necklace with small light blue topaz gems surrounding it.

The south entrance represented Johto with Leaf, since she was born and adopted from Johto; she technically is a Johto native. She was wearing a dark grey dress with an asymmetric top with a strap to the left shoulder and a small piece of fabric that made it look like it had a small upper arm sleeve. The dress was floor length and had an outer layer of sheer dark grey material. She had strapped heels, her hair down and slightly curled, wore a little mascara, and a square Green Onix necklace surrounded by small diamonds.

The east entrance represented Sinnoh where Dawn was wearing a dark grey floor length dress that was sleeveless looking but had a piece of fabric from the wrap of the dress that went on her left should close to her neck. The skirt was a draped/wrapped looking with a small piece on the right that was separate from the others and had diamond gemstones on the waist. She had strapped heels, wore her hair down and straightened, a little mascara, and a circle Light Pink gem necklace surrounded by small diamonds.

The west entrance represented Hoenn where I was wearing a black floor length dress with a halter top of where the top of the dress reached my neck and had a small piece connecting the top in the back and had a narrow oval opening on top. I wore thick black strapped heels, my hair down and straightened, a little mascara, and a Ruby heart necklace with two strands of diamonds wrapped and crossed in front.

Soon we were about to begin, first Wallace was in the stands above the north entrance standing in front of a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Wallace Cup. Before we begin, we will do a tribute to the pokemon that were lost in the epidemic," he said as he sat down and we began to speak our poem. I sure hope everything goes according to how I imagined it, did I forget to mention that this is being televised. I calmed down as soon as Misty began to speak,

**Misty:** "The ones who have gone will never be forgotten

**Leaf:** They will remain in our minds and hearts

**Dawn:** The things that you did to help us in life

**May:** Lives on forever and never parts

**Misty:** To the lives of the ones who died

**Leaf:** Whose death has made many fazed

**Dawn:** The times you spent and the memories you made

**May:** Shall forever by both friends be cherished and praised

**Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and May:** In tribute to your life, a song of hope and faith shall be played

For the comfort of both pokemon and trainer to be raised."

**(I highly suggest you listen to the song as you read the next part, it fits and sounds really good, link is on my profile)**

The music of the violin started to play signaling the trainers and pokemon walk out and split to directions to surround the inside of the wall of the arena with us girls ending the line and standing at the entrance. So it looked like an alternate pattern of boys and girls holding candles with their pokemon standing in front of them while the girls and I stood in the front of our entrance holding our candles. The piano started to play its chords and Misty began to sing.

**Misty:** When I am down and oh my soul so weary

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

**Dawn:** Then I am still and wait here in the silence

Until you come and sit a while with me

**May:** You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

(The violin solo then started to play signaling the trainers holding candles to start oooing in the background as soon as Leaf began to sing)

**Leaf:** There is no life, no life without its hunger

Each heart beats so imperfectly

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** But when you come and I am filled with wonder

**May:** Sometimes I think

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** I glimpse eternity

(The trainers holding candles stopped oooing and I went into the refrain again)

**May:** You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

(Soon we hit the climax signaling for the trainers to sing along adding harmony in the back ground while Dawn and I started to walk towards the center)

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** You raise me up (**Trainers:** Uuupppp) so I can stand on mountains (**Trainers:** mountaaiinnnsss)

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas (**Trainers:** Stormy seas)

(Misty and Leaf then started to walk to the middle as well)

I am strong (**Trainers:** sttrroonnnggg awwwww) when I am on your shoulders

** Girls and Trainers:** You raise me up to more than I can be

(As we reach the middle we turn to face the crowd as the trainer's pokemon chose a move that was done gently to say their goodbye to the ones who died making the stadium fill with petal dance, bubble beam, and other moves like such)

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** You raise me up (**Trainers:** Uuupppp) so I can stand on mountains (**Trainers:** mountaaiinnnsss)

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas (**Trainers:** Stormy seas)

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can bbbeeee

(We turned around to place our candles into the holders before we sang the last line with just the piano and violin playing)

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf: **You raise me up to more than I can bbbeeee

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No one's POV)

"How much of the scan was complete while hearing the voice?" the man in the orange suit asked.

"Only five percent sir, the voice didn't sing long enough," said a scientist.

"No matter, with a voice like that, we'll hear it again," he said evilly while grinning.

* * *

**_Lilycove City_**

(May's POV)

Soon everyone in the stands was cheering at our tribute to pokemon who died. Soon the trainers around the ring left through the entrances they came in with their pokemon. The girls and I started to walk out but stopped two feet in front of the entrance we came out of as someone had a psychic pokemon take the center piece and place it by the judges' panel for it to remain through the whole cup.

Everything turned out great, I felt a huge headache coming on but at this point, singing for something like this was worth it.

Then the field opened up to reveal a water field while the girls and I smiled as we grabbed a pokeball that we had with us.

"Espeon, Piplup, Staryu, Beautifly go!" we all shouted as we tossed our pokeballs into the air.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam, Staryu use Swift, Beautifly use Silver Wind, Espeon use Psychic," we commanded.

Bubble Beam and Swift went into the air while Silver Wind went into the pool making water sprout up and Psychic controlled the water. Then the sparkles of Bubble Beam, Swift, and water particles to make an aqua ribbon in the air and then exploded letting water droplets and sparkles fly down.

"We welcome you to the Wallace Cup," we all said at the same time causing everyone to clap in amazement and excitement for the upcoming event.

After saying this, the girls and I left through the entrances we came in and met up in the northeast corner of the arena.

"May, the tribute was amazing, everything happened the way it was supposed to and it sounded beautiful," Dawn said happily.

I grinned weakly, "It sure did," I said. My headache is killing me, almost as bad as the last time I sang.

"Well that was some secret you guys kept, but it was worth it. I think everyone is gratefully for what you did," Gary said as the guys walked up to us.

"Thanks," Leaf said as she gave Gary a kiss with a hug.

"Girls that was absolutely beautiful and symbolic, I'm glad that opened the ceremony than our double contest appeal and battle Jennifer," Johanna said happily.

"I agree, that was beautiful you girls and May you have a lovely singing voice," she complimented.

I nodded weakly, "Thanks, it was worth doing what we did," I said, or maybe not, the headache is getting worse.

"Not bad May," Drew complimented as he handed me a rose, but then looked at me concerned. "May are you okay, you look pale."

I can't keep this up, the pain hurts too much. I put the rose in my hair with tears starting to appear in my eyes from the pain and started walking a few steps away.

"May what's wrong?" Drew asked concerned.

I ignored him and kept walking but I didn't get that far because I saw black and began to fall.

"May!" everyone yelled.


	15. The Wallace Cup

**_October 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I ran toward her as she began to fall and caught her before she hit the ground hard.

"Drew can you carry her, we'll take her to our private dressing area," mom said quickly.

I picked May up as we all followed mom to the private dressing area and I laid her on the couch that was in the room.

"No wonder May didn't sing at all when we were practicing yesterday. I think she knew this would happen if she did," Leaf said sadly as Gary pulled her into a side hug to comfort her.

"What are you talking about?" Johanna asked.

"The last time May sang for us, she got a huge headache and fainted from the pain. She then had nightmares of her parent's death," I explained.

"This stinks, May likes to sing and she can sing extremely well but she can't or she suffers the consequences," Dawn said frustrated.

I turned to look at May, she had a few tears rolling down her face, "It's happening again," I said sadly.

"Hey mom, are you….what's wrong with May?" Lizzy asked concerned as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lizzy have you seen….May?" Max asked concerned. "What's wrong with May?"

"It happened again," I told him.

Suddenly May sat up awake looking scared as if she had seen death.

* * *

(May's POV)

I woke up from the nightmare sitting up scared to death, I looked around the room to see that everyone was alive and started to suddenly cry into my hands. I'm tired and scared of these nightmares, I want them to stop. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Drew and I just sat there and cried.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled out of the hug with Max suddenly coming up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Max," I said as he pulled out of it and handed me a Kleenex.

"Was it the same nightmare as last time?" Misty asked concerned.

I shook my head, "No, this time it was worse, I watched as you were shot to death," I said quietly.

Suddenly some of my pokeballs popped open to reveal Skitty, Wartortle, Glaceon, Beautifly, and Riolu who looked at me concerned.

I gave a sad smile, "I'll be fine, I'm just a bit shaken up," I told them gently.

"Ruh?" he asked.

I gave a smile, "Of course I'm still gonna compete, we've worked too hard to stop now," I said firmly.

"Do you feel okay to compete?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm scared, tired, stressed, sad, and frustrated, but that isn't gonna stop me. Besides my pokemon have trained hard for this and a competition will be a good distraction," I said firmly with a smile.

"Are you sure May?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"As Dawn says, no need to worry, and you should get near the stage, your appeal is up next," I told her.

"Yikes!" she shouted as she quickly ran out to go to the stage.

I shook my head in amusement, "You ready?" I asked Dawn and Drew.

"You bet May!" Dawn said happily.

"That's a silly question to ask airhead," Drew said arrogantly while flipping his hair.

I laughed, "You wouldn't be the same grasshead if you didn't say that," I teased. "I don't know about the lot of ya, but I'm not competing in black, so I'm gonna change and see ya later. Good luck you two," I said as I left the dressing room for a small one that was given for me to use.

I changed out of my black dress into a blue dress covered with a lacy, sparkly layer that had blue flowers covering it. The dress had spaghetti straps but the lacy material went to the base of my neck and made sleeves a little above my elbow. I wore sparkly silver flats, a diamond and sapphire bracelet, and a heart sapphire necklace surrounded by small pointy diamonds. I curled my hair and then put it up in a half up half down style and stuck a black and blue gem Beautifly comb on the right side of my hair. I fixed my mascara and added a little blue eye shadow. I turned around in the mirror for a final check and nodded in approval.

I decided to stay in the room for the time being so I let out my pokemon to relax and watch the appeals with me on the small TV that was in the room.

"Alright everyone, up next is three timing Top Coordinator Drew Hayden from La Rousse City," Vivian announced.

"Butterfree let's go," Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Butterfree," it said as it flew into the air.

"Use Gust," Drew shouted.

The Gust hit the water causing it to rise up around Butterfree.

"Use Whirlwind," Drew shouted.

"That combination of Gust and Whirlwind provides a power water cyclone," Vivian announced.

"Use Psybeam," Drew shouted and Butterfree used Psybeam.

"With Psybeam, the cyclone soon takes on color making it a sight to behold," Vivian said in awe.

"Fly to the bottom and use Supersonic," Drew shouted.

"Butterfree," it said and did supersonic.

"Butterfree with using Supersonic breaks up the cyclone spraying a lite colorful water mist everywhere," Vivian said in awe. "Let's see what the judges have to say."

"The performance was well coordinated and Butterfree did a colorful performance," Mr. Contesta complimented.

"Yes, remarkable," Mr. Sukiso said remarkably.

"Your Butterfree looked healthily and happy as it performed well," Nurse Joy complimented.

After the judges gave their comments, Drew returned Butterfree and walked off stage.

"Up next we have two timing Top Coordinator Dawn from Twinleaf Town," Vivian said excitedly.

"Buneary spotlight," Dawn shouted happily.

"Buneary," she said happily.

"Use Ice Beam," Dawn shouted.

"Bunearryyyy," she shouted as she did Ice Beam.

"Buneary in using Ice Beam covers the whole water field in ice," Vivian announced.

"Use bounce then thunderbolt," Dawn shouted.

"Buneary," she said and did Bounce and then Thunderbolt.

"With Buneary bouncing into the air and using thunder wave, it looks like a shiny star with a reflection coming from the ice," Vivian commented.

"Buneary, use Ice Beam again," Dawn shouted.

"Buneary," she shouted and made pillars of ice around her.

"Now skate and use Round," Dawn said happily.

"Buneary," she sang as she used Round while skating around and the round bounced off the ice pillars making a beautiful sound.

"Buneary using Round while skating around gracefully is a beautiful artistic performance to be sure," Vivian commented in awe before Buneary stopped in a cute pose. "Let's see what the judges have to say."

"Buneary's performance was magical and I loved how she was energetic and happy the whole time," Mr. Contesta complimented.

"Yes, truly remarkable," Mr. Sukiso replied.

"Buneary was extremely cute and did very good with their performance," Nurse Joy complimented happily.

After the judges were done commenting, Dawn returned Buneary and went back stage. I turned off the TV and looked at my pokemon, "You guys ready?" I asked cheerfully.

My pokemon beamed and cheered happily making me smile. I returned them and went back stage to the entrance of the arena. I was the last person to perform their appeal and I was excited for my one pokemon's first contest. I did many practice appeals in secret with her but she never competed and she technically wasn't my pokemon at the time.

"For our last contest day to finish up the appeals, we have four timing Top Coordinator May from Petalburg City," Vivian announced.

I walked into the arena, "Take the stage," I said happily as I tossed my pokeball.

"Nair," she said elegantly.

"Into the water and use Twister," I shouted.

"Dair," she said and went into the water to perform Twister which created a water whirlpool.

"Fly up and use Thunder Wave," I shouted.

Dragonair flew up and did thunder wave into the whirl pool.

"The use of Thunder Wave is making the raging water spark in contrast," Vivian commented.

"Use Dragon Rage," I shouted.

"Dra," she said and did Dragon Rage at the sparkling whirlpool making it stop spinning and shoot up into the air.

"Now!" I shouted.

Dragonair then sat on a floating tile as the water fell down creating a waterfall effect behind her. She then used Round and Safe Guard to create sound and color that showed off her beauty and grace.

"What a picturesque scene of beauty, color, and sound. An elegant waterfall with Dragonair sitting in front of it gracefully is a site to behold," Vivian said in awe. "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

"An excellent routine that showed many of Dragonair's abilities along with showing beauty, power, and elegance," Mr. Contesta praised.

"Yes, truly and absolutely remarkable!" Mr. Sukiso said happily.

"You've come far May, your ability to bring the best in pokemon is absolutely exquisite and your appeals never cease to amaze me," Nurse Joy praised.

I bowed gracefully along with Dragonair before I returned her and went back to my dressing room. As I was packing my stuff from the tribute earlier, I turned on the TV to listen to hear who would go one to the next round. Soon I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," I said as I continued to pack before turning around to see that it was the gang. "Hey you guys."

"Hey May, your appeal was fantastic and why didn't you tell us you had a Dragonair," Misty demanded.

"I didn't have her until Max came on Thursday. She's a good friend of mine for the past few years. She lived at a lake near Petalburg Woods and I used to visit her all the time, but then I came here for school and couldn't see her. So Max said that he could capture her for me and she could compete with me," I explained before turning to look at the TV.

"Alright everyone, the judges have decided and these eight coordinators will go on to the next round," Vivian said as pictures began to appear.

There was my picture, Dawn's, Drew's, Lizzy's, Brandi's, Francesca's, Kenny's, and one more guy whose name is Sam I think.

"Yea, we all made it through," Dawn said cheerfully.

"The battles will take place late tomorrow morning, have a good evening and we hope to see you tomorrow," she said as I turned off the TV.

"What do we want to do now?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to take all this stuff back to the dorm," I said.

"We probably should do that and change out of our contest outfits," Dawn agreed.

"We can do something afterwards though," Leaf said.

"Sounds good, you guys can go ahead, I need to talk to Lizzy," I said.

"Okay May, we'll see ya later," Misty said as everyone left.

As soon as everyone left, I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to find Lizzy.

"Hey May, you ready to pull our pranks?" she asked evilly as she met up with me.

"You bet, can Ralts teleport us back to the dorm?" I asked.

"Yup, Ralts use Teleport," she said as she released her.

"Ralts," she said and teleported us back to the dorm.

"We have ten minutes starting now," I said and we quickly rushed to do our pranks. Lizzy was gonna hack Max's laptop and mess with it while I put hard candy in Drew's showerhead and put pink hair dye in his shampoo that blended in well.

After we were done with our pranks, I quickly changed before grabbing my violin and a bag with my iPod and portable speakers before going to sit in the living room with Lizzy.

We were chatting as the door opened with everyone coming in.

"How did you guys get back before us?" Dawn asked.

"I have a Ralts, so we teleported here," Lizzy explained.

Dawn and Drew went to shower and change while everyone sat in the living room and Max went to check his computer.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COMPUTER!"

Lizzy and I fell on the floor laughing as Max tried to figure out his laptop. Lizzy taped a blue troubleshooting screen on his laptop screen and then changed all the display appearance settings to mess everything up after he took the page off. Believe me, it's hard to get Max riled up and Lizzy did it perfectly.

"What happened?" Dawn said as she was done changing and looked concerned.

"Lizzy messed with Max's computer and he flipped out," I said trying to stop laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Max complained.

"That's the payback for the embarrassing storytelling," I said and Drew should be getting his payback now.

"What did you do?" Misty asked.

"I put lifesavers in the showerhead so when he takes a shower, he'll feel sticky when he's done," I said with a smirk.

"Yeesh, that's evil," Ash shuttered.

I smirked even bigger, "That's only half the prank," I said evilly.

"LLLIIIZZZYYYY!" Drew roared as he stormed out of his room in a white undershirt and shorts, did I forget to mention his hair was hot pink.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Care to explain why I'm sticky and my hair is pink!" he seethed.

I looked at my nails bored, "It's called hard candy in the showerhead and dye in the shampoo grasshead, actually rosehead," I said as I turned to give a smirk.

He pointed his finger at me and was trying to say something but he just turned around and stormed back into his room.

Lizzy and I laughed on the floor while everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Drew's misfortune.

"That was too good," I said as I finally calmed down.

"That was harsh May, what about him in the contest tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

I waved my hand bored, "I ordered a wig for him to cover it up, so we're good."

Drew suddenly opened the door of his room and went into Gary's and Ash's room to finish his shower since he would just remain sticky if he tried to keep using his shower.

"Can to explain how to clean the shower?" Paul asked.

"The hard candy will wash away after you run it for a while, so it'll be back to normal," I explained.

Drew finished his shower and came out looking grumpy with his pink hair.

"Calm down rosehead, here's something to help you out," I said as I gave him the bag with the wig.

He still looked ticked off but went to his room to put the wig on and then come back.

"What're we gonna do now?" Dawn asked.

"I'm gonna go to the park," I said as I stood with my violin and shoulder bag.

"Can I come with ya May?" Lizzy asked.

I nodded causing her to smile, "You gonna practice your violin?" she asked.

"Yup, I haven't practiced in a while," I said.

"Mind if I come?" Max asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said as I shrugged my shoulders before turning to face everyone else. "You're welcome to come along."

"Well you got us curious so I guess we're all going," Misty said.

We left to go to a nearby park that had an open area with a few benches which made it a perfect place to practice.

I sat on the bench and pulled my violin to start tuning, "What are ya going to do airhead, play classical music?" Drew asked annoyed.

I gave him an 'are you serious' look before smirking, "Who said anything about classical music, rosehead," I said as I got my iPod and hooked it into my portable speakers. the background instrumental music for Timber began to play signaling me to start my violin.

After I was finished, everyone was amazed, I could tell Drew was shocked by his eyes, "That was so cool May, what else can you play?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I can play another song on the condition that you have to sing," I said with a smirk.

"Alright," Misty said as she rolled her eyes.

I stood up and picked the song on my iPod before going to stand in the open area and began to play causing Leaf and Gary to join me and dance along, soon everyone followed along even Paul by force of Dawn and grumpy Drew.

**Gary:** J-Lo!

**Leaf:** It's a new generation (**Gary:** Mr. Worldwide) of party people

**Gary:** Get on the floor (dale)

Get on the floor (dale)

RedOne!

**Leaf:** Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh.

** Ash:** I'm loose

And everybody knows I get off the chain

Baby it's the truth

I'm like Inception, I play with your brain

So don't sleep or snooze

I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no

'cause you will lose yeah

**Drew:** Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up

And back it up like a Tonka truck

Dale

**Misty:** If you go hard you gotta get on the floor

If you're a party freak then step on the floor

**Dawn:** If you're an animal then tear up the floor

Break a sweat on the floor

Yeah we work on the floor

**Leaf:** Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

**Misty, Dawn, and Leaf:** Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

**Everyone:** Brazil, Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to L.A. New York

Vegas to Africa (**Gary:** Dale!)

**Dawn:** Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody, drink a little more

**Mist, Dawn, and Leaf:** Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Leaf:** I know you got it clap your hands on the floor

And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor

**Misty:** If you're a criminal kill it on the floor

Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

**Dawn:** Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Its getting ill

It's getting sick on the floor

We never quit, we never rest on the floor

If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor

**Everyone:** Brazil, Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa (**Drew:** Dale!)

**Dawn:** Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody, drink a little more

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Paul:** That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy

Seven tray donkey donk

All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke

And watch it she gon' get donkey konged

Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy

I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me

Dale

**Drew:** Don't believe me just bet me

My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me

L.A. Miami New York

Say no more get on the floor

Get on the floor

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

"That was awesome playing Lin," Misty complimented as Lizzy took a look at my iPod. "Is this a playlist of songs you can play with the violin?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"You can even play along with "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore?" she asked incredulously.

"You play that, that's an awesome song, Leaf, Dawn and I have fun singing it all the time," Misty said.

The guys laughed, "I'm sorry, but you can't rap," Gary laughed.

"Is that a challenge Oak?" Leaf asked while crossing her arms.

"You bet it is Leafy," he teased.

"You're on," she said.

"I guess Lizzy and I will be judges of this," Max said grinning.

The guys stood in a line on the left and on the right the girls and I lined up.

The background music started to play and I joined in with the violin.

**Gary:** Ay, ay, ay

Good to see you, come on in, let's go

**Paul:** Yeah, let's go

Alright, alright

**Drew:** OK, uh, alright, OK

Alright, OK

The girls rolled their eyes at the guys for their trying to look cool antics. As everyone sang their bit, they took a step forward.

**Ash:** Return of the Mack, get up!

What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.

Looking for a better way to get up out of bed

Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit

Get up!

**Misty:** Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious

Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy

Yup.

**Gary:** Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,

And we did it our way.

Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it

And yet I'm on.

Let that stage light go and shine on down,

**Leaf:** Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.

Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,

But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town

**Paul:** Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,

Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing

Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

**Dawn:** Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me nothing

We give that to the people,

Spread it across the country

Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me nothing

We give it to the people,

Spread it across the country

**Drew:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Dawn:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Ash:** Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.

I grew up, really wanted gold fronts

But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you

**Misty: **Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat

And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week

Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!

**Gary:** Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,

Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.

That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like

**Leaf:** Raise those hands, this is our party

We came here to live life like nobody was watching

I got my city right behind me

If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

**Paul:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Dawn:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

And so we put our hands up

And so we put our hands up

**Drew: **Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh

Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na (aha)

Hey

And all my people say

**Misty and Leaf:** Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)

Hey

And all my people say

**Ash and Gary:** Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And all my people say

**Everyone:** Na na na na na na na na

Ma-ckle-more

**Guys:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Girls:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us.

The girls and I ended the last note and we were astounded as to how good we sounded.

"I think we both agree it's a tie, by the way, we recorded you guys because it was too cool not to," Lizzy said.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 9:00, "We should go back, it's really late, and some of us have to compete tomorrow," I said.

"You know what airhead, I dare you to play your violin on the walk home," Drew said with a smirk.

"Dare accepted rosehead," I said with a smirk causing him to frown.

"I wish I could see what you're gonna play but I should get back to the hotel, I'll see ya tomorrow," she said and left the park.

Dawn volunteered to carry my stuff so I picked the background music for the song and began to play while walking along back to the dorm with the others. It was a little piece a musician friend of mine composed a year ago that was about the four basic elements.

By the time we reached campus, I finished my song and everyone was impressed except grasshead of course because he was ticked off with my earlier stunt.

By the time we got back, I was incredibly exhausted so I changed for bed and literally crashed on my bed instantly asleep.

* * *

**_October 18th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I woke up around 8:30 and changed into a red tee saying 'music is my life', blue jeans, and my black converse. I grabbed my outfit for the contest, my pokemon, some candles to replace the old ones at the tribute, and a granola bar before going out to practice with my pokemon at a park close to the stadium.

After practicing for a few hours, I went to the arena to switch out the candles before people would arrive and went to my dressing area to change into my dress from yesterday. After I was done getting ready, I turned on the TV to watch Dawn's battle with Francesca.

"Dustox sweetheart, time to shine," Francesca said sweetly.

"Quilava spotlight," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Our coordinators have called out their pokemon and five minutes are on the clock, begin," Vivian called out.

"Dustox use Silver Wind," Francesca shouted.

"Dodge and use Swift," Dawn shouted.

"Counter with Confusion and send them back," Francesca yelled.

"With Confusion holding the stars in place, it's a sparkling appearance causing Dawn to lose points," Vivian commented.

"Use Flamethrower," Dawn yelled.

"Quilava uses Flamethrower on its Swift to create sparkles all over, that will cost Francesca major points," Vivian commented.

Right now, Francesca had two thirds of her points while Dawn had three fourths.

"Dustox use Poison Sting," Francesca ordered.

"Counter with Ember," Dawn shouted.

"Poison Sting and Ember collide in to middle causing an explosion making both coordinators to lose a few points," Vivian commented. "Two minutes remain on the clock."

"Use Hyper Beam," Francesca yelled.

"Use Eruption," Dawn shouted.

The Eruption hit Dustox before it could unleash Hyper Beam causing a lot of damage.

"Use Smokescreen," Dawn shouted.

"Use Gust," Francesca yelled.

"Smokescreen is cleared from the stage to find Quilava gone," Vivian commented in curiosity.

"Now!" Dawn shouted.

Quilava used Quick Attack to jump on the small platforms in the water to get to Dustox and then used Flame Wheel to attack before it could counter.

"Talk about a sneak attack, Quilava jumped around quickly and then used Flame Wheel to get close to its opponent, that will cost major points," Vivian commented in amazement. "Thirty seconds on the clock."

Dawn had a little less than half of her points while Francesca had a fourth.

"Toxic," Francesca yelled.

"Use Flamethrower," Dawn shouted.

"Flamethrower counters Toxic and hits Dustox hard," Vivian commented in concern before looking at the clock. "Time's up, the winner moving on to the semifinals is Dawn."

I turned off the TV and grabbed Wartortle's pokeball before heading to the stage. As I was making my way there, I ran into Dawn, "Hey Dawn, congrats on getting to the semi-finals," I said.

"Thanks," she said though she looked out of it.

"You okay Dawn?" I asked.

She nodded her head snapping out of her thoughts, "I'm fine, though I'm worried about Drew. He was angry this morning and snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him," Dawn said concerned. "By the way, where were you this morning?"

"I left early to practice with my pokemon, what do you mean Drew is angry?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel that you have to do with it," she said. "Good luck with your battle."

"Thanks Dawn," I said and left for the field.

"For our next battle we have May and Brandi, five minutes on the clock, begin," she announced.

"Houndoom baby, let's go," Brandi said sweetly.

"Wartortle take the stage," I shouted happily.

"Use Sunny Day," she shouted.

"The use of Sunny Day makes Houndoom look more terrifying in appearance," Vivian commented.

"Use Rain Dance," I shouted.

"Wartortle," he said and did Rain Dance to make the whole arena along with the audience wet though Wartortle thought ahead and used Protect to shield me against the rain.

"Ugh, you ruined my dress, you are going down. Houndoom use mega Dark Pulse," she screeched.

I stood calm, "Wartortle please get in the pool," I said calmly as the dark pulse was heading straight toward me.

I sighed, no matter who I am, she's still the same stuck up brat who wants to kill me. I took a few steps back and ran to jump on one of the small platforms on the field.

"That attack at your opponent will force you to lose half your points," Vivian said sternly at Brandi.

That meant Brandi had less than half and I had a little less than the full amount.

"Wartortle combination "Fun in the Sun," I shouted.

"Wartortle," he said and used Surf. He jumped off and created a bigger one to ride on with a small piece of ice like a surf board.

"Wartortle looks like he is having fun as he performs like a surfer," Vivian said in awe causing Brandi to lose a quarter of her points.

"Houndoom use Overheat," Brandi screeched.

"Wartortle in the water," I shouted.

"That Overheat destroys the Surf easily causing water to splash everywhere," Vivian commented.

"Wartortle use Watergun," I shouted.

"That Watergun hit its mark causing damage and loss of points," Vivian commented as Houndoom got hit.

Wartortle swam it to where I was due to being concerned about my safety because Brandi got soaked again.

"That is it," Brandi screeched. "Use crunch (on either one)," she whispered.

Wartortle climbed on the platform I was on to stand in front and protect me.

"No need for that Wartortle, let's surf," I said.

"Wartortle," he said in understanding as he started Surf to carry the platform like a surf board.

"Alright Wartortle," I said we did a back flip to land on another platform as surf hit Houndoom causing it to faint.

The buzzing sound of X's appeared on the judged panel, "Due to the knockout of Houndoom, May will go on to the semifinals," Vivian announced.

"Wartortle, can you push the platform to the judge's panel?" I asked.

"Wartortle," he said firmly and pushed the platform allowing me to walk up to the judges.

"I apologize for the unorthodox contest battle," I said with a small bow of apology.

"We accept your apology though it wasn't your fault. We should have disqualified Brandi when she sent that dark pulse at you," Mr. Contesta said.

"It's alright, it was still a good battle even if it was out of the ordinary," I said.

"Good luck with your next battle," Nurse Joy said as I left through the judge's entrance to go find Dawn.

After I turned a corner, I saw her running towards me, "Are you alright May?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine Dawn," I said. "You want to come back to my dressing room?"

"Sure," she said.

I turned the TV on to see that Drew was beginning his battle. I was concerned because Drew didn't look like himself, he looked angry/annoyed and it was a little bit frightening.

"You okay May?" Dawn asked as I muted the TV.

"In a way I guess, now you have me worrying about Drew," I said sadly.

"I think you went too far with that prank," Dawn said.

"The prank is harmless and it isn't permanent," I argued. "Heck, I even got him a wig that looks like his hair to cover up the pink hair."

"Then something more is bothering him, May, do you like Drew?" Dawn asked.

I sighed, "I have for a while now, I've given hints but I don't think he gets the message," I said sadly.

Dawn nodded in agreement before I continued, "I suppose I should admit I made the first move," I said quietly causing Dawn to perk up.

"What did you do?" she asked in curiosity.

"The night we were watching the Pokemon Center and it was really lat. Drew volunteered to watch the desk for me so I gave him a kiss on the cheek for being sweet to do that and went to sleep. But when I asked him the next morning if anything happened the night before, he said he didn't remember anything," I said sadly feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Maybe he lied," Dawn said.

"Why would he do that, I knew he liked both me and Lin, maybe he was only pretending," I said sadly.

"I don't think so, I think he's angry with your signals because you kissed him and then you pranked him," she said.

"I know that, but he knew he was gonna get pranked before I even kissed him," I argued.

"You have a point, now I don't know what to tell ya," she said.

I sighed, "I don't know either, but I suppose we'll have to worry about that later," I said as I saw Lizzy win her battle and then smiled. "We have our battle coming up."

"Yup and it's gonna be awesome, may the best coordinator win," Dawn said happily as we walked to the stage.

"For the first semi-final battle, we have May from Petalburg City and Dawn from Twinleaf Town, five minutes are on the clock, and begin," Vivian announced.

"Piplup spotlight," Dawn shouted happily.

"Shinx take the stage," I said happily.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam," Dawn shouted.

"Shinx counter with Discharge," I shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle causing an explosion of sparkles and both of us to lose points.

"Use Thunderbolt," I shouted.

"Use Ice Beam to counter," Dawn shouted.

The Ice Beam blocked Thunderbolt but I lost more points than Dawn this time.

"Use Whirl Pool," Dawn shouted.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tackle," yelled.

Shinx dodged the Whirl Pool using quick attack and ran to Piplup.

"Use Hydro Pump," Dawn shouted.

"Gather speed and dodge while twirling," I shouted.

Shinx dodged and got close to Piplup, "Use Thunderbolt," I commanded.

"Piplup," Dawn cried as Piplup fell hard.

"That Thunderbolt was strong and packed quite a punch with loss of points," Vivian commented. "We now have one minute on the clock."

The amount of points was two thirds for me and half for Dawn.

"Use Drill Peck," Dawn shouted.

"Piplup," he said standing up and attacked Shinx multiple times.

"Shinx," he said weakly and started to glow before taking a new shape. "Luxio."

"My goodness, Shinx has evolved in Luxio," Vivian commented in awe.

"Use Thunderbolt," I shouted.

"Use Bide," Dawn shouted.

"Times up," Vivian announced causing all of us to turn to the board.

The points were evenly matched but I had a slight lead over Dawn, "May will be moving on to the final round," Vivian announced.

Dawn and I returned our pokemon and met back at my dressing room, "That was a great battle Dawn, sorry you lost, it was incredibly close," I said.

"That's okay," she said. "What counts is the experience and knowledge you gain."

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in," I said.

The door opened to show Paul, "I'll see ya around Dawn, I'm gonna take a short walk before my battle," I said as I left the room.

Might as well give them space, no one's really had the time to do anything in their relationships.

I walked around the halls in thought about Drew. I wonder how his battle with Lizzy is going?

I went to the TV in the main dressing area to find that Drew won by having a quarter more points than Lizzy did. After seeing this, I left the room for the field.

"Alright everyone, this is the final battle of the Wallace Cup. This promises to be an interesting battle, five minutes are on the clock, and begin," Vivian announced.

"Flygon let's go," Drew said bluntly.

"Dragonair take the stage," I called.

"Flygon use Sand Tomb," Drew shouted.

"Get in the water," I shouted as Dragonair dodged the attack.

"Use Twister," I shouted.

"Use Dragon Breath to the max," Drew shouted as Flygon used dragon breath in the Twister while Dragonair was inside.

"Dragonair get out of the water and use Dragon Rage," I shouted.

"Dodge and use Screech," Drew shouted.

Flygon dodged the Dragon Rage and used Screech to put Dragonair in pain from the sound.

"Use Flamethrower," Drew shouted.

Flygon used Flamethrower to hurt Dragonair immensely causing a few burns. What is with Drew acted so violent?!

"Use Sandstorm," Drew shouted.

Flygon did as he was told and caused Dragonair to get cut up badly.

"Finish with Dragon Tail," Drew shouted.

Dragonair looked terrified. Oh no! The bad memories from her being attacked as a Dratini are making her paralyzed.

I ran as fast as I could to Dragonair, "Use Safe Guard," I shouted hoping she would hear me.

I jumped in front of her as Safe Guard came up but it wasn't fast enough and I got scratched on the arm and into my stomach causing blood to appear causing everyone in the stadium to stand up and gasp.

"I forfeit the match, Dragonair return," I said quickly as I stumbled out of the arena in pain before I passed out leaving everyone in shock.

I was able to reach outside and released Altaria before collapsing, "Please take…me to the….hospital," I said before I fainted.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Oh my Mew May!" I cried as I ran with Paul down the hall hoping we could catch her.

We didn't but we ran into Misty, Ash, Gary, Leaf, Lizzy, and Max who looked concerned as well, "Did you see her at all?" I asked.

"No, we were hoping to catch her, what the heck is wrong with Drew today?" Misty asked frustrated.

"I don't know but we need to find May, those scratches penetrated deep and she is losing a lot of blood," Max said concerned and quickly started running down a hall.

"What are you doing Max?" I shouted as we followed him.

"I'm following her trail of blood," Max said with tears rolling down his face as we followed the trail outside where there was a huge pool but the trail stopped here.

"Where is she, where's May?" Max said as he started to cry.

Lizzy came up and gave Max a comforting hug while we all looked at each other with great concern.

May, where are you?


	16. Goodbyes

**_October 18th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Dawn's POV)

I couldn't take it, Drew had some explained to do so I stormed back into the building with Paul following me.

"Troublesome where are you going?" Paul asked.

"I'm gonna find Drew and give him a piece of my mind, what is wrong with him today?" I asked exasperated as I continued to wander through the halls.

Soon I found him in his dressing room, "Drew, what the heck is wrong with you?" I yelled as I came in.

"What are you talking?" he asked bored.

"What am I talking, WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!" I screeched, "You have been angry and snapping at everyone all day, you've allowed your pokemon to go violent in your battles, you could've killed May's Dragonair, and you probably have killed May," I yelled as tears ran down my face.

Drew's face lit with concern, "what?" he asked.

"What did you see at the end of the battle?" I asked.

"Flygon was standing in the way, I couldn't see a thing," he said.

"Drew, Flygon was gonna give Dragonair a huge gash but May stepped out in front and took that hit in the arm and gut," I sobbed. "We followed her trail of blood but it led to a big puddle outside, now we don't know where she is."

Paul came up from behind me and gave me a hug which I gladly accepted, "Dude, you've been a jerk all day to the point of even killing the person you liked, hope you know what you did," he said and guided me to the others who looked extremely concerned.

"What did Drew say?" Leaf asked.

"He didn't know what happened, apparently, Flygon blocked the whole scene," I said as I wiped the tears from my face as I calmed down.

Max regained his composure and had a determined look on his face, "Kirlia teleport all of us to my room," he said sternly.

"Kirlia," she said in understanding and teleported all of us to a room that looked like a security room combined with a twelve year olds bedroom.

"Thanks Kirlia," Max said while sitting at the computer chair and began to type like crazy.

"What are you doing Max?" Misty asked.

"I'm hacking security cameras across the city along with all hospital records with someone of May's description being admitted," he said quickly as he continued to type.

"Geez, when did you start hacking into stuff like this?" I asked.

"I hacked into all the communications lines like PHPA when I was seven," he said.

"Wait, you hacked our unhackable line when you seven?!" Gary asked in shock.

"Pretty much, it took a few hours longer than it normally does for me to hack something, but I was able to get through undetected," he said before something pinged. "Apparently there's a security camera where that puddle of blood was," he said and started rolling the footage from ten minutes ago.

It showed May stumbling outside and calling out Altaria before she collapsed on the ground, Altaria cried in concern and put May on her back before flying away.

"Oh May!" I cried as Paul gave me a side hug to comfort me.

"Can you find out where Altaria went?" Gary asked.

Max looked frustrated, "No because Altaria is too high to be caught by the security cameras," he said frustrated as he began to type again incredibly fast. "Yes! Kirlia take us to Lilycove General quickly."

"Kirlia," she said hurriedly and did as she was told. Soon we found ourselves in front of the building and we rushed inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Did a girl in a blue lacy dress get admitted here a couple of minutes ago?" Max asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

Max nodded, "I'm her younger brother, Max Maple."

"Let me see," the nurse said as she typed on her computer. "She was taking to surgery immediately, I'm afraid there's not much more I can tell you."

"Thanks," he said sadly as we all took a seat in the waiting room.

Everyone looked sad, this situation was morbid. I took out my poketch and called my mom so she could alert everyone else, "Dawn, where are you and where's May?" she asked really concerned.

"We're at Lilycove General, Max was able to find out where May went after she fled the arena and let out Altaria before she fainted from lack of blood. The front desk nurse said that May was taken into surgery as soon as she arrived so all we can do now is wait," I said in cracked voice threatening to cry again.

"Thanks for the update honey, I'll let the champions know along with everyone's families, where is Drew?" she asked.

I soon became full of anger, "He was in the dressing room last time I saw him," I seethed.

"Alright Dawn, hang in there, we'll stop by later," she said and hung up.

"Dawn, you look ready to kill and that's Paul's look, are you okay?" Misty asked.

"No I'm not, our best friend almost killed or might have killed our friend. We have no idea of how May is and Drew has been acting like a jerk all day," I said frustrated with tears rolling down my face.

Max suddenly looked alarmed, "Dragonair, it's needs serious medical attention, if we don't do anything soon, it might be permanently injured and May will never forgive herself. Kirlia teleport me and Lizzy to May's dressing room," he said quickly.

Max soon disappeared along with Lizzy. As soon as they left, I decided to call out Piplup, "Piplup?" he asked confused.

"We're at the hospital," I said sadly.

"Piplup lup pip?" he asked concerned.

"May had a bit of an accident and she's in surgery," I said with tears running down my face again.

"Piplup," he said sadly while jumping on my lap to give me a hug.

"Thanks Piplup," I said.

"Piplup," he said as he stood up tall with a flipper on his chest proudly.

I gave a small giggle making everyone smile a bit knowing I was feeling better, "Very funny Piplup," I said with a smile.

Max soon came back and was holding May's other pokeballs, "I had to bring them otherwise they wouldn't forgive me," he said as he called out Luxio, Riolu, Skitty, and Wartortle.

He had one more in his hands and seemed hesitant to call the pokemon out but he eventually did. It was Blaziken, no wonder he was hesitant. Max then explained the situation causing May's pokemon to become extremely upset especially Blaziken who looked ready to murder someone.

Riolu just sat on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably, after all he was the baby, well maybe not a baby but he is still the youngest of the bunch and he had a deep connection with May. I went over to him and picked him up to let him cry on me as I made my way back to my seat where Piplup tried to comfort him. Soon Cynthia, Wallace, Steven, and Lance came in and saw us sitting in the waiting area.

"Johanna told us that May was in surgery, have you been told anything else?" Cynthia asked.

"No, but this waiting is absolutely terrible," I said sadly as I continued to hold Riolu as he cried.

As we sat in the waiting room, Max pulled up his laptop and plugged in earphones, soon he had a small on his face and began to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny Max?" I asked.

"In situations like these, I play a video playlist I created with all the happy/funny times with May, it helps distract me and makes me feel better," he said.

Suddenly the door opened and our families poured in along with Drew causing me to frown, "Any more info about May?" mom asked me.

"No, she's still in surgery," I said sadly.

"Excuse me," the front desk nurse said. "Since there seems to be so many of you, let me take you to a bigger waiting room close to the surgery area."

We followed her to where there was more space and a TV, "Do you mind if we watch your playlist with ya?" I asked Max.

"Sure," he said and connected his computer video feed to the TV in the room.

Soon we were spending the hours of watching videos all about May even before we met her which was cool. It ranged from her gymnastics competition when she was young to her first contests, to playing music, to acting silly with her pokemon.

Soon Max played the videos of us singing and dancing to "On the Floor" while May played, man we looked weird, but we sounded really good. Finally Max played the rapping war that we had which also sounded incredibly cool.

"I wonder if May can rap?" I asked thinking out loud.

"She can, she would if she could," he said sadly.

"Why can't she?" Wallace asked.

"She's not supposed to sing without fear of the prophecy," I accidentally slipped making me cover my mouth.

"What prophecy?" Cynthia asked.

We soon explained to her what we meant leaving the champions in shock, "Goodness, that poor girl doesn't get any relief in her life. It's surprising how she's able to live through all this," Cynthia said amazed.

We heard a knock on the wall, "Excuse me, are any on you related to May Maple?" he asked immediately causing all of us to pay attention.

Max stood up, "I'm Max Maple, her younger brother," he said.

"I'm Dr. Hazleef, May is out of surgery and is in recovery," he said making all of us sigh in relief.

"I'm not finished yet," he said. "The gash to her side and arm were deep so we had to place multiple stitches. She also is incredibly weak, she lost a third of her blood from the whole thing."

Saying that caused all of us to look concerned, "May we see her?" Max asked.

"Yes, only a couple of you at a time please," he said.

Soon it was the gang plus Lizzy and Max along with May's pokemon who came to May's room. She lay on the bed asleep and pale.

She started to slowly awake and gave us a sleepy smile, "Hey you guys," she said quietly.

"Ruh," he said happily and gave May a hug which she returned.

"Thanks Riolu," she said happily/tiredly as she started to wake up.

Riolu beamed in happiness and sat next to May as Skitty came up and May began to pet her.

"So what's up?" she asked.

We started at her like she was nuts, "What's up, you're in the hospital!" I said incredulously.

She looked around the room, "Huh….I guess I am," she said. "Max how many times does this make for me being in the hospital?"

"Too many times to count," he muttered.

"Speaking of hospitals, where's Dragonair," she asked.

"I took her to the Pokemon Center and…Nurse Joy took her into immediate surgery," Max said quietly.

"Oh no, I better get going," May said as she started to move off the bed.

"May are you crazy, you just got out of surgery!" we yelled.

"So, not the first time I've broken out of a hospital," she said as she started to disconnect the wires and such. She sat on the side of the bed in a hospital type gown in the style off a top and bottoms.

"Kirlia, can you teleport me and my pokemon to the Pokemon Center?" she asked.

"Kirlia," she said hesitantly but did as she was asked.

We just stood there in shock, "Did May just really break out of the hospital?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah….well, we better tell everyone about the escapee," Leaf sighed as we left to tell everyone what happened.

* * *

(May's POV)

Kirlia brought my pokemon and I to the center to find Nurse Joy from Mossdeep City and Brock at the front desk tired, "Is my Dragonair okay?" I asked.

"May what are you doing here, you should be in a hospital," they said in shock.

Technically they were right, I felt very faint at the moment so I had to lean on Blaziken for support, but I just had to see if Dragonair was okay.

"How is Dragonair?" I asked.

"She's in recovery though she's not doing so well," Nurse Joy said.

With hearing that, I had Blaziken quickly guide me to where Dragonair was before Brock and Nurse Joy could stop me.

When I reached the room, I saw that Dragonair looked beat up and terrible. Her pulse was slow and her vital signs didn't look good. I sat on the table of where she lay and put her head in my lap to stroke gently. I began to cry, she didn't deserve this at all.

All of a sudden, I was hit with a weird feeling like I wanted to sing and I did so:

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

As I sang, I didn't get a headache, instead the song made both me and Dragonair glow causing all of us to be a little startled. Soon Dragonair became fully healed and the gash in my stomach was fully healed along with my arm.

_"You've activated the healing ability of your ancestor, as a warning, you can you use it only three times, two more times remain,"_ Arceus warned.

Suddenly, everyone burst into the room to see me and Dragonair completely or almost completely healed.

"What happened?" Dawn asked amazed, "How do both of you look okay?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, Max can you show the security feed?" I asked as I was given my pokeballs back so I could return my pokemon.

"Sure," he said as everyone followed him to the security monitor room.

He found the footage and began to play it, after everyone saw it, they looked confused.

"So what happened?" Leaf asked.

"Arceus told me that I unlocked my ancestor's healing ability and that I can only use it three times, technically two at the moment," I explained.

"Interesting, freaky, but interesting," Ash said.

"So what's the status with the Wallace Cup?" I asked.

"The ribbon still hasn't been handed out yet," Drew said.

"Well let's go back to the arena to see if everyone is still there," I said.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Shouldn't you change out of your hospital get up?" Dawn asked.

"Eh, I'll change into my outfit from earlier today," I said not caring. "Kirlia can you teleport us to the arena and me to my dressing room?"

"Kirlia," she said and did as she was told. Once we got there, I quickly changed into my red tee, denim jeans, my black converse, and put my hair into a ponytail.

I left the room to find everyone waiting for me, "You're gonna wear that?" Dawn asked appalled.

I shrugged, "Eh, it doesn't matter what I'm wearing, I didn't win, Drew did."

"I suppose I did," he said arrogantly which made me a bit sad with the way he said it.

We made our way to the contest judges who were amazed to see that I was up and about after the incident a couple of hours ago.

"How are you up and about?" Nurse Joy asked surprised.

"I healed up really well," I said quickly not wanting to explain. "Can you present the Aqua Ribbon?"

"Of course," Mr. Contesta said as he gave it to Drew because before I forfeit he had more points than I did.

"Congratulations on winning the Wallace Cup," they said and everyone started to clap.

Soon we went outside and everyone's families came up to say good bye because family weekend was now over along with the Wallace Cup and everyone had to go back home.

"You'll keep emailing me, right?" Lizzy asked as she gave me a hug.

"Of course," I said with a smile as she broke out of the hug and Max hugged me.

"Please be careful May," he said concerned as he stepped out of it.

I rolled my eye playfully, "When am I not careful," I teased.

He didn't look amused. I raised my hand, "I solemnly swear that I will do my best to be careful," I promised.

Max rolled his eyes at my antics before giving me another hug, "See ya May," he said as Kirlia teleported him back to his room.

After he left, everyone else left in separate directions to go home. We walked back to school and by the time I reached my room, I collapsed on my bed and was out like a light.

* * *

**_October 19th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling hung over, stupid anesthesia. I went to the bathroom to change and grabbed my backpack before going into the kitchen to make tea to wake me up.

As I was making the tea, Misty walked into the kitchen, "Morning May," she said.

"Morning Misty," I said tired as I went to sit at the table with my mug.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I feel hung over," I mumbled as I put my head on the table.

"How do you know what's it like to be hung over?" Leaf asked as everyone else came into the kitchen.

"The anesthesia leaves the effect of feeling hung over," I said as I took a sip of tea. "How's the rosehead?" I teased.

He frowned, "Bright as ever, thanks for asking" he seethed.

"I gave you a wig to cover it up," I pointed out.

"Thanks for planning ahead," he snapped.

"We better get to homeroom," Misty said trying to prevent the conversation from going any further.

I put my mug in the sink and we left for homeroom. As we walked there, I was thinking about Drew. Maybe I was wrong in thinking he liked me, he seems to be acting more rude to me than normal ever since a few days ago_._

"May, you okay?" Dawn asked as she sat next to me.

"I guess," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Does this have to do with what we talked about yesterday?" she asked.

I nodded, "You could say that."

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"I'll tell ya later," I said as the bell rang ending homeroom.

I looked over to see that Drew was talking to Brandi which made me feel sad and concerned. I pushed my thoughts aside as I walked to math with Paul who looked a tad bit concerned.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

I gave a small smile, "I'm not really sure," I said sadly as I went to take a seat.

Drew soon walked in with Brandi and they both took their seats.

Math, English, and history were okay but I couldn't stop from feeling upset with Drew and Dawn could tell during history that that problem was starting to get me.

My day soon took a turn for the worse. Dawn and I grabbed our food and went to sit at the table. While we were eating, Brandi decided to walk up to me.

"A little Taillow told me that you can't sing," she jeered.

I'm so not in the mood for this, "So," I said bored before taking a bite of my salad.

"I challenge you to a sing off in front of the school with DJ LP being the announcer," she challenged.

I mentally groaned, great, I'm so screwed, "Thanks but no thanks," I said as calmly as I could.

"Aww….someone a scaredy Skitty," she mocked before she turned to the lunchroom. "Hey everyone, who wants to watch a singing competition after school between me and this loser here?"

"Yea!" everyone cheered.

"I don't know if it will happen though because the loser doesn't want to do it," she said making everyone start chanting, "sing off sing off sing off".

I was ticked off beyond belief by what was happening. I stood up to face her with a glare, "You're….on," I spat while grabbing my stuff and left the lunchroom with everyone else following me.

I made my way to the courtyard, "May are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

I ignored her and looked at Drew, "What did you tell her?" I demanded.

He smirked arrogantly, "You mean me?" he teased.

"What is your game, why are you mad at me up to the point of wanting to hurt my pokemon and ruining my reputation, what did I ever to do you!" I yelled at him.

He frowned at me, "Oh please what did I ever do to you? The question is what did you do to me? You kept mocking with both of your identities to the point I was confused about how you felt for me, the prank didn't help," he yelled back.

I scoffed, "Seriously, both of my personalities liked you, I as a whole person liked you. Heck I even kissed you when we were watching the Pokemon Center and you didn't even remember it. Then you get violent, you almost kill my pokemon in frustration, you humiliate me at school," I yelled. "You want me dead? Because getting Brandi to call this sing off is setting me on the path to my death. What kind of arrogant, stupid, jerk, lousy person like you…"

I stopped as pain came across my cheek with Drew looking furious and everyone looking shocked at what he did.

"What kind of a person would lie about kissing me and messing around with my emotions. You are pathetic and a witch, I wish I never met you," he seethed.

I was shocked to the point of crying and I was mad, "I never lie about something like that, and if you hate me that much to want to kill me…...I can't believe I fell in love with you. You know what, you're not the guy I thought you were, if you hate me that much, well you're gonna get your wish because after today, I'm leaving," I said crying as I turned to run.

"Lin!" Dawn cried as I ran into the school for the bathroom.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Lin!" I cried as I saw her run away.

I turned to look at Drew and stormed to him but didn't get that far because Paul grabbed me from behind to keep me from getting to him.

"Let me go," I cried as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"No Dawn," he said as I calmed down with tears coming down my face.

"Drew what is wrong with you, you've never hit a girl and what did Lin ever do to you?" I cried.

"She has made me extremely confused to the point of making me angry," he said frustrated and then scoffed. "She even lied about kissing me and that didn't happen."

"I should hit you for saying that. Lin never lied, she's been depressed ever since then because she felt you never liked her," I said frustrated at his idiotic behavior. "Come on you moron, you want proof, I'll give you proof," I jeered as I stomped to the school Pokemon Center with everyone running to catch up to me.

"Dawn, what can I do for you?" Brock asked at the front desk.

"Can you pull up security footage of early Sunday morning around 2:00?" I asked.

"Sure Dawn," he said as we walked to the security room and did like I asked.

"I'll let you look, I've got to watch the front desk," he said and left.

I forwarded the tape a little bit and stopped as Drew walked up to the desk. Sure enough a few seconds later, May kissed him on the cheek while blushing and went to the couch to sleep while Drew sat at the chair a few seconds and conked out asleep.

I turned the chair around to face Drew, "If this isn't proof, I don't know what is, and thanks to you, you've screwed yourself over with May and ruined your friendship with her. Now at the end of the day, she'll be gone, congratulations," I snapped angrily.

Drew looked shocked at the video where I paused it at May kissing his cheek.

"I screwed up badly didn't I," he said sadly.

"I would say you did worse than screwing up dude and now you get to say 'bye-bye' to the girl you love," Gary said flatly.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I was able to regain my composure in the bathroom, I was in thought while fixing my appearance. I guess I went to far as to say I'll be gone for good, I just want to get away until we have that camping challenge so I can think and figure things out.

I left the bathroom for Mr. Stone's office, "Is Mr. Stone here?" I asked.

"Yes dear, he's in his office," the secretary said nicely.

I made my way to his office and knocked on the door, "Come in" I heard him say and entered his office.

"What can I do for you Lin?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could take a small break off from school and come back Sunday night?" I asked.

"Normally I would say no but since you helped with the epidemic, put on a tribute in a few hours, and took a nasty hit yesterday, missing three days won't hurt you," he agreed.

"Thanks so much," I said as I sighed in relief. "I'll keep in contact with the teachers and keep up with the homework so I won't fall behind."

He smiled, "I know you'll keep up," he said.

"One more thing, for the camping trip, am I paired up with Misty, Leaf, and Dawn?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't tell everyone that," he said sternly.

"I won't, my lips are sealed," I said as I turned to leave. "Have a good day."

"You too Lin," he said as I left his office.

I looked at my poketch to see that it was seventh period and I had a bunch of stuff to do. As I made my way back to the dorm, I texted Max if I could borrow Kirlia for the next two hours. Soon Kirlia appeared next to me as I walked into my room, "I'll have you teleport my stuff in a minute," I said as I grabbed some clothes to change into for the sing off.

I kept on the skinny jeans, but switched my top for a light purple off the shoulder tunic, purple tie dye converse, a heart pendant with sheet music on it, and my wig straightened. I replaced the glasses with a similar pair that I would throw off later that I won't have to worry about if they got destroyed and hid my wig in a red ball cap and put on a baggy hoodie.

I walked into my room to have Kirlia standing waiting for me, "Can you teleport all my stuff to the bungalow that I received for my birthday?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said as I went on my laptop to put the song I wanted to sing on a flash drive.

After I put the flash drive in my pocket along with my pokeballs, I returned Kirlia to hers after she teleported my laptop away and walked to the auditorium because the competition would be starting soon. I walked back stage to see Brandi in a sparkly silver dress that was a little bit revealing and she was putting on way too much make up.

"You ready to lose loser, oh wait….you already did in that outfit," she taunted and walked to the side of the stage ready to be announced.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, I've been called here to be the announcer of this sing off, you ready?" DJ LP shouted.

The crowd went into a crazy applause as Brandi walked on stage, "All right Miss Brandi, what would you like to sing?" DJ LP asked.

"I would like to sing "Toxic," she said sweetly.

I winced, oh boy, this is gonna hurt the ears.

"Alright people give it up for Brandi singing _Toxic_" said DJ LP.

The music began to play and she sang okay but the high notes came out pitchy.

**Brandi:** Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

There was a good sized applause and she did a final pose before flaunting off stage to look me, "You already lost," she jeered as I made my way on stage with people laughing a little at my get up. Oh please, I'm gonna go out with a bang and prove my point.

"What song are you singin'?" DJ LP asked.

I took out my flash drive, "I brought my own tunes," I said as I handed it to him.

"All right all we got Linnea Mason singing a mystery tune," DJ LP announced as he hit play.

Guitar music started to play along with a back beat and I stood in front of the microphone while nodding with the beat as I saw my friends who look concerned, I then turned to look at the crowd.

**May:** Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door,

Is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware,

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know?

Easy come, easy go.

I started to take off the hat, sweater and glasses as I sang the next bit with a smile.

Nodding your head,

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I slapped the microphone stand and then grabbed the mic, I started to do dance around getting everyone in the crowd goin'.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.

Patience running thin,

Running thin, come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite

Show me what is real

If it breaks does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

I looked at Drew as I sang the next bit.

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do?

'Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

(Can you hear me?)

I turned away to look at the audience.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

I gave a short laugh at the fun I was having on stage, _I miss singing like this_.

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh

oooohhhhhhhh

(Freak the freak out!) [repeats in background until end]

I scream your name

But you never listen

I gave everything and belted the last note while looking at Drew, who gave me a sad look in return.

No you never listeeeeeennnnnnnn

But you never listen.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Sir, we heard the voice again and the scan of finding the source of the voice in the world is now finished at fifteen percent," Professor Sebastian reported.

His boss looked pleased and gave an evil smile, "Excellent."

* * *

**_Lilycove High_**

The song ended and there was silence, suddenly a huge applause came from the crowd.

Even DJ LP clapped, "yo girl, you got one heck of a voice and those moves, you're goin' places," he said amazed.

I gave a small smile, the headache was starting to kick in and I felt faint.

Brandi then walked out on stage looking ready to murder me.

"All right, clap if you think Brandi won," DJ LP said.

No one clapped which made me laugh silently, serves her right.

"Clap if you think Linnea won," he said and the crowd applauded and whistled like crazy.

"I believe we have a winner, congrats Linnea," he said.

I took a small bow and quickly raced off stage. I felt faint and I needed to get out of here, "Lin wait," I heard Dawn yell at me as everyone followed her.

I tossed Blaziken's and Kirlia's pokeballs, "Blaziken get ready," I said faintly.

"Lin wait….please," Drew begged as his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, Kirlia use Teleport," I said faintly in a sad voice as I collapsed from the headache and I heard my friends calling my name faintly as we teleported to the front of the bungalow where I blacked out.


	17. The Power of Aura & Friends

**_October 19th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I was watching May as she sang; she truly does belong on the stage. She knew how to keep the crowd going and her stage presence was amazing. She was at the end of the song and gave everything she had. What she sang was true, I never listen, my stupid, arrogant self just never listened. Instead I slapped her and called her the worst person on the planet. The song ended and a winner was soon to be decided. As Brandi came out on stage, the gang and I tried to push through the crowd to get to May backstage.

"Lin wait," Dawn yelled as we ran up to May who called out Blaziken.

She looked pale and about ready to pass out, I couldn't let her go, "Lin wait…..please," I begged as my eyes began to tear up.

She looked sad and in pain, "I'm sorry, Kirlia use Teleport," she said sadly as she started to collapse from the headache.

"Lin!" we shouted as her form disappeared and Brandi came up from behind.

"So Drewy, you gonna take me to the dance next weekend?" she asked in an oversweet voice that made me want to puke as she hugged me from behind.

"Get off of me you tramp," I said annoyed as I shook her off. "I would never take you anywhere, you disgust me."

She looked horrified and ran off crying, good riddance. I then started to walk back to the dorm.

"You are just the heart breaker today," Gary said as we walked back.

"She deserved it though, especially to what she put Lin through," Leaf said firmly as we reached the dorm.

Dawn went to her room to see if May was there and came back sad, "She's completely gone, all her stuff isn't there," she said sadly as she took a seat next to Paul on the couch.

"I guess she was serious about not coming back," Misty said as she sat on her bean bag chair.

I went to grab my computer and start a video call with Max as I moved to the common room couch along with everyone else while Ash went to get food.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" he asked.

"Where would May go if she got really upset?" I asked anxiously.

Max looked concerned, "I don't know, she could have gone anywhere and what do you mean if she got really upset?" he asked as he was about to take a sip of his drink.

"I kind of went a little too far in making her upset today," I said lightly.

"A little too far is an understatement especially since you slapped her," Ash said as he came back with food as everyone glared at him.

Max did a spit take, "WHAT!" he yelled/spluttered. "No wonder she ran away you idiot, you hit her and if you think I'm gonna help ya find her, forget it, you're on your own."

He ended the call leaving me stunned, "You sure got yourself in a mess," Gary said as he sat next to Leaf.

I closed my laptop and placed it on the coffee table before putting my face in my hands, now what am I gonna do.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I fainted everything became dark. Suddenly, it was white everywhere and I saw Arceus standing in front on me.

"_I sensed that you have many questions and few answers_," he said telepathically.

"You could say that, I'm really confused about the prophecy and my life is a little hectic right now," I said sadly.

"_I sense that your heart is hurting from the pain of heart break. The one you like doesn't hate you, he'll come around and treat you right_," he said gently.

I gave a sad smile, "I wish I could believe that."

"_I'm the one who brought life to your world and I have a connection to everyone and everything so I know, though your connection to me is stronger than many_," he explained.

"That makes sense," I agreed.

"_I also sense you are confused with singing and its consequences_," he said.

"I don't understand why I faint every time I sing, it doesn't make sense to me," I said confused.

"_Let me start out this way, have you noticed that you have a deep connection with all pokemon and that you have certain gut feelings about people and their behavior_?" he asked.

"I guess, I always seem to have a good sense of understanding pokemon and people," I agreed.

"_Do you know why_?" he asked.

"I don't and what does this have to do with the singing and headaches?" I asked.

"_I'm getting to that. The reason you understand people and pokemon well is because you possess the power of aura like your ancestor did_," he explained. "_Let me tell you the story of your ancestor_."

Soon we drifted to the past and I watched the different scenes as Arceus explained, "_Your ancestor, Latisha, was known as the healing maiden in her village thousands of years ago. She had the power of aura that made her ability to connect to pokemon and people stronger than most people. Along with having her powers of aura to help heal, her voice possessed healing abilities and she knew how to heal pokemon with the herbs and berries that grew around. When she found me terribly injured that one day, she used her aura, medicines, and singing to bring me back to full health. Along with those talents, she became a guardian of me because of what she did, she kept the key safe from everyone and it was passed down each generation to the oldest girl in the family. Your mother soon possessed it and the day she discovered your prophecy, she did everything she could to help you and be the best mother she could before she died_."

"So am I Latisha's reincarnation?" I asked.

"_You may possess her abilities, but you are not her. You are both unique in personality and the traits of healing and singing are common because anyone can possess them, like your mother. The power of aura however is what connects you two_," he explained.

"So what does this have to do with the headaches?" I asked for the third time.

"_When you get your headaches from singing, it's because along with singing you activate your aura energy that needs to be yielded and controlled. When you sing, it stays inside because you don't know how to unleash it making your head hurt from containing all that energy inside you. Also because you have the power of aura, you have a pokemon partner who acts as your guide, Latisha had a special Breloom who had powers of healing and aura so he was her companion. Your companion is still small but he will draw close connections with you_," Arceus said.

"So Riolu is my companion through my journey with aura? I asked.

"_Yes, together both of you will train with the power of aura and understand it_," he said. "_Once you have done this and found a way to control it, you won't receive the headaches from singing, but be warned, singing does have its price. Each time you sing, your enemy is one step closer to finding you. Along with the aura, it is your life force and you must be careful when using it_."

I felt a sense of relief and peace, "_I sense you have come to accept your fate. Good, acceptance is the first step in understanding how to control the power of aura_," Arceus said in approval.

I bowed in respect, "Thank you for helping me discover myself and giving me answers. I know some you can't answer, but all you have explained has helped me greatly, thank you," I said gratefully.

He nodded in respect and approval, "_You have gained the respect of many for your manner including myself_," he said. "_Our time is up, I wish you luck on your journey to following your destiny_."

Suddenly the light disappeared and I saw black again. I slowly started to wake up and saw that I was in my room at the bungalow with my pokemon surrounding me looking concerned.

"Ruh?" Riolu asked.

I gave a smile, "For once, I feel okay," I said making my pokemon extremely confused.

"Blaze," Blaziken asked in confusion in speaking for everyone.

I gave a small laugh and explained what happened in my conversation with Arceus.

"Ruh?" Riolu asked.

"That's right, so we're gonna have to train harder in that sense so we both can understand it," I said as I looked at my poketch. "Good grief, I was out for two hours, I better make you guys something to eat."

I got up and went down to the kitchen to start making food for my pokemon. I loved this place that I received for my birthday. It was a small brown bungalow with a gate outside of the house with a small entrance to get inside and a beautiful porch in the back. On the right side of the house was a small garden and orchard with all the herbs and berry trees I planted over the summer. On the left side of the house was a large open grass area. The back was the same way along with having a small trail to get to the beach within a five-ten minute walk.

The house itself had three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms upstairs while the main floor had a huge kitchen, a small study, a beautiful sitting room with many windows, and a living room. The basement was pretty huge so I converted it into my own recording study for my music. The only thing that was missing was a gym to practice in but the outdoors would suffice for now. The bungalow itself was located between Lilycove City and Fortree City, it was also hidden from the public for the most part and there is a small town name Rosewall Town about ten minutes away where you can buy food and such.

I finished making the food and fed my pokemon while I made myself some supper. After we were done, I cleaned up after my pokemon and went to the video phone that was in the house and called Max.

"_May, why haven't you been answering my video calls on your poketch_?" he demanded.

"Hello to you too," I said. "Sorry about not answering, I was knocked out from another faint attack for two hours and I just finished eating along with my pokemon."

"_Did you sing again_?" he asked.

"Yea, Brandi pushed me into a singing competition and I had to but I sang the song I've been working on for the past few weeks and everyone loved it," I reported happily.

"_You need to be careful May; you know you're not supposed to sing at all_," he scolded.

"I know but I couldn't help it, I bet someone's posted me singing on the web somewhere," I guessed.

"_You bet, I just checked and its going viral, you're gonna have more attention on you than you would like because of that_," he said. "_Guess who I got a call from_?"

"Dawn?" I guessed.

"_It was Drew. May, why did he hit you_?" he asked loudly.

"We both got frustrated with each other and it just happened," I said sadly.

"_Well, he was desperate to know where you were and he looked terribly depressed_," Max said.

So I guess Arceus was right, "You didn't tell him where I was right?" I asked suspiciously.

"_No, I figured after all that's happened over the past week or so, you left to take a break from everything besides that_," he said.

"More or less, oh, could you send me Skitty, Glaceon, Munchlax, and Bulbasaur? I think I should try to train with everyone while I'm here," I said.

"_Sure May, I'll also keep where you're at a secret_," he said and signed off before sending my pokeballs.

I received my pokeballs from a small pokemon transporter machine I had installed here. Before I let out my pokemon, I turned to Kirlia, "Thanks for teleporting me here, I'll see you in a few days," I said happily.

"Kirlia," she said with a smile and teleported back to Max.

After she left I let everyone out, "How about you guys go hangout outside while I check my email real quick and then we'll do some training," I proposed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went outside while I went to my laptop to check my email to see that I was bombarded with emails by all my friends. I sent emails to all my teachers asking for any homework assignments I would need to do while I was gone and then I saw an email from the student president Mariana asking me to play a song for the homecoming dance next week.

Hmmm…I know I shouldn't but I had to help because Mariana also wrote that the originally band act wasn't able to come. I could write a song in explaining mine and Drew's relationship and I could help Mariana out by asking if Backlash could help play my song and then take over for the night. I emailed her back saying I would get back to her in two days after I thought about it. After changing into workout clothes, I went outside to see all my pokemon having fun playing with each other. When they saw me coming, they came up toward me ready to practice.

"Alright, I'll pair you guys up and you'll take turns fighting each other. While you do that I'll take each of you to practice with me for fifteen minutes, sound good?" I asked.

My pokemon nodded in understanding, "Alright, let's have Skitty vs. Glaceon, Munchlax vs. Luxio, Blaziken vs. Wartortle, Dragonair vs. Altaria, and Beautifly vs. Riolu. Bulbasaur, you'll practice with me first," I said.

Everyone then ran/flew off in their pairings and began to battle while I started to practice with Bulbasaur. After a few hours or so, I just finished sparring off with Blaziken and Riolu was the only one I haven't practiced with.

"Thanks you guys, you did well, return," I said as I returned everyone but Riolu to their pokeballs.

"You ready to start practicing aura?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said excitedly.

"So how do you get aura to come to you?" I asked since technically I was clueless to this whole thing.

"Ruh," he said as he sat on the ground and started to meditate.

"Good idea," I said as I sat on the ground and began meditating as well, hopefully all that yoga and pilates would help.

After a minute, I felt control of the energy in my body and a ball of energy appeared in front of me leaving me in shock.

"Ruh," he said excitedly as he began to glow.

"Ruh," he said happily after the light died away.

"Lucario you evolved," I said happily as I gave him a hug. "Let's work more on aura and then call it a night."

"Ruh," he said while nodding. For the next hour, we worked on controlling our aura, well….mostly mine. I could conjure it but aiming it was another story, then again you can't build a city in a day, but I'm extremely excited that I was able to do what I did.

As I was working on the last aura sphere, I accidently hit my cheek where Drew slapped me causing my aura sphere to go loose and me to cry out softly in pain.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked concerned.

I gave a tired smile, "I'll be okay, it'll heal up," I said tiredly. "I think we should call it quits for tonight."

"Ruh," he agreed as I returned him to his pokeball.

After I went inside, I locked the doors and took a quick shower before going to bed satisfied knowing I had more answers to my many questions.

* * *

**_October 24th (Outside of Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

I found it hard to believe that I accomplished so much in the past few days. I mastered the basics of my aura pretty well as well as fighting out with Lucario and Blaziken. I also practiced with my pokemon and got a few more moves under our belt. I also finished the song for the dance this week along with getting Backlash to help out since they owed me a favor after replacing a backup guitarist of theirs for a month and protecting them from a kidnapping attempt.

Currently, it was in the early evening and I was sparring off with Lucario. We've become quite close the past few days and our fighting was off the charts.

"Alright Lucario, I think we've done enough for today," I said tiredly.

"Ruh," he said nodding.

I checked the time on my poketch, "Better shower and call Max, thanks for match," I said bowing to him which he did in return before I returned him to his pokeball.

I quickly took a shower before changing in to a red and white striped tank top, denim shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, and my red converse. I quickly put on the wig in a ponytail and the contacts before going to the video phone and calling Max.

"_Hey May, you look better than a few days ago_," he said surprised. "_What did you do the past few days_?"

"I did some song writing, homework, and a ton of practicing with my pokemon," I said.

"_You calling to return some of your pokemon_?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm sending Wartortle, Altaria, Beautifly, and Munchlax," I said. "Also can you send Kirlia?"

"_You got it May, I'll have her teleport to ya_," he said and signed off.

Soon I sent my pokemon to Max and Kirlia appeared next to me, "Kirlia," she said.

"Kirlia, can you teleport me to the tree outside of my dorm," I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported me to the tree.

I used my aura powers to detect if anyone was in there. No one was but to be on the safe side since my powers were still new, "Kirlia, you sense anyone in there?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said while shaking her head.

"Good, can you teleport my stuff back?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and did as I asked while I quickly climbed up the tree to get into the dorm.

I went inside through the window to find all my stuff in place, "Thanks Kirlia, you can return to Max," I said.

She teleported out leaving me by myself. I decided to make some tea and meditate on the balcony while waiting for everyone to come back from the meeting about the survival camping trip tomorrow.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I was sitting in the battle arena with everyone else for the class meeting about the camping challenge tomorrow. I was bored out of my skull and depressed more than anything. The past few days were miserable for me. It didn't help when my wig blew off Friday morning before school showing everyone that I had pink hair. Then Lance called us once for a mission about some hostage situation that day as well and we were hoping May would be there. She wasn't and I was so out of sync with fighting I almost got crushed to death if Dawn hadn't covered for me. Roselia still hasn't forgiven for being out-of-wack and being mopey about May.

"That's all you need to know about the camping challenge, the groups of four will be posted on the board," Mr. Stone said as the pictures of groups appeared.

I was with the guys which was nice, I then noticed that the girls were grouped with Lin.

"How are we supposed to do this challenge with Lin not coming back?" Leaf asked.

"We better talk to Mr. Stone," Dawn said as we followed the girls down from the bleachers.

After we crossed the arena, we saw Mr. Stone talking to some other students, "Mr. Stone?" Dawn asked.

He turned to face Dawn as the other students left, "What can I do for you Miss Berlitz?" he asked.

"Leaf, Misty, and I were wondering about our fourth partner, she's left the school and shouldn't we have a replacement?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Berlitz but everyone is grouped up so you will have to deal with it," he said.

"There has to be someone that's not paired up," Misty complained.

"Miss Waterflower, everyone is grouped up, you'll just have to deal with it," he said sternly and walked away.

"Well, this is just great," Leaf complained.

"Calm down Leafy, you girls will do fine. Besides, it's just like traveling when we were younger," Gary said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Well we better get back to the dorm, it's late and I'm in a sour mood," Dawn said grumpily.

"That's my job," Paul said as he gave a quick peck on her cheek making her smile a small bit.

"Dude, you still creep me out with the P.D.A.," Gary said while shuddering.

"Oh leave him alone Gary, let's just go back to the dorm," Leaf said as she held his hand.

I followed the group quietly making Dawn concerned, "You okay Drew?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said as we continued to walk back to the dorm.

We unlocked the door and stepped inside, "I still don't know how we're gonna do this challenge with just the three of us?" Dawn complained.

"What are you talking about three, you've got me on your team," May said as she came out from the hallway and leaned against the wall on her side while crossing her arms.

"May", I said quietly with in shock along with everyone else.

* * *

(May's POV)

I grinned while shaking my head in amusement, "Who else would I be rosehead?" I teased.

"May!" Dawn shouted as she ran to give me a hug along with Leaf and Misty making it one big group hug.

"May, where have you been?" Misty asked.

"I've been at my small get-a-away the past few days," I said as I broke out of the hug to give the guys fist bumps.

"You have a small get-a-away?" Ash asked.

"Yup, I received it from the Hoenn government for my sixteenth birthday this past summer," I said happily.

"May, what's on you cheek?" Leaf asked.

Crap, I meant to cover that with make-up before I came back, "What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play clueless.

"May, is that the bruise from when I hit you?" Drew asked concerned.

"It is, though it hardly hurts these days though," I said optimistically.

Drew looked depressed making me feel a little guilty for being careless in not covering it up. I sighed, "Drew, you mind walking with me?" I asked making him looked surprised as he nodded.

"We'll see you guys later," I said as I shut the door.

We walked to the beach in awkward silence, "Are you okay Drew?" I finally asked.

"No," he said sadly before continuing. "May, I am so sorry for hitting you, I just was really frustrated at that point."

"Drew, it's okay, I understand," I said gently while putting my hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you."

He looked surprised, "You do?" he asked.

I gave a smile while rolling my eyes, "Of course I do, I'm not one to hold a grudge for long," I said. "Also, will you forgive me?"

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For getting your emotions tangling up, I didn't mean to. I guess it got a little confusing with the prank but you knew it was coming though," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right and I forgive you too," he said with a smile causing me to beam and give him a hug.

I broke out of it with a smile "Thanks," I said cheerfully. "How's life with the rose colored hair," I teased as we continued to walk.

He smirked, "People liked it," he said arrogantly while flicking his hair causing me to scoff while smiling.

"Seems like someone is back to their normal self," I teased. "Well…almost."

I pulled out a small bottle from my pocket and gave it to him, "This'll help ya get back to normal," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you can't be an annoying, arrogant grasshead without the grasshead, it's green hair dye to change your hair back to normal," I explained.

"I suppose I should thank you," he teased and pulled out a red rose.

"Thanks," I said as I put it in my hair before we started walking back to the dorm. "You ready for the challenge in a few days?"

He scoffed, "I think this whole challenge thing is pathetic, we went on journeys all the time as a kid."

"I look forward to it, I like a good challenge," I said.

"You just want to show off," Drew teased.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to be," I said arrogantly while mimicking Drew's hair flip.

We soon made it back to the dorm to find everyone watching TV. Drew left to take a shower to change his hair back while the girls got up and dragged me to my room. The guys shook their heads in amusement before continuing to watch TV.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"So did anything happen to you and Drew?" Dawn asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "I should have figured I would be interrogated when we got back."

"Come on May, answer the question," Leaf said impatiently.

"If you're wondering if anything romantic happened, it didn't unless you count him giving me a rose," I said.

"Aww…..May you're supposed to get together with him," Dawn whined.

"So what did happen?" Misty asked curiously.

"We apologized, I gave him a hug and we talked a little. To be honest, I still like Drew despite him hitting me, but I want to mend what friendship we had first before any romantic relationship," I explained.

"That sounds reasonable to me," Leaf agreed.

"I agree because I think Drew wants to make it up to you for doing that. He was really depressed when you left," Dawn said.

"I'm not gonna lie, he did have a small bit of punishment coming and I think that fit the bill," I said. "Though at the moment, he seems to have gone back to his normal self."

"You have an influence over him May," Leaf teased.

"Pfft, I could say the same for you having an influence over your boyfriends," I huffed.

"It's true though," Dawn teased. "And we aren't denying it, but you are."

I rolled my eyes and left the room, "May get back here," Dawn commanded.

I ignored them and went into the kitchen to get some water and the girls followed after me, "May we aren't done interrogating you yet?" Dawn said sternly.

"This interrogation is over," I stated.

"But May," Dawn whined.

"Calm down Dawn, you can interrogate her later when she is half asleep," Drew teased as he came into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, "Like that'll work and I see you've got your hair back," I teased.

He smirked and flicked his hair, "It seems I have," he said arrogantly.

I looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was late, "I'm calling it a night, see ya," I said.

"May it's only 10:00 and we don't have school tomorrow, you sure you want to go to bed this early?" Dawn asked astounded.

"I've got to get up early and do training and meditate," I said.

"Since when do you need meditation, airhead?" Drew asked arrogantly.

I created a small aura sphere and tossed it at his hair making it stand on edge, "That's why," I said with a smile as the girls and Drew looked in shock.

I left the kitchen for my room with everyone just standing there stunned. I got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly having the satisfaction of Drew's shocked face put me to sleep.

* * *

**_October 25th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up early the next morning to change into black yoga pants and a red athletic tanktop along with the disguise. I grabbed Lucario's and Blaziken's pokeballs before heading to the kitchen to grab some water. I soon left for a hidden park I discovered a few weeks ago and called out Lucario and Blaziken.

"Morning you two," I said cheerfully.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked.

"What else do we start with?" I said teasingly.

"Ruh," he said as he started to sit on the ground and meditate.

"Blaziken, I want you to join us in our training sessions. Even if can't fight with aura, we all need to practice fighting in general. I've also discovered that meditation helps a lot in helping control and focus your inner energy," I explained.

"Blaze," he said in understanding.

Soon we were all meditating in a triangle when my aura detected seven people looking at us.

"_Your friend's are here_," Lucario said telepathically.

"_I know, I kinda threw an aura sphere at Drew last night and the girls saw so they were bound to be curious_," I said telepathically.

"_You shouldn't have done that_," he said.

"_I couldn't help it and it was the easiest way to tell them or at least show them," _I argued before breathing out deeply_. "Let's spar a little bit before I flush them out_."

Soon Lucario and I stood up with Blaziken following our lead, "Alright let's fight free for all," I said.

They nodded in understanding and we gave ourselves a decent distance from each other before we rushed in and started to fight. I threw a couple of Aura Spheres and directed some of Lucario's at Blaziken to fend off. After a bit, Lucario did Bone Rush while I created an aura staff and we began to fight off again.

After about fifteen minutes, I decided to have my friends come out in the open. I gathered a small ball of energy in front of me and then threw it at the bushes behind me.

"May, what the heck was that for, you could have hurt us," Dawn complained.

"Don't worry Dawn, I have better aim than that," I said as Lucario and Blaziken stood next to me.

"So you really do have the power to control aura," Gary said amazed.

"Basically, mostly what I did while I was away was practice and train with Lucario along with my other pokemon," I explained.

"How can you control aura like that?" Ash asked.

"I'm one of the special people who can control aura and use it for offensive and defensive moves along with detecting other people and pokemon in close range. It also helps me connect better with people and pokemon like my ancestor Latisha did. After talking to Arceus when I fainted, he helped explain that to me and I've been practicing ever since. Though I still haven't unlocked the abilities of telepathy with any person or pokemon, the only one I can talk to telepathically is Lucario," I explained.

"So you knew we were here?" Paul asked.

I nodded, "Yea, Lucario and I sensed it while we were meditating."

"So basically you were showing off," Drew said with a smirk.

I flicked my hair mocking him, "For the most part grasshead," I said arrogantly while smirking.

Suddenly I felt a change in energy and quickly put up a defense shield around us that stopped an explosion from hitting us. The attack was too powerful so at the force of impact, I fell on the ground hard.

"Prepare for trouble," a voice said.

"I really don't need this," I wheezed. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere and Blaziken use Ember."

The attacks hit Team Rocket and blew them off into the sky, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again….." they shouted as they flew off.

"May are you okay?" Leaf asked concerned as I sat up.

"When you use your aura, you are using your life energy. Using offensive attacks are easier than defense because more energy is involved. I haven't fully mastered it so I feel incredibly weak," I said weakly as I was trying to sit up.

"Blaze," Blaziken said concerned.

"I'll be fine, it'll take a while for me to get my energy back," I said tiredly. "At least I didn't have to hear their stupid motto again, that REALLY ticks me off."

"It is annoying once you think about it," Dawn said thinking out loud.

"We better get back to the dorm, can't do much here now," I said as I tried to stand up but almost fell over from feeling weak and I started seeing spots.

"May stop, you don't want to hurt yourself," Drew said concerned.

"Blaze," Blaziken said as he started to carry me.

"Thanks Blaziken," I said weakly as everyone walked back to the dorm.

When we got back, Blaziken put me on the couch, "Thanks Blaziken, return, you too Lucario," I said while returning them to their pokeballs.

"How you feeling May?" Dawn asked.

"I'm feeling better, it takes a few minutes for my aura to regenerate," I said as I stood up to go to my room.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a grey tee and skinny jeans before going on my laptop to find an email from Mr. Stone giving a list of locations of where we might be starting from and I became concerned because these places were dangerous.

I walked into the common room to see the guys playing video games while the girls sat and watched, "Girls, we should plan for the camping challenge," I said.

"I guess you're right though I think it's not necessary," Dawn said.

We went back to our room and I got out my computer to show them the email, "You might want to reconsider us wanting to plan," I said.

"No wonder, these are some of the dangerous places in the region," Leaf said stunned after she finished reading the email.

"Why don't you get your computers and then we can research each area," I suggested.

"Sure," the girls said and quickly went to grab their laptops.

"Leaf you can research the first two, Dawn you look up three and four, Misty you can look up five and six, and I'll look up the last two," I proposed.

Basically for the rest of the afternoon, the girls and I planned out what would happen if we were dropped off at any one place and we also figured out which pokemon we would take. We finished up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat for supper to find the guys still gaming, they're screwed.

"How long have you guys been gaming?" Misty asked.

"Six-seven hours, I lost count," Ash said still focusing on the screen.

"Leave them be, we've already lost them to the digital world," Leaf said.

We continued to make tacos and soon the smell went into the common room causing the guys to pause the game.

"Tacos!" Ash said excitedly as the guys came into the kitchen and was about to start making one.

"Un uh," Misty said sternly while blocking him. "We girls get to go first since we made them."

The girls and I laughed at Ash's sad face while we made our tacos and took them to the table.

"Did we cover everything for tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"I would think so because we show up and they give us a backpack of limited supplies before we get teleported to our destination," I said.

"Wait, you mean you spent six-seven hours planning for a simple camping trip?" Gary asked.

"So what if we did, it's better to be prepared than not," Leaf said.

"That's a bunch of time wasted," Ash said.

"It's better than wasting time on video games," Dawn pointed out.

"Don't insult the video games," Ash whined. "They're amazing."

I shook my head at his sad behavior and saw that Max was calling my poketch, "Hey Max what's up?" I asked.

"_Got a hit on your hotline, apparently there's a Team Rocket robot downtown again_," he said.

I groaned, "I'm on it," I said and ended the call.

"I'll see you guys later," I said and quickly went into my room to change into my mission outfit and head downtown to stop the robot.

When I got there Team Rocket saw me and began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James said.

"Max, you ready to take over in a minute?" I asked.

"_Yup, whenever you get the patch on the robot_," he said.

I shot my grappling hook and slid up to the shoulder of the robot.

"Are you interrupting our motto again?" Jessie screeched.

I rolled my eyes and put the patch on the robot, "You're on Max," I called.

Soon I saw sparks come from all over and the robot slowly started to fall down. As the robot fell, I saw a little girl right in its path. I quickly shot my grappling gun at a nearby tree and swung down to pull her out of the way to safety as the robot fell making the ground shake.

"Julie," her mother cried as she ran up and hugged the little girl. "Thank you so much."

"Thanks for saving me," Julie said causing me to smile.

They walked away and Officer Jenny came up to me, "Thanks for helping out May," she said.

"I'm glad I was able to though these robots of theirs are really getting annoying," I said tiredly.

"Can't argue with that," she agreed.

"I'll let you take over Officer Jenny, have a good night," I said and skated back to the dorm.

I got back and changed into my pjs before looking out into the common room to find everyone watching "Rise of the Duskclops" which was a movie I wasn't a fan of so I went back to my room and played on the piano instead. It was annoying to hear Dawn scream every ten minutes so I decided to plug in my headphones and continued to work on a few songs.

An hour later, Dawn came in looking white as a ghost, "You alright Dawn?" I asked as I turned off my piano and took off my headphones.

"I can't believe I went along with watching that movie," she whined.

"I suggest you watch something funny and happy before going to bed to get your mind off the movie," I suggested.

"I think I'll take you up on that," she said shakily as she got ready for bed.

I sighed and then crept into bed, I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow because who knows where we were gonna be and if I would get any sleep.

* * *

**_October 26th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning, I woke up feeling re-energized and quickly changed into dark grey yoga pants, a blue and white tee, a red zip up hoodie, and comfortable walking shoes. I then put on the wig in a ponytail and a red ball cap. After I was done, Dawn went into the bathroom and changed while I grabbed Lucario's pokeball and went into the common area. Soon the girls came on in similar outfits like mine though the color schemes were different. Misty was black, teal and white, Dawn was navy, pink and white, while Leaf was grey, white and green.

"You guys ready for the challenge?" I asked.

"You bet, we better have a quick breakfast before we have to go to the arena," Misty said as we went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Soon the guys came in looking tired, "Did you guys pull an all-nighter or something?" Leaf asked.

"Something like that," Gary yawned.

"Well you guys are screwed," I said.

"Why do you say that airhead?" Drew asked tired.

"Because you're starting in a dangerous place and you're in no condition to do any fighting or traveling," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked still not getting the point.

The girls and I sighed at the guy's stupidity and Leaf went to get her computer to show them the email causing the guys faces to light up in panic.

"That's why I said you're screwed," I told Drew as I continued to eat.

"No wonder you guys planned for so long, all of these places are dangerous," Gary said stunned.

The guys continued to panic as we all finished eating and then left for the arena.

"Alright everyone, each group will be transported to a destination on the list which I sent out yesterday after receiving your backpacks, good luck," Mr. Stone said as the first group got teleported.

We were up next, so the girls hugged and kissed their guys respectively leaving me and Drew, "Don't die grasshead," I teased.

Drew flicked his hair, "As if and I expect the same to you," he said as he gave me a rose.

I took it while rolling my eyes and the girls and I stood in front of Mr. Stone and Solidad, "Here are your backpacks with the limited supplies," he said as he handed out pink, teal, green, and red backpacks to us, "Good luck."

Soon Solidad commanded Slowbro to use Teleport and we were teleported to our destination to begin the challenge.


	18. The Camping Challenge

**_October 26th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

After we were teleported, the girls and I found ourselves at the top of a mountain where it was snowing like crazy which was odd because it shouldn't be snowing up here.

"Of course we get stuck on a snowy mountain," Dawn complained loudly over the wind.

"This is Mt. Chimney and there shouldn't be any snow up here," I shouted over the wind. "Either way, we need to get down from here. The sooner we do that, the sooner we feel warmer weather."

"How are we gonna get down from here, it's impossible to see," Misty yelled.

"We could have Lucario make a small shield so we can see where we are going for a short period," Leaf yelled.

"Sounds like a plan, Lucario, let's go," I shouted while tossing his pokeball. "Lucario, can you make a shield for us?"

"Ruh," he nodded and did as I said.

"We need to move quickly because Lucario can't stay like this forever," I shouted and started to walk ahead.

We reached about a third down the mountain before the snow was falling normally and Lucario was exhausted.

"Return," I called as I returned Lucario.

"We still need to keep going, we need to get down the mountain before it becomes dark," I said estimating from the position of the sun that it was close to noon.

"Well let's get going," Dawn said cheerfully not watching where she was going.

"Dawn wait!" I shouted making her freeze.

"Why?" she asked concerned.

"Be careful where you're walking, you almost fell off the cliff," I said.

"Eep!" she said and jumped back from the edge.

"I'll take the lead," I called.

"I second that," Dawn said shakily.

Soon we started descending down the mountain again, "I wonder how the guys are doing?" Dawn asked.

"They're probably working as hard as we are to make their way back to school," I said.

* * *

**_A Few Hours Earlier (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

We watched the girls as they got their backpacks and were teleported off to their destination.

"Well, we're up next," I said tiredly.

"Pulling close to an all-nighter was one of the dumbest ideas I think we've had in a while," Gary sighed as we walked up to Mr. Stone who looked disappointed at us.

"Here are your backpacks with limited supplies," he said as he handed out purple, black, red, and lime green backpacks. "Good luck."

I turned to look Solidad who looked disappointed as well.

"Slowbro use Teleport," she said tiredly and we were soon teleported on a mountain, with snow?

"Okay, this is not normal," I said shivering. We so did not dress well for this either.

"I'll say, snow shouldn't occur here. Anyways, we have to get down from here," Gary said shakily while rubbing himself for warmth.

"Well, we better start walking," I said.

Technically we didn't walk the first bit, I stopped at a ledge suddenly but everyone ran into me causing us to roll down a slope making us wrap into a snowball effect.

We landed about third down the mountain cold and dizzy, "I blame you idiots," Paul said gruffly.

Gary tossed his pokeball, "Arcanine usssseeee flamethhhhhrrower to meelllttt the sssnow," he said while shivering.

He did as he was told causing the snow to melt and us to become dizzy, cold, _and_ wet.

Gary returned Arcanine and we continued to walk down the mountain cold and wet. When we were just half way down, we had to stop and eat unless we wanted to hear any more complaining from Ash about food.

We saw sandwiches and a little bit of water which we decided to eat as we continued to walk down. The snow stopped but it was still cold, it got worse when we angered a herd of Camerupt. We battled as best as we could but all our pokemon were at a type advantage. So in the end, we high-tailed it out of there and collapsed from exhaustion at the bottom of the mountain.

"We are sssoooo out of it today," Gary complained.

He was right, we weren't thinking straight because we were tired and it didn't help because I think we all caught terrible colds as we all started to sneeze.

"Guess May was right when she said we were screwed ACHOO," Ash sneezed out almost causing Pikachu to fall over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Paul asked while pointing to an egg with what looked like a note on top.

I picked the egg up and read the note aloud, "Congratulations, you found your item, now bring it back to the school safely."

"I forgot we were to find snomething to guard while bringing it back to the school," Gary said tiredly with a stuffed up nose.

"We snhould keep walking before it gets any darker ah ah ACHOO," I said with a stuffed up nose.

We keep walking with the egg til we became delirious with fever and collapsed on the ground leaving Pikachu extremely concerned.

* * *

**_(Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

Thankfully we made it down the mountain safely and were walking south to avoid crossing the desert. As we walked along the way, I kept picking different herbs and berries just to be safe and the girls followed my lead and grabbed some as well. Soon we were walking through the forest south of the volcano when Dawn stopped.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed at an egg with a note on it.

I walked over to pick it up and read the note aloud, "Congratulations, you found your item, now bring it back to the school safely."

"So I guess this is the item we were supposed to find," Leaf said thinking out loud.

"Misty can you check the map?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she got out the map of the region.

"From the looks of it so far, we're making good time. If we can cross the small path between the two forests before it gets dark, we should be good," Leaf said happily.

"I think we'll make it, the sun should disappear in about two hours," I guessed.

"Well, we better get a move on then," Misty said as she put the map away.

Thankfully, we reached the other side in time and stopped to set up camp by a lake, "Leaf and Misty, why don't you get firewood while Dawn and I try to whip up something to eat," I proposed.

"Sounds good May," they said and went off to find firewood.

I grabbed out a pot that was in my bag and had Dawn fill it with water from the lake while I started to cut some veggies and stuff that was in our backpacks for food. After the soup, the only thing for food that we had left was sandwiches and a few more vegetables, just enough food for us to have until we reached school.

"It's so pretty around here," Dawn said in awe as she came back with the pot of water.

"You're right, it's so peaceful here," I said happily.

Soon Leaf and Misty came back with a good amount of firewood and we had Quilava start a fire. Soon the soup was simmering nicely as we set up our given sleeping bags in a square around the fire while the sun soon disappeared.

I made a little bit of pokemon food from the berries I picked and we let out our pokemon. We were about to eat when we heard a pokemon roar scarring us to death.

"What in Ho-oh's name was that!" Misty said shaken up.

"I don't know, Misty and Dawn, you stay here to watch the camp with your pokemon while Leaf and I go to investigate," I called.

Soon we walked into the forest of where we heard the sound, "Lucario, you feel any auras?" I asked.

"_Yes, I sense a bunch over there_," he said telepathically while pointing his paw.

Suddenly, we heard a lot of noise like a pokemon battle, "Let's go," I said as we ran to where the commotion was happening.

"Oh no!" Leaf cried as she saw a bunch of angry Breloom and Victreebel surrounding the guys who were knocked out on the ground as Pikachu tried to fight them off but just fainted from exhaustion.

"Leaf, find Gary's pokeball, I'll find Drew's and Paul's," I said quickly. "Lucario use Aura Sphere."

"Ruh," he nodded and did as I asked causing a distraction for Leaf, Espeon, and me to get to the guys.

I threw the guys pokeballs along with Leaf and we saw that the guys brought Torterra, Absol, and Arcanine.

"Guys, you have to help us, Drew, Gary, and Paul are in no condition to fight right now," I said concerned and they nodded.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower and Espeon use Swift," Leaf shouted.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm, Absol use Razor Wind, and Lucario use Aura Sphere," I shouted.

Soon the attacks hit the pokemon causing most of the pokemon to leave scared by some Breloom stayed and started to use Energy Ball rapid fire.

"Use Psychic to those Energy Balls," Leaf shouted to Espeon who did as she was told.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower again," Leaf shouted.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere, Absol use Dark Pulse, and Torterra use Stone Edge," I shouted.

The attacks hit the remaining pokemon causing them to run away in retreat.

Leaf and I soon ran up to Drew and Gary to see that there were sweating badly and looked pale. I read their auras and I didn't like what I saw.

"Please tell me I'm wrong," I said to Lucario.

"_Your reading is correct, your friend's auras are extremely low due to illness and exhaustion_," he said to me telepathically.

"Arcanine and Torterra, do you think you can carry the guys back to our camp?" I asked.

They nodded, "Espeon use Psychic to lift Gary and Ash on Arcanine and Paul and Drew on Torterra," Leaf commanded.

Espeon did as she was asked while Leaf carried their egg and I carried Pikachu. We then slowly made our way to camp.

Misty and Dawn gasped, "What in the name of Mew happened?!" Dawn asked concerned.

"The guys were fainted on the ground as Pikachu tried to stop a group of Breloom and Victreebel from hurting them," I explained.

"What's wrong with them?" Misty asked.

"They're terribly sick and need medicine quickly, grab the guy's sleeping bags and put them on top of ours so they have a better place to lie down," I said as I put Pikachu on the ground slowly before getting Drew's sleeping bag to put on top of mine.

"We should take them out of their wet clothes," Leaf said.

"How are we to do that?" Dawn asked while blushing.

"Leaf, have Espeon use Psychic. She should be able to concentrate on getting the clothes off but their underwear once we set the guys in their sleeping bags," I said as I started unzipping Drew's sleeping bag so Espeon could use Psychic to lift the guys and them lay them down.

After Espeon laid them down, I zipped up the sleeping bag slightly and Espeon used Psychic to take the guys clothes off but their underwear and set them next to us.

"Thanks a ton Espeon," I said gratefully while zipping up Drew's sleeping bag to help keep him warm.

I took off my sweatshirt and folded it up into a pillow type shaped so Drew didn't have to lay his head on the ground.

The girls followed my lead looking really concerned, "Dawn and Misty, why don't you build another fire a few feet away and try to dry their clothes, take Quilava, Staryu, and Arcanine with you. Leaf and I will try to make some medicine," I called.

We split off and started to do our tasks, "Thank goodness we collected all those berries and herbs we saw today," Leaf said relieved.

"So am I though the one thing we need is Sitrus Berries but we don't have any so Oran Berry will have to do for now," I said tiredly.

Soon, Misty and Dawn came back with the guys clothes being dry from Arcanine's and Quilava's heat.

"You girls want to take the buckets from your backpacks and fill them with water, we're gonna want the guys to keep drinking fluids," I said as I smushed up some Oran Berries.

The girls went down to the lake and got some water before quickly coming back. I took out the swiss army knife from my back pack and cut off a small part of my pant legs turning them into capris. Then I used the cut up pieces into a make shift clothe to stick in the bucket of water and put on Drew's forehead to help bring down the fever.

I quickly went back to making the meds as the girls followed my lead and sat next to the guys making sure they were alright. I finished making the meds and poured it into the guy's cups from their backpacks which I handed to the girls.

I sat next to Drew and lifted him up gently before having him sip the medicine and laying him back down.

"Looks like we get to play the role of Nurse Joy," I said sadly before standing up and giving Pikachu to Misty so she could watch over him after giving him some revival medicine.

I quickly finished making food for the guy's pokemon and gave it to them to eat before I grabbed the girl's bowls and spoons and dished up soup for them.

"May, how can you stay so calm and know everything about this?" Dawn said as she sat next to Paul and ate.

"I guess it's experience I learned while being near a lot of Nurse Joys all the time," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"I wonder how the guys got into this mess in the first place?" Leaf wondered.

Lucario then began talking to Pikachu who was beginning to get his strength back.

"_Pikachu said that the guys were placed on the same mountain top like you were and rolled down a portion of it winding up cold, dizzy and wet. Once Arcanine dried them off, they ran into an angry herd of Camerupt and their pokemon's attacks didn't do much damage so they ran quite a ways to get away from them. Then just kept walking and fainted from exhaustion_," he told me telepathically.

I soon told the girls what Lucario told me, "So basically they caught terrible colds which is probably up to pneumonia at this point because of all the running and walking they did afterwards," Dawn concluded.

"For the most part, it doesn't help they weren't dressed well in the beginning," I added.

Soon the guys started to mumble and slowly wake up, "Where are we?" Drew asked weakly as he tried to sit up.

"You're at our camp, now stay down before you hurt yourself," I said gently as I guided him to lie back down.

"What happened?" Ash asked weakly.

"After you fainted, a group of Breloom and Victreebel attacked you. Pikachu tried to defend you guys and fainted from exhaustion by the time May and Leaf came to investigate the loud noises we heard," Misty explained.

"Ugh, I feel terrible," Gary complained.

"Well, you probably have pneumonia after all you went through today," Leaf said.

I took my cup and filled with water to give to Drew who gladly accepted it, "Thanks May," he said weakly with a smile and the girls did the same.

I quickly grabbed the guy's bowls and spoons to dish them up some soup before passing them out.

"This feels so good," Ash said happily as he started to eat.

"I'll say, this hits the spot on so many levels," Gary sighed.

The guys finished their soup and the girls and I gave them more medicine before they laid back down and fell asleep.

I gave a sad smile at Drew before taking the clothe on his forehead and made it wet again. As I set it back on his forehead, I started to take my hand and run my fingers through his hair to help release the tension in his head. As I was doing that, Drew had a small smile on his face.

After we kept the clothe on the guys foreheads moist and giving them water for a few hours, the girls fell asleep next to them as our pokemon sat behind us in a circle to guard us from any pokemon outside and Lucario watched the pokemon eggs.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I gave Drew a kiss on his cheek causing a small smile to appear again before lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

**_October 27th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt someone shake me awake gently.

"Ruh," Lucario said.

I opened my eyes to see I was a little bit always from Drew's face and scooted back.

"Ruh," Lucario teased.

"Oh shush," I said while blushing.

"Ruh," he said sternly.

"You're right, we should get moving now if we want to get a good deals distance especially since the guys are sick," I agreed. "You replace the water in the buckets while I wake the girls up."

He nodded and took the buckets to get more water while I shook the girls awake who were in the same position as I was a little bit ago.

"We should get a move on especially since the guys are ill," I said as the girls sat up rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Misty, Leaf, and I started to make food for the pokemon along with more medicine to take along for the guys as Dawn had Quilava start the fire so that we could reheat and eat the soup from last night. Soon the soup was warm and I poured everyone some in bowls for the girls to take back to their seat.

"Guys, wake up," we said gently while gently shaking them awake.

They slowly woke up and groaned, "Ugh, my head is killing me and I feel sore all over," Ash complained as the guys nodded gently in agreement.

"Sorry you guys but we still have to keep traveling whether you like it or not," I said sadly as I gave Drew his bowl of soup.

"This won't have happened if we were so stupid in planning, I guess we should take things more seriously," Gary muttered.

Soon everyone was done with their soup and the girls and I handed the guys their clothes, "Care to explain?" Gary asked teasingly while Leaf blushed.

"You were soaking wet when we found you. So we had Espeon use Psychic to take your clothes off after we put you in the sleeping bags so we can dry them. While you change, the girls and I will wash the dishes," I said firmly before grabbing all the dishes as did the girls so no more comments could be said and we walked a little ways from the camp to wash them.

"How are we gonna have the guys travel, they shouldn't be walking at all," Leaf said.

I sighed, "They're gonna have to walk until they're tired and then they'll have to ride on Arcanine and Torterra for a while before they have to walk again because the pokemon can't carry them all the way," I said sadly.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do," Misty sighed.

By the time we finished washing the dishes and refilling all the water bottles, the guys put away the sleeping bags and put out the fire while the girls and I finished packing everything up and were holding the pokemon eggs.

The girls and I helped support the boys in walking since they were already tired and began to feel dizzy. We did so for two hours before the pokemon came up and said that they would carry them for a while.

When Mr. Stone said this was a camping challenge, he sure wasn't kidding. We ate our sandwiches as we walked through lunch, despite the guys being ill, we were actually making good time.

As we walked, I continued to pick berries and herbs so that there would be enough for making some more medicine when we camped for the night. Then I saw a Sitrus berry tree and picked as many berries as I could because these berries would help the guys heal faster.

I was looking at the position of the sun to see that it was close to setting. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt came at us and I used my aura to create a shield.

"What was that?!" Dawn yelled in fright.

Suddenly we were surrounded by a bunch of Raichu, Dustox, Parasect, Ariados, and Vigoroth who looked angry.

"Lucario, you and the other pokemon along with me will surround everyone else. Girls, you shout commands to the pokemon from the middle," I said taking a battle stance.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere, Absol use Razor Wind, Espeon use Swift, Arcanine use Flamethrower, Quilava use Flamethrower, Torterra use Stone Edge, Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Staryu use Watergun," the girls and I shouted.

The pokemon then unleashed their attacks while I shot Aura Spheres. Soon attacks were thrown back at us and Dawn a gash in the arm by Poison Sting.

"Dawn!" we cried as she gripped her arm in pain but had a look of determination on her face.

"Use your attacks again," she yelled to Torterra and Quilava.

"You too," Misty, Leaf, and I shouted.

Some of the pokemon fled by a bunch remained and they retaliated back harshly causing Quilava and Staryu to faint.

"Again," the girls and I shouted as we threw our barrage of attacks again sending more pokemon to flee in retreat, but the ones who remained became madder and shot attacks at us again and this time Misty got hit by Swift in the leg making a huge gash.

"Misty!" we cried.

Now I was getting mad, what the heck is wrong with these pokemon, "Lucario, what is going on?" I asked frustrated and the pokemon and I threw our attacks again.

"_I sense confusion and unbalance, but I can't really read their aura and fight at the same time_," he said frustrated.

"Great," I said annoyed.

Now about half of the mad pokemon remained and they knocked out Pikachu, Absol, and Espeon. Then a Shadow Ball hit Leaf in the head causing her to fall on the ground hard making a gash open on her head and for her to become unconscious. Now I was filled with rage.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as I crossed my arms to my shoulders and flung out a huge ring like attack of aura scaring the remaining pokemon away.

"Lucario can you scout out a safe area, we're gonna have to stay here tonight," I said tiredly from the huge drain of aura.

I put my backpack on the ground and began to cut my pant legs some more so that I had shorts about mid-thigh. I took out the first aid kit and began to mix berries and herbs together for the girls' wounds. I was worried about Leaf since she fell unconscious. I went to the girls and cleaned out their wounds with stuff from the first aid kit. Then I cut my pant legs into strips and dipped them into the berry potion to soak before wrapping the girls' wounds.

"_There's a safe place by a lake five minutes northeast_," Lucario said telepathically.

"There's a safe place to rest five minutes from here, can you guys walk that far?" I asked.

They nodded in determination and I turned to Arcanine, "I know you're exhausted from battling, but can you carry Leaf for that short period?" I asked.

He nodded and I put Leaf on his back before we walked up to meet Lucario. When we got there, he started to gather firewood for the fire. He picked a good place, a lake was nearby and there were eight tree trunks in a circle with an open area where we could put the fire.

"Guys get out your sleeping bags and crawl in them, you're in no condition to be standing up any longer. Dawn I want you to watch the pokemon eggs and lie down as well since you got hit with a poison attack and you lost a lot of blood. Misty you set up next to Leaf so you can keep an eye on her and don't overdo yourself either, you lost a lot of blood too," I said as I started to make medicine for the guys and tea for the girls and myself.

Lucario came back with a good amount of firewood and began a fire. I put the tea on and began to make a revival potion to help the pokemon regain their energy and to heal their wounds, "May your leg is bleeding!" Dawn cried.

I looked at it to see that she was right, "Well what do ya know," I said as I finished making the revival potion and started to make soup for supper.

"Aren't you gonna heal yourself," Drew asked walking towards me.

"Drew, what are you doing up?!" I asked stunned and place my hand on his forehand. "Get back down, your fever is coming back."

"May you can't handle this by yourself," he said tiredly and looked pale.

"I'll manage," I said as I helped walk him back to his sleeping bag before he collapsed from dizziness. "Besides Lucario is helping out, now lie down."

He didn't argue, but looked upset that he couldn't help me.

I went back to fixing the soup and put it on the stove to simmer and I took the tea off. I then distributed the meds to the guys and the tea to the girls.

"Lucario can you fill both of the buckets with water?" I asked tiredly.

"Ruh," he nodded and went to do as I asked.

In the meantime, I called out the fainted pokemon and gave them the revival potion causing them to perk up with a smile.

"Can you guys watch your respective trainers, I'll fix your food in a second," I said with a small smile.

They nodded and sat near their trainers as Lucario came back with the water, he then grabbed the guys' cups and gave them some water to drink.

"Thanks Lucario," I said tiredly.

"Ruh," he said concerned.

"No, I'll rest after I have the satisfaction that everyone is okay at the moment," I said firmly.

"May, don't overwork yourself," Misty said concerned.

"Too late," I said as I handed the pokemon their food and then walked over to Leaf.

"I don't like this," I said extremely concerned and tried to focus on her aura. There was a part blocked in the brain, I focused my energy on the blockage and her aura started to flow normally again.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You got knocked out," I said.

"May, what did you do, your hand turned blue for a second?" Dawn said stunned.

"_You've discovered your healing abilities with your aura_," Arceus said to me. "_You are one step closer in mastering your aura completely_."

"May? You in there?" Leaf asked sitting up slowly.

"I'm here, apparently, I've unlocked my healing abilities with aura," I stated.

"That's great May," Dawn said happily.

I went to grab some tea for Leaf, "Drink this it'll help you feel better," I said.

"Thanks May," she said as she took a sip as she stood up.

I looked at the soup to see it was done and soon dished some up for everyone while Lucario helped replenish water for everyone.

"Thanks May," everyone said tiredly and began to eat while I treated the cut on my leg.

"May, you look ready to fall asleep?" Drew said concerned.

"To be honest, I feel drained on so many levels right now, but someone has to stay up," I argued.

The pokemon stared at me and spoke sternly to me meaning more or less that they could watch over everyone.

"Ruh," Lucario said sternly.

"Alright, I'll go to bed, but I expect everyone else to do the same soon. We have to wake up early if we want to make it to school in time," I said tiredly.

"We got it May, good night," the girls said.

I lay down and fell asleep with tears rolling down my face due to fear of my friends health and the stress of trying to do it all.

* * *

**_October 28th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

I woke up early the next morning feeling tired and anxious. I didn't really get any sleep at all last night and kept waking up constantly.

I got up quietly and got the fire going again, I also made more medicine for the guys and the girls to soak more cut up rags in. I started to work on making the pokemon food when Lucario woke up and looked at me concerned.

"Ruh?" he asked.

I sighed, "I am tired but knowing my friend need medical treatment is making me stressed out, my medical knowledge only goes so far," I said tiredly.

Lucario sighed and went to wake everyone up gently before starting to hand out soup for everyone, as he did that, I handed the pokemon their breakfast.

"May you look terrible," Dawn said as everyone was eating.

"Thanks Dawn, every girl wants to hear that" I said sarcastically as I started to put my stuff away.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "I'm physically and emotionally drained, I'm also stressed about you guys. You should all be in the hospital for one reason or another and I don't know if my limited medical knowledge is gonna help you guys out much longer."

"May, we're fine, besides, we should get to Lilycove City this afternoon," Dawn said cheerfully.

"I guess, can you girls cut off more of your pants? I want to change the bandages before we go," I said as I handed a swiss army knife to Dawn and started to give the guys their meds.

After I changed the bandages on the girls and myself, I went to wash the dishes and when I came back everyone had put their stuff away.

"We better get moving, the sooner we get back to school, the sooner I'll feel better knowing you're in the hospital," I said tiredly and we began our trek back to Lilycove City.

Thankfully, everyone was holding up for the most part and we ate lunch as we walked.

A little later, we saw Mt. Pyre in the distance meaning that we were about an hour away from Lilycove City. Suddenly, a focus blast came at use and I kicked it back with my foot.

"Not again," I whined while taking a battle stance and that other pokemon were on alert.

Suddenly a swarm on fifty pokemon surrounded us, "There's no way we can fight all of them," Dawn said scared.

The pokemon then sent a barrage of attacks and I put up an aura shield with Lucario's help, "What do we do now?" Leaf asked concerned as Gary pulled her into a comforting side hug as Ash along with Paul did the same with Dawn and Misty.

As I was gritting my teeth while using my power to keep the shield up, I tried to read some of the angry pokemon's auras. They were confused and unbalanced.

"_They need harmony_," Arceus said to me and I knew what I had to do.

The pokemon stopped attacking and I stopped holding up the shield and walked slowly toward the angry group.

"May, what are you doing?" Drew shouted concerned as he tried to follow but was blocked by Lucario.

I took a deep breath in and out before singing. As I sang, my aura felt light and the invisible force of it spread out and seemed to touch the angered pokemon.

I walked amongst the group and sang with a smile as I gently pet a random pokemon here and there. After I sang the last note, the pokemon's auras showed as being peaceful and they soon went back into the forest as I walked to my friends.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Did you hear the voice again," the boss asked while stroking his Persian.

"Yes, but the voice wasn't as strong. It's strange sir, it's as if some force is making it harder for us to pick up the voice and continue to scan for it," Dr. Sebastian reported.

"Hmm…interesting," the boss said out loud in thought.

* * *

**_(Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

"That was awesome May, but how come you didn't faint like all the other times?" Misty asked as I walked up to the group.

"Arceus said that my fainting attacks were due to my aura energy building up when I sang and it had nowhere to go, so I would endure the pain inside and faint from it," I explained.

"That's good to hear you won't faint anymore from singing," Dawn said happily.

"Yea, right now, we need to keep walking back. We need to get you guys to a hospital," I said concerned and we continued the trek back to the school.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the entrance to the town, "Finally!" I shouted.

"Sheesh, calm down May," Drew teased.

"Hush you, I'll calm down after I see off to the hospital after we get to the school to check in," I said firmly.

We finally reached the school and recalled our pokemon before we walked into the arena to find everyone else from school there.

Everyone stared at us as we walked in while Mr. Stone and Solidad looked concerned because of the boys' pale, sickish faces and the girls and I being wrapped in make shift bandages.

"What in the world happened to you?" Solidad asked concerned as she took our pokemon eggs.

"The boys have pneumonia, Dawn got poisoned, Misty's got a gash on her leg, Leaf got knocked out on the head, and I would like to see them all in the hospital," I explained sweetly.

"I want a story from you later, right now you look liked you met death, get going, I'll stop by later," Mr. Stone said as we left the auditorium for the hospital.

Once we got there, the hospital staff took over and everyone was being checked over including me.

"I'm surprised how healthy you are despite what you said," the doctors said amazed.

"Thanks to May, I don't know how we would have survived if it wasn't for her," everyone said.

"Young lady, you have more medical experience than most people your age, you should be proud," they said.

I blushed lightly and grinned sheepishly as I put a hand behind my head, "It's hard not to when you've grown up around Nurse Joys your whole life."

"Well, all we can do for you is to prescribe meds and a ton of rest," the doctors said.

"That won't be a problem," I said while yawning. "I think I'll sleep for hours."

We left the hospital and walked back to the dorm, "Well, that was a challenge for sure," Leaf said.

"Thank goodness we had you May, who knows how we would be if you weren't there," Misty said gratefully.

I cringed, "I don't want to think about it," I said causing everyone to frown.

"That really bothered you throughout the whole trip didn't it?" Drew asked concerned.

"Oh course it did, I care about all of you guys too much and I just wanted to make sure everyone was keeping up okay," I said honestly.

"Even me?" Drew teased with a smirk.

I smirked, "Even you grasshead, you guys are the closest friends I've made and trust me, I don't have very many," I said.

Dawn gave me a hug causing one huge group hug to happen, "We all say the same because you've become one of our closest friends too," she said happily as we reached the dorm.

I looked at the kitchen clock to see that it read 8:30, "Night you guys, I'm gonna go to bed," I said with a yawn.

"I think all agree with that," Misty said tiredly and we all split off to go to our rooms.

Dawn and I took quick showers before getting in our pjs and falling asleep instantly. I was gonna need all the rest I could get because tomorrow and Saturday promised to be busy and exciting.


	19. Battling Creeps & Homecoming Night

**_October 29th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The next morning after training with my pokemon, I made myself a cup of tea and brought it to the couch with my laptop. I quickly checked my email to see I had a message from Lizzy asking how the challenge went. She also asked why I hadn't responded to her email messages since she left.

I sighed and decided to write about everything that happened since that day. Hopefully, she'll be able to stomach it. I then started a video chat with Max since I promised I'd tell him about the camping challenge when I got back.

"_Hey May, how was the challenge_?" he asked.

"Well it was…..challenging," I finally said since I couldn't think of another word to describe it.

"_May, what happened_?" he asked bluntly.

I sighed, "The guys got pneumonia, Dawn got hit with a poison attack, Misty got a gash on her leg, and Leaf got knocked out on the head," I summarized.

"_What_!" he shouted causing me to cringe.

"Geez, turn it down a notch, everyone is still asleep," I hissed before continuing to describe the challenge in detail including the aura bit.

"_What, so you have the ability to use aura_?" he asked confused.

I sighed again and explained what happened last week allowing him to be caught up to date.

"_Well that's cool that you're understanding that_," he said. "_How was reconciling with Drew_?"

"I think we've mended our friendship….and I still like him," I said softly while blushing.

Max rolled his eyes, "_You seem to have fallen for him hard despite the incident of him hitting you. If you like him so much, why not ask him out_?"

I groaned, "This is where it gets complicated. One, I don't know if he reciprocates my feelings, he still hasn't said anything of the sort since I told him when we were fighting. Second, as much as I want to be in a relationship, it would be extremely difficult. You know more than anyone that my life is hectic and I don't want to drag Drew down with it. I also don't want to hurt him because of the chance I may die. Lastly, I don't know how a relationship would work since I'm living a double life here, it word got out if he was dating two people, he and his family would face scandal," I explained.

"_I think you're putting way too much thought into this_," Max said.

"I can't help it, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," I said sadly.

"_That's your problem May, you do your hardest to make sure everyone doesn't get hurt. You can't help that, you've got to learn to expect the fact that bad things will happen to the people you care about and you've got to stick up for them in their time of need_," he said.

I smiled, "Since when did you become so wise?" I teased.

He smiled back, "_It's basic knowledge, but what I said is true though_," he said firmly.

"I know, I guess that's my weakness," I said sadly.

"_Why not talk to Lizzy while you're at it, she says in her emails to me that you never responded to hers_," he said.

"I've been avoiding it since the events since she left haven't been the greatest. I sent her one with everything that has happened since she left before I started chatting with you. I hope she can stomach all that news and since when did Lizzy start emailing you?" I teased.

"_We started emailing after we left you guys, I'm just surprised at how much she knows about technology_," he said surprised.

I giggled, "I think you found your match," I teased.

"_Shut up May_," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "All right all right," I said and saw that Lizzy wanted to do a video chat with me. "I've got to go Max, Lizzy's trying to call me."

"_Good luck with that May_," he said and ended the call as I accepted Lizzy's.

"_MAY, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO_!" she yelled causing me to cringe and turn down the volume.

"Thanks for waking up everyone," I hissed.

"_Sorry, but you have a lot of explaining missy_, "she said sternly.

I sighed, "What do you want me to explain?" I asked tiredly as I rubbed my temples.

"_Why don't you start from after I left and don't leave out any details_," she said firmly.

I sighed again and told her everything more or less, "_Wow, so you really got Drew riled up to hit you_," she said. "_That's a first_."

"I'd like to think that both of us would like to forget about that," I said tiredly.

"_Then you discover you aura abilities which is cool, can you show me something_?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure," I said as I made a small aura sphere in my hand to show her.

"_That's so cool and the last bit was the camping challenge of which now Drew has pneumonia_," she finished summing up.

"More or less," I said.

"_So_," she said with a smirk. "_Are and Drew in a relationship_?"

"No, he hasn't said anything of the sort about any feelings for me since I confessed in the fight," I said.

"_Curse that brother of mine, always was a wimp in talking about his feelings_," Lizzy muttered.

"Not everyone is start forward in talking about their feelings Lizzy, I'm sure not," I argued.

"_Still though, everyone knows he likes you_," she said knowingly.

"I don't know that," I argued.

"_So just ask him out_," she said.

I sighed, "It's not that simply Lizzy, as I said before when I was talking to Max, I don't know if Drew likes me. He hasn't said a thing to me, also, I have a crazy life that's not the best to have a relationship and I don't want to drag Drew down with it. I also don't want to hurt him because of the chance I may die. Another thing that bothers me is that I'm trying to run a double life here, I don't want any scandal of Drew dating two people to leak out because your family would have a lot of trouble to deal with," I explained.

Lizzy looked astounded, "_You are so meant to be a Hayden, Drew should just marry you on the spot_," she said.

"Lizzy!" I said horrified.

"_What, you are diplomatic, thoughtful, kind, caring, smart, have an awesome skill of leadership, are an awesome coordinator, and you love Drew. I don't see what's wrong with that_," she said.

"One, I'm sixteen, two, as I said who knows how many times, I haven't heard Drew say that he likes me, and three, I don't want to destroy your family's reputation," I argued.

"_Alright, fine, but I still stand by my opinion_," she said firmly.

"So how was your last contest?" I asked hoping to change the topic.

"_It went great, I just need to earn one more ribbon before the grand festival_," she said happily.

"That's great to hear, how about your training with Electrike?" I asked.

She looked extremely happy, "_He finally got the move nailed down perfectly_," she said happily.

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, I knew you and Electrike could do it," I said as I looked at the time. "I've got to go Lizzy, I'll chat with you soon."

"_Promise_?" she asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, "I promise and I won't leave anything out," I said firmly.

"_Good, see ya around May_," she said and then ended the call.

My aura then picked up everyone hiding out in the halls, "You guys can come out," I said as I walked into the kitchen to put my mug in the sink.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked.

"The girls and I are fine, all our cuts are healed up," Dawn said cheerfully.

"We're tired but we feel a whole lot better since yesterday, we should be back to normal by tomorrow," Gary reported.

"The question is are you okay?" Leaf asked.

"I'm fine, I take it you heard my conversation with Lizzy after her screaming woke you up," I said tiredly.

"You could say that," Misty said.

"Of course," I said with a sigh. "I'm gonna go meditate, I'll see you later."

"May wait," Drew begged.

I ignored him and onto the balcony, but left the door open a crack before sitting cross-legged and began to meditate while listening in.

"So I guess we've discovered what's been bothering May about you Drew and if that doesn't show that she's caring, I don't know what does," Dawn argued.

"I guess we also know her weakness since technically it was Max yelling that woke us up to begin with," Leaf said.

Oh geez, thanks a lot Max.

"Max did have a point though, May does have a tendency to try to help others avoid pain and trouble at all possible moments. She's also not very good at talking about her emotions either like you Drew," Gary added.

"Drew, you in there?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Drew said flustered.

"Dude, you okay?" Gary asked.

He sighed, "Not really, I know where May is getting at with why she's cautious, but I care less about that. I care about her too much, I just haven't found the opportunity to tell her yet," he said.

"Don't worry Drew, May will wait. She's like how I was with Paul, I liked him and I knew that he liked me but I knew he didn't like displaying any emotion of the sort, so I waited until he found the courage to tell me," Dawn said happily as Paul walked over to give her a side hug.

"Speaking of waiting, we guys have something to ask you," Ash said as I heard shuffling of feet.

"We were wondering if you would come to homecoming with us," Gary finished.

"You guys are too sick to go anywhere," Leaf protested.

"We'll be fine, besides we knew you girls wanted to go and it's also thanks for taking care of us the past few days," Paul said.

"If that's the case then we accept," the girls said happily.

Tears began to roll down my face in happiness for them and in knowing Drew still liked me despite all that happened in the past. I wiped my tears away and went inside.

Hey May, how was meditating?" Leaf asked.

"It was fine, so what's with all the excitement?" I asked since I wasn't technically supposed to have the conversation.

"The guys asked us to the homecoming dance tomorrow," Dawn said happily.

I looked concerned because I was, "Are you well enough to go?" I asked.

"Of course we are, besides we made a promise," Drew said with a smirk.

"Huh, I don't remember you asking anyone," I teased.

"Will you go to the homecoming dance with me," he asked as he handed out a rose.

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose I must," I teased as I took the rose and stuck it in my hair as my poketch rang with a call.

"Hi Nurse Joy," I said as I answered the call.

"_Hi May_," she said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"_I'm having a huge overflow of pokemon and the other Nurse Joy's in the surrounding area can't come to help me_," she said tiredly.

"Hasn't anyone been able to help you?" I asked.

"_Reggie has been trying to help me but he's also getting to the point of being tired like me. I know you just got back from the camping challenge but can you come out to help til everything gets back under control_?" she asked.

I gave a smile, "Of course I'll help, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She smiled tiredly, "_Thanks a ton May_," she said as she ended the call.

"Looks like I'm off to Veilstone City," I stated.

"How are you gonna come to the dance if you're gonna be at the Pokemon Center?" Dawn asked.

"I'll help get things right before then and besides I have to show up for a few reasons," I said with a wink.

"What reasons are those?" Drew asked as I came back out.

I rolled my eyes, "One's a surprise and the other one is you," I said as I kissed his cheek making him blush.

"See ya tomorrow," I said as I left the dorm for the airport.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

Her kiss got me by surprise and I was blushing badly while everyone was snickering.

"She got ya good Drew," Gary teased.

"Oh shut up," I snapped.

"So when are ya gonna tell her?" Dawn asked.

I smirked, "I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you," I said arrogantly.

"Seriously," Misty huffed.

"It's tomorrow night isn't it," Leaf teased causing me to blush lightly.

"Nice one Leafy," Gary said as they high-fived.

* * *

(May's POV)

I was currently on the plane heading to Veilstone City. I kept thinking about the conversation everyone had while I was "meditating".

"_We are about to land in Veilstone City, please return to your seats and buckle up_," the stewardess said over the intercom.

A few minutes later, we landed in Veilstone City. I got off the plane and quickly made my way to the Pokemon Center. I walked in to see trainers of all sorts, no wonder Nurse Joy was tired.

"Hey May," I heard a voice say.

"Hi Reggie, why are there so many trainers here?" I asked.

"There is a tough trainer that keeps defeating everyone he challenges and the pokemon get seriously injured," he said tiredly. "And he won't leave."

"Well, let me help get the Pokemon Center in order with Nurse Joy and then I'll take on this trainer myself," I said.

"But you're a coordinator," Reggie said.

I winked, "Never underestimate of what coordinators can do," I said as I went to the back to start healing pokemon.

For the next hour or so, I secretly used my aura along with making pokemon medicine to help heal the pokemon. Once the center was back under control, I asked where to find this trainer.

"He takes challenges at the practice stadium," a trainer said.

"Thanks," I said and made my way over there.

I went inside to see a guy in his late twenties with tattoos all over and greasy hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the undefeated Rasputin," he said. "Who are you cutie?"

Ugh, gross, "Are you the battler who is hurting all the pokemon?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's a free country, you come to battle me?"

"Yes," I said.

He laughed, "You couldn't hurt a fly, let alone win a battle against me," he scoffed.

"I challenge you to a six on six battle," I stated.

"If you say so, by the way cutie, it's gonna be televised, be here in one hour," he said with a sly grin before leaving making me cringe.

As I left for the Pokemon Center, I called Dawn on my poketch, "_Hey May, how's it going at the Pokemon Center_?" she asked as everyone came into the picture.

"It's fine, apparently a trainer by the of Rasputin has been battling and hurting a ton of pokemon," I said.

"_Ugh, that creep is back_," Paul grunted.

"You know who he is?" I asked.

"_He came to Veilstone City before causing problems but Cynthia was nearby and took him down, he disappeared after that_," he said.

"Huh, anyways Dawn, can you take my pokemon and transfer them to the Pokemon Center here?" I asked.

"_Sure, but why_?" she asked.

"I challenged him to a six on six battle and apparently it's gonna be televised," I said.

"_Do you know how tough he is_?" Paul asked.

"No but I'm willing to guess he's very strong," I said.

"_Something like that and he also makes bets when he battles_," Paul warned.

"Your friend's right cutie," a voice said behind me.

"What's the wager?" I asked.

"If you win, I'll never battle again and I'll hand myself over to the cops," he said.

"And if I lose?" I asked.

"I get you, if you catch my drift," he said with an evil grin before leaving.

"You're on," I shouted at him before I continued to walk away.

"_May are you crazy, you can't do that_!" Dawn yelled.

"Who else is gonna challenge and beat him?" I asked.

"_But May, did you not hear what he said_," Leaf said worried.

"So he wants to sleep with me, big whoop, he's gonna get his ass kicked," I said.

"_You're just a coordinator_," Misty said.

"Misty, what is the one thing I hate more than anything?" I asked.

"_Being told you can't do something when you can, but May, this is dangerous_," she argued.

"Don't worry, I got this, so can you please send my pokemon?" I asked.

"_Sure, we'll send them now and we'll be cheering you on, just don't lose_," Dawn begged.

I smiled with determination, "Watch me win," I said as I hung up on the call.

I got back to the Pokemon Center to see that my pokemon had arrived.

I quickly swapped Bulbasaur with Altaria while letting out all my pokemon and explained the situation to them leaving appalled at what I bet.

"So can you help me out?" I asked.

My pokemon cheered with determination as I returned them to their pokeballs and walked to the practice arena.

"You ready to lose cutie?" Rasputin asked as I walked to my end of the stadium with the people there cheering for me loudly.

"Are you?" I retorted with a smirk.

"Battlers call out your pokemon," the ref shouted.

"Steelix, let's go," Raputin ordered as he tossed his pokeball.

"Blaziken, let's go," I shouted as I tossed his pokeball.

"Blaze," he said determined.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Steelix use Stealth Rock," Rasputin ordered.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick," I shouted.

"Use Iron Tail," Rasputin shouted.

"Dodge," I shouted.

"Rah," Steelix yelled in pain from Blaze Kick.

"Use Stone Edge," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge that and get up close to use Overheat," I yelled.

"Rah," Steexlix yelled again but still stood.

He raised his pokemon well, "Use Flamethrower," I yelled.

"Stop him with Dragon Breath," Rasputin ordered.

Blaziken's attack was stronger and went through the Dragon Breath to hit Steelix hard causing him to faint.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Blaziken wins," the ref announced causing people to cheer.

"Hmph, Garchomp, go," he shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Battle begin," the ref announced.

"Blaziken use Fire Punch," I shouted.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw," Rasputin ordered.

"Blaziken!" I cried as he got hit with Dragon Claw.

"Use Fire Spin," I yelled.

"Counter with Dragon Rage," Rasputin ordered.

The two attacks met in the middle with equal strength but in the end, Dragon Rush combined with Fire Spin and hit Blaziken with a strong force to knock him into the wall.

"Blaziken," I yelled.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Rasputin wins the round," the ref announced.

"You did well Blaziken," I said as I returned him.

"Glaceon let's go," I shouted.

As soon as she touched the field she was hit with Stealth Rock.

"Glace," she said weakly.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush," Rasputin ordered.

I smirked, "Use dig," I shouted.

She dodged Garchomp's attack and dug right behind him.

"Now!" I shouted.

"Glace," she yelled as she jumped out and used Ice Shard which hit dead on.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw," Rasputin ordered.

"Use Double Team," I shouted.

"Glace," she shouted and used Double Team to avoid dragon claw leaving Garchomp confused.

"Ice shard," I shouted.

Soon Garchomp was hit with Ice Shard all over and fainted.

"Garchomp is no longer able to battle, Glaceon wins the battle," the ref announced.

Rasputin returned Garchomp and got out his next pokemon, "Aggron, go," he ordered.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Aggron use Take Down," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge it," I yelled.

She dodged it, but was beginning to show signs of exhaustion.

"Use Shadow Ball rapid fire," I shouted.

"Use Iron Defense," Rasputin ordered with a smirk causing the Shadow Balls to not do anything.

"Use Iron Head," he ordered.

"Glaceon move," I shouted.

She didn't move fast enough and got hit hard.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Aggron wins," the ref shouted.

"You were great Glaceon," I said as I returned her.

"Skitty let's go," I shouted.

"Nya," she said weakly as the Stealth Rock hit her.

Rasputin laughed, "You think your pathetic little cat is gonna stop my Aggron," he scoffed.

I smirked, "Skitty use Assist," I shouted.

"Nya," she said and came up with Razor Leaf that caused a lot of damage.

"Aggron use Iron Tail," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge that and use Iron Tail," I yelled.

"Nya," she said and used Iron Tail on Aggron's head hitting him hard.

"Use Assist," I shouted.

"Nya," she shouted and it came out with Hydro Pump hitting Aggron causing him to fall.

"Get up and use Take Down," Rasputin ordered.

"Use Assist," I shouted.

"Nya," she said and came out with a Fire Spin causing a ton of damage making Aggron faint.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Skitty is the winner," the ref announced.

Rasputin returned his pokemon, "You got spunk cutie but it ends here, Drapion go," he shouted.

"Battle begin," the ref announced.

"Use Dark Pulse," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge that," I yelled.

"Use Cross Poison," Rasputin ordered.

Cross Poison hit Skitty before she could counter and became infected with the poison.

"Use Hyper Beam," he shouted.

"Nya," she screamed in pain as she hit the wall from impact.

"Skitty!" I cried.

"Skitty is no longer able to battle, Drapion wins," the ref shouted.

"You did well Skitty, thank you," I said.

"Luxio, let's go," I shouted.

"Lux," he said weakly as he got hit with Stealth Rock.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Use Poison Sting," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt," I shouted.

"Lux," he said as he dodged and used Thunderbolt before Drapion could dodge.

"Use Pin Missile," Rasputin ordered.

"Use Hyper Beam to counter," I shouted as Hyper Beam stopped the Pin Missile and hit Drapion.

"Use Discharge," I shouted.

"Use Dark Pulse," Rasputin commanded.

Both attacks hit causing both pokemon to fall.

"Luxio, use Hyper Beam again," I shouted.

"Use Hyper Beam," Rasputin shouted.

"The two attacks met in the middle with great power and the explosion from hit both pokemon hard causing them to hit the wall and faint.

"Drapion and Luxio are no longer able to battle, this battle is a draw," the ref shouted.

We both returned our pokemon, "Houndoom, go," Rasputin shouted.

"Altaria, let's go," I shouted.

"Houndoom use Thunderbolt," Rasputin ordered.

To my surprise it hit Altaria before she could dodge.

"Altaria use Dragon Breath," I shouted.

"Use Thunderbolt again," Rasputin shouted before Altaria could dodge and she flew to ground hard and fainted.

"Altaria," I yelled in shock.

"Altaria is no longer able to battle, Houndoom is the winner," the ref shouted.

"You did well Altaria," I said before grabbing my next pokemon.

"Lucario, let's go," I shouted.

"Ruh," he said weakly after being hit with Stealth Rock.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Use Thunderbolt," Rasputin shouted.

I smirked, now to use telepathy, "_Dodge and use Aura Sphere_."

He did what I said and hit Houndoom hard.

"Use Dark Pulse," Rasputin ordered.

"_Dodge and use Copycat_," I said with a smirk.

Lucario dodged and then used Dark Pulse to give Houndoom a lot of damage.

"Use Flamethrower," Rasputin ordered.

"_Use Quick Attack to dodge, I'll let you choose the attacks_," I said with a smirk.

Lucario grinned as he used Quick Attack to dodge and got up close to use Close Combat and then used Bone Rush to wrap it up causing Houndoom to faint.

"Houndoom is no longer able to battle, Lucario is the winner," the ref shouted.

"How did you win that?" Rasputin asked incredulously as he returned his pokemon. "You didn't say a single command."

"It's called telepathy stupid, you would know that if you were the best battler," I said arrogantly.

"That's it cutie, prepare to lose, Ursaring, go," he ordered.

"_You ready to win_?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said with a determined grin.

"Use Fury Swipes," Rasputin ordered.

"_Dodge and use Circle Throw_," I said.

Lucario did as I asked leaving Ursaring on the ground.

"Get up and use Focus Blast," Rasputin ordered angrily.

"_Kick it back_," I said with a smirk.

Lucario had his back faced to the attack and waited for the right moment to do a back flip and kick the Focus Blast back to hit Ursaring in the gut.

"We're done here," I shouted with a smirk. "_I leave it up to you_."

"Ruh," he said with a smirk and used Aura Sphere, then Metal Claw, and finally Force Palm causing Ursaring to faint.

"Ursaring is no longer able to battle, Lucario wins making the winner of this challenge May," the ref announced.

"_You did extremely well Lucario, thank you_," I said with a bow.

"This is not over cutie," Rasputin spat as he ran for the exit.

"_Ugh, can you stop the creep_?" I asked Lucario.

"_With pleasure_," he said with a grin as he tossed an Aura Sphere at him causing him to fall on the ground allowing Officer Jenny to arrest him.

I waved at the audience before leaving the practice arena for the Pokemon Center. As I walked there, I saw a call coming in from Dawn.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"_That was an awesome battle May, you kicked the creep's butt big time_," she said happily.

I laughed, "Thanks Dawn, but I didn't do a thing, my pokemon did."

"_Still May, that was a risky battle there_," Misty said.

"I know, but I still won," I said with a grin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to heal my pokemon."

"_Bye May_," Dawn said and signed off.

I went inside the Pokemon Center to heal my pokemon and continued to heal pokemon for the rest of the night.

"Thanks so much for helping May," Nurse Joy said gratefully.

"I'm glad I was able to help," I said with a smile before yawning. "Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"No, go right ahead May, again thanks for the help," she said gratefully.

I walked to the room she gave me and went to bed thinking about homecoming that was to happen tomorrow night.

* * *

**_October 30th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I woke up and helped Nurse Joy and Chancy with the remaining injured pokemon staying in the Pokemon Center.

I then heard the front door slide open to reveal Maylene, "Hi Maylene, long time no see," I said cheerfully.

"It's great to see you to May, congrats on winning your battle yesterday, you've certainly improved with your pokemon. I'm surprised you haven't tried doing the pokemon leagues," she said surprised.

I shrugged, "Coordinating is more my thing and my life is a little bit too crazy to try to challenge the leagues."

Maylene nodded in understanding, "Anyways May, I was hoping I could catch you. I just finished talking to Greta and we were both wondering if you wanting to train with the both of us this summer."

I was stunned, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think Greta would have an interesting time training you," she said with a smile.

"In that case, I'd be happy to," I said as Nurse Joy walked up to the front to give a trainer their pokemon.

"Good, the time wouldn't be until around mid-July and it would go all the way til the end of August," she explained.

"Sounds good," I said and looked at my poketch to see that it was almost noon.

"I better change and get going," I said quickly. "I have to perform with Backlash tonight."

"You just seem to go all over," Maylene said.

"It's still fun all the same even if it is time consuming," I said with a smile before turning to Nurse Joy. "Do you have everything under control?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Thanks so much for your help May, good luck with performing tonight," she said as I left the airport to fly to Sunyshore City where Backlash was at right now.

After an hour, the plane landed in the city and I walked to the music recording building because the band said they were recording their new album.

I knocked on the recording door and heard "enter".

"Hey May, great to see you again," Nate said as he gave me a fist bump.

Nate was the leader of Backlash; he was the main singer and the main guitarist. His girlfriend Lila was also a main singer and played guitar along with piano for the band. Then there was Jack who did the drums and his girlfriend Stella who did bass.

"Thanks again for playing at my school's dance and helping me perform my song," I said gratefully.

"It's no problem May, it's the least we could do when you protected us from that kidnap attempt and being an additional guitarist for us," Lila said.

"Did you hear the instrumental demo of the song I gave you?" I asked.

"Yeah and it sounded awesome," Stella said. "You have perfected the art of doing a guitar solo."

"Thanks," I said with a grin. "Should we practice before we have to fly to Lilycove City?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack said and for the next few hours we practiced the song and nailed it.

Soon we were flying to Lilycove High to perform. We landed at the airport, took a limo to the school, and snuck into the area where the dance was to be held. The instruments were all in place so everyone hung out behind the stage in a room set up for the band. I had Max teleport my dress that arrived in Petalburg City earlier today from Paris who was kind enough to make it for me and stuck it in a small area where I could change after I was done singing.

I changed out my clothes into what I would wear to sing which was a grey tank top with a white off the should tee on top, dark skinny jeans, read high tops, my heart shaped pendent with sheet music inside, and my wax music bracelets. I put on my contacts and wig in a messy bun before grabbing my red electric guitar with red roses designed on the edge and saw the band waiting for me.

"You ready May?" Lila asked.

"You bet," I said as we made our way to the side of the stage waiting for Mariana to introduce me.

"All right you guys, for tonight, Linnea Mason is gonna perform a song to help rock this dance," Mariana said excitedly causing a cheer to rise up.

I walked on stage with my guitar, "Hey you guys, who's having fun tonight?" I asked and a cheer rose from the crowd.

"Now to help me perform my song and to take over for the rest of the night, let me bring out Backlash," I said as the band came on stage and everyone was cheering like crazy.

"Alright before the professionals take over, I'm gonna sing you guys a song I wrote last week, hope you like it," I said.

Soon Nate and I began to rock out on the guitar before the rest of the band began to play and me to sing.

**May: **You're too loud, I'm so hyper

On paper we're a disaster

And I'm driving you crazy

It's my little game

I began to play my guitar as I continued to sing.

I push you, and you push back

Two opposites so alike that

Everyday's a roller coaster

I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (**Lila: **love) hate (**Lila: **hate) relationship

You say you (**Lila: **you) can't (**Lila: **can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (**Lila:** kick), scream (**Lila:** scream) and call it quits

But your just (**Lila:** just) so (**Lila:** so) full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up

I tell you how much I'm in love

I'm laughin and you get mad

It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it

You like your world with me in it

Like a record, it's broken

Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (**Lila: **love) hate (**Lila: **hate) relationship

You say you (**Lila: **you) can't (**Lila: **can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (**Lila:** kick), scream (**Lila:** scream) and call it quits

But your just (**Lila:** just) so (**Lila:** so) full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh

The riffs on my guitar

The way we fight, we make up fast

Soon I broke out into my guitar solo which was making everyone go crazy.

So shut up!

Love (**Lila:** love) hate (**Lila:** hate), love (**Lila:** love) hate (**Lila:** hate), love (**Lila:** love) hate (**Lila:** hate)

Cause this love (**Lila: **love) hate (**Lila: **hate) relationship

You say you (**Lila: **you) can't (**Lila: **can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (**Lila:** kick), scream (**Lila:** scream) and call it quits

But your just so freakin' full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!

Shut up and kiss me!

I played the last bit and the crowd broke out cheering like crazy.

"Thanks for listening, have an awesome dance," I said as I walked off stage.

I quickly went back to the small room from early and changed into a strapless silver dress that was flowy with gauze and went mid-thigh. The top had sparkles and a big satin band in the middle that crunched together in the center with a silver brooch. I put on silver glittery heels, my treble clef necklace, my music charm bracelet, curled my wig and put it up in a curly bun, and put on a little bit of makeup before heading out into the dance.

I looked around to see that everyone but Drew was over to the side and I walked over to them and snuck up on Dawn and poked her side.

"What the…Lin!" she said excitedly. "That was an awesome song you just did and you're right, it does fit your relationship with Drew and you got Backlash to play here."

I laughed at Dawn's excitement, "Thanks and yup."

"That was one mean guitar solo, how is the name of Mew can you do that?" Gary asked incredulously.

"Takes a lot of practice I guess," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You look pretty Lin," Leaf complimented.

"Thanks Leaf, same goes to you," I complimented back.

Leaf was wearing a spaghetti strap, mid-thigh length, green dress with green, black, and some other color sequins on top that went down to the hip in a jagged manner and a green band with a flower attached on the left. She wore black strapped heels, a silver leaf necklace, makeup, and her hair was curled and placed to side of her head.

Dawn was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh length, light pink dress that had silver sparkles all over with more at the center of the dress and scattered lightly up and down. She wore silver, sparkly heels, a silver heart necklace, makeup, and her hair was curled.

Misty was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh length, teal dress with sparkles on the top left and the skirt had ruffles. She wore silver strapped heels, a silver teardrop necklace, a little makeup, and her hair was straightened with a silver and teal clip on the right side of her head.

The guys wore black suits with different colored dress shirts, Gary had purple, Paul had dark blue, and Ash had red.

"Where's Drew?" I asked.

"He got pulled into dancing with Brandi," Misty said as I looked to see where she pointed out Drew who looked annoyed.

I sighed, "I suppose the right thing is to go save him," I said tiredly.

I walked onto the dance floor and tapped Drew on the shoulder causing him to look at me, "May I cut in?" I asked.

"Certainly," he said as he started to dance with me leaving Brandi fuming.

"Thanks for the save," he said as we left the dance floor.

"I try," I said with a smirk.

"Funny," he said sarcastically but then looked serious. "Can I talk to you?"

I was surprised by him looking serious, "Sure Drew," I said as I followed him outside to the school rose garden.

There was an awkward silence and Drew looked upset, "Are you okay Drew?" I asked.

He sighed, "I guess," he said. "For a second, I thought you weren't gonna show up."

"But I did," I pointed out gently.

There was silence again before Drew spoke, "Do you still like me?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question, "Didn't you hear me tell Lizzy yesterday?" I asked surprised.

"I did, but I want to hear you say it to me," he said as we sat on a stone bench nearby.

I took a deep breath, "I still like you Drew even with everything's that's happened," I said. "But I don't want to cause any scandal for your family."

"I know and understand why you think that, but I don't care Lin, I like you too much," he said as he took a rose to stick in my hair.

I stared at him in surprise, "You heard me, I..like..you, despite the fact that you didn't believe what anyone said," he said.

"Guess I'm like you, I wanted to hear you tell me that," I said with a small smile.

He gave a small smile back before taking my chin in his hand and kissing me gently on the lips.

We broke apart with smiles on our faces, "So…..will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked arrogantly with a smirk as he stood up and gave me his hand.

I smirked back, "I suppose I can," I said arrogantly back in response as I took his hand and he helped me up before we held hands and continued to walk in the rose garden.

"Drew, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it Lin?" he asked.

"Are you okay with having me as your girlfriend since my life as a tendency to go crazy and knowing that there is the chance that I may die?" I asked.

He took my hand and kissed it, "Being who you are is what made me fall for you in the first place. No matter what, I still want to be your boyfriend even if your life is crazy and I want to spend as much time with as I can before you die. No matter what happens, I'll always love you," he said causing me to smile and us to kiss again before we walked to an open area with a water fountain in the middle.

I had a dreamy look on my face causing Drew to become amused, "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Can you dance the waltz?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"Just answer the question," I said.

"No," he said before looking at me curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I know this sounds silly, but I can see this scene as a place where someone or people would do that," I said dreamily.

He smiled and led me out to the open area, "Why don't you teach me then?" he said causing me to smile.

Soon some pokemon began to play music and it made me want to sing.

**May:** Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

I took his hand and had him pull close and took one step as we put our hands in place.

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Soon we started to dance and twirl around the fountain as we continued to sing.

**Drew:** Won't you promise me?

(**May:** Now won't you promise me,

That you'll never forget)

**Drew:** We'll keep dancing

(**May:** To keep dancing)

**Drew and May:** Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

**May:** So can I have this dance?

(**Drew:** Can I have this dance?)

**Drew and May:** Can I have this dance?

**May:** Oh, no mountain's too high and no

**Drew and May:** ocean's too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

**May:** Let it rain,

**Drew and May:** Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

**May:** So can I have this dance?

(**Drew:** Can I have this dance?)

**Drew and May:** Can I have this dance?

Drew put his arm around my stomach as I put my hand around his neck and we danced in a circle starring at each other with a smile as we sang the last bit.

**May:** Can I have this **Drew and May:** dance?

Can I have this dance?

We stopped dancing and kissed again. That whole moment felt like magic, it was wonderful.

We broke out of the kiss and heard the moving of bushes and whispering causing me to roll my eyes and sigh, my aura also picked up six people.

"You guys can come out," I said as Drew put his arm around my waist in a side hug.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen," Dawn said dreamily.

"Wait…how much did you see?" I asked.

"Pretty much the whole thing since we went to look for you guys in the rose garden since that was the most obvious place to look," Leaf said.

"It's nice to see you both got together though and that song you sang sounded sweet," Misty added.

"What gave you the right to spy on us, we didn't do that to you guys," I argued.

"No, but your relationship is very interesting to watch," Dawn said.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"It's even greater that we caught the dance on video," Misty said slyly.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Just by the way Drew led you out to the open area screamed that what you guys were gonna do had to be recorded. Besides, it looked and sounded beautiful. By the way Lin, why did you sing when you shouldn't be?" Leaf asked.

I blushed slightly, "The way the music was and the way we danced, I couldn't help it, and I don't regret it one bit," I said as I gave smile to Drew who kissed me on the head.

"You guys are the cutest," Dawn squealed.

"Very funny, we'll see you guys later," I said as I took Drew's hand and started to pull him to walk with me.

"Well, that was embarrassing," I sighed after we walked throughout the garden away from everyone else.

"That's just the gang for ya," Drew said with a sigh as well before turning to face me. "Is it true what you said when Leaf asked you why you sang?"

I looked at him and gave a smile, "I meant every word, that moment was magical and wonderful not to," I said while putting my hand on his cheek. "I'll always remember it."

Drew smiled at me as we hugged and kissed again while fireworks shot up filling the sky with different colors of light making this one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Sir, the voice sang again but it's now hard to find for some reason, but twenty-five percent of the scan is done and the voice is not located in Sinnoh," Dr. Sebastian reported.

The boss had an evil grin, "No matter, we'll find the voice soon enough."


	20. Jewels, Drugs, & Clowns?

**_November 4th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up and quickly changed and grabbed my pokeballs and backpack before heading to the kitchen to make French toast. While it was cooking, I grabbed some pokemon food I made yesterday and fed my pokemon.

Soon everyone walked into the kitchen from smelling the French toast, "What's for breakfast?" Ash asked dreamily.

"French toast," I said as I returned my pokemon and cleaned up their bowls.

"Yum, you sure know how to make a good breakfast May," Dawn said happily.

"I try," I said with a smile as I started to put French toast on the table for everyone to eat.

Soon we were done eating and left for homeroom, "I find it strange that Brandi hasn't tried to kill you yet Lin?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm beginning to wonder if she even knows I'm Drew's girlfriend."

"I'm not sure, she hasn't given any signs that she knows," Misty said.

"I think it would be best if our relationship should be hidden for the time being," I said to Drew.

"I don't mind, any particular reason why?" Drew asked.

"Well for one thing, your fan club will try to kill me, more or less Brandi will try to humiliate me. I don't mind her trying to take revenge cause I can get back at her for that. It's the forced attention that worries me like with the singing competition. I'm trying to keep a low profile, which doesn't really seem to work," I explained.

"Don't worry about it; the thing you should worry about is Mrs. Roberge's English test. I still feel like I'm gonna fail and I studied for hours yesterday," Leaf whined.

"Don't worry about it Leaf," Gary said as he kissed her cheek. "You'll do fine, besides, you're a smart cookie."

Suddenly I started getting a call on my poketch and saw that it was Max, "What's up Max?" I asked.

"_You've got an urgent caller on your hotline_," he said.

I closed my eyes and used my aura to see if anyone but us was in the area and thankfully no one else was around.

"Patch them through," I said as the gang stood around curious.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was Paris the fashion designer.

"Bonjour Paris, comment puis-je vous aider?" I asked in French. (Hello Paris, how can I help you?)

"_Mai, je suis dans un tas de vols de bijoux lors de mes spectacles les plus récentes de la mode et les bijoux sont empruntés à des familles riches qui ont besoin de les ramener ici demain. Je me demandais si vous pouviez passer sous couverture pour mon défilé de mode aujourd'hui de trouver le voleur et obtenir le dos du bijou_," she said extremely worried. (_May, I'm experiencing a bunch of jewelry thefts during my most recent fashion shows and the jewels are borrowed from wealthy families who need them back by tomorrow. I was wondering if you could go undercover for my fashion show today to find the thief and get the jewel's back_.)

"Je peux venir dans quelques heures, ça vous dérange si mes amis m'aident?" I asked. (I can come in a few hours, do you mind if my friends help me out?)

"_Cela ne me dérange pas, je suppose que le plus sera le mieux. Je vais envoyer mon jet privé en quelques heures, vous voir alors_," she said and ended the call. (_I don't mind, I suppose the more the better. I'll send my private jet in a few hours, see you then_.)

"Care to translate s'il vous plait?" Drew asked.

I looked surprised, "I didn't know you understood French," I said surprised.

"I only know a few phrases, but who was that?" Drew asked.

"That was Paris the fashion designer, she's been hit by a bunch of jewelry thefts in her fashion shows recently. The pieces being stolen are being borrowed from wealthy families and they want their pieces back tomorrow. So Paris asked if I could go undercover and find the thief along with the jewels, she also gave her permission in letting you guys come along with you want," I explained.

"Do you even have to ask me?" Dawn demanded.

I smiled, "I knew you would want to come, but that doesn't mean everyone else wants to," I said.

"Of course we'll come, if anything, it'll be interesting and we'll get to skip part of school today and the whole day tomorrow," Misty said.

I was confused, "Why are you skipping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Dawn asked.

"I've only known you guys for two months, that doesn't mean I know everything," I said.

"My bad, it slipped my mind because I never like going to it. My family throws a charity event every once in a while to help raise money for different organizations," Drew explained.

"Let me guess, your mom would try to auction you off to the highest bidder for a date," I teased.

"How do you know that?" he asked surprised.

I laughed, "It's obvious because of your huge fan club across the region and your mother would do something like that for a good cause," I said with a smirk.

Drew smirked back at me, "Maybe I'll be let off the hook since technically I'm not single."

"Think about that later, right now we have to get to homeroom and take that English test later," I said.

"Oh, why did you have to mention it again?" Leaf whined. "Ugh, why do I stink at English, I just can't seem to do well."

"Leaf, you'll do fine, besides here's a tip, try using a secret reader for the test?" I suggested.

"A what?" Misty asked confused.

"A secret reader, you imagine someone reading the test to you like a singer or actor you like, that way more information retains in your head from hearing someone else's voice reading your test to you and you can understand what you're reading better," I explained.

"How do you know that it'll work?" Leaf asked.

I winked, "Trust me," I said as we walked into homeroom and I took a seat next to Drew.

Before we knew it, it was lunch and all of us but Paul had taken the English test. Leaf looked extremely nervous even though she took the test two class periods ago.

"Leaf you took the test, now relax before you get an ulcer," I said trying to calm her down.

Suddenly there was a bunch of shouting with Brandi chasing a small Chikorita into the cafeteria, "Come back here you little runt so I can whip ya," Brandi screeched.

"Chika," she said scared and was backed into a corner of the room while Brandi called out Rapidash.

"Use Flamethrower," Brandi yelled.

"Lucario Bone Rush," I shouted as I threw his pokeball.

"Ruh," he said as he did protect in front of Chikorita.

"Recall your pokemon," I said sternly as I stood next to Lucario.

"Why should I, that brat of a pokemon slammed me into the school fountain and it's gonna pay," she snapped.

"That's no reason to scare a baby pokemon, now return your pokemon before I make you," I said venomously.

She returned her pokemon quickly and ran out of the lunchroom knowing that I would make her.

"Lucario stand back, your presence is a little bit intimidating," I said gently.

"Ruh," he said and stood next to my friends.

"It's okay little one, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said gently.

"Chika," she said scared as she shook from fear.

I took a step closer and put my hand out.

She used Razor Leaf and started to scratch me up, "Lin!" my friends cried.

I raised my arm out for them to stop coming toward me, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said again as I got closer and put my hand for her to sniff.

She sniffed it and began to cry softly due to being traumatized earlier. I took her in my arms and made my way back to the lunch table so I could grab my backpack and return Lucario.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna help Chikorita out since the poor thing's been traumatized," I said looking at her with empathy." I'll meet you guys back at the dorm after fifth period, Drew can you copy the homework down for me?"

"I suppose I could," he said with a smirk as I made my way back to the dorm with little Chikorita crying softly.

"Shhh…it's okay little one, no one's gonna hurt you," I said gently while petting her leaf as we entered the dorm.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some berry potion to help her calm down and give her energy. As I sat on the couch with Chikorita on my lap, I used my aura to see how she was doing, her wounds were healed but she was still scared.

"You stay right here while I change outfits, okay?" I said.

"Chika," she said sadly as she noticed that I was scratched up.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it, you were scared," I said gently.

"Chika," she said and began to use Aromatherapy to heal the cuts.

"Thanks Chikorita," I said as I pet her leaf before heading to my room.

I changed into a simple skirt, tanktop, cardigan, and flats before put my hair in a loose bun at the base of my neck and a touch of makeup since it would be appropriate to dress up a small bit since we were heading to a fashion show.

I came back out to see that Chikorita was a little calmer than before. I sat back on the couch before talking to her calmly while petting her leaf making her smile and use Sweet Scent.

Soon everyone walked back through door, "Why's it smell so nice in here?" Leaf asked.

"Chikorita used Sweet Scent," I said as I continued to pet her making her beam in happiness.

Max soon called on my poketch, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"_The gadgets for your mission are in your safe_," he said. "_And Paris' jet will be at the airport in thirty minutes_."

"Thanks Max," I said as I stood up but Chikorita began to look sad. "I'll be back, don't worry."

Soon I walked into my room to pull out gadgets for everyone and went back to the common room.

"Hey Max, care to explain the gadgets," I asked as I called on my poketch.

"_Sure, give me a sec_," he said.

Suddenly a part of the wall slide open and a huge screen came out with Max's picture and alongside it was a column with a picture of each gadget.

"Geez Max, did you hack the whole dorm or something?" I asked.

"_No, but I figured putting a monitor in would prove usefully for stuff like this_," he explained. "_It's basically a huge touch screen computer_."

"Care to explain the gadgets?" I asked getting back on topic.

"_Okay, first there's the poketch, it's the latest model actually with a built in grappling gun, small computer scanner, and a bunch other features, you guys can keep those_," Max said.

"Thanks Max," Leaf said as she grabbed an emerald green one.

Everyone else soon grabbed theirs, Misty's was teal, Dawn's was pink, Gary's was purple, Paul's was black, Ash's was yellow, Drew's was lime green, and mine was red.

"_Next there's the earbud communicator, infrared contact lenses, and the holographic generator ring_," Max said.

"What does the holographic generator ring do?" Dawn asked.

"It changes your facial features," I explained as I put mine on and it showed I had short black hair, green eyes, and my facial features changed.

I took it off as Max continued, "_May gets the laser nail file, the fingernail darts, and the tracking device pendant, just press the center in front of whatever piece of jewelry you'll wear and it will mimic it_," Max said. "_Also I downloaded a map of the building where the fashion show is to take place_."

"You rock Max, as always," I said with a grin. "We'll keep you posted."

"We better get going and take Chikorita to the Pokemon Center," Drew said as we left the dorm.

We soon walked into the center to find Brock at the front desk, "Hi you guys, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"Can you watch Chikorita, we need to get going," I said hoping he would catch the point.

"Of course Lin," he said in understanding as I put Chikorita on the ground.

"Chika," she cried and used Vine Whip to stop me.

"Chika," she said as she walked up to me and rubbed her head against my leg causing Brock to smile in amusement.

"It seems that Chikorita doesn't want you to leave," Brock said.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Chika," she said while nodding happily.

I grabbed an empty pokeball before stooping down and Chikorita tapped the center causing her to go inside.

The pokeball shook and a moment later it dinged. I picked it up and let Chikorita out. She jumped into my arms and began to snuggle.

"Now Chikorita, I want you to stay in your pokeball once we get on the plane okay? I don't want you to get hurt while we're busy, understand?" I asked.

"Chika," she said firmly while nodding her head.

I gave her a smile and put her on the ground so she could walk beside me.

Soon we reached the airport and I saw Paris' plane with Paris' butler, "Bonjour Emile," I greeted.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," he said formally.

"Bonjour May," Paris said.

"Bonjour Paris," I greeted happily.

"Emile partons immédiatement," Paris said as we all got on board. (Emile let us depart immediately.)

"Oui Madame," he said as the plane doors closed and we were talking off for Hearthome City.

"Thanks so much for helping me out May," she said gratefully.

"I'm glad to help, these are the friends I was talking to you about earlier," I said.

"Quel garçon est celui qui était censé être pris fixement vous pour retour?" she asked causing me to blush. (Which boy is the one who was supposed to be caught staring at you for homecoming?)

"L'une greenhaired," I said. (The greenhaired one.)

"Not that I want to be rude, but can you please speak English," Misty said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I have a habit of speaking French constantly," Paris said sheepishly.

"So what has been happening with the jewel thefts?" I asked.

Paris sighed, "At everyone fashion show since Sunday, someone comes in and causes smoke to appear around the model wearing the necklace. Then the thief steals the necklace and takes off without a trace."

"Alright, we'll do our best to help catch the thief. Can you pull up your designing table so my friends and I can plan?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she pressed a button for a table to appear.

"Merci Paris," I said as I pressed a few buttons on the screen and a map of the runway and backstage appeared.

"Paris, what's the piece of jewelry being shown today?" Leaf asked.

"The Ruby Teardrop, it's being worn with the last dress on the fashion show," she said.

"Okay, would it work for me to take place of the model?" I asked.

"Actually, the model who was supposed to wear that dress got sick this morning," Paris said.

"For the dresses that me and Dawn have to wear, do you have duplicates?" I asked.

"Yes, I've had the habit of doing that after the first incident of when you went undercover as a model for me," she said with a smile.

"Wait, you were a model before?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, for about five hours and I ripped the dress in the process, but I struck inspiration for Paris though in designing dresses after that," I said sheepishly.

"You're gonna look so pretty May," Dawn gushed. "You're so lucky."

"Out of curiosity, what is the last dress?" Leaf asked.

I blushed slightly, "It's a tradition at the end of every fashion show to end with a wedding dress," I explained.

"I believe it'll suit you nicely May," Paris said.

I nodded before continuing and changing the topic, "So I guess the plan is that Dawn and I will go uncover as models. Misty and Leaf will be undercover backstage and the guys will take spots around the runway."

"Madame, we are about to land," Emile said.

We soon put on the contact lenses, holographic generators, and earbud communicators. After we landed, a car came and transported us to the building where the fashion show was to be. We split off in different directions and started looking for anything suspicious. We didn't find anything and soon the fashion show was beginning. Dawn was being dressed her in her first dress along with myself while the guys got into position and Leaf and Misty kept an eye open backstage.

The fashion show was coming to a close and I quickly made the tracking device pendant look like the Ruby Teardrop and got dressed in the wedding gown.

"Any signs of suspicion?" I asked.

"_Negative out here_," Gary said.

"_Negative backstage_," Leaf said.

"Drew do a scan at the rafters, I think that's probably where the thief will come down," I said as I started to walk toward backstage.

"_You look so pretty May_," Dawn gushed.

"_Ditto_," Leaf and Misty said at the same time.

"Girls focus," I said sternly. "Drew did you find anything?"

"_No…..….wait, there is someone up there_," he said urgently.

"Girls get up front," I said quickly as I walked out onto the runway in the wedding dress.

The wedding dress was strapless with a red outline border on top with white and silver gems along with embroidery. The top also had a detailed design in silver embroidery while the skirt had the same detailed silver embroidery design in front and the edge of the skirt and train had red trim. The back of the dress had a strip of red in the middle that went from the back to the edge of the train.

As I made my way up to the front, smoke began to appear. What the gang didn't know was that I was gonna be kidnapped since the thieves couldn't take the necklace off me in the short period of time that they had.

"_May_!" Drew yelled.

"Max, now!" I shouted as a rag was placed on my face causing me to go unconscious.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"May!" I shouted.

"_Max, now_!" I heard May shout.

I tried to see her through the smoke, but it was too thick. As it began to clear, I saw a mask figure trying to take the necklace off but was failing so he took May in the process and ran off.

"Guys, May was knocked unconscious and she's been kidnapped," I said urgently.

"_The tracking pendant has been activated, her location is on your poketch_," Max reported. "_She's moving fast, I'd say she's in some sort of transportation._"

"_We better group up and go after her_," Misty said.

"_After you get together, keep your distance. The point of May making herself the bait is so that she can be taken to where the other jewelry pieces are_," Max explained.

"Wait, she knew that this would happen?" I asked.

"_More or less, but then again, this is how May rolls_," Max said tiredly. "_From the looks of the tracking device, May stopped moving, you better get going_."

"_Let's meet and leave from the back to draw less attention_," Leaf said.

"From the coordinates that Max gave us, May is outside the city somewhere," Misty said as we met up.

Soon I called out Flygon while Dawn and Paul rode Togekiss, Ash and Misty rode Charizard, and Gary and Leaf rode on Arcanine.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at a log cabin in the forest outside the city. I turned on the infrared contact lenses and saw that May was lying on the floor in the back corner with two men sitting at a table in the corner towards the front.

"Looks like May's still knocked out and the thieves are in the corner of the cabin," I said.

"Let's split up," Dawn suggested. "The girls and I will go after May and you guys take care of the thieves."

"Right," everyone said and we split up.

* * *

(May's POV)

I started to wake up and saw that everything looked fuzzy, ugh…..stupid chloroform. After blinking a few times to regain my vision, I saw that I was bound in ropes and the thieves were sitting at a table with their back to me. I need to get out of here, I looked around to see that no one else was in here and quietly tried to grab my laser nail file from inside the dress. It was pointless since the ropes were too tight.

Suddenly the thieves saw that I was awake, "Ah, so the young model has decided to awaken," the stout thief said.

"Where's the necklace?" the other thief asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

The other thief pulled out a knife, "Why don't you tell us where the necklace is otherwise that lovely dress with turn more red than white," he threatened.

Suddenly the door burst open causing the thieves to turn around. I quickly kicked the thief with the knife in the back causing him to drop the knife in surprise. While the guys dealt with the thieves, the girls helped get the ropes off me. All of a sudden my holographic generator ring short-circuited and I was back to my normal self.

"Wait, you're May Maple," the stout thief said scared.

I smirked, "And you're busted," I said and I went outside to their car and pulled out the jewelry pieces that they stole earlier in the week.

"Max, did you notify Officer Jenny?" I asked.

"_I contacted her a couple of minutes ago, she should be there any second_," he reported.

"Thanks Max," I said as Officer Jenny arrived.

"Here are the thieves of the jewelry thefts," I said.

"Thanks for the help," she said gratefully as her officers took the criminals away. "We've trying to capture these jewel thieves for months."

"We'll return the stolen jewelry to Paris," I said.

"Alright May, nice dress by the way, it suits you well," she complimented before driving away.

"Well, we better head back to return the jewelry," I said tiredly.

"You okay May?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, I just have a killer headache from the chloroform," I said.

Drew still looked concerned as Gary, Ash, Dawn, and he called out their pokemon.

Soon we were riding in pairs and I was with Drew on Flygon. As we flew, I was finding it incredibly hard to stay awake. When arriving back at the runway, everyone else returned the jewelry pieces while I changed out of the wedding dress back into my outfit from earlier. Max soon called my poketch asking for an update as I walked back to the group.

"The thieves have been captured and all the stolen pieces have been returned," I reported with a yawn.

"_May, you're feeling the after effects of chloroform aren't you_?" he asked concerned.

"I'm guessing as much, stupid headache," I muttered as the headache intensified slightly and I put a hand to my head.

"_Drew, keep an eye on her, the effects of chloroform are painful_," Max said.

Drew nodded as Paris walked up to us, "Thanks again for your help, I'll give you a ride back to Lilycove City," she said.

Soon we were on the plane and flying back, I was resting my head against the window, my headache was at its peak and I was exhausted. I was doing my best to fight it, but it wasn't working.

"May stop," Drew said gently. "Just take a small nap, I'll wake you up when we land."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks Drew," I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head and I was out like a light.

* * *

**_November 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

When I woke up, I saw that I was back in my room at the dorm and the headache was still there, but it didn't hurt as bad. I also saw that Chikorita was sleeping next to me, guess she must have popped out of her pokeball at one point.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00 AM. Geez, I slept for twelve hours without realizing it. I noticed that Dawn wasn't in bed or in the bathroom so I decided to head into the kitchen to find everyone there eating breakfast.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Drew teased.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically as I started to make a cup of tea.

"You feeling better?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, just a faint headache. Surprisingly, I'm doing better than the last time I was drugged," I said. "I think I'm building an immune system to it."

"How many times have you been drugged?" Misty asked.

"Let's see," I said before counting off the times on my fingers. "There was the art museum theft, the undercover mission for poffins, the undercover mission for the drug ring, that one was harsh. Let's see, there was the clown incident, that was horrible," I said while shivering. "Oh yea, there was the time with the booze ring, then the pokemon evolution stone theft, and the theft of snow globes where the thief was a completely loony."

Everyone stared at me wide eyed, "You were drugged seven times," Leaf said astonished.

"Eight if you count yesterday," I pointed out as I brought my mug of tea to the table.

"Now you have us curious, especially the clown incident," Dawn said.

I shivered again, "Sweet Arceus, it was terrible and embarrassing," I said while becoming red.

"Tell us," Leaf said interested.

"Heck no," I said appalled.

"Please," Dawn begged.

"No," I said.

"We could always go to Max," Drew teased evilly.

I glared at him, "You wouldn't dare," I said through clenched teeth.

"Try me," he said with a smirk as he started pressing buttons on his poketch.

I groaned, "Fine, better to hear it from me than him," I grumbled.

"We're waiting," Leaf said.

I sighed, "The mission happened a year ago, there was a circus going around the Johto region and they were trying to steal from people as they watched the show. I went undercover as a clown when I heard that they were gonna steal the Sapphire Star necklace from Lady Grey who was attending the performance that evening. During the show, the ringmaster was about to steal the necklace when I took a squirt bottle and sprayed him with water causing him to get caught in the act. That's when everything broke into a panic with everyone leaving the arena screaming because the ringmaster threatened to kill me. Then the other clowns drenched me with water to remove the make-up and decided to be hilarious and steal my pants before I could lay any hits. So I had to kick butt with no pants, which was not fun.

Then a knife thrower cut off a chunk of my hair and my shirt was tattered up causing all the bad guys to crack up. Suddenly, someone put a cloth to my face and it knocked me out. I woke up later to see that I was in an alleyway with my poketch taken and my earbud communicator busted. I thought I could sneak away to find clothes, right? Wrong, I was caught by a guy who shouted out that I was disturbing the peace and acting stupid, granted I was drugged. It got more embarrassing when I called Officer Jenny a daft bimbo who couldn't catch a Snorlax and she threw me in a jail cell. Then I got so out of it that I use my one free call to call a random number and acted like a British sales person trying to sell inflatable pants.

Hours later Max tracked me down, took me home, and gave me the antidote for the drug. I later learned that the circus was shut down and everyone arrested with all the stolen goods returned. Because of what happened the day before, I barely won the contest the next day. It took everything I had to not cry from embarrassment with a chunk of my hair gone. Now I can never forget the incident without Max blackmailing me about it," I finished.

Everyone then burst out laughing, "It's not funny," I whined as my face turned red.

Everyone calmed down slightly as Drew sneakily texted Max asking for the blackmail. Suddenly I heard my voice and became pale.

_"Hello, Ed's Subs," a guy said._

_"Ello governor, would you be interested in buying a new product?" I asked in a British voice._

_"Excuse me?" the guy asked confused._

_"I'm sellin' a new revolutionary product called inflatable pants," I said in a British voice. "Would you happen to be interested in buying a pair?"_

_"I think you have the wrong number," the guy said confused._

_"No no no sir, I called the right person, you sound like the man who needs a pair," I argued._

_"But I….," the guy started to say._

_"Sorry chum, I've got to get back to the ole grind, chat with you again sometime, too-da-loo," I said cheerfully in a British accent then hung up the phone._

Everyone burst out laughing so hard that Gary and Ash fell out of their chairs, "It's not funny, I had no idea with what I was doing or saying," I whined.

"I'm sorry May, but…," Dawn started to say but couldn't finish because she started to laugh again.

I was annoyed with everyone's behavior, so I stood up and stomped out to my room.

"May come on," Dawn said trying to calm me down, but I slammed the door and sat on my bed fuming as she knocked on it as everyone else stood behind her.

"May unlock the door," Dawn said calmly.

"I don't see why I should if you are gonna laugh at me," I snapped.

"May we're sorry, please open the door," Leaf begged.

I still didn't do it, "May…please?" Drew asked.

I sighed and went to open the door, "We're sorry May, we couldn't help it, it was just too funny," Misty said guiltily.

"Alright, I forgive you guys, but if you tell anyone else, you're gonna be pranked hard," I threatened as I cracked my knuckles.

Everyone gulped, they knew I could do a good prank ever since the incident with Drew. This caused me to smile, "Good," I said happily.

"Geez, you sure know how to deliver a threat," Ash said scared.

I shrugged, "I had practice when I went undercover for that drug ring, you had to play it tough," I said as Dawn looked at her poketch concerned.

"Drew shouldn't you be leaving soon for the charity event?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Drew suddenly had a panicked look on his face, "Crap, if I don't show up, my mom is probably gonna kill me," he said scared.

I was confused, "How is your mother gonna hurt you, she seems incredibly nice," I said.

"She's like you, she can be nice and also have an evil side," he said.

"Hmm, do you dodge out of family events like this a lot?" I asked.

"Mostly," he said.

"That's why she has her evil side, never avoid what women want you to do otherwise they can getcha good," I said knowingly.

"Speaking of the event, we should get ready to go to," Dawn said.

"You guys have fun," I said as I started to head to the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming May?" Leaf asked.

I shrugged, "I was never asked to," I said before taking my mug and putting it in the sink.

"May, can you please come, otherwise I'll be auctioned off," Drew said scared.

"Hmm…nah, I think you getting auctioned off would be good revenge for this morning unless you can convince me otherwise," I teased.

He smirked and gave me a kiss on the lips causing me to blush, "I suppose I could come," I agreed flustered.

"Good," he said with a wink before leaving to change along with everyone else.

I quickly went back to my room and changed into a one shoulder, dark blue-grey top with bunches in it to give it texture, denim capris, dark grey sparkly flats with black and silver flowers at the tips, a dusty blue rose cameo pendant, and a light blue flower and dark grey cluster alternating bracelet. I then put my hair in a twisty ponytail and quickly put on my poketch along with my pokeballs before going into the common room to find everyone but Dawn out there.

Misty and Leaf were wearing a teal and an emerald green summer dress while the guys wore jeans with dress shirts.

"Hey May, are those the same fingernail darts from yesterday?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, I can't take them off until I use them," I explained.

"Well that's annoying," Misty said.

I shrugged, "Not really, it's a nice back up in case something goes down," I said before looking over my shoulder. "Dawn, you coming?"

"I'm coming," Dawn huffed as she came into the common room wearing a light pink summer dress. "Aren't you a bit under dressed May?"

"No, I've been to a few events like this and the dress code is decent/nice casual," I said before looking at my poketch. "We better get going unless Drew suffers his mom's wrath."

"Dawn, I'm gonna kill you if May is right," Misty threatened. She didn't want to wear a dress unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No killing please, I don't want to clean up the blood," I said as we left the dorm for the airport.

"Besides Mist, I think you look great," Ash said as he gave Misty a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

"May, you said you've been to a few events like this before, which ones did you go to?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I've been to a few events related to the charity fund for an orphan organization in the Hoenn region, that's a where a chunk of my Top Coordinator money goes and I've attended some of their events in the past when I had the time," I said as we reached the airport.

Soon we were taking off in Drew's family jet for LaRousse, "Drew do you know what charity your family is supporting in the event today?" I asked.

"No, it changes every time and I don't know what charities my family supports," he said.

"Is Lizzy gonna be there?" I asked.

"She should be, if I have to be there, she does too, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I have the feeling that she is going to be hounding me again, I don't know what I'm gonna do if she tells her opinion to me again," I sighed as I rested my head against my hand.

"What opinion is that?" Dawn asked confused.

I blushed, "That I should be a Hayden."

"What's wrong with that?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "Nothing is, it's just that I'm sixteen and I don't even know if I'll live because of the prophecy."

"Speaking of that, you seem to be taking this whole prophecy thing okay since you learned about it," he said.

I gave a small smile, "I guess I've had a lot of nice distractions allowing me to not think about."

"Am I one of them?" he teased.

"Maybe," I teased back and then had a thoughtful look on my face.

"What's wrong May?" he asked.

"I'm wondering how we're gonna tell your family about us because I don't' want the gang to blurt it especially with a ton of people around. Do you know how much the paparazzi would gossip about it, not to mention our fan clubs wanting to murder us," I said concerned.

"Don't worry May, we'll get there before the event will start and besides, I'm hoping that our relationship will be reason enough for me not to get auctioned off," he said as he cringed.

I kissed his cheek, "Relax, it's not the worst thing in the world," I said.

"Maybe to you, but it's a scary thought to me. Do you know how many of my fan girls want to date me?" he asked.

"A lot," I said as I held his hand. "Just don't worry about it right now, it'll all work out."

He relaxed at my touch and gave me a smile, "Thanks May."


	21. The Charity Event

**_November 5th (LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

We arrived in LaRousse in no time and were riding in a limo on our way to the event center where the charity fundraiser was supposed to be. Thankfully, no paparazzi were around when we got out and we went inside to find Max near the entrance.

"What are you doing here Max?" I asked after I gave him a hug with everyone else following Drew inside the event center.

"Lizzy invited me," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Drew begged me to so he could give his mother a reason not to auction him off," I said while rolling my eyes.

"So is this a date?" Max teased.

I blushed, "I guess you could say it is."

"Does this make you a couple?" he teased again.

"Yea, we got together the night of homecoming," I said.

"We'll I'm happy for ya, but this means I get to explain the rules to him," he said sternly.

"You will do no such thing, especially now since he's uptight about being auctioned off," I said firmly.

"He's got it coming though," he warned.

"Who's got what coming?" Drew asked as he came back with the gang.

"The rules for dating my sister," he said firmly causing me to put my head in my hand.

"Not now Max," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hey May," Lizzy said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Lizzy, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, can I see your aura before people show up?" she asked.

"I guess," I said as I made a small sphere in my hands.

"That's cool, wish I could do that," Lizzy said in awe.

"By the way May, how are you feeling from yesterday?" Max asked.

"I'm doing a lot better, and by the way, thanks for sending the phone clip," I snapped causing the gang to snicker.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he teased.

"You are gonna…...ahhh," I said frustrated throwing my hands down.

Drew came up and gave me a side hug while kissing my cheek, "Calm down air head, we don't want you to fry any brain cells," he teased causing Lizzy to look shocked and then excited.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes while Drew smirked causing Lizzy to smirk in response, "Yea, you're one step closer to becoming my sister-in-law," she said happily.

I put my head in my hand again, "Why do I bother," I sighed.

"Lizzy, can you stop making references like that out of respect for May?" Drew asked.

"Hmm…nah, cause it will happen," she said smirking.

"What will happen?" Jennifer asked as she and husband came into the room.

"That May will become my sister-in-law," Lizzy said arrogantly with a smirk causing me to blush and shake my head while still holding it in my hand.

"Now I can understand why you get annoyed with me sometimes," Drew said.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked.

"Drew's dating May," Lizzy said happily.

"Finally, you two look so cute together," she said causing me and Drew to blush.

"I told you," Dawn said.

"Especially at homecoming night," Misty added.

"Really Misty," I whined.

"It's too cute not to show," she said as she pulled out her phone.

"What's too cute not to show?" Max asked.

"This," Misty said as she showed the video of me and Drew dancing in the garden to Max and Drew's family.

I blushed as everyone watched the video. Drew saw my discomfort and gave me a side hug.

"Ahh, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Lizzy gushed.

"I have to agree with you Lizzy," Jennifer said with a smile.

"So now that May and I are a couple, can I please not be auctioned off?" Drew begged.

Jennifer had a look of thought on her face, "I think I can let it slide," she said with a smile. "Though you have to stick around and not avoid the event."

"Done," Drew said quickly.

"Speaking of the event, it looks like everyone will be arriving soon," I said as I looked at my poketch.

"You're right May, we better get ready," Jennifer said as she went to the other room to see that everything was ready.

A variety of people began to arrive ranging from teens to elderly people. I also learned that the organization for the event was the children's hospital here in LaRousse. The event was actually going really well and a group of kids from the hospital were here.

I was chatting with the gang as I heard a small "excuse me" from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked politely while turning around to see a girl about nine years old with brown hair in two braids and green eyes.

"Are you May Maple?" she asked shyly.

I gave a smile, "I am, who are you and your friends?" I asked as I noticed some more kids a small distance away.

"My name is Sarah, my friends behind me are Chris, Lucy, David, Julie, John, and Amy," she said. "We were wondering if you could sign our autograph book?"

"I'd be happy to," I said as I signed it.

"Thanks, you guys can sign it too," Sarah said to the gang as her friends came up shyly.

"I'd be happy to," Dawn said cheerfully as she signed it before handing it off for everyone else to sign.

"Thanks very much," Sarah said gratefully.

"Are you patients at the children's hospital?" I asked.

"We are, we're some of the kids there. There are a lot more but we were chosen to come down here to represent the hospital," Lucy explained who looked thirteen.

"That's cool, are your parents here?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly a little girl looked upset and ran off, "Did I say something bad?" Dawn asked concerned.

"You didn't, our parents are here but Amy's. Her parents died a few months ago and her only family is an aunt who travels constantly on business," Sarah explained.

"Poor Amy," I said sadly. "I'll go talk to her."

I soon walked out where Amy did and saw that she was sitting next to a pond that was outside looking at the water. I walked up slowly and sat next to her.

After a few moments she finally spoke, "Why did they die?" she asked sadly.

"They didn't want to, it's just that bad things happen to us that we can't control," I said honestly.

"I still don't understand why I feel so alone," she cried as tears began to fall down her face.

I took her into my arms and let her cry with a few of my own falling, "Believe me, I understand how you feel. My own parents died when I was seven and their death shattered me and even though I had my brother, I felt completely alone," I said sadly as she sniffed before I had her look up at me.

"Believe me when I say that you are never alone, you are always surrounded by those who care about you and even though your parents are gone, they are still in here," I said as I pointed to her heart. "And they will always be with you so that you will never be alone."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I felt alone for the longest time, I finally realized that many people cared for me and that my parents never really left. They were always with me ever since they died," I said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, I do feel their presence somehow and I guess my friends do care for me," she agreed.

"Does the hospital have any pokemon?" I asked.

"No, they don't like having pokemon there," she said sadly.

I took out Chikorita's pokeball, "I want you to meet a friend of mine," I said as I tossed it into the air.

"Chika," she said happily.

"It's a Chikorita," Amy said happily.

"That's right, I found her yesterday after someone was trying to scare her to death. I want to find her a nice home and I think you and the other kids at the hospital will be a nice place for her to stay," I explained with a smile.

"But the warden, Nancy, won't allow pokemon," Amy said sadly as she pet Chikorita's leaf making her beam with happiness.

"I'll have a chat with her, but I feel that Chikorita feels alone as well. I think that she will be a good friend to you while you're in the hospital," I said.

"Thanks May," Amy said with a smile as she gave me a hug.

"You're welcome," I said and noticed that the gang, Amy's friends, and an older woman standing behind.

"Chikorita, would you like to cheer up children like Amy all the time?" I asked.

"Chika," she said happily as she rubbed herself against Amy.

"How would you like to live at the children's hospital and cheer children like Amy up?" I asked.

"Chika," she said with a smile.

"Good," I said with a smile. "Amy, why don't you introduce Chikorita to your friends."

"Okay," she said as she and Chikorita raced off to Amy's friends.

I stood up as the everyone else walked up to me, "I want to thank you for getting Amy to talk, she stopped talking after finding out her parents died," the elderly lady said sadly.

"I'm glad I was able to help, all I did was speak from the heart and my own experience. Are you the warden of the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Nancy," she said.

"I was wondering if Chikorita could stay at the hospital and play with the children while they stay at the hospital," I said while watching the children play with Chikorita.

"I don't know, we aren't supposed to have pokemon at the hospital," she said.

"I think there should be," I said firmly. "Because these children should have experience with pokemon while in a hospital, they are future trainers and coordinators who should experience meeting with many different pokemon no matter if they are on their journey or in the hospital. Also, Chikorita can help comfort the children who feel lonely like Amy was."

"Young lady, I believe you're right, it would be a good idea to have a pokemon in the hospital to comfort the children," she agreed with a smile.

"Good, here's Chikorita's pokeball, I believe she'll be good for the kids," I said as I handed over the pokeball.

"Thanks so much," Nancy said gratefully.

Suddenly I heard a scream coming from the kids and I saw that it was Amy was beginning grabbed by a huge crane arm and being lifted into the sky with Chikorita in her arms.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James finished.

"No no no, I'm not hearing this again," I shouted as I ran to the kids.

"How dare you interrupt our motto," Jessie screeched.

"How dare you steal and kidnap," I retorted as I threw three of my pokeballs. "Team, let's go!"

Soon Lucario, Blaziken, and Altaria appeared, "Lucario use Aura sphere and Blaziken use Ember, Altaria get ready," I shouted as Lucario and Blaziken shot their attacks at mechanical arm breaking it cause Amy to fall with Chikorita in her arms.

"Altaria fly and catch them, Blaziken, lift off," I shouted as I broke into a run toward Blaziken who was crouched down with his hands together. I took a step in them and he threw me in the air. When I got about two-thirds of the way to the balloon, I crossed my arms so that my hands touched my shoulders and flung them straight fast activating the fingernail darts to hit the balloon and cause a bunch of holes to appear.

"Dragonair let's go," I shouted as I tossed her pokeball for her to appear.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," they shouted as they disappeared with their balloon not before something hit Dragonair hard causing her to faint. Now I was falling down with no one to catch me.

"May!" everyone shouted.

"Dragonair return, Glaceon use Ice Beam to make a pillar with a branch," I shouted as I swapped pokemon.

"Glace," she said and did as I asked.

Soon I used my poketch to shoot the grappling line and it wound around the branch, I then swung down and around to the ground safely.

"Are you okay?" I asked Amy as I let the grappling line go from my poketch.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me," she said.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Don't thank me, thank my pokemon, they saved you," I said gesturing to my team.

"Thanks, Chika," Amy and Chikorita said gratefully.

"Your pokemon are so cool," Chris said in awe.

"Hang on let me call out my other two," I said as I tossed my last two pokeballs into the air.

Soon Skitty appeared along with Dragonair who appeared to look faint.

"Here you go Dragonair," I said as I pulled some healing Pokeblock from my pocket.

"Dragonair," she said happily after she was healed.

"Can you have a battle?" Sarah asked with big eyes causing me to smile.

"I don't see why not, Drew?" I asked.

He had a smirk, "Why not, I've been wanting to battle with Roserade, just prepare to lose," he teased.

"In your dreams grasshead," I teased back as he called out Roserade. "Glaceon you're up."

"Glace," she said.

"I'll referee," Dawn said cheerfully. "This battle is a single battle with no substitutions and begin!"

"Roserade use Petal Dance," Drew shouted.

"Counter with Blizzard," I shouted.

The Blizzard froze the Petal Dance causing frozen petals to fall everywhere.

"Roserade use Bullet Seed," Drew shouted.

"Hmm….okay Glaceon you know what to do," I said with a smirk.

"Glace," she said and quickly used Dig to dodge.

"Use Shadow Ball," I shouted.

"Rose," she shouted as she got hit with Shadow Ball.

"Use Mega Drain," Drew shouted.

"Dodge it," I shouted.

Unfortunately, Glaceon wasn't fast enough and got hit hard, "Are you alright?" I called concerned.

"Glace," she said determined.

"Alright, use Ice Shard," I shouted.

"Roserade use Bullet Seed," Drew shouted.

The Bullet Seed knocked out the Ice Shard and hit Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam," I shouted.

"Jump and use Stun Spore," Drew shouted.

Glaceon covered the whole area in ice but Roserade dodged and used Stun Spore at Glaceon before she could move.

"Finish with Solar Beam," Drew shouted.

"Glaceon dodge it," I cried in vain knowing she couldn't but I was hoping she could.

"Glace," she cried weakly trying to dodge it but was paralyzed from Stun Spore.

Solar beam hit Glaceon hard causing her to faint.

"Glaceon is no longer able to battle, the winner of the match is Drew and Roserade," Dawn announced.

I rushed up to Glaceon to see that the Stun Spore was starting to take effect. I quickly knelt down next to her while grabbing some healing Pokeblock and gave it to her.

"Glace," she said weakly after eating it.

"Relax," I said gently before returning her. "You battled well, take a good rest."

"Not bad May, but I warned you that you would lose," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes before turning to Roserade, "Thanks for the battle," I said with a smile.

"Roserade," she said with a nod.

"That was awesome," Sarah said with shiny eyes.

"I wish I could do well like that in a contest battle," Lucy said sadly.

"Are you a coordinator?" I asked.

"I was before I became incredibly sick. I don't know if I'll go back to it after I leave. I feel that I'm not any good at it, I haven't won a ribbon in a long time," she explained.

I gave her a small smile, "I understand how you feel, when I started out as a coordinator, I had no confidence in myself at all. When I was doing the contest circuit in Johto a few years ago, I fell into a rut of where I lost three contests in a row and I thought about quitting. Understand that coordinators and trainers alike face hard times like you when facing loss, but don't give up. If being a coordinator is what you want to do, train hard and bond with your pokemon. Together both of you will shine and achieve what you dream."

Lucy gave a small smile, "Thanks May, I'll try harder, seeing two top coordinators battle has given me inspiration and determination to continue training when I leave," she said determined with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, I wish you the best of luck," I said.

"Is it true that you put together the tribute a few weeks ago at the Wallace Cup?" Julie asked shyly.

"Somewhat, the girls and I put it together," I said.

"May, stop, it was you who came up with the idea," Misty said.

"But you girls helped me put it together," I pointed out.

"So you came up with the idea?" David asked.

"Yes," I said while nodding.

"What made you pick that song?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the lyrics came from a poem written by Georgia Winter and I transcribed it into a song," I said.

"So you basically wrote a song," Lucy said.

"You could say that," I agreed.

"Could you sing a song to raise money?" Sarah asked.

I became flustered, "I don't know, I don't think people would want me to."

"I believe that's a good idea," Nancy agreed. "Everyone loved you singing at the tribute and it would be for a good cause."

"Please?" John begged with big eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, "I guess I could sing something if people donate enough," I said finally giving in.

"Yea!" the kids cheered as they rushed inside excitedly with Nancy following them.

I sighed causing Lucario to look at me, "_What's wrong_?" he asked.

"_I shouldn't be singing, but I couldn't say no to little John or the other kids_," I said worriedly. "_I feel I'm bringing my own downfall_."

"_So be it, do what you want to do. I can sense that your aura is intertwined with music, you can't help it, music is who you are_," he said firmly.

I gave a small smile, "_I suppose your right and it is for a good cause_," I said as everyone else stared at me.

"You okay May?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'm fine now, Lucario helped point something out to me. Music is who I am, who cares if it's my downfall, I can't help but sing and in this case it's for a good cause," I said causing everyone else to smile.

"Glad to see you're taking it well," Misty said.

"I'm glad too because I hate to not sing," I said. "I wonder how much the money the kids were able to raise?"

Soon Sarah came outside incredibly excited, "We were able to raise $3000 pokedollars in ten minutes," she said happily.

I was shocked along with everyone else, "Everyone raised that much?" I asked astonished.

"Yup, now come on May, everyone is waiting for you to sing," she said impatiently as she started dragging me inside with the gang following me along with Roserade and my pokemon.

We walked into the main room to see that everyone began to clap and I made my way on stage, "Hi everyone, I wrote this song a little while ago, I hope you enjoy it," I said as music began to play.

**May: **Into your head, into your mind

Out of your soul, race through your veins

You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,

Out of the dark, sunlight again.

You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Rushin' through your hair,

Rushin' through your head,

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,

Lifting your feet right off the ground,

You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,

Rushin' through your hair,

Rushin' through your head,

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,

Imagine everything you can.

All the colors start to blend,

Your system overloads again.

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I finished singing, soon everyone in the whole room applauded while the kids from the hospital looked extremely happy. That made me feel really good and I decided that I wasn't gonna stop here.

"Thanks so much for the applause everyone," I said as everyone settled down. "I'm gonna make a deal with you, if all of you can donate another total of $5000 pokedollars, I'll sing another song."

I walked off stage to where everyone was, "That was incredible," Sarah said with her eyes shining brightly.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said with a laugh.

"You really will sing another song?" Amy asked.

"If people raise enough money," I said before a twinkle appeared in my eyes. "If I do sing another song, it's gonna be catchy so be prepared for some fun."

I saw that on the screen showing the amount of money being raised that it already hit $3000 again, "What song are you gonna sing?" Lucy asked.

"It's another one that I wrote a little while ago," I said before I saw with wide eyes that the goal of $5000 pokedollars was made.

"I'll be right back, I've got to find Max," I said leaving everyone confused.

I soon found Max sitting by Lizzy, "hey Max, you think you can help me out?" I asked.

"Sure May whatcha need?" he asked.

I whispered my plan in his ear causing him to smile, "You bet May," he said happily as he followed me backstage.

Once everything was set and I was wearing a mic, I walked onstage again to hear more applause, "Thanks everyone for all the money you just donated and I hope you like this song and it gets you moving.

Soon you could hear guitar starting to play and I began to sing.

**May:** Here I am, once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in to let it go

Soon I started to dance as I continued to sing causing people to clap to the rhythm of the song.

And you don't know

Where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

I threw a smoke pelt at the ground causing a small puff of smoke to appear as I "disappeared" with Kirlia using Teleport for me to wind up next to the kids from the hospital causing them to smile in surprise as I continued to sing and dance.

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Then I signaled for them to follow me back onto the stage to dance with me as I continued to perform.

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Reaching high

Feeling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done

That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breathe the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

Soon I did a few dance moves and did a back flip to land on my feet before singing the chorus one last time with the kids dancing like crazy.

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it SHINE!

Soon the song stopped with the kids and I striking a pose causing everyone to applause and Jennifer walked on stage causing the applause to die down.

"I believe that was one awesome performance," she said causing everyone to applaud again.

"May do you think you could raise the goal again for us?" she asked.

I smiled, "I believe I can, if you guys raise another total of $10,000 pokedollars, I'll have both songs performed from today posted online for sale tomorrow on Poketunes."

"You heard her, I'll give everyone ten minutes for us to reach that goal and we'll keep track on the board," Jennifer said as the kids and I walked off stage.

"That was some awesome dancing you guys," I complimented them.

"Thanks May, but you did the best out of all of us," Lucy said.

"Did you all have fun though?" I asked.

"Yea, that was a ton of fun," Sarah said happily.

"Good," I said as the gang walked up to us.

"Great performance May, you sure had everyone pumped during the whole thing," Leaf said.

"I'll say, I sure hope everyone donates enough money, I want to get both your songs," Dawn said.

"I didn't think they were that good," I said honestly.

"They weren't good, they were awesome," Amy said happily.

I laughed, "If you say so."

"May, they reached the goal and over," Sarah said excitedly causing me to look at the board in shock, instead of seeing $10,000 I saw $20,000 and it was still going.

I couldn't say anything, I was just shocked beyond belief. I didn't know that people liked my music this much.

"May, you in there?" Dawn asked as she waved her hand in front on my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "I'm here," I said. "I just can't believe what I'm seeing."

"I'll say," Lizzy said as she came up with Max.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"May, normally the charity events my mom throws raise about $15,000 total. This time you caused that number to at least double," she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"I am, but I can't say I'm not surprised, you have a talent May. Scratch that, you'll full of talent in some many areas it's unbelievable," she said truthfully.

My pokemon nodded in agreement along with everyone else causing me to smile. Soon the event came to a close with raising over $35,000 . The kids soon left to head back to the hospital and the gang and I were flying back to Lilycove High with me in thought.

"You still can't wrap your head around what happened today can you?" Drew asked.

"Not really, I'm happy and worried," I said.

"Why on earth are you worried, you got the confidence to sing and you made a group of kids feel happy," Dawn said surprised.

"I'm not worried about that, what I'm worried about is how this will impact me. I feel I'm putting more on my plate than I can handle," I said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, you'll handle it. If you can handle disconnecting bombs and the drama queens at school, I'm sure this won't be a problem for ya," Misty said.

I gave a small smile, "I guess you're right, now I've got a long night ahead of me."

"Why's that?" Gary asked.

"I've got two songs to edit if they're gonna make it on Poketunes tomorrow," I said with a smile.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Dr. Sebastian, what is the status of our current project," the boss of Team Rocket asked.

"We continued the scan of the voice but it was a little bit fuzzy and as for the map and gems, we need the next part of the map in order to continue but we haven't found it," Dr. Sebastian reported.

"Leave the finding of the map pieces to the professors of the regions, they'll find the pieces soon enough like Oak and Elm did," the boss said. "Continue with research until the next piece is found."

"Yes sir," Dr. Sebastian said before the boss of Team Rocket left the lab with his loyal Persian following behind.


	22. I turned into a What!

**_November 9th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

After waking up and changing, I started up my laptop and checked the stats of how my songs were doing on Poketunes. It was amazing to see how many people downloaded my songs. I also checked my fan club's website to see that they were ecstatic about my songs and wished to hear more. I wish I could give them more, but I had to set a limit for myself about how much I sang.

"You up already?" Dawn asked sleepily.

"Yea, we have school today silly," I teased.

Dawn groaned, "Don't remind me, I'm tired from this week already and I'm worried because we get our English tests back today," she said tiredly.

"Oh man you're right and that means Leaf's gonna be a nervous wreck," I said worriedly causing Dawn to look concerned.

"Oh boy, well I guess I better get up," she said as she tried to rise up but failed.

I laughed, "I'll meet you in the kitchen," I said as I grabbed my pokeballs and backpack.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Drew at the table looking at his Chem book, "Morning," I said cheerfully.

He looked up tiredly and gave a tired smile, "Morning," he said before yawning.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep," I teased as I went into the kitchen to make some green tea.

Drew groaned, "Tell me about it, Paul and I had to rush and put our presentation together for history because we forgot that we present today so I didn't have time to read for the Chem quiz today," he explained tiredly.

I came back with a mug for Drew and myself, I gave him his along with a kiss on the cheek causing him to smile softly, "thanks," he said as he took a sip of tea.

I gave a gently smile in return as everyone else poured into the kitchen and as I predicted, Leaf looked like a nervous wreck. I sighed and got up to grab a mug of tea for her to drink, she was gonna need it.

"I take it you didn't sleep at all," I said to her as I gave her the mug of tea.

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't sleep at all, that test was on my mind the whole time and it's driving me crazy," she whined as she put her head on the table.

"I bet you did fine, now relax," I said before looking stern. "Before I make you."

"I can't," she complained.

I sighed, "Drink you tea, take some deep breaths, and find a happy place," I told her tiredly, "It'll help."

She sighed, "That never works for me, believe me, "I've tried."

I sighed again and stood up, "Maybe this will help," I said as I stood behind her and pushed a few pressure points to reliever her of stress on her neck and head.

"Wow May, I feel a lot better and relaxed," she said surprised as I went back to my seat.

"What did you do?" Drew asked curiously.

"When I studying under Dr. Abby, she taught me the key aspects of pressure points and acupuncture. The pressure points I remember, not so much the acupuncture. I've also learned pressure points to knock people out, which comes in handy," I explained.

"You're a healing guru, you seem to know everything," Leaf said amazed.

I laughed, "I'm far from a healing guru, I just have some knowledge in a lot of areas," I said. "You guys ready for the Chem quiz?

"No," everyone said flatly.

"Huh," I said curiously as I took a sip of tea.

"Are you ready May?" Misty asked.

I shrugged, "I guess, messing with Avodagro's number isn't too hard, I wonder if the quiz will be mole-tiple choice," I said with a smile causing everyone's head to shake at the bad pun with a small smile.

"That was bad," Drew teased.

"I know it was, but it still got you all to smile," I said cheerfully as I looked at my poketch. "We better head to homeroom and Leaf if you whine one more time, I'm gonna hurt you, no negative thoughts missy."

"Alright yeesh, calm down May," she said as she grabbed her backpack.

I smiled, "Good," I said as we left the dorm.

As we were walking to homeroom, I heard someone singing "Make it Shine" somewhere on campus.

"I think you're on the Top Ten somewhere for your two songs," Drew said.

"Something like that, 'Make it Shine' is #2 while 'Rush' is #7," I said quietly.

"That's great Lin, looks like you're making your mark on the world again," Dawn said happily.

"I just hope I'm not overwhelming myself," I said concerned.

Drew took my hand and squeezed it gently, "You're not, you're just doing what you love to do," he said.

I gave a small smile, "Something I love to do with a limit," I said as we walked to our desks.

Thankfully, homeroom was quiet today and the drama queens were too into their music to pester us.

"Good luck with English," I called to Dawn as the bell rang.

"Same to you," she said as she left with Misty and Ash.

"You ready for Math?" Drew asked.

"No, it's too early for Math," I complained as I walked with him and Paul.

Math went by fast with us being assigned no homework which made me happy. Soon Drew and I were heading to English while Paul went to join up with Dawn for Chem. When we got to the room, I saw that Leaf and Gary were in their assigned seats with Leaf looking like a nervous wreck again.

I sighed and sat down next to her while Drew sat behind me next to Gary, "I thought I told you no negative thoughts missy," I said sternly.

"I can't help it, Mrs. Roberge said that this test is ten percent of our total grade," Leaf whined.

"It is a small test and besides, you did fine, I bet ten bucks that you did," I said determined.

"I'll take you up on that bet," Veronica said.

"You are on," I said determined as Veronica walked back to her seat.

"Lin, what did you do, you're gonna lose money on me," Leaf whined.

"Leaf, please don't make me hurt you, you…passed…..that….test, now shush," I said sternly.

"But…," she started to say.

"Shush," I said cutting her off.

"Alright class, I finally finished grading the test and the class average could have been better, only a few students did well on the test," Mrs. Roberge said as she began to return tests.

I got mine back first to see that I got 93%, I could live with that. Soon Leaf got her test back and was hesitant to look at it.

"Just look at it," I said.

She did and her eyes widen, "How did you do?" I asked.

She said nothing but showed me her test, she got 91%, "I told you repeatedly that you did well," I told her.

She didn't hear me; she was in shock from seeing that she did well on the test. I rolled my eyes and started to copy notes after Mrs. Roberge was done handing back everyone's test.

Soon class was over and Leaf was still out of it, "Okay that's it," I muttered and grabbed my spare ponytail and thwacked her arm.

"Ow!" she yelled as she grabbed her arm. "What the heck was that for?"

I rolled my eyes, "class is over, might wanna get movin'," I said as I stood up.

Leaf looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry Lin," she said.

"Just keep your mind down here please," I said and handed her the notes from today.

She laughed, "Will do," She said as she gave me a hug before we stepped out of the room to find Drew and Gary waiting for us. "Thanks for the tip and being a good friend."

"I try," I said with a laugh. "Have fun next class Leaf," I said as I left with Drew for history.

"How did you do on the test?" Drew asked.

"93 and Leaf got 91," I said. "What about you?"

"88 and I actually used your technique, I guess it does work," he said.

I smirked, "Of course it did," I said arrogantly while flicking some of my hair.

"Stop stealing my look, it doesn't work for you," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes and saw Dawn walking with Paul, "Hey Lin, how did you do on the English test?" Dawn asked.

"93 and Leaf got 91, speaking of that, I have to collect my ten bucks," I said.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"I told Leaf that I would bet ten bucks that she passed the test and Veronica bet that she didn't so the bimbo needs to pay up," I said.

"Funny, well I passed along with Misty and surprisingly Ash, he got a B-," Dawn said causing Drew, Paul, and I to look shocked.

"Wait….Ash got a B- on a test, is the apocalypse happening?" I asked in shock.

"No, he said he used the technique you told Leaf, it must work if it can get Ash a B- on a test," Dawn said.

"Well, I happy that it's helping everyone," I said. "Good luck with your presentation you guys."

"Ditto," Dawn said cheerfully as she gave Paul a kiss on the cheek before following me to our seats.

Let's just say that the guy's presentation was okay, they had all the info right but some of the spelling and grammar on their slides was a different story. Guess that's what happens when you stay up all night putting it together at the last minute. After the guys were done, a few more people did their presentations and soon it was time for lunch.

As Dawn and I with our respective boyfriends walked down the hall, I heard music play faintly as if it was coming from the cafeteria.

"What the...?" I asked curiously as I sped walked to investigate.

I was shocked, "Who in the heck started a dance party during lunch?" I asked confused as everyone else caught up to me.

In the middle of the cafeteria was a DJ station on the edge and some lights hanging with the area cleared of tables where people were dancing.

"I don't know, wonder who started it?" Dawn wondered as we went to grab our food.

I grabbed a chicken salad wrap and a peach smoothie before walking with Dawn to our usual table which was right next to the area where people were dancing.

"This is really annoying," Misty grumbled.

"Who started this anyways?" Dawn asked curiously.

"We did," an unpleasant familiar voice said behind me.

"Why I am not surprised, oh and Veronica, you owe me ten bucks," I said.

"I don't owe you anything," she said in a stuck-up tone.

"How about you and I have a dance off, you get forty bucks if you win, we get ten bucks each if we win," Brandi challenged.

"Pfft, no thanks, I'll pass," I said bored.

"You're just a scaredy Skitty," she said haughtily.

"Oh please, I'm saying no to save you from embarrassment," I said.

"Like you could dance," Francesca said.

"Um…hello, what about the sing-off," I said.

"That was hardly dancing," Veronica said.

I laughed, "You guys are so in denial."

Brandi gave me a dark glare and stormed off with her drama queens.

"I swear those girls are the stupidest people on the planet; they just walk into embarrassment," I said while giving a small laugh.

"Well those girls are idiots and they have it coming to them which is why I'm so glad you came here because you get to serve 'em up and shut 'em up," Misty said firmly.

"I actually couldn't care less if they challenged me or not, prophecy didn't say anything about how I can't dance," I said.

"Alright Lilycove High," Brandi started saying.

"Oh boy," I said as I took off my beanie and glasses. "Here we go."

"My girls and I challenge Linnea Mason to a dance off. The terms, DJ picks a random song that you have to dance to and the performance with the highest applause wins," Brandi said. "So Mason, you a scaredy Skitty?"

I stood up with a smirk, "Challenge accepted," I said before sitting back down.

"Alright, since Brandi called it out, she and her girls will dance first," they DJ said.

The girls got on the dance floor and the DJ started a random track which was "Barbie Girl" causing the girls and I to burst out laughing.

"Oh my Mew, this is…," Dawn couldn't finish because we were laughing to hard.

"Best revenge ever, thank you Arceus," Leaf praised as we finally calmed down from laughing.

The girls were a bit upset with the song that they were given but began to dance. It was lame because they just did the dance from a popular dance video game, they did it well but it was boring.

"You ready Lin?" Dawn asked.

"Oh course," I said with a smirk once the girls were done.

"Alright that was Brandi and her girls, now it's time for Linnea Mason to dance it out," the DJ said.

I walked to the stage and the DJ started the song which caused me to smirk and my friends to smile, it was "Make it Shine". To make my performance more fun, I decided to lip sync the whole thing.

I did some moves as the song began and before we hit the chorus I signaled to some girls and guys from the dance clubs on the sidelines to join in. Soon we danced like crazy in sync and I did a few aerial dance moves here and there. In the end, I saw that everyone was cheering like crazy and some of the teachers were in the back clapping as well.

After the applause ended and the students who danced with me sat down, "That was Linnea Mason everybody. Now for the results, clap if you thought Brandi and her girls' performance was the best," the DJ said getting no response, ooo, slap in the face for their ego.

"What about Linnea Mason's performance?" the DJ asked.

The crowd went crazy with cheering and whistling causing me to smirk and do a few moves as an encore before bowing and walking back to the table.

"Show off," Drew teased as he handed me a rose.

"Here's the money you sleaze," Brandi said and started to storm off when Leaf "accidently" dropped a banana peel causing Brandi to slip and fall.

"Nice," I complimented Leaf as I put away the money.

"She had it coming because of that insult, consider it a favor returned for sticking up for me today," she said as the bell rang.

"Well, so much as for eating lunch, well, time for the Chem quiz," I said as I dumped a huge portion of my lunch but kept the smoothie.

So Misty, Ash, Drew, and I headed off to Chem to take the quiz which came as a shock because they quiz literally was answering Mole puns, Mr. Elias must be in a good mood or something. For gym, we did heart rate monitors which I find as the most pathetic/boring thing to do. Lastly in coordinating, all we did was practice contest appeals with our pokemon, I was happy when the bell rang ending classes.

"Yes, half the week is over," Dawn cheered as we meet up with everyone.

"I'm with ya there Dawn," I said as we made it back to the dorm where my poketch started beeping.

"Hey Max, what's the sitch?" I asked.

"_Reports of a man named Dr. Fumbleshmirtz is attacking downtown Lilycove_," he said.

"Alright Max, thanks," I said as I turned off my poketch. "See ya later you guys."

"Be careful May," Drew said concerned causing me to nod with a small smile. I think he's become more concerned about me doing missions ever since I got kidnapped last week.

"Don't worry Drew," I said gently as I gave him a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

I quickly changed into my mission outfit before scrambling out the window and rocket skating downtown. When I got downtown, I saw a hunchbacked guy with a lab coat (think of Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb) with a ray gun of some sort.

"With this gun, I can turn people into pokemon and create my own pokemon army to take over the world, WAH HAHAHA cough cough," Dr. Fumbleshmirtz yelled before taking aim with gun.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen," I said.

"If it isn't May Maple, so nice of you to drop by, but I've got work to do," he said before taking aim at me.

I dodged out of the way and I began to run towards him. He kept shooting at me, but I kept dodging. Soon I got up to him and starting fighting over control for the gun. Suddenly a shot was fired that bounced off a shiny surface and hit me.

"Ahh!" I shouted because it hurt but nothing happened.

"I don't understand, why didn't it work," Dr. Fumblesmirtz whined.

While he was distracted, I kicked the gun out of his hand causing it to rise then fall breaking into a bunch of pieces.

"Curse you May Maple," he whined as Officer Jenny and her officers came to arrest him.

"Thanks for the help May," Officer Jenny said.

"It was no problem, I'm glad I was able to help," I said tiredly.

"Are you okay May?" Officer Jenny asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just a little tired."

To be honest I feel really funny and weak, why do I feel like this?

"If you say so, I'll see you around May," she said as she drove away.

I walked away and found that I couldn't move anymore, so I walked into an alley and knelt down against the wall where I fell unconscious.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I was beginning to worry about May, it had been four hours. It shouldn't take her that long to stop some wacky scientist.

"Drew, I'm sure May's fine, she's a tough cookie," Gary said tiredly.

"I know that, but it shouldn't take her four hours for her to stop a whacked out scientist," I said concerned.

"Let's call Max and ask him," Dawn suggested.

"Maybe we should wait; we don't want to worry him for no reason," I said knowing that he was extremely protective of May and would worry as much as I was.

"How are we gonna find her?" Dawn asked. "Lilycove City is huge."

"Track her GPS coordinates through her poketch using the computer that Max installed," Ash said as he was eating a bag of chips.

We looked him in shock, "Okay, did someone replace Ashy-boy with a robot because there's no way that he can come up with a smart idea outside of battling," Gary said shocked.

Ash looked annoyed, "Thanks for the confidence in me," he said before he pressed a button and the monitor showed up. "Every poketch that's created is built with a GPS signal in them so the company can track it if it is stolen or lost. So if we can hack into the cell towers in the city with her poketch code in the system," he said as he began to type and touch. "We can find her location."

Soon on the map of a city was the exact place where May's poketch was, again all of us were in shock, even Paul's face showed shock.

"Okay this has to be a dream, no way is Ashy-boy this smart," Gary said scared. "Ow!"

Leaf pinched him in the arm, "Sorry Gary, but you're not dreaming," she said before kissing his cheek as an apology for pinching him.

"We better get going since it'll be pitch black soon," Misty said as I looked out the window to see the sun starting to set.

We left the dorm still baffled with Ash acting smart, we quickly ran to where May's poketch was by keeping her poketch's coordinates locked on ours. We soon came to an alley where we saw some blood and a red poketch with the screen cracked.

"Where's May?" Dawn asked concerned as we looked around the alley.

"She's not here, where could she have gone?" Misty asked concerned.

"EEVEE!" an Eevee shouted from the park across the alley.

"What was that?" Leaf asked concerned as we ran to the park.

What we saw was four angry Persians and a small beat up Eevee with a lot of huge gashes with blood everywhere.

"We better help out, go Piplup," Dawn shouted.

"You to Staryu," Misty shouted.

"Let's go Espeon," Leaf shouted.

"Let's go Roserade," I shouted.

"Piplup use Bubble Beam, Staryu use Swift, Espeon use Psybeam, Roserade use Magical Leaf," the girls and I shouted.

The attacks hit the Persians causing them to run off, but the Eevee needed serious medical attention.

"Eevee," it said as it stared at us with black and blue eyes.

Wait…..blue and black! I wanted to double check but I couldn't because the Eevee went unconscious.

"We better get it to the Pokemon Center," I said as I picked it up.

Soon we burst in the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy at the front desk, "Nurse Joy, this Eevee needs help," I said quickly.

"Give it to me, I'll fix it up nicely," she said and quickly ran to heal the Eevee.

"We should probably go back to the alley and see if we can find any clues," Leaf said breaking the silence.

I couldn't get over the difference in that Eevee's eyes but Leaf was right, so we left the Pokemon Center to go back to the alley.

* * *

**_November 10th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up groggy and out of it, where am I?

Once I regained my vision, I saw that I had a paw and fur. Oh yea, I forgot I got turned into an Eevee, then the gang saved me from those Persians.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, you gave us quite a scare," Nurse Joy said.

"Eevee?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for a whole day," she said.

WHAT?! I've got to get out of here and find the gang otherwise I might be stuck like this permanently.

"You should rest, you still have quite a few injuries," Nurse Joy said as she left the room.

Alright, time to bust out of here, I looked around the room and saw a window slightly open. I quickly got up and raced to the window and wiggled out to find myself outside. I quickly ran from the Pokemon Center back to campus which was a bit difficult because I was still weak from the injuries I received from the Persians yesterday. I somehow was able to climb up the tree to my window and knock on it causing Dawn to come and open it up.

"It's you," she said as she carried me inside.

"Hey Dawn," I said though it came out as "Eevee".

"Why did you break out of the Pokemon Center?" she asked.

"Eevee," I said.

"You must be hungry, I'll give you some of my friend's Pokeblock, she makes the best," Dawn said cheerfully as we left for the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Misty asked as everyone came into the kitchen.

"It's the Eevee from yesterday," Dawn said.

"What's it doing here; shouldn't it be at the Pokemon Center?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know, I saw her outside my window," Dawn said as she set some Pokeblock before me.

I took a taste and spit it out; I got Blaziken's which was too spicy for me. I started to jump from the floor to a chair to the counter and pointed out to Dawn the Pokeblock that would taste good.

"What's with Eevee?" Ash asked.

"I don't know but it's pointing to some other Pokeblock, do you want to eat that?" Dawn asked.

I nodded and she switched out the Pokeblock. Everyone starred at me curiously as I ate, I suddenly realized that Drew wasn't with them, I wonder where he is?

I finished eating and saw that everyone was distracted so I quietly snuck away to Drew's room. He wasn't in there and I didn't see him on the balcony either. I wonder….

I snuck out of the dorm and made my way to the rose garden. Low and behold, Drew was there sitting on the bench where we both confessed. The look on his face was full of sadness and worry; it killed me to see him like this over me.

"Eevee," I said.

Drew looked up and saw me, "So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw that your eyes were blue and black," Drew said quietly.

"Eevee?" I asked.

"Well, normally Eevees don't have blue and black eyes and surprising your eyes seem familiar," he said curiously.

I was frustrated, there had to be some way to tell him that it was me…..that's it!

I focused my aura energy and made a small Aura Sphere coming from my mouth.

Drew looked shocked, "Eevees can't use Aura Sphere, only certain pokemon can," he said surprised.

Ugh, he still didn't make the connection. I need some way to tell him, but then I noticed that he looked sad again.

"You remind me of someone I care about that has gone missing recently, you seem to resemble her," he said sadly as a tear ran down his face.

Seeing him cry was breaking my heart, I jumped up onto lap and used my paw to wipe away his tears. I gazed into his emerald eyes while he looked in mine. I put my paw on his heart and focused all my aura energy hoping that I could give him peace by thinking of the night we danced. I didn't want to see him suffer anymore, it hurt so much. After a small light came and went, Drew stared at me in shock, I think what I did worked or in the way of telling him that it was me.

"May?" he asked in shock.

I gave him a smile and picked a red rose from a bush next to him and laid it in his lap, "Eevee," I said.

"How is this possible?" he asked while still in shock.

Suddenly a small crystal-like flower appeared out of the ground and I touched it. Suddenly we were in the past of when I was fighting that wacko scientist. It showed me getting hit, transforming, being attacked by the Persians, and being taken to the Pokemon Center before the flower disappeared.

I yelped in surprise as Drew knelt down on the ground and gave me a hug, "Thank goodness you're okay," he said with a sigh.

I shook my head 'no', technically, I still wasn't out of the woods yet. I needed to tell him that, but how was I gonna do that, trying to tell him I was May was hard enough.

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked concerned.

"Eevee," I said, ugh this is so frustrating.

"Hang on," Drew said as he tossed a pokeball to reveal Roserade.

"Roserade?" she asked. (What is it Drew?)

"I need you to translate what May is saying," he said.

"Rose?!" she asked. (What?!)

"Eevee eve eve eevee vee vee," I said. (I fought a bad guy who turned me into a pokemon and Drew can't understand what I'm saying.)

"Roserade rose?" she asked suspiciously. (How do I know you're May?)

I created a small Aura Sphere, "Rose, Roserade rose rade rade?" she asked. (Okay, so what are you wanting me to translate?)

"Eevee vee vee eevee eevee vee vee," I said. (I need you to tell Drew that the longer I'm in this state, the likely chance I might not be able to turn back. Also, I feel weak from escaping the Pokemon Center.)

Roserade translated my message to Drew who looked concerned, "May, why did you break out of the Pokemon Center if you aren't fully healed?" he asked.

"Eevee vee, vee eevee," I said before I fell due to do loss in energy. (I had to find you guys because I knew you would be worried, besides we need to change me back.)

Roserade told Drew what I said who picked me up, "We better take you back to the dorm and figure out how to change you back," he said.

Soon the three us made it back to the dorm, "Drew where were you, oh you found Eevee? Leaf asked surprised.

"She found me and it isn't just an Eevee, it's May," Drew said as he put me on the ground.

"What?!" everyone asked shocked.

"Eevee," I said and did a small Aura Sphere and collapsed from lack of energy.

"It would explain why her eyes are black and blue," Dawn said.

"So what happened?" Misty asked.

I looked at Drew who got the message and explained because he saw what happened from the time flower.

"Well, we better get ready to pull an all-nighter so we can find a way to change May back," Gary said.

"Eevee eve eevee eve ee ee eve," I said tiredly. (No all-nighters, it wouldn't do us any good to try to find a way to change me back with everyone tired; besides you have school tomorrow.)

Roserade translated to Drew who looked at me like I was crazy and told everyone else what I said.

"Are you sure May?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Eve," I said as I nodded my head and yawned.

"Well, we'll figure this out after school I guess," Leaf said with a yawn.

"Eevee eve," I said and walked off to my room with Dawn following me.

"Let me help you up May," Dawn said as she lifted me up so I could get on my bed.

"Eevee," I said with a smile before I curled up and fell asleep with relief knowing that everyone knew that I was okay.

* * *

**_November 11th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I woke for school the next morning to change into my typical outfit of a black t-shirt with an open purple vest on top, light blue jeans, and my black vans. I went into the kitchen to find everyone there eating breakfast.

"Is May up?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have the heart to wake her up," Dawn said. "She should sleep as much as she can since she did break out of the Pokemon Center yesterday and she looked weak last night."

"You're right, I'm just glad to know that she's okay at the moment, that blood splatter in the alley really scared me," Leaf said.

"We should get going and avoid the drama queens, I wanna kill them for yesterday," Misty seethed as her hands became fists.

"Misty calm down, I'm sure it's payback for May kicking the girls butts at that dance showdown," Leaf said calmly before turning quiet. "And for me tossing that banana peel."

Let's just say that yesterday was torture for all of us. The drama queens kept flirting with us guys all day during school. The guys and I were annoyed and worried while the girls were angry like crazy, Misty almost punched Melina in the nose for flirting with Ash. Dawn kept getting harassed by Francesca by being called a little kid and that she was a pity case for Paul, she tried really hard to keep the tears in, but she finally cracked and that made Paul extremely mad. Leaf ran out during lunch crying when Veronica kissed Gary, they both skipped fifth and sixth period with Gary trying to comfort her and tell her constantly that the only one he cared about was her. I wished May was around because Brandi kept hitting on me which drove me up a wall. Hopefully, she won't find out about any of this.

Gary looked upset seeing Leaf was still quiet from the events that happened yesterday, he gave her a side hug and kissed her head causing a small smile to appear. When May came back yesterday, I think it distracted us from what happened at school for the time being, but right now, we'd have to face the drama queens again.

We all sighed as Misty was right and we left for homeroom. Thankfully when we got there Brandi wasn't around and the other girls didn't have our homeroom. Like yesterday during classes, the girls came and started annoying us again. In history, it got bad because Francesca kept insulting Dawn terribly, but Dawn didn't retort. All that happened was that her demeanor became dark and she had a grumpy look on her face like Paul's and I think it scared him to see that Dawn's attitude did a one eighty.

After grabbing lunch and sitting at the table, Misty and Leaf had the same look on their faces as Dawn and it was causing the guys to look concerned. Suddenly the drama queens walked up to the table and started flirting with us again which was making everyone annoyed. I think the drama queens wanted to humiliate the girls even further because they picked up the girls drinks. Like May did a few months ago, the girls hit the drinks so that the contents hit the drama queens instead of them. We quickly left the cafeteria for outside with the girls still looking annoyed.

"Can I kill them yet?" Misty asked.

"Be my guest, I'm sick of what they are trying to pull. Where's May and her deviousness when you need it," Leaf whined. "I want some revenge."

"Patience girls, we will consult the mistress of pranks when she returns," Dawn said darkly. "In the meantime, we don't say anything."

"How are we supposed to just sit by and let them flirt with our boyfriends, it's not right," Leaf argued.

"I know it is, do you think I like it watching the drama queens flirting with our boyfriends and treating us like dirt?" Dawn asked. "Anyways, we can't pull anything without getting in trouble, besides we girls as a group need to get revenge."

"I'm for that," Leaf said determined.

"Just don't get in trouble," Gary said concerned speaking for all of us guys.

The girls smirked, "We won't," Leaf said.

"But we aren't making any promises," Misty continued.

"Because no one picks on us," Dawn stated.

"Without suffering the consequences," the girls finished.

The bell rang, "Time to suffer for three more hours," Ash complained.

"Let's hope time goes by quickly," I said as we walked back into school.

It didn't, it felt like forever before we got out of classes after suffering from the drama queens again.

Just as we were about to go into the dorm, a cloth with a weird smell was shoved in my face causing me to go unconscious.

* * *

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up to see that the time was 3:30 PM, _Wait…WHAT!?_ What is it with me sleeping all day, I stretched and made my way down to the floor to walk to the common room.

Where is everyone? They should be back here already?

I suddenly picked up the smell of chloroform from the hallway, this isn't good.

I quickly got on the main computer in the common area and looked up everyone's GPS coordinates. It took a while because it's really hard to type with paws for hands. The coordinates showed that the gang was in a warehouse? Okay, something is definitely wrong. I quickly memorized how to get to the warehouse before sprinting out the window in my room and down the tree. When I got to the warehouse, I saw that there was hardly any security and it was incredibly small. I used Dig to dig a tunnel from outside to a corner of the warehouse.

After I got inside, I saw that the gang was against the wall with their arms above their heads and their hands were cuffed.

"Now, I have some got test subjects to use my device on," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said evilly.

"Like you'll ever get away with this," Drew said angrily.

I started sneaking around so I could get behind him, "But I already have," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said before I got behind and bit him.

"Ow!" he cried as I let go and attacked him with an Aura Sphere before I jumped protectively in front of my friends.

"May!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Eevee," I said firmly and did a protective stance.

"Ugh, what an annoying pokemon, Meowth take care of it," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said annoyed as he let out his pokemon.

Meowth came toward me with fury swipes which I dodged, but he kept coming at me with the attack causing me to back away and not get a chance to counter. As I was being pushed back, Dr. Fumblesmirtz started up his device and pointed it at the gang.

I quickly hit Meowth with a Shadow Ball before sprinting to jump in front of the gang as Dr. Fumblesmirtz pushed the button causing a ray to hit me.

"May!" everyone shouted in concern as I fell to the floor and Meowth ran next to his master.

Unlike last time, I didn't feel faint but strong as I became human again, time to test and see if my theory works.

"Looks like you made a big mistake," I said as I tried to produce a Double Team which worked to produce six of me to surround him.

"Time for payback," all my copies said as we threw Aura Spheres at him causing the device to be destroyed and Dr. Fumblesmirtz to blast off with his Meowth.

I stopped using Double Team and felt myself go back to normal with no pokemon traits because the ray should have reversed the effects. I quickly walked to the wall where everyone was chained and pressed a button to release them.

"May, you're back to normal," Leaf shouted happily.

"Glad to be back," I said as I was engulfed in a hug by Drew which I returned as he kissed me.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked as he looked at me while still holding me.

I smiled, "I'm fine, I'm back to normal due to the ray hitting me and changing me back," I said before hugging him again and then turning to face the group.

Everyone's auras were different from normal, the guys were colored concerned and the girls were colored mad, Dawn's was so dark it was scary.

"What happened to you guys, your auras show anger, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"The drama queens are what happened?" Dawn spat.

"What did they do?" I asked bluntly.

"They've been insulting us ever since yesterday and flirting with the guys, Veronica even kissed Gary," Dawn spat.

I was mad, "They did what?" I asked getting angry.

"The drama queens have been making our lives miserable and flirting with our boyfriends," Misty said. "Including Brandi."

"Great," I muttered as we left the building. "We'll get revenge on them eventually, but I need to finish my homework first since I've been gone for a few days." But don't worry, I'll get them.

* * *

**_November 12th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning was too quiet for my liking, the drama queens weren't here, but I felt they had something up their sleeves.

"Anyone else wondering why the drama queens haven't been here all day," Leaf asked.

"Can't we just be happy with the fact they aren't here," Dawn complained as we sat down with our lunches.

"It's too good to be true, something's up," I said suspiciously.

I then heard laughing coming from outside, "Wonder what's happening outside?" Misty asked.

We all stood up to follow everyone else outside to see that everyone was making fun of the drama queens. Their heads was died neon yellow and they were covered with maple syrup and feathers.

We burst out laughing at the ridiculous scene of them trying to run away but it was hard with the maple syrup sticking to them.

"May…did you?" Dawn asked while laughing.

I shook my head; I then looked in the distance at some trees to find two guys dressed in black high-fiving before walking away. I then saw a message on my poketch from Max saying "you're welcome".

I texted thanks for him hiring the embarrassment ninjas before we walked back inside and continued to eat lunch in amusement.


	23. Disaster Strikes

**_November 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"Miss Mason, what is the empirical formula of a gaseous compound that is 74.9% carbon and 24.9% hydrogen?" Mr. Elias asked.

"Umm…"I said and then the bell rang, saved by the bell.

Ash, Misty, and Drew were looking at me concerned as we left the room for gym, "Lin you've been out of it all day, are you okay?" Misty asked concerned.

I sighed, "I don't know, all I know is that I'm anxious over something that's making my mind wander," I said tiredly.

"What's making you anxious?" Drew asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know. Nothing is bothering me, I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and it is driving me nuts," I said annoyed as we reached the locker rooms.

Dawn and Leaf were changing when Misty and I came in, "You still out of it?" Leaf asked.

"You have no idea," I said tiredly as I started to change into the gym uniform that we had to wear.

"I'll say, maybe you're finally evolving into the total loser that you are," Brandi mocked.

"Not in the mood," I said while sighing in annoyance.

"Does it look like I care," she said in boredom before heading to the door. "Can't wait to see how you trip up this class."

"Anyone want to beat her up for me?" I asked as the girls and I left the locker room.

"Lin, don't let her get to you, she's just being the sleaze that she is," Leaf said.

"It's hard to ignore her when you can't focus on anything," I said tiredly as we walked into the gym to find the guys waiting against the wall.

Mr. Richards blew the whistle, "Alright, we're gonna start a new unit for two weeks on self-defense," he said. "Does anyone know anything about martial arts?"

"I know a few moves," Brandi said haughtily.

I silently laughed, she knows about as much martial arts as I do fixing a car which is little to none.

"Alright, why don't you pick a student so you can help show us some of the moves you know," Mr. Richards said.

"I pick Mason," she said haughtily as she walked to the mat.

I shook my head with a smirk as I walked to the mat, she's gonna regret picking me.

"Okay, so what I was taught, you want to try to hit a person as much as you can by using your fists and hitting whatever," Brandi said.

I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing, are you kidding me, this is a huge joke.

Brandi started to try to punch me but I just kept side stepping her causing some snickers to appear, time to finish this. I stopped her punch in my hand, quickly grabbed her wrist, turned around 180 while still holding her wrist and flipped her over causing gasps to appear except from the gang as Brandi lay shocked on the mat.

"Mason, you know martial arts?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I guess you could say that," I said hesitantly.

"Would you tell us a little bit about martial arts?" he asked.

"I guess I could," I said hesitantly. "Where to start with self-dense, first of all, you don't try to hit a person like crazy, you can see how well that worked."

Some snickers appeared while Brandi glared at me, "In self-defense, you just do want you can to protect yourself and get out of a situation. You go for certain weak spots such as the shin, the back of your knees and parts of your face," I explained.

"Care to demonstrate?" Mr. Richards asked.

"Okay, Misty wanna help out?" I asked.

She looked so excited I thought she would burst, she's been wanting to learn this move for a while now so why not.

She came to the mat, "Okay, first you want to block your opponent's fist with your hand. Then you grip their wrist while turning one eighty while still grabbing ahold of their wrist and place their arm on your shoulder," I explained as I did it to Misty. "Then you flip your opponent over."

I flipped her over so that she lay on her back, "Now you try," I said.

She stood up and followed the same motions as I did and flipped me on the first try, "Nice one Misty," I complimented as I stood up.

The bell rang signaling the end of gym causing everyone to groan. We then went back to the locker rooms and changed.

Once the girls and I were done changing and we were waiting in the hall for the guys, Misty ambushed me with a hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said excitedly.

"Calm down Misty," I said with a laugh after she let me go, "You'rewelcomeyou'rewelcomeyou'rewelcomeyou'rewelcome."

"What's going on here?" Drew asked as the guys came out of the locker room and we started walking to our last class.

"Misty was thanking me for teaching her how to flip people," I said while rolling my eyes playfully.

"It was also funny to see you flip Brandi, she deserved it from insulting you earlier," Leaf said.

"I'm glad I didn't get flipped, I've already had enough with being flipped," Drew said.

I squeezed his hand, "Sorry grasshead, but your attitude was ticking me off so I had to find a way to shut you up," I said firmly.

"A painful way," he retorted.

"I healed you up though," I retorted back.

Drew rolled his eyes playfully as Dawn came with us while everyone else went to battle class.

Today we were outside practicing contest appeals and it was annoying because Brandi kept trying to interrupt Skitty while we were practicing.

"Skitty, please shock her off," I told her.

"Nah," she said as she did a Thunderbolt on Brandi causing her to run away.

I shook my head in amusement as Drew and Roserade came up, "I don't think we'll have complete peace from her," I sighed.

"Only if she got expelled," Drew said. "Which probably won't happen because of her parents."

"Rose Roserade," Roserade said annoyed. (Stuck-up, rich brat).

I nodded at what Roserade said because I agreed and understood what she said. Okay let me explain, ever since I turned back from an Eevee, I now have the ability to understand any pokemon. I don't know if it came from being a pokemon or if it's an ability with my aura. Either way, it was cool but I've kept it a secret since I discovered this ability on Monday and I still want to make such that it would remain before I said anything to anyone.

"Hey you two, why aren't you working on your appeals?" Dawn asked as she came up with Buneary.

"Brandi kept trying to sabotage Skitty and I so I just had Skitty shock her away," I said.

Dawn groaned, "That girl has no brain cells."

"Are you three working on an appeal?" Solidad asked suspiciously.

"Yea," I said lying hoping Dawn and Drew would play along.

"Buneary use Hidden Power at the sky," Dawn shouted.

"Roserade follow that with Petal Dance," Drew commanded.

"Finish it up with Sing," I commanded.

Soon there was an array of petals flying down gently as Sing went around making difference melodic sounds when it hit the Hidden Power.

"Nice job you three," Solidad complimented as she walked away to see someone else.

"That was close," I said in relief. "Good thing we were all in sync."

"I'll say and it worked out really well to," Dawn chirped.

The bell then rang ending class; we returned our pokemon and met up at the front of the school to find everyone else waiting for us.

"Anyone care to explain why Brandi looked fizzed and ticked off when she stormed by us?" Leaf asked.

"She was causing me and Skitty grief so I had Skitty shock her away," I explained.

"That would do it," Misty said.

"I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked.

"I'm gonna meditate some more before I come back to the dorm because this anxious feeling is coming back which is driving me bonkers," I said frustrated.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys back at the dorm later," Dawn chirped as I made my way off campus to the secret park.

"Okay, Lucario come on out," I said while tossing his pokeball.

"Ruh?" he asked. (What is it?)

"Thought you'd want to join me in meditating," I said as I sat lotus style.

He nodded and followed my lead; we meditated for at least half an hour til I got hit with a huge feeling of something being wrong.

"Ruh" Lucario said. (I sense something.)

"I do too," I said tiredly/worriedly as my poketch started beeping.

"What's up Max?" I asked.

"_Nothing good, Team Galactic broke out of prison_," he said sternly.

"What?!" I shouted.

"_Someone broke the three out of the Sinnoh prison early this morning_," Max repeated.

"Maybe that's why I felt off," I said quietly.

"_What was that_?" Max asked.

"Nothing, did the security cameras pick anything up at the prison?" I asked.

"_Let me look_," Max said as he started typing and sent me the feed.

It was pitch black but you could still hear from it, "_We are finally free, thank you Cyrus_," Saturn said gratefully.

There was a few seconds of silence before Jupiter spoke, "_We must dish out our revenge_," she said evilly. "_I believe what we used last time will work perfectly since the antidote doesn't exist_."

I ended the feed instantly and was scared like crap, "Max," I said scared.

"_It's impossible to know where they'll strike, you better get going_," he said concerned.

I quickly returned Lucario and ran back to the dorm, I burst in scaring everyone, "What the…..May are you okay?" Drew asked concerned.

"What's going on?" Gary asked.

"Max just called saying that Team Galactic broke out of prison and I heard them speak of revenge from the security feed," I said concerned before accepting Max's call. "Did you finding anything?" I asked desperately.

"_No, they aren't on the map anywhere_," he said frustrated.

"Oh we are," a creepy voice said from the hall.

"No," I said in quiet, panicked voice.

"Oh yes, you see we thought of doing revenge on you but what good what would that do so we thought, what would be a better way to get revenge," Jupiter said evilly as she and Mars held me back while Saturn stepped out from the guys wing and tossed a small canister allowing a huge cloud of pink smoke to appear engulfing the gang causing them to cough and breathe in the gas.

"No!" I screamed as I fought to get out of Mars and Jupiter's grip.

Soon the gang was lying on the floor having a hard time breathing before going unconscious, "I believe our work here is done," Saturn said evilly as he along with Mars and Jupiter vanished.

I quickly ran to the gang and saw that Max was still on the video cam on my poketch, "Max, you have to help me!" I cried.

"_I know May, calm down_," he said trying to stay calm down himself. "_We need to get them where the air is clean and healthy, plus they can't be around anyone because what they have is contagious to those who haven't been effected before_."

I quickly pulled out Blaziken's pokeball, "Blaziken, I need you to find everyone's pokeballs, they should be in their rooms," I ordered.

"Blaze," he said quickly and did as I asked.

"Max, can I borrow Kirlia for a while, I'm gonna need her help," I said quickly.

"_You got it May_," he said. "_In the meantime, I'll work on that antidote and getting rid of all traces of the virus in your dorm once you leave_."

"Thanks a ton Max, please keep me posted," I said gratefully as Max signed off and Kirlia appeared next to me.

"Blaze," Blaziken said as he had everyone's pokeballs.

"Pikachu?!" Pikachu said scared. (What's happening?!)

"Pikachu calm down, I'll explain shortly," I said before turning to Kirlia. "Please teleport us to the bungalow on the deck."

"Kirlia," she said with a nod. (Of course)

Soon we were on the deck with everyone sitting somewhere, "Kirlia, can you now use Teleport and Psychic to arrange the bedrooms as the way I'm imagining them?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said with a nod and disappeared to what she was told.

"Blaziken, I need you to pick Pecha Berries and healing herbs so I can make a medicine to slow the virus down," I said quickly.

Blaziken nodded and left to do as I asked.

I quickly grabbed two of Drew's pokeballs and threw them up along with one of my own causing Beautifly, Masquerain, and Roserade to appear.

"Beautifly and Masquerain, I want you to fly a few yards from here and use a gentle Gust to bring fresh air here so that everyone can breathe it. Roserade, I need you to use a little Aromatherapy with the Gust. Everyone inhaled a toxic gas that will kill them if they don't get some fresh air in their system.

They nodded in understanding and did as I asked causing a light scented breeze to appear allowing everyone to breathe a little easier.

Soon Blaziken came back with the berries and herbs, "Thanks Blaziken, stay here and keep an eye on things. Beautifly, Masquerain, and Roserade, keep up with the light breeze. Pikachu, I need you to help me make some medicine, follow me," I said as I ran into the kitchen with him at my heels.

Soon I crushed up the berries and herbs into a liquid and put it in a jar with a metal prong, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt," I commanded.

"Pikacchhhuuu," he said as he used Thunderbolt, after twenty seconds I stopped him because the medicine was ready.

Suddenly Kirlia appeared, "Is everything in order?" I asked.

She nodded and I went back on the porch to grab some more of everyone's pokeballs soon Espeon, Jigglypuff, and Umbreon came out of their pokeballs.

"Beautifly can you come here?" I asked.

"Beautifly," she said as she flew next to me.

"I need all of you to use Psychic and help bring everyone upstairs," I said.

They nodded and soon each pokemon was using Psychic to lift up everyone, "Follow me," I said as I went inside and walked upstairs where I directed where everyone should go. Drew and Paul shared a room with two twin beds, Ash and Gary shared the other room with two twin beds, then Misty and Leaf shared my queen sized bed in my room while Dawn had a cot against the wall that was also in my room.

"Lucario, can you help pass out the medicine?" I asked as I called him out.

He nodded as we both when down into the kitchen to grab the medicine with the other pokemon following us and heading outside, "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked worryingly. (Will everything be alright?)

"I sure hope so," I said worryingly.

Soon Lucario followed me carrying the medicine as I gave it out to everyone. I went to check on the girls first and after drinking the medicine, their aura showed them to be stable for the time being.

"What happened?" Dawn asked groggily as she woke up.

"Team Galactic happened," I spat as I opened up the windows in my room.

"Where are we, where are the guys?" Leaf asked anxiously.

"Leaf calm down and relax, you're in a safe place with the guys in the bedrooms nearby," I said gently trying to calm her down.

"Will we be alright?" Misty asked.

"Yes," I said gently while lying. "Just relax and go back to sleep."

The girls soon lay back down and I went to Gary and Ash's room next to give them some medicine causing them to wake up.

"What's going on?" Gary asked weakly.

"Everyone got attacked by Team Galactic," I said angrily.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"You're in a safe place, everyone is fine and nearby," I said gently as I opened the windows in the room. "Relax and go back to sleep."

Once I saw that the boys auras had calmed down, I walked into Paul and Drew's room to give them medicine.

"May, what's going on, where are we?" Drew asked tiredly as he tried to sit up.

"Drew stay down, Team Galactic attacked us, but everything will be okay," I said gently. "You're in a safe place and everyone is nearby."

"Where's Dawn?" Paul asked concerned.

"She's fine, she's resting in my room, now both of you relax and go back to sleep," I said gently as I opened up the windows.

"_Why are you lying to them, they have a right to know_," Lucario said telepathically.

"_Telling the truth would cause panic and that's what makes the virus deadly. It builds up from panic and anxiety causing all functions of the body to overwork and burn out_," I told him.

"How do you know this," he asked.

"_Because this virus almost killed me_," I told him as I left for downstairs after seeing that both guys' auras had calmed down.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as he scampered toward me. (Can you please explain what is going on?)

I sighed, "I'll explain everything now and I think everyone needs to hear it," I said tiredly as I made my way outside to find all the pokemon in the backyard.

I quickly released everyone from their pokeballs leaving them confused as to where they were.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu shouted getting everyone's attention. (Be quiet, May will explain.)

Soon silence appeared as all the pokemon gathered in front of me, "Earlier today, Team Galactic broke out of prison, they came to the dorm and allowed a toxic gas to be released and your trainers inhaled a lot of it," I said before chattering broke out.

"Pip piplup?" Piplup asked concerned. (Is everyone okay?)

I sighed, "Yes and no, yes because everyone is resting at the moment, no because this virus will kill them unless the antidote is found," I said anxiously causing a lot of concern and chatter to appear along with surprise since I could understand them.

"Pikaccchhuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he used Thunderbolt to get everyone to be quiet before I continued.

"The virus is first inhaled and then attacks the nervous system. The longer it stays in the body, the more harm it does. The actions the victim does also affects everything, if the victim does nothing but relaxes and sleeps, it will take longer for the virus to do harm. If the victim is anxious, panics, or is stressed out and does not stop moving, the virus will quickly cause the nervous system and the vital organs to overwork and burn out leading to death," I explained seriously.

This caused all the pokemon except my own to look at me in shock and poor Azurill looked ready to cry so I picked it and began to rock it gently trying to calm it down.

"Rah rah rah raaahhhhhh," Gyarados shouted. (So why aren't you affected, did you not get effected because you betrayed our trainers and allowed Team Galactic to harm them.)

This caused everyone else's pokemon to become shocked at his outburst while my pokemon looked upset and mad though Blaziken looked furious.

"Blaze," he said angrily and was about to use Blaze Kick on Gyarados.

"Blaziken stand down," I ordered.

"Blaze," he said and tried to do the move again.

"I said stand down!" I yelled in anger as I walked next to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Blaze," he said angrily but calmed down.

I walked up to Gyarados, "I would never betray your trainers, I would sacrifice myself for them. As for the virus, I already had it three years ago. After I stopped Team Galactic's operation, they saw that they needed to get revenge on me. When I inhaled the gas, I had no idea that it was dangerous and forgot about it when I saw that they vanished. The next day, I was tired, anxious, scared, concerned, worried, and stressed out for no apparent reason and I couldn't get myself to calm down. Then Blaziken, Combuskin at the time, was kidnapped and I had to rescue him, I nearly died when I got him back and was taken to the hospital." I said as tears started coming down my face.

"I was in a coma for two months and a lot of my organs refused to work properly, the doctors finally gave up and I was scheduled to be given a drug that would have shut down my brain and killed me. When my brother heard that, it nearly killed him because he didn't want to lose me and Combuskin was miserable for days. Before they were going to do it, a mysterious voice spoke to me and I was magically healed enough to where I was stable causing a lot of disbelief from the doctors. After the incident, I made the doctors swear not to tell anyone about the incident to prevent scandal and rumors. After that day, I worked harder than anything to help protect people and train myself in multiple ways of medicine so I could help others," I finished saying as my face was tear streaked and everyone looked solemn though Gyarados was still suspicious along with some others.

"Rah rah rah rah?" Gyarados asked. (How do we know what you're saying is the truth.)

Everyone was shocked though my pokemon looked livid.

"Blaziken," he yelled and started using Flamethrower at him.

"Enough!" I shouted as I took the attack which hurt badly surprising everyone. "Blaziken, you know better at about self-control. I know you want to defend me, but I can stick up for myself. Now stand down before I make you!"

He looked angry at what I said, but he needed to stop overreacting. Suddenly a time flower appeared as I turned to Gyarados, "This will show you the truth," I said sternly as I touched the time flower.

We appeared at the time three years ago when Team Galactic threw the gas canister at me and I was caught up in a puff of smoke making me cough and wheeze.

_"Hope you like your present," Jupiter said evilly._

_"Oh please like a little gas is gonna bother me," I retorted as I sped toward her and kicked her in the head while attacking Mars and Saturn._

_Mars hit me from behind causing me to black out. I woke up a few minutes later to see that they had vanished._

_"Oh great, I better get back to Max," I said as I walked away._

_The scenes changed to where I was at the pokemon center back in Petalburg City, "Come on Combuskin, we have to get this combo nailed," I said tiredly._

_"Combuskin," he said as he started to try the combo once again when he was suddenly grabbed by a mechanical arm._

_"We'll take your pokemon, he'll do nicely for Team Magma," Maxie said evilly._

_"You let go of Combuskin!" I shouted angrily as I started running towards him._

_"We'll chat you later," he said as he started the car to drive away with Combuskin still trapped in the mechanical arm on top of the car._

_"Oh no you don't!" I shouted tiredly as I started to rocket skate after him._

_I caught up to them and used the fingernail darts to hit the tires causing them to go flat._

_"Why you!..." Maxie said angrily as I punched him in the face while Officer Jenny along with some other people began to show up._

_"Stay….away….from….my…..pokemon," I said breathless._

_I tried to inhale but I couldn't and I couldn't move, "I can't breathe," I said breathlessly as my pupils began to become big and small and I began to have a seizure causing me to collapse on the ground._

"I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream. The pain was so intense, my stress had reached its limit and the virus attacked me hard," I said in a monotone to the pokemon as the scene continued. "After I collapsed, I was taken to the hospital and had multiple tests taking and meds given to me. Nothing was working, til I slipped into a coma and my organs were still working but barely.

The scene changed again with me lying in the hospital bed with multiple tubes in me and I looked, pale, skinny, and lifeless.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Maple, we can't do anything to save your sister. I'm afraid the only thing that could help is give her a drug to put her brain out of commission," the doctor said solemnly._

_Max was crying hard, "Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked in a cracked voice as Combuskin and Nurse Joy stood behind him._

_"I'm sorry but tomorrow, we'll put your sister out. If you wish to say any words to her, see her now," he said before he left._

"After Max said goodbye to me along with everyone else, I was healed miraculously during the night by a mysterious voice saying 'you time is not up yet'. After I woke up and my vital signs became stable. It took me years to get back to perfect health. Three months before my organs were healed perfectly, six months til I could walk, a year before I could do contests again along with doing missions, eighteen months to be fully fit in martial arts, and last year I finally was healed back to perfect health," I explained.

Soon we saw multiple scenes at a fast pace from me meeting everyone for the first time, seeing them in school, doing missions, saving them, all the happy and sad times I experienced with them.

Soon we were back in the present and the time flower disappeared, "If that doesn't show I care, I don't know what will. Feel free to judge me now, am I a worthy friend to your trainers?" I asked loudly for everyone to hear.

Soon the pokemon who was suspicious of me bowed in respect which I did in return, "Thank you, I hope this showed you that we all suffer and grow strong. I will do everything in my power to prevent this from happening to your trainers," I said determined.

Suddenly Max was calling on my poketch and I answered, "What do you have Max?" I asked.

"_From what I could tell from the sample of the gas I took, it's deadly and it's the same one they used on you. In order for me to work on an antidote, I'll need some blood samples_," Max said sternly.

"You'll get them," I said firmly.

"_How is everyone doing_?" Max asked.

"Everyone is sleeping and stable at the moment," I reported.

"_Did you tell them_?" Max asked.

I bit my lip, "_May, you need to tell them_," he said sternly.

"I can't, telling them will cause their stress levels to increase which we speed up the virus. I hate being dishonest but I just can't tell them," I said sadly.

Max sighed, "_It's your choice May and please send me the blood samples ASAP_," he said before signing off.

I sighed, "okay, here's the plan, Roserade and Butterfree, you're gonna have to help by using Aromatherapy and Sleep Powder. Then one pokemon from each trainer can come with me when I see everyone so they can see their trainer. Then Masquerain and Beautifly, I want you to fly around the house and use a gentle Gust so fresh air can get in. The rest of you can train or relax, I'll make supper for you guys once everyone else is okay, everyone okay with that?" I asked.

Everyone chirped their names and nodded causing me to smile, "Okay, so the garden, backyard, and open area on the side are the boundaries of my property. There's a ten minute walk to the beach from the backyard and a lake about ten minutes away past the garden," I explained.

I soon went inside with Roserade, Lucario, and Blaziken following me. I started to walk but couldn't move far because of the burns.

"Blaze," Blaziken said sadly. (I'm sorry.)

I gave a small smile, "I know you didn't mean it, but you need to control you temper" I said gently as Skitty appeared in front of me.

"Nah," she said and began to use Heal Bell that healed me from my burns.

"Thanks Skitty," I said cheerfully as I gave her some Pokeblock.

Soon I was in the kitchen making some tea along with soup and more medicine for everyone to have once I took some blood samples.

Once it was done, I walked upstairs with Butterfree as Roserade carried some needles, syringes, vials and gauze for taking blood samples in a basket while Blaziken, Lucario, and I carried trays of food. Piplup, Espeon, and Azurill decided to visit their trainers and trailed after us.

I walked into my room first, "Butterfree use Sleep Powder," I said gently.

"Butterfree," he said and did as I asked.

I quickly set the tray of food on my dresser and collected blood samples from all the girls before waking them up gently as Lucario and Blaziken set the trays down and went downstairs to get the next two along with the pokemon who wanted to see Ash and Gary.

"What time is it?" Misty asked sleepily as the girls sat up.

"It's 5:30 PM," I said gently as I handed out trays of food while their pokemon came up to them.

"How'd it get to be so late," Leaf said with a yawn before eating her soup.

"What's with the bandage?" Dawn asked.

"Max wants me to take some samples of your blood so he can figure out what was in the gas," I said hoping to avoid a huge explanation.

"Thanks for the soup May, it's really good," Leaf said happily.

"I'm glad you like it, just make sure that you take the medicine, it'll help," I said with a smile before leaving the room with Butterfree and Roserade.

Soon Blaziken and Lucario came up with food with Pikachu and Umbreon behind them.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder," I commanded gently as we entered Ash and Gary's room.

Just like before, I took blood samples and gently shook them awake as their pokemon crept over to them.

"Pika," Pikachu said excitedly as Ash sat up sleepily.

"Nice to see you too buddy," Ash said with a yawn.

"Here you go you guys," I said as I handed them their trays of food.

"Thanks May, how is everyone else doing?" Gary asked.

"Everyone is doing fine," I said which wasn't a total lie.

"What's with the bandage?" Ash asked.

"I took blood samples so Max can figure out what was in the gas," I said.

"That makes sense, thanks for the soup May," Gary said.

I smiled, "You're welcome, just make sure you take the medicine, it'll help," I said as I left the room with Roserade and Butterfree.

When I entered the hall, I saw that Blaziken and Lucario had the last trays of food with Weavile behind them.

Again for the last time, I walked in the room, had Butterfree use Sleep Powder, and took samples of the guy's blood. I gently shook the guys awake as Roserade and Weavile made their way to Paul and Drew while Lucario and Blaziken set the trays down on the dresser and walked downstairs.

"What time is it?" Drew asked sleepily as he accepted his tray.

"5:45 PM," I said as I handed Paul his tray.

"How did it get to be so late?" Drew asked.

"You were tired," I said.

"What's with the bandage?" Paul asked.

"Max wanted me to take blood samples so he can figure out what was in the gas you inhaled," I said.

"Out of curiosity May, why aren't you sick like we are?" Drew asked.

"I'm immune to it because I got sick from it before," I said.

"At least you're okay," Drew said relieved causing me to give a small smile while nodding.

"Roserade can you use Aromatherapy in the hall?" I asked.

"Rose," she said with a nod and followed me out of the room.

She used Aromatherapy which spread to all three rooms, "Thanks Roserade," I said before walking downstairs finding Blaziken in the kitchen and started preparing food for all the pokemon.

After what seemed to be like an hour, I finally finished along with making myself something to eat. Blaziken helped pass it around outside while I went upstairs to check on everyone, they were still awake but they looked incredibly tired.

"Butterfree and Roserade, can you come with me?" I asked as I started picking up empty trays.

They nodded and followed me out, "Please use Sleep Powder on everyone once all the pokemon leave and Roserade use Aromatherapy again after Butterfree is done," I whispered so no one could hear.

They nodded and once I gathered all the trays and brought them downstairs with the pokemon following me, Butterfree used Sleep Powder and Roserade used Aromatherapy.

"Thanks you two," I said once they came downstairs. "I know you hate to do that, but they need to get as much rest as possible. You could tell they looked tired even though they slept for a while."

The nodded sadly, "There's food waiting for you guys outside, why don't you go eat," I said gently.

They went to go outside with everyone else while I grabbed my laptop and food before going out on the porch. I quickly set an email explaining everything to Mr. Stone before eating my dinner.

As I finished eating, I felt a nudge against my leg and saw Azurill, "What's up Azurill?" I asked.

She just looked at me with sad eyes. I gave a sad grin as I picked her up and began to rock her as I took my dishes inside before coming back out and grabbing my laptop.

"Blaziken can you and some of the other pokemon help put away the dishes. After a little bit, you, Lucario, and I can do a little training," I said as I put Azurill on the ground.

He nodded and started doing as I asked with Lucario and a few others while I took my laptop inside. After I changed into yoga pants, a red tanktop, and red radius wraps on my hands, I put my hair in a ponytail and checked on everyone to see how they were doing, so far, they were sleeping peaceful at the moment.

I went outside to find Lucario and Blaziken waiting for me, "You two ready?" I asked.

They both nodded as all the other pokemon stepped back so we could have some space not knowing except for my own pokemon what was going to happen. Blaziken, Lucario, and I bowed to each other before I shot some Aura Spheres at both of them and dodged some Aura Spheres thrown at me. Soon I raced up to them and started fighting hand to hand combat. After what was like half an hour, we stopped fighting and bowed in respect before I went to the porch to have some water.

I then noticed that all the other pokemon but my own were staring at me until Pikachu spoke, "Pika Pikachu?" he asked. (You have the ability of aura?)

I nodded, "Due to the whole prophecy thing and my ancestry, I have inherited the gift of aura," I explained.

"Nah nah nah?" Skitty asked. (Are you training some more?)

"No, we should go to bed soon," I said before sighing. "We're in for a rough night so we need get as much rest as we can."

"Pip?" Piplup asked. (Why?)

"The virus will start to settle in and start causing problems. I need at least one pokemon to keep an eye on their trainer and if anything starts happening, come get me. I'll be sleeping on the sofa in the family room," I said.

Everyone nodded and the same pokemon from last time came forward saying they wanted to watch their trainers.

"Roserade, Butterfree, Glaceon, Weavile, Lucario, Blaziken, and Skitty, if anything happens, I want you be near me, you all have moves that will help me out," I said.

They nodded, "The rest of you try to get a good night's sleep, I'll see you in the morning," I said as I went inside.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a baggy t-shirt and yoga pants before grabbing a few blankets and a pillow. I quickly made my bed on the sofa and laid down, let's hope things go okay for everyone.


	24. Sacrifices & Spirit Maidens

**_November 18th (Outside of Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully despite all the events from yesterday when I was being shaken awake by Lucario, "_Everyone's auras are starting to go off balance, they're having high fevers, and having terrible nightmares_," Lucario said urgently.

This caused me to wake up immediately and look at my poketch to see that it was 4:00 AM, "Lucario, find the pokemon I singled out last night and have them come upstairs who aren't upstairs already. Also find Kirlia and have her bring up rags, we need to get their fevers down," I said before I ran upstairs.

I quickly ran into my room first to see the girls looking pale and sweaty while tossed and turning slightly from the nightmares, "Piplup, Azurill, and Espeon, gently wake up your trainers. We need to get them awake and out of their nightmares, try to calm them down," I said before running off to Ash and Gary's room.

"Pikachu and Umbreon, wake up Ash and Gary gently, we need to snap them out of their nightmares," I said quickly before running to Drew and Paul's room telling Roserade and Weavile what I told everyone else.

I stepped into the hall and saw Lucario with Butterfree, Blaziken, Skitty, Kirlia, and Glaceon who were carrying rags.

"Thanks you guys, let's check on the girls," I said as we walked into the room to see them sweating badly and them shaking with tears running down their faces.

I went to Dawn first seeing that she looked the worst, "What happened?" I asked.

"I just had the worst nightmare ever, everyone I cared for was dying, it was awful," Dawn cried.

"Same goes for us," Leaf and Misty said shakily.

Suddenly Pikachu along with Roserade came in, "Rose roserade rose," she said worried. (I can't wake up Drew and Weavile can't wake up Paul.)

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu said worriedly. (Umbreon and I can't wake Ash and Gary either.)

"This isn't good, go back to your trainers and keep an eye on them. Lucario, try to use your aura to find out why the boys can't wake up. Kirlia, this set up isn't working, we're gonna have to have everyone in the same room to make it easier to keep an eye on everyone, take Espeon, Staryu, and Beautifly with you and set up the living room the way I'm imagining it," I said quickly.

She nodded and left with Espeon following her while Lucario came back in, "_It's hard to tell why they aren't waking up, maybe they need to hear your voice along with the girls_," he said to me telepathically.

I sighed, "_I really don't like moving everyone so much but we don't have a choice_," I replied to him.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked weakly finally calming down from the nightmare.

"The guys are also having nightmares and we can't wake them up," I said. "Are you well enough to walk a short distance, we need to wake them up."

The nodded in determination and slowly followed me to where the guys were, "_Lucario, watch the girls, I feel they shouldn't be walking at all_," I said before I went into Drew and Paul's room to see Roserade still trying to wake up Drew.

"Drew wake up," I said gently while gently shaking him awake. "Everything is all right."

He then opened his eyes and sat up while looking around the room in a panic, "Drew calm down, everything is okay," I said gently.

"May, you're okay," he said in relief as he gave me a hug with tears streaming down his face.

I turned to look at Dawn and Paul to see Dawn holding Paul who looked a little scared. I turned back to Drew and just held him while he silently cried.

"Roserade, please use Aromatherapy and have it reach both bedrooms," I said.

She nodded and stood in the hall while using Aromatherapy which seemed to calm everyone down to a certain degree.

Suddenly, I heard panic come from the other room and from Paul; the girls had fainted from their fever, crap!

"_Lucario, have some of the pokemon help you in preparing ice and have the pokemon start carrying it inside_," I said telepathically as Kirlia came into the room with rags.

"Kirlia, use Teleport to transport the rags downstairs and find a whole bunch of sheets and with the other pokemon, arrange it so it looks like the way I have imagined," I said quickly.

"May what is going on?" Drew asked weakly before fainting and I saw that Paul slumped over as well while still holding Dawn.

"Crap, Roserade, keep an eye on things, I need to see how everything is going downstairs," I said as I quickly ran into the living room to see four queen beds as I had asked Kirlia to arrange them.

I saw that Kirlia returned with the sheets and Lucario was bringing in buckets of ice. I quickly set up the ice beds partially and had some of the pokemon use Psychic to bring everyone downstairs gently and set them down with their pokemon following them. I finished covering them in blankets and ice while putting cold clothes on their heads. Now to make the medicine, I should try to make the medicine from the pokemon epidemic from last month, maybe that's the cure.

"Everyone, keep an eye on your trainers, I'm going to try to make some medicine," I said as I went outside, "Pachirisu, can you please come with me?"

"Che ba," it said and scampered after me as I went into the garden to pick the berries and herbs I needed.

After gathering everything, I quickly mushed the berries and mixed in the herbs before pouring it into a jar with a metal tip sticking out.

"Pachirisu use Discharge," I commanded gently.

"Cheeeee!" it shouted as it used discharge to charge the medicine.

After thirty seconds, I stopped Pachirisu and quickly poured the medicine into some small cups and quickly went around to everyone to make sure they had some and watched to see what happened.

Everyone began to look a little calmer and I thought for a second they were cured. I quickly put my hand over Drew and began to look at his aura only to see that the virus was still there, but it looked almost frozen in place. I guess the medicine only freezes the virus in place for a time before it'll attack again.

I checked Drew's forehead to see that he still had a fever but it was a whole lot better than what it was before.

"We can relax for a short bit," I told everyone as I relaxed slightly. "The medicine I gave them didn't get rid of the virus, but it will help slow down the damage it will try to do."

The pokemon looked relieved and grateful as I checked my poketch to see that it was 5:00 AM and yawned.

"I think we'll have a late breakfast today," I said tiredly. "Lucario, can you tell everyone that breakfast will be a bit late due to what just happened?"

He nodded and went outside to spread the word since everyone was up, I made my way to a comfy chair that was nearby but I felt myself being pulled away from it to where Drew was sleeping.

"What are you doing Roserade?" I asked sleepily.

"Rose roserade rose rose," she said. (I want you next to Drew in case he has anymore nightmares.)

"The chair is close enough," I said with a yawn only to find myself pushed onto the bed.

"Talk about stubbornness," I muttered as I lay down on the bed to see that Roserade had a smirk on her face.

"Good grief," I said as I instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up a few hours later to see that people and pokemon alike were still sleeping and I looked at my poketch to see that it was 9:00 AM. I quietly made my way upstairs and changed into skinny jeans and a tee before putting my hair half up half down. I made my way downstairs and put my hand on Drew's forehead to see that the fever was still there but not as bad as it was and everyone else was the same way. I quietly walked into the kitchen to start making food for everyone. I made pokemon food first and then started everyone else's breakfast. Soon the smell started to drift into the other rooms and outside causing the pokemon to wake up. I then had the pokemon help me deliver the food outside while I finished up in the kitchen as everyone started to wake up.

"Whhhyyyy isss it so cccccold and wwwwwhere are wwwwwe?" Dawn asked while shivering.

"After the nightmare and fainting episode, I thought it would be best for all of you to be in one place so you are now in the living room. As for why is it so cold, you slept in a bed of ice cubes," I explained.

"Why?" Leaf asked while shivering.

"You're fevers were incredibly high and we had to bring them down somehow," I said.

"Can we please get out of the ice please, it's not cool," Misty said.

I laughed, "Ice one," I said causing everyone to groan.

"It's too early for puns May, please let us out," Drew begged.

"Alright alright, I'll stop with the puns," I said with a smile before I looked serious. "I'll let you out only if I judge your fever at a safe level."

I soon felt everyone's foreheads once again while also looking at their aura. Seeing that they were okay for the moment, I had the pokemon help me remove the beds of ice and warm up heating pads for everyone before I served everyone their breakfast.

I grabbed my mug of tea as I went to sit on a chair near Drew's bed as everyone ate, "This is awesome May, who knew porridge tasted so go," Ash said happily.

I laughed, "I'm glad you like it," I said as I took a sip of tea.

"You okay May, you seem tired," Misty said concerned.

I gave a small smile, "I am, but nothing a little sleep can't fix."

"Any idea where Team Galactic went?" Gary asked.

"No, I haven't given them a thought, not that they deserve one," I muttered. "All my attention has been focused on you guys."

"May is there something you're not telling us?" Dawn asked.

Crap, "No, why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"You seem like you're hiding something," she said before turning pale.

"_Lucario, please have Roserade come in_," I said hurriedly through telepathy as I started to collect trays and put them in the kitchen.

"May, what's wrong?" Leaf asked concerned.

I started to detect that everyone was starting to have difficulty breathing, "Nothing's wrong," I said quickly with a small grin as Lucario and Roserade came in.

"Roserade, please use Aromatherapy," I said quickly.

"Rose," she said and began to use Aromatherapy, it did some effect but not a lot.

"_May, what's wrong_?" Lucario asked seeing my concern.

"_If we can't figure out a way to heal everyone soon, we're going to have big problems. I don't know what I'll do when they can't breathe, I don't have the right equipment to help them_," I said worriedly.

"May, you look scared, what's wrong?" Leaf asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, at least nothing that I can't handle," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked suspicious.

"Yup," I lied with a smile. "_Lucario, can you have a few pokemon watch everyone, I need to call Max_."

He nodded and went outside, "I'll be right back you guys, I've got to check in with Max," I said before leaving the room for the office.

Once I got inside, I shut the door and called up Max, "_Hey May_," Max said tiredly. "_What's up_?"

"Everyone is starting to have trouble breathing, have you found anything for the antidote?" I asked worried.

Max shook his head, "_I'm sorry May, I've been up for hours and tried everything from all medicine to berry potions, but nothing is working. I don't think an antidote exists unless someone is carrying it unknowingly_," he said tiredly.

Carrying it unknowingly, "Max, I think I have an idea, I'll get back to you," I said before ending the call and left the office to see how everyone was doing.

"What did Max have to say?" Dawn asked tiredly as she looked incredibly pale and weak.

"He's still working on the antidote," I said.

She gave a small smile which made me concerned, "That's good to hear," she said quietly as she pet Piplup before she closed her eyes and her hand fell limp.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried. (Dawn!)

I ran over to her side and checked her heart rate and her aura, this isn't good. Soon everyone fainted causing me to be more anxious and think about what Max said about the antidote. Unless someone carries the antidote unknowingly, what if the antidote is me because I was healed miraculous to the point of being stable?

I needed to give Max a sample of my blood but it's impossible to do a blood test on yourself and no one here can do it, I shivered knowing what I had to do. I ran into the kitchen grabbed a small kitchen knife, a vial, and a bandage and washed my hands before running the knife under hot water to sterilize it. I sat down on a chair and took a deep breath, it's now or never. I took the knife and made a cut on my left hand causing blood to appear and I let it drop in the vial til there was enough. I then cleaned up the gash and wound the bandage around it to stop the bleeding.

I walked outside while carrying the vial and gave it to Kirlia to teleport to Max, "Hey Max, did you get the vial Kirlia just teleported?" I asked.

"_Yea, what is it_?" he asked.

"It's my blood, I kept thinking about what you said saying that maybe someone could be carrying the antidote unknowingly, what if I contain the antidote since I was healed miraculously," I said.

"_That might work but it seems like a long shot_," Max said tiredly before looking at me suspiciously. "_May, how did you get your blood_?"

"Heh heh," I said nervously. "I kinda had to cut my hand."

"_WHAT! May, why in the world did you do that, this probably won't even work_," Max said exasperated.

"Max, what else are we supposed to try? We are out of options and the virus is getting to the point to where everyone will need medical attention from the hospital," I snapped. "Please, test it out."

Max sighed, "_Alright, I'll work on it, but please don't do anything stupid like that again_," he said tiredly.

"Alright Max," I said. "Please keep me posted."

He ended the call and I walked back into the living to see how everyone was doing.

"Rose rose Roserade rade?" Roserade asked me. (What's with the bandage?)

"I had to give a sample of blood to my brother and since no one here could do a blood test on me, I had to cut my hand in order to get enough blood," I said deciding not to lie.

The pokemon were shocked, "Rose roserade?! (What did you do that?!)

"I have a theory that since I was miraculously healed when I was sick with the virus, maybe I contain something that will stop the virus and get rid of it," I said before looking the gang with a sad face. "We are out of options for finding an antidote, my theory is a longshot, but it's all we have. They need something soon or we're gonna have to start saying goodbye."

The pokemon looked really depressed after I said that, but it was the truth. I felt a little weak from the cut that I had so I sat on the floor in between Drew and Gary's bed and began to meditate. I don't know how long I meditated for, but I felt a lot better afterwards. I stopped when my poketch started to ring and I saw that it was Max.

"Max did it work?" I asked anxiously.

"_Well…..there is good news and bad news_," he said tiredly. "_The good news is that apparently, you are the antidote. Something in your blood stream is what kills and gets rid of the virus. The bad news is that it took your whole vial for a fourth of the one infected for the sample to be healed fully so it's impossible to heal everyone_."

"I don't care," I said determined. "How long would you be able to get the antidote put together?"

"_A few hours but May, you can't do this, you'll kill yourself in the process, you'll lose too much blood_," Max argued.

"Max, I'm not gonna give up on my friends, I made a promise to their pokemon I would do everything in order to heal them even if it meant sacrificing myself. Be ready to pull the antidote from my blood when it gets there, promise?" I asked him sternly.

"_But….May_," he argued with tears in his eyes.

"Promise?" I asked again.

He sighed, "_I promise, I love you May_," he said with his voice cracking.

"I love you too Max, be strong," I said gently as I ended the call.

"May, you can't do that," Drew argued weakly.

CRAP! When did everyone wake up! "We don't have a choice," I said bluntly.

"May, you can't," Dawn cried weakly with tears running down her face.

"Lucario, get Butterfree please and have Beautifly and Masquerain use a lite Gust so fresh air gets in here," I said as I began to open the windows. "Also call in a few more pokemon to watch their trainers, we're in for a rough ride."

"May, what are you talking about, please tell use?" Misty begged.

I gave a small smile, "It's best that you don't know," I said quietly. "Butterfree, please use Sleep Powder when I leave the room and Roserade, please use Aromatherapy once everyone is asleep."

"Butterfree, don't listen to her," Drew argued.

"I sorry everyone," I said quietly as I walked out of the room with Roserade following me before Butterfree used Sleep Powder.

"Rose roserade," she said sadly as she began to cry. (I can't believe we went against him.)

I gave her a hug with tears streaming down my face as well, "I know it hurts, but we have to do what we have to do because it is the best for everyone's interests," I said sadly as I stepped out of the hug and looked at her. "I don't want anyone in the kitchen except for Lucario and Blaziken. In the meantime, everyone needs to be prepared, you're trainers will have difficulty breathing, so make sure fresh air gets in the room and use Aromatherapy."

She nodded with a sad face and left to do as I asked. I then started to make a reenergizing berry potion for everyone to drink that would bring them back almost to prefect health once they had the antidote.

"_Lucario, have Blaziken come with you into the kitchen_," I said telepathically as I grabbed the same kitchen knife from earlier, a bunch of bandages, a bunch of towels, and a few buckets. I began to wash everything with hot water to make it was sterile as Blaziken and Lucario came into the kitchen.

"You're gonna have to keep an eye on me, once the buckets are full, have Kirlia teleport them carefully, you'll also have to bandage my wrists to stop the flow of blood once there is enough," I said sternly.

"Blaziken blaze," Blaziken argued. (You can't do this.)

I gave a small smile as I took a seat in a chair with the knife in my hands while taking off my poketch, "We are out of options, this is the only way," I said sadly as I took the knife and made cuts to both my wrists and quickly placed them over the buckets as blood began to spill into them.

Lucario and Blaziken said nothing but looked in pain as they saw me in a chair with both wrists next to me dripping blood into a bucket, "Another thing, I'll probably black out from this, but once everyone has been given the antidote, give them the berry potion that is sitting on the counter. It will revive them almost to perfect health," I said tiredly. "Also, no one can leave the property because Max will have to come at some point and test to make sure that everyone is clear of the virus."

They nodded and I continued to sit the way that I was for at least an hour before I felt faint and enough blood was collected. Lucario and Blaziken came up and quickly stopped the bleeding and wrapped the bandages on my wrists as fast as they could. Suddenly Skitty appeared and began to use Heal Bell while Lucario began to use Heal Pulse to help heal the cuts. Kirlia then appeared and used Teleport on the buckets to send them to Max.

I weakly grabbed my poketch and called Max, "Did you get the buckets?" I asked faintly.

"_I did, I'll work on the antidote right away, but May, why did you do that_?" he asked with a sad face.

I gave a faint smile, "I had to," I said as I ended the call and I felt Blaziken carry and place me on the bed next to Drew.

"May why did you do that," Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"Because you guys are my best friends and I couldn't let you suffer," I said weakly and put a small smile on my face. "Everything will be alright, no need to worry."

With saying that, I fainted causing panic to appear from friends and pokemon alike.

* * *

**_November 20th (Outside of Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

I woke up feeling incredibly weak and I felt warmth next to me, I fluttered my eyes open to see that Drew was awake sitting next to me reading a book that was in his lap.

I stirred slightly causing me to see emerald eyes full of relief, "May, you're finally awake," Drew said relieved causing everyone to look at me and walk over.

"May, you've been out for two days straight, how are you feeling?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"Incredibly weak, I feel as weak as I did after I gave all that blood, so I'm guessing that's not good," I said as I sat up weakly.

"May, why did you do that, there must have been another way to find an antidote," Leaf said concerned.

"There wasn't, it was either my blood or all of you dying," I said tiredly.

"Wait, you said that the virus wouldn't cause a lot of damage, why did you lie to us?" Misty asked angrily.

"Because if you knew the truth, it would have made death come faster. The virus becomes a threat if the victim constantly moves and is stressed out, the virus then takes that stress and movement and attacks the nervous system and the organs causing them to overwork and burn out. That's why I had Butterfree use Sleep Powder so much so that you would be asleep most of the time and the virus would slow down. Same with Roserade using Aromatherapy, I was hoping that it would also keep you more relaxed and to slow down the virus as well," I explained.

"May, you should have still told us, we could have handled it, we would have been fine," Leaf said sternly.

"No you wouldn't, you didn't even suffer the half that I did, thank goodness. I didn't want to take the chance of you suffering the way I did when I got sick with the virus three years ago," I said sadly.

"May, we would have been able to handle it," Drew said determined.

I soon became upset and mad, I started getting up and weakly walked to the door that lead outside, "May where are you going?!" Dawn asked in shock. "You're in no condition to go anywhere!"

I said nothing and made my way outside from the deck to the backyard, "May, stop!" Drew shouted in concern as they caught up to me.

"You guys don't know what the virus would have done," I said upset as a time flower appeared. "Which is why you're going to see what the virus did to me."

I touched the time flower as I collapsed on the ground from lack of energy and watched the gang as they saw what happened to me.

"This is why I didn't tell you anything and kept you from doing anything, I almost died from lack of the cure and lack of faith," I said angrily with tears coming down my face as I sat looking at the ground once the past disappeared. "I didn't want you to suffer the same way I did."

Drew then sat next to me and pulled me into a side hug, "We know and that you didn't want us to suffer, but please be honest with us next time, even if the truth will hurt," he said gently.

"Alright," I said as he kissed my cheek and helped me stand up.

"Ruh," Lucario said as he handed me a cup with the reenergizing medicine. (Drink this.)

I did and I felt better instantly, "Thanks Lucario," I said gratefully before turning to everyone else. "How do you guys feel?"

"We feel a lot better than we did a few days ago, we didn't get up until last night because we were really tired from the whole experience. Also, Max called saying that the dorm has been cleaned of all signs of the gas and it's safe to go back, but we decided to stay here instead, hope that wasn't a problem," Leaf said.

I smiled, "It's not, I'd rather stay here than in the dorm, it's more peacefully here."

"I can understand why, it's beautiful here," Misty said in awe.

I nodded in agreement before I started walking towards the porch, "Where are you going May?" Drew asked.

"I've got to put my house back in order, besides, I'm hungry, I've been asleep and haven't eaten for two days," I said teasingly before turning to Kirlia. "Do you think you can put my living room back together?"

"Kirlia," she said with a smile as she went inside to do as I asked.

Soon the living was back to the way it was and I walked into the kitchen with everyone following me, "Anything we can do to help?" Leaf asked.

"Sure, half of us can feed the pokemon while the other half can make breakfast," I suggested as I grabbed a basket and went to the side door.

"Where are you going May?" Misty asked.

"To the garden, haven't you seen it yet?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads, "Follow me then," I said as I went outside.

The garden was about less than half a football field with flowers and herbs of all kinds with berry trees next to it of all kinds.

Everyone was shocked at how big it was, "Since when did you have to plant this?" Drew asked surprised.

"I did it over the summer, I might expand it next year, but we'll have to see," I said. "I've also been thinking of adding a greenhouse too."

"Geez, how do you weed it all?" Gary asked.

"My pokemon help me out, when I'm not here, some nice people from Rosewall Town come up here to weed it out and take whatever they need from it," I said with a smile.

"What else do you have here?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Probably the only thing is my private recording study in the basement," I said.

"Could you show us?" Leaf asked.

"Later, right now, I'm hungry and I'm sure everyone else is too," I said.

"Rose roserade rose?" Roserade asked. (Can I tend your roses, they need a little sprucing.)

"Go for it, they do look like they need some attention," I agreed.

Roserade beamed and went to work on the roses while Drew looked at me in shock, "You understood what she said?" he asked in shock.

"Heh…heh about that," I said sheepishly. "Earlier this week, I've seem to have developed the talent of being able to understand all pokemon."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Sheesh, no need to yell," I whined. "I'll explain later after everyone is done eating."

"Fine, how about you girls feed the pokemon, we'll make breakfast," Gary suggested.

The girls and I looked suspicious, "Do you even know how to cook?" Leaf asked.

"Thanks for wounding my pride Leafy," he said in a dramatic tone as he placed his hand over his heart and his head looked up.

"We'll be fine, no need to worry," Ash said.

The girls and I looked at each other before turning back to the guys, "That's when we worry the most," we said bluntly.

"Fine let's make a bet then," Gary suggested.

"What's the wager?" Leaf asked.

The guys then got into a huddle and started whispering before Gary faced Leaf again.

"If our meal is good, you girls do the dishes. If our meal is terrible, you make something and us guys will clean all the dishes," Gary proposed.

Leaf looked at us girls and we nodded before she turned to face Gary, "We accept, now get cooking, we're hungry," she said.

Gary shook his head in amusement before kissing her cheek and followed the guys inside, "Let's get going girls, we have fifty-some pokemon to feed," I said.

"My question is how did you make that much pokemon food all by yourself when we were sick?" Dawn asked as we picked berries and herbs.

"It took a long time, but it got done," I said. "At least I have you girls helping me out."

"I wonder what the guys are making?" Leaf wondered.

"I don't know, all I hope is that they don't destroy my kitchen," I said firmly with a hint of worry.

"I think we've gathered enough," Dawn judged from what we had collected. "Let's make some pokemon food."

Soon we were making pokemon food in the backyard and all the pokemon were munching happily.

"Breakfast is ready," Ash called from the deck.

"Shall we go see?" I asked.

"Yea, I wonder what they did?" Misty wondered as we walked inside to the kitchen.

When we walked in, the girls and I were surprised. There were pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and fresh berries.

"I don't believe it," Misty said.

"I don't either," Leaf agreed. "Is this even real?"

"Only one way to find out," I said as we all sat down.

The girls and I tested the food as the guys watched us for our reactions, "I'll give you guys credit," I said. "It tastes good."

"I'm with May," Dawn said.

"Eh, it's okay, May's food is better," Leaf said.

"Ditto," Misty agreed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said. "I think this is better than my food."

"Please don't say that, we don't need to inflate egos here," Leaf begged.

"Just admit it Leafy, you like our cooking," Gary teased.

"I can believe Paul and Drew cooking this but not you and Ash," Leaf stated.

"Ouch Leafy," Gary whined. "Why do you keep wounding me."

"I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe that the guy who burns berries can cook," Leaf said exasperated.

I laughed, "What, how in the world do you burn berries?" I asked before I continued to eat.

"Funny story, Gary and Ash decided that they would try cooking and that all you do was set stuff in a pot and that it would cook on the stove," Drew said. "It caught fire and set off the fire alarm making everyone exit the dorm at 10:00 at night last year."

"Wow," I said before eating a piece of bacon.

"Hence why I doubted that Gary and Ash made this," Leaf stated.

"For the record, Paul and I did make most of it," Drew said.

"Ha," Leaf said while pointing at Gary.

"But Ash and Gary did help with the bacon and sausage," Drew finished.

"Ha," Gary said while pointing at Leaf.

I shook my head my head while smiling at their antics as I continued to eat, "May, care to explain how you can now understand pokemon," Dawn asked.

"I'm not really sure how to explain, I just woke up Monday morning and was able to understand anything a pokemon was saying," I said.

"So when pokemon talk, you can understand what their saying?" Dawn asked to clarify.

"That's pretty much about it," I said as I finished eating. "I'll give you guys credit, that was a really good breakfast."

"I'm with May on that," Dawn chirped happily.

Misty nodded and we all stared at Leaf, "Alright, it was good," she finally admitted.

"Well girls, we have a kitchen to clean," I said as I started to stand up and take dishes to the sink, "You guys can check on the pokemon and we'll join up with ya shortly."

Soon the guys left for outside while the girls and I cleaned up the kitchen. I'm happy to say that the guys didn't destroy anything.

After we were done, we made our way outside to see that the guys cleaned up the dishes from feeding the pokemon and were training with them.

Much to our dismay, the girls and I agreed to grab our homework from school and work on if so we didn't have to worry about it later. For the rest of the afternoon, the guys joined us in catching up with our homework and after we finished we did more training with our pokemon.

As I finished practicing an appeal with Luxio, a small Growlithe came from the bushes covered in cuts limping on a bloody leg.

"Goodness," I said as I bolted from the deck to Growlithe who collapsed.

"I wonder what happened to it, it doesn't look more than a few days old," I said concerned.

"I don't know, but it needs medical attention badly," Drew said.

"Bring him to the deck, I'll grab some medicine," I said as I ran to the garden to grab some herbs and berries to make in a potion in the kitchen. After I finished that, I grabbed some healing spray and some rags along with a small pail of hot water before going back to the deck.

I soon began to clean him up and his leg that seemed to have broken because I saw a bone stick out slightly. After the blood and scratches were gone, I quickly went inside to grab some small pieces of wood and some clothe. I came back and then pushed the bone back into place before wrapping the leg in place with the pieces of wood and clothe. Lastly, I gave him the potion to heal him and give him energy causing him to wake up slowly.

"Growlithe, lithe?" he asked scared. (Where am I?)

"Shh," I said soothingly as I set him on my lap and began to pet him, "You're in a safe place, no one is gonna hurt you."

He slowly began to calm down under my touch til he relaxed and rested on my lap.

"You sure have a way with pokemon May, are you sure you're not Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked.

"I'm positive," I said. "But I'm wondering what happened to him, it looked like his front paw got caught in a poacher's trap."

"We'll, we don't know and we can't ask because Growlithe fell asleep," Drew said as I continued to pet him.

"Can you watch Growlithe, I'm gonna make him some milk," I said as I gently placed him on the deck and stood up.

"Go ahead May, we'll watch him," Drew said.

I went into the kitchen and warmed up some milk with some herbs and berries mixed it and put it in a baby bottle before coming back on the deck.

"Can you guys feed the pokemon and make supper while I watch Growlithe?" I asked.

"Sure May, we'll make something better than the guys," Leaf said.

"How are you gonna top our awesome breakfast?" Gary asked.

"You'll find out," Leaf said with a grin as everyone split off to do their tasks as I gently woke up Growlithe for him to have his milk.

He sat on my lap as I fed him from the bottle and he finished it in no time. After he was done, he licked the side of my face happily causing me to laugh.

"I get it Growlithe, please stop," I said with a laugh.

"Growlithe," he said happily.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked.

"Growlithe growlithe lithe lithe growl," he said sadly. (I got stuck in a poacher's trap but escaped.)

"Has the poacher been around for a while?" I asked.

Growlithe shook his head, "Growlithe lithe growl, growl lithe lithe growlithe," he said. (He came a few days ago to set traps, I overheard him say that he'll come back tonight and steal a bunch of us.)

"Well, I'll have to do something about that and make sure he doesn't come back," I said determined. "Do you know when he'll come back?"

Growlithe nodded, "Growl," he said. (midnight)

"My friends and I will come up with a plan to make sure he doesn't come back. Right now, why don't you rest while I go inside," I said.

He nodded and yawned before lying down on the deck and going back to sleep. I went inside to help the girls finish supper which was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

"Leaf, why don't you call the guys in while the rest of us finish up," I called.

"Gladly," Leaf said as she went to the deck.

Soon the table was ready and the guys came in following Leaf, "This looks so good," Ash said hungrily.

I laughed at his reaction as we all sat down and began to eat, "May did figure out what happened to Growlithe?" Drew asked.

I nodded and explained what Growlithe said and we soon devised an interesting plan to scare the poachers away.

For the next few hours after we finished eating, I practiced with the pokemon who would help with the plan and then Dawn and I went upstairs and put together my spirit maiden costume.

It was a flowy white floor length dress with a scoop neckline and spaghetti straps that was covered with a sheer material with embroidered butterflies that went up to the neck with long flowy sleeves. Once I put the dress on, Dawn helped me finish up the costume. We took my wig that I wore at school and curled it before placing it on my head and putting it half up half down. Then Dawn covered my body in white powder to give me a ghostly appearance while putting on silver eye shadow, silver lipstick, and gave me violet contacts to cover my blue eyes. Then I put on a wreath of white roses before Dawn placed and pinned a veil that would cover my face and add to my ghostly appearance.

By the time we finished, it was 11:40 PM and we went downstairs to see everyone on the porch.

"Wow, you two sure can put together a great spirit costume," Leaf complimented.

"Let's hope it works," I said and blushed slightly as Drew kept staring at me.

"Uh dude, you in there?" Gary asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Drew's face.

Drew shook his head to snap out of it while blushing having been caught staring at me.

Soon, the gang plus Lucario, Kirlia, Espeon, Umbreon, and Altaria went into the forest to where Growlithe said the poacher would be. We went to the opposite side of the lake to find that the poacher was there and already had some pokemon in cages which he was loading in a truck.

"Altaria use Mist and Kirlia use Psychic," I whispered as I stood next to the lake.

Soon a mist appeared over the lake and where we were and Kirlia used psychic to lift me a few inches off the ground to make it look like I was hovering.

"What's that?" the poacher asked squinting to look at me.

"_Now_," I told Lucario telepathically.

Soon I was moving forward across the lake while appearing that I was floated til I stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Who are you?" the poacher asked threatening.

I looked up at him and said nothing, I lifted my arm and then Espeon used Psychic making it look like I was the one releasing the pokemon from their cages.

"Why you, Mightyena, take care of her," the poacher ordered and Mightyena charged at me.

Kirlia teleported me a few feet from where I was as Mightyena tried to tackle me. I then appeared next to him and touched him while using my aura powers to make him go unconscious. I turned to look at the poacher's truck and shot an Aura Sphere at it causing the truck to be destroyed.

"I'll have to take care of you myself," he threatening as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

I started to walk slowly toward him as Umbreon used Confusion to halt the bullets from hitting me.

I threw an Aura Sphere at his feet causing him to jump back and look scared as the forest pokemon stood behind me in a semicircle looking at him threateningly.

"Leave this forest and never come back," I said sternly in a mysterious voice.

He looked pale and scared to death as he quickly returned his Mightyena and ran off into the forest not before he ran into a tree almost causing me to laugh out loud. He then stood up and ran away out of the forest as I floated towards him threateningly.

I used my aura to see that he was gone from the forest still running for his life causing me to smile, "Coast is clear, he's gone," I said as I was set down on the ground.

"You're plan actually worked May, I think you scared the poacher out of coming here," Drew said.

"Yea, it looked like he saw a ghost," I teased.

"You played the part well May," Dawn complimented.

"Thanks, personally, I wanted to beat him up a bit, but spirit maidens aren't supposed to do that, it ruins the image," I said sadly.

"At least he's gone," Leaf said with a yawn

"We better head back to the house but we pass out," Dawn yawned.

"You guys can head back, I'm going stay here a minute to make sure all the forest pokemon are okay," I said.

"Okay May, we'll see you later," Leaf said as everyone except Drew left to go back to the house.

After I did a quick scan of the pokemon's auras, I saw that despite being a little shaken up, everyone was fine.

I turned around to see that Drew was still here, "You didn't have to stay here with me," I said.

He smirked, "I thought that the forest maiden should have a protector," he teased. "It's not safe for spirits to wander alone."

I smirked as I walked up to him and curtsied deciding to play along, "Thank you kind sir for protecting me this fine moonlit evening," I said before standing up.

"I believe I should receive a reward for my bravery and actions," he teased.

"What do you ask for?" I asked mysteriously with a smile.

He walked toward me and flipped my veil over before taking my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

I broke out of the kiss with a smile, "Does thou like your reward?" I asked.

He smiled at me before he kissed me again and broke out of it, "How does it feel to kiss a spirit maiden?" I asked teasingly.

"It was enchanting," he teased back before he took a step back and bowed. "May I escort you home?" he asked playfully as he offered his arm to me.

"I shall accept your offer," I said playfully as I walked up to him.

He put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder before we walked back to the house listening to the sounds of the night.


	25. Colds & Struggles

**_December 12th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"May are you sure you aren't gonna eat?" Dawn asked concerned from the table as I was making a mug of tea in the kitchen.

"No, I'm not that hungry," I said with my back turned to everyone.

"May, you should still eat something," Drew said concerned.

I turned around with the mug of tea in my hands as I put a small smile on my face, "A cup of tea will suit me fine," I said with a false cheeriness which I was hoping everyone would buy.

They did but barely as I walked out of the kitchen and went into my room to sit on the bed.

I sighed, what's wrong with me?

To be honest, I've had a rough day, and somewhat a rough month. Since the whole poisoning incident, everyone was back to normal and not a lot happened….actually that's a lie. For one thing, Team Galactic stole both orbs over the past week and a half which made me extremely worried. The other thing was that I noticed I was getting incredibly distracted by thinking about Drew.

We've gotten to know each other a lot more over the past few weeks and have gone on a few dates with no one around; none of them were interrupted by any missions which I was incredibly thankful for. The problem came to where he began to invade my thoughts almost all the time and it was hard for me to focus on anything whether it was during class or sparing off with my pokemon. I'm pretty sure that Blaziken and Lucario wanted to blast me last week when I wasn't focusing all that well.

I tried incredibly hard to focus, but I couldn't help it. Drew affected me that much which I suppose was good and bad. So in order to get myself back into shape, I broke the promise of not singing and recorded a song that described my feelings so that I had a secret way to let them out. The recorded song is now hidden in my electronic diary which I hope no one finds. After that, I was able to focus just fine and get back into the swing of things without being distracted.

Then I hit a low today when Brandi decided to act like a bold slut and kiss Drew in front of the whole cafeteria during lunch. I already felt a little crappy because I think I caught a cold or something, but Brandi kissing Drew in front of everyone didn't make my day any better. I didn't do anything or insult her because I couldn't, no one knew of our relationship so technically I was powerless at this point.

After she strutted away and kept bragging that she got Drew's first kiss, first kiss my ass, Drew gave his first kiss to me you sleaze, so HA to you loser. The girls looked ready to kill as their respective boyfriends tried to calm them down. Drew looked terrible, he looked guilty and concerned and I hated to see him like that.

I just went back to eating my lunch as if nothing had happened which made everyone around the table look at me in concern because I didn't blow up in anger or show any emotion.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the day and couldn't focus on anything because of what Brandi did. Her actions had gotten me to think; I wanted Drew's and mine relationship to be public so that Brandi and other fan girls would leave Drew alone. Though I also didn't want to make our relationship public because Drew and I would be flocked by everyone and Brandi would try to kill me, scratch that, she tries to kill all the time.

The thing that made me think was that even if Drew and I did make our relationship public, we would have to pick which of my personalities for him to date because if word got round that he was dating two people at once, rumors and scandal would pop up like crazy creating a huge mess.

I finished my tea and fell back on my bed, ugh, why does this have to be so difficult for me, curse me for being famous.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in," I said tiredly as I looked up at the ceiling.

The person came in and shut the door, I looked down to see that it was Drew, "May, are you okay?" Drew asked as he walked up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked in a mumble as I sat up and hugged my knees.

"May," Drew said quietly but firmly. "Please answer my question."

I sighed, "No, I suppose I'm not," I answered quietly as I looked down.

I felt Drew's eyes on me, "May, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

I sighed again, "Team Galactic has been on my mind since they stole the second orb yesterday and I think I have a small cold," I said tiredly.

"May, that's half of it, I know you better than that to know that something else is bothering you a lot more than that," Drew said gently causing me to smile a little.

"I think you know me a little too well," I teased softy causing him to smile a little as well as he waited for me to continue. "I guess the thing that is bothering me the most was what happened today."

Drew nodded slightly and stared straight ahead, "I figured that's what was bothering you," he said before he looked at me concerned. "I became worried when you didn't react in any shape or form."

I sighed, "The thing is Drew, I couldn't react even if I wanted to," I said sadly. "If I did, it would give Brandi the satisfaction knowing that I like you and to tease me for who knows how long, reacting might have also have led someone into guessing that we are in a relationship."

Drew nodded in agreement and frowned slightly seeing that I still had a sad look on my face, "May, is something else bothering you?" he asked.

I sighed looking miserable, "I guess, I've been doing a lot of thinking about our relationship, nothing bad," I said quickly before continuing. "I feel at war with myself, I kind of want our relationship to be made known and I kinda don't. If we didn't, people like Brandi can keep harassing us along with your fan girls. If we did reveal it, we'd have to pick which side of me to show publicly as your girlfriend. It would make things a little easier, but we would get harassed by paparazzi and fan clubs. We also risk the chances of being bait for the other's possible kidnappings."

I fell back on my bed and groaned, "Why us, why does love and society have to be complicated when famous, screw being famous," I complained sadly as I felt tears appear in my eyes.

I felt Drew take my hand and help me sit up while guiding me to sit next to him, "Has this been bothering you for a while?" he asked as he looked at me while I stared at the floor.

I nodded slightly before staring straight ahead, "It comes to my mind every once in a while, but it has been plaguing me since Brandi kissed you earlier today," I said quietly. "I think it's why I'm sick, I've been stressing about this too much along with other things."

"May, look at me," Drew said gently causing me to look at him, "I love you whether our relationship is hidden or not, nothing is going to change that."

A small smile appeared on my face as a tear trickled down as he continued, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about the same thing. Whoever said love is easy May, all couples in love face challenges and take risks, but in the end, those turn out to be the best romances of all," he said while smiling softly causing me to do the same before I hugged him and to silently cry on his shoulder as he hugged me back.

"I don't know how I got an amazing guy as you to be my boyfriend, I feel like I don't deserve someone like you," I said with a small laugh as I broke out of the hug and looked at him.

"I don't know how I got an amazing girl as you to be my girlfriend, I feel like I don't deserve someone as caring, beautiful, and amazing as you," Drew said causing me to blush as he wiped the tears from my eyes before sticking a rose in my hair.

"You sure know how to cheer up and flatter your girlfriend," I teased.

"Of course I do," Drew said arrogantly with a smirk while flicking his hair before turning to look at me honestly with a gentle smile. "But everything I said was true."

I literarily glowed with happiness inside; I really didn't deserve someone like Drew.

There was a knock on the door, "Drew, Lance is on the video phone, you can make out with your girlfriend later," Gary teased as he walked away.

I rolled my eyes, "He's one to talk," I huffed before thinking out loud. "I wonder what Lance wants, he already talked to you guys about the orb yesterday."

"I'm wondering too," Drew said thoughtfully as he got off my bed.

"I'll stay in here so the area is somewhat secure," I said sarcastically as Drew left the room with a chuckle while leaving the door open a crack.

_"_We're all here Lance_," _Misty said as Drew came into the room_._

_"Good, I wanted to tell you that for the next few days, you're going to be training so that you'll be more prepared in the field," _he said_._

_"_Isn't that a little bit sudden_?" _Dawn asked_._

_"No and you'll be leaving in a few minutes actually for a secret location, so be prepared to leave," _Lance said sternly_._

_"_What about school_?" _Leaf asked_._

_"I've spoken to Steven, you can make up a few days of school work easily, good luck with your training," _he said before ending the call_._

After I heard that the call had ended, I walked into the common area to see that everyone was confused.

"What the heck, what kind of special training do we need to be more prepared in the field," Gary said annoyed.

"I don't know, but from the sound of it, it doesn't sound like fun," Dawn whined.

I wonder, Lance said to be more prepared in the field, could that mean martial arts, "If my hunch is right, you probably won't," I said as I stood next to the comfy chair that Drew was sitting in.

"Care to enlighten us, we're kinda clueless here," Leaf said annoyed.

I tapped my pointer finger on my cheek while having a thoughtful look on my face, "Nah," I decided with a smirk.

I started to walk away but I felt my hand being grabbed and I was pulled backward causing me to sit on Drew's lap and have his arms wrap around me so I couldn't escape.

"Drew, let me go," I complained as I struggled to get up.

"Let me think about that," Drew said with a thoughtful look before smirking at me. "Nah, not before you tell us your theory," he said teasingly.

"Drew, I swear," I complained annoyed. "Let me go or I'll hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Drew teased.

"How do you know that?" I asked threateningly.

"Because I know you won't," Drew whispered in silky tone that tickled my ear.

"Fine," I said in defeat causing Drew to smirk before I smirked back causing Drew to look at me suspiciously. "But I'm giving you a hint, not the answer. You're smart enough to figure it on your own annoying grasshead.

"Alright airhead, what's the hint?" Drew asked frowning since I wasn't gonna give a straight answer.

"The key words are 'more prepared', that's your answer," I said.

"That's not a good enough hint May," Drew said annoyed.

"Oh please," I teased. "You admit defeat already?"

"The great Drew Hayden never admits defeat," Drew said arrogantly.

"Only when it comes to May," Gary teased causing everyone to snicker.

"Can it Oak," Drew snapped. "Same goes to you when it comes to Leaf, besides, like you know what May said in her hint."

"Of course I do," Gary bragged. "It wasn't that hard to decipher."

"Oh really," Leaf teased. "What is May's theory then oh smart one?"

"Uh…..,"Gary said hesitantly causing everyone to laugh.

"May can you please give us an easier hint," Dawn whined.

"No can do, you aren't getting a peep out of me," I said firmly.

"Oh really," Drew said slyly with a smirk.

"Really," I said before I coughed into arm.

"You okay May?" Dawn asked.

"Yea," I said tiredly before mumbling. "Stupid stress, stupid cold."

"Care to tell us your theory?" Drew asked again as he still held me in place.

I then heard sound coming from outside causing me to smirk, "No, but I have two things for ya, one, think of it this way, what's something I do that you don't. Two, you're ride is here, have fun," I teased.

"That didn't help May," Drew complained as he released me allowing me to stand up.

"That's all you're gonna get, besides, you've got to get going," I said as I kissed his cheek. "Have fun with training and soreness."

"What?" Drew asked confused.

"Dude, we have to get going or Lance is gonna come in here like the last time we were late and break the door down," Gary said as everyone left the dorm.

Drew sighed, "I'm coming," he shouted before turning to me. "Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine, I'm a tough cookie," I said before putting on a smirk. "The question is are you?"

He smirked back at me, "Of course I will, I'm the great Drew Hayden," he said arrogantly with a smirk.

"Drew, I swear I will drag you out if you don't get out here in ten seconds!" Paul yelled.

"Bye Drew, have fun," I teased as I followed him to the door and watched everyone leave.

"Have fun, you guys, you're gonna need it," I said to everyone with a smirk as I shut the door hearing muffled shouts of "what do you mean you're gonna need it".

I shook my head in amusement before I got attacked by a coughing spam, hope this cold isn't serious; I better go to bed early.

I looked at my poketch to see that it was 9:00 PM and felt sorry for everyone, why in the world would Lance make them leave for secret training this late, he has official lost it.

I quickly got ready for bed and lay in bed thinking about what Drew and I talked about earlier and smiled to myself before falling asleep, I'm incredibly lucky to have Drew.

* * *

**_December 13th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up feeling a little stuffed up with my throat killing me and I quickly got ready for school.

I went into the kitchen to feed my pokemon, "Nya," Skitty said as she popped out of her pokeball.

"Good morning Skitty," I said and realized that nothing came out of my throat which scared me.

"What the…," I tried to say out loud but nothing came out.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked concerned. (What's wrong?)

"_I can't seem to talk, when I try, no sound comes out_," I said telepathically in a panicked tone which Lucario relayed to the other pokemon.

"Glace glaceon," Glaceon said concerned. (You should go to the Pokemon Center.)

"_I don't know if they can help me, but maybe they know someone who can_," I said telepathically to Lucario who passed on what I said.

After everyone finished eating, I returned them and cleaned up while grabbing a pad of paper and a pen before leaving early to go to the Pokemon Center.

I entered to find Nurse Joy at the front desk, "Hi Lin, what can I do for you this morning?" she asked pleasantly.

I quickly wrote on the pad of paper that I woke up to find that I couldn't speak and asked if she could help me.

"I'm sorry to hear you can't speak Lin, let me check since I'm also the school's nurse," she said as she took me to the back to check me over.

After a few minutes, she was done, "From what I can tell from checking you over, you seem to have a small cold along with some sort of infection on your throat that is causing tissue to swell making you not able to talk," she said in a serious tone.

I quickly wrote on my notepad asking if this was serious.

"It shouldn't cause any damage as long as you don't try to talk at all for any reason or you could damage your voice," she said seriously before writing a note for my teachers and a note saying that I went to see her before handing me a vial. "Take this twice a day and it'll help somewhat with your cold along with your throat infection, but all you can do is wait it out on vocal rest."

I nodded in understanding before taking the notes along with the medicine and walked to English. I handed Mrs. Roberge my note from Nurse Joy and took my seat.

"Sorry to see you're unwell Miss Mason," she said before handing me a packet. "We are currently working in groups on this packet, please work with Veronica and Brandi."

English teacher say what! Are you kidding me?! This day just keeps getting better and better.

I moved to their group and started to work on the packet silently, the nice thing was that both girls ignored me. The bad news was that Brandi wouldn't shut up about kissing Drew which was starting to tick me off.

Thankfully the bell rang and I bolted for history and gave Ms. Williams the note who nodded in understanding as I took my seat. Thankfully Brandi wasn't able to talk at all this period because of Ms. Williams lecturing us. After class was over, I made my way to the cafeteria and to be honest, it felt weird and lonely as I sat at the table after grabbing my food. Wonder how everyone is doing with their training?

"Hey loser, where are the hotties, we haven't seen them all day?" Veronica asked annoyed.

I ignored her because it's what I always did and today, I really couldn't say anything anyways.

"Slut, she asked you a question, answer her!" Brandi demanded.

I just ignored her which made her incredibly mad before she smiled evilly, "fine then, since you won't tell us, you get to suffer our wrath since you're all by yourself today," she said evilly as she took my smoothie and held it up.

Crap, I can't have her ruin another wig, so I quickly put up my hood as she spilled the smoothie on me causing my hoodie to have smoothie all over it, but my wig was safe.

"Thanks for the fun loser," Brandi snickered as she and the drama queens left.

I sighed, I took off my hoodie and tried to get as much smoothie off of it as possible and left the cafeteria to stick it in my locker. Chemistry wasn't any better; Brandi kept harassing me saying that I was weak and pathetic for not talking. For free period, I decided to hang out and help at the Pokemon Center which made feel a little better, key word "little".

For contest class, I gave Solidad my note who looked at me worriedly, "are you okay Lin, you look pale and sickish," she said concerned.

Brandi then looked over with a smirk, "So you're pathetic and sick," she said with a sick laugh.

"Brandi, please show me your appeal for your test grade," Solidad said sternly.

"But, it's not done," Brandi stuttered.

Solidad gave her a stern look making Brandi shut up and call out her Rapidash and Mismagius.

"Mismagius use Lucky Chant and Rapidash use Ember," Brandi commanded.

Rapidash used Ember, but Lucky Chant didn't do so well. It hit the embers making them fly everywhere more or less at Brandi making a lot of burn holes appear on her clothes causing me to cover my mouth in silent laughter while everyone else snickered.

"Brandi, I would think you should practice more with your pokemon than harass your classmates," Solidad said sternly as she left to check someone else's appeal.

Brandi gave me an evil glare while I smirked at her and did the loser sign before walking away. Soon classes were over and I decided to help out at the Pokemon Center since I had nothing better to do. As I was helping, I could tell from the looks that Nurse Joy and Brock were giving me saying that I should be resting. To be honest, I felt fine besides my throat hurting and if I stayed at the dorm, I would have been bored otherwise.

I left around 8:00 with Nurse Joy and Brock really concerned, "I hope you don't overdo yourself Lin," Brock said worriedly.

I quickly wrote down that I would be fine and that I would eat a quick supper, take my medicine and go to bed early.

"Alright May," Nurse Joy said. "Hope you feel better."

I quickly wrote a "thanks" and "see you tomorrow" before leaving the Pokemon Center.

As I promised, I quickly made myself dinner, fed my pokemon, took my medicine and went to bed early. As I was doing all of this, my mind kept wandering to how everyone was doing with their training. Guess I'll find out when they come back.

* * *

**_December 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning like I did yesterday, no better, no worse. I quickly changed before grabbing my pokeballs and backpack. I went into the kitchen to take my medicine and then made breakfast for my pokemon and myself.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked. (How do you feel?)

"_The same, no better, no worse_," I told him telepathically in a tired tone.

He looked concerned, "Ruh," (You should stay and rest.)

I shook my head, "_I don't see the point in missing school for not being able to talk, I'll be fine_," I said to him.

"Ruh" he asked suspiciously. (Are you sure?)

I nodded before I continued to eat while Lucario still looked at me suspiciously before continuing to eat as well.

Soon I finished eating along with my pokemon and I quickly cleaned up everything along with taking my medicine before heading to homeroom. I was finishing up my math homework that was assigned yesterday when Brandi stood in front of me.

"Alright loser, tell me where Drew is, I know you know where he is," she demanded.

I ignored her and kept working on my math homework, she slammed her hand on the table causing me to turn to look at her, "Where…is…Drew?" she asked menacingly.

Geez, possessive much? Again I didn't say anything because I couldn't and I didn't know where Drew was. Suddenly Brandi smirked evilly leaving me confused.

"I get it," she said slyly. "You aren't telling me where Drew is because you're holding him to yourself."

I gave her a 'what the hell' look, she has completely lost it.

"Yea, you're hiding him because you like him so much and want to protect him," she said haughtily as if she was proud of figuring out my plan.

I gave her the same 'what the hell' look as she turned to the classroom, "Hey everyone!" she shouted. "Linnea Mason has a crush on Drew, that's why she isn't talking. She's afraid she'll tell someone about her crush."

Soon the class started to snicker and laugh, it didn't help that the teacher wasn't around, too be honest, I didn't care, I just ignored her. When it got to lunch, I was ticked because she screamed out the stupid message to everyone in all my classes and now probably the whole school is talking about it.

I was trying to eat my lunch peaceably til Brandi walked up, "Hey loser, since you're in the Drew fan club now, I wanted to brag that I got Drew's first kiss," she said haughtily.

She was making me mad now to the point where I was making fists, "You know, he's a really great kisser, I wonder what he's like in….." she said.

She didn't finish because something snapped inside me causing me to stand up and punch her in the face causing a crunch sound to be heard and blood to be seen.

"Mason, report to Mr. Stone's office!" a teacher barked as she helped a weeping Brandi to Nurse Joy.

I huffed and grabbed my backpack before making my way to Mr. Stone's office. I walked inside the main office and sat in a chair near the secretary's desk.

"Mr. Stone will see you now," the secretary said before she went back to typing on her computer.

I stood up and made my way to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said before I walked in, shut the door, and took a seat.

After I sat down, I saw that he didn't look happy, "Out of all the students to get called to my office for throwing a punch, I never expected you May. You're one of the best students here, explain yourself," he said sternly.

I pulled out my notepad making him confused. I wrote down that I lost my voice, lost my temper at Brandi for her spreading rumors about me, and asked what my punishment was.

"I see that you get straight to the point," he said after reading what I wrote. "As for your punishment, being in after school detention for the rest of the week should be a good enough punishment."

I didn't argue with that, technically what I did should result in suspension because I think I broke Brandi's nose, served that sleaze right though.

I nodded in understanding as I got an excused pass from Mr. Stone and went off to Chemistry. I handed my note to the teacher and began to take notes once I sat down. It was uncomfortable because I felt everyone's eyes on me and did my best to ignore them. I was thankfully when classes was over because now the rumors of me crushing on Drew AND punching Brandi in the face were circulated all around the school. I made my way to the room that was for after school detention and sat down.

"Whoa, what's a girl like her doing here in detention?" a guy asked in surprise.

"I think she got lost," another guy said.

"Wait, she's the girl who punched Brandi in the face," the first guy said in realization.

"Dang, that was some punch, I think you broke her nose," the other guy said amazed.

I wrote on my notepad saying that it wouldn't surprise me if I did.

"You got one heck of a punch, by the way, the name's Eddy, the other dude is Chris. Welcome to the ever so lovely after school detention," he said sarcastically.

"Mr. Weaver, I suggest you stop yapping and do your homework," the teacher barked.

"So is the rumor of you crushing on Drew true?" Chris asked curiously.

I gave him a 'what the hell' look and wrote on my notepad 'no'.

"So why aren't you talking?" Eddy asked.

Okay, it seems apparent that I'm not gonna get any homework done. I wrote on my notepad saying that I was sick and that I lost my voice.

"So that's why you haven't said anything," Chris said in a thoughtful tone.

"Dude, teachers asleep, wanna play black jack?" Eddy asked Chris.

"Duh dude," Chris told Eddy before looking at me. "You wanna play?"

I shrugged and wrote 'sure' on my notepad. For the rest of the period, we played black jack while gambling loose change, won ten bucks from that.

"Dang, you sure can hustle people," Eddy said amazed as we left detention with the teacher still asleep.

I shrugged and did a two finger salute before heading back to the dorm. I released my pokemon and went into the kitchen to wash off my hand of any remaining stains of Brandi's blood.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked suspiciously as he saw my hand with spots of blood. (What happened?)

"_I punched Brandi in the face and broke her nose_," I said shortly as I dried my hands.

"Ruh!" he said surprised. (What!)

I sighed, "_She spread more rumors that I liked Drew and that's why I wasn't talking, and since she wouldn't shut up, I decided to do it for her_," I said tiredly with a twinge of annoyance.

"Ruh?" he said concerned. (You seem tired, you should rest.)

"_I plan to go to bed early. Right now, I'm gonna finish my homework, eat, and then go to bed_," I said firmly.

Lucario shook his head sadly, I put my hand on his shoulder while looking at him with a small smile, "_I know you care and I appreciate it, don't worry, I'll take it easy_," I promised.

As I promised, I finished my homework, fed my pokemon, ate, and was ready for bed. Before I zonked out, I was checking my emails to find that Lizzy got back to me. She wrote that she was actually in Petalburg City visiting Max for a day or two before continuing around Hoenn to practice for the next contest.

I smirked while silently chuckling, those two have seemed to be hitting it off well, this will be good to tease them about.

I shut off my computer after replying to Lizzy's email and placed it on the desk chair; I crawled into bed with a smirk thinking about how to tease Lizzy and Max.

* * *

**_December 15th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up feeling a little bit crappier than the past few days and then remembered that I forgot to take my medicine causing me to mental face palm at my stupidity. My throat was killing me and my nose along with my head were stuffed up. Did I stay in bed and skip school? Nope, I had detention to serve so why not just go to class, it's not like the day could get any worse.

I changed before grabbing my backpack and pokeballs. Suddenly Lucario let himself out of his pokeball and looked at me angrily.

"Ruh?" he asked angrily. (What are you doing?)

"_I'm getting ready for school, what's the matter with you_?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said sternly. (You should be resting.)

"_Lucario, I'll be fine. Yes, I do feel a little bit crappier today, but I have to go to school. I have to attend detention after school or I'll be at risk of suspension_," I said firmly.

"Ruh," he said. (You should be the exception to the rule.)

"_I don't want to be treated special Lucario. I want to be treated as a normal person even if it is to accept punishment. If you want to help, you can help me by getting everyone's breakfast_," I said before walking out of the room to the kitchen.

Lucario followed me grudgingly and helped prepare everyone's breakfast while I did my own. I could sense his aura showing annoyance as he was still peeved by my decision.

He wasn't the only one, my other pokemon were concerned about my health as well. It didn't help that Lucario explained what was going on to Blaziken who agreed with Lucario that I should stay and rest.

I frowned at the alliance, but said nothing as I continued to eat. After I was done, I returned everyone, cleaned up, took my medicine, and left for homeroom. When I got there, I saw that everyone was on their iPod which made me curious. I didn't ask anyone because I couldn't and I didn't bring my iPod to class. Soon I became annoyed as to why everyone was on their iPods. It didn't help to see that in between classes, everyone was either on their iPods, talking about a new song that came out last night, or both.

After I grabbed my lunch and sat at the table, someone decided to play the song out loud, "sparks fly, it's like electricity, I might die…". I dropped my fork in shock and became sick to my stomach_, _how in the world did that song get out.

My day took a plunge into the worst, for one thing, the whole recorded song only existed in my diary so who freakin' hacked my diary. The second thing is that the vocals for this song are similar to the vocals of "Freak the Freakout", someone could figure out that I sang it as Linnea Mason.

As I was panicking in my thoughts, Brandi walked up to me with a smirk despite the huge bandage on her broken nose, "I know you wrote this song loser, the person singing this song sounds a lot like you," she said nasally causing the whole cafeteria to listen in. "This only proves that fact that you do have a crush on Drew and your secret is out all over the school along with all over the planet. What a loser, by the way, the song describes perfectly what I felt with Drew."

That remark felt like a stab in the heart. I wanted to break down and cry, I wanted to run away, heck, I wanted to kill Brandi for saying that, but I didn't do anything. I just sat there as Brandi and her posse walked away laughing while I sat there staring at my salad holding back tears as I took the jeers, the laughs, the insults, and the comments from everyone in the room.

The rest of the day was the same of people making fun of me when I walked from Chem to just hanging outside during open hour and throughout contest class with Solidad. I had a stoic face during the whole class as everyone laughed at me. It got so bad to the point where Solidad looked ready to throttle everyone.

"That's enough!" she ordered loudly causing everyone to shut up. "I think we've had enough of your rumors and insults against Lin. As a consequence, I want a 2,000 word essay about the importance of caring and positive relationships between pokemon and people along with relationships between people and people in general. This essay will count as ten percent of your grade and it'll be due Monday."

"But that's impossible, what about Winter Formal this weekend!" Brandi wailed nasally.

Solidad said nothing but raised an eyebrow, "You should have thought about that before you started making fun of Lin," she said sternly.

"Thanks a lot loser," Brandi hissed.

"Make that 2,500 words!" Solidad ordered. "If I hear any more complaints from anyone, I'll increase the word count again!"

Everyone shut up after that, soon Solidad went to the phone in the room and began to whisper into it. Soon Mr. Richards appeared along with Mr. Stone and his battle class.

"Hey, there's the girl who can't speak and decided to write that gushy love song," a boy jeered causing everyone in the battle class to laugh, while the contest class remained quiet because they feared Solidad.

Mr. Stone looked disappointed and angry causing his battle class to quiet down, "I think I'll follow Ms. Parkers' punishment and also make you write a 2,500 word essay about the importance of caring and positive relationships between pokemon and people along with the relationship between people and people," he said sternly causing everyone to almost protest loudly. "This'll count as ten percent of your grade and it'll be due Monday."

"Alright!" Mr. Richards yelled. "Let's get this group of people and pokemon into shape, run three laps around this arena starting now!"

I was about to run with Glaceon who looked about ready to murder all the students in the room, but Solidad put a hand on my shoulder, "Mr. Stone and I would like to speak to you in his office," she said quietly.

I returned Glaceon giving her a look telling her that I would be okay and followed Solidad along with Mr. Stone to his office.

I took a seat in a chair in front of Mr. Stone's desk while Solidad took the other as Mr. Stone shut the door.

"You sure have caused an interesting week here," Mr. Stone said as he took to his seat behind his desk.

I gave a small nod in agreement, "May, what happened this week, you seem to be at the attention of everyone in your grade and then some," Solidad said concerned.

I took out my notepad and wrote of three equations:

1\. Loss of voice from being sick + Drew and others being gone = Rumors of me being speechless to talk about my supposed crush on Drew.

2\. Brandi annoying me + Brandi bad talking about Drew = Punch in the face and more rumors.

3\. Someone hacking my diary to release a personal song = More rumors and my reputation to be shot.

After I finished writing my equations, the bell rang and I tore off the page to give to Solidad before writing a note to Mr. Stone saying I had to leave for detention and gave it to him. I left the room before either person could say anything and made my way to the room where detention was being held. I was the only one their today so I finished my homework and laid my head on the desk in pain while thinking.

Why did Brandi have to push me to the point of fighting back and who hacked my diary, this is bad, really bad. As the detention teacher fell asleep, I started researching about the song from my poketch. So far from looking at many blogs, the song I wrote has become incredibly popular and the person who wrote and sang it is unknown.

Suddenly Brandi put up a message saying that the song was written and sung by me, a supposed fan girl who had a huge crush on Drew Hayden. The message was then copied and reposted all over the place faster than I could refresh the page. My poketch became dark as I laid my head on top of arms on the desk in defeat, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and began to cry, I'm so sorry Drew.

I laid there and cried silently for the last forty-five minutes of detention. When it was time to leave, I grabbed my backpack before walking back to the dorm. I found the determination to find out who hacked my diary and quickly grabbed my computer before I started an IM window with Max.

**SheCanDoAnything15: Max r u there?**

I smiled at my username, I didn't really use IM much and it made me smile every time to see my username. Max came up with it as a joke because I was a Top Four Coordinator, a teen hero, and a person with many hidden/weird talents, so Max always teased that I could do anything.

**TechnoGeek12: I'm here, what's up?**

**SheCanDoAnything15: Nothing good, someone hacked into my diary and published a very personal song on the web, can u figure out who did that?**

Max didn't respond for a few minutes making me annoyed along with disappointment.

**SheCanDoAnything15: Max**

I paused before continuing.

**SheCanDoAnything15: Did u hack my diary again?**

**TechnoGeek12: I didn't mean 2, Lizzy and I were messing around when we were both on a sugar high and she suggested we should do it for fun. We didn't know a song was attached in ur diary; we must have let it slip out somehow.**

**HaydenCoordinator#4: We are really sorry May, we didn't mean to, it just happened and when both of us are on a sugar high, we are so out of it, though we did have a good time.**

**TechnoGeek12: It was hilarious :D**

I sighed and felt ready to cry again.

**SheCanDoAnything15: Do u know what u 2 did! Have u 2 even heard the song?!**

**TechnoGeek12: No, give us a sec.**

After a few minutes, both Lizzy and Max got back to me.

**HaydenCooridinator#4: Aww….that was such a romantic song! 3 **

**TechnoGeek12: So it's a love song, what's the big deal?**

**SheCanDoAnything15: Let's see, Brandi knows that Lin wrote the song and has said so all over the web. She has also tied Drew to it saying that I wrote the song about him and that I'm a huge fan girl of his and now the whole world knows and Drew is gonna get bombarded by the press as to asking about me writing a song about him.**

**HaydenCooridinator#4: Ur overreacting May, if it bothers you so much, why not have Max take it off.**

**SheCanDoAnything15: Because it's on Poketunes and every single person on the freakin' planet has probably downloaded it making it impossible to get rid of and I'm incredibly upset that both of u hacked my diary.**

**HaydenCooridinator#4: May, we're really sorry ****L**

**SheCanDoAnything15: I'm sorry, but I don't think I can talk to either one of u right now.**

**TechnoGeek12: May**

I closed my laptop. I was crushed that even two of my closet friends and family would do something like that. I then noticed that Max was trying to call me on my poketch.

I took it off and put it on my bed before putting on some shoes and left the dorm, I put my hood up and stuck my hands in the front pocket before I began to walk. I didn't have a set destination, I just wanted to think and get away from school.

As my mind wandered, I found myself at the park where the gang and I trained and sat on a swing on the playground as it began to pour rain like crazy and thunder loudly. I know it was a stupid move since I was sick to just sit in the rain, but it felt relaxing in a way. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared allowing a shadowy figure to appear a couple hundred feet away scaring me. Suddenly there were two of them walking up towards me and I took a battle stance.

When they got close, I broke into a sprint and charged at one before jumping and sticking my foot out to hit him in the chest causing him to knock over. The other guy swung from behind and I ducked. I continued to do hand to hand combat with him til the first guy came up from behind and grabbed me.

The second guy had some rope and was gonna tie me up but I kicked him a few times causing him to knock over and bit the first guy in the hand causing him to release me.

"Why you little….." he said angrily as he got a knife in his hand and began to slash at me. I was getting fed up at these two guys. I kicked the knife out of the guy's hand and did a knife-hand strike on his neck causing him to go unconscious. I turned around and did a round kick on the other guy and flipped him over causing him to go unconscious as well. I rubbed my hands and was about to leave the park when something struck me in the arm causing me to cry out in pain with no sound coming out.


	26. All's Fair in Love and War

**_December 15th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I quickly ran out of the park into the night to avoid getting hit again. I clutched my arm in pain as I made my way back to campus and snuck around to the back to avoid being seen. I painfully climbed up to the window, pushed the window up, and fell into the room causing Dawn to come out of the bathroom.

"What the…..May!" she said surprised as I stumbled up, I grabbed some of my pokeballs and heard Dawn gasp as she saw the arrow sticking out of my arm.

"May, what happened!" she cried as I was able to fall over, but grabbed my free arm and helped me up as I walked out into the hall trying to make it to the kitchen.

"Misty, Leaf, May's hurt," Dawn cried as we walked past their room.

They popped out of their room along with the guys stepping out into the hall to see what the commotion was.

I threw my pokeballs to release Lucario, Blaziken, and Skitty before I almost collapsed even with Dawn trying to support me.

Blaziken saw that I was about to collapse and quickly scooped me up as everything was starting to go fuzzy.

"Blaziken lay her on the couch, Dawn and Leaf, you girls make some medicine for May, the rest of us will get the arrow out of her arm, Roserade let's go," Drew shouted as he threw her pokeball.

"Lucario, can you check May's aura along with her arm?" Drew asked.

He nodded and did as Drew asked, after a few seconds he stopped and looked concerned, "Ruh," he told Roserade.

Soon she became concerned and told Drew what he said, "Rose roserade rose rade rade rose roserade rose rose," she said concerned. (The arrow didn't strike the bone or any main veins or arteries, but her aura is at a huge low and it seems her cold seems to have worsened and she's showing signs of hypothermia.)

I was happy to hear that the arrow didn't strike anything dangerous, but I was far from safe, "_Lucario, break the part of the arrow with the sharp point sticking out, then someone is gonna have to yank the other part out and clean out the wound. Tell Blaziken that he's gonna have to keep me warm once the arrow is out. Once that's done, have yourself and Skitty use Heal Pulse and Heal Bell. Before any of this happens, have Roserade use Aromatherapy and have Drew call out Butterfree to use Sleep Powder_," I told Lucario telepathically but very weakly.

"Ruh!" he said concerned as I started turning paler. (May!)

I gave a small smile, "_I'm just weak from lack of blood, now tell everyone what I told you, I'll be alright_," I told him weakly as I saw black.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

May didn't say anything, but Lucario looked at May seriously. Suddenly May turned paler and passed out a few seconds later.

"May's losing blood and heat fast, we need to get that arrow out of her arm and warm her," I said.

Soon Lucario was speaking to Blaziken, Skitty, and Roserade. Suddenly Roserade told me to release Butterfree for him to use Sleep Powder. I did as Roserade said and soon May was doused with Sleep Powder and Aromatherapy.

Next came the hard part as Dawn and Leaf came into the room, "Who's gonna break the arrow and pull it out of her arm?" Dawn asked.

"Ruh," Lucario said as he pointed at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed, "Hopefully this won't hurt too much," I said concerned before I broke off the pointed end of the arrow and set it on a towel that Leaf brought out. I then gripped the other side of the arrow and yanked it out as May whimpered in pain while Leaf took over and covered May's arm with towels.

"Misty, grab the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, we need to make sure May doesn't get an infection from all of this," Leaf said as she kept pressure on May's arm to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to May that would allow her to wind up with an arrow in her arm?" Gary wondered out loud.

I sighed, "I don't know, but May looks terrible," I said sadly as I caressed her check.

Soon Misty came back with the Hydrogen Peroxide and Leaf poured it on a towel to clean the wound from the arrow causing May to whimper in pain again. Leaf then wrapped a bandage around May's arm firmly to help stop the bleeding.

"Dawn, do you still have those smelling salts?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, need me to go get them?" Dawn asked.

Leaf nodded, "We need to wake her up to take the medicine we made," she said.

Dawn nodded and went to her room to grab what Leaf asked for. Soon she came back with the smelling salts.

"Thanks Dawn," Leaf said as she took the smelling salts and moved the bottle under May's nose to wake her up.

* * *

(May's POV)

I woke up to a funny smell and blinked my eyes a few times to regain my vision. I sat up and saw Leaf give me a cup of medicine. I drank and then shivered violently, I was cold to the bone from being soaking wet and my throat along with my head were killing me.

I grabbed the notepad and pencil on the table and wrote that I would be back in a few minutes. I took a warm shower and changed into some comfy clothes and grabbed a blanket before I walked back out and sat on the couch getting everyone's attention.

Drew sat next to me looking concerned, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I didn't say anything as Leaf handed me a mug of tea, "May, why aren't you talking?" Drew asked.

I grabbed the notepad on the table and wrote that I couldn't before I set it down and shivered again violently. I wrapped myself in the blanket as I grabbed the mug and took a sip from it. I suddenly sneezed silently four times before falling toward the back of the couch in defeat.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked concerned.

I again shook my head no, I grabbed my note pad again and wrote that I lost my voice since Tuesday and I that I probably have the worst cold on the planet before sneezing again.

"Wait, you lost your voice, what do you mean by that?" Dawn asked as she looked at what I wrote.

Before I could respond I sneezed again, after I was done, I grabbed the notepad again and explained that I can't talk even if I wanted to and if I tried I was at risk for permanently damaging my voice.

"Geez, sounds like you've had a tough week," Leaf commented.

I had a dull look on my face and wrote "You don't know the half of it".

This left a confused face on everyone, "What's happened since we've been gone?" Misty asked.

I had a depressed look on my face and wrote "I'll tell you tomorrow; I'm gonna go to bed and crash".

Everyone still looked concerned but said good night, as I entered my room. Lucario and Skitty then started to use Heal bell and Heal Pulse to make me feel a little bit better.

I nodded in thanks and returned them before crawling into bed and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**_December 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling no better and no worse than I did after the Aromatherapy and healing. I did feel that my spirits were a little bit better than what they were yesterday, but I was still upset and worried. I quickly changed into jeans, a long white sleeve shirt with a blue and red stripped tee on top, my red converse, and my wig in a simple ponytail. I grabbed my backpack, pokeballs, and a notepad before making my way to the kitchen to find everyone already there eating.

"May, what are you doing up, you should be resting and skipping class," Dawn said concerned.

I shrugged my shoulders as I went into the kitchen to make myself some tea before coming back to the table and wrote on my notepad asking how the training went causing everyone to groan.

"It was helpfully, but incredibly painful," Dawn whimpered. "How in the world do you manage with the pain?"

I chuckled silently as I wrote down that I was sore for the first few weeks but once I built muscle and practiced more, the pain became less.

"How did you know that the secret training was going to be learning the basic moves of marital arts?" Drew asked curiously.

I smirked at him as I wrote that it was obvious that Lance wanted you to be more prepared for situations and that I think I'm starting to influence him.

I suddenly had a coughing spasm causing everyone to look at me concerned.

"May, you shouldn't be going to school, you're too sick," Leaf said concerned.

I shook my head before writing that I had to because I had to because I had to finish out my detention sentence causing everyone to look at me shocked.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted causing me to wince.

"May, why in the world do you have detention, you of all people shouldn't get detention!" Drew exclaimed in surprise and worry.

I smirked evilly and wrote that it was worth it for what I did.

"What did you do that was so bad to get detention?" Misty asked curiously.

I grinned evilly and wrote that I punched Brandi in the face and broke her nose.

Everyone again looked shocked after they read what I wrote, "YOU DID WHAT!" they shouted.

I winced and wrote that they were gonna kill my ear drums if they didn't stop shouting.

"You punched Brandi in the nose and we weren't there," Dawn whined. "How come we miss all the fun."

Drew looked concerned, "What did Brandi do to you to make you so mad to make you retaliate?" he asked causing me to look depressed, sad, and angry all at the same time.

I wrote furiously explaining what happened and as I neared the end, I dropped the pencil and began to cry into my hands, I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly Drew engulfed me in a hug allowing me to cry into him while everyone else looked at me in sympathy.

"We'll meet you at homeroom," Gary said quietly as everyone left the room leaving me and Drew alone.

I continued to cry as Drew held me and caressed my head. After a few minutes, I finally stopped and wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry that you had a tough week while the gang and I were gone," Drew said sadly as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

I quickly wrote that it was okay, that I was sorry about crying like that and the song. I explained that I needed to find a way to let out my emotions because I was getting distracted by you to the point where I couldn't train. I also wrote that I swore that the song was never gonna be released and that I was sorry for embarrassing him because of it.

I was close to crying again but Drew took me into his arms and I felt safe.

He kissed at the top of my forehead and looked at me with a smirk, "So I distract you?" he teased.

I blushed and hit him in the arm before writing "shut up" causing him to laugh making me smile slightly.

He gave me an honest smile, "Now that's the May I know," he said before he stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. "We better get to homeroom."

I nodded in agreement as I quickly took my medicine before we grabbed our backpacks and made our way to homeroom. As we walked, I heard everyone whispering causing me to feel depressed, but Drew took my hand and squeezed it causing to me feel comfort and smile slightly. I really didn't deserve someone like him to be my boyfriend. We made it to homeroom to see the gang looking furious and wanting to punch something from all the insults and whispers that they heard.

Then Brandi came into the room, she saw Drew and became incredibly happy, "Drew, you're back," she said happily in a nasally voice before smirked. "Did you hear the voiceless loser has a crush on you and that she wrote you a love song?"

Drew looked annoyed, "I've heard, but I'll believe Lin over anyone and their rumors," he said.

Brandi looked hurt that Drew didn't believe her before turning to look at me angrily, "Thanks a lot loser for the stupid essay, you're pathetic," she sneered.

"Shut up Brandi, leave her alone you before I smash you to pieces," Misty threatened.

"I'm so scared," Brandi said bored.

Surprisingly Dawn stole Misty's mallet from her hands and smashed Brandi in the head, "That's what you get for picking on my best friend. Now stay away from her before I kill you," Dawn threatened surprising everyone including Paul.

Brandi then ran away to her seat looking scared while everyone else turned away in fright.

Dawn giggled before giving Misty her mallet back, "That was fun, no one you like to smash people in the head Misty."

"You have completely lost it troublesome," Paul said in a monotone.

Dawn stuck out her tongue at him, "I just wanted to hurt her for what she did to May," Dawn protested before grinning slyly. "I wonder if I can to the same to….."

She didn't finish because Paul kissed her to quiet her, "That should quiet you down," Paul said with a smirk as Dawn blushed slightly.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she crossed her arms and sunk into her chair.

I smiled at their antics, gosh I love these guys.

For the next few periods, my friends helped me combat against everyone jeering at me which made my day easier and happier. My day was actually going good until lunch. We were sitting at the table as usual eating our lunch til Brandi showed up.

"So little Lin, Drew and your friends don't believe that you wrote a love song, how about we play it over the loud speaker for everyone in the cafeteria to hear," she said evilly.

I think my pupils became smaller because she laughed and soon I heard the familiar melody.

**May:** Sparks fly

It's like electricity

I might die

When I forget how to breathe

You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be

Time stops

Like everything around me

Is frozen

And nothing matters but these

Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen

'Cause when I'm kissing you

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

Should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes

When I'm kissing you

Past loves

They never got very far

Wall's up, made sure I guarded my heart

And I promise I wouldn't do this till

I knew it was right for me

But no one (no one)

No guy that I met before

Could make me (make me)

Feel so right and secure

And have you noticed

I lose my focus

And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

Should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes

When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothin like this

You're making me open up

No point in even trying to fight this

It kinda feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you

My senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece

I've been trying to find

Falls right into place

You're all that it takes

My doubts fade away

When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you

It all starts making sense

And all the questions

I've been asking in my head

Like are you the one

Should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes

When I'm kissing you

If that didn't kill me, it was when Brandi threw herself at Drew and kissed him again. That made me snap, tears began to fall as I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran into the bathroom to hide in a stall and just sat down sobbing silently.

The bell rang and I quickly washed my face before making my way to Chem to find that everyone was already there. Misty and Ash looked concerned, Drew looked guilty and miserable, while everyone else snickered. I took my seat next to Misty and immediately started copying notes ignoring everyone. Once class was over, I was excused by Mr. Richards along with Solidad from the last two classes and was allowed to rest in the Pokemon Center til detention. Soon the bell rang ending classes and I made my way to after school detention. There were a few other people but they ignored me which was fine by me. I worked on my homework for the rest of the period which went by really fast surprisingly.

As I walked out of the school, I decided to walk down to the beach. As much as I wanted the support of my friends right now, I wanted to be by myself for a while. I quietly slipped up the tree behind the dorm to drop off my backpack in my room before I made my way to the beach. After walking on the sand a bit, I sat down and hugged my knees while looking at the ocean.

After a few minutes, I heard someone walk up to me and sit down next to me. I smiled softly knowing that it was Drew who sat next to me. I turned to look at him seeing that he had a blank look on his face as he stared at the ocean, his aura showed sadness and guilt.

I couldn't stand to see him like this, so I took his hand that was next to him and squeezed it to give him comfort. It worked because Drew turned to look at me with a small smile on his face. He released my hand and pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted.

We stayed like this for a minute before I said "I'm sorry" in an incredibly hoarse and quiet voice.

We broke out of the hug with Drew staring at me in surprise and concern, "May, you shouldn't be talking at all and what are you sorry for?" he asked.

I tried to answer but I couldn't because my voice was gone and it was making me scared, did I lose my voice permanently from speaking just now?

"_You didn't lose your voice permanently, your voice is maturing while suffering the infection that you possess_," Arceus explained to me.

I sighed in relief, "_Due to your loss of voice, I'm giving you the gift of telepathy to allow you to speak only until you can talk again_," he said sternly.

"_Thank you_," I said gratefully before a small headache began to appear.

"May are you okay?" Drew asked concerned.

I gave him a small smile, "_I suppose the right answer is yes and no_," I told him telepathically.

For second he flinched, "What just happened?" he asked confused.

I mentally chuckled, "_It's called telepathy grasshead, Arceus has given me a boost of psychic energy so I can communicate with people until I regain my voice_."

Drew smirked, "It seems someone is back to normal," he teased.

I sighed and stared at the sea, "_I guess you could say that, but I'm not gonna lie. I'm far from feeling back to normal_."

Drew frowned slightly at my respond, "May, I'm really sorry about what happened, she was on me before it happened, it makes me sick that she did that twice in one week," he said sadly.

I squeezed his hand and looked at him, "_I know that you're sorry, if it's anyone's fault it's Brandi's_," I said harshly before simmering down. "_Again I'm really sorry for hurting your reputation_."

"May that wasn't your fault, if anything, your reputation is what got hurt, you don't need to apologize," he said gently as he caressed my cheek.

I sighed, "_But my song…._," I started to say.

"May, I don't care about my reputation, this happens all the time, more than I would like," he added in annoyance. "I care about you more than that and I don't like to see upset."

I smiled slightly and looked down, "_I'm still surprised that you haven't made fun of me about the lyrics_," I said while blushing slightly.

"May, I would never do that," he said gently. "Would it help if I said that the lyrics reflect my feelings."

I looked up in surprise, "_Really_?" I asked.

Drew smirked at me and nodded, "To be honest, I don't mind the song at all, I think it describes what we both feel perfectly."

I smiled an actual smile before I kissed him on the cheek, "_Thank you_."

"For what?" he asked.

"_For being here for me and caring for me_," I said.

He smirked and flicked his hair, "It's what we boyfriends are supposed to do," he said arrogantly.

I punched him on the arm, "_Way to ruin the moment_," I pouted.

He chuckled, "Speaking of what boyfriends are supposed to do, we're supposed to escort our girlfriends to dances," he teased before he pulled out a rose. "So will you go to winter formal with me?"

I had a thoughtful look on my face while tapping my finger on my cheek before smirking and taking the rose, "_I suppose I'll have to go with you to save you from your fan girls_," I teased before smiling honestly. "_I'd be happy to go with you_."

"Of course you would, I'm the great Drew Hayden," he teased as he stood up and helped me up.

"_You would say that_," I said while rolling my eyes as we started to head back to the dorm while holding hands.

When we got back, we saw everyone in the common room looking bored before they turned to look at us in concern.

"You doing okay May?" Dawn asked.

"_I'm actually doing a whole lot better than I did all week_," I said with a smile.

"AAH!" Ash yelled. "Why do I hear May's voice in my head?!"

"_Calm down, Arceus has given me a boost in psychic power so I can use telepathy to communicate with you guys til my voice returns_," I explained.

"That's cool, did Drew ask you to the dance?" Leaf asked.

I nodded, "_Guess that means Dawn will be dragging us to the mall tomorrow_," I said with a wink.

Leaf shivered before groaning, "What do we do now, we're bored."

"_You should be working on homework, since you missed three days of school,_" I said as I took a seat on the second couch with Drew next to me.

Dawn groaned, "You don't do homework on a Friday night, it's a rule."

I laughed before a smirk came to my face causing everyone to look at me funny.

"What's up with you May?" Misty asked.

"_I've figured out how us girls can have fun tonight_," I said slyly.

"We're listening," Leaf said interest in interest.

"_I think we need to visit the drama queens_," I said evilly. "_I think they're overdue for a pranking_."

The girls smiled evilly with me, "Got any pranks in mind?" Misty asked.

I nodded, "_I think a variation to the prank I pulled on Drew will suffice nicely_."

"What's that?" Dawn asked curiously.

"_Instead of hard candy and hair dye, we're gonna switch it up with a chicken bouillon cube and hair removal_," I said with only the girls hearing me.

"I like it," Misty said evilly. "So what's the plan?"

"Care to enlighten us what the prank is?" Drew asked.

"_We'll fill you in when we return from our mission. As for the plan, Misty and Leaf will handle Melina and Veronica while Dawn and I handle Francesca and Brandi_," I explained.

The girls nodded in understanding as we grabbed our tools of torture and split off to do our work. We came back ten minutes later to find the guys watching TV.

"That was fun, hope the girls like their present," Dawn giggled.

Gary turned off the TV, "Care to enlighten us with what the prank was?" he asked.

"_A chicken bouillon cube in the showerhead and hair removal in the shampoo_," I said.

"That's some prank," Ash commented.

I smiled proudly, "_That's what you get when you mess with the mistress of pranks_."

"Someone has a big ego," Drew teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him while sitting down back in my original spot.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"_Anyone up for a round of Phase 10_?" I asked.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"An extremely fun card game," I said.

"I'm up for it, sounds like fun," Dawn said.

I got up and got the deck of cards from my room, soon we were playing the game and a lot of laughs and groans were heard. We played the game til it got late with me completing all ten phases first with Drew, Misty, and Leaf in at a close second.

"That was intense and fun," Leaf said before yawning.

"_We better go to bed early since we're gonna need all our energy when we go to the death trap I mean mall_," I said quickly with a wink.

"I'm with ya there May," Misty said we all split up to turn in before Dawn could say anything.

I took my medicine for my throat before I got ready for bed and actually fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_December 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I was woken up the next morning by an excited Dawn who ordered me to be ready to leave for the mall in fifteen minutes or I would be in trouble.

As she went to wake up Misty and Leaf, I changed and grabbed my bag and winter coat before going to the kitchen to take my meds and grab a granola bar.

The guys were still sleeping as the girls and I left around 9:30, I was able to convince Dawn that since they were willing to take us to the dance that we should allow them to stay at the dorm.

Basically for the next four hours, we shopped for the dance though it took longer because Dawn kept getting distracted and bought a ton of clothes she said she "needed".

Currently it was close to 2:00 as the girls and I were having a late lunch in the food court.

"Can we please go back to the dorm now?" Leaf asked tiredly.

"Aww, but I wanted to check a few more sales," Dawn whined.

I laughed, "_You have enough to last you for a year Dawn, I think you're good. Besides, we have to go back and get ready_."

Dawn sighed, "You're right," she said before smiling. "Besides we have to dress well to impress our boys."

We all laughed as we stood up and tossed away our garbage before we left. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my face causing me to cry and gasp in pain as I fell to the floor from the impact.

"You tramp, you got me in detention for the rest of the year, how dare you!" Brandi screeched. "You think you're miss goody to shoes, a good battler and coordinator, a little know it all, just like May Maple, you think you're so perfect."

"Miss, please come with us," mall security said. "You're disturbing the peace."

"Let me go!" Brandi yelled. "That slut deserved it, arrest her!"

She didn't get another say because one of the security guys cuffed her arms and started making her walk away with him.

A crowd started to gather around and Dawn gasped, "Lin, you're bleeding!" she cried.

I put my free hand to my face to feel wetness and drew my hand away to see blood.

"Let's go Lin," Misty said as she stood in front to make a path through the crowd while Leaf guided me protectively and Dawn held up the back.

As we made our way back to the dorm, I felt the scratches on my face from Brandi's slap sting from my tears which I couldn't hold back as I kept pondering over what Brandi said, "_you think you're miss goody to shoes, a good battler and coordinator, a little know it all, just like May Maple, you think you're so perfect", _but I'm not.

We finally made it back to school in silence and walked into the dorm to see that the guys were still in their pjs while playing video games.

"How was shopping?" Ash asked while the guys were still focused on the TV.

The girls and I didn't say anything; Misty and Leaf guided me to their room while Dawn took her stuff along with mine before coming into Misty and Leaf's room.

I sat at Leaf's desk chair with Dawn and Misty standing in front of me while Leaf went into the bathroom to pull out medicine.

The guys noticed that we didn't respond to Ash's question decided to pause their game and come to investigate. When they came in, they became concerned because of our facial expressions, Misty and Dawn looked grave and upset while I had a pained look. From the way I was sitting, the guys didn't notice the scratches on my face from Brandi's nails digging into my skin when she scratched me.

"What happened to you guys?" Gary asked as Leaf came out of the bathroom with a wet towel, medicine and some bandages.

"Brandi happened," Dawn spat surprising the guys with her dark attitude.

"May can you turn a little so I can clean the cuts?" Leaf asked gently as Misty and Dawn stepped aside.

I shifted to turn to face her causing the guys to see my scratch marks.

"What did she do?" Drew asked flatly.

"She slapped May out of nowhere with enough force to knock her down and accused her of allowing her to get detention for the rest of the year," Misty said angrily.

I winced in pain as Leaf cleaned the scratches and put on the medicine before putting on the bandage.

"That should do it," Leaf said. "If you taught me right, the scratches should disappear soon."

I nodded in agreement but kept thinking about what Brandi said as I stood up, "_I'm going to meditate, I'll see you later_."

Everyone looked unsure while Drew looked concerned, "_I'll be fine, I promise_," I said with a small smile.

I left the room for my room across the hall and sat on the bed meditating in thought. While doing so, I wrote down phrases and lines in my song journal that came into my head that seemed to describe my week. An hour later, I plugged in my headphones to my piano and began to work on the song's melody. No one heard what I was playing but they could hear the keys moving. To be honest, I felt better afterwards because I was able to let my feelings out through the lyrics and piano music.

As I was playing one of the songs, I sensed everyone's auras at the door causing me to smile, "_You guys can come in_."

"How you feeling May?" Dawn asked.

I smiled, "_I'm fine, I'm feeling a whole lot better_," I said cheerfully as I took off my headphones and turned off the piano.

"That's good to hear, have you been working on a song this whole time?" Leaf asked curiously.

"_Yes and no, I was meditating while thinking of lyric phrases for an hour and then I spent the other hour working on the melody_," I explained.

"Well girlies, we have some work to do," Dawn said cheerfully.

Misty and Leaf sighed while putting their hand on their faces, "Please don't remind us," they said tiredly.

I mentally chuckled as Dawn shooed the guys out leaving the girls and I to get ready. It took a few hours but we finally finished.

Misty was wearing a floor length teal dress with a halter top that reached her neck. She wore silver strapped high heeled sandals, her hair straightened with a pearl hairclip on the right, and a small bit of makeup by force of Dawn. The only accessories she wore were a small set of silver bangles and a necklace she received from Ash on her birthday which was a silver fish with an orange gem in the center.

Leaf was wearing a floor length dark green strapless dress with a semi sweetheart neckline and a line of silver gems in the middle. She wore silver strapped high heels that were designed differently than Misty's and her hair was down but curled and a few pieces of hair from the sides were brought to the back and held with a diamond silver leaf clip. She wore a little more makeup than Misty did and the only accessories that she wore were a diamond leaf bracelet and a square Amethyst gem necklace surrounded by an infinity circle that she received from Gary on her birthday.

Dawn was a little bit upset that we decided to dress plainly instead of sparkly but she gave way and decided to follow our lead. She wore a floor length periwinkle dress that was strapless with a semi sweetheart neckline and a band of silver around the middle. She wore silver peep toe heels with bow accents and her hair was put up in a high bun with a small pink heart clips at the sides. She wore makeup that brought out her blue eyes and only wore a silver and diamond bracelet along with a necklace that had a pink heart gem surround by small pointy diamonds with that surrounded by small light pink pointy diamonds.

I was wearing a simple floor length dark blue dress that had a sweet heart neckline with two inch straps. I wore gold strapped heels, a small bit of makeup, and my wig curled and placed in a chignon bun that was at the base of my neck with rose hair clips on the sides. I wore a matching bracelet and necklace set that I saw at the mall early today. The necklace was an oval of diamonds with the center holding three jewel colored flowers of blue, red, and green held with gold vines and diamond petals. The bracelet was similar with the flowers alternating with a diamond leaf in between each colored flower. Just as a precaution and since I'm paranoid, I put Beautifly's and Glaceon's pokeballs in the hidden dress pocket while the girls weren't looking.

"May, you look so pretty!" Dawn squealed. "And the scratches are gone."

I laughed, "Thanks Dawn, I could say the same to all of you," I complimented back as we walked into the common area.

"Wow, we're ready before the guys, that's a first," Leaf said surprised.

"Yea, normally the guys are waiting in the common area complaining that we take so long," Misty added.

"It is true though," Gary said as the guys walked from their hall.

"Yet, we're here before you," Leaf pointed out.

"Point taken," he agreed. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thanks," Leaf blushed as Gary kissed her on the cheek.

"We better get going," Dawn said cheerfully as she grabbed Paul's arm.

Soon we left the dorm and walked to the contest arena where the dance was to be held. As we walked there, I was hit with the feeling as if something was not.

"You okay?" Drew asked concerned as we continued to walk.

"_Yea, I'm fine, just got hit by a weird feeling is all_," I said hesitantly.

Drew took my hand and squeezed it in comfort which made me feel better though the entire worrisome feeling didn't fade away completely.

Soon we got to the arena to see that the theme was a winter wonderland, it was almost like what I did for my appeal. They even made an ice castle similar to one my pokemon made.

"Wow, shows that someone found inspiration from the appeal you put on a few months ago," Drew teased causing me to blush.

"Hey Dawn," an unknown voice said.

"Zoey?!" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Hey you guys it's been a while," she said as a redhead wearing a light green floor length dress with an asymmetrical top appeared.

"I thought you weren't gonna be done with your internship at the contest headquarters in Sinnoh until after finals," Leaf said surprised.

"I'm not done yet, I was allowed this week off and decided to come visit for the dance," she said with a smile.

"Gosh, where are our manners? Zoey, this is our friend Lin, she's new to Lilycove High this year," Dawn introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zoey said pleasantly.

I nodded with a smile and shook her hand.

"I'm surprised that you would associate yourself with the worst person in the school," Francesca said in bored tone.

"I can associate myself with anyone I choose. Besides, I don't believe the rumors Brandi started about her, why don't you just leave her alone?" Zoey said annoyed.

I was surprised that Zoey did that, "Hmph, I was just trying to help protect your image. What do I care if your reputation goes down the toilet being associated with the likes of her," Francesca huffed as she walked away.

"What an idiot, wait, did she smell like chicken?" Zoey asked confused.

I laughed along with the other girls and we high fived causing Zoey to look confused.

"Yesterday we pulled a prank of her and the other drama queens by sticking a chicken bouillon cube in their showerheads as a prank for giving Lin a hard time, actually she came up with the idea," Misty said proudly.

"Wow, I'll give you one thing Lin, you've got guts. I'm impressed, someone needs to give Brandi a pranking sometimes," Zoey said approvingly.

"Hey Mason, glad to see your still alive after this week," two familiar voice said causing me to wave and smile as I saw Chris and Eddy walk up.

"Your voice still gone?" Eddy asked.

I nodded with a slight frown, "Bummer, we'll see you around sometime, hope you get your voice back soon" Chris said as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Wait you know those two?" Dawn asked.

I nodded, "_Yea, I met those two on the first day of detention, they aren't so bad, won ten bucks off of them from playing blackjack_," I said though Zoey didn't hear.

"What?" everyone asked surprised causing Zoey to look confused.

I just laughed as Kenny came up, "Zoey you wanna dance?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," Zoey said with a smile as the two left us.

"You seriously play blackjack?!" Gary asked shocked once Zoey was out of range.

"_Yup, along with poker and a bunch of other casino games_," I said.

"How, you're underage?" Ash asked confused.

"_I went undercover at a friend's casino that was losing money mysteriously two years ago_," I explained.

Suddenly a hand was gonna hit me but I stopped it but grabbing hold of the person's wrist.

"Let go of me," Brandi screeched.

"Like Lin would let you slap her again you slut!" Dawn snapped.

"She deserves it, now she got me kicked out of the mall," Brandi cried.

"Give me a break, you deserved it you moron," Misty mumbled.

I let go of her wrist with a little shove causing her to go off balance. I then called out Beautifly, _"Please use Gust on Brandi_," I said with a smirk.

"Beautifly," she cried as she flew near Brandi and used Gust causing a wig to blow off revealing a bald head.

Soon the whole arena was laughing as Brandi cried while running away with the drama queens right behind her.

"_Thanks Beautifly,_" I said gratefully as I returned her.

"At least the drama queens are gone," Dawn said happily.

Soon everyone was on the floor dancing while Drew and I sat on the sides after a few dances because I was getting tired from my small cold.

Suddenly a soft melody began to play that was familiar and caused me to gently smile, "May I have this dance?" Drew asked with a smile as he stood in front of me and offered his hand.

"_You may_," I said as he helped me stand up and guide me to the dance floor while the gang followed our lead.

As the song was close to ending, Drew kissed me in front of everyone, but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine.

We broke out of the kiss with a smile and left the dance floor hand in hand. As everyone reached the edge of the room, I yawned into my hand from being tired.

"Looks like someone's tired," Drew teased gently while kissing my cheek.

I blushed slightly, "_I guess it's getting late and my cold is starting to take its toll_," I said tiredly.

"I think we're all tired," Leaf said. "Guess we better call it a night and head back."

Everyone nodded in agreement as we headed back to the dorm in couples with Drew and I in the back of the group. When we walked about half way, I felt a feeling of unease causing me to stop along with Drew.

"What's wrong Lin?" Drew asked concerned.

"_I'm not sure, I feel uneasy about something_," I said quietly.

Suddenly a guy in black appeared behind Drew and I kicked him while grabbing my pokeballs. Then I was grabbed from behind and felt metal on the side of my head causing me to drop my pokeballs in surprise.

"Lin!" the gang cried as they turned around to see that I was held at gun point.

"Let her go," Drew said angrily.

"I don't see why I should, besides, our boss has plans for your little girlfriend," he said evilly.

Drew took a step forward causing the guy to pull the hammer back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you pal," he threatened.

I then risked it and stomped on his foot with my high heel and took his arm with the gun and smash his wrist against my knee forcing him to drop it. I quickly grabbed the gun and took a few steps back keeping the gun on him.

The guy chuckled, "You're feisty and got guts," he said slyly before turning serious. "But it won't do you any good."

Suddenly seven more guys appeared out of nowhere and grabbed everyone while pointing guns at their heads.

"Now if you come with us, your friends will be spared," he said sternly.

"Don't do it Lin," Drew said in a strained voice causing the guy who was holding him to shoot at Drew's arm causing the gang to gasp in shock and anger while I was terrified and tears began to appear.

"Now please come with us," the guy threatened again. "Or I'll have my buddy kill your boyfriend here by blowing his brains."

I slowly lowered my arm and brought my head down, "I'll go with you," I said in a quiet hoarse voice.

"Lin, no!" Dawn cried as I dropped the gun with tears streaming down my face.

"Lin!" everyone shouted and cried.

"Shut them up and let's go," the guy ordered as tied my hands.

As I walked the away, I saw the bad guys hit everyone in the head with the butts of their guns causing the gang to crumple to the ground and black out.


	27. Rescuing May

**_December 18th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

Wha what happened? Everything is fuzzy…..the dance… MAY! A flashback of her being taken away woke me up. I sat up and looked around the room to see that I was in the hospital. As I immediately sat up, pain shot up my arm causing me to clutch it.

"Drew, calm down, you got shot last night and knocked unconscious, we all were," Dawn said sadly as she along with the rest of the gang stood next to my bed.

"Where's May?" I strained to ask.

Dawn turned quiet with tears brimming, "We don't know, we woke up a little while ago and came to check on you," she strained to say while trying to hold back her tears.

Paul pulled her into a hug as she began to cry on his shoulder.

"After we were knocked out last night, some kids saw us and got Mr. Stone who took us to the hospital. Thankfully we didn't wind up with concussions from the blow," Leaf said in relief.

"Wait, where are May's pokeballs?" I asked concerned.

"Mr. Stone figured that they were hers and left them with you," Gary said.

Suddenly two bright lights came from the pokeballs on the side table revealed Beautifly and Glaceon.

"Glace?" she asked in concerned while looking around.

"She's not here," I said sadly. "We don't know where she is."

"Beautifly," she said sadly.

"Glace," Glaceon said angrily as tears began to fall from her face.

We all stared at May's pokemon with sad faces as we watched them cry in anguish.

Dawn broke out of Paul's hug and knelt on the floor next to Glaceon and stroked her fur trying to calm her down.

"Oh my gosh, how are we gonna break this to Max," Leaf said worriedly.

"I'll do it, right now, we need to get back to the dorm and start doing research on who took May," I strained to say as I tried to get out of bed.

"Dude, you shouldn't be moving. You're still weak from loss of blood when that guy shot you in the arm," Ash said.

"I don't care, we need to save May, she would do the same for us if we were kidnapped," I said with determination as I stood up.

"Well, who are we to stop you, but you're gonna take it easy if it's the last thing you do," Leaf warned.

"Glaceon, Beautifly return," Dawn said as she tried to return them to their pokeballs.

Beautifly returned but Glaceon dodged the beam, "Gla," she barked angrily.

"Looks like you have May's determination," I said with a smile. "Alright, you can stay out, but please stay near."

She nodded and trailed behind me as we left the room with me leaning on Gary. After a while, we made it back to the dorm and changed out of our fancy getup from last night.

As we sat in the common room, I noticed that Glaceon still looked angry and depressed so I let out Leafeon to help comfort her. He sat down next to her and licked her cheek causing her to lie down and cry, Leafeon lay down beside her and comforted her as she cried.

"Any luck with being able to find anything on the guys who took May?" I asked.

Paul shook his head, "There isn't anything in the PHPA database," he said in frustration.

I sighed, "I guess that means we're gonna have to call Max," I said sadly.

We all sighed as Paul started a video chat with Max. After a few rings, we saw his face on the monitor.

"_Hey guys, what's up_?" Max asked.

We didn't say anything causing Max to look concerned, "_Where's May_?" he asked.

"We don't know," I said flatly.

"_What do you mean you don't know_," he said worried.

"She was taken away by force while we were held at gunpoint last night," Dawn said sadly.

"_WHAT!_" Max yelled. "_Where was the attack_?"

"In between the contest arena and the dorm, but we can't do anything to find May because it's too dark to see anything on the video footage," I said.

"_Hmm_," Max said thoughtfully, "_Grab your pokemon and come back here_."

"What?" Misty asked confused.

"_Grab your pokemon and come back here, I'll teleport you here so we can find my sister. Dawn also grab my sister's pokemon while you're at it_," Max said as I returned Leafeon and Glaceon before I left to grab the rest of my pokemon.

A few seconds later we all came back to the common room, "_Alright, you guys, I'll teleport you here, see ya in a few seconds_," Max said before he ended the call.

Suddenly we appeared in a windowless room with a few touch screen smart boards and a computer with a couple of monitors.

"Holy cow, where are we?!" Gary asked amazed.

"Welcome to command central for our mission," Max said as he appeared at the bottom of a staircase.

"Is this your setup?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, I had to move from my room to the basement cause Nurse Joy was a little worried about me having so much technology in my room. As I was moving, I upgraded," he said proudly before taking a seat in front of the monitors.

"Some upgrade," Ash said in awe as he messed with something on one of the touch screen smart boards causing the object to spin around.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"I didn't touch it," Ash said quickly.

Gary sighed, "Just get your butt over here Ashy-boy," he sighed in annoyance.

Ash quickly walked over as we stood behind Max watching him type fast on his keyboard.

"You said the attack happened between the contest arena and the dorm?" Max asked as he continued to type.

"Yea," I said.

"Okay, here we have the video feed," he said showing a screen of pitch black, "Now..if..I..add..some…digital enhancement…graphics..and...modify..the..video..output."

Soon the picture was a lot clearer which was amazing since he could pull the video from black to this.

"Holy cow," I said in awe.

"It rocks to be a boy genius," he said arrogantly before a sad look appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Max?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Normally May would make a comment about me keeping my ego in check, it just seems weird for her not being here," he said sadly.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I promise we'll find her," I said firmly. "Can you play the video footage?"

"You got it," he confidently as he clicked for the video to play.

It pained us all to have to rewatch the events of last night, but we watched for any details that would help identify who took May. This much is certain, it's none of groups we know of.

"Well, this stinks, there isn't really anything to go on as to who these guys are," Gary huffed.

"I think it would be best for half of us to stay here and research while the rest go back to the area where you were attacked to see if you can pick up anything," Max said.

I nodded, "Leaf, Gary, and I can stay here to help Max while the rest of you can go back and investigate," I said.

"Before you go, here's some earbud communicators so we can stay in touch. Also, your poketches have scanning technology that will allow us to compute what you find," Max said while giving the four their earbuds.

"Thanks Max, mind if we borrow Kirlia," Dawn asked.

"Go for it," he said as he took a seat. "Good luck."

I took the other chair next to him while Leaf and Gary went to the smart board touch screens.

Hang on May, we'll find you_._

**_December 18th (Unknown location)_**

(May's POV)

Uh, where am I, why is it so cold. I opened my eyes to see that my arms were spread apart and chained to a stone wall. My feet didn't touch the stone floor and there was a small window carved in the wall next to me with bars in place while the opposite wall had a thick, wooden door. What is this place, a castle?

Suddenly the door opened, "Ah, I see that our lovely prisoner is awake," the bad guy who captured me said.

I had a confused and angry look on my face causing the guy to chuckle, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Damian, leader of Team Chaos and you my dear are at Team Chaos headquarters in the northern part of the Sinnoh region," he said slyly.

I stayed silent, who are these people, I've never heard of them before and what do they want with me.

He chuckled again, "You're gonna help us Miss Mason or should I say Miss Maple," he said evilly causing my eyes to widen in fear. "Yes my dear, I know who you are, you're the guardian of Arceus, but we don't want you for that purpose. We want to keep you as a weapon of destruction and to bring the legendries to us."

I was so confused that my head hurt, what the heck is this guy talking about?

"You see my dear, we've come across an interesting find in research that talks about you and your ancestor. You see, besides aura, you possess a few other elemental abilities due to your connection with Arceus. You are basically a perfect tool for the destruction of the world," he chuckled evilly.

I shook my head with a look of anger, "So my dear, why don't you sing for us, I've heard you have a lovely singing voice and I do love a good song" he said slyly.

I gave him a straight face and said nothing, suddenly pain surged in my face, "Do as I command, sing!" he ordered.

Tears started to form, but I stood my ground and said nothing, "Fine," he spat as he made small cuts on my legs with a sword at his side and ripped off my wig, "You can freeze and when I come back you better sing," he threatened.

He stormed away and the door slammed shut echoing throughout the whole room as I began to cry.

Drew…..guys…someone….please…..find me.

**_December 21st (Petalburg City, Hoenn)_**

(Dawn's POV)

I watched in pain as I saw Drew still at the computer trying to find any information about who took May. We've looked for three days, but the situation looked bleak.

"Drew, you should rest," I said sadly. "You have hardly gotten any sleep for three days."

"I don't care, we have to keep looking, we have to find May," he said determined but tired.

"Dude, we want to find May as much as you do, but being sleep deprived isn't gonna help," Gary said.

Drew smashed his fist on the counter and put his head down dejectedly, his body began to shake with tears running down his face.

I think it broke all our hearts to watch Drew fall apart, but he still didn't move, tears began to build up in my eyes, "Butterfree, please you Sleep Powder," I said trying hard not to cry.

I could tell that Butterfree didn't want to do this, but he did as I asked causing Drew to fall asleep.

"Espeon use Psychic to carry him to the guys' room," Leaf said quietly as tears leaked from my eyes.

Soon Espeon had Drew's body float up after everyone with Paul and I at the end. As we made it to the top of the stairs, the guys had Espeon follow them while the girls and I went into the backyard where all our pokemon were.

I sat on one of the back chairs with Leaf and Misty who looked tired as well. I looked at the pokemon, everyone looked downcast while May's looked plain depressed. I think Glaceon and Beautifly felt the worst because they were with us when May was taken and they couldn't help stop what happened.

Piplup saw that I was crying and waddled over to me, "Piplup?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm not okay, I don't think anyone is," I said sadly as I picked him up to put on my lap. "We've been trying to find May for three days with no idea where to look. We've tried all leads, but all are dead ends."

The guys then walked out with Max looking tired, "Max, have we really looked over everything possible?" I asked.

He looked depressed, "I've tried everything, I don't know what else we can do," he said.

I looked down at the ground, May, wherever you are, stay strong.

**_Meanwhile (Team Chaos Headquarters, Northern Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

AAAAAHHHHHH! Pain ran through my body as I was hit with Thunderbolt, I felt numb from the cold and sore from the cuts and bruises.

"Enough Electabuzz ," Lord Damian ordered. "I believe we have caused enough damage for today. We want her to be well enough for the experimenting tomorrow."

I fell to the floor after the door slammed shut, I don't believe I've felt this much pain in my life. Yesterday, I was "lucky" because they took me off the wall into regular chains to my hands and feet so I could sit on the cold floor. The past few days were harsh, I was shocked, slashed (but only a few times), some of my hair was chopped unevenly, my dress was tattered in multiple places, and I think I was close to hypothermia from being stuck in the room with an open window.

I received some food and water, but not enough for a healthy amount. I was also trying my hardest to stay awake and not fall asleep so we can add sleep deprivation to the list as well.

I wonder how the others are doing, same with my pokemon, and I wonder if they told Max at all.

Those were some of the thoughts plaguing me. The major ones were that someone knows of my double identity which will cause a ton of trouble especially with the prophecy. The other is from what Lord Damian said to me when I first woke up, "_You see, besides aura, you possess a few other elemental abilities due to your connection with Arceus_". What the heck is that supposed to mean, I feel so lost. I don't even know who I am anymore because it's physically impossible to do that.

I'm so tired, I don't know how much more I can take and I'm now panicking from Lord Damian saying experimenting. I felt like crying, but all my tears have been gone. All I can do now is try to stay warm and pray the gang will find me.

"_Don't worry, help will come_," a familiar voice said.

"_Who are you_?" I asked tiredly.

Suddenly a faint image appeared, "_Mewtwo_," I said weakly in surprise before I saw black.

**_Shortly After (Petalburg City, Hoenn)_**

(Dawn's POV)

As we sat in silence, I was hit with a sudden headache causing me to cringe, "Dawn what's wrong?" Paul asked concerned before he grunted in pain as well.

The seven of us were hit with a huge headache and I suddenly heard a mysterious voice in my head, "_Look in northern cold of Sinnoh for Team Chaos_," it said before it disappeared.

"Did you guys just hear a voice in your head?" I asked in pain.

"Yea, something about looking in the northern cold of Sinnoh for Team Chaos," Leaf said painfully. "Geez, I give May a lot of credit if this is the pain she endures every time Arceus talks to her."

We all nodded in agreement as I saw Skitty walking by herself, "Skitty can you use Heal Bell, please?" Max asked painfully.

"Nya," she said and soon ripples of color and sound hit us causing the headache to eventually disappear.

"Thanks Skitty," I said as I gave her a Poffin.

"We better look into what the mysterious voice said," Max said tiredly.

We nodded as we followed him back to the basement. Soon Max was doing a bunch of scans in northern Sinnoh while Leaf and Gary were trying to look up info about Team Chaos.

"I think I got something," Max said causing everyone to watch the monitor only to see a bunch of ice and snow with a few hills and mountains.

"Uh…Max, I think your system is on the blink," Misty said.

"No it's not, let me pull a few tricks from my sleeve," Max said slowly as he typed like crazy.

Soon we had a faint visual of a medieval castle leaving us surprised, "What the….what the heck is a castle doing this far north?" Misty asked surprised.

"Maybe it's where Santa's workshop is?" Ash said thoughtfully.

We turned to look at him as if he were crazy, "You have officially lost it Ashy-boy," Gary said annoyed.

"Back to the point, I'm guessing that this is what the mysterious voice wanted us to find," Leaf said.

Suddenly images began to appear on Max's computer randomly, "Max what's going on?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know, someone's hacking my system," Max said angrily. "Getting ready to spike the source."

"Wait!" Leaf cried. "These look like blue prints and access codes, check them out Max."

He did some more typing and we soon discovered that these were the blueprints to the castle and the access codes were for their security and computer systems.

"Max, can you hack the security cameras?" Misty asked.

"Yea, it's a whole ton easier now since we have the access codes," he said as he rapidly typed.

Soon we were getting images of random rooms along with picking up sound, "Sir, the experimentation room is ready," a guy in a black, red, and yellow uniform said to a guy in a black suit and cape.

"Good, we'll start experimenting in a few hours after the wench has a little more energy," he said evilly with a smile.

"Can you see if there are any security cameras on May?" Paul asked.

"There aren't any," Max said as he switched to bring the castle blueprints up. "There are security cameras but not in any of the rooms below."

"At least we have a huge break in information," Gary said gratefully. "Now we can start studying the blueprints and plan."

"What about Drew?" Leaf asked.

"We'll inform him after he has had a few hours' sleep, we'll strike during the night so we have darkness as a cover," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said cheerfully.

May, please hold on, we're coming.

**_December 22nd (Team Chaos Headquarters, Northern Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

I was dead asleep when I was suddenly shaken awake violently by a grunt, "Get up," she ordered.

I tried to get up but was too weak to stand so two more grunts picked me up roughly as the girl grunt undid the chains and handcuffed my hands. Then I was dragged upstairs and down a hallway to a room with a bunch of computers and other technology. I was then uncuffed only to be placed on a table to be cuffed again and then put in a glass tube chamber.

"We'll all ready for testing sir," a scientist said.

"Excellent, put her at the low setting and work your way up," Lord Damian said.

After I had wires connected to me, the ray gun started to light up and the beam struck a metal tip that was on top of the chamber making the ray appear like electrically shocks. The pain surged through my whole body, I screamed hurting my dry throat but no sound came out. As I was suffering, a dim light covered my body.

The beam then stopped and I was gasping for breath, "The test results are good," the scientist reported.

"Good, continue testing," Lord Damian said with a sly smile.

I don't know how long I was tested on, but after what seemed like eternity, I passed out from the pain with tears running down my face.

**_Shortly Before (In the sky between Hoenn and Sinnoh)_**

(Drew's POV)

I felt rested though still tired after the few hours' sleep I got. After I woke up and went to the basement, the gang filled me in as to what happened and I helped them continue the plan to rescue May. Currently we were we wearing black long sleeve shirts though the girl's shirts were cropped tops. All of us had fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, thin black winter coats, and all our hair dyed temporary black. Max also gave us shoes similar to what May had for her missions along with a few other gadgets that would help us out.

Besides that we all had our pokemon and I had May's Blaziken and Lucario because they would be helpful and also because they forced us to have them come along. Right now, we were flying in a jet by the head of Poketch Company. We were finishing up our plans before he reported that it was time to jump.

"Do we really have to jump so far from the castle?" Dawn complained as we grabbed our parachutes and helmets.

"Yes, otherwise Team Chaos will pick up the plane on radar and we'll run into problems," Paul answered gruffly.

"We're above our target landing zone," I said. "Let's go."

Soon I jumped out of the plane with everyone else following my lead. After a few minutes, we pulled our chutes and landed on frozen ground. Thankfully there was no snow falling so we didn't have to worry about getting stuck in a blizzard.

"How much of a walk do we have til we tunnel underneath?" Misty asked.

"Not very long," Paul said as we left our chutes behind and started walking toward the invisible castle.

We soon reached the spot of where we were supposed to tunnel in, "Quilava, Infernape, Arcanine, use Dig," Dawn, Ash, and Gary commanded while tossing their pokeballs.

The three pokemon said their names and immediately got to work. We jumped into the hole as the three pokemon continued to dig til Dawn stopped them.

"We're in position Max, mind taking care of security?" Dawn asked.

"_Okay you have thirty seconds to break through and get inside before I have to turn it back on to avoid suspicion_," he said. "_Starting….now_!"

"Use Dig," Dawn commanded.

The three pokemon nodded as they continued to dig through the wall and break through. We soon came into the dark basement that looked like a dungeon place of sorts.

"_Everyone through_?" Max asked.

"Yea," I said.

"_Okay, Leaf, you can lay the chip that I gave you on the ground and it will create a hologram of the wall where the hole is_," he said.

"Got it," Leaf said as she got the chip out of her pocket, put it on the ground, and activated it causing the hole to disappear.

"_Alright, I'll keep an eye on security, the rest is now up to you_," Max said.

As Dawn, Gary, and Ash returned their pokemon, I released Blaziken and Lucario, "Lucario, can you detect May's aura?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said as he placed his paw on the ground and his black flaps levitated while his eyes were closed.

After a moment, he stood up and pointed the in the direction we needed to go. We were able to get through the basement easily because there were no grunts and hardly any cameras. It got harder when we reached the next floor where May was supposed to be. We continued to go down the hall to find a few guards, but I released Butterfree and had him use Sleep Powder on them. Max continued to control the security cameras til we reached a long hallway with a lot of grunts guarding it with a double metallic automatic sliding door.

Lucario then cringed slightly as I heard some machine run, "Lucario, what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but had a strained look on his face, "Looks like we're gonna have to storm the place," I said annoyed. "Butterfree use Sleep Powder once more and Masquerain use Silver Wind."

They went into the hallway causing the guards to be alarmed but both pokemon put them to sleep before anything else could happen. Ash and Misty stood guard at the corner while the rest of us went to the doors.

"Our turn," Dawn said cheerfully as both she and Leaf took out their laser lipsticks and made a large rectangular perforation before Misty and Ash came back.

"Alright Blaziken, the honor is yours," I said.

"Blaze," he said as he did a Blaze Kick to knock out the rectangular perforation.

We walked in and I felt like I got punched in the gut when I looked around. We saw multiple computers and monitors, a ray gun, and May inside a glass chamber strapped to a table writhing in pain while screaming with no sound coming out.

"No," Dawn whispered with tears appearing as all the scientists and grunts stared at us.

They shut off the ray gun causing May to go unconscious, "Who are you?" the guy in a black cape and suit asked in anger.

"We're here to rescue our friend you greasy haired creep!" Dawn shouted before throwing all her pokeballs up. "Everyone let's go!"

We all did the same before we charged in to face the grunts who released a bunch of Sneasel and Skorupi.

"Dusknoir and Spiritomb, take care of these pests," the guy in the cape ordered in annoyance.

"Roserade, Leafeon, and Absol, take care of these guys," I said as I ran to the glass chamber with Lucario and Blaziken at my heels.

"Can you two break through?" I asked.

They both nodded with determined looks on their faces and started to punch and kick at the glass causing small cracks to appear. Then they delivered the final blow shattering the glass completely. I ran to May and grabbed my laser pen and cut through the cuffs that held May down. May looked terrible, her wig wasn't in sight, her hair was cut uneven in places, and her dress was tattered in many places. She had cuts and bruises all over, and she was pale with a tinge of blue along with being ice cold. She slowly opened her eyes slightly which almost made me cry, her once sapphire blue eyes were now one pale blue and one white.

She gave a small smile at me, "_I knew you would come_," she said quietly before she blacked out again.

Soon the grunts were knocked out and all was left was the guy in the cape with his pokemon with my pokemon looking exhausted.

"One final attack," I shouted to them. "Double Solar Beam and Dark Pulse."

They nodded and both Roserade and Leafeon released a double Solar Beam while Absol added Dark Pulse causing the three attacks to spiral and hit both Dusknoir and Spiritomb knocking them out.

"Why you…."the guy said angrily.

"Lucario, can you shut him up?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said determined as he rushed forward and used Bone Rush on him to bloody the guy up a bit and knock him out.

The seven of us returned our pokemon before we gathered around May, "Blaziken, can you try to keep her warm, I'm worried she has hypothermia," I said concerned.

Suddenly a whole wave of grunts appeared with more pokemon, "What do we do, our pokemon are exhausted," Dawn said worriedly.

"_I will take care of them, get your friend and get out of here_," a mysterious voice said.

Suddenly a huge explosion happened out of nowhere causing smoke to appear.

"Max, how do we get out of here," I yelled over all the noise.

"_You need to get to the top so that your ride can get you_," Max explained. "_You're gonna have to go through the hall and take a right to go up the stairs_."

"Great, how are we supposed to do that, there's a bunch of grunts in the way," I said annoyed.

"We'll have to make a hole in the wall next to the doors and book it with Blaziken in front and Lucario in back," Ash said.

"Guess we don't have a choice," I said as I carried May bridal style after Blaziken handed her to me. She was ice cold still even after Blaziken tried to warm her up.

Blaziken went to the front of us, kicked a hole in the wall, and started to go down the hallway with all of us running behind him with Lucario holding up the back by shooting Aura Spheres as we ran up the stairs.

"Now which way Max?" I asked quickly.

"_Go to the end of the hall and open the last door on the left, the stairs in there will lead you up to the roof_," he said.

"Blaziken, go all the way down to the door on the left," Leaf shouted.

We got half way before grunts blocked our path. Blaziken then unleashed a bunch of fire attacks to keep them away allowing us to continue down the hall. We finally reached the door and climbed up the stairs to find ourselves on the roof.

"Max, where's our ride?" I asked as I saw Lucario and Blaziken trying to hold back the grunts from coming up.

"They should be right above you," he said as a jet started to hover over.

"Thanks Max," I said as a rope ladder was dropped down and I returned Blaziken and Lucario after they blocked the door.

Everyone else quickly climbed up, it was a little bit more difficult for me because I was carrying May. We started to fly away just as the grunts busted through the door to get on the roof.

"That was a close call," Dawn gasped as we sat down on seats.

I took off my coat and tried to cover May with it so that it would help try to keep her warm as I held her close.

"We should go straight to the hospital to have her checked out and then we should go to the mountain chalet to meet up with everyone," Dawn said.

"I'll tell the pilot," Paul said as he stood up and walked to the front of the plane.

"Max, we'll meet you at the Pokemon Center in an hour," I said.

"_Are you sure you don't mind having me and May for Christmas_?" he asked.

"Max, we don't mind, you and your sister are very close friends of ours," Leaf said.

"_Alright, I'll see you guys in an hour at the Pokemon Center_," he said and signed off.

For the next hour, all of us fell asleep from staying up so much for the past few days. We woke up just as the plane landed in Snowpoint City. From there we walked to the hospital that was close by and checked her in. The doctors told us that we wouldn't know anything tonight so we should come back in the morning. We then walked to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Max and drop off our pokemon.

"How is she?" Max asked.

I sighed, "We're not sure, she was pretty beat up and ice cold," I said trying to be brief. "The doctor will tell us more in the morning."

Max nodded and then asked Kirlia to teleport us to the chalet. We arrived in the front hall to find that everyone was probably asleep telling our families in advance that we would be late. We then walked up to our rooms half asleep half awake and then crashed on the beds as we were.

**_December 24th (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

After I passed out from relief in seeing Drew rescue me, I saw black for what seemed like forever until Arceus appeared to me.

"_I sense that you are incredibly confused_," he said.

"_You don't know the half of it_," I said tiredly. "_Is it true what Lord Damian said, do I possess more than aura_?"

"_You do_," he said causing me to become more confused, "_Let me explain, since you're a guardian of me, you possess a lot more qualities than aura._"

"_But how does that work_?" I asked still confused.

"_Let me put it this way, what do people refer to me as_?" he asked.

"_You're the pokemon who created everything from our world to pokemon themselves_," I said.

"_So….._," he said.

It then clicked, "_You possess multiple elemental powers, that's what your many plates are for_," I said putting two and two together. "_Now I feel stupid_."

"_Don't be hard on yourself, you have been through a tough time to say the least_," he said. "_But back to the point at hand. Since I do have elemental powers and also because you are my guardian, you possess them too, but there is a limit to knowing a couple powerfully movements for most of the different elements_."

"_There's a catch to this isn't there_?" I asked suspiciously.

"_There is, using any element move or power outside of aura will decrease your life energy rapidly if overused. If you do overuse your life energy, you will die_," he said sternly.

"_So I understand that, but how will I know how to use these moves when the final confrontation comes and how will I be able to learn if it might cost me my life_?" I asked.

"_Patience, answers to these questions will come at a later time. For now, you must rest, you are low on energy_," he said firmly.

"_It's hard to rest knowing that my life is over, the guys who kidnapped me know who I am and about the prophecy_," I said sadly.

"_You do not need to worry about that, a friend of yours that you rescued has wiped the whole organization's minds clean and all data on the matter is deleted forever. They do not remember you or the prophecy_," he said causing me to sigh in relief. "_Also by the time you wake up, your voice shall return to you fully healed_."

"_Thank you_," I said gratefully as a tear slid down my face.

"_Until we meet again_," he said with a slight bow before he faded away and I saw black again.

I then saw a bright light and walked toward it which caused me to slowly wake up and look to see that I was glowing and watched as my cuts and bruises were being healed miraculously. The glow then faded and I walked to a nearby mirror to see myself completely healed. I then paused as I noticed my hair being cut unevenly and my eyes were not blue anymore but one white and one pale blue.

I then looked at the chair near the mirror and saw a blue hoodie and black yoga pants, I quickly changed into them and left a note telling the doctors not to alert everyone but that I was fine and healed before I left the hospital from the window so I that I couldn't be seen. As I walked the streets of Snowpoint City trying to get to the chalet the gang invited me to, I kept thinking about my appearance. I was now scared to even appear as May after what happened so I decided that I was gonna change my image to look like Lin permanently for the time being.

As I was in my thoughts, I saw a guy dressed up like Santa Claus except he was skinny with a mask carrying a huge sack with something in it running towards me.

"Stop, give me back my stuff," a woman wailed as she tried to run after him.

I put my leg in front causing the fake Santa to trip and fall, then I did a knife hand strike to knock him out as the woman came up with Officer Jenny.

"Thanks for the help, I'll take him to jail now," Officer Jenny said as she cuffed that guy and put him in the back of her squad car.

"Thank you for stopping him, he stole my stores money along with some of my hair products," the woman said as she carried the sack.

"I'm glad I was able to help," I said with a smile.

"Dear me, looks like you could use a trim my dear, your hair looks like a toddler was trying to be a beautician," she said.

I nodded as a smile lit up on her face, "How about I fix it up for ya right now," she said causing me to look surprised.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea, consider it a favor returned for helping me out," she said cheerfully. "Follow me back to my store."

"Would it be too much trouble for you to give me a makeover?" I asked.

"Sure, my business is a small spa in town," she said happily. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to do something different with my hair, along with my eyes," I said.

"No problem," she said as we got to the small spa. "Before I begin, how about you take a shower, it looks like you need one pretty bad."

"Thanks," I said as she pointed out where the showers were and handed me a terrycloth bathrobe.

After a hot shower, I came back out to see her at the front putting her hair products back on the shelves, "You ready for some styling?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded while smiling as she guided me to a chair. After a few hours, I was finally done and looked beautiful according to Gina. For my hair, she cut it all one length just below my chin, then she dyed it dark brown like how my wig was before she added extensions to make my hair to the length below my shoulder blades. She then added dark red subtle highlights to my hair to make it stand out a bit. For my eyes, she was able to make them color red with a hint of brown so it didn't look creepy. She used a technic she learned that makes the irises any color you want them for a short period by putting this solution on your eyes.

As a treat, she gave me a red one sleeve tee made of sheer material with the sleeve being a little bit above the elbow, dark blue skinny jeans, red flats, and did a small application of make up before she curled my hair and placed a santa hat on top.

"You didn't have to do all this," I said.

"Please, I wanted to. I don't have any daughters of my own so it was a treat to style you up for Christmas," she said happily. "Also, you helped save my business, if you didn't stop the thief, I would be short of money for payments."

"Thanks so much Gina," I said gratefully.

"Thank you my dear, do you need a lift anywhere, you don't have a coat and I don't want you to get sick," she said concerned.

"If it's no trouble," I said.

"Not at all, my husband is working late so he won't be home for a while," she said as she got her coat and keys.

Soon we left in her car for the chalet that was apparently half an hour away near the mountains.

"Again, thanks for everything," I said as it began to snow as we arrived. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you to," she said before she drove away.

I decided to sneak in through a side patio door and then used my aura to figure out where everyone was. All the families were in the main area by the Christmas tree talking while the gang along with Lizzy and Max were in a side room nearby.

As I sneaked down the hall, I overheard the gang talking, "It doesn't seem like a true Christmas, it feels weird," Dawn said sadly.

"We know Dawn, it's because May isn't here, but she's still recovering at the hospital according to the doctors," Leaf said.

"I still feel guilty that we didn't visit her today, it's Christmas Eve for crying out aloud," Max said angrily.

"We were busy and slept most of the day, we couldn't help it. We were tired and I'm pretty sure that May would have wanted us to rest up after being awake for almost four days straight," Drew said.

"Of course I would want you guys to have rested," I said as I stepped into the doorway causing everyone to look surprised and shocked. "What good is it for everyone to be sleepy on Christmas?"

"May, what the….," Misty said before Max ran up to me and attacked me with a hug.

"May, you're okay," he cried as he continued to hug me.

"Of course, I'm okay, how else am I supposed to be?" I teased gently as I returned the hug.

"May, your voice has returned, you're fully healed, and you look different and cute," Dawn squealed before having a playful angry look on her face. "You have a lot of explaining to do missy."

I laughed as she hugged me, "Let's see, Arceus contacted me again, I woke fully healed, I escaped the hospital through a side window, I stopped a robber dressed like Santa Clause, and then got a free makeover for stopping the thief," I said summing it up.

"Seriously, a Santa Claus robber on Christmas Eve, talk about a bad get up," Gary said.

"I know, Santa isn't a robber who steals. He's a jolly old soul who gives toys to kids," Ash said firmly.

"Ashy-boy, if I hear one more thing out of your mouth about Santa Claus, I'm gonna clobber ya," Gary threatened.

"Oh, let Ash have his moment, it's Christmas Eve and Santa Claus is supposed to come around," I said with a smile.

"Not you to May," everyone whined but Ash.

I smiled, "Oh shush, I've always been a firm believer of Santa Claus," I said with a wink.

"Kids, come and join everyone around the tree," Jennifer called as she entered the room and saw me in surprise.

"May, what the…," she said.

"Sorry that my arrival comes in surprise," I apologized. "If you don't mind, I'd like to explain to everyone as a group so I don't have to repeat myself, and Merry Christmas."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she left the room.

Soon the gang along with Max and Lizzy left leaving me and Drew at the end. I was about to leave when Drew pulled me into a hug in the doorway.

"I'm glad that you're okay May, I was worried about you," he said as I hugged him back.

"I know you were along with everyone else, but I'm here now," I sighed happily.

"Which came as a total surprise and the best Christmas present," Drew said with a smile.

I smiled back and then kissed him. We stayed like that for a moment before we hugged one last time.

I then giggled as I looked up, low and behold of was mistletoe, "I think I'll snag this and use it," I said.

Drew looked at me curiously with a smile, "What are you up to?" he asked playfully.

"A little revenge, you'll see," I said as we walked to where everyone was.

There was one spot open on a comfy chair, Drew sat down first and I sat in between his legs on the edge with Lizzy and Max in front of us on the floor. Soon everyone was given candles to hold as I summed up what happened to me tonight as the lights in the room were dimmed so we could admire the tree.

I smirked as I picked up the mistletoe and held it above Max and Lizzy. "Look up you two," I teased.

They both looked up and blushed slightly, "May, you can't be serious?" Lizzy whined.

"Come on you two, you know the tradition with mistletoe," I teased as they blushed some more.

Lizzy then quickly kissed Max on the cheek causing some chuckles to go around while Max and Lizzy blushed deep red.

I sighed happily while settling into Drew as he wrapped his arm around me. This is a truly, wonderful Christmas.


	28. Christmas Day Tears & Teasing

**_December 25th (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning with eagerness and excitement. I looked at the clock that was next to my bed and saw that it was 8:00 AM. I looked over and saw that Dawn and Misty were still sleeping on their bunk beds. I quietly stood up and turned to look up and saw that Leaf was the same. I smiled and decided to let them sleep in. I quickly changed into dark blue skinny jeans; a sheer red tanktop blouse with a white tanktop underneath, black winter boots, and put my hair was in two low pig tails before sticking my santa hat on curtesy of Dawn in packing me emergency clothes.

I grabbed my red winter coat and quietly snuck out of the room and down the hall for the kitchen. I wanted to make my special Christmas Poffins for my pokemon so I looked to see if they had what I was looking for in the kitchen. They had everything except the two ingredients that make the Poffins special, Sugar Plum Berries, and yes, they do exist, and Peppermint Leaves.

I grabbed a basket that was in the kitchen and left by the back door. If my hunch is right, both ingredients grow at this altitude so they should grow here. As I wandered through the outdoors, I took in and admired the scenery. There was a mountain slope behind the chalet and everything was covered in a winter blanket, curtesy of the snowfall last night.

As I was wandering, I heard a small cry nearby that sounded like a pokemon, what was that?

I walked toward the sound but then discovered a grove of Sugar Plum and Peppermint trees. The cry I heard was soon forgotten and I started collecting the plums and leaves. After I decided I had enough, I walked back to the chalet to still find the kitchen still dark and took off my coat. Guess everyone sleeps in late on Christmas.

Then I started making the Peppermint and Sugarplum Poffins for all the pokemon just in case if anyone else wanted some. I felt a little guilty as I was making the Poffins. I hadn't seen my pokemon since I was kidnapped, they probably still thought I was in the hospital. Around 9:30, I was finished completely and the kitchen smelled delightful. I then used my aura abilities to figure out where the pokemon were, grabbed a few Poffins in my hand, and decided to see if the pokemon were awake first before I brought them all.

I followed their aura and came to a wooden door, I stepped inside to see all the pokemon sleeping everywhere whether in huge groups or in front of the warm fireplace. As I was about to leave, I saw that Glaceon moved a little from being next to Leafeon and looked around sleepily before she saw me and her eyes widened.

"Glace!" she yelled happily with tears as she bolted forward and ran into my hug as I knelt down.

"It's alright Glaceon, you don't need to cry, I'm fine," I said cheerfully as I saw all the other pokemon start to stir from their sleep.

Soon I was ambushed in a huge group hug by all my pokemon, "Merry Christmas," I said cheerfully as I handed each of my pokemon a poffin.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked. (When did you get back, what happened?)

"Well, it's quite a bit of story, so why don't I bring back Poffins for everyone and then explain," I said as I stood up. "Espeon, Umbreon, and Beautifly, wanna help me out by using Psychic?"

They nodded and chirped their name as they followed me to the kitchen, soon it became an assembly line of me putting Poffins in bowls along with their pokemon food and then having the bowls float back to the room by use of Psychic. After everyone was given their food, I went back to the room and sat by the fireplace and explained what happened leaving out the bit of what Arceus said about me having other powers, I wasn't ready to explain that to anyone and I still didn't really believe it myself.

"Blaze blaziken blaze?" Blaziken asked. (I don't understand why you changed your image; you're tough enough to deal with your problems head on.)

I sighed with a small smile, "It's hard to explain Blaziken, being captured and tortured scared me to death. Normally I would deal with my problem head on, but that whole experience scared me. I thought my life was over, so to protect myself, I decided to hide and create an image where I can be safe from everything," I explained sadly. "At least until I feel comfortable knowing that I'm safe."

"Blaze blaze," he said angrily. (You can still take your problems head on, you always do.)

"Oh Blaziken, we can only take so much, I can only take so much. For the past two weeks, I've been hammered so hard emotionally that I wanted to give up and quit. I was sick of people picking on me, spreading rumors, telling me that I can do it all, that I'm perfect, that I can do anything, but I can't, I'm only human and I can only take so much," I said bitterly as tears began to build up.

I quickly wiped my eyes and forced a smile as I stood up, "Merry Christmas you guys, I hope you enjoyed the Christmas Poffins," I said trying not to cry as I walked to the door.

"Glace?" Glaceon asked. (Are you okay?)

"I'm fine Glaceon, I just need to think for a bit," I said before I opened the door and stepped into the hall.

I thought I heard footsteps but pushed the thought aside as I made my way to a huge sitting room with a grand piano. I sat at the bench after closing the door to prevent myself from waking anyone up and began to play letting all my emotions as I sang.

**May:** I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

Tears began to fall down my face as I began to sing the refrain.

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

The last part almost came out as a scream as I sang it for a while and the bridge almost came as a whisper.

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

Then my energy bounced back and I sang the refrain with all that I had.

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I played the last chords and let my hands rest there before they fell to my sides as my head was down with tears running down my face like no tomorrow. As I sat there, I felt the presence of seven auras behind me causing me smile slightly.

I wiped away the tears and put down the cover on the keyboard before I turned around on the bench to see the girls with tears and the guys looking like they were trying to hold back tears.

"Merry Christmas you guys," I said with a small smile as I stood up.

Drew walked up to me and gave me a much needed hug which I gladly accepted.

"Thanks Drew," I whispered with a gentle smile as I kissed his cheek as we broke apart causing him to smile in relief knowing that I was okay.

"That was such a powerful song May," Dawn said as she wiped away her tears.

"I'll say, it almost made the guys cry," Leaf said.

"Give the guys a break Leaf, it's an emotional song," I pointed out.

"I'm gonna take a whack and say that's the song that you were working on before the dance," Misty guessed.

I nodded while sighing, "Brandi's comment was the thing that hurt me the most and it caused me to write the song. I was tired of being called perfect, that I could do anything, that there isn't anything I can't handle, but I can't handle everything especially a few weeks ago, I'm human, or so I think I am," I added quietly though no one heard me.

"We know that May, heck, the bunch of us sure aren't perfect cause we _all have_ our issues," Leaf said with emphasis. "But you're an amazing person May, I wouldn't let those comments bother you. Besides you've got a bunch of awesome friends who'll help ya solve your problems."

"Someone's ego's been inflated," Gary teased.

Leaf slapped him on the arm, "Oh shut up, I'm in a good mood, it's Christmas for pete's sake," Leaf retorted.

"Who's Pete?" Ash asked confused causing everyone to sweat-drop while I smiled in amusement.

"It's a figure of speech Ash," I explained with a smile.

"I swear Ashy-boy; you have to be sometimes dumber than a Slowpoke," Gary complained.

"I'm not that stupid, Gary," Ash retorted.

"You're smart Ash, but you lack some common sense," Misty summed up for him.

"Mist, you're supposed to back me up," Ash whined.

"I just did with honesty," she said as she kissed his cheek.

I just watched my friend's antics and smiled, I'm really blessed by the gift of my friends.

Suddenly, Drew had a scared look on his face, causing me to look concerned, "Dude, what's wrong?" Gary asked.

"Did we ever clean up from that marshmallow fight we had last night after everyone went to bed?" Drew asked in a panic.

Soon the other guys had looks of panic more or less everyone but Paul and they quickly ran out of the room.

The girls sighed while I was confused, "Care to fill me in?" I asked.

"Every year, we come here to celebrate the winter holidays and ever since eight years ago when the guys got those marshmallow shooting guns, they always have a shooting war on Christmas Eve after everyone goes to bed," Misty explained.

"Guess they forgot to clean up the marshmallows," Leaf said. "They were right to scram, one year they forgot and got the heck of a punishment from Mrs. Hayden, boy was she mad."

"Huh, you would think the guys would be too old to do something like that, especially Paul," I said surprised.

"We never understood that either," Dawn agreed. "Come on, let's feed the pokemon."

"Actually, I already did," I said as we left the room.

"You fed everyone by yourself?" Leaf asked amazed.

I nodded, "I made my special Christmas Poffins," I said as we walked in to see that the pokemon finished eating. "And it looks like everyone enjoyed them."

"I'll say," Misty commented. "I don't see a spare Poffin in sight."

As the girls wished their pokemon a "Merry Christmas", Blaziken walked up looking somber, "Blaziken," he said remorsefully. (I'm sorry)

I gave him a hug, "I forgive you Blaziken, don't be so hard on yourself. I understand where you're coming from, you're so used to me dealing with everything head on and coming out on top. Please understand though that I can only do that so much and sometimes I can't come out on top, but that's why everyone makes friends in people and in pokemon. They help you out no matter what along with giving you the strength to make it through and keep holding on," I said with a smile.

"You got that right May," Dawn said cheerfully as I was crushed in a hug by all the girls.

"Speaking of that, Kirlia can you grab my song journal, if it's not too much of a problem?" I asked.

She smiled before she popped in and out with my lyric journal and my acoustic guitar.

"You didn't need to bring my guitar," I said surprised as I wrote down the lyric that was in my head.

"Kirlia kirlia?" she asked cheerfully. (Please play a song.)

"I don't know….," I said hesitantly as the guys walked in from cleaning up.

"Did you guys finish cleaning up the marshmallows?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, thankfully there weren't a lot," Gary said gratefully.

"Anyways, what'd Kirlia ask May?" Dawn asked.

"She wants me to play a song and I said I don't know," I explained.

"Come on May, like Drew said last night, since when do you turn down singing. Besides, we know you well enough now to know that your face screams that you want to sing," Dawn scolded.

"Alright, fine," I said knowing that it was pointless to argue before smiling. "I think I've got the perfect song."

I then started to strum before I began to sing causing most of the pokemon to move their heads to the sway of the music.

**May:** Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

Then Dawn took my lyric book and sang the next part with me

**May and Dawn:** You'll change inside

When you realize

Misty and Leaf leaned over Dawn and joined in as well.

**Everyone:** The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

**May:** The gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

**Misty:** Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

**Leaf:** There through the highs and the lows

**Dawn:** Someone you can count on, someone who cares

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Beside you wherever you go

**May:** You'll change inside

When you realize

**Everyone:** The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

**May:** The gift of a friend

When your hope crashes down

**May and Dawn:** Shattering to the ground

You, you feel all alone

**Misty and Leaf:** When you don't know which way to go

There's no signs leading you home

**May:** You're not alone

The world comes to life

And everything's bright

From beginning to end

When you have a friend

By your side

**Everyone:** That helps you to find

The beauty you are

When you open your heart

And believe in

When you believe in

You can believe in

**May:** The gift of a friend

Oooooo

I strummed the last chord and got tackled into a group hug.

"You never cease to amaze us May, you keep coming up with such good songs and your lyrics apply always speak the truth," Dawn said happily.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you like it, I actually wrote this song a little while ago due to discovering that I was blessed to become friends with you guys, so I consider your friendship as the best gift to me," I explained cheerfully.

"Aww, we're glad to become friends with you to, you sure have made our lives interesting to say the least," Misty said.

"I'll say, missions, school, you bring so much excitement and craziness," Leaf commented.

"Merry Christmas," Maylene said as she walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas," we replied.

"May, do want to spar off for a little bit, I've been wanting to get some practice in," Maylene said.

"Sure, I feel like I've been lazy for the past two weeks," I said annoyed.

"May, you were sick and then kidnapped," Drew said surprised. "How is that being lazy?!"

"I've could have done meditating or something than just sitting around. Speaking of practice, shouldn't you guys be doing that as well since Lance wants you to be more prepared?" I asked curiously.

"Ugh, why did you have to bring that up," Dawn complained.

"As the saying goes Dawn, no pain, no gain," I said knowingly before I became confused. "Is there a place where we can spar off?"

"Yea, there's a huge workout area in the basement," Maylene said.

"Alrighty then," I said as we left to change into workout clothes.

We came back down a few minutes later wearing sweatpants and t-shirts while Maylene was wearing her usual gym leader outfit.

"Blaziken, Lucario, ready to spar off?" I asked as I walked into the room where all the pokemon were.

They nodded and walked out the door after me, soon I followed everyone as we went down some stairs into a huge open area with a bunch of equipment, even some gymnastic equipment which was surprising.

"Why do you have gymnastic equipment down here?" Max asked since he and Lizzy decided to tag along and watch.

"I did gymnastics for two years before I quit because I lost interest," Lizzy explained. "Hey May, didn't you say that you did gymnastics?"

"I did but that was a long time ago," I said sadly as I remembered the fun times I had when I was younger.

"Can you show me some moves?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm sorry Lizzy but no," I said quickly before I went to mat where Maylene was waiting leaving everyone else confused with my answer.

"May, you ready?" Maylene asked.

"Yup," I said determined with a smile before we bowed and started attacking with multiple punches and kicks.

"You've gotten better May," Maylene complimented as she dodged a sweep kick.

"I don't see how, I haven't trained in two weeks," I said tiredly as I blocked her punch and flipped her over.

"You can stop now May, I admit defeat," Maylene said tiredly.

I scoffed as I helped her up, "Since when do you admit defeat," I teased.

Maylene looked at me surprised, "Haven't you paid attention to the time, we've been sparring off for thirty minutes straight!"

"Huh, guess time flies when you're having fun," I said tiredly before turning to Lucario and Blaziken. "You ready to practice?"

"Ruh," he said sternly. (You should rest first.)

I nodded in agreement, "Fine, I'll meditate for a few minutes then we'll spar off."

He nodded as he and Blaziken came to the mat to meditate with me.

After a while, we got up and started to spar off and then Blaziken left so that Lucario and I could work on using our aura in fighting as well.

While I was busy sparring off with Lucario and Blaziken, the gang was split into pairs and were practicing some basic martial arts as well. Though Misty did some other exercises since she was leveled higher above the others which in all honesty, didn't come as a surprise to me.

"Ruh," Lucario said as we bowed ending our match. (You need to practice more with your aura.)

I sighed tiredly, "I know, I have to keep practicing control and aim, I'm just happy knowing I can make it appear."

"May, why did say no to Lizzy when she asked you to demonstrate some moves from when you did gymnastics?" Max asked curiously as I walked off the mat.

I sighed, I was hoping that they would appreciate my "no" and be done with it, leave it to Max to ask and pester me, "I have my reasons," I said tiredly as I took a gulp of water from the water bottle that I brought with me.

Max frowned, "Care to explain, you never say no to anything when it comes to something like this."

"Max I said no, you're just gonna have to accept that, now drop it," I said annoyed as everyone began to stare at us.

"May, it's been two years, buck up, you can do it as well as you did in the past, what are you afraid of?" he said angrily.

"You know what I'm afraid of Max, can't you accept my reasons?" I asked angrily.

"No because I see that look on your face, you miss it more than anything, get over what happened and move on," he retorted.

"I can't, now I said NO, so just drop it!" I snapped angrily before I stormed off and went to take a shower to cool down.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

Paul and I just finished practicing when I saw that May and Max were having a heated discussion, soon it broke out into an argument causing all of us to look at the arguing duo in confusion and concern. Soon May stormed out of the room while Max looked ticked.

"What was that about?" Lizzy asked concerned as we walked over to Max.

He sighed in disappointment, "It's something May hasn't come to terms with in a while."

"You said that she had a look when she came down here, what were you talking about?" I asked.

"May had a look of regret, sadness, and longing. She loved gymnastics growing up as much as Misty loves swimming, but she stopped two years ago and hasn't done anything with it since," Max said sadly.

"Why did she stop?" Dawn asked.

Max sighed, "It's not my place to tell, when she comes to terms and feels ready, she'll tell you."

* * *

(May's POV)

As I finished my shower and changed into my earlier outfit, my mind kept playing back to what happened two years ago.

_"I have to try, I can do it, I have to win."_

_"Keep the balance, now jump and twist…..AAAHHHH!"_

_"Someone call a paramedic!"_

I snapped out of the thought when I saw that I had a call coming in from my poketch causing me to smile.

"Merry Christmas Annie," I said as I accepted the call but turned off the video so Annie couldn't see me as I saw a mini Nurse Joy of six years old appear.

"_Merry Christmas cousin May-may, why can't I see you_?" she asked confused.

"My poketch is having a few issues with the video but I can see and hear you fine," I said.

I was only lying because of my appearance and she was too young to understand what was going on, "How is Christmas going at Aunt Joy's house?"

"_Good, but I wish you were here_," she said with a pout as I chuckled and made my way downstairs to the couch by the Christmas tree.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there this year, but Max and I were invited to spend Christmas with my friends," I said gently.

"_I still wish you were here though_," she said with a pout before smiling. "_Where are your friends_?"

"They're somewhere around here," I said as they came down the stairs after changing from practice.

"_So which one's your boyfriend_?" Annie asked teasingly.

"What?!" I asked surprised. "How do you know about that?"

"_Aunt Joy from Petalburg said so making you the main theme of gossip this Christmas_," she reported cheerfully.

"Oh boy," I said with sigh.

"_Now I remember, your boyfriend's name is Drew Hayden, the awesome coordinator from home_," she said happily.

"Sadly yes and thank you for making his ego bigger," I said annoyed as Drew smirked and flicked his fringe as he sat next to me while everyone else sat in the surrounding furniture and floor.

"_I've even heard some talk about mommy and the aunts helping with your wedding, can I be your flower girl_?" she asked.

This caused me to go red in the face and everyone else to snicker, why me, "Leave it to your mother and your aunts to talk about that," I said annoyed.

Her face lit up with a huge smile, "_I got it, the perfect shipping name for you guys, you guys are contestshipping_," she decided happily. "_You two are my favorite OTP_."

Everyone burst out laughing, "Oh…my….Mew…, that is the last time you are watching a TV drama until you're older," I said in embarrassment as I placed my head in my hand.

I think my face got redder because everyone was still laughing especially Lizzy, "I love your cousin May, where does she live, I gotta meet," she said as she regained her composure.

I smirked, "Where do you live?" I asked her.

"Uh….LaRousse City?" she said confused.

"There's your answer," I said.

"_Who were you talking to May-may_?" Annie asked.

"I was talking to Drew's sister Lizzy," I said. "She wants to meet you."

"_Cool_," she said happily. "_Oh hang on cousin May-may, Aunt Joy wants to speak to you. Oh, thanks for the Christmas present_."

I laughed, "You're welcome," I said as she disappeared and I saw Nurse Joy from Petalburg on the screen.

"_Merry Christmas May_," she said pleasantly.

"Merry Christmas Nurse Joy," I said tiredly. "Did you really blather to everyone there that I have a boyfriend."

"_I suppose I did_," she admitted. "_Everyone was asking about you and they have been wondering if you would ever find a boyfriend_."

"Geez," I said annoyed. "It's not like I'm antisocial or something."

"_No, but you are a bit shy, not to mention difficult and stubborn at times_," she said causing everyone to snicker.

"Oh my Mew," I said again in exasperation. "I give up on you guys, it's enough I get teased from the girl who claims I will her future sister-in-law and now I have a cousin starting a fan club and a family planning my future wedding, what did I ever do to deserve this."

"_It's family dear, teasing comes with it_," she said with a smile.

"I know it does, but this is getting really uncomfortable and I hope you're telling everyone not to blab you know, Drew is dating Lin, not May," I said tiredly.

"_Yes, I explained, though it might be a little more difficult for Annie to accept since she's so young_," Nurse Joy said.

"She's not so young if she already has a shipping name for my relationship," I said annoyed.

"_Honey, you know she loves you. You're her role model ever since she could talk, she looks up to you and she also likes Drew. Let her have her fun, besides, she was really saddened to hear that you wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas with us this year_," she said gently.

I smiled softly, "I know, but certain events caused a change in plans, I'll surprise visit her one of these days."

"_I'll sure she'll enjoy it. Oh, I almost forgot, can you do a quick favor for the Nurse Joy in Snowpoint City_?" she asked.

"Yea, what's the favor?" I asked.

"_One of the cameras for helping keep eyes on the wild pokemon has been unresponsive and she can't fix it due to being away for today and with you being so close_," she said.

"I can check it out, just send me the coordinates of where the camera is," I said.

"_Thanks so much_," she said.

"_Joy, we're ready to have Christmas dinner_," another Nurse Joy said in the background.

"_Coming_," Nurse Joy hollered, "_I'll let you go and send the coordinates, have a good time_."

"Thanks, bye," I said as I ended the call and sighed. "Why me?"

"Aww, does May-may not like being teased," Lizzy teased in a baby voice.

"Yea May, speaking of your wedding, I'd be happy to design your wedding dress," Dawn teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I chucked a pillow at Dawn who caught it.

Leaf was about to say something but I cut her off, "The next person who opens their mouth to tease me is going to get the pranking of a life time," I threatened.

She immediately shut her mouth causing me to smile, "You know teasing comes with the territory of having friends May," Misty said.

"I know that, but right now, I've had enough teasing for a life time," I complained.

"No one ever gets enough teasing, it a sign that shows people care. So with the amount of teasing you put up with today, I say you have a lot of people that care for ya," Leaf said.

I smiled, "You have a point and it's Christmas so I'll let it slide."

My poketch then lit up to show the coordinates of where the camera was located, "Huh, looks like the camera is up farther than I thought," I said surprised.

"Is it on the mountain," Max asked.

"Yup, about a couple thousand feet or so from what I thought," I said.

Max nodded and then Kirlia appeared, "Here's your winter mission outfit along with some gadgets," Max said as Kirlia gave me my winter clothes and a small backpack. "Also Kirlia can drop you off near the area where the coordinates are."

"Thanks Max," I said as I put the coat red and black coat and winter cargo pants on along with my shoes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I smiled gently, "I know, I'm sorry too, but you're gonna have to give me some space on the issue for a while, I'll come back to it when I'm ready."

He smiled as I gave him a hug, "Don't forget the earbud communicator," he said as he handed it to me.

"I won't, I'll keep in touch and I'm sure you'll keep track of me on your computer," I said as I put the earbud communicator in my ear and put my hair in a ponytail before putting my helmet on.

"Kirlia, use Teleport," Max commanded.

Soon I saw white everywhere as I stood on a ledge with the wind blowing causing me to shiver from the sudden change in temperature_. _Alright, let's see how far I am from the camera. I pushed some buttons on my poketch to show that I was a few hundred few below. I took the grappling gun that was in my backpack and shot it up to catch onto something. Once I felt that it was secure, I attached the gun to my waist and started to climb up.

Suddenly another grappling hook shot up and I looked down to see that it was Drew in a similar getup as me, but his coat was lime green and black, "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I asked in annoyance.

"No, I'm here because everyone else didn't like the idea of you coming up here by yourself so Max geared me up and had Kirlia teleport me here," he said as he started to climb up.

"I figured as much, but I appreciate it," I said with a smile as we continued to climb up.

"_You guys near the camera_?" Max asked.

"We're a couple feet away," Drew reported as we got onto the edge and walked towards a cave that was straight ahead.

We got to the entrance and I saw a small camera that looked like the ones that were used by the Nurse Joy's to help keep an eye out on the wild pokemon in the area. The camera looked okay at a distance, but I decided to take a closer look to see that the lens was painted black and the wires were cut.

"It looks like the camera's been sabotaged Max, Nurse Joy is going to have to replace it," I said.

"_Bring the camera with you, maybe I can pull video feed from it still that can help show us what happened to it_," Max said.

Drew then started to take the camera off its stand when I heard a cry coming from the cave similar to the one I heard this morning.

"What was that?" Drew asked.

I looked in the cave curiously, "I don't know, I heard a similar cry this morning when I was out earlier. You continue to detach the camera, I'll take a look."

"Alright May," Drew said hesitantly.

I smiled softly knowing he was still iffy about me being alone since I was kidnapped, "I'll holler if there's trouble, I promise."

He relaxed a little before I grabbed a small light from my backpack and made my way inside the cave. I walked a couple hundred feet before I saw the outline of a pokemon. I quickly ran up to it and from the light I saw that it was a shiny Gardevoir and it was badly hurt.

"Garde," it said weakly before passing out. (Help)

"Drew, can you help you out?" I asked through the earbud communicator.

Soon I heard footsteps coming up closer to where I was, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he reached me.

"This Gardevoir is hurt badly, we need to take her back to the chalet and heal her," I said quickly.

Drew then lifted her up and we brought her outside where we could inspect her better. I gasped at the sight of her, she was beaten, bruised, scarred, and cut all over.

"Who would do this?" I asked sadly as we turned her over causing both me and Drew to look in shock. Attached to her back were a few sticks of dynamite and a timer saying ten seconds.

"Oh my Mew!" I gasped as I quickly took the bomb off her and threw it up before I did a back flip to kick it up higher.

"We need to get out of here," I said in a panic while grabbing a keychain that looked like a snowboard from both our backpacks.

While doing so, I caught a glimpse of someone in the distance before they disappeared. It can't be, what are they doing here?!

"May, snap out of it, how are we getting out of here!" Drew shouted as the bomb went off above our heads as we ducked down towards the ground.

I quickly pressed a button on both key chains allowing them to become life sized.

"We're gonna have to ride out of here!" I shouted as I heard a sicken sound and looked up to see that the bomb started an avalanche.

"_Guys, what's going on_!" Max shouted in concern as Drew carried Gardevoir and we both started snowboarding down the mountain.

"We found an injured Gardevoir with a bomb attached to it, I got rid of the bomb by throwing it up in the air causing an avalanche which we are trying to snowboard away from," I said frustrated. "Max, do a topographical scan of the mountain and locate a point for us to get away from the avalanche."

"May, it's getting closer, we can't keep out running it!" Drew shouted.

"We're gonna have to try, we don't have any other options," I said frustrated.

"_Guys, good news and bad news. Good news, there's a way to get away from the avalanche, bad news, you have to jump a ravine_," Max said tiredly.

"Where's the ravine?" I asked quickly.

"_It's coming straight up, but you won't have enough momentum to jump it at the rate you're going_," he said.

"Did you add rocket capability to the snowboards," I asked.

"_Yea, but that's really risky May_," he said concerned.

"We're gonna have to do it if Drew and I don't want to be buried alive," I retorted.

"Drew, when we get close to the ravine, I'll active the rockets that are attached so be ready for a thrust," I said.

"Got it," he said tiredly as we continued to race down the mountain, the avalanche itself was gaining speed and it was a couple hundred feet behind us.

A few seconds later we came a couple hundred feet away from the ravine, "You ready Drew?" I asked.

"Go for it," he said determined.

I quickly pressed a button on my poketch to have small rockets appear on both our snowboards that thrust us down the mountain. I braced myself as we flew across the ravine for the impact as I quickly shut off the rockets before we crashed in the snow on the other side and watched as the avalanche went into the ravine.

"May you okay?" Drew asked as he came to my side.

"I'm a bit shaken up and angry, but I'm fine," I said tiredly as Drew gave me a quick hug.

"Where's Gardevoir?" I asked as we both stood up.

"I laid her down before I came over to find you," he said as we carried our snowboards to where she was.

"We should keep riding down, Gardevoir shouldn't be out in this condition," I said concerned.

Drew nodded in agreement before he picked her up and we continued to snowboard down the mountain back to the chalet.

"Max, set up a small place where I can attend to Gardevoir in treating her wounds and also run a scan for any detection of human life on the mountain," I said as Drew and I continued to ride down.

"_Sure thing May, the girls left to set up your small medical area and the guys are starting to run scans now. Why do you want scans for human life on the mountain_?" he asked curiously.

"I just have a very bad feeling we stumbled onto something big and dangerous," I said concerned as Drew and I continued to snowboard down.

"_Okay May, see you in a few_," he said before he signed off.

I became worried and hoped my hunch was wrong. I hope I'm wrong, otherwise we are in for so much trouble and a huge problem that might be impossible to stop.


	29. Christmas Day Scares & Singing

**_December 25th (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

After five-ten minutes, Drew and I finally made it back to the chalet with Gardevoir. We quickly went inside to find the gang waiting for us and gasped when they saw Gardevoir.

"Oh my Mew, poor Gardevoir, I've never seen a pokemon this bad in shape," Dawn cried.

"Where's the room you set up?" I asked as I took off the snow clothes.

"Follow us," Misty said as we all followed the girls down the hall where the pokemon were except we went to a room across from them and it looked like a miniature treatment room at the Pokemon Center.

"This will work well," I said as I grabbed a lab coat that was nearby. "Drew, you can lay Gardevoir on the table bed."

"Right away Dr. Maple," he teased as he lay Gardevoir down.

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "The girls and I will handle Gardevoir, you guys can go back to scanning the mountain and taking a look at the camera from the mountain."

"May, care to explain why?" Gary asked.

I sighed, "I think I saw someone from Team Galactic before Drew and I slid down the mountain."

"What?! Wait, why would they be here?" Ash wondered.

"I don't know, we might have tripped on something big. Maybe this is where their headquarters are, no one has found them yet," I pointed out.

"That's true," Drew agreed. "If that's the case, we better get back to checking out the mountain."

The guys soon left leaving me and the girls to tend to Gardevoir. After we bandaged her cuts and put salve on bruises, I used my aura to see how she was doing. I felt pain, sadness, depression, even loss of the will to live.

I put my arm down and looked at her sadly, "What's wrong May?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure, my aura reading is picking up sadness, depression, even loss of the will to live. I'm really concerned," I said sadly.

"Well, there's not much we can do here, we better just let her rest," Leaf said.

"You guys can go, I'm going to stay here, I don't feel comfortable to just leave her here alone," I said concerned.

"Alright May, we'll do some research on Team Galactic's activities, we'll see ya later," Dawn said as they left the room.

I grabbed a heated blanket that was nearby and began to cover her with it. Then I went back to using my aura to help heal her along. It bothered me that I saw her aura showing major depression, but all I could do at the moment was to keep healing her and wait. What has happened to you?

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Any luck with the scans?" I asked as we saw the boys in a setup area that Max put together so we could have a home base.

"So far we haven't detected anything," Paul reported.

"The camera's footage was also damaged when they took the memory card out," Gary added.

"How's Gardevoir doing?" Ash asked.

The girls and I looked at each other before we looked back at the guys, "We're not sure," Leaf finally said.

"What do you mean "you're not sure"?" Drew asked.

"Well, May did a scan of Gardevoir's aura and it showed major depression. So we'll have to wait until Gardevoir wakes up to find out how she's doing," Misty explained.

"What are you kids up to, it's Christmas and you shouldn't be stuck behind technology," mom said as she, Delia, Jennifer, and Brandon came in.

Paul scowled slightly seeing that his father was here, it was a surprise to all of us actually. We would have known he would be here because we would have seen the battle pyramid.

"We're in the middle of doing some research on an evil organization since we discovered an injured shiny Gardevoir with a bomb attached to it which caused an avalanche," May explained as she came into the room still wearing her lap coat. "Oh and Merry Christmas Brandon."

Everyone looked at May in surprise in one form or another. The parents I think were surprised by what May said and we were surprised because May didn't seem intimidated by Brandon in the slightest.

"Merry Christmas May," Brandon replied. "I've heard you caused quite a bit of chaos for everyone and yourself."

"You could say that I suppose," she said sheepishly before smiling. "How is your research and search going for Regice?"

"I've actually completed that a few months ago. Recently, I've been helping Professor Caroline with her research of the Space Time Legend. It was going great until Team Galactic stole the Spear Key a few days ago," he said annoyed.

May eyes widened, "What?! When did that happened?" she asked in surprise.

"Three days ago," he said confused. "Why do you ask?"

She then had a thoughtful look of her face, "Just curious," she said thoughtfully.

I didn't buy it, May was worried about something. Her eyes showed it and I looked to see that the rest of the gang and Max were thinking the same thing as me.

"As much as you're trying to figure things out, you can figure them out later. It's almost time for Christmas dinner," Jennifer said sternly.

"Mom, seriously, we need to figure this out now," Drew argued.

"Actually Drew, the scans will take a while, so we can't do much right now, besides I'm kinda hungry," Ash said.

"You're always hungry," we said flatly.

"Give Ash a break, besides, we didn't eat breakfast today so everyone should be saying they're hungry," May pointed out.

"Well, let's go eat," Ash shouted as we left the room though May stood in place.

"You coming May?" I asked.

She looked out-of-it, "Yea, I'll be there in a sec."

I shrugged and then left to join the others.

* * *

(May's POV)

Dawn left the room as I stood there in thought. At this rate, I was developing a headache because my mind was being pulled in multiple directions. I pushed my thoughts aside and made my way to the dining room to find everyone waiting for me as the moms put the food on the table.

I sat in between Drew and Max, it actually amazed me that the table could fit all twenty-four of us, "May, you in there?" Max asked as he waved a hand in my face.

"At the moment," I said tiredly as I grabbed a roll before passing the basket down to Drew.

"May, how's Gardevoir doing?" Johanna asked.

I frowned slightly, "I'm not sure, so far she's stable, but nothing has changed though some of her cuts and bruises are beginning to heal."

Thinking about Gardevoir's condition made me mad and upset. Who is cruel enough to strap a bomb on a pokemon? Wait….a bomb and Team Galactic? Wait a minute, was it Mars I saw when I was on the mountain? I closed my eyes and replayed the moment and was stunned to see that it was her. But why would she be here, there isn't anything around here. Ugh, why do I feel like I'm missing something important?!

"May, snap of it. Geez, that's the third time you zoned out," Max said exasperated.

"Sorry, I swear my mind is in multiple directions today," I said as I took a bite of ham.

"Hey Max, did you hear about the new software that's supposed to come out in a few weeks?" Lizzy asked.

"Yea, I've heard some good things…"

My mind tuned out the conversation and noticed that everyone seemed to be talking to someone. I didn't mind that I wasn't included, to be honest; my mind was elsewhere so having a conversation with me was near impossible at the moment. Why would Mars be here?

For the next few hours, we ate and talked at the table for the most part. After a while, I snuck away while everyone was chatting and grabbed my winter coat before going upstairs to the second floor balcony. When I got outside, I leaned against the railing in thought as I looked at the sunset by the mountain.

_"Mama daddy look, it's so pretty," a seven year old May said excitedly._

_"Yes dear, the sunset today is really beautiful, a great way to end your birthday," Caroline said soothingly as she stood behind her daughter with her hands behind her back._

_"Mama, what's behind your back?"_

_"It's a special birthday present," she said as she handed it for me to open._

_The little girl opened up the small box to see a key on a chain._

_"What's this mama?"_

_"It's a special gift that's been handed down generations, it was given to me by my mother and so on. Now it's time that I give it to you."_

_"But what does the key do?"_

_Caroline laughed, "It's special, when the time comes, you'll find out what it unlocks."_

_"And when you wear it, you know you will never feel alone," her father added._

_"But what if it doesn't work, what if I still feel lonely?"_

_"Dear, remember this, no matter what happens, you are never alone. You are watched over by people who care," Caroline said. "Promise you'll remember."_

_"I promise mama."_

I felt tears well up as I watched the sunset remembering that day. Suddenly I felt something on my chest and I turned to look to see that it was the same key from that day and it mysteriously appeared to me. I guess you were right, I never really was alone. I'm sorry that I forget until now, thanks for reminding me. Merry Christmas mom, Merry Christmas dad.

The sun was now gone and stars were starting to appear in the sky along with it starting to flurry. As I was looking out, someone snuck up behind and hugged me while kissing me on my neck causing me to smile.

"Merry Christmas grasshead," I teased as I turned around to face him.

"Merry Christmas," he said before he kissed me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I wanted a little fresh air to clear my head and watch the sunset," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Did it work?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yea, as I watched the sunset, I remembered a promise that I made to my parents that I forgot."

He lifted his head to look at me, "And what was that?"

"That there is someone who always cares for me and that I'm never alone," I said before Drew kissed the top of my head.

"Of course airhead, _now_ you got the message," he teased.

I lifted my head up and playfully smacked him on the arm, "Way to ruin the moment," I complained.

He smirked, "Bet I can get it back," he teased.

I smirked before he kissed me again and my arms wrapped around his neck while he pulled me close.

We stayed like this for a minute before we heard someone cough "ahem" behind us causing us to break apart and look to see that it was Max and Lizzy, "So this is where you love birds were," Lizzy teased.

"So…," I said as Drew pulled me into a side hug.

"Everyone was wondering where you two went," Lizzy said.

"And who is everyone else?" Drew asked.

"Basically everyone, they're all chatting in front of the Christmas tree," Max said.

"Also mom told us to get you two so you can join the rest of us," Lizzy said smartly. "So let's go."

The two then left and soon Drew and I left the balcony hand in hand for inside. We then walked downstairs and took off our coats before we went to sit down. As we did, the grandfather clock rang the bells for six o'clock and I nodded my head along because it almost sounded like "Caroling of the Bells".

"You thinking "Caroling of the Bells"? Misty asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Yea, the bells from the clock reminded me of the song."

"Oh yea, that song is really catchy, the Barlew Sisters version is my favorite version of that song," Dawn said.

I looked at her surprised, "Really, it's my favorite too, I love the acapella sound to it."

"Same here," Leaf said as Misty nodded in agreement.

"Would you girls sing it for us?" Marie asked. "Since we haven't heard it."

"Well…," the girls and I said hesitantly.

Our boyfriends smirked at us, "We know you can sing, but I bet acapella is too hard for you girls," Gary teased.

"Yea, I don't think you could pull it off," Drew said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, from the sound of it, you seem scared," Paul pointed out.

As the boys were edging us, the parents and elder siblings looked at us in amusement, "Well girls, I think we've been called out," I said as I stood up.

"Fine, but if we sound good, you're gonna get up here and sing something Christmasy," Leaf said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Drew said with a smirk. "But I'm pretty sure you girls can't pull it off."

I raised my eyebrow before smirking, "Whatever you say grasshead," I said as the girls and I stood in front of the Christmas tree and began to sing causing everyone to watch us in amazement and shock. (I apologize if the lyrics are confusing, it's hard to write them with acapella, it makes more sense to listen to the song, it's "Caroling of the Bell" by the BarlowGirl.)

**Dawn and May:** Hark how the bells,

sweet silver bells,

all seem to say,

throw cares away

Christmas is here,

bringing good cheer,

to young and old,

meek and the bold, (**Misty and Leaf:** ding dong)

**All:** Ding dong

[Misty, May, and Dawn sing 'ding dong' slowly with the beat as Leaf sings]

**Leaf:** Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,

With joyful ring, all caroling

**All:** One seems to hear words of good cheer

From everywhere, filling the air

[Leaf, May, and Dawn sing 'ah' as Misty sings]

**Misty:** Oh how they pound,

raising the sound,

o'er hill and dale,

**All:** telling their tale,

Gaily they ring

while people sing

songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here,

[Misty, Leaf, and May sing 'ding dong' with the beat as Dawn sings]

**Dawn:** Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas (**Misty, Leaf, and May:** mas)

[Misty, Leaf, and Dawn sing 'ding dong' slowly with the beat as May sings]

**May:** On, on they send,

on without end,

their joyful tone to every home

Hark how the bells,

sweet silver bells,

all seem to say,

throw cares away

ding, dong, ding, dong

that is their song,

With joyful ring,

All caroling,

**All:** One seems to hear words of good cheer

From everywhere, filling the air

[Misty, May, and Dawn sing 'ah' as Leaf sings]

**Leaf:** Oh how they pound,

raising the sound,

o'er hill and dale,

**All:** telling their tale,

Gaily they ring

while people sing

songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here,

[Misty, Leaf, and May sing 'ding dong' with the beat as Dawn sings]

**Dawn:** Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

[Misty, Leaf, and May sing 'ah' as Dawn sings]

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

[Misty, Leaf, and May sing 'ding dong' with the beat as Dawn sings]

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas (**Misty, Leaf, and May:** mas)

**May:** Sing we now of Christmas (**Add Dawn**) Noel sing we here

**Misty and Leaf:** Noel sing we here [sing here for the next whole line]

**May and Dawn:** Sing our grateful praises to the Babe so dear

**All (in different tones):** Sing we Noel the King is born Noel!

**All:** Sing we now of Christmas sing we here Noel!

**May and Dawn:** Sing we now of Christmas Noel sing we here

**Misty and Leaf:** Noel sing we here [sing here for the next whole line]

**May and Dawn:** Sing our grateful praises to the Babe so dear

[Misty, Leaf, and Dawn sing 'sing noel' slowly as May sings]

**May:** Hark how the bells,

sweet silver bells,

all seem to say,

throw cares away

Christmas is here,

bringing good cheer,

to young and old,

meek and the bold, (**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** old)

[May, Leaf, and Dawn sing 'ding dong' slowly with the beat as Misty sings]

**Misty:** Hark how the bells,

sweet silver bells,

all seem to say,

throw cares away

Christmas is here,

bringing good cheer,

to young and old,

meek and the bold

[Misty, May, and Leaf sing 'ah' as Dawn sings]

**Dawn:** Oh how they pound,

raising the sound,

o'er hill and dale,

**All:** telling their tale,

Gaily they ring

while people sing

songs of good cheer,

Christmas is here,

[Misty, Leaf, and Dawn sing 'ding dong' with the beat as May sings]

**May:** Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

[All harmonize singing ah]

**All harmonize (May sings higher than the others):** Christmas

We ended singing and everyone looked at us in shock at knowing how good we were, "That was awesome," Lizzy said amazed.

"I'll say, that sounded better than I thought," I said as the girls and I high fived and then smirked at the guys.

"Hope you got something to sing since I'm pretty sure we did great and you guys are still awestruck," Leaf teased as we sat down next to our boyfriends.

The guys snapped out of their thoughts, "What are we going sing guys?" Gary asked.

"We could do that one mash up that Lunar Seis put together," Ash said.

"Fine," Drew said as he stole my santa hat and stood in front of the Christmas tree with Paul, Ash, and Gary.

"Max you mind throwing a beat for us," Paul asked.

"Sure," Max said as he stood up.

Soon he started a beat and the guys started singing. (This is snippets taking out of a performance done by Eclipse 6 and it's really funny, link is on profile)

[Starts out with beat for "Roar"]

**Drew:** I got the eye of the reindeer to get there,

Flyin' through the night air

**Drew and Gary:** 'Cause I am the Santa,

And you're gonna hear me ho

Louder, louder like a fat man

'Cause I am the Santa,

And you're gonna hear me ho

**All:** Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

**Drew:** And you're gonna hear me ho

[Goes straight into beat for "Wake Me Up"]

**Ash:** So wake me up when Santa gets here

With his magic sleigh and reindeer

I don't know if I can stay awake

But I wanna meet Santa Claus

**Ash and Gary:** So wake me up when Santa gets here

With his magic sleigh and reindeer

I don't know if I can stay awake

But I wanna meet Santa Claus

[Goes straight into pop beat for "Royals"]

**Paul:** And we'll never be reindeer (**Drew:** reindeer)

**Gary and Ash:** It don't run in our blood,

**Paul:** That kind of luxe just ain't for us

We crave a different kind of buzz.

**All:** Let me be your Santa (Santa),

You can call me "Kris Kring"

**Drew:** And baby I'll rule, (Add Ash) I'll rule, (Add Gary) I'll rule, (Add Paul) I'll rule

**All:** And I'll see you Christmas Eve

[Goes into beat for "Radioactive"]

I'm waking up

[Guys sing ah in the background]

**Gary:** I see the Christmas Tree

The presents underneath

Welcome to the best day

It's Christmas Day

Welcome to the best day

It's Christmas Day

**Gary and Drew:** Whoa, oh, whoa I'm

Ready to re-gift, ready to re-gift

Whoa, oh, whoa I'm

Ready to re-gift, ready to re-gift

[Goes straight into beat for "Can't Hold Us"]

**Drew:** Look at my bag, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we're bringing it over

And we'll bring it on down

**All:** like the chimney can't hold us

like the chimney can't hold us

**Drew:** Look at my bag, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we're bringing it over

And we'll bring it on down

**All:** like the chimney can't hold us

like the chimney can't hold us

The guys then did back to back with arms crossed poses in pairs while we all applauded and laughed.

"That was good you guys," Leaf said once the guys sat down and Drew gave my santa hat back.

"Not as nice as your song though," Ash said.

"Yours was still funny though, did you pull that offline?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded, "Yea, Lunar Seis did this for a Christmas concert a few days ago so we performed a clip of it."

"I say overall, you all performed very well," Jennifer praised.

"Did you record it Lizzy?" I asked.

"Of course," Lizzy said with a scoff. "Both performances were too awesome not to. I even recorded your song that you girls sang earlier this morning."

I looked surprised, "You did?"

"Yup, because you guys sounded awesome and I liked it," she said smartly.

"Do you mind playing the recording so we can catch up on what we missed?" Jennifer asked.

"May?" Lizzy asked.

I smiled, "I don't mind, go for it."

Soon we were listening to "Gift of a Friend" with the girls and I swaying our heads while lip syncing our parts. After the song was over, we just chatted with each other as the snow fell heavily outside for the remaining hours.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"_Sir, we have finally reached fifty percent of scanning the global for the voice_," a scientist called over an intercom.

"Excellent, keep up with the scans," the boss said as he let go of the intercom button and pet his Persian.

"Sir, I'm sick of being cooped here, why not just sent some agents and myself to the find the next piece of the map. The old geezers haven't found any pieces in three months," Domino complained. "And I wanna kick that little miss princess' butt."

"Patience Domino, the professors will find them soon enough. In the meantime, just train for your rematch," he said sternly.

She huffed, "Fine, sir."

She then left his office leaving the boss to pet his Persian. Soon, we will find out who the guardian of Arceus is.

* * *

**_December 26th (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

"CODE BLUE, REPEAT CODE BLUE!" an electronic voice said with a loud blare coming from my poketch shocking me awake.

"What?!" I said sleepily and immediately woke up when I understood what it was saying.

OH NO! I turned off the alarm as the girls kept asking me sleepily what was going on. I burst out of the door as everyone opened their doors wondering what was going on. I ignored everyone as I ran to the stairs to climb down half of them and then jump over the railing to continue running toward Gardevoir's room.

Her vital signs were unstable and her heart rate was dropping fast. I immediately went to grab the defibrillator, "_Lucario, please wake up Skitty and Luxio and have all three of you come here quickly_," I said telepathically as I hooked up Gardevoir to the defibrillator.

I set the machine for 100 J and then hit the button to try to get her heart rate back to normal, it didn't work and Gardevoir's signs were still dropping.

"Lucario use Heal Pulse and Skitty use Heal Bell," I shouted as I set the settings of the current to 200 Joules.

"You're not giving up on me yet," I said with tears starting to build up in my eyes as I pressed the button to give her a bigger shock, it still didn't work.

"Come on Gardevoir," I shouted as tears streamed down. "I'm not giving up on you yet. You have to pull through, people care about you, you have to fight."

I changed the defibrillator settings to the last safe amount of electric current, but the machine didn't have enough power.

"Luxio use Thunderbolt," I shouted.

Luxio then used Thunderbolt to charge the machine up to where it had the right amount of energy, "Thanks Luxio," I said quickly as I changed the settings, please work. I then hit the button to help set her heart rate back to normal. I waited a minute to hear the monitor go back to a steady slow pace, but it was sign that she would make it.

I collapsed to my knees in shock as I put my head against the bed in relief, "Lucario, please wake up Roserade and have her come here and use Aromatherapy," I said tiredly. "Skitty, please continue to use Heal Bell. Luxio, you can return to the room and go back to sleep."

They all nodded and did as they were asked. Meanwhile, I changed the IV bags and took off the blanket so I could change the bandages and put on my salve for the bruises.

"Roserade?" she asked.

I smiled tiredly, "Thanks for coming Roserade, please use Aromatherapy."

"Rose," she said and did as she was asked.

As Roserade and Skitty used Aromatherapy and Heal Bell, I grabbed a heated up blanket and covered Gardevoir with it before I did a scan of her aura. It showed depression worse than before, but there was a small bit that showed determination which gave me hope. I then used my aura powers to try to help continue to heal her internally. The three of us kept working like this for half an hour before I saw that Roserade and Skitty were exhausted.

"Thanks so much for your help," I said gratefully. "You can go back to the room and sleep."

"Rose?" Roserade asked. (Will you be okay?)

I smiled softly, "I'll be fine, I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on her."

Skitty and Roserade smiled and nodded before they went across the hall to go back to sleep. I went to grab the lab coat I wore earlier that day since I was feeling a little chilled. I then went to sit next to Gardevoir and continued to use my healing skills with my aura. I looked at the monitors to see that Gardevoir's signs were back to a safe level causing me to relax.

Suddenly Gardevoir shifted a little and her eyes started to open, "Garde gardevoir?" she asked weakly. (Huh, where am I?)

"You're in the Hayden Chalet outside of Snowpoint City," I said gently.

"Garde?" she asked again. (Who are you?)

"My name is May Maple, I'm a friend," I said with a small smile.

"Garde Gardevoir gar?" she asked quickly and the monitor showed her heart rate increasing. (Team Galactic, are they here?)

"Calm down, you are safe from them, no one will hurt you," I said gently. "Go back to sleep."

She slowly shut her eyes and immediately fell back asleep, it gave me great relief knowing that she finally woke up and that she was starting to come back okay.

I continued to sit next to her and heal her internally before I fell asleep at some point. I woke up a couple of hours later to see that it was 10:30 AM and that someone covered me with a blanket. I rose up to see that Gardevoir was still asleep from the events of last night. I folded the blanket and left to go upstairs to take a shower and change.

After finishing, I went to check on Gardevoir to see that she was still asleep, her vital signs were improving, and most of her cuts and bruises were gone. I was about to leave when I saw Gardevoir stir in her sleep and then wake up.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully.

"Garde," she said tiredly and I heard her stomach growl.

"You must be hungry after sleeping for a whole day, let me bring you some food," I said before I left the room for the kitchen.

I quickly made some soup along with tea for the both of us before sticking it on a tray and carried it back to Gardevoir's room to see her sitting up in her bed. I gave her a bowl of soup and spoon so that she could start eating. Then I placed the tray on the side table next to her and sat in the chair nearby before I began to eat as well.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

She looked troubled, "_I'm fine at the moment_," she said telepathically.

"I can understand that, you were very badly hurt when my boyfriend and I found you yesterday," I said gently as I finished my soup. "If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me what happened?"

I took her empty soup bowl and gave her a cup of tea before she began to tell me her story telepathically, "_Many years ago as a Ralts, I lived in a forest where I was free to roam without having to worry about any danger. I lived happily for many years as I evolved and eventually realized that I was different from everyone else. I possessed certain abilities other pokemon didn't have such as the ability to heal others though I still got along with everyone despite my differences. I eventually met up with a Gallade who became my mate and we had a Ralts who was blue like me_," she reminisced happily.

I sat in silence as I waited for her to continue, "_Then one day, my world was turned upside down. People dressed in silver and black uniforms came wanting to take away Ralts and myself. We put up a fight but in the end, Gallade was killed and Ralts and myself were captured to be brought back to this dark place to be trapped in chains. We were treated harshly and experimented on every day, it happened for months on end. A few months ago, Ralts was experimented on harshly and he didn't survive after the testing_," she said sadly as tears began to appear.

I still sat silently with tears running down my face as well waiting for her to continue, "_After Ralts died, I lost the will to live. I didn't bother to try to pick a fight or anything, I just gave up. Then, I escaped because I just wanted to die by freezing to death. I got far down the mountain, but a lady wearing a silver and black uniform type dress with red hair found me and strapped a bomb to me before placing me in a cave. Shortly after that I blacked out and then I wake to find you next to me_," she said finishing her story.

My heart broke at her story and I wiped away my tears, "It sounds like you've have great hardships in life, I feel your pain so deeply and your story sounds similar to my own."

"_What do you know about suffering and pain, I lost my mate and child. You don't know what I've suffered_," she said angrily.

I smiled sadly, "Our stories are very similar, it's rather sad, you see, my brother and I lost our parents to murder when I was only seven years old. I was the one that found them lying in their blood. Then the man who killed them tried to burn my home to the ground. I suffered depression in my early years and hardly spoke at all. I did coordinating after I got my first pokemon and I also started doing multiple missions to help save people and pokemon around the world. I have fought Team Galactic in the past and they almost killed me. They poisoned me causing me to go in a coma for two months and the doctors were ready to kill me to put me out of my misery since they couldn't heal me. I was then miraculously healed by Arceus and told that my time wasn't over. It took me years to recover, but I got back into the swing of things. Then when I turned sixteen almost six months ago, strange things began to happen, ever since then, I discovered I'm the guardian of Arceus having the ability to use aura. Recently I was captured by an evil organization called Team Chaos and they experimented on me because they wanted my power. I just recovered from the incident not even two days ago," I said finishing my tale.

Gardevoir said nothing but looked down, "Please understand when I say I know how you feel. We've lost our loved ones, we are both different to others, we have been depressed to the point of losing the will to live. We have been treated horribly and have been experimented on, we suffered so much in our lives, but there are people who care that want us to continue on with life to the best that we can," I said understandingly. "That's why when your heart was about to stop, I did everything I could to help save you and screamed that your life isn't over, that you have to fight to live on because people care about you."

Gardevoir nodded, "_I sensed your presence when you found me, I can tell you're a good person. I want to thank you for saving my life, for helping me understand that we all have our hardships and that we must do our best to live through them_," she said wholeheartedly.

I smiled in agreement, "We all have our hardships and I know that we have much to go through. I have a question though. How come you are able to communicate with me using telepathy when pokemon can only use that ability with their trainer?" I asked in curiosity.

"_I can communicate to anyone I trust with telepathy and you are the only person I trust. I sense you have a special way with pokemon that you treat them as equals and will do anything to protect them_," she said.

"I love pokemon and I do anything I can to help them to the best of my ability. I've been able to understand them better because I now have the ability to understand any pokemon that talks. I don't know whether it's from being the guardian of Arceus or from being turned into an Eevee," I said thoughtfully.

"_Wait you were turned into a pokemon_?" Gardevoir asked surprised.

I laughed, "Yea, I was fighting this evil scientist one day and I got hit by his ray gun that he invented. I was then turned into a pokemon for three days and let me tell ya, it was an interesting experience."

Gardevoir laughed, "_I sense that you seem to be in emotion turmoil, anger, fear, pain, longing, confusion, love, embarrassment, and happiness, care to explain_?" she asked.

"I suppose. Let's see….I'm angry at Team Galactic because I want to hurt them for torturing you and giving you grief because no pokemon should be treated that way. I feel afraid because I don't want to captured and tortured again. To be honest, this isn't my normal look, I actually have sapphire blue eyes and light brown hair, but I'm afraid to look like myself because I fear people will take me again. I feel pain and longing because of a memory of so long ago," I said with a sigh before continuing.

"When I was young, I did gymnastics which led me to doing martial arts and I loved both activities. After I was recovering from being poisoned, I wanted to get back into gymnastics because I missed it though at the time I was reckless and impatient. I entered a competition a year after I was miraculously healed and I did fine for the first two events. On the third, I hurt my back which made things difficult, but I was stubborn and didn't back out. The last event was the balance beam and I wanted to do a difficult trick by doing a no hand back flip, something I never practiced before. I didn't get enough momentum and I wound up hitting my head on the beam badly causing blood to appear and then I fell to the floor causing blood to flow everywhere," I said quietly as tears began to fall.

Gardevoir sat quietly waiting for me to continue, "I was taken to the hospital to have stitches and to recover some more, but ever since then, I never did gymnastics again. I feel pain because of the past and longing because I want to do the sport again. I feel confused because I'm trying to piece together what Team Galactic is trying to do. I feel love because I love my little brother, I love my friends, and I love my boyfriend, I've never felt so lucky in my life to have Drew. I feel embarrassed because of my relatives and friends teasing me that I finally found a boyfriend and that they are already planning my wedding apparently, it's annoying and embarrassing that people keep teasing me about that," I huffed in annoyance before smiling thoughtfully.

Lastly, I feel happiness for so many reasons. I'm happy that I've become friends with some of the best talented and amazing people I've ever known and their antics always make me smile. I'm happy because I have an understanding and caring boyfriend despite is hair flipping and arrogant attitude, but I wouldn't have him any other way. I'm happy because I have so many people that care for me and I feel blessed by this. I'm also happy that I have such kind and understanding pokemon who have been at my side for many years. Finally, I'm also happy because you have healed and that I consider you as a friend," I said with a smile.

"_You are a very special person May, I can tell you feel blessed," _Gardevoir said with a yawn.

"You should get some rest, you must be incredibly tired at this point, but may I ask real quick question? Did you ever hear talk about Dialga and Palkia?" I asked.

"_No, but before I ran away, I heard something about, new world, trio, and rock into chain_," she said tiredly as she lay down to sleep.

I took in her words before I picked up the tray of dishes and brought them to the kitchen confused with what Gardevoir said, "new world, trio, and rock into chain", what is that supposed to mean? I started to walk back to the computer room to see the gang plus Max and Lizzy there.

"How was listening to a one-sided conversation?" I asked miffed since I discovered a bug on my way out.

Everyone looked at something else other than me and didn't answer for a bit, "We're sorry, May we were wondering what you were doing since you were in there for a while, we're sorry," Max apologized.

I smiled softly, "I know that you guys are worried about me, but can you stop spying on me and wait for me to tell you what happened?" I asked.

"I suppose, but what did Gardevoir say, we didn't hear anything?" Max said.

"She spoke to me telepathically and told me her story. She and her son were kidnapped while her mate died to protect her. She and Ralts then suffered experimentation for months til Ralts died from it. Then Gardevoir lost the will to live and tried to kill herself by freezing to death, but she's on the right path now and she'll be okay," I said relieved.

"Her story sounds similar to yours May, it's really sad," Leaf said.

I nodded, "Did you pick up any scans of people on the mountain?" I asked.

"No, but we decided to scan the whole region for signs of Team Galactic. What we discovered is that there are small groups placed in the forests outside of Twinleaf Town, Snowpoint City, and Pastoria City," Drew said as a map with the locations marked on it appeared on a smart board.

"Guess that means that Team Galactic's main base is still hidden," I said thoughtfully.

"On a weird note, we also received a report that someone that looked like Team Galactic was lurking around the Veilstone Meteors," Dawn added.

Think May think, what's the connection? What do the three areas have in common….the lakes. What's special about the lakes, and then what about the meteors, what's it all mean? Suddenly it all clicked and I gasped in horror as I covered my mouth.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew asked concerned.

It can't be, it can't, "Max, can you pull up the Veilstone meteors using GPS?" I asked worried.

"Sure thing May," Max said and soon an overview of the area appeared on his computer screen, low and behold, two meteors were missing.

"May, you look really pale, what's wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

"I've figured out what Team Galactic is doing," I said quietly.

"What is it?" Leaf asked.

"First, I asked Gardevoir if she overhead anything about Dialga and Palkia from Team Galactic, she said no but overheard the words new world, trio, and rock into chain. We know that Team Galactic has both orbs and now the Spear Key, meaning we can conclude they are trying to summon the legendaries. They then stole the meteors to create chains to capture the legendaries once they enter our world. They want them to appear so that under force they will create a new world causing ours to be destroyed in the process," I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me in shock and panic, "But that's impossible and insane, it can't possibly work," Paul argued.

I then had a look of panic from looking at the map, "Oh no, I know why Team Galactic is where they are, they're going to capture the Lake Guardians to force them to summon Dialga and Palkia!" I said in a panic before I was hit with massive headache in my head causing me to grip my head and fall to my knees. "AAAAHHHH!"

"May!" everyone cried.


	30. Bringing Down Team Galactic

**_December 26th (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

"_Help us please_," a small voice said.

"_They're trying to take us_," another small voice said.

"_Save us_," a third small voice said.

I quickly bolted out of the room and ran toward the other pokemon, "Kirlia, teleport me to Lake Acuity," I said quickly.

"Kirlia," she said and soon I was out in the bitter cold near the lake and I saw a huge carrier helicopter above it.

"No you don't," I yelled as I sprinted to the machine.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't princess," Mars said slyly as she stood next to the lake.

"I don't have time to deal with you," I said annoyed as I kicked her backwards causing her to fall in the lake.

I then used the grappling gun on my poketch and shot it at the helicopter and started to fly up to the ledge.

I looked ahead and saw that Uxie was a in a glass tube container along with Mesprit and Azelf, "Hang on, I'll get you out," I shouted as I tried to find a way to get him out.

"_Look out_," Azelf screamed in my head.

I turned around to see a grunt about ready to strike me. I quickly dodged his fist and punched him in the face causing him to fall down. Grunts kept attacking me from all over and though I knocked most out, I was pushed to the edge of the helicopter door.

"Looks like you're out of options, princess," Mars said slyly looking soaking wet. "Time for pay back."

She kicked me in the gut causing me to fall out into the lake below. Thankfully before I killed my back, I changed my position to dive in hands first. The cold water shocked my nerves from the extreme change in temperature, but I had enough energy to swim to the edge of the lake and crawl out.

Great, now I'm at risk of hypothermia _again_ for the second time this week. I shivered violently from the cold as I stood up and suddenly found myself back at the chalet with everyone staring at me in shock, concern, and a little bit of anger.

"May, what the…..?" Dawn asked in shock. "You're shivering like crazy and you're all wet, what happened?"

"I went to Lake Acuity to try to rescue the Lake Guardians. I got to the helicopter but as I fought grunts, I was being pushed to the edge and then Mars kicked me in the gut to have me take a freezing swim," I explained annoyed with my teeth chattering.

"May, what were you thinking, you scream in pain and then rush out without saying what happened to you. Now you're shivering like crazy and you've probably got hypothermia," Drew said angrily.

I glared at him, "I had to rush out and try to do something. The pain came from Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf telling me to save them from being captured, which I failed to do, now they will be forced to summon Dialga and Palkia," I retorted. "Max, start scanning Mt. Coronet, we need to find Team Galactic's base and the cave where they will try to summon the legendaries."

"K May, but you need to warm up or you're gonna go into shock," he said concerned.

I raised my hands in surrender, "Fine, I'll be back in a little bit," I said tiredly before I left the room to take another shower to warm up.

Team Galactic will try to summon Dialga and Palkia soon, we have to take them down now or the world will end as we know it. With that thought in mind, I dyed my hair with temporary black dye and changed into a blue tee and dark grey yoga pants.

I went downstairs to find everyone still in "command central", "Any luck with the scans?"

"No, we haven't found any trace of Team Galactic anywhere. At this rate, we don't have time to scan everywhere, our best bet is to stop Team Galactic at the cave," Drew said.

"May, why'd you dye your hair black?" Max asked.

"It's temporary, only for the mission in taking down Team Galactic," I said.

"May, I don't want you to go, it's too much of a strain on you especially from the past two weeks," Max said concerned.

"Max, I've recovered fine, I'm healthy enough to do the mission," I argued.

"May, we all agree that you should stay here," Dawn said quietly.

I looked at her in surprise and hurt, "May, you've have a really bad cold, suffered terrible conditions from being kidnapped, and have gotten hypothermia twice all within a week, you need to sit this out," Drew said firmly.

"Guys, I'm fine, believe me, I can do this," I begged.

"May, please, just stay here," Leaf said softly.

I went from begging to angered, I hated it when people told me I wasn't capable of something, "Fine, if that's what you want, I'll stay here," I said bitterly as I secretly crossed my fingers behind my back. "Good luck, I'll be elsewhere."

I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room back to mine. I then dug out my laptop and started to do research on the Sinnoh Time Space Legend. I was still upset that I was forced to be held back and I understood why my friends wanted me to not get hurt, but with this whole legend stuff, it's too risky to not have me there.

"_You think correctly, what Team Galactic is about to do is a risk to the world as you know it. Your destiny has been written out to protect the world_," Arceus said before he disappeared.

The typical "talk-to-Arceus" headache started to appear causing me to wince slightly at the pain. Now how am I going to get to where I need without anyone noticing my disappearance?

"_Perhaps I can help_," Gardevoir said.

"_Gardevoir, but you're in no condition to do so_," I said surprised.

"_I can at least teleport you_," she argued.

I sighed, "_Fine, I'll let you know where to teleport me when I'm ready_."

I quickly changed into a fitted red tee, black jeans, and black boots with a one inch heel before strapping on my poketch and putting my hair in a high ponytail. Since I didn't have my mission outfit or any gadgets, I'd have to do with what I had. Now to hack into the bug that I set up before I left the room_._ I got on my laptop and started to listen in on everyone while waiting for the right time to leave.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"Good thing the scans picked up Team Galactic's headquarters after May left, otherwise, we would have a harder time of getting her to leave," Max said before turning back to the computer screen and began typing. "Even though I was able to hack into Team Galactic's system, I could only grab the blue prints before they caught on that I was hacking them."

Gary nodded, "At least we have that, it'll make it easier to map out a plan."

"I can't believe that their headquarters were east of Mt. Coronet, but I guess it makes sense since they are obsessed with the Time Space Legend. Though it didn't help that they cloaked the place so no one could find it," Dawn said annoyed. "That would explain why it was so hard to scan for in the first place."

"Well, as for the plan, we should find the room where the Lake Guardians are and rescue them before Team Galactic can use them to summon Dialga and Palkia," Paul said.

"According to the blue prints, it's almost impossible to figure out which room the Lake Guardians would be in," Leaf said frustrated. "And we don't have time to look all over the place."

Suddenly, we heard a faint cry, "What was that?!" I asked concerned.

"I don't know, was that May?" Dawn asked panicky.

Suddenly Kirlia appeared, "Kirlia, can you please teleport us to where May is?" Max asked urgently.

Kirlia nodded and soon we saw May gripping her sitting on the floor gripping her head with her face contorting in pain.

I quickly knelt beside May, "May, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The Lake Guardians….I feel…..their pain," she strained to say before she cried out and we were suddenly teleported to the inside of Team Galactic's headquarters.

Crap, we were surrounded by grunts and the Lake Guardians had red gems on their foreheads as they floated near Cyrus.

May had a strained look on her face as she stood up, "Let them go!"

Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter only looked amused, "That's not going to happen, you see, we need them for the plan," Saturn said slyly.

"I don't care, let them go!" May ordered.

"Sorry no can do, go Purugly," Mars ordered as she tossed her pokemon.

Soon Jupiter and Saturn followed suit with releasing Toxicroak and Skuntank causing May to take a battle stance, "We were no match, since we had no pokemon with us," Leaf said frustrated.

"We can still take them," May said determined.

"Fighting is pointless little girl, you see, you have no more options," an old guy in a lab coat stated.

"Oh shut up, you don't know what I can do," May retorted.

Saturn scoffed, "Like you can do anything, Toxicroak, use Poison Sting."

As Poison Sting came our way, May then made an aura shield to protect us from the attack causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"I dare you to do that again," she threatened as she made the shield vanish.

"Hmm, so you are the Guardian of Arceus, interesting," Cyrus commented. "No matter, a new world shall be born where someone like you will not exist and taint the world. Capture them."

He then left the room with the Lake Guardians following him, "Purugly, use Thunderbolt," Mars ordered.

May quickly made an aura dome to protect us but looked tired because Purugly wasn't giving up causing the three stooges to look mad, "Toxicroak use Hyper Beam," Saturn ordered.

Soon May looked tired and fell in a heap as the dome broke, "May!" I cried as I was grabbed from behind along with everyone else while Mars and Jupiter lifted May up and put chains on her wrists.

"Lock them up and have them watch their friend's demise," Saturn ordered.

"So what special punishment do I get?" May asked bored.

"We dump you in a tank of Sharpedo to be eaten," Jupiter said with a smirk as the three stooges left along with the old wacko scientist before grunts took May away.

"May!" we all cried as we were shoved by thirty-some grunts to a room where we were strapped to a wall and our arms were held in place above our heads as metal bands were activated to secure our hands and feet in place.

The grunts then left and a flat screen TV showed May's chain being attached to a hook from a second floor and then lifted above a pool with angry and hungry Sharpedo while showing a straight face.

"Why does May have a straight face, shouldn't she be scared out of her wits?" Dawn asked surprised.

Max smirked, "It's because May has a plan," he said proudly.

Sure enough he was right, May smirked before pressing a button on her poketch causing a laser to appear and cut the chain. She fell and placed her feet on the edges of an open Sharpedo's mouth before using the force when the mouth closed to launch up and do a back flip in the air to land on the second floor.

"Get her!" a grunt yelled as they ran to capture her.

"Oh please, as if you can get me," she scoffed as she started to attack grunts like crazy.

"Geez, May sure can pack a punch," Misty said surprised.

"That's how May rolls," Max said proudly and then we all cringed as we watched a guy get punched in the face hard.

"That's got to hurt," Lizzy said before we cringed again as May kicked a grunt in a wall.

"That's May for ya, if the people she cares about are in trouble, nothing stops her," Max said as we watched her do a low sweep to knock two grunts down.

Soon enough, May knocked out everyone and started down the hallway where we were, we heard rattling outside the door and soon it opened. May then punched a button to deactivate the metal bands causing us to be released.

"Thanks May, awesome moves by the way," Lizzy complimented.

"Thanks, but right now, we need to get out of here and stop Team Galactic from creating a new world," May said sternly.

"How are we going to do that, we don't know where they went and we have no way to get there," Gary said annoyed.

"Gardevoir," Gardevoir said before she appeared.

"Gardevoir, you're in no condition to be here," May scolded.

"Gardevoir garde," she argued.

May sighed, "Fine, but please don't overdo yourself," she said concerned.

"We should hack the system for Team Galactic's research and find out where they went," Max said.

"We'll just use the computer where we were earlier," Lizzy said before all of us ran out of the room back to where we first were.

Max then pulled in a flash drive and put it into the computer before he began to type like crazy pulling up a map of where Team Galactic went.

"Looks like they are in the middle of Mt. Coronet," Paul said.

"We better get going," May said. "Gardevoir, are you well enough to use Teleport?"

She nodded and soon we found ourselves outside in front of a huge dark passage way with white stairs, "Gardevoir, teleport back and bring help, send them to where you sense me in the passageway," May said.

"Gardevoir," she said with a nod before disappearing.

"Let's go," May said before we all sprinted down the stairs which seemed to last forever.

We soon appeared to where Team Galactic was where there were multiple spear marble columns in a darkish atmosphere with a white triangle on the floor at the end of the path. The points of the triangle had columns with the Lake Guardians resting upon them while there were two columns in the middle holding both orbs. Then we saw see-through forms of Dialga and Palkia with a red chain surrounding them, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

"Let them go!" May ordered as a bunch of our pokemon appeared.

"Like we would do that and why do you have to keep pestering us," the old scientist complained.

"Oh shut the heck up you old geezer, I've had enough of this!" May yelled.

"Toxicroak, Purugly, Skuntank go," the three stooges shouted.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Corsola use Spike Cannon, Absol use Dark Pulse," Ash, Misty, and I shouted.

The attacks hit the pokemon causing them to be knocked out, "Espeon use Swift, Electivire use Thunderbolt, Piplup use Bubble Beam," Leaf, Gary, and Dawn shouted.

Their attacks hit the red stones on the Lake Guardian's heads causing them to shatter, "Espeon, use Psychic," Leaf yelled.

Espeon's Psychic stopped the Lake Guardians from falling and brought them over to May who knelt on the ground and held them.

"Now that the Lake Guardians are free, shouldn't Dialga and Palkia be able to leave?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't say that," Cyrus said flatly as he lifted his arm and the rings attached to Dialga and Palkia caused them to fully appear.

May then winced in pain as she gripped her head, "I feel….their pain….it hurts," she strained to say in a whimper.

The rings then attached to Dialga and Palkia causing them to cry in pain. Suddenly May screamed that made everyone turn to look at her, it's as if she felt both of their intense pain.

"Well well, it looks like the Guardian of Arceus has a connection to the legendary pokemon, let's attach the red chain to her," the scientist said.

"May!" I cried as I tried to run toward her, but the three stooges stood in front of me blocking the way as the chain surrounded her.

She then strained herself to look at Palkia and Dialga in tears, "They are now under the control of the red chain," she said quietly.

"Dialga ruler of time, Palkia ruler of space, show me your power and create a new world before me!" Cyrus shouted.

Soon green beams of light came out of both legendaries' mouths and started to create a vortex, "At last….a world that will be perfect, untainted, and glorious," Cyrus said amazed. "A perfect world of my own."

May strained to stand up, "No….there is no perfect world…..you alone would taint it," she said painfully.

"Silence!" Cyrus ordered as the red chain around May glowed causing May to scream in pain.

"Interesting, since she is the Guardian of Arceus, she has a small bit of him in her causing her to feel the pain of other legendaries and the pain from the original powers of the universe. She is under the influence of the chain," the crazy scientist said.

May then smirked as she stood up, "One problem old geezer, I'm not a pokemon, meaning I can't be controlled."

Suddenly May's eyes shined blue light and she broke free from the chain using her aura from within to spread out to destroy the chain, "We need to break the chains, Lucario use Aura Sphere rapid fire," she shouted as she started to shot a beam of aura at the red chains as her eyes changed back to normal.

"Torterra use Razor Leaf, Piplup use Bubble Beam, Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Corsola use Spike Cannon, Espeon use Swift, Electivire use Thunder, Absol use Dark Pulse," we all shouted.

"Dialga and Palkia, stop them!" Cyrus ordered.

Soon a dark beam of energy came toward us and absorbed our attacks. Then the Lake Guardians appeared in front and created a shield.

"Thank you, please help us," May said as we ordered our pokemon to use the same attacks once again. This time with the Lake Guardians' help, we destroyed the rings causing the pokemon to be collapse on the ground and the new universe to start to disappear.

"Cyrus sir, we should go into the new world before it disappears," Jupiter said.

"No, only I can enter. If you come, you will taint what I have tried to achieve, you are not needed," he said flatly as he started to walk toward the vortex.

"What?" Mars asked quietly.

"This world is mine," he said in a trance.

"Cyrus, stop!" I shouted but May put her arm out to stop me.

* * *

(May's POV)

"There is no point Drew, he is drowned in his lost cause, there is no hope in saving him," I said tiredly.

I felt drained, hurt, and funny. It was a weird combination, but despite it, I felt like there was still energy within me somehow. Right now, I was scared, I didn't know where this energy was coming from.

Cyrus stepped into the vortex and floated within before the vortex closed and became a small ball of white light, "Cyrus sir….NO!" Mars shouted as she tried to go forward but Jupiter and Saturn stopped her while shaking their heads.

"Is it all over?" Lizzy asked scared.

I had a gut feeling it was no and I was right, Dialga and Palkia then unleashed attacks at the small ball of light to create a huge black vortex trying to swallow us in.

"There's no way we can stop this, it's impossible," Leaf shouted over the roar of the vortex before turning quiet. "It's over."

"_You can save everyone, you are a guardian, you have powers that can help_," Arceus called.

I felt strange as power began to flow through me and my eyes once again shined blue, "No it's not over."

I then stood in front of the vortex with the Lake Guardians floating next to me, "_Call on the power of my name and I will give you help_," Arceus called.

I raised my arms to the sides, "I call on the power of Arceus, grant me power to help save us," I shouted.

Suddenly I was surrounded by white light and I felt a huge burst in energy, the light faded away and I saw that I was wearing a white knee length dress with thin straps and a gold ribbon around the front along with gold strapped sandals.

"_This is not your full power, it is a small portion, but all shall be revealed in due time_," Arceus explained.

"_May, we can't do this alone, but since you have some of the power of Arceus, you can help us by using our powers combined with what you have been given to stop this_," Azelf said.

I smiled, "_I will do what I can_," I said. "_Azelf, led me the willpower to help close the vortex_."

Soon I was covered in a light blue aura and I shot a beam of silver light into the vortex to have it close.

"_Uxie, led me the power of knowledge so that I may give it to Dialga and Palkia_," I called.

Then I was covered with a light yellow aura, "Dialga, Palkia, please calm yourselves, you are no longer being controlled by the one who has tortured you," I said gently.

The two legendaries calmed down and landed on the ground, "_Mesprit, led me the power of emotions to help bring peace_," I called.

The color of light surrounding me changed from light yellow to light pink. I then walked up to both legendaries before floating up and to place my hands on their heads, "I feel your pain and suffering, but feel it no more, for I give you the feeling of peace and tranquility," I said softly.

The Lake Guardians then started to float above in a circle and create a portal, "Return to your dimension where you will be harmed no more," I said before the legendaries turned into a stream of color and went into the portal.

I floated down back to the ground, "With the power I've been given, I give it back to one who gave it to me," I shouted as I was covered in light and then fell to the ground back in my original outfit.

"May!" Drew shouted as he knelt next to me and the Lake Guardians floated down.

I opened my eyes to see Drew looking relieved and the Lake Guardians smiling, "_We sense that you will do well, you possess the same greatness as your ancestor_," Uxie said.

"_We thank you for your help in saving us_," Mesprit added.

"_Until we meet again_," Azelf finished before the Lake Guardians floated up and disappeared.

"Well, hopefully this won't happen again," I said as Drew helped me up.

"I'll say, but what you did was awesome, you almost looked like an angel," Lizzy said amazed.

"If you say so," I said before I turned to see that Team Galactic was trying to sneak away. "Don't think of trying to escape."

They froze before they broke into a run, I sighed, "Why do they always run," I groaned.

I then broke into a run and started to do a tumbling pass consisting of a bunch of backhand springs before summersaulting over them to land in front of them making them freeze.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as everyone else surrounded them from behind.

They said nothing but looked solemn except for the scientist, he looked at me excitedly, "You would make a most interesting study, so much power, you…," he didn't say anymore because I pressed on to pressure points on his shoulders.

"You've gonna take a nice nap," I said annoyed as the scientist went unconscious.

"Anyone else wanna get on my nerves?" I asked.

The trio didn't say anything so I took the lead with Lucario and all of us walked up the stairs to the outside to find a few helicopters belonging to PHPA, Professors Rowan and Carolina, and Cynthia.

"Can anyone please explain what happened here?" Professor Carolina asked.

"It's a long story," I said as I watched PHPA agents taking the trio along with the scientist and placed them in an armored truck.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked concerned causing all attention to turn onto me.

To be honest, I wasn't okay. I felt drained and ready to pass out, I was scared about what happened, and I felt confused from what Arceus saying that this was only a small bit of my power and what I am.

I faked a smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired," I lied.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Professor Rowan asked.

"I think it would be best to show you," I said as I saw a time flower appear from the ground and I touched it.

Soon we watched the whole replay of events and when we were finished, the sun was starting to set.

"That must have been a frightful experience," Cynthia commented.

I said nothing, right now, I felt incredibly faint, I used too much of my aura. I tried to stay awake, but I eventually saw black and started to fall.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"May!" Drew shouted as he saw May start to fall.

He quickly caught her and everyone raced over to her, Lucario then put his paw over her and his flaps levitated.

"Ruh," he said concerned.

"Piplup pip," Piplup said to me causing me to look concerned as well. (He says she used up too much of her aura.)

"Will she be alright?" I asked Lucario.

He nodded before Drew picked up May bridal style, "We should be getting back, it's getting late."

We all nodded in agreement before we were suddenly teleported to the room the girls and I were staying in while our pokemon went elsewhere.

"How did we get back here?" Leaf wondered.

"Gardevoir," Gardevoir said as she appeared in the room.

I smiled, "Thanks."

She nodded before disappearing and our families appeared, "Would you care to explain where you went?" mom asked with a frown along with everyone else.

"We'll come down and explain," I said as Drew lay May on her bed.

We then left for the family room and it took hours to explain what happened, it didn't help that they kept interrupting with a bunch of questions. It was 10:00 PM by the time we finished and I think all of us were exhausted. The girls and I said good night to the guys before we went to our room and got ready for bed.

"I think I've had enough excitement for a while," I said tiredly.

"You said it, I think we're drained from the adrenalin rush," Misty yawned.

"I wonder how May is doing, she looked pale earlier," Leaf said concerned.

"She'll be fine Leaf, she just needs rest, a whole lot of it from what she did today," Misty said.

"I wonder how she's dealing with it, I would think it'd be scary to have that much power," I said thoughtfully.

"I would think so to, but we won't know until May wants to tell us, so we'll just have to wait," Misty said.

Leaf and I nodded in agreement before we crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_December 28th (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning from discomfort, it also didn't help that my brain didn't want to shut down either. I was worried about May, she didn't wake up at all the whole day and it didn't help that Lucario decided to stand guard and would threaten to shoot aura at us if we didn't leave. For the whole day we were lazy and worked on homework for the days of school we missed before break, thankfully, there wasn't much. Max also finished going through all the files that we stole from Team Galactic's computers. The majority of the files were about were the Time Space Legend, some files about research of shiny pokemon, and a file was about May. May's file was about how she busted them in the past and thankfully, they was little information about her being the Guardian of Arceus which put us at ease.

I turned over to see that it was 2:30 AM, I groaned, okay brain, shut off and go to sleep. I then looked over at May and I felt uneasy, I got out of bed and crept over to look at her. She looked pale and really sweaty, I felt her forehead and it was burning hot. I felt her hand and it was ice cold, this is not good. I quickly went into the bathroom and pulled a thermometer that was in the cabinet. I came back and stuck it in her mouth.

Misty and Leaf stirred in their sleep, "Dawn…(yawn)…what are you doing?" Leaf asked sleepily.

"Checking on May, I think she has a fever," I said quickly as the thermometer beeped.

"Oh my Mew," I said panicky. "Her fever's 108.5 0F (42.5 0C)!"

"What!" Misty and Leaf shouted/whispered as they got off their beds and stood next to me to look at the thermometer.

"We need to get her temperature down now!" Leaf said.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"We need to fill the tub with cold water and let May sit in there to bring her fever down," Misty said.

We soon had the tub filled and placed May in to try to help bring her fever down, suddenly Lucario appeared along with Piplup.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Piplup.

"Pip piplup pip lup lup," he said. (Gardevoir woke up Lucario to have him check May's aura since she felt May's discomfort telepathically and Lucario woke me up to be a translator.)

Lucario then had his paw raised over May trying to read her aura.

"Ruh," he said to Piplup who translated for me saying that May's aura was still really low despite all the rest she got. Now she caught a bad flu virus and was incredibly ill.

"Ruh," Lucario added gravely as he stood up causing Piplup to look scared, but still passed on the message causing me to panic.

"Lucario said that this is contagious to people and pokemon, we have to be separated from everyone else until May gets better," I said quietly.

Misty and Leaf looked concerned, "This is going to be difficult, how are we going to keep everyone out of here, especially the guys, since they will try to get in here because they will worry about us," Leaf said worried.

"We can't do much about that, I suppose I better lock the door. Lucario, can you tell Piplup what sickness May has so we can research it?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said with a nod as I went to the door and locked it.

I came back and Piplup told me that the disease is a contagious form of the flu, "I suppose it helps that the three of us got flu shots, so it'll help us have less risk of getting sick," I said.

"According to online, the only thing we can do is have May take pain meds, drink fluids, and rest," Leaf reported from on top of her bunk.

"So we're probably gonna be stuck here for a while," I sighed.

"We better get May out of the tub, she'll get hypothermia if she gets too cold," Misty called. "Leaf, can you help me out, we'll have to dry May off."

Leaf got off her bunk as she and Misty went into the bathroom while I grabbed some sheets and a pillow so Lucario didn't have to sleep on the hard floor.

After a few minutes, Misty and Leaf came out with a pale looking May and helped her into bed before placing a cold clothe on her head.

"We can't do much now, all we can do is go back to bed," Leaf said with a yawn.

I nodded tiredly and crawled back into bed, Piplup joined me while Lucario went to sleep in the middle of the floor.

I woke up hours later to hear knocking on the door, "Girls it's time to wake up, it's almost 11:00," my mom called. "Lunch will be served in a few minutes."

I heard her walk away as the rest of us sat up, "Any ideas as to how to tell everyone without causing a panic?" I asked.

"No, but good thing we have Lucario, if anyone tries to get in, he'll stop them," Leaf said.

"The problem is though, how are we going to get food without anyone coming in and out?" I asked.

"If only Gardevoir could understand us, then she could teleport us food and such," Misty said.

"I can tell her," May said weakly causing all of us to gather around her.

* * *

(May's POV)

Ugh, I feel like crap, my throat kills, I feel sore all over, and I'm cold.

"How do you feel May?" Misty asked.

"Cold, sore, and my throat kills," I said weakly. "Lucario, what are you doing here?"

"_Gardevoir sensed your discomfort and had me come to check on you. Your aura is low allowing you to get extremely sick. Also, you have a contagious form of the flu causing all of us to be separated from everyone else_," he explained telepathically.

"I'm sorry you guys are stuck in here with me," I said hoarsely.

"It's okay May, don't worry about it," Dawn said gently.

"Girls, you in there?" Lizzy asked.

"Yup," Leaf said.

"Can you hurry up, the guys are waiting for you and Ash is getting antsy," Lizzy called.

"We're not coming," Misty said.

"Why aren't you coming?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sick with the flu," I shouted hoarsely.

"May, are you alright?" Lizzy asked worried.

"Not really, listen, the flu I have is contagious, no one comes in or out. So can you have some food put together and have Gardevoir teleport it in here, along with tea and water?" I asked weakly.

"Sure thing May," Lizzy said as she took a step then stopped. "Wait…..did you say contagious?"

"That's what Lucario said," Misty said.

"How bad is it?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"We don't know, all we know it is contagious. Now don't worry, we'll be fine, now just put together some food and have Gardevoir teleport it," Leaf said firmly.

"Okay," Lizzy said in an I-don't-believe-you tone.

After Lizzy left, Leaf took May's clothe and went into the bathroom to get it wet again.

We suddenly heard a bunch of footsteps which stopped at our door, "Girls, what's going on?" Drew asked.

I sighed, here we go, "May has a contagious form of the flu, no one comes in or out," Dawn called.

"What are you talking about, how do you know that the flu is contagious?" Gary asked.

"We don't, we're following what Lucario said," Leaf said flatly.

Suddenly I was hit with a hot flash and the soreness increased causing me to black out.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

"May!" I called in concern as I saw her slip out. "Dawn, get me the thermometer."

She went into the bathroom and came back with the thermometer to give to me, "Lucario, check her aura again," I ordered as I put the thermometer in May's mouth.

"What's going on?" Drew asked in concern.

The thermometer beeped and I looked in shock, her fever was a degree higher than it was earlier last night, "That's impossible," I whispered quietly.

"Leafy, what's impossible?" Gary asked.

"May passed out from her fever, it's reached 109.5 oF (43.5 oC)," I said quickly. "Misty and Dawn, we're gonna have to put May in the tub again. Gary, find an IV and have Gardevoir teleport it up here. Drew, have Max contact Nurse Joy so I can video chat with her. Lastly, can you have Gardevoir teleport some food, we're starving."

I didn't hear any movement, "Get going!" I shouted causing them to run away.

Misty and Dawn then took May into the bathroom again while I stayed out and started my computer up. An IV suddenly appeared along with a bunch of food and water and I quickly set a "thank you" to Gary over my poketch.

I then noticed that Nurse Joy was trying to start a call with me and I hit accept, "_Hi Leaf, you asked Max to have me call you_?" she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have any medicine to treat the flu. May has it badly with a fever reaching over 109," I said concerned.

Nurse Joy looked worried, "_Goodness, that's really high and dangerous, that's close to death_."

"I know, Misty and Dawn are having May sit in the bathtub full of cold water," I said before I took a bite of a biscuit.

"_Good, you need to get her fever down_," she said. "_Has May been drinking a lot of fluids_?"

I shook my head, "She's been asleep since Monday evening, so I had Gardevoir teleport an IV up here."

"_Good again, do you have a lot of medical experience_?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, I only know so much from watching May," I said.

"_That should be quite a bit, I'll send some meds immediately and here's a recipe for a tea that should help, have Max make it, he's done it before. Just make sure May's stays hydrated and keep her fever down, then all you can do is wait it out_," Nurse Joy said as she sent the recipe over IM.

I nodded, "Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll keep in touch."

I ended the call and started up one with Max. He accepted and soon I saw all the guys in the room where we made our "headquarters", "_Still in your pjs Leafy_?" Gary teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I've been busy sleeping," I retorted before turning to Max. "Thanks for having Nurse Joy contact me, she'll look into finding some meds. Also Max, Nurse Joy sent a recipe for a tea that should help, she said that you should make since you've made it before," I said as I sent the recipe over IM.

"_I'll get on it Leaf_," Max said as he left the room with Lizzy.

"Leaf, mind helping me out, Dawn slipped and hit her head," Misty hollered causing the guys to look concerned.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered as I got off the bed to head to the bathroom.

Dawn had a cut on her forehead while Misty struggled to hold May up. I quickly helped Misty put May into bed and put the IV in while Misty helped bandage Dawn's cut.

"_Think you can handle being stuck in a room for days_?" Gary asked as I got back on my bed.

"We'll manage," I said. I think.


	31. New Year Antics

**_December 31st (Snowpoint City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

"Have I mentioned I'm bored," Dawn complained.

I smiled slightly, "I think it's the fifth time you've mentioned it within thirty minutes."

"Give a rest Dawn, why don't you work on some of your designs?" Leaf suggested.

Dawn groaned, "I don't feel the inspiration to get myself to design."

"Why not try to make a list of New Year resolutions?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea May now that you mention it and it is the last day of the year," Dawn agreed.

"Yea, too bad we can't go to the countdown of the New Year in Hearthome City this year," Misty said.

"Maybe the results of the blood samples I sent in will come back negative, then you can go and escape this jail cell," I teased.

"I don't know May, you're still quite sick even though it has been three days," Leaf said uneasily.

"I still feel sick, but not as bad as I was," I pointed out.

"I wonder what the guys are up to, I bet they've been playing video games with Max for the past three days," Misty said.

I nodded, "It wouldn't surprise me, Max knows a lot of cheat codes."

"Hey Misty, do you have any New Year resolutions?" Dawn asked.

Misty shook her head, "Not really, only one I can think of cutting my swim time down."

The girls and I rolled our eyes, "You always try to that so it doesn't really count," Leaf pointed out.

Suddenly, I heard a beep for an email notification. It was the lab results, according to Nurse Joy, the worst was gone and now I only had the typical flu. In other words, the girls didn't have to be trapped in here anymore.

"Good news you guys, you are officially allowed to leave and no longer trapped in this homey prison," I teased.

"So the results came back negative?" Leaf asked.

I nodded, "Right now I'm diagnosed with a regular case of the flu, nothing incredibly dangerous."

"That's good to hear," Leaf said relieved.

"Finally, no more boredom," Dawn said tiredly as she fell on her bed.

I smiled and shook my head in amusement as I sent Max a message over my poketch saying that the results came back negative, "You guys should visit your pokemon, they probably miss you."

"We should, but you should come, your pokemon probably miss you too," Leaf said.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving here until I get better, I don't want to get other people sick," I said firmly.

"Come on May, you want to get out of here as much as we do," Dawn argued as she unlocked the door before sitting on her bed.

"Guys, I'm not going anywhere until I recover," I said flatly.

We then heard a knock, "Enter at your own risk," I called.

The door opened to reveal the guys along with Max and Lizzy, "How are you feeling May?" Max asked.

"Sore, tired, and hot, otherwise I'm fine," I reported.

"Are you drinking enough fluids?" Max asked.

"I am and I still have the IV in," I said showing him my hand.

"So, did you guys survive without us for the past three days?" Leaf asked.

"Barely," Paul said flatly.

"Gary and Ash's arguing over video games gave us a constant headache," Drew said annoyed.

"In other words, it was a long three days," Max finished.

As everyone kept talking, I felt funny, not from being sick, but from something else, like something was going to happen. I felt another hot flash and dizzy spell coming so I lay down and closed my eyes before I blacked out.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I noticed that May laid down looking tired and hot before she closed her eyes. The girls took notice of this and got the thermometer again.

It beeped and showed 101 0F (38.3 oC) causing the girls to sigh, "This is the third time today," Leaf said tiredly. "Her fever shouldn't be this high at this point."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"May's fever keeps rising up and down, thankfully, nothing as high as it first was, but we keep giving her meds and fluids and the illness won't go away," Dawn said tiredly.

I sat down next to May to see that she looked flush, "Lucario, do you want to bring Glaceon up here?" I asked.

He nodded before he left the room, "You would think the illness would have lightened up by now," I said thoughtfully.

The girls looked solemn, "We were wondering if her getting ill was triggered by stress and emotion, it seems to be the only logical explanation," Leaf finally said.

"That would make sense, the events she suffered before Christmas, then to the whole episode of stopping Team Galactic, that would cause a huge emotional strain," Gary agreed.

"She did admit yesterday that she was afraid of what happened three days ago. At the spur of the moment, she was more focused on what was happening than the emotional connection, but now it's starting to catch up to her. I think she's afraid of this power that she's supposed to handle," Dawn guessed.

"I'd be scared, being told by a legendary pokemon that you have a huge amount of power and that you have to save the world, that's a lot to handle," Misty agreed.

Lucario then came back with Glaceon who immediately hopped onto May's bed and lay down next to her hoping to cool her down.

"How is May doing?" mom asked as she stood in the doorway.

"She had a fainting spell," Lizzy said.

"Goodness, hope she'll start to feel better soon. Anyways, if you kids are going to Hearthome City for New Year's, you better get ready to leave shortly," mom said.

"K mom, thanks," Lizzy said before mom walked away.

"You guys can go, I'll stay here and watch over May," I said.

"You sure, I can stay and watch her," Max volunteered.

"It's fine Max, besides, you promised Lizzy you'd go," I pointed out.

"If you say so," Max said before everyone left the room leaving May, Glaceon, Lucario, and me.

"Glace glace," Glaceon said firmly to Lucario who didn't look happy.

"Ruh," he retorted.

"Glace glace," she argued firmly.

Lucario then reluctantly left probably to get some air or meditate. I then heard talking at the front of the door and heard everyone leaving.

I then noticed Roserade peaking inside, "Rose roserade?" she asked. (How is she?)

"She had a fainting spell according to the girls," I said as I felt May's forehead to see that it was warm and that she relaxed under my touch.

"Mind using Aromatherapy?" I asked.

She gave a look equaling "do-you-even-need-to-ask" before she used a light Aromatherapy causing May to relax some more before she moved slightly and woke up with a tired smile.

"Thanks Roserade," she said quietly as she sat up slowly.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

"A little, though I still feel like someone used me as a punching bag," she said tiredly as she began to pet Glaceon. "I'm sick of getting thrown all these situations and crap for the past two weeks, haven't I've suffered enough?"

I pulled her into a side hug letting her head rest against my shoulder and I heard her sigh in content, "Thanks Drew, I really needed that," she said relaxed.

"Rose roserade rose," Roserade teased. (Aww, you two are so cute.)

I looked at Roserade annoyed, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She shook her head with a smirk, "Rose." (nope)

Suddenly I heard a stomach a growl and Roserade blushed slightly causing me to smirk, "Haven't you guys eaten yet?"

She glared at me, "Rose roserade rade rose rose rade rose rade," she snapped. (You and your friends forgot to feed us three hours ago.)

I raised my hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, I'm feed everyone," I said before turning to May. "Come on, you need a field trip."

"Drew, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sick and I don't want to spread my germs all over," she said firmly.

"May, you need to get out of here to get some fresh air and walk around. Besides, your pokemon are concerned about you and it's New Year's Eve," I argued gently.

"But Drew….," she argued.

"No buts, you're getting out of this room whether you like it or not," I said firmly.

She glared at me, but finely gave in and grabbed her IV that was on a rolling stand. We slowly made our way out of the room with Glaceon and Roserade following us. When we reached the stairs, I grabbed the IV stand and followed May as she slowly made her way down. Once we made it to the bottom, I put the stand down and she held it before continuing to walk while it rolled next to her. We entered the room where the pokemon were and May's were excited to see her while Lucario, Blaziken, and Gardevoir looked concerned.

"I'll be in the kitchen May, I'll see you in a little bit," I said gently before I went down the hall to start making food.

* * *

(May's POV)

"Ruh?" Lucario asked sternly. (What are you doing out of bed?)

I took a seat near the fire place because I was starting to feel chilled, "Drew said that I should move about and I might as well since everyone isn't here," I said tiredly.

Skitty then gently pounced on my lap scaring me slightly but began to purr causing me to smile, "I missed you too you silly fur ball," I said teasingly.

"Gardevoir garde?" Gardevoir asked. (How do you feel?)

"I feel like someone used me as a punching bag and I keep suffering hot and cold flashes," I said tiredly.

Espeon, Azurill, and Pachirisu walked up to me, "Espeon esp esp?" she asked. (How are our trainers?)

I smiled, "Your trainers are fine and not sick, they left with the guys to celebrate New Year's Eve in Hearthome City," I said causing them to relax.

"_Are you really feeling alright_?" Gardevoir asked me telepathically.

"_I thought I said I felt sore, didn't you hear me the first time_?" I asked confused as Skitty leapt off my lap.

"_That's not what I mean, I think you know what I'm getting at_," she said in a motherly tone.

I sighed, "_I'm not sure, I don't know why, but I feel that something is going to happen_," I said irritated.

"_May, you need to calm down, I'm sure it's nothing_," she said calmly.

"_I wish I could believe you, but after everything that has happened in the past few weeks, I feel scared and timid_," I said quietly.

She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "_I can feel your fear and it's understandable, but understand May, you are not timid, you are strong. It takes a strong person to admit they are afraid_."

I looked up at her and smiled while putting my hand over hers, "_Thanks_."

Drew then appeared in the doorway, "Beautifly, Umbreon, and Espeon, think you can help me out by using Psychic?" he asked.

They nodded and followed him to the kitchen so they could help distribute food to everyone. Once everyone had food, Espeon, Umbreon, Butterfree, and Beautifly returned to eat as Drew appeared with a tray of food for both of us.

"Thanks Drew," I said once he gave me a bowl of noodles causing me to smile immediately.

Drew smirked, "Someone looks happy," he teased.

I didn't say anything since I continued to eat happily while Drew chuckled while shaking his head in amusement.

Soon I finished eating, "That was really good Drew, thanks," I said cheerfully. "How did you know I liked pasta?"

"Call it a lucky stab in the dark," he said with smirk.

"Uh…..huh," I said not believing him as I took a sip of water.

"You don't believe me," Drew teased.

"Nope, not in this case," I said firmly.

Suddenly Skitty jumped up on my lap again causing me to yelp in surprise, "Looks like someone's also jumpy," Drew laughed.

"Haha," I said sarcastically before looking at Skitty and tapping her on the nose, "You are going to be the death of me you silly cat."

"Nya," Skitty said as she suddenly jumped off and started chasing her tail causing me to laugh, "I swear, you have the shortest attention span."

The clock in the hall then rang signaling that it was 10:30, one and a half more hours til the New Year.

"Can't believe that it's almost midnight, guess time must have flown by quickly," Drew said as he started to stand up, "Better clean everything up."

"Need any help?" I asked.

"I'm good, besides, sick girlfriends are banned from the kitchen," he teased.

I put up my hands in friendly surrender with a smile, "Just thought I'd ask."

He smiled back as he called for Beautifly, Espeon, and Umbreon to use Psychic to bring the bowls to the kitchen while he carried the empty tray from our meal.

As Drew cleaned up from feeding the pokemon, I sat and chatted with the pokemon with Skitty still complaining about wanting me to sing, seriously, what is wrong with that cat?!

"Skitty, how many times to I have to tell you, I'm too sick and I'm not supposed to," I argued.

"Gardevoir garde?" Gardevoir offered as she held my violin. (How about playing instead.)

I looked at her surprised, "Where on earth did you get my violin?!" I asked.

"Gardevoir garde," she said firmly with a smile. (I have my ways.)

I smiled back as Drew came into the room, "What's going on here?" he asked curiously.

"Skitty has been asking me all evening to sing, but since I keep saying no and she won't stop, Gardevoir suggested I play something," I said.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about we perform a duet," Drew suggested as he grabbed my guitar that was still in here apparently.

"Why not, I don't think we've done it before," I said with a smile.

So basically for the next forty-five minutes, we played multiple songs which actually sounded really good, I could tell Skitty liked it because she kept jumping around excitedly.

"That was fun," I said happily as Drew and I just finished playing "Counting Stars".

"I'll agree to that," Drew said with a smirk.

"Same with us," two small voices said making me look at the door way in shock.

"Ally, Annie, what are you two doing here?!" I asked in surprise as they rushed up and gave me a hug.

"We convinced mommy and daddy to take us to Hearthome City to celebrate New Year's. Then we met up with Max and your friends, we all got to talking and we all decided to come back and celebrate with you guys," Ally and Annie quickly explained as everyone came into the room.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"For a while, we heard you guys playing so we listened in the hall," Annie said excitedly.

I sighed, what is it with everyone listening in when I play music, geez, "How are you feeling May?" Nurse Joy asked.

I smiled tiredly, "I'm feeling better than I did a few days ago."

"Cousin May-may, you forgot to play an important song," Annie said with a pout.

"What song is that?" Drew asked.

I smiled as it dawned me that we did, "Ally, do you want to tell him?" I asked.

"It's a tradition you play and sing Auld Lang Syne on New Year's Eve," the five year-old stated.

"I suppose you make a good point," Drew agreed before turning to me. "You up to playing one more song?"

I smiled, "I suppose I could," I said as I raised my violin up to my shoulder.

As we played, everyone but me joined in in singing and it sounded really good. We finished the song and everyone but the gang went into the hallway.

"That sounded really good you two," Lizzy complimented as I set my violin down.

The the hall clock struck midnight and everyone shouted "Happy New Year". Then the funny feeling from earlier came back really strong. I cringed in slight pain before it disappeared and I felt like I was in a trance.

"May are you okay?" Drew asked concerned but it sounded light and distorted.

"_Take out the IV and walk outside into the moonlight_," Arceus told me.

I took out the IV feeling no pain and walked out the door in the room that led outside causing everyone to worry and try to follow me, but Lucario and Gardevoir stood in the way blocking everyone.

I walked a few feet into the snow and then stopped, I didn't feel the cold, strangely, I felt warm and light as I felt the moonlight on me.

"_The moonlight has cleaned you of illness and the new year has awakened your true power_," Arceus said calmly.

Suddenly, I felt a huge amount of power and I started to move around gracefully while using my pointer and middle fingers to generate lightning (like Azula from Avatar). A few seconds later, I pointed a hand to the sky to release a thunderbolt creating a loud sound.

I then bent forward slightly as I felt the huge amount of power leave me, but yet a trance stayed behind. I then awakened from the trance with a slight headache and walked back inside to see everyone staring at me in shock including the majority of the pokemon, it then struck me of what just happened causing me to feel scared, but I didn't show it.

"_How do you feel_?" Lucario asked me telepathically.

"_Freaked out sounds about right_," I summed up.

"_That would make sense after what you just went through_," Blaziken said to me telepathically.

I nodded in agreement but then it dawned on me that Blaziken talked to me telepathically, "_Wait…did you just use telepathy with me_?!" I asked shocked.

He nodded as I got caught in a hug by Max, "Are you okay May, what just happened?"

"I'm not really sure. As the clock struck midnight, I felt like I was stuck in a trance and Arceus told me to go outside. When I was out there, he said that I was healed by the moonlight and the new year has awakened my true power," I said.

"Then you generated lightning, but that's not humanly possible," Max said.

"Tell me about it," I said sadly.

"Are you kids alright?" Jennifer asked as the adults came back into the room.

"We're fine, why do you ask?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you hear the huge burst of thunder?" Johanna asked?

"We didn't hear anything," I lied and everyone else followed my lead by nodding their heads.

The adults looked surprised, "Are you sure?" Delia asked.

"As we said, we didn't hear anything," Max said.

"Guess, we stayed up too late, time for bed," Maria said tiredly.

"Yes, especially you two," Nurse Joy told her daughters.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise and Nurse Joy answered her phone. After a minute she looked distressed and hung up.

"Anything wrong Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"I just got a call from Officer Jenny in Fallarbor Town. They need another Nurse Joy on duty and Mark has to leave for a business trip so no one can watch the girls," she said tiredly.

"I can watch them," I volunteered. I really needed a distraction from what just happened and I hadn't seen the girls in a while.

Everyone stared at me while the girls looked excited despite being tired.

"But you're sick May, you're in no condition to watch them," Nurse Joy said surprised.

"Let's just say I've been miraculously healed," I said. "Do I look sick to you?"

Nurse Joy looked me over, "Actually no, you look incredibly healthy, but how did you heal so quickly?"

"Like I said, I was miraculously healed," I said again not wanting to explain.

"If you're up to the task, how can I say no," she agreed.

"Alright, I'll just grab my things and then I can take them to the bungalow," I said.

"You don't need to go anywhere, the girls can stay here, we have enough room," Jennifer offered.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Joy asked.

Jennifer smiled, "It's no trouble at all and it's only for the day," she said.

Nurse Joy looked relieved, "Thanks so much, I should be back late tomorrow afternoon," she said before she and her husband said "bye" to the girls and disappeared by teleport.

"Cousin May-may…*yawn*…I'm slweepy," Ally said with a yawn.

I smiled as I picked her up, "Come on Annie, time for bed," I said as I took her hand.

I led them both upstairs to a guest room next to mine that had two twin beds. They fell asleep instantly as I tucked them in and I left for my room to see the girls and guys in there.

"May, why did you volunteer to watch the girls, aren't you tired from being sick?" Max asked.

"I'm fine Max, besides, Nurse Joy needed help and I haven't seen the girls in a while," I said firmly.

"May, why did you lie to the adults, they have a right to know," Drew said with a frown.

"I know they do, but right now, I want to forget that ever happened," I said quietly.

"May, you can't….." Drew argued.

I glared at him, "Drew, please just drop it, I don't want to talk about it."

Drew looked disappointed but didn't say anything. Soon everyone said good night and left to go to bed.

Thankfully, I had a dreamless sleep and woke up at 8:00. I quickly changed and slipped into the room that Annie and Ally were sleeping in. I wanted to be there when they woke up so they didn't knock on every door trying to find me. I decided to meditate while I waited for them to wake up which to be honest wasn't that long.

Ten minutes later, I sensed that both girls were starting to wake up, "Good morning sleepy heads," I said gently as I sat on Ally's bed.

"So it wasn't a dream," Annie said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"What wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"That we get to spend the day with you," she said happily as she got out of bed and gave me a hug causing me to smile.

"May, why do your eyes look red and why do you have red in your hair?" Annie asked.

"It's to help keep my identity at school a secret, that way I can go to school without people knowing I'm famous. You have to keep it a secret, can you do that?" I asked.

Annie and Ally nodded, "Pinky swear," Annie said causing me to smile.

"Good, you two hungry?" I asked.

They nodded, "Alright I'll make some breakfast, but we have to be quiet, everyone else is sleeping," I whispered as we left the room.

We then tip toed downstairs to the kitchen, "What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked.

The girls had thoughtful looks on their faces before they both smiled, "Strawberry covered pancakes."

I laughed, "Alrighty then, strawberry pancakes are coming up," I said cheerfully.

Soon I whipped up some pancake batter and the girls were munching on their pancakes, "These taste the best," Annie said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Annie, don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded before turning to Ally. "How are the pancakes?"

"They taste yummy," she said with a smile.

I smiled back before I continued to eat, by the time we finished, the gang including Lizzy and Max came into the kitchen.

"It smells so good in here," Ash said happily.

"What did you guys eat?" Drew asked the girls.

"We had strawberry covered pancakes," Annie said.

"They were yummy," Ally added.

I smiled while laughing lightly at Drew who looked dazed with the mention of strawberries, "There's plenty of pancake batter mixed up in the fridge along with cut up strawberries so you won't miss out," I teased.

"Best girlfriend ever," Drew said as he kissed me before dashing for the fridge so he could start making pancakes and get his strawberries.

"Crazy grasshead," I muttered with a smirk as Annie and Ally giggled.

"Come on you two, let's go see if the pokemon are awake. We don't want to be in the way of the big, bad grasshead," I teased.

"I heard that," Drew shouted from within the fridge.

The girls giggled again as we left the kitchen to check to see if the pokemon were awake; most of them were while a few were still asleep.

"There's so many pokemon here," Annie said in awe. "Whoa, a shiny Gardevoir, whose pokemon is she?"

"She's a free pokemon, I found her injured on the mountain, so I brought her here and patched her up," I explained trying not to give any gory details. "How about we start serving the pokemon their breakfast?"

The girls nodded happily and we headed back into the kitchen to start delivering bowls of pokemon food to everyone. Once everyone was munching happily, the girls watched the pokemon eat and answered basic questions about pokemon that I asked them.

"Cousin May-may, can we play outside?" Ally asked.

"Let's clean up and then we'll go outside," I said with a nod.

"Can we play with the pokemon too?" Annie asked.

"That's up to them," I said as I took the empty bowls and brought them to the kitchen.

Soon everything was cleaned up and the girls and I were bundled up, "Let's go play in the snow Ally," Annie said excitedly as she ran outside.

"Wait for me," Ally complained as she ran after her sister.

I laughed as I walked outside to watch the two girls run through the snow having fun. They chased Glaceon around and then built a snowman. After a while, I noticed the two starting to shiver so I shooed them inside, helped them out of there soggy coats, and placed them by the fire place with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Alright you two, time for your nap," I announced once I saw that they were done with their hot chocolate.

"We don't take naps," Annie pouted with her arms crossed with Ally following her lead.

"How about this, once you're done with your nap, you can watch some pokemon battles after lunch," I offered.

Ally agreed by Annie looked reluctant, "Promise?" Annie asked.

"Pinky promise," I said causing a smile to appear.

"I suppose we do need naps," she agreed.

"Good," I said with a nod as I picked up Ally and took Annie by the hand.

I put Ally on her bed while Annie crawled on top of hers and I covered both of them with a blanket, "I'll wake up when it's lunch," I promised before leaving for downstairs.

When I came back down, I noticed the gang sitting in the front room, "How goes the baby sitting?" Leaf asked.

"Good, I finally got them down for a nap after I promised them they could watch some pokemon battles after lunch," I said as I took a seat next to Drew.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow, why can't we be given another week," Dawn complained.

"I'm actually looking forward to getting back to school actually," I said making everyone stare at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Why in the world do you want to go back to school?" Dawn asked.

"I look forward to having a busy day of normality," I said as Drew's poketch started to beep. He pressed a few buttons before groaning, "What's the matter?"

"Lance will be calling in a few minutes asking more questions about the incident from a few days ago," he said annoyed.

"Are you kidding me, we already answered all the questions that they had," Leaf complained before everyone stood up to go somewhere private for the call.

While they did that, I quickly made lunch, woke up the girls, and fed them.

"You girls ready to watch some pokemon battles?" I asked once the girls were done eating.

They nodded excitedly as I returned my pokemon to their pokeballs though Gardevoir remained out and followed us as we started to walk to a practice field that was below the chalet, the vast size of this place never ceases to amaze me.

"Where are you going?" Delia asked.

"We're gonna watch some pokemon battles," Ally said excitedly.

"Mind if we watch?" Jennifer asked.

"The more the merrier," I said cheerfully.

Soon the whole bunch of us made our way to the field to find the gang already there, "Who's gonna battle first?" I asked.

"Actually May, I would like to challenge you to a pokemon battle?" Brandon asked.

I was surprised along with everyone else, "Why me, I'm not a battler."

"No but I've heard you've done well and have defeated Paul, plus I would like to see the bond between you and your pokemon in battle," he said.

"If that's the case, I accept your challenge," I said determined.

"Good, it'll be a one on one," Brandon said before we walked to the ends of the field.

"I'll be the ref," Christopher said as he stood on the side.

"Regirock, I need your assistance," Brandon called as he tossed his pokeball.

"Lucario, let's go," I shouted as I tossed his pokeball.

"Battle begin," Christopher called.

"Regirock use Stone Edge," Brandon ordered.

"_Use Quick Attack to dodge_," I told Lucario telepathically.

Fortunately, Lucario was able to dodge but since Stone Edge was quick, he got clipped on the edge.

"_You okay_?" I asked.

"_It's minor, I'll be fine_," he replied.

I nodded, "_Alright use Aura Sphere_."

Lucario then shot an Aura Sphere which hit Regirock straight on.

"Use Hyper Beam," Brandon ordered.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Hyper beam hit Lucario before he could move causing a lot of damage.

"Use Iron Defense," Brandon ordered.

"_Crap how we gonna penetrate that_?" I asked Lucario in annoyance.

He didn't answer but I could sense that he was as frustrated as I was, "_Try a combo of Metal Claw and Bone Rush to get through_," I told him.

He nodded in understanding and shot forward to attack, "Use Shock Wave," Brandon ordered.

"_Dodge it with Quick Attack and continue on_," I ordered.

Lucario dodged the attack fully this time and hit Regirock with Metal Claw before using Bone Rush breaking the Iron Defense.

"Use Focus Punch," Brandon ordered which hit Lucario before he could dodge sending him straight back to me.

I could tell that Lucario was getting beat up quickly, "Use Zap Cannon," Brandon ordered.

I smirked, "_Knock it back_."

Lucario smirked and did as I asked causing some damage, "Use Stone Edge," Brandon ordered.

I grit my teeth in frustration, "_Use_ _Aura Sphere rapid fire then Copy Cat as a defense_."

Lucario nodded and did rapid Aura Sphere to break up the stones and then used Copy Cat to throw stones at the incoming ones to stop them.

"Regirock use Hyper Beam," Brandon called.

I kept a straight face but smirked internally, "_Alright Lucario at my signal, use Quick Attack to dodge, then use our special move, and finish up with Force Palm_."

Lucario and I then smirked as Hyper Beam was released and I snapped my fingers. Lucario then took off and dodged the Hyper Beam before using Double Team to surround Regirock and used Aura Sphere rapid fire along with Bone Rush.

Regirock then knelt down on leg along with Lucario, even though Lucario was almost exhausted he had enough energy to finish this, "I'm sorry Brandon but this is checkmate," I said before Lucario used Force Palm causing Regirock to smash into the wall behind Brandon and then fainted.

"Regirock is no longer able to battle, Lucario is the winner," Christopher announced.

Lucario then collapsed and I jogged to the center of the field to help him up, "_You did well my friend_," I praised with a smile. "_You deserve a good rest_."

I then returned to his pokeball as Brandon walked up to me, "That was a good battle May, I was impressed with the bond you and your pokemon possessed," he said in approval.

"Thanks Brandon," I said before I walked to the bleachers and sat between Annie and Ally.

"That was awesome," Annie said happily.

"It was impressive although you cheated by using telepathy," Drew teased.

"It's not cheating, it shows that I have a deep connection with my pokemon," I retorted as Gary and Ash walked down to the field.

For the next few hours, we had quite a few battles leaving Annie and Ally amazed every time. When it was 5:00, I received a message from Nurse Joy on my poketch saying she would be by to pick up the girls in a few minutes. We then went upstairs and had the girls help the gang and I feed our pokemon before Nurse Joy arrived.

"Thanks so much for watching the girls May," Nurse Joy said gratefully.

I smiled, "No problem, we had a lot of fun watching them."

"Come on girls, we have to get back in time for dinner," Nurse Joy said.

Ally went to Nurse Joy but Annie attacked me in a huge hug with tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to leave, I'll miss you," she sobbed.

I hugged her back before kneeling down to face her, "I'll miss you too, but you have to go with your mama, she and Ally will miss you if you don't," I told her gently.

"But cousin May-may," she cried.

I used my thumb to wipe tears from her face, "No buts," I told her firmly as I tapped her nose with my finger before smiling. "I'll visit you soon, I promise."

She stopped crying and looked slightly suspicious, "Pinky promise?"

I laughed as I took her pinky with mine, "Pinky promise."

She smiled and hugged me again before saying good bye to the gang and teleported back to LaRousse with Nurse Joy and Ally.

I sighed before turning to face the gang, "As much as you don't want to hear it, we should be heading back ourselves."

Dawn groaned, "Don't remind me."

We then went up to our rooms and packed our stuff before setting them at the bottom of the stairs and went to collect our pokemon.

"_Where do you plan to go now_?" I asked Gardevoir as I returned my pokemon.

She sighed, "_I don't know, I would have thought you would have captured me_."

I shook my head, "_Not without your approval and if need be, I'll help you find a home somewhere where you won't be captured again_."

She nodded, "_To be honest, I would like to join you. I sense that you have troubling times ahead and I believe that we share a lot in common. I also want to help you in your times of helping others, plus I don't want to fear of being captured again_."

I smiled, "_I'd be happy to have you on my team_."

I took an empty pokeball and she touched the center with her hand before she was sucked in, the pokeball wiggled in my hand but then dinged signaling she was caught.

"So you decided to catch her," Drew said as the others looked at me.

I smiled while shaking my head, "No, she chose to join me. I gave her the option of living freely, but she opted to join my team."

Everyone smiled, "You sure have a deep understanding with pokemon."

I nodded before we walked into the entry way to say good bye to everyone, "Make sure you keep up with your emails in chatting with me," Lizzy ordered as she gave me a hug.

I laughed, "I promise, good luck with training for the next contest."

"Will do," she said before she called out Ralts and teleported out.

"Keep out of trouble please when you get back?" Max begged.

I laughed, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

Max groaned before he teleported out as well.

"Thanks for having me and Max over break," I told Jennifer.

"It was a pleasure, we all enjoyed having you here," Jennifer said with a smile.

I then let Gardevoir out and had her teleport us back to the dorm.

"Thanks Gardevoir, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

After I put my stuff away, I went onto the balcony to meditate while the guys played video games and the girls were watching.

After a while Drew came out, "You doing okay?" he asked concerned.

I smiled, "For once I am, spending time with my cousins was what I needed," I said causing him to smile and relax.

"I could tell, you seemed to spoil them a little," Drew teased as he said on the couch that was against the wall.

I got up to sit next to Drew and rested my head against his shoulder as we watched the sunset, "Every child needs to be spoiled a little bit when they're young."

Drew said nothing but squeezed my hand gently. For the next hour, we just sat and talked til we went inside to go to bed.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Dawn asked from her bed.

"Yea, you?" I asked.

"No, I wish break was longer," she complained. "And I'm in no hurry to see the drama queens either."

I sighed, "We'll live, we've survived them so far and besides if they step out of line, they'll get pranked," I said firmly.

Dawn laughed, "Good point," she agreed before yawning. "Night May."

"Night," I said before falling into endless dreams of previous gymnastics competitions.

* * *

**_January 2nd (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

"Lin watch out!" Dawn yelled.

I had a quick second to see the soccer ball fly towards me at a fast speed so I did a back flip to kick it back to have it hit Brandi in the gut. Serves her right, she probably kicked it at me on purpose. Everyone stared at me in surprise for my quick reflexes, but I continued to run ignoring them until the bell rang.

I sighed in frustration as I walked to the locker rooms. For the whole day, my mind has been wandering over gymnastics, it didn't help when Brandi turned on the gymnastics competition on the school TV. I guess my heart wanted me to get back into the sport, but I was still scared from the incident in the past. Guess I'll just go to a gym after school and get this gymnastics craze out of my system so I can focus again.

"That was an awesome kick you did earlier, Brandi deserved it," Misty praised as we were in the locker rooms.

"Did she kick it at me on purpose?" I asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did, but I didn't see it til the ball was flying at you," Leaf said.

"At least you got her," Dawn said happily as we left to meet up with the guys.

We then split off for our last class. When we walked in, Solidad told us to work on appeals, so I decided to call out Skitty and practice a few of our old ones. When the bell rang, we left the arena and met up with everyone else after school.

"Ugh, it felt like school was never gonna end," Dawn complained.

"It wasn't that long troublesome," Paul said flatly.

"Well it felt like forever to me," she retorted.

"I'm with ya Dawn, it felt like forever to me too," Ash complained.

"Yea, I'm not the only one," she cheered.

"Lin, can you come here for a sec?" Nurse Joy hollered.

I nodded to her and turned to the gang, "I'll see you later," I said before I kissed Drew on the cheek and walked over to her.

"What can I do for ya Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could deliver a pokemon for me. I was watching her since the city's Pokemon Center was closed for a few days over break, the owner owns the gymnastics training gym in town," she said as she handed me the pokeball.

Talk about an interesting coincidence, "Sure thing, see ya later," I said before heading to the dorm.

Since I didn't want the gang to know where I was going, I climbed up the tree in back and snuck in through the window after Dawn left the room. I hid my backpack out of sight and packed a small bag with training clothes and such for the gym. I quickly left and shut the window before climbing down the tree. I then walked to the gym which was about a fifteen minute walk from the school. When I walked inside, there was no one was around, guess the owner must have walked out.

There was a sign saying that the equipment could be used by the public so I decided to change and practice for a bit. I just finished a whip, back half, punch front tumbling pass when I noticed someone watching me.

"That was a perfect tumbling pass, tell me dear, are you in gymnastics?" the woman asked.

I looked surprised, out of all the people who had to own this gym. It was Jenny Black, my old coach from when I was in gymnastics, "I used to, but I haven't touched the sport in a few years due to an accident," I said as I walked over to my bag. "I was to deliver this to you from Nurse Joy."

"Oh, thank you," she said as she let the pokemon out. "How are you feeling Lopunny?"

"Lopunny," she said. (Much better)

Lopunny then turned to me and beamed before giving me a hug causing Jenny to look surprised.

"My goodness, this is strange, she never hugs strangers," she said confused.

"It's okay, she remembers me from being in your class years ago when she was a Buneary," I said.

"Wait, are you May Maple?!" she asked surprised.

"The one and only," I said.

I was then ambushed in a death grip hug, "It's so good to see you," she said before bopping me hard on the head and said angrily. "That was for disappearing from the sport and being reckless."

I sweatdropped, yup, this was Coach Black alright.

"So you say you are done with the sport, yet you just did a perfect tumbling pass, care to explain?" she asked.

"Well, I guess doing missions and such gives me opportunities still practice some," I explained.

"Well, show me what you've got," she said motioning to the different equipment.

I did simple tricks on the uneven bars and vault, a few tumbling passes, but I couldn't bring myself to do the balance beam.

"Hmm…," Jenny said thoughtfully as I walked up to her drinking my water. "I'm gonna enter you in the World Gymnastics Competition in May."

I did a small spit take, "Wwwhat!" I spluttered.

"You heard me, I'm gonna enter you in the World Gymnastics Competition," she said firmly.

I gave her a crazy-old-coach-say-what look, "I thought the competition was in September and even so, I couldn't re-master the sport in time," I said flabbergasted.

"You want to do the sport again don't you?" she asked.

I sighed, "I guess I do," I finally admitted.

"Good, I'll train you personally, but from what I saw, you're gonna have to take ballet as we train to get your grace and balance back. You'll take ballet every day except Sunday in the late afternoon class. Then you'll practice gymnastics on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays before school and Saturdays in the late morning til the early afternoon," she summed up cheerfully as she guided me to the door.

"But but….," I stuttered. "That's a lot!"

"If you're gonna enter the competition, you need to practice, practice, practice," she said firmly as she handed me a piece of paper along with my stuff before opening the door and pushing me outside. "This is the address of the dance company where you'll be doing lessons with my sister, I'll see you Wednesday morning at 5:00 AM, don't be late."

She then shut the door and pulled the shade down along with turning off the open sign. I stood there numbly, what in the world did I just get myself into?!


	32. Race for the Gem

**_January 23rd (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I yawned as I was walking back to the dorm from gymnastics practice. Even though I was finally getting used to waking up at 4:15 AM, it was still a pain in the butt. I checked my poketch to see that it was 7:05, better hurry up. I quickly jogged the rest of the way and snuck into my room through the window. I switched my gymnastics stuff with my stuff for ballet and stuck the bag out of sight before grabbing my backpack and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey May, where were you, I woke up and you weren't here at all," Dawn said worried.

"Sorry about scaring ya, I went to meditate on the beach," I lied.

If I did have time I would meditate because finals are going to my head giving me a headache. Who knew the teachers here were insane with their tests.

"You ready for the first part of the English final?" I asked Leaf.

She looked at me scared, "No, I think I'm about to have a panic attack."

I sighed, "Leaf, it's only a test, calm down."

She still tensed up and had a panicked look in her eye, I sighed as I stood over her and started applying pressure on points of her head and neck causing her to relax.

"Thanks May," she said gratefully as I went to grab a granola bar.

"No prob," I said. "Now if you quit thinking about it and use the test technique from before, you'll pass the test with flying colors."

"I'll try," she said as we left the dorm.

"Also think positively, it'll help," Dawn added cheerfully.

"Aww…are you freaking out about finals, what a wimp," Veronica jeered. "Here I thought you were smart enough to do good. What a major disappointment, but then again, I always knew you were."

Leaf looked upset by her comment causing me to get mad because I knew what it felt like to be jeered at when I was down and I wasn't gonna this crap go by unnoticed.

Veronica then had her back on us and walked down the hall, I smirked as I formed my aura into the shape of a small knife in my hand. As she turned the corner, I threw it so that it would cut her hair funny. I then snapped my fingers and the knife vanished.

"Lin are you crazy, you could have hurt her," Drew whispered in shock.

"Don't worry grasshead, I've been working on my aim and I wasn't gonna let that crap go by without some punishment," I said before I smirked. "Let's see her focus when her hair looks funny and she's self-conscious about it."

"I appreciate the gesture Lin, but don't you think that was bit extreme?" Leaf asked.

"No, I went through a week of humiliation from comments like that. I'm not gonna let that crap happen to you guys," I said determined as we entered homeroom.

For homeroom and Math, both classes were pointless because nothing happened and all we did was review. My mind was turned to Leaf and I was a tad bit worried about her and her test anxiety.

When the bell rang, Drew and I walked to English to find Leaf sitting at her desk with Gary standing next to her trying to calm her down.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

She didn't say anything; she just sat there tense with a blank look on her face. I sighed as I pinched her arm causing her to snap out of it.

"Ow, what was that for," Leaf complained.

"You needed a wakeup call," I said as Veronica walked into the room with her hood up trying to act invisible as she walked to her desk.

"Veronica, please put your hood down, you aren't allow to have them up in class," Mrs. Roberge said sternly.

She did so slowly to show that one side of her fair was chopped at a funny angle causing some snickers to be heard, "Quiet down class and clear your desks for the test," Mrs. Roberge announced sternly.

The part of the test that she gave us was easy, it was only multiple choice. The hard part would be on Wednesday with the huge essay.

Within twenty minutes, I finished the test causing some stares as I walked up to hand in my test. Since we couldn't do anything after finishing in fear of cheating or something, I rested my head on my desk and took a short nap.

"Lin wake up, the bell rang," Leaf said as she shook me awake.

"Huh," I said tiredly.

"Time for history airhead," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up while grabbing my backpack before walking with Drew to history.

I then got a message on my poketch from Nurse Joy saying that she needed help in the Pokemon Center.

"Looks like I'm needed at the Pokemon Center," I told Drew.

"Alright Nurse Lin, I'll see you later," he teased before we kissed and I walked to the Pokemon Center.

When I got there, I saw that Brock and Nurse Joy looked exhausted, "What do you need help with Nurse Joy?" I asked.

She looked relieved when she saw me, "Oh thank goodness you were able to come, Brock and I are trying to patch up some pokemon but this Plusle and Minun keep messing around causing trouble. Could you watch them til their trainer shows up?" Nurse Joy asked tiredly.

I nodded, "Sure, where are they?" I asked.

She didn't say anything because they scampered out into the open area chasing each other; let's just say the next hour and a half of watching them was very tiring. After the trainer came to pick them up, I left for the cafeteria to eat lunch for the few remaining minutes.

"How was the Pokemon Center?" Leaf asked as I sat at the table.

"Tiring," I said as I took a bit of my sandwich.

"What did you have to do?" Dawn asked.

"Watch a very hyper Plusle and Minun til their trainer came to pick them up," I said causing Dawn to shiver in fear. Oh…right, she has a fear of them.

I then tried to cram the rest of my sandwich as the bell rang, "Geez Lin, just bring your lunch to class," Drew said concerned.

"Can't," I said once I swallowed and stood up. "Mr. Elias has banned food from his classroom after the stunt Ash pulled a few months ago."

"Oh right, forgot about that, heh heh, sorry," Ash said sheepishly.

We shook our heads in disappointment as we split up for our next class. For the rest of the afternoon, it was review and for coordinating it was practicing appeals. At the end of class, Solidad held us up for ten minutes explaining details for the final.

Ugh, at this rate, I'm gonna be late for ballet. Finally she let us out and I burst out of the room dodging the gang to race to the dorm. I quickly swapped bags and snuck out the window and ran to class, I hope Madame Ashley doesn't kill me.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

What the…., Solidad just dismissed us and May bolted out of the room leaving Dawn and me confused and concerned.

"Wonder why she's in a hurry?" Dawn asked curiously as we left the arena to meet up with the gang.

"Hey, where's May?" Leaf asked.

"We don't know, she burst out of class as we got dismissed," I said.

"It's strange, she always disappears after school for two hours. I wonder what she does and why she's so sneaky about it," Dawn wondered as we started walking back to the dorm.

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting suspicious lately," Misty agreed.

"I'm wondering where she's going in the morning too, I woke by accident at 5:00 one day and she wasn't in bed sleeping," Dawn added.

"Well, we'll ask her when we see her," Leaf said. "Right now; we should be studying like crazy."

"Hopefully your brain doesn't explode," Misty teased.

"The chances of that happening are unlikely," Leaf said firmly.

As we walked into the dorm, the computer monitor appeared and showed Max, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"_Nothing much, is May around_?" he asked.

We shook our heads, "We don't know where she is, she bolted from class and we haven't seen her. She should be back in a few hours though," Dawn said.

"_Good, because I didn't want her to hear this. I just got a call from Professor Birch saying that his lab was robbed yesterday when he was out for a few days_," he said.

"Doesn't May normally handle this type of stuff?" Ash asked.

"_Normally I would tell her, but Professor Birch mentioned a part of a map was stolen_," Max said seriously.

"Guess that means that Team Rocket is behind it. We better investigate to see if they left any evidence," Leaf said. "But how are we going to get there?"

"_Your ride will be outside your balcony….now_," Max called.

We walked onto the balcony to see one of the hover jets that PHPA uses. We quickly climbed up the rope ladder to find no one flying the jet as we started moving.

"_Surprised no one is flying the jet_?" Max's voice asked appearing out of thin air.

"Yes, can we start panicking?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Suddenly a life-size hologram appeared, "_Don't worry, it's on auto pilot_."

"Did PHPA send the jet?" Gary asked.

"_Uh….I actually hacked into the system and flew it here using cloak mode. There's a hologram in the hanger so no one will know that this was taken_," he summed up sheepishly.

"Max, we're so dead if Lance finds out we have a hover jet without permission," Paul said angrily.

"_Calm down, he won't know_," Max said with a wave of his hand. "_Now on to business, something that's different about the case this time is that Professor Birch was smart enough to scan the piece of the map before it was stolen_."

A huge touch screen appeared with the piece of map on it. Unfortunately, the map piece was a corner with hardly anything on it.

"Well I suppose this is a good new bad news situation," Ash said.

Max nodded, "_You can say that again, I've run this part of the land through a topography scan to match to any place in the world, but the number of possibilities is too big_."

"Right, but for now, keep this secret. We should also warn all the professors secretly to do the same, that way we can also figure out where the location of Arceus is and stop Team Rocket," I said.

"Another thing we should be doing right now is look for the next gem because the pattern goes map, gem, map, gem," Misty said. "I'm wonder what the next gem is?"

Leaf squinted at the map before her face lit up, "Max, scan the bottom top right corner of the piece of map."

Max then magnified the image to where a small 't' was located, "_Nice catch Leaf_," he complimented.

"The only problem is, what does it mean?" she wondered.

After a few minutes, Dawn's face lit up, "Max, is this plane protected from anyone hacking it like sound, video, or data?"

"_It should be, why_?" he asked.

Dawn grinned, "Because I think I just cracked this thing wide open."

We starred at her in surprise, "Care to explain troublesome?" Paul asked.

"With pleasure," she said happily as she walked up to the smart board.

"Okay, the easiest way to explain this is that there is a pattern or multiple patterns hidden within this whole thing," Dawn started off.

"How do you know that though, all of this could have been done irregularly with no pattern at all," Leaf argued.

"This has been planned for centuries, there's a pattern here. I bet my whole collection of clothes that there are multiple patterns here," she said seriously.

Leaf then became quiet, when Dawn bet her collection of clothes, she meant serious business.

"Anyways, since the next thing to be stolen was a gem, I started thinking back to the one that was stolen by Domino a few months. To start, I'm thinking that the gems are to be collected in common color order and that each gem is a different basic shape that represents an element," she stated.

"How do you know that this is the pattern?" Paul asked.

"One, it said in the prophecy that the gems are tied to elements, my guess is six. Two, my sense and love of fashion gives me the skill to figure this out," Dawn said before smirking. "And three, I bet the first gem stolen was a heart shaped red ruby that represents fire."

Paul smirked slightly, "There's no way that the first gem is that," he scoffed.

"Bet ya $20 bucks," Dawn retorted.

"You're on," Paul smirked back.

"Max, do a search for a red heart shaped ruby in the Kanto region," she called.

"_On it_," he said as a window popped up on the touch screen showing multiple museums at a fast pace before it then stopped at a website page for a museum in Vermillion City that had a red heart shaped ruby on display.

"Pull up the security footage of the gem," Dawn called.

Max did so to show a red heart shaped ruby was in a display case causing Paul to smirk, "Pay up Dawn," Paul called.

Dawn then studied the screen seriously, "Call up the curator of the museum," she told Max.

"_Why_?" Max asked.

"Just do it," Dawn said seriously.

Soon Max initiated a call to the curator who answered with a video window, "_Hello, can I help you_?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm agent Dawn Berlitz with PHPA and I was wondering if you could do a test on the authenticity of the heart shaped ruby that you display at your museum?" she asked.

"_May I inquire as to why you would like me to check it_?" he asked curiously.

"I have reason to believe that the one sitting on display is a well-crafted fake and that the real one was stolen," she said.

The curator looked concerned, "_But that's not possible, we have the best security system possible_," he argued.

"I would still like you to check," Dawn urged.

"_Alright, but I highly doubt it's a fake_," he said again before he left to grab the gem.

"Face it Dawn, you're grasping straws so save yourself the pain and pay up," Paul called.

I felt a dark aura coming from the bluenette as she stomped over to Paul, "Let's get one thing straight bucko. I am NOT grasping at straws, if you think I'm the person who makes a carefree bet, then you're crazy. I know my line of work, so don't test me," she said darkly before walking back to the smart board leaving everyone shocked.

The curator came back on the screen looking scared, "_I don't know how you discovered this, but the gem in the display case is indeed a fake_," he said concerned.

"Thank you for conducting the test of the gem's authenticity," Dawn said politely. "You might want to call your insurance company about the gem theft."

"_I will do that, thanks again for the tip_," the curator said before signing off.

Dawn then turned to look at Paul with a smirk, "I believe you owe me $20," she said gesturing with her hand.

Paul frowned as he got out $20 and handed it to her, "Pleasure doing business," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anyways, now that we know that the ruby was stolen, we can conclude that my theory is correct," she said as she drew a six by three box table to keep track of her theory with what the gem looked like in the top row, the type and color of gem in the middle row, and the element in the last row. "So we have red and orange gems that were stolen. So the other four are yellow, green, blue, and purple. For the elements, it's obvious that red is fire, yellow is lightning, green is earth, and blue is water."

"How do we know that these are the right match of colors and elements?" Leaf asked.

"We know because it makes sense, the elements match the colors and vice versa," Dawn said shortly. "Moving on, the two that are hard to determine are orange and purple, but in theory, purple normally represents darkness and shadows so orange has to be its opposite, light."

Dawn then paused, "Before I continue, any objections to my theory?"

We shook our heads, "I think you've got us convinced so far, might as well continue," Misty said.

Dawn nodded, "As for what shape and type of gem the orange one is, we'll have to find that out from May or try to find video footage that shows us that. For the gem about to be stolen, since we know that the color is yellow, that narrows down the possibility of what type of gem it is which is most likely a topaz, but we don't know what shape it could be or where it can be found," she said before bringing up the piece of map. "For my theory about the map, I have a feeling that each piece of map along with the gem associated with it tells the location of the next gem because how else would Team Rocket keep finding them."

"That theory is a bit unstable compared to the gem one," Gary pointed out.

Dawn sighed, "On that, I agree, but how else could Team Rocket find the gems?"

"Hmm, this whole thing as to do with an unknown force, maybe that's what Team Rocket uses to find the other gems. Maybe it's all a factor of that force connecting the gems and pieces of the map together," I proposed.

"That theory also seems unlike," Paul pointed out.

"It would help if we had a piece of map and a gem," Dawn said frustrated. "We need to find that gem before Domino can get her hands on it."

We all sighed, "_You guys will figure something out_," Max said. "_In the meantime, I'll document your work on the board and the sound recordings of our conversation so we can access them later. For now, here are the sunglasses to help look for clues and we'll be over the lab in five minutes_."

"Thanks Max," I said as his hologram disappeared along with the touch screen monitor.

We then grabbed the glasses and our parachute gear before we jumped out over Professor Birch's lab. After we landed, we went inside to see that the lab was a mess with Professor Birch standing over the wreckage tiredly.

"Professor Birch," I called.

He turned around and walked toward us, "We're here to investigate the robbery at your lab," I said.

"Ah, did May send you?" he asked.

"No, Max did, May had some other things going on," I said.

"Ah yes, I forgot that I asked her to do a favor for me," he said thoughtfully. "Anyways, I'll show you where some important files and the piece of map were stolen."

We walked down a hallway to a steel round door. He entered the passcode and we stepped inside after the door opened and Professor Birch turned off the laser beams. Papers were scattered but all the file cabinets were shut.

"Let's see if we can pick up anything," I said as we put on the sunglasses Max gave us and split off to search the room.

"Same burn marks on the file cabinet as before," Dawn called.

"No prints are visible, everything's been wiped clean," Paul announced.

I didn't come up with anything, but I saw that Professor Birch wasn't looking too concerned. As if he was hiding something, "Professor Birch is there anything you haven't told us?" I asked as we put away the glasses.

He looked around nervously before he motioned for me to follow him. He walked to a file cabinet and opened the top drawer, he sifted through the files and pulled out the piece of map.

"Wait the map was never stolen?" I asked surprised.

Professor Birch nodded, "I put a fake one in its place."

"So that's why the piece I took earlier seemed odd," a voice behind us said angrily.

Crap, I turned around the see an angry Domino. I put my hands behind my back and pressed a button on my poketch to alert Max to listen in.

"I'll take that piece of map if you don't mind," she said while gesturing with her hand.

"Like you're gonna get it," Dawn said angrily.

"Wrong answer," she hissed as she grabbed Dawn and held a black tulip with the stem pointed at Dawn's neck.

"Dawn!" Paul shouted.

"Ah ah ah," Domino tsked. "If anyone moves, she gets hurt."

We froze with Dawn looking scared and Paul looking ready to kill, "Now Professor Birch, give me the map," Domino demanded.

He looked hesitant, "Don't do it!" Dawn yelled only to be poked in the neck and have blood start flowing.

"Shut up!" Domino hissed. "Now Professor Birch, give me the map or I'll slit her throat."

Professor Birch looked defeated as he walked forward and handed Domino the map. She grabbed it and pushed Dawn on the floor.

Paul quickly rushed to Dawn's side, "Don't move," Domino threatened as she pointed her flower at him.

She kept her flower pointed at him as she walked to Professor Birch and took a small remote from his hand, "Thank you for the fun, but I have to leave now. Unfortunately for all of you, you're gonna play an uncomfortable game," she said evilly with a smirk as she walked out of the room still pointing the flower at us.

Professor Birch then looked scared as Domino pressed a red button causing red laser beams to shoot everywhere, "Don't touch the beams!" he shouted.

We quickly had to move limbs to avoid getting hit but in the end we all wound up in uncomfortable positions.

"Have fun," she snickered before she tossed the remote into the room and walked away.

"Dawn are you okay?" Paul asked worried.

"I'll live," she said quietly and Leaf gasped in shock, blood was slowly dripping onto a small pile of blue hair that lay on the ground. "A laser cut my hair didn't it?"

We didn't say anything causing tears to silently flow down Dawn's face. From where I was at, I could see Paul's face showing anger, concern, and pain, it was scary to see him with this much emotion at once.

"Curse that stupid bitch, next time I see her I'm gonna bash her head in!" Misty roared angrily.

"As much as we would like you to do that Misty, we're kinda stuck here," Leaf said annoyed.

"Maybe my lab assistants can get us out," Professor Birch said.

"They probably can't, Domino most likely knocked them out," I strained to say. "Max, did you catch all that?"

"_Yea, I've got enough vocal to put a voice print on Domino and I took the security footage for future reference. I've also got Domino tracked for a short period, quick thinking on your part Dawn_," Max complimented.

"I try," she said quietly.

"Max, can you shut the beams off?" I asked.

"_No, they can only be shut off by the remote device_," he answered.

"Can you get May?" I asked.

"_I've tried reaching her for the past half hour and she hasn't responded_," Max said concerned/annoyed.

"Great, so we're stuck like this," I huffed in annoyance but filled with worry as the building's power shut off. How are we going to get out of here?

* * *

(May's POV)

That should do it. I just finished editing the information that Professor Birch wanted me to collect for him as a favor. I came back from dance half an hour ago and no one was around causing me to feel concerned. Actually, my inner self felt like something was wrong.

"_I feel your unease, you should investigate_," Gardevoir suggested.

I nodded, "You're right, I should look for them, I'll do it after I drop off this stuff to Professor Birch," I said as I stood up. "We'll leave as soon as I change."

I quickly changed into my mission outfit and dyed my hair black while putting in blue contacts to hide my red eyes. And to be on the safe side, I grabbed some gadgets just in case.

I walked out of the room and grabbed the file, "Gardevoir use Teleport."

Soon I found myself at the entrance of Professor Birch's lab. My feeling of worry heightened and the place looked eerie in a sense.

"_This place has an odd feeling, not a good one either_," Gardevoir commented.

I nodded in agreement and used my aura to detect people's auras but they didn't seem well, "Something's wrong," I said quickly and ran inside with Gardevoir following me.

When I entered the lab, I saw that it was trashed and the lab assistants were knocked out on the floor, "_Keep an eye on them, I'm gonna turn on the power and investigate_," I told her telepathically.

Gardevoir nodded and I made my way to the electrical room. I found the backup power switch and flipped it on causing lights to turn on all over.

"How'd the power get back on?" a voice said from down the hall to the vault.

I stepped out and followed the voices, "I don't know, I think someone found the electrical room," Professor Birch strained to say.

I peeked inside to find everyone in an uncomfortable position and Dawn looked pale and ready to pass out, "May, thank Arceus you're here, go find a small pokemon so that they can reach the remote," Drew called.

"I can get you guys out right now," I said as I put my hair in a ponytail.

"May, it's too dangerous," Drew argued.

"Don't worry Drew, she can do it, she did it four years ago," Professor Birch said.

"But….," he said.

"Calm down grasshead, have a little faith in me," I teased.

I backed up and dived into the beams where I did a bunch of hand springs, flips, dives, and bounce backs while everyone watched in shock. It took a bit, but I finally reached the remote and pressed the button causing the beams to disappear and everyone to collapse in relief.

"That's how you do it in style grasshead," I teased before I looked at Dawn who went unconscious and became concerned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Domino came back because the map piece she stole was a fake. She held Dawn as leverage and stabbed her neck," Drew strained to say as he stood up.

I quickly ran over to Dawn as Paul held her and checked her aura causing me to be concerned, "She's lost a lot of blood and energy," I said quickly and raced into the hall to grab the first aid kit and gave it to Paul.

"Take care of Dawn, the rest of us need to help the lab assistants," I told him who nodded in understanding as we left the room.

Once all the lab assistances were taken care of, we met back in the vault and I put my poketch in the middle to have a shield appear around the eight of us to prevent anyone or anything from listening in on our conservation. I was probably being paranoid, but I didn't want to risk Team Rocket having the chance to listen in. Drew then summed up what they had figured out for the gems and the different theories as to how Team Rocket has found them.

"Congrats on figuring on the majority of it," I told Dawn before talking to Max through my poketch. "Max, you said that Dawn put a tracking device on Domino?"

"_Yes, but the tracking device is about 500 feet away from the lab, it must have fallen off as she was escaping_," he said.

"Okay, put the route she took on my poketch, Drew and I will go get the tracking device back," I said.

"_Will do May_," he said before he signed off and I picked up my poketch.

Drew and I then left the lab and started following the trail that Domino used to escape. To help find the tracking device, we put on the infrared sunglasses to help search in the dark. We reached the point where the tracking device fell and split off. After a few minutes, Drew shouted that he found it. I turned around and was about to leave when a small case caught my eye. I picked it up and looked inside to find the orange diamond shaped gem from months ago and the red heart shaped ruby.

I closed the case and raced back to Drew, "What do you have there May?" he asked.

"It's the gems," I said showing him.

He looked surprised, "Someone has butter fingers."

"I'll say," I said. "We should hurry and get back to the others. Once Domino figures out she lost the gems, we'll wind up in a ton of trouble."

Drew nodded in agreement and we quickly raced back to the lab, "Did you guys find the tracking device?" Dawn asked.

"Yea and we found these," I said showing them to everyone.

"So the second gem is an orange diamond, those are extremely rare," Dawn said in awe.

"Now we might have a way to figure out how to find the yellow topaz," Leaf said.

I nodded, "We'll figure that out tomorrow. Right now, we should head back to the dorm, it's getting late and Dawn is still weak from loss of blood."

I then called Max on my poketch and explained what we found. After filling him in, I had Gardevoir teleport him the gems so he could put them in a safe place where Team Rocket couldn't trace them. Then I finally had Gardevoir teleport us back to the dorm where the girls and I fixed up Dawn's hair which took a while because she was incredibly picky about it.

"I'll admit, you guys did a good job," Dawn complimented after we finished trimming the singed edges making her hair at chin length.

"At least we fixed it, now we should all go to bed. We have studying and searching to do tomorrow," I said with a yawn.

"I'm with ya there May," Dawn agreed.

Leaf and Misty then left for their room across the hall and we got ready for bed.

"It feels so weird to have my hair this short," Dawn complained.

"You'll get used to it," I said with a yawn before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_January 24th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I was sleeping nicely until my bed vibrated waking me up, I blinked sleepily to see that my poketch was blinking with a message saying to wake up so that we could search for the gem.

After everyone was done eating, we teleported to Max's home base to find him typing at his computer, "So Nurse Joy made you move down here?" I asked.

"Yea, she didn't want me to have this much technology in my room, so I had to move command central elsewhere," he said as he put up a shield before pulling the gems out of the safe.

"Now the question remains, how are we going to find the next gem with these two?" Ash asked.

"After May teleported the gems to me, I did a few scans and I'm picking up a strange signal. It's really weird," Max said as he pulled up images of the signals frequency. "They aren't electromagnetic waves, it's like it's an unknown force."

"Maybe May has to do something in order for something to happen," Gary suggested.

"It's worth a shot, since we don't have any other ideas," I agreed.

I placed the two gems in my hands and started to meditate, I focused on my aura and began to feel a weird connection. Suddenly I felt like I was struck by lightning and saw images of the gem along with entrance of a cave before waking up collapsed on the ground with the gems hot in my hands and glowing.

"May what happened, first you started to float above the ground with the gems glowing and your eyes opened with a blue light," Drew said concerned.

I groaned as I sat up, "I felt a weird connection and then it felt like I was struck by lightning, I saw the gem and the outside of the cave of where it's located."

"What did the gem look like?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"It was a yellow triangle shaped topaz," I said.

"Yes!" Dawn cheered throwing a fist in the air. "My theory was right!"

"Any idea what cave the gem is in?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure, my only guess is Granite Cave because that's the only known one in the region," I said. "Max, can you pull up an image of the outside of the cave?"

"Sure thing May," he said as he started to type like crazy and a picture appeared.

"That's the cave I saw from meditating, the yellow topaz is in there," I said.

"Well, let's go, the sooner we find the gem, the sooner we can study for finals," Leaf said.

I then called out Gardevoir as I picked up the gems and had her teleport all of us to the entrance of the cave.

"_I sense a strange power coming from inside_," she said as I put the gems in my pocket.

I nodded in agreement. There was a very funny feeling about this place, it must be power radiating from the gem.

"Wonder how we're gonna find a small gem, this cave is said to be huge and that people can get lost," Max said.

Max did have a point, I started to look at the outside of the cave and saw something that stuck out. I walked up and pushed on the bump to have a small panel move down to reveal two empty places that looked like the shape of the gems.

"Hey May, what are you doing?" Leaf asked.

The gems began to feel warm in my pocket and I placed them in the empty spots, they began to glow and the cave started to shake slightly.

"What's happening!" Dawn cried.

The shaking then stopped and writing appeared above the gems,

_Only one may enter here to retrieve what you seek_

_A time limit is on you so chances look bleak._

_You must navigate your way and avoid the traps_

_Or be stuck here when the cave will collapse._

"So much for the welcome wagon," I huffed as I walked to the front of the cave.

Suddenly a timer appeared in my head that said seven minutes, "Max, put sevens on your poketch, that's the time limit."

"How do you know that's the time limit?" he asked.

"Because the cave knows I'm the one that's going to enter," I said causing a few worry looks to appear. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Drew walked up and gave me an earbud communicator, "Just be careful."

I smiled gently, "Don't worry, I will," I said as I kissed him before facing the cave, taking a deep breath, and walked inside.

The timer activated and I focused my aura on the location of the gem causing a map to appear in my head. I ran forward only to fall down a shaft into a room with a huge head on an electric pokemon on each wall.

"_What happened May_?" Max asked.

"Fell down a shaft into a room, at least the…," I started to say as the walls started to move.

I gasped and jumped onto one of the heads, "I just had to set myself up," I muttered.

"_The walls are closing in on you aren't they_?" Max asked flatly.

"Ding ding ding, give the computer genius a prize," I said sarcastically as I crawled up the shaft using all fours.

I made it up and over the ledge just as the hole closed. I stood up quickly and continued to run forward, five minutes and thirty seconds left. As I walked down the hall, I saw more heads of electric pokemon on the walls and they started to shoot lightning at me. I quickly cartwheeled and back handspringed my way through to dodge them.

Then I took a turn to the right and continued my way through to find a pit full of spikes, lovely. I noticed the walls were pretty close together so I took a few steps back and then ran forward to jump from one wall to another to dodge the spikes, two minutes and fifteen seconds left.

I walked down the hall to find the gem in the wall, I pulled it out to find that the room started to shake and the floor lifted to one slide causing me to slide down a shaft while doing a bunch of somersaults. After regaining my balance and vision, I saw that the entrance was a couple hundred feet away. Suddenly the cave started to shake violently and rocks were starting to fall from the ceiling as well as spikes appearing from the floor.

"_May get out of there, the cave is starting to close up_!" Max shouted.

I bolted forward dodging the rocks, but one then fell on my head causing me to fall and drop the gem which slid a few feet away. I touched my head and it felt sticky, crap. I stood up clutching my head and ran to grab the gem, twenty seconds.

I ran forward as fast as I could and dived out of the cave just as it closed and somersaulted into a rock that was nearby causing me to land on my back.

"Ow," I muttered as the gang raced up to me.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked concerned as he helped me sit up.

"Yea, just a cut on the head," I reported.

"That was too close for comfort," Max said as he got a first aid kit and cleaned up the cut on my head.

"I'll say, that place was a death trap, but at least I got the gem," I said as I pulled it out of my pocket.

Drew then went to the outside of the cave and grabbed the other two, "Now that we have three of them, we better put them in a safe place so Team Rocket can't find them."

I nodded, "Since this business is over with, time to study for finals."

Dawn groaned, "Why did you have to mention that," she whined.

"Because we do have to study, at least we can be at ease since we found the gem instead of Team Rocket," Leaf agreed.

Drew helped me up, "Do you feel okay?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand meaning yes. Knowing that I had friends to help me out through all of this gave me a comforting feeling, but a lot more is yet to come and hopefully we'll figure it out.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"You've failed me Domino, you got us the map, but you lost the keys in the process," Giovanni said angrily.

"It's not my fault, it's those stupid PHPA idiots who keep getting in the way," she retorted.

"Still, you had the keys and you dropped them, the best agent drops them!" he roared.

"_Sir, Dr. Sebastian is on line one_," his sectary called over the intercom.

Giovanni pushed the lit up button on his phone, "What news do you have?"

"_We haven't been able to decipher the piece of map retrieved because the keys are missing, so our research is halted_," he said nervously.

Giovanni smashed his phone with his fist, "Domino, you are suspended from field work until I call you back," he said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Giovanni asked scowling.

"Agent Tyson," a voice answered.

Giovanni pressed a button to open the sliding doors allowing Tyson to walk in, "Sir, we have received reports from our members in Hoenn that those PHPA agents have found the next gem."

Giovanni looked intrigued, "Hmm…...perhaps your fumble will do some good for us Domino. We'll let those brats find the gems for us," he said evilly with a smirk.

"I'll get the gems back," Domino said determined.

Giovanni scowled, "You're suspended from the field til I say so and we'll let those punks do the hard work for us. Tyson, report back to your post. Domino, you will be training new members til further notice."

Both nodded and left leaving Giovanni to pet his Persian in thought and smirked, perhaps those brats will prove usefully to us in the future.


	33. Back in the Game

**_February 15th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"And so Miss Maple, you thought you could stop my plans on launching my satellite into orbit so that I could control the minds of every pokemon in the world, but you're stuck on a conveyor belt ready to smushed, MUHAHAHA *hack hack cough cough*."

Ugh, what is with this guy? I pulled out my laser lipstick and cut the ropes before I sprung up only to be sprayed with lime green paint.

"Haha, didn't think I planned on you escaping," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said with a chuckle. "But you're still too late."

He then flipped a switch causing an opening to appear and the rockets on his satellite started. I smirked while taking my ponytail and flicked it at the switch causing the door to close and the satellite to explode.

"NNOOOO!" he cried as he tried to run away.

I sighed, why do they always run? I watched him run to the door and open it to find Officer Jenny.

"You're under arrest," she said as she turned him around and cuffed him. "Thanks for the help May, might want to clean up, you look like a bean sprout."

"Will do, see ya later Officer Jenny," I said before I started to sneak my way back to campus.

Thankfully, school was cancelled due to an emergency conference the teachers had to go to so I didn't have to worry about classes today. I climbed my way through the window to find Dawn on her bed reading a book.

"May, what the…," she said before she stared in shock at my appearance and started laughing.

"Dawn what you laughing about," Misty complained as she and Leaf walked in.

Misty smirked in amusement while Leaf joined Dawn in laughing, "Looks like Drew's not the only grasshead anymore."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"What's so funny in here?" Gary asked with the guys standing behind him.

"I got painted green on my mission and the girls are finding it hilarious," I said annoyed as I crossed my arms.

There was a small bit of silence before Ash and Gary fell to the floor laughing while Paul and Drew smirked.

"I knew you liked me airhead, but I never knew you had the guts to look like me," he teased.

"Shut up grasshead," I huffed.

"Which grasshead, you or Drew?" Dawn giggled.

I smacked myself in the forehead and sighed, I'm surrounded by morons, "Haha, now shoo," I snapped.

Everyone kept laughing but left the room. I took a shower to get rid of the paint and to my dismay, the paint had dyed my hair green like Drew's, great now I'm gonna be teased for life. I gathered my stuff for ballet and gymnastics as I changed and grabbed my white short shelve hoodie.

I sighed as I put my hair in a ponytail. I was feeling really tired and anxious, this Friday was my first gymnastics competition in two years. It didn't help that my coach decided to have morning practice every day since Monday along with practice after ballet for two hours. So far no one knew, I'd tell them eventually, but right now, I just wanted to get back into the sport with no attention on me. So I told no one, not even Max or my pokemon. The only people who knew were me, Jenny, and Madame Ashley.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the common area to find everyone sitting in front of the TV, I was hoping to sneak by everyone to get to the kitchen, it didn't work.

"Looks like you're gonna be stuck a grasshead," Drew teased causing everyone to look at me and snicker.

"Haha, it's not gonna stay this way for long," I retorted as I grabbed a water bottle.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked as I walked to the door and put my hood up to cover my hair.

"Out, I'll be back around 8:30," I said stiffly and walked out before they could ask any more questions.

I quickly snuck my way to the dance studio where Madame Ashley was waiting, "What is with the green hair?" she asked as I walked in.

"I got painted on a mission and it won't wash out," I sighed as I changed into my dance clothes.

"If I know my sister, she'll do something to help you. Now start with the basic exercises," she barked.

For the next two hours, I did everything Madame Ashley told me. She was a little bit stricter than Jenny, but that wouldn't surprise me. She was a prima ballerina herself at my age and I guess her old age made her more of a perfectionist. Thankfully, time passed quickly and I changed before running to practice with Jenny.

"You're late," she said as I burst into the gym panting.

"It's a ten to fifteen minute run from the dance studio to here, can't you cut me some slack," I begged.

"You're a teen heroine, you can get here on time," she said firmly. "And why is your hair green?"

"Got coated in green paint," I said tiredly as I took a drink of water.

"Hmm, I'll take you to a friend of mine to change your look. You know you're gonna have to compete as yourself, it's illegal to compete as someone else," she said sternly.

I nodded in understanding, "I know that and I'm okay with it, I'm just incredibly nervous. It feels as if I'm completing in my first Grand Festival all over again."

Jenny's face softened, "I understand that, that's why for part of practice, we're gonna do some relaxation exercises along with practicing your routines like crazy. You're really good May, you just need to gain confidence in competing again. If you can do that, you're guaranteed to win," she said gently. "We'll put practice on hold for a bit, right now, we should fix your hair and I know just the person to help us out."

We left the gym for a salon that was a few stores down, the woman who owned it owed Jenny a favor. Thirty minutes later, I looked like May again, shoulder length brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. To avoid suspicion, the lady also gave me a wig that was brown with red highlights and red contacts. Jenny and I then went back to the gym and practiced the routines and meditated.

"Do I seriously have to be here at 5:00 AM tomorrow?" I whined.

She thumped me on the head, "Yes, we need to keep practicing like crazy though there will be no afternoon practice, you need some down time," she said.

I nodded and left to head back to the dorm exhausted. When I got back, I still saw everyone in front of the TV, "Have you guys been watching TV for four hours?"

"For the most part, we were all too lazy to get up and do anything," Leaf said. "Looks like your hair is back to normal."

I nodded, "Green hair wasn't really my thing," I said tiredly. "Night you guys, I'm going to bed."

"Night May," everyone said as I walked into my room and just crashed on the bed.

* * *

**_February 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

Currently I was fighting to stay awake during history, I had trouble sleeping last night and then I had to wake up early again.

"Miss Mason, what year did the brass tower burn to the ground?" Ms. Williams asked.

"Uh….," I said as the bell rang, saved by the bell, thank Arceus. I grabbed my stuff and left before she could talk to me causing Paul, Dawn, and Drew to follow me out in concern.

"You okay Lin, you normally exceed in history," Dawn said worriedly.

I sighed, "My mind drew a blank and I'm incredibly tired," I said with a yawn proving my point.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Drew asked.

"Not really," I said. My nerves for the competition were eating me up making it impossible for me to fall asleep.

My poketch rang showing an incoming call from Max, "Hey Max, what's the sitch?" I asked.

"_It's that time again_," Max said. "_Professor Rowan's lab was trashed yesterday and some papers were stolen, but he was smart like Professor Birch and made a copy of you-know-what_."

I sighed, of all times for the next piece to be stolen, it had to be now, "Alright Max, we're on it."

I ended the call and went to change into my mission outfit while Drew, Dawn, and Paul went to get the others. They came back to the dorm and we found a jet hovering outside, guess Max decided to "borrow" the jet again.

We climbed aboard and had a quick lunch while discussing the case, "Dawn, so according to your pattern, the next gem to be found is a green emerald?" I asked.

"Yea, because the pattern in finding the gems is in color order," she said as a touch screen appeared with Max's image along with our files and theories from when everyone first discussed them.

"Max can you pull up the back of the map?" I asked.

"_Sure thing_," he said and the image flipped over to show and 'e' in the bottom right corner.

"So I guess my theory is right. Besides, there are no other types of common gems that begin with 'e'," Dawn pointed out.

"I'm wondering where this gem will be found. The ruby was found in a museum, the second was found in ruins, and the last one was found in a cave," Leaf commented.

"That's a good point, maybe there's a pattern in location, like with the gem shapes. Maybe they're all different," Misty guessed.

"That makes a good theory Mist, but there are ruins, caves, and museums all over Sinnoh. The gem could be anywhere," Ash pointed out.

"Max, can you put the two pieces together," Gary called.

Soon a bottom right corner appeared and connected with the piece Professor Birch found, "So we can assume according to the pieces of the map that we have, that they are being found and put together in a clockwise pattern," Paul said.

"How can we say that that's what the pattern is?" Drew asked.

"Because Dawn said that since this had been planned centuries. There are patterns all over this and it makes sense to go from the top left in a clockwise motion to the last piece being the bottom left," Paul explained.

"Hmm…maybe there's a pattern to getting the gems as well," I said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked curiously.

"Maybe the placement of the gems are in an environment that is opposite of them. The topaz represents lightning and it was placed in a cave because ground is a negative force for lightning. For the orange diamond that represents light, it was placed in ruins where it was surrounded by darkness which is its opposite," I explained.

"Hmm….that's an interesting theory but what about the ruby, it doesn't fit in," Leaf pointed out.

"That's because the ruby is the starting point of everything, it was meant to be found and put on display to start the cycle," I explained.

"That makes sense because if the ruby is out in public and not hidden like the others, it helps find the other gems," Ash agreed.

"So if your theory is right, where would the emerald be if you could guess?" Misty asked.

"Maybe some place with fire," Gary suggested.

I shook my head, "I think the balance has to apply to the elements in general as well as weaknesses in pokemon types. In study of the elements that make up the world, the opposite of earth isn't fire, it's air or for pokemon type weakness, flying types. So the gem is placed somewhere associated with high altitudes, maybe the mountains," I suggested.

Drew shook his head, "The more we discuss this, the more complex this is. It's crazy, you'd think it be simple but I guess the legendaries wanted to make this a challenge and a test of knowledge."

We nodded in agreement, "For all the legends and myths of heroes who associated with legendary pokemon, they had to prove themselves to be understanding, wise, and have a pure heart. I guess that's the path I have to follow," I said knowingly.

"Out of curiosity, I've wondered if Team Rocket has been thinking about this the same way we have?" Paul asked.

"We'll never know, I'm also curious as to why Domino hasn't tried to swipe the gems from us?" Dawn asked.

"You're right, it's not like we're hidden. She hasn't threatened us or anything," Misty agreed.

"Did you do a topography scan of the world with both pieces connected?" I asked Max.

Max nodded, "_It dropped a few possibilities but there are still too many_."

"Guess we'll have to keep waiting then," I said tiredly.

"_You okay May, you seem tired and stressed out_," Max commented.

I smiled softly and stared at the floor from where I was sitting, "You could say that, I haven't been sleeping well and my nerves are on edge."

"_Anything happening this week that's making you nervous_?" Max asked.

I suddenly struck by a force of energy that wanted to be released, "May, are you okay?" Drew asked concerned as he sat next to me.

It took everything I could to hold the power in so it didn't escaped. I then felt a headache coming, guess I need to let out some aura energy. I sat in the middle of the plane and began to meditate focusing on my aura and letting it out creatively. The headache dulled slightly but it still hurt. This is the fifth time this has happened and it keeps getting worse.

"That was pretty May," Dawn commented as I saw a rose made of aura in front of me. "But are you okay, you look pale."

"I don't think I've been letting my aura out enough and it's giving me headaches," I said tiredly.

"Why don't you take a nap May, I think you're headache is steaming from not enough sleep," Drew said as I sat next to him.

I nodded as I put my head on his shoulder and went out like a light.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I looked at May as she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. For the rest of the ride, we chatted amongst ourselves. Every now and then I focused on May as she slept, she looked so adorable as she slept.

"_We're flying over our target shortly, you guys better suit up and take the glasses_," Max said.

I gently shook May awake and her eyes fluttered as she yawned. She then kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks for being a comfortable pillow."

We then stood up after grabbing the glasses and grabbed our parachutes and helmets before jumping out of the plane. After we landed next to the lab, we took off our helmets and parachutes before walking into the lab to find it a dump like the last few times.

"Well, Domino sure likes to make a mess of things, makes me wonder if her middle name is destruction," Gary said.

"She has definitely made it difficult for me and my assistants to do anything," Professor Rowan said gruffly.

"Could you show us the room where you kept the map?" I asked.

Professor Rowan nodded, "Follow me," he gestured.

We soon walked down the hall through an automatic door to find the room trashed just liked the others. We put on the glasses and started to look to see if Domino was careless in leaving any clues.

"Did you guys find anything?" May asked.

"Besides the typical burn marks on the cabinet, nope," Ash said.

"Let's check down the hall by the window," Leaf suggested.

We went out of the room and searched outside, "Looks like Domino left her weapon of choice," May said as she picked the black tulip up carefully and then handed it to me.

"Think she'll come back for it?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think?" a voice asked sarcastically.

We turned around in shock to find Domino leaning against the wall, "Pff, don't look so shocked to find me here. Besides, I wanted a rematch with you princess," she said to May.

May looked determined, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," she said annoyed while taking a battle stance.

Domino chuckled as she took a few steps away from the wall while pulling out a black tulip and made it into a staff. She ran forward at May and started attacking. May kept blocking the hits but was being pushed backwards.

"May!" I shouted as I threw the tulip at her.

She caught it and swung it out to make a staff as well, she then started to counter attack making Domino mad.

"No one used my black tulip except me!" she screeched as she hit May hard causing her to drop the staff.

May retaliated by kicking Domino's staff out of her hands making this a hand to hand fight.

May smirked, "You can keep your black tulips, roses are more my thing anyway."

Domino scowled, "What are you, a hopeless romantic?" she asked as she threw a punch at May which she blocked.

"You could say that," May said with a smirk as got on her hands and spun around with her legs hitting Domino causing her to crash into a stack of boxes before leaping back up.

Domino then jumped backward to land on a stack of crates, "You think you're so good," she said before smirking. "But you're outmatched, no way can you beat me."

Domino somersaulted over May and swung her leg out to hit May's leg, but somehow May used that momentum of falling backward to do a back-walk over.

May then grabbed Domino's arms and did an aerial front walk over to throw her against a tree, hard, I'm pretty sure I heard a bone crack.

May then took a step forward while jutting out a hip and put a hand on it, "Um….I'm pretty sure I just beat you according to your broken arm. Now this fight is over, I suggest that you leave or I'll have my Gardevoir teleport you somewhere unpleasant," May threatened.

"You'll pay for this," Domino spat before she ran into the forest nearby.

May huffed, "What a drama queen," she said as she picked up a black tulip carefully. "Max, do you think you can scan this?"

"_Yea, just place it on the ground and scan it with your poketch_," he said.

May did as he asked and pressed a button of her poketch once the scan was finished, "_From what the scans show, this tulip possesses a huge amount of electric energy and has multiple functions. I guess that makes sense since Domino is an elite agent for Team Rocket_."

"Guess we better start finding the next gem," Misty said.

May looked at poketch and then had a look of panic, "Crap, she's gonna kill me if I'm late."

We stared at her confused, "Who's gonna kill you?" Dawn asked.

May didn't answer, she called out Gardevoir and teleported away, "Well that was strange, wonder what she was late for," I said looking at my own poketch to see that it was 3:20 PM.

We then walked to the front of the lab, "Well, guess we're going back to the dorm, we don't know where the gem is since May left us," Leaf said irritated.

"That was rude of her to leave us like that, couldn't she have missed what she left for," Misty wondered in annoyance.

"Apparently not, from the look on her face, she looked scared as if the consequences of being late are really bad," Ash said. "I can understand that, I get scared of the consequences for detention *shivers* that teacher really dishes out punishment."

Gary shivered as well, "I'm with ya Ashy boy, Mrs. Ronalds is evil with punishment, one time in detention teaches you a lesson."

"When were you in….," Leaf started to say and then it dawned on her. "Oh yea, you and Ash got detention for riding a shopping cart down the school halls during freshmen year."

Ash and Gary then shivered again, "And we will never do that again," they both said.

We shook our heads as we started to walk to Jubilife City to get a ride back to Lilycove. Suddenly we felt a rush of wind from above to see the jet from PHPA.

We climbed up the rope ladder before taking off, "Are you ever gonna return the jet?" I asked Max.

His hologram appeared in front of us, "_I will eventually, it's not like they will_….," he started to say.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence unless you wanna face the wrath of my mallet," Misty threatened.

Max rolled his eyes, "_Someone is superstitious_."

"Max, we can't afford to get in trouble with Lance. We'll probably get fired if you keep this up," Dawn said sternly.

"_Alright, alright, sheesh, it's not like I steal it every day or something. I'll fly it back to your headquarters after I drop you off_," he said bored with a wave of his hand before looking around looking confused. "_Where's May_?"

We shrugged our shoulders, "We don't know. After scanning the tulip, she looked at the time and panicked saying that if she was late someone was gonna kill her. She called out Gardevoir and teleported away," I said.

"_Weird, wonder what May was late for_?" Max wondered.

"Join the club," Dawn said tiredly.

"We'll find out later when we get back, something tells me that it's the same place she goes to after school every day," I said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement before chattering about other stuff. Instead I looked out the window trying to figure out what May was doing.

* * *

(May's POV)

I was back at the dorm fixing myself some spaghetti. Thankfully, I wasn't late for ballet so I didn't have to suffer Madame Ashley's punishment for being late. Everyone was still gone when I got back to the dorm so I decided to make supper for everyone when they did come back which should be soon. I finished before everyone came back so I decided to meditate on the balcony trying to get rid of my anxiety for tomorrow.

I heard the door open and everyone shuffle in, "Mmm, spaghetti," Ash said dreamily.

I heard them sit at the table and began to eat so I decided to walk in and grab some tea, "Hey May, spaghetti is delicious," Ash complimented with a full month.

He then covered his head with his arms knowing he talked with his mouth full and feared Misty's punishment.

"I'll let this one slide, I'm too hungry to punish you right now," she said.

Ash then kissed her cheek before continuing to plow through the spaghetti. I grabbed my mug of tea and sat at my usual place.

"Care to tell us where you disappeared off to this afternoon?" Drew asked.

"As well as every day after school for a month and a half," Dawn added.

I took a sip of my tea, I wanted to tell them, but I vowed I wouldn't tell anyone until after my first competition. I wanted to get myself back into the game without being peer pressured.

"I'll explain everything after tomorrow," I simply said.

"You promise?" Drew asked suspicious.

"Pinky promise," I teased with a wink.

"Can't we get a hint as to what you're doing?" Ash asked.

"Nope, no one is going to be told until tomorrow. Even my pokemon don't know what I've been up to, so don't feel like you're being left out," I said.

"Must be some secret if you haven't even told your pokemon," Misty commented.

"Not really, I just have my reasons for not telling anyone," I said with a shrug.

"If you haven't told anyone, it must be pretty big," Paul pointed out.

"It's not big to me, guess it just depends on the opinion of the other person," I said before standing up. "You guys can keep eating, I'll get the gems from Max."

After messaging him with my poketch, a box appeared on the coffee table with the three gems inside. I sat on the floor and placed the gems in front of me before meditating focusing on the unknown energy inside them.

As I focused, I felt everyone move from the kitchen to the couches and chairs around me. Suddenly, I felt the connection with a shock and saw the emerald before the vision zoomed out to show a mountain near a lake with Mesprit.

The connection then broke and I fell to the floor, "Ugh, the continuous falling on my butt after this is really starting to hurt," I said annoyed.

"Did you see where the gem is?" Drew asked.

I nodded, "It's on a mountain by Lake Verity," I said.

"Guess the pattern of the gems being found in different places is legit," Gary said.

I called out Gardevoir, "Can you teleport us to the place that I'm imagining," I asked.

She nodded and soon we found ourselves on a ledge with the wind hollowing, "_This is as far as I could teleport you_," she said.

I nodded thanks and returned her, "Couldn't she have teleported us somewhere less windy," Dawn shouted.

"This was a far as she could teleport us, let's keep walking up the path," I said as I started walking.

We carefully climbed to the top which was flat with nothing there, "Uh…..May, there's nothing here," Leaf said. "You sure this is the right place?"

I nodded, "I feel the gem's presence, remember the cave. We found a secret control that changed the cave entirely to show the location of the gem," I reminded them.

"Yea, but there is nothing here to press," Dawn argued.

I looked around then noticed something on the ground a few feet away. I stepped on the spot with my foot to activate something. I looked over the edge as I heard rumbling and in the middle of the ravine, a pedestal with the emerald appeared. A rectangular hole also appeared with three empty gem holders next to my foot along with a riddle.

_In order to grab the beauty that lies on air_

_Here is the one thing you must be aware._

_In order to not fall and cross safely to the other side_

_You must have blind faith, grace, and balance as your guide._

"Okay, so you're just supposed to walk across nothing to grab the emerald, that's a death wish right there," Dawn said flatly. "How is faith, grace, and balance supposed to help?"

Hmm…..seems almost like the third Kanto Cuke movie where Kant has to take a walk of faith, but I'm not sure where balance and grace come in.

Then it dawned on me, you have got to be kidding me, "I've figured out the hint means," I said tiredly.

"What's is it?" Misty asked.

I sighed, "I'd rather not say, but you'll find out. Leaf, can I borrow your scarf?"

She looked confused as she handed it over, I walked to the edge and put up a wall of aura so I could focus. I took a deep breath and focused as I put the scarf over my eyes. I then leapt gracefully onto what looked like nothing but felt firmness underneath my foot. I then saw a picture of what was in front of me in my mind and focused as I continued to dance across the way. Ballet was the answer to this or incredibly gracefully martial arts because they require you to be light on your feet as if you were walking on air and you need a ton of balance.

I ignored everything and just danced across to the emerald. Once I knew I was on the other side, I took the scarf off my eyes and picked up the gem. As I did so, I began to feel shaking and saw that where there was nothing were thin stone pillars for me to walk across. I hopped from one to one with balance back to the other side.

Once I was on firm ground with the gang, the pillars then moved back down, "So ballet was the answer to the riddle?" Leaf asked.

"More or less yes because dancing requires you to be light on your feet as if you are walking on air and the test is to do that while not being able to see and have faith in knowing your make it to the other side," I explained.

"That makes sense and you did a great performance by the way, are you secretly a ballerina or something?" Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes despite Drew being right-in-a-way, "Since we found the gem, we better give these gems to Max and head back to the dorm."

After all was said and done with us now in the dorm, I gathered my stuff for tomorrow and set up a hologram that would make it appear I wasn't in bed to be set to start at 4:00. I also set up a premade message saying that I was on a mission and that I didn't know how long I would be gone to be sent to Drew at 7:30. Finally, I got ready for bed and made myself a drink that contained sleep powder to guarantee that I would sleep well. I felt prepared and ready as I slipped into bed, alright tomorrow, bring it on.

* * *

**_February 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Dawn's POV)

I woke up the next morning to find that May's bed was made and she wasn't in the room. I changed into a pink tee with a white cropped sleeveless vest over it, black skinny jeans, pink flats, and my white beanie with the pink pokeball on it. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the kitchen to find that I was the first one there.

I grabbed a croissant and some hot chocolate before sitting down, "Morning Dawn," Misty called as she and Leaf came into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said cheerfully as I took a bit of the croissant.

Leaf looked around the room, "Where's May?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, she wasn't here when I woke up meaning she'll be here in a little bit."

"How do you know that?" Misty asked.

"Because when we can't find her in the morning, she shows up at 7:15 to grab something to eat before going to homeroom with us," I stated.

"Now that I think about it, that is what seems to happen," Leaf agreed.

"What seems to happen?" Gary asked as the guys came into the kitchen.

"That when May isn't here, she shows up at 7:15 to grab something to eat before going to homeroom with us," Leaf said as she grabbed a bagel and cream cheese.

"That's what seems to happen every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, except she has been missing every morning this week," Ash said before taking a bit of his waffle.

"We'll find out why later, she promised she would explain," Drew said as he took a sip of orange juice.

We nodded in agreement as we continued to eat. By the time it was 7:29, May still hadn't shown up, "Wonder where May is?" I wondered.

Drew then looked at his poketch and pressed a button, "May's on a mission right now and she doesn't know when she'll be back," he said.

"Guess that explains why she didn't show up this morning," Leaf pointed out as we left the dorm for homeroom.

For the morning classes, I was bored and eager for the day to finish up. I was also wondering what May's mission was, was it investigating a theft, rescuing kidnapped pokemon, or rescuing a hostage? By the time it was lunch, I was hungry and irritated that the day was going by slowly causing me to walk fast down to lunch.

Paul grabbed my arm forcing me to slow down, "Slow down troublesome, lunch isn't going anywhere. You aren't turning into Ash are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not turning into Ash, I'm just hungry and irritated that the day is going by slowly," I complained.

"Just be thankful it's Friday and put a smile on your face, it's creepy not seeing it," Paul muttered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before the three of us continued to lunch. After grabbing our food, I noticed that in the middle of the room was a portable screen and then someone rolled in a cart holding a projector along with a laptop.

"What's with the setup?" I asked.

The girls shrugged, "We're wondering ourselves, it was setup here before we got to the table. Brandi is behind it though because she was complaining to the tech crew," Misty said.

"Yo Miss priss, what's with the setup?" I asked Francesca who looked at me annoyed.

"Why should I tell you loser?" she said bored while looking at her nails.

"Because I'll smack you with my mallet," Misty threatened making Francesca tense up.

"Alright, geez, don't blow a fuse. Brandi just wants to watch some gymnastics competition that her cousin is in," she said bored.

"It's not just _some_ gymnastics competition, it's _the_ gymnastics completion. My cousin needs to earn two more medals before the World Competition in May," Brandi corrected as she pulled Francesca away.

"I wonder if her cousin is as much of a stuck up prick as Brandi," Leaf wondered.

"Who knows, hopefully we'll never had to find out," I said as I took a bit of my salad.

With a few minutes left at lunch, the competition was finally starting making Brandi extremely hyped up, "_Welcome to the 89__th__ qualifying gymnastics competition for the World Gymnastics meet. I'm Stanley Morse with my cohost and previous winner of the World Gymnastics competition Mindy Cosmo. Care to explain the basics of the World Gymnastics Competition_?"

"_Sure Stanley, the World Gymnastics Competition takes place every four years in a different region. To gain entrance, a gymnast must have won three medals over the four year gap in order to compete in the preliminaries where it narrows down to eight gymnasts to compete in the finals. We are on our final year having finished competitions in Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto. Only seven competitions are left in Hoenn before the big meet in May_," Mindy explained.

"_I'm sure we are expecting great things as we watch these girls compete_," Stanley commented. "_Are there any particular girls to keep an eye on_?"

"_There's Hailey Hartwood, this is her third competition to get her second medal, she's a particular favorite to make it to the finals in May. There's also Jordan Marsh who's coming back after recovering from a torn ligament in her leg, and the last interesting person to watch for is…._."

The bell then rang causing us to stand up and move to our next class, guess we're not gonna find out who the other interesting person is.

For the rest of the day, my mind wandered to where May was and it kept distracting me. I could tell I wasn't the only one because everyone else was the same way.

"I wonder where May is, a mission shouldn't take this long," I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can ask Max, he might know," Leaf suggested.

Drew nodded and called him on his poketch, "_Comeoncomeon..annnnnndddd…YES_!" Max shouted.

"Geez Max, what are you doing, watching a game?" Drew asked after regaining his hearing back.

"_Yea, anyway, what's up_?" he asked.

"Do you know where May is, she sent a message earlier today saying she was on a mission and she didn't know when she would be back," Drew said.

Max smirked, "_You don't know do you_?" he said.

"I don't know what?" he asked annoyed.

"_What May's doing_," he said.

"No, I don't, care to fill me in?" he asked getting irritated.

Max had a thoughtfully look but then smirk, "_Nah, you guys can figure it out for yourselves….YES! KEEP IT UP!_"

Max ended the call leaving us really confused, "Well that was odd," I finally said as we walked in the dorm.

"I'll say, I wonder what Max was watching that got him so excited," Misty wondered.

"Why don't you turn on the TV and flip through channels to find out," I suggested as I walked to my room to drop off my backpack.

After hearing the channels flip, I then heard, "_Up next on balance beam is May Maple_," an announcer said.

Wait…..….WHAT! I rushed out of the room to the TV to find Misty as shocked as I was. So this was May's big secret, she was practicing to compete.

"_I'm interested to see how this performance goes, it must have taken a lot of practice and therapy to get over her accident two years ago. Let's see how far she's come_," the other announcer said.

"Leaf get in here!" I hollered.

"Why do I…..," she then stopped as she say May. "Wait….she's competing!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Gary asked as the guys stepped out of their rooms.

"May's competing in the gymnastics competition," Leaf said quickly as she sat on the couch with Misty.

"_So far May is in second place with getting 15.012 in vault and 15.735 in uneven bars. She is .821 points away from winning this if she places well on the balance beam and the floor exercise_."

Watching May on the balance beam was nerve-racking, she started out well but then when she did a 180 turn split, she slipped and fell off the bar before getting back up and finished the routine.

"_That routine was good, a few balance checks and that one fall, but the connections for the most part and the dismount were perfect. We'll have to see what the judges think Stanley_," Mindy said.

I watched May as she walked to a lady who put an arm over her shoulder as they walked to the chairs on the edge of the arena. She then stood waiting for her score.

May then put her head down in dejection, "A 13.665, that now bumps her to third place with a total of 44.412 behind Haley Hartwood with 46.201 and Jordan Marsh with 45.340. If she wants to win she's gonna have to score high on the floor exercise.

May then sat down waiting for her turn on the floor exercise. Finally after fifteen minutes, she was the last to finish up.

She walked from where the chairs to the mat, "_Even though Hailey fell on the last tumbling pass and wound up with a low score, she still holds that lead and May has to do a very high scored performance if she wants to grab the medal_," Mindy commented.

"_I have no doubt we are about to see the best May has to offer_," Stanley announced.

May did incredibly well, she was fluid in all her movements, did a lot of tough tumbling passes, stayed in bounds, and stuck the landings. The best part was that she was smiling the whole time and looked like she was having the time of her life. May took a deep breath to finish the last bit and then raced forward doing from a front flip to a round off to a back hand spring to a triple twist sticking the landing and then did a few fluid movements and froze with a smile on her face.

"_A front flip to a triple twist and she nailed it, I think that's the best performance on floor we've seen today_," Mindy said excitedly as May walked off to hug the lady from before.

"_I'm with you on that Mindy and now it's up to the judges_," Stanley commented.

May put on white sports pants and a sapphire blue jacket as she and the lady stood waiting looking up for about thirty seconds and then broke into a smile as she hugged the lady again.

"_A 15.6, that's the highest score for the floor exercise today but is it enough for May to surpass Haley and get the medal_," Stanley announced.

Everyone was looking at the score board, "_And it looks like it's a tie at 60.012 points for both Haley and May_," Stanley said surprised.

"_According to rules for tie breaking, the best total of the execution scores will determine the winner_," Mindy said firmly.

Come on May, the rest of us were on the edges of our seats. Paul wasn't, but I could tell that he was as nerve-racked as we were.

May then broke into a smile and cover her mouth and nose with her hands as she bent forward, "_May Maple has won the medal_," Stanley announced causing the girls I to scream while standing up and hugging each other before jumping and screaming excitedly.

* * *

(May's POV)

I couldn't believe I won, I actually won. I hugged Jenny like crazy before I walked up to the judges and they awarded me the medal.

"Congratulations on winning today's competition, we hope to see you in the preliminaries at the World Gymnastics Competition," a judge said as I looked at the medal that was hanging around my neck.

"Thank you," I said politely before walking back to Jenny who hugged me again.

"Congrats May, you did incredibly well, especially for only training for this in little over a month and a half," she said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement, "I still have a lot to work on, especially the balance beam."

"I know and we'll work on it. Right now, you should pack up and tell your brother and friends, I suspected you never told them what you were doing," she teased.

"I just wanted to be able to focus on the competition without having to feel peer pressure from people. But now that I'm used to the feeling again, I'm sure I'll have fans supporting behind me," I said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will, oh, practice for ballet and gymnastics is cancelled so you have the whole weekend to relax, but I expect to see you at 5:00 on Monday morning," Jenny said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I better change and get back, see you Monday," I called before heading to the locker room to shower and changed into the clothes I wore earlier.

I put everything away in my bag and clicked on my pokeball belt before I called out Gardevoir to have her teleport me back to my room. Once there, I returned her, put my bag on my bed, and stepped into the hallway to listen in.

"I can't believe May won, do you think she's been gone all the time because of practice," Dawn wondered.

I stepped out and leaned against the wall, "How else are you supposed to win something if you don't practice," I playfully retorted with a smirk causing everyone to turn around and look at me.

"May!" Dawn shouted as she tackled me in a hug along with the rest of the girls.

"Congrats on your win, you were awesome, for the part of the competition that we saw anyways," Misty complimented.

"Thanks, it was nerve racking but fun," I said with a smile as Drew kissed me in congratulations and gave me a rose.

"We should celebrate with fro-yo," Dawn said excitedly.

"I'm up for that," I said with a smile.

Soon we were sitting outside at the best frozen yogurt place called the Blue Piplup and I was explaining what had happened in the past month.

Suddenly Max was calling me on my poketch, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"_Before I explain, I congratulate you on your win and I knew you wanted to go back into gymnastics_," he said in a I-told-you-so tone.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Max, so what's the stich?"

"_There's a herd of Ariados attacking Azelea Town_," Max quickly explained.

"Got a ride for me?" I asked.

"_Should be right above ya_," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I noticed a helicopter and ended the call.

"But we just got here and you barely touched your fro-yo," Dawn complained.

"Sorry Dawn, but fro-yo for me is gonna have to wait, I'll see ya guys later," I called as I shot the grappling gun from my poketch at the helicopter and slid up, back to business as usual.


	34. Taking Down the Macargo Ring

**_February 27th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

Currently, I was walking back from ballet practice. I still found it hard to believe that I won my first gymnastics competition a little over a week ago after a two year break from not doing the sport. Before I was to go to the dorm, I was to see Jenny. She said she had something she wanted to tell me. I walked into the gym seeing her teach a younger class of gymnasts.

"Alright, that's enough practice for today, I'll see you next week," she said before walking over to me.

"You said you wanted to see me?" I asked.

She nodded, "I have to go to Sinnoh this week along with Lizzy for a family get together. We'd rather not go, but my mother is something else," she said with a shiver. "So ballet classes along with gymnastics classes are canceled until next week."

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised. I couldn't believe she said that, the lady who took no excuses at all for missing practice just canceled for the week.

She nodded again before turning seriously, "You better not be out of shape when we get back or you're in for a painful workout," she threatened.

I swallowed nervously while nodding vigorously causing Jenny to smile, "Good, I'll see you next week."

I nodded and turned to leave the studio, I swear that women's attitude does complete 180 sometimes. I walked back to the dorm to find a red dot on the door so I walked outside and climbed in through the window instead. The gang and I developed a system once Lance started to give the gang more missions. Red meant they were talking to him and it wasn't safe to enter. If there wasn't a dot, it meant that it was all clear.

"Any reason why we can't go on the mission?" Dawn asked.

"_Berlitz, the boys are capable of doing this mission themselves and you girls still have a lot of training to do_," he said sternly.

"I feel insulted," Misty muttered.

"Ditto," Leaf agreed.

"When will our ride arrive?" Paul asked.

"_In ten minutes, you'll come here to receive your disguises for undercover and then you'll be taken to your mission_," Lance said. "_Any other questions_?"

The room was silent, "_I'll see you boys shortly_," he said before the call ended.

I then stepped out into the room, "What was all that about?" I asked.

The girls looked ticked, "Lance gave us an uncover mission for a drug ring that has been circling the Johto region for some time now, we're to infiltrate it and bring it down from within," Drew explained.

"Is it the Macargo Ring?" I asked.

Everyone looked surprised, "Yea, but how did you know that?"

"Who do you think busted 'em in Olivine City?" I asked with a smirk.

"That was you?! How'd you do that, that's they're third biggest target for operating out of!" Gary said surprised.

I shrugged, "I originally went undercover to rescue the daughter of a businessman who got stuck with the crowd and couldn't leave. In the process of being drugged and then rescuing her, I managed to shut them down preventing them from spreading their ring into Hoenn. The second-in-command of the ring vowed revenge on me, I think he said he was gonna put a bullet in my brain or something like that."

"Geez, do all the people you put away make death threats at you?" Ash asked.

"Some do, some more deadly and perverted than others," I said with a shiver. "You guys better get ready since your ride will be here shortly."

They nodded and went to grab their pokemon, "It makes sense though that Lance didn't put you on the mission. The guys who operate the ring don't treat women kindly, I should know."

"I still feel insulted in a way," Misty complained.

The guys came back out into the common area just as the hover jet arrived outside of the balcony, "Be careful you guys," I said as I gave Drew a hug.

"Since when are we not," Drew teased.

I stared at him with a slight frown, "I mean it, these guys are dangerous, I should know."

Drew kissed me, "We'll be fine and should be back in a few days, stay out of trouble while we're gone," he teased.

I nodded as the girls hugged and kissed their respective boyfriends. The guys then walked onto the balcony and climbed up the rope ladder to the jet.

After the jet took off, we went back inside, "How long do you think it'll take for them to bust up the ring?" Dawn asked.

"Three to four days if they're carefully," Misty said. "But who knows, these kinds of missions vary all the time."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, the guys are some of the best agents in the agency, they'll get the job done," Leaf said.

As much as I had faith in the guys, I still couldn't help but worry. I sent a quick message to Max to quietly hack the communication lines of the Macargo Ring and to keep us posted, be safe you guys.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

After we arrived at headquarters, we were given our disguises. Wigs to hide our own hair since it stuck out along with colored contacts. After we changed into our outfits to fit in, Lance told us more information about the gang. The boss of the gang was Warren "Dagger" Branshaw, under him were four lieutenants named Vemon, Firecracker, Frostbite, and Hurricane. Their operation spread across the whole Johto region into Kanto, but the headquarters where most drug productions were done was in Goldenrod City. If we took down Goldenrod, we shut the rest down shortly after.

"Do you understand everything?" Lance asked.

We nodded, "Good, we'll teleport you outside of Goldenrod City, good luck," Lance said as he called out a Gardevoir and had her use Teleport.

Soon we found ourselves in the forest outside of the city so we began to walk, "So the place where we go to is a dance club?" Ash asked.

"Yea, from there we talk to the Vemon who oversees things in the club and tell him we want to join up," Gary said.

"If all goes well, we'll be fine. Then we'll start snooping around," I said.

We then walked the rest of the way in silence and soon found the club and went inside. It was dark with colored lights and loud music all around. I then spotted Venom in the corner booth with a body guard standing in front.

We made our way over and stopped in front of the guard, "We wanna talk to your boss," I said shortly.

He glared at us but didn't say anything, "It's alright, let them through," Venom said. "What can I do for you?"

"We heard you were looking for help with your 'business'," Paul said.

Venom nodded, "You've heard right, but I don't think you have what it takes to do it."

"We've got what it takes," Gary insisted.

"Alright, I'll put you to the test then. In fifteen minutes, a raid will strike a small warehouse where we make some of our merchandise. Help clear it out with my bud Rocky and take down the officers," he said slyly. "If you get everything out and take down the officers, then I'll take you to meet my boss."

"We'll do it," Paul said shortly.

Venom smirked evilly, "Good, the warehouse is a couple of blocks from here, Rocky," he shouted across the club causing him to walk to the table. "Take these new recruits with you when you go to the warehouse."

Rocky nodded in understanding, "Follow me," he said gruffly.

We then walked to the warehouse in silence. After we arrived, we started getting workers to start moving equipment and supplies out to another location. The police then arrived storming the building, but we were waiting for them. The guys and I called out our pokemon and started shouting commands, I internally winced as I watched officers get hurt, but we didn't have much choice.

When we were done, Rocky looked impressed, "Nicely done, let's get back to Venom."

We nodded as we walked back to the club where Rocky reported to Venom who looked impressed, "Nicely done, what are your names?"

"The name is Hemlock, that's Nightshade," I said pointing to Paul before gesturing to Gary and Ash. "Those two are Cobra and Monk."

Venom nodded and stood up, "Follow me."

We nodded as the four of us along with Rocky followed Venom behind a secret panel down a hallway to an office.

Venom knocked and then entered, "What is it?" Dagger asked annoyed from his desk.

"We have so new recruits that show promise," Venom explained briefly before Rocky told what we did causing Dagger to look interested.

"Hmm…..fine work," he said briefly. "Put these four with Rocky for now in overseeing production."

Venom nodded and we left the office, Venom left to go back to his booth while we followed Rocky to a huge warehouse where the drugs were being made.

I breathed a sigh of relief, we made it in, let's just hope all goes according to plan and we can bust these guys.

* * *

**_March 2nd (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The girls and I were currently eating lunch at our usual table. I looked around noticing the girls were a bit more quiet than usual and I didn't blame them. The guys had been gone for three days now and the waiting was nerve-racking. Max sent me constant reports about what was happening within the ring and so far, the guys were doing well as new recruits and showed promise.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore," Dawn finally complained.

"I feel ya, the salad is below its taste standards today," I agreed.

"That's not what I mean," she said annoyed. "I don't know if I can take the silence anymore."

Leaf nodded, "It is weird without the guys here. We're more quiet than usual, it's almost like we're turning into a bunch of Pauls."

"Hey losers, where are the hotties, we haven't seen them in a few days," Brandi said snootily as she and the drama queens walked up to us.

"We don't know where they are and can you stop calling them hotties. We're their girlfriends not you," Dawn retorted.

Francesca laughed, "That's a laugh, you look too small and cute to be a girlfriend especially since you got your hair cut. What are you, a little kid? You could never handle a man like Paul," she smirked.

"I agree," Veronica laughed. "And Leaf, you're too timid for Gary, always afraid he's gonna leave you. I'm surprised he hasn't dumped up for being so clingy."

"Nice one girls," Melina cheered. "And you Misty, you're too rough for sweet Ash. You don't have a bone of kindness in your body."

Oh no, all these comments made the girls look mad and ready to snap, "So why don't you all just let us have the guys. We know to treat men well and we'll give them something good."

Oh Mew, the girls snapped and attacked their nemesis causing onlookers to come over and start chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Soon the girls and the four drama queens were on the ground and covered in food. The teachers then came and broke everyone up, "All of you to the principal's office, NOW!" a teacher barked before looking at me in irritation. "That includes you."

I pointed to myself in surprise, "Me, but I didn't do anything!"

"Just go!" the teacher barked.

I grumbled as I picked up my stuff and walked to the main office with the girls and drama queens. When we got there Mr. Stone frowned, "I'll see you four first," he said sternly to the four drama queens.

The rest of us took seats waiting to be seen, "Stupid sluts," Dawn muttered.

"I know the drama queens are that, but we promised the guys that we'd stay out of trouble," I pointed out.

"I don't care, those idiots had it coming, I hope I broke her nose," Leaf huffed.

"I'm sure they're gonna have bruises all over and because of that, you're gonna get detention which means I'm gonna get detention," I complained.

The girls looked guilty, "Sorry about dragging you into this mess, but we had to teach those girls a lesson. I swear, our punishments for them never sinks into their skulls," Misty said annoyed.

"I second that," Dawn agreed before smiling evilly. "Can we prank them again."

I looked her in surprise, "Dawn, you just beat them up and you're gonna get stuck with detention, don't you think that's enough for today!"

She pouted, "I suppose, but they have a pranking coming," she grumbled.

We then heard the door open and the drama queens left the office smirking victorious, "Come in girls," Mr. Stone gestured.

We walked into his office and stood in front of his desk, "Haven't you girls learned anything this year, I swear there is a war going on that isn't backing down, what is going on?" he asked exasperated.

"The drama que ahem I mean the other girls have been crushing on our boyfriends for the past two years and are the heads of their fan clubs. Since we've always been good friends with the guys before we started dating, we kept getting harassed by them and they still do it making it hard not to retaliate," Leaf summed up.

Mr. Stone leaned forward while rubbing his temples, "Well this has got to stop, you almost started a school wide fight, but since you are some of the best students here. Instead of suspension, you have detention for two weeks starting Monday."

"WHAT!" we screeched. "But Mr. Stone…."

"No buts," he said sternly.

"I wasn't even involved!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm…..you do have a point. Fine, instead of detention after school, you'll work in the Pokemon Center," he agreed.

I was fine with that in a way, but how was I gonna do that if I had ballet after school.

"Now head to sixth period and if I hear anymore issues between you and the other girls, you all face suspension, possibly expulsion," he threatened.

We nodded in understanding and left for gym. We changed into our outfits and walked into the gym.

"Alright listen up, today we're doing heart rate monitors, so grab one and start running!" Mr. Richards barked.

I groaned, heart rate monitors were on the most tedious things to do in gym, why of all days did we have to do it today?

The girls and I went to grab one and then started to jog around the gym. Thankfully the drama queens decided to go elsewhere to theirs, thank Arceus.

"Sorry for dragging you in on getting punishment," Dawn said sadly.

"It's okay, I haven't helped out at the Pokemon Center in a while so this punishment will get me to do so. Unfortunately, I'm gonna be busy like crazy for the next two weeks though," I sighed.

"You're a tough cookie though, you'll get through it," Misty said.

I then saw a message coming from my poketch, it was a message from Max with an update on the Macargo ring. They said that they were suspicious of the guys because they were caught snooping around.

"What did Max say?" Leaf asked.

"The guys got caught snooping and the ring is now suspicious of them," I said causing the girls to look concerned.

"I hope they haven't blown it yet," Misty said worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't, they'll be fine," Leaf tried to say bravely.

For the rest of gym and battle/coordinating class, we all kept thinking about the guys. Once the bell rang, we met at our usual place, "You girls wanna train with our pokemon, it's been a while since we've done so," I said.

"Sure, we need a distraction to keep our minds off the guys," Misty agreed.

"Let's practice on the beach," Dawn said excitedly as she raced off.

I smiled, it was good to see her back to her bubbly mood and the rest of us soon followed her.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I grit my teeth in annoyance, thanks to Gary and Ash causing a small fuss, it got us caught making Rocky and Venom suspicious of us.

"Thanks for almost our cover," I hissed at the two.

"It was his fault," Gary and Ash whispered in retort as they both pointed to each other.

"Shut up you idiots, now that they're suspicious of us, we're gonna have to be more careful and it's gonna be harder to do our job," Paul whispered harshly.

"In a few minutes, Rocky will leave the room. Then it'll be our chance to slip by unnoticed and take photos of the evidence, then we'll scat," I whispered.

The other three nodded and we continued to do work until we saw Rocky leave, we then leapt into action and began to snoop again.

Rocky suddenly then returned with a friend of his and looked at us angrily, crap, "What are you doing?"

"Uh….organizing the drugs," Ash said hesitantly as he started to pick up bags of powder and place them down neatly.

I mentally face palmed, we're screwed, "Ariados use String Shot to capture these spies and Rocky grab some thugs," Venom said angrily.

Soon we were wrapped up and fell to the floor, "Such a shame you guys were good, but we don't take to kindly to agents poking their noses in our business," Venom snapped as he snatched my wig. "Teach these creeps a lesson and lock 'em up in the basement."

Soon we were beaten up and thrown down the stairs into the basement, I fell last landing on top of the others.

"Ugh," Gary groaned. "Now I know how May felt when she was kidnapped before Christmas, geez."

"Looks like we're busted, it doesn't help they destroyed our poketches," Ash said annoyed.

"Let's hope the girls figure out something bad had happened and they'll contact Lance," I said tiredly.

* * *

**_March 3rd (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I was sitting in history with Dawn and I was antsy, Max said that he lost connection in hacking the communications of the Macargo Ring and that it was gonna take a while for him to hack his way back in. So we were in dark as to whether the guys were okay or not. Normally I wouldn't be this antsy but since I've been captured by these thugs before, I knew how bad it was if you were caught.

The bell rang allowing Dawn and I left for the cafeteria, "Any word from Max?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head, "He's still working on hacking into their communications. In the meantime we're gonna just have to sit and wait."

We grabbed our food and went to sit with Misty and Leaf, "Any word from Max?" Leaf asked eagerly.

I shook my head, "As I told Dawn, it's gonna be a while for him to hack back in so we're gonna have to sit and wait."

"Ugh, this waiting is killing me, I hate it," Leaf grumbled as she placed her head on the table.

"One thing we can be thankful for is that the drama queens didn't show up today. At least we have peace from them," Misty sighed in relief.

I nodded in agreement as I continued to eat my spaghetti. I then received a message on my poketch from Max saying to come back to the dorm ASAP.

"We need to leave now," I said urgently as I stood up.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"We need to get back to the dorm now, Max probably has bad news," I said flatly as we dumped our food and raced to the dorm.

I pressed a button for the computer monitor to appear in the common area and Max's face appeared, "What's the bad news?" I asked flatly.

Max sighed, "_I finally got back into the communications lines and it's not good. The guys were discovered yesterday and they're in pretty bad shape. Some guy named Rocky boasted that he and some of his buddies roughed the guys up and that they are to starve and thirst like wretched Houndour_."

The girls and I gasped at the guys' harsh treatment, I was afraid this would happen, "So this means that they've been beaten up and they haven't had food or water in over a day?" I asked.

"_I'm guessing that's the case_," he answered.

"We better let Lance know so they can storm the place," Dawn said.

"No," I said flatly. "We're gonna rescue the guys and bring down this whole thing ourselves."

The girls looked at me like I was crazy, "May, that's impossible. Four girls can't do it by ourselves," Leaf argued.

"But you forget, we aren't four ordinary girls and we've got a few tricks and gadgets up our sleeves," I said with a smirk.

"But Lance said we'd be in trouble if we got involved," Dawn said fearfully.

"Ah, but I didn't make any such promise," I said slyly. "This is gonna be the biggest thing we've ever done and it's gonna take a few hours planning. We'll take down the headquarters and then take down the places in cities where they operate out of."

The girls looked at me with seriousness, "But May, how in the world are we gonna do all this?" Misty asked.

"We have Max to grab any info we need and then we'll place some calls to Officer Jennys all over the world," I explained. "For PHPA, is there anyone you can trust that's high in command?"

The girls looked at each other, "There's Clair, Lances' cousin, she's second-in-command under him, she can help us," Leaf said.

"Good, you catch all that Max?" I asked.

"_You bet, I've already started downloading a list of all places where they operate out of along with blueprints of the bigger places that they operate out of_," he reported.

"Good, we'll plan each part step by step. First we'll go to the headquarters and then take them down while rescuing the guys. We'll send them to the hospital and then we'll spread out individually to the different places and take them down with the help of PHPA and the police force."

"Can we do all this?" Dawn asked.

I nodded and smirked, "By the time we're done, the Macargo Gang won't know what hit them."

For the next five hours, we teleported to Max's command central and started planning with everyone who agreed to help with the plan. When we went over the list of places where the gang operated out of, we discovered that Sinnoh was untouched along with Hoenn, so that made things easier to just concentrate on Johto and Kanto.

"Alright, after we split up, Misty and Dawn, you'll take care of Kanto region. Dawn, you'll head the groups in Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island, Viridian City, and Vermillion City. Misty, you'll head the groups in Saffron City, Cerulean City, Celadon City, and Pewter City. Leaf and I will handle the Johto region. Leaf, you'll head the groups in Cherrygrove City, Azaela Town, and Cianwood City. I'll handle Blackthorn City, Mahogany Town, Ecruteak City, and Violet City," I explained.

The girls nodded in understanding and we started making plans with the different groups in the different cities. After we were done talking, Max set us up with multiple gadgets and Dawn gave us outfits that consisted of a cropped black shirt with ¾ quarter inch sleeves and tan cargo pants. Once we changed, dyed our hair black, and put on our earbud communicators, we grabbed everything and were teleported by Gardevoir to the outside of the warehouse in the shadows.

"_Alright, you have a short period to make it onto the roof starting…now_!" Max called.

The girls and I shot our grappling guns toward the top and quickly slid up to the top where were found a helipad and the entrance to the roof. We found the door locked with a passcode lock, no surprise there. I grabbed a comb out of one of my pockets and put it in between the crack of the door. It unfolded and I pressed a few buttons activating it so it could unlock the door.

I put the comb away and we slipped onto the dark staircase and shut the door, "_Okay, I'm only gonna be able to turn off the security cameras for a short period to avoid suspicion_," Max warned.

"Got it," I whispered.

I looked into the hallway and saw some thugs walking around, "Alright, time flush out the rats," I said with a smirk.

The girls and I put on gas masks and started to through a few smoke bombs filled with sleep powder into rooms to make people fall asleep. We ran down the hall to the next floor and did the same. When we reached the second floor; thugs noticed us and called out there pokemon to attack.

I sighed, "Guess we're gonna have to do things the hard way."

I called out Blaziken who used Flamethrower to knock out the pokemon. I returned him as the girls and I continued to throw smoke-sleep powder bombs into rooms.

The first floor was gonna be the hardest because there were so many people, so it was gonna get dicey. We burst into the hall and started attacking thugs while throwing bombs around the hall and different rooms.

About two-thirds of the thugs flew asleep before a pokemon used Gust to clear it. I called out Lucario and Blaziken before we ran forward and started attacking people. By this time we were getting a little tired from the constant running. After I knocked the last thug out with a punch to the face, I noticed that the guys in charge weren't here.

"Did you halt the communications line from preventing any word of this from coming out?" I asked Max.

"Yea, but I don't know how long I can keep it up so you're gonna have to move fast," he warned.

Soon PHPA agents and law enforcement stormed into the building and started to arrest the sleeping thugs.

"We'll take care of the basement, cover this floor and the three above," I told Officer Jenny as I returned Blaziken and Lucario.

"Will do May, good luck," she called as the girls and I ran out for the stairs that led to the basement.

Once we reached the door, I silently used my laser lipstick to cut the lock silently to open the door. We crept down the stairs and found the boys tied up looking really beat up and pale with Dagger along with his four second-in-command ready to give punishment.

"I'll ask you once again, who do you work for?!" Dagger yelled at Paul.

He didn't say anything causing him to receive a kick in the ribs by Frostbite, "He's not gonna tell you anything," Dawn said angrily as we stepped into the light causing the guys to look shocked and relieved while Venom smirked along with Dagger.

"Hmm….…mind telling me who you are?" Frostbite asked slyly.

Dawn stepped forward so that she was four feet away from Dagger and smirked, "The only thing you need to know is that my name is troublesome."

She then kicked him in between the legs causing him to fall on his knees in pain and then punched him in the face.

The guys look in surprise at Dawn's behavior especially Paul. Misty and Leaf then attacked Hurricane and Firecracker leaving me to deal with Venom.

"Ah, May Maple we meet once again, I still need to put a bullet in your…..," he started to say but was cut short because I pulled out a taser and tased him causing him to shake and pass out.

"Yea creep, like your gonna do that," I said as I kicked his side.

"You girls are gonna pay for that," Dagger threaten as he grabbed Dawn from behind and put a gun to her head.

We froze but we were shocked because Dawn started to laugh creepily, "Like you're gonna kill me bastard," she said as she leaned her head forward before throwing it back hard at his nose causing him to lose his grip and stumble back. She then turned around and did a roundhouse kick to his side, and finally punched him in the face hard knocking him out.

She then gripped her hand in pain, "Great I think I busted my hand," she whined.

"I think you went a little overboard there," I commented as we all sweat-dropped.

She shook her head, "The bastard had it coming. Come on, we have to free the guys."

We rushed over to them and cut 'em out of the String Shot, Drew tried to talk but I shushed him, "Don't talk, just drink this," I said as I handed him a small bottle with water tainted with Oran Berry while the girls did the same.

The guys regained enough strength to walk some and stood up, "Thanks girls, at least this nightmare is over," Drew strained to say.

I kept my mouth shut along with the girls; we promised that we wouldn't tell the guys that we were still taking down sites the gang operated from in other cities. Slowly, we helped the guys outside to where an ambulance was waiting, "We'll be back shortly," I said gently before we kissed our respective boyfriend's cheeks and walked away to Clair who was waiting for us.

"Good work girls, now to finish up this mess. Here are some Gardevoirs to help you out," she said as she handed Leaf, Misty, and Dawn a pokeball, "I'll keep in touch with you from here, good luck."

We then teleported to our different locations and started to get to work.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

Ugh, my hand is killing me. I spoke to the law enforcement as I arrived in Fuchsia City and now I was currently on top of the warehouse making my way inside. Like in Goldenrod City, I put on my gas mask and started to throw smoke-sleep powder bombs in the hallways and rooms. When I reached the ground floor, I was suddenly hit with a bullet. Thankfully it only gazed my arm avoiding major injury.

I used my uninjured arm to call out Piplup, Buneary, and Quilava. We started to attack the grunts and one by one they fell.

I pressed a button on my poketch to contact the Officer Jenny, "The building is secure, you can come in and make the arrests."

"Thanks for the help Dawn, good luck with the rest," she called before she ended the call.

I returned my pokemon and called out Gardevoir to teleport me to the next city, I hope the girls are doing okay.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

I was currently fighting my way through the warehouse in Cerulean City. Thankfully, the warehouse in Saffron City was small and didn't take that much time to shut it down. The one here was a different story, it was huge with five floors. It made me mad just to think that this huge place was selling drugs in my city, these creeps are gonna pay.

I punched a guy in the face before going to the third floor and start the whole process all over again. Suddenly, I felt a huge force of energy and heat causing me to crash into a wall. By the time I snapped out of it, the hall was on fire and I had a few burns covering me. Where did that explosion come from? I ran to the stairs and went down to the next floor to see people running trying to escape.

I quickly took off my gas mask as I pressed a button on my poketch to contact Officer Jenny, "An explosion happened somewhere on the third floor and the fire has spread to the second and possibly fourth. Call the fire department along with the gym leaders," I shouted.

"_Will do Misty_," Officer Jenny said quickly before she started barking orders and ended the call.

I put the gas mask back on and started to help locate survivors, even if these guys are creeps, they don't deserve to die this way.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

So far everyone was going according to plan and I shut down the warehouses in Cherrygrove City and Azelea Town, the one in Cherrygrove was small and the one in Azelea Town was fairly big. I was currently fighting grunts in Cianwood City which to be honest, the warehouse was super tiny. I just knocked out the last grunt and called to notify Officer Jenny that it was safe to come in and arrest the thugs.

As I ended the call, I saw one coming in from Misty, "_Leaf, are you done with your cities and are you okay_?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes and I'm fine, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"_An explosion happened starting a huge fire in the warehouse in Cerulean City. I'm almost done helping people get out, but I don't think I can handle two more cities. Can you cover Pewter City, I'll handle Celadon City_," she said.

"You got it," I said quickly and ended the call.

I called out Gardevoir and had her teleport me to Officer Jenny in Celadon City, "What you are doing here and where's Misty?" she asked.

"Misty is helping people escape a fire in Cerulean City and she doesn't have enough energy to take down two more cities so I'm stepping in place of her," I said quickly before climbing to the top of the building and entered through the roof entrance.

I started to throw bombs into the rooms and hallways by the time I reached the ground floor and everyone was asleep. Suddenly the building began to shake and a huge hole appeared in the ceiling with stuff started to fall through. I tried to run out of the way, but it was no use. I was pelted with shards of glass from broken breakers and equipment from higher floors. I tried to run, but tripped and something fell on my leg. I tried to move, but collapsed from loss of energy.

* * *

(May's POV)

I just finished taking down the warehouse in Violet City and Officer Jenny was starting to arrest the sleeping thugs.

Surprising through the whole ordeal, I hardly suffered a scratch. I stepped away and talked to Max, I was worried about the girls because I hadn't heard from them in a while.

"Max, what is the status for everything?" I asked.

"_All warehouses have been shut down and a few deaths came about from the fire in Cerulean City and the building starting to collapse in Celadon City_," he said.

"What's the status of everyone?" I asked anxiously.

Max sighed, "_The guys are in critical condition. As for the girls, they have also been in the ICU along with the guys. Dawn suffers a broken hand, along with a bullet grazing the same arm and a bullet hit her thigh causing serious muscle damage. Misty suffered a ton of dangerous burns, some smoke inhalation, and exhaustion. Leaf suffered tons of cuts when a lot of broken glass shards fell on her, she also broke her leg and lost a lot of blood so she will be needing a lot of stitches_," Max said quietly.

I stood there stunned, it wasn't fair, how did I not get any injuries, but my friends did, "Are they all at the same hospital?" I strained to ask.

"_Yea, they were teleported to the hospital in Lilycove City. Right now they're undoing going surgery, scans, or both_," he reported.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll finish up things here before I go check on everyone."

"_Okay May, do you want me to alert everyone's families_?" he asked.

"No, it'll cause a lot of panic, I'll tell everyone once the gang is in recovery," I said.

"_Okay May, good luck_," he said before he signed off.

I teleported to Goldenrod City where Clair was, "Good work May, you and the girls did well. PHPA and the law enforcement will take care of everything, go check up on my agents," she said gently.

"Do you think Lance is gonna kill me?" I asked hesitantly.

Clair shook her head, "No, he'll be mad, but he can't come after you. I'll make sure everyone isn't punished by him either, we've been trying to shut down this drug ring for years, so he won't stay mad for too long since we finally shut them down."

I nodded before I had Gardevoir teleport me to the hospital in Lilycove City, "Thanks so much for all the teleporting, take a good long rest," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

I walked up to the counter to find a nurse typing on her computer, "Hi, are the seven PHPA agents that were transferred here still in surgery?" I asked.

She did some typing on her computer, "Yes, they'll be in surgery for at least a few more hours. Misty Waterflower is in recovery right now, would you like me to take you to her?"

I nodded and I followed her to a private wing of the hospital that looked really nice, "Thanks," I told the nurse before I walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Misty as I sat next to her bed.

"Everything burns," she said quietly before coughing a little.

I handed her a cup of water, "Thanks," she said weakly.

I nodded, "Try not to talk, it'll hurt your throat if you do," I said gently.

From the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was worried about the others causing me to sigh, "Everyone is in surgery for one reason or another so it's hard to say how everyone is," I said quietly as I noticed her trying to keep her eyes open. "Get some rest, I'll wake you up when everyone else gets here."

She finally nodded off and starting breathing lightly. Suddenly the idea of trying to use my healing abilities struck me, if it could work on pokemon why not people? I stood over her and raised my hands a few inches above her and focused my aura. I then felt power come to me and I moved my hands slowly over her body healing her some. I then collapsed in the chair from lack of energy and fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later hearing the sound of rolling wheels, I lifted my head up to see that they were rolling Leaf's bed in a few feet from Misty's. Leaf was sleeping with an IV in, her leg in a cast, a bandage on her head, and multiple stitches. Just like with Misty, I stood over her and healed her partially. My healing was doing its work internally not so much as externally. By the time I finished, I felt wiped out. I decided to go back to sleep in the chair next to Misty since the others would be brought in much later during the night.

* * *

**_March 4th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I slowly started to wake up to feel someone nudging me. I turned to see that it was Misty who was shaking me.

"Morning sleepy head," she said tiredly.

I yawned and looked around the room to see both Misty and Leaf awake with the others still sleeping, "How are you feeling?" I asked both girls with a yawn.

"We feel a little better, but still beat up some. Dawn and the guys must have it terrible. I woke up when some nurses were saying there were complications with Dawn's surgery. She took quite a hit from that bullet," Leaf said weakly.

I nodded, "I still find it unfair that you guys took it hits and I came out unharmed," I said sadly.

"It's just how things happened May, you can't do anything about it," Misty pointed out.

I nodded, "But let's see if I can help."

I then did another healing session on both Misty and Leaf before collapsing in the chair next to Misty's bed.

"Don't kill yourself in the process of healing us, we don't need you down for the count," Leaf scolded.

"Sorry, but I want to help in some way, at least it'll help you heal faster," I argued.

"Stop arguing, you're so loud," Dawn complained sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm sore and tired," she said flatly. "But the guys have it worse. Dehydration, a bunch of broken bones, and internal bleeding, they're lucky that their broken ribs didn't puncture any internal organs."

I nodded in agreement, "They're gonna here for a while at least a week. You guys will probably be here a few days to almost a week."

"What are we going to do what detention?" Leaf asked.

"I'm sure everything will straighten itself out. Right now it's Saturday and it's two days til school, so just relax for now," I said calmly.

"What are you girls talking about?" Drew asked weakly causing the girls and I to find the guys starting to wake up.

I walked over and sat next to him, "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired and sore like crap," he complained.

"Same goes for me, those stupid jerks. Nice work on taking them down, now care to fill us in why you're injured?" Gary asked.

I sighed, "I'll do the talking. After we rescued you guys, we split up to take down warehouses in cities all over the Kanto and Johto region. In the process in Cerulean City, an explosion went off causing Misty to suffer multiple burns, she started to save people causing some smoke inhalation and for her burns to get worse. Then she took down another warehouse in Pewter City and collapsed from exhaustion. Dawn suffered her broken hand, got gazed by a bullet on the same arm, and then suffered a shot to the thigh causing a ton of problems. Leaf suffered from a bunch of glass shards falling on her, a broken leg, and a possible concussion," I explained. "But the Macargo ring is now busted up and all the thugs are in jail or prison."

"But you're unharmed?" Drew asked.

"Yes," I spat. "I'm the one who is unharmed by this crap."

"May stop beating yourself up for pete's sake. What happened happened, you can't do anything about it," he said gently.

I smiled softly as I gently took hold of his hand, "I guess you're right. I suppose it's a good thing I'm fine, who else is gonna keep your lives from getting miserable in here for the next few days," I teased.


	35. Gems, Nightmares, & Goodbyes

**_March 10th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

Can I pass out yet, this week is killing me.

Currently I was running from ballet to the hospital to drop off Misty's notebook, somehow it wound up in my gym bag. So far the only person out of the hospital was Misty. She was released Monday completely healed from the burns thanks to my healing and a whole bunch of rest. Leaf was to be released today after she got her stitches out. Meanwhile, the others were still stuck in recovery, the guys had a few busted ribs and some arms and legs fractured so they weren't moving. Dawn was almost healed but was going through therapy to help get her muscle back into shape.

I finally reached the room everyone was in exhausted. The guys were sitting up in their beds along with Dawn and Leaf while Misty sat in a chair that was between Dawn's and Leaf's beds.

"Lin, what are you doing here, don't you have gymnastics practice?" Misty asked surprised.

"You're notebook was in my bag," I panted tiredly as I gave it to her.

"So that's where it went, thanks Lin," she said before looking concerned. "Did you run all the way here?"

I nodded as I was catching my breath, "For the most part, I don't have a lot of spare time."

"May, have you not been getting enough sleep again?" Leaf asked concerned.

I sighed, "I don't have time, I'm up at 4:15 AM for practice and I finish homework around 11:00 to 11:30 PM."

"May, you need your sleep, you're gonna crash and burn otherwise," Drew said sternly.

"I know that, but I can't play hooky for practice, school, or detention and you know the school's homework policy, late homework also gets you another detention," I pointed out.

Suddenly my poketch started to beep with a call from Jenny. I pressed a button to accept to see an annoyed Jenny.

"MAYBELLE MAPLE, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU NOT AT PRACTICE YET?!" she screamed at me causing me to wince along with everyone else.

"I had to stop by the hospital real quick to drop something off," I explained tiredly.

"That's no excuse, you have a competition coming up in three days. Now since you're late, you're gonna practice an extra thirty minutes today and an extra hour tomorrow," she said sternly. "NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

She then ended the call and I sighed, "May, are you okay?" Dawn asked in concern.

I sat on the floor focusing on my aura and tried to release in a shape, but I couldn't focus because the pain was too intense and it felt like releasing my aura didn't help at all. As if the pain was stemming from the huge source of power that strikes me now and again.

"I don't have time for this," I quickly muttered in pain as I stood up and grabbed my gym bag.

"May, if you're not well you shouldn't go," Leaf said worriedly.

"I don't have a choice," I said flatly as I ran out only to run into the door frame and then out of the hospital towards the gym.

* * *

**_March 11th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I was walking back from ballet feeling sore and tiredly. I didn't have the energy to do anything, I just wanted to go back to the dorm and crash. When I got there I didn't see Leaf or Misty, guess they must have gone to visit everyone else at the hospital.

I lay on my bed ready to fall asleep when I heard beeping and saw that Max was calling me, "Hey Max…*yawn*….what's the stich?"

Max looked concerned, "_Are you okay May_?"

"Not really, but what's up?" I asked again tiredly.

"_It's that time again, except it was Professor Ivy's lab that was hit_," he said quickly.

I mentally sighed, it had to be now of all times, "Alright Max, you have a ride for me?" I asked.

"_Yea, Winona will meet you at the airport_," he said before looking worried. "_Are you sure you're up for it_?"

I nodded, "Yea, no one else is in condition to go and I'm gonna have to find the next gem anyways."

Max stilled looked uneasy but eventually came around, "_Okay, good luck May_."

He ended the call and I changed into my mission outfit along with a swimsuit just in case along with a few gadgets. I left the dorm and rocket skated to the airport to Winona by her plane. We then took off and were soon flying over the ocean. I took the time to take a short nap after I messaged Misty saying what was up.

I woke up a few hours later to find Winona shouting to me, "We're right over the island, you ready?" she hollered.

I quickly double checked my equipment, "Yea, you can drop me off," I shouted back.

She then flipped the plane so I could fall out and start falling towards the island. After I landed, I walked to lab to find Professor Ivy's three assistants, Hope, Charity, and Faith, standing outside.

"Thanks goodness you could come, the lab's a total mess," Faith complained.

"Can you figure out who did it?" Charity asked.

I nodded, "The person who wrecked your lab is Domino from Team Rocket. I'll look around to see if she left anything behind."

I then called up Max through my earbud communicator as the trio walked back inside, "Max, did Professor Ivy scan in the map?"

"_Yea, I've attached it to the other two pieces and did a topography scan. It's strange, I'm not coming up with a lot options, the computer is having a hard time finding a match now_."

I frowned in puzzlement, "Show me the map."

Soon a holographic image appeared showing the three pieces together making it look like a backwards L. I then noticed strange triangle points, "Try setting the scan so that it recognizes the triangles as mountains."

"_I'll do that May. In the meantime, see if Domino left anything behind_," he said before signing off.

I walked into the lab to see Professor Ivy picking up papers, she looked up and smiled tiredly, "Thanks for coming May, let me show you where I kept the map."

I followed her as she walked down a hall to a small room with filing cabinets and papers scattered all over the floor. I put on my infrared sunglasses and started to sweep the place, typical burn marks and a black tulip on the floor, she's starting to mess with us.

"No luck Max, how about you?" I asked.

"_I'm not sure yet, the scan is still going, you ready to find the gem_?" he asked.

"Yea, just give me a second," I said as I walked a couple hundred feet away to a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. "You can send them to me now."

A few seconds later the gems appeared in a small box, I took them out and laid them in front of me before I began to try concentrating. As always, I felt a surge of power as I saw the gem being a blue sapphire surrounded by a small ball of air in the middle of the ocean, before my view zoomed out and I saw a small island in the middle of the Orange Islands. I then snapped out of it and fell on my butt.

"Why does this always have to be painful," I muttered as I stood up.

"_Did you find where the gem was_?" Max asked.

"Yea, can you bring up a map of the Orange Islands?" I asked.

So a holographic map appeared my poketch and I immediately found the island. It was northeast of Fairchild exactly in the middle of the archipelago.

"The gem is located on a small island in the middle of the archipelago, northeast of Fairchild. I'm gonna ride Dragonair over there," I said quickly as I threw her pokeball.

"_Okay May, be careful_," he said worriedly.

I then flew on Dragonair to the island to find that it was about a mile big and I saw a cave nearby close to the sea. I guided Dragonair to the cave and got off her to walk slowly inside where I saw a stalagmite that had a weird symbol on it. I walked over to it and pushed it causing it to tilt forward making the cave shake. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling so I quickly ran out of the cave as it continued to shake. I dove onto the sand to avoid a boulder where Dragonair then wrapped herself around me protectively. I slowly stood up and saw that the cave had grown slightly and became a cove with the ocean pouring inside.

I walked to the wall where a hole showed empty spots to place the gems, I took them out of there box and placed them in the empty holes causing another riddle to appear.

_To find the precious jewel and overcome confusion_

_You must swim to the bottom and notice the illusion_

_Beware this final test will show you not one but two_

_And in order to live you must find the light inside you_

Okay…..I'm officially confused, what the heck is this supposed to mean, it doesn't make any sense. I shook my mind of the riddle and focused on the gems mysterious energy to find the sapphire.

I grabbed a breathing device and took off my clothes so they didn't get wet, good thing I had a gut feeling that I'd need a swimsuit. I walked to the cave and saw that it was deep. I jumped in to see that it was huge down here and kept swimming toward the bottom to see the gem in a small air bubble. I put my hand inside but quickly pulled it out because the bubble was burning hot like flames.

Was this the illusion, that it was this simple, but it's protected by something hot, like fire…of course, the pattern! The gem being surrounded by its opposite…..wait…..water has a type advantage over fire, I'm confused.

I waited a minute before I stuck my hand into the bubble again. My hand hurt like hell but I finally grabbed the gem and pulled my hand out causing the bubble to disappear, that wasn't so bad. Then I noticed in place of the bubble was a purple amethyst. Wait…this can't be right, why are there two gems here? I picked up the amethyst and was suddenly hit with a blast of black fog causing me to feel weak and pass out, what is…..happening...

* * *

**_March 13th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Leaf's POV)

"Talk about a rough day back at school," I said tiredly as Misty and I left detention.

Misty nodded in agreement, "Tons of people must have been asking about your leg being in a cast."

I sighed, "You have no idea, it was annoyed to have repeat myself over and over and over and over and…."

"I get the point," Misty quickly said. "I wonder how May's doing. I'm worried about her, she goes on a mission to find a gem, finds two instead and winds up unconscious in the middle of a cove."

"I'm confused as to why May found two gems instead of one, shouldn't the piece of map be found before the last gem is found?" I asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense to me either, let's stop by the hospital real quick and give everyone their homework then we'll come back and check on May," Misty suggested.

"I'm up for that, sorry for making the walk much slower," I said tiredly.

"It's okay Leaf, take your time, Mew knows that using crutches all the time is painful and slow," Misty said gently.

I nodded, "You have no idea. My arms are sore and my armpits are killing me," I complained.

"Well, we'll be at the hospital soon enough. I wonder how Dawn's been doing being stuck with the guys?" Misty wondered.

I laughed, "Hopefully she didn't drive 'em up a wall, you know how she gets chatty at times," I said knowingly.

Misty laughed as we continued making our way to the hospital. About ten minutes later, we reached the room everyone was staying in to see Dawn chatting up a storm and the guys looked tired.

"You've finally come, save us from the chatter box," Gary begged me as I sat down.

"Gee, thanks Gary," Dawn pouted.

"No offense troublesome, but you've talked too much for the past day," Paul said annoyed.

"Where's May?" Drew asked.

Misty and I looked at each other hesitantly. We hadn't seen everyone since Saturday afternoon so they didn't know what happened.

"She's sleeping," I finally said.

"She's…..sleeping," Drew said flatly.

"For the second day in a row," Misty finished.

"What, why is she sleeping two days in a row?" Dawn asked concerned.

I sighed, "On Saturday, May got a call from Max that Professor Ivy's lab was broken into. She investigated and found the location of the fifth gem, but she found not one but two. Then Max called Misty saying that May was found unconscious in the cove she was investigating and that her pokemon pulled her out of the water. Misty then went to bring her back to the dorm and she hasn't woken since then," I explained.

"Wait, May found two gems in the same place, but that doesn't make any sense, it doesn't fit the pattern at all. Ugh, my head hurts," Dawn complained.

"Now you know what we've been suffering for the past four hours," Paul huffed.

Suddenly a beeping noise was coming from Misty's poketch making her eyes widen and she pressed a button starting a call with Max, "What do you mean she's competing, she's in no condition to do so!" Misty said surprised/angry causing all of us to be surprised.

"I don't believe it either Misty, but apparently she's in first place by a .04 of a point," Max said eagerly.

Misty ended the call as I grabbed the TV remote and found the TV channel showing the competition, the camera zoomed up on May as she was at the end of the runway.

"_Well Mindy, May has been doing well in this competition, if she can place high on the vault, she's guaranteed a medal_," an announcer commented.

I then noticed May tense up almost like she had one of her attacks, talk about bad timing. May then waved her hand to signal to the judges before she started running down the runway, she did a round off into a back hand spring to twist, but it looked off and she landed on her knees which caused us to cringe in pain.

"_Ooo….that's gonna cause a lot of pain in her feet Stanley and with her not being able to land that vault, she wouldn't be given a score_," Mindy said worriedly.

May then walked off to the side where Jenny started to attend her feet. I was worried because you could see May's eyes, they looked dulled and it was creepy. Her eyes started to water but it looked like she was refusing to cry. In the end after ten more gymnasts, Brandi's cousin, Hailey Hartwood, won the medal for the competition.

We were all crushed by how May did; I wonder if I was the only one that noticed May's eyes.

* * *

(May's POV)

I changed out of my leotard into a pair of black yoga pants and a red and white tie dye t-shirt. The loss didn't bother me, it was the sudden boosts in power that I was feeling. It happened a lot throughout the day and was making me tired trying to not let it out. I also kept suffering nightmares as I slept, that the powers I had were killing and hurting everyone I loved and that the man who killed my parents kept attacking and trying to hurt me.

I grabbed my stuff before I called out Gardevoir and teleported me back to the dorm. I was drained in so many ways and I didn't feel like facing anyone. I quickly made some supper along with some tea. As I sat at the table eating, Misty and Leaf came in.

"May are you okay?" Leaf asked concerned as she hobbled over to me.

"I'm fine, just tired," I said quietly.

Misty kept staring at me which was making me feel uncomfortable, "Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No, it's your eyes, they've lost their brightness and look dull," she said concerned.

"Huh, I didn't notice," I said tiredly as I carried my stuff to the sink before walking to my room. I sat on my bed trying to stay awake while gripping my bandanna and holding my key necklace, but eventually I fell asleep around midnight totally exhausted. What I didn't know was that I was in for a rough ride.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

I watched as May walked to her room, Leaf mentioned after the competition that May's eyes looked dull and I didn't notice at first, but after seeing her just now, I was worried. May looked more beat up than anything.

"I take it you're worried about her," Leaf said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, "Something's not right, her eyes are somewhat creeping me out along with these attacks she's having, I don't like it," I said concerned.

"I don't either, but what can we do? May's shut herself out, she won't tell us anything," Leaf said sadly.

"I just hope she'll come to her senses soon. Actually…do you mind if we have Max over?" I asked.

"I don't mind, I think it'd be a good idea for someone to watch over her since no one's really here," Leaf agreed.

I then called up Max on my poketch, "Hey Max, you mind stay here for a few days?" I asked.

He looked confused/concerned, "_Why_?"

I sighed, "We're worried about May and since we're hardly around these days, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her."

"Yea, I'll be over in a few minutes," he said quickly before sighing off.

Just like he said, he popped up in the common area a few minutes later. I grabbed a blanket and a spare pillow from my room and set them on the couch.

"You don't mind babysitting your sister?" Leaf asked.

He shook his head, "I don't mind and someone has to do it, she's been pushing herself too hard these days and her eyes look dull. If she doesn't calm down soon, I fear the worst," he said quietly.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Let's hope she'll get better soon, we're probably over worrying for nothing."

Max gave a small smile, "Maybe you're right."

"Night Max, we'll see ya in the morning," Leaf said as she and I walked to our room.

After we finished some last minute homework, Leaf and I finally crawled into bed before I instantly fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

I was sleeping peacefully until a short scream woke me up with a panic. I looked at my clock to see that it was 2:30 AM. I heard the scream again causing Leaf to sit up in fright, "What was that?" she asked scared.

"It sounded like May," I said as I fully woke up and ran to her room.

I saw May tossing and turning covered in a sweat, "May wake up," I said trying to shake her awake.

"No, stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you," she said scared as she jumped out of bed away from me. I looked at her in shock, her eyes were milky white as if she was blind.

"May calm down, you're not hurting me," I said calmly walking towards her.

"Please stay away from me," she said as she pushed past me and burst down the hall. I quickly went to May's pokeballs and called out Beautifly, "Follow me!" I shouted as I ran out of the room towards the common area to find Leaf having called out Espeon and having her use Psychic on May.

"Stay away from me," May cried as tears fell down her face. Suddenly she broke out of Espeon's Psychic and ran to the sliding door trying to make it to the balcony.

"Beautifly stop her with String Shot," I shouted quickly.

Beautifly did as I asked as Max ran out of the room and came back with Blaziken, Lucario, and Gardevoir.

We ran over to May who stopped tossing and turning but her tears didn't stop flailing around, "Lucario, Gardevoir, can you tell us what's wrong with May?" Max asked scared.

Lucario raised a paw over her as his flaps levitated while Gardevoir held her hand out and closed her eyes. They both stopped with their faces looking grim and sad, "Gardevoir garde gar voir gardevoir," Gardevoir said sadly.

Espeon then told Leaf who looked scared, "We need to take May to the hospital now! The stress on her body is causing the organs to overwork, if we don't do something, she'll burn herself out."

I quickly ran to our room and grabbed a hoodie for myself and Leaf, "Gardevoir, can you teleport us all to the ER?"

She nodded and soon we appeared with Blaziken carrying May, "Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Please help us, my sister is suffering a panic attack that's overstressing her body, we need help," Max said as his eyes started to tear up.

The nurse pressed a button, "We have a situation here, bring a gurney."

Soon some nurses and doctors came out and took May from Blaziken before placing her on the gurney and taking her back through the double doors.

"It will be a while before the doctor can tell you what's happening, please have a seat in the waiting area," the nurse said gesturing to the right.

"Thank you," I said quietly as we walked over to the waiting room. Max tried to return May's pokemon but only managed to return Beautifly, the others refused to leave. Blaziken started to pace while Lucario tried to meditate. Gardevoir sat quietly while Leaf took the couch and Max and I took chairs perpendicular to her.

Max sighed as he placed his head in his hands, "I knew something was wrong with May but not this, why her of all people," he said trying not to cry.

I leaned over to pull him into a side hug causing him to start crying, "She'll be okay Max, she will."

* * *

(May's POV)

_Why does the same nightmare repeat over and over. I was filled with power, but I couldn't control it. Flames shot out catching fire to anything it touched, then water spouted out of my hands and hit innocent people nearby._

_"That's right May, use your power for destruction, you can't control it, it's uncontrollable," an evil voice said slyly._

_The scene would change to show all my pokemon and everyone I cared about circling around me throwing insults at me while my pokemon threw attacks at me._

_"Nothing can be done. You're weak, pathetic, you can't do anything to help anyone only to destroy and kill," the evil voice chuckled._

_"No, I help everyone I can, I don't hurt anyone," I argued feebly._

_"I don't see that," the evil voice said as the scene changed to show me throwing a fire attack at Max._

_"MAX!" I cried in warning._

_He dodged most of the attack but got singed at the end. With every scene playing over and over, it grew a little darker._

_"That's right May, soon you will be filled with the darkness and no one can save you. You're weak and all alone, you can't help but destroy everything and everyone you care about," the evil voice said._

_"No," I said in a whisper as I continued to watch the scenes unfold in front of me._

_"There's nothing you can do, just watch the endless suffering," the voice said again._

_I curled into a ball as the scene of everyone throwing insults at me replayed all over again, someone….please…..help me._

* * *

(Misty's POV)

Eventually we all got a few hours' sleep, I woke up around 5:30 AM and saw a doctor walking toward me, "Are any of you family to May Maple?" he asked.

"I am," Max said sleepily as he woke up.

"We've finished doing tests and scans on your sister and I'm afraid I don't have good news. The continuous stress on her body is causing her organs and mind to overwork. We've done scans to show that certain functions have started to shut down one of them being her eyes," he said grimly causing tears to fall down Max's face.

"We've hooked her up to monitors and we've tried to wake her up, but she seems to be locked in a deep sleep that's she's unable to wake up from. If your sister doesn't relax soon, I fear she only has a few more hours to live, I'm sorry," he said. "I'll show you to her room, I suggest you prepare to say your final good byes."

Tears began to fall down our faces while Blaziken and Lucario looked grave. We followed the doctor down to May's room which was a few doors from the room the gang was recovering in. We saw her hooked up to a bunch of monitors and tubes, she looked pale and lifeless, it was scary.

"What did she do to deserve this not once but twice," Max cried as he took a chair next to her and held her hand.

"I don't know Max, all we can do is hope and pray that Arceus is watching her," Leaf strained to say as she wiped her tears.

"We'll give you a minute," I said quietly as I left the room with Leaf into the hallway.

"How are we going to explain to everyone that she's dying, I don't know if I can tell them," Leaf said with tears threatening to spill over again.

"Leaf, they deserve to know as much as we do, we'll sit in their room until they wake up," I said quietly as I gave her a quick hug.

"You're right," she agreed quietly as we silently walked into the gang's room to see everyone sleeping.

Leaf took a chair next to Gary while I took one next to Ash. Pikachu raised his head sleepily at me and then became alert as he saw me.

"Pika pikachu?" he asked as he walked up to me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Pikachu," I said quietly as I pet his head. "Go back to sleep."

For the next half hour, I sat there with my arms and head on Ash's bed thinking about how I first met May, the letter she gave me after I was kidnapped, how we chatted that one time and she said that she was my friend if I needed one. All the fun times we had together with everyone else whether it was at school or on break. I felt a few tears slip down my face and a hand began to pet my head.

I lifted my head up to wipe my tears and saw that Ash was awake, "I'd knew you'd miss me, but not this much," Ash teased.

I looked down with tears threatening to fall, "Mist, what's wrong, why are you and Leaf here this early?" he asked concerned.

"We've been here at the hospital since 2:35 this morning," Leaf said quietly as Gary took her hand.

"Why so early in the morning, is something wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

Max then walked in with a tear stricken face, "If you want to say some finally words, you better do them now, her vital signs are starting to drop," Max said quietly.

Leaf began to sob quietly as she laid her head on Gary's bed, "Who's here?" Drew asked sternly.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, "May's here," I sobbed. "The doctor says that if she doesn't relax from the panic attack in her sleep soon, she won't survive the morning, she's on her deathbed."

Everyone else besides Leaf , Max, and I looked crushed. Dawn started to sob quietly with her face buried in her knees while the guys looked grave.

Soon Lucario, Blaziken, and Gardevoir came in looking sad, "Leaf, why don't you go first," I suggested once I was able to stop crying.

She looked up looking sullen and walked down the hall, "What happened?" Drew asked morbidly.

I looked down at my lap, "I woke up to a scream and recognized it was May. I ran over to her room and saw her thrashing about in her sleep. I went over to shake her awake only to have her jump away from me shouting to stay away so that she couldn't hurt me. I then noticed her eyes were milky white as if she were blind, I tried to calm her down but she ran out of the room to be cornered by Max and Leaf. Leaf then had her Espeon use Psychic on her but she broke out of it and tried to run towards the balcony. I called out May's Beautifly and had her use String Shot to constrain her. Max then called out Blaziken, Lucario, and Gardevoir, they checked on her and said to bring her to the hospital," I finished explaining before turning to May's pokemon. "I'm guessing you sensed that she was close to death?"

Lucario and Gardevoir nodded their heads slowly, "Why would May ask you to stay away, it's not like she had anything that could hurt you?" Ash said in puzzlement.

"I think May was talking about her powers that she refuses to talk about or use. She's afraid she'll hurt someone or destroy something. So with these nightmares and her trying to keep her power inside, she's caused tremendous stress on her body causing her to be where she is," Max said quietly.

"That's what she was afraid, we should have noticed this," I said angrily.

Max shook his head, "It wouldn't have done any good, she wouldn't tell us anything and if we pried, she would have shut us out."

Leaf then came back and one by one, we all walked over to May's room to say our last words to her. After Leaf went were Gary, then Dawn, then Paul, then Ash.

I then walked to May's room to see her looking paler than when I saw her the first time and sat on the chair next to her bed, "Hey May, you're probably tired of everyone crying. I know you've always hated when others were hurt. I just wanted to say thanks for being my friend, for helping me through the aftershock of when I was kidnapped. I also wanted to thank you for being friends with all of us. You've made our lives much more fun and interesting. Lastly, thanks for bringing all of us together, you and your brother are the domino that started the chain reaction for our relationships to happen. Again….thanks for being my friend," I ended quietly as I gently squeezed her hand before I walked out back to my chair next to Ash's bed.

After I came back, Drew left the room with Roserade following him, I watched him as he left the room before looking at everyone else. Dawn was lying next to Paul on his bed as tears fell down her face and Paul was petting her head. Leaf was sitting next to Gary with her head on his bed while they held hands. I felt Ash take my hand and squeeze it, I looked over to him and he gave me a small smile. I softly smiled back before I looked at Pikachu and began to pet his head.

After a while, Drew came back with his face looking like he cried, for a while we said nothing as we sat in silence.

Suddenly we heard a beeping noise, "Room 316, code blue, I repeat, code blue," a woman's voice said over the intercom.

We tensed as we recognized it as May's room, the girls and I started to cry as we recognized what code blue meant, "Max, what does code blue mean?" Gary asked.

Max looked at him with tears down his face, "Code blue means that the patient's vital signs are at a critical point, more or less, May's heart has probably stopped working and they're getting out the heart defibrillator ," he sobbed quietly causing the girls and I to sob some more while the guy's eyes started to water especially Drew's. Come on May, you can get through this, fight it out, you can do it.


	36. Challenges & Instructions

**_March 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I saw Misty come back into the room and sit in her chair next to Ash. I grabbed my crutches and started to make my way to May's room with Roserade following me closely. I walked into May's room and silently gasped in shock, she looked terrible, she was pale and looked almost lifeless as multiple tubes were hooked up to her.

"Rose roserade," she said sadly as she handed me a rose. (I'll be in the hall.)

After she left, I took a seat on the chair next to May's bed. I just sat there for a moment and took her hand in mine.

"Hey there airhead, I knew you wanted to be close to me, but I think this was being a bit extreme," I gently teased before turning a little bit serious. "The doctors say that you won't last the morning, but I don't believe them. I know your stronger than that, you can fight your battles May, believe in yourself and believe that all of us are there to support you, you are never alone. We've been through so much together; both the ups and the downs, and I wouldn't change a thing. Everything we've went through has brought us closer together and it has made us realize that we both can't live without each other. I know I can't live without you, you've changed me in a special way, you've changed all of us in a special way."

Tears started to fall down my face, "Please May, I know you can fight your fears and make it through this. You've never backed down from a fight and…I'm not ready to lose you, I love you May…..so very much…."

I couldn't say anymore, the tears came down harder and I was starting to choke up. After I was able to regain my composure, I stood up to put the rose I had in May's hair and I kissed her forehead before taking her hand and squeezing it gently. I grabbed my crutches and left the room to see Roserade standing by the door. We didn't say anything as we walked back to the room and I lay back down.

All of us said nothing, we couldn't bring ourselves to. Suddenly we heard a beeping nose, "Room 316, code blue, I repeat, code blue," a woman's voice said over the intercom.

We tensed as we recognized it as May's room, the girls started to cry and the guys and I looked really concerned, "Max, what does code blue mean?" Gary asked.

Max looked at him with tears down his face, "Code blue means that the patient's vital signs are at a critical point, more or less, May's heart has probably stopped working and they're getting out the heart defibrillator ," he sobbed quietly causing the girls to sob some more while the guy's eyes started to water especially mine. Come on May, you can get through this. Fight it out, you can do it, please May, I love you.

It seemed like eternity as we sat in the room, but finally a tired doctor came in causing all of us to look at him eagerly, "We lost her for a few moments, but we got her back and she's stabilized," the doctor said causing all of us to relax. "But…..she seems to have slipped into a coma of sorts. We don't know when she'll wake up, she may never. It's all up to her now."

The doctor then left and all of us were depressed again, we got May back, but yet we still lost her. Since when does May deserve this crap, I turned on my face to the wall next to me so no one could see me cry, please May…be safe.

* * *

**_(A few moments beforehand)_**

(May's POV)

The nightmares just kept repeating and getting worse, I couldn't take it anymore, seeing it all killed me.

"_Yes…..YES….give in May, give in to the fear and darkness_," the evil voice said happily.

Finally I saw the worst nightmare of where I killed everyone I loved slowly and painfully with no mercy with Drew being last. Seeing that tore my heart out, I clutched my chest as I felt the pain as I fell over and saw pitch black.

Suddenly I saw a white light, "_May, you've forgotten to find the light_," a voice said gently though disappointed.

"_Mom_?" I asked as I stood up and looked around in the whiteness.

She then appeared in front of me floating a few inches off the ground, "_Hi sweetheart_," she said gently.

Tears started to appear in my eyes, "_Mom_," I said as I tried to touch her but she backed away.

"_You shouldn't touch me since you aren't officially dead_," she said sternly.

I froze, "_What_?" I asked in a whisper.

"_You are on the edge of life and death, the nightmares you suffered caused tremendous stress on your body causing it to overwork and shut down. Sweetie, you could have avoided that if you found your light_," she said sadly.

"_Mom, what are you talking about_?" I asked confused.

"_Every person has a light inside of them that helps them through the difficult times we face in the darkness, but you sweetheart, have lost your light and you need to find it, you need to find you_," she said gently.

"_But mom, you're not making any sense, what do you mean I need to find me_?" I asked really confused.

Suddenly I saw images of me, shutting away from my friends for the past few weeks and on New Year's when I crated a lightning bolt and told everyone to not talk about it.

"_You've shut yourself out and you're not being your true self, sweetie. I know you're scared and confused, but please listen, you don't have to fight this on your own. You have your brother, your friends, and your boyfriend whom I hope you marry, you two will give me the cutest grandkids_," she squealed.

"_MOM_!" I said embarrassed while blushing deeply.

"_The point is, you're not alone and everyone has faith in you. Let them help you and by knowing that, it'll help you find yourself and your inner light_," she said gently.

Suddenly I saw each person at a time sit next to me and say their last good byes and words of encouragement. I started to cry as Drew said his, I love you too Drew. I knew that by seeing this, I had to go back for myself, for Max, for Drew, for my friends, and to fulfill my destiny.

Suddenly it became dark and it felt heavy, "_You have a long journey ahead of you_," Arceus said out of nowhere. "_You have to overcome your darkness to find your light, to find yourself, and to prepare for your destiny_."

I sighed, "_I know, I am ready_," I said determined.

"_Good, but due to your inner fight and your loss of life for even a few moments, you are stuck in a coma for you to fully heal. Also as a consequence for losing your inner light, you'll lose your sight until you find it again_," Arceus said sternly.

I felt saddened by this, but nodded in understanding, "_While you are in this state, your healing powers increase to a high point to help the healing process_," he explained further.

An idea then formed in my head and Arceus could see the wheels turning, "_That is an option, but it will delay your own healing process, so the choice is up to you_," he said.

I smiled slightly and began to focus on my aura, once I gained control, I felt myself rising up from my body. I turned to look at myself in sadness, I was pale and lifeless with a lot of tubes running into my body. I walked to the door and stopped to check on the aura of the others in the room, everyone was depressed and asleep. I phased through the door and saw that Misty had her head on Ash's bed with his hand on her head. Leaf was the same way with Gary while Dawn was sleeping next to Paul on his bed with a hand on his chest and his arm wrapped on her. Max was across the room sitting in a chair with his head tilted to the side. Drew had his face to the wall and I could sense the huge amount of pain in his heart, I felt guilty for causing everyone especially Drew so much pain.

I walked up to Max and started to work my magic. For every person, I healed any physical injury and helped calm down their auras so they weren't so depressed. I finally reached Drew and healed his broken ribs, arm, and leg before I focused on his aura. It was difficult because his was more complex than the others, I placed my ghost like hand on his heart and started to flow all happy and romantic memories that we had which calmed him down. I gently moved a piece of his hair from his face before gently kissing him on the lips.

I smiled as I stood back up and walked toward the door to sense Drew's aura awaken slightly and he turned to look at me in fear. I turned around to face him and smiled gently, "I love you," I said softly as I sent a small stream of aura to make him fall back asleep.

I then walked back to my room and felt myself settle back into my body. I then fell asleep out of exhaustion with the happiness knowing that everything would be alright.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

As I fell asleep, one moment I was heartbroken, the next I felt healed and relaxed. It then felt like a dream when I saw a ghostly May by the door causing me to fear that she was dead. She smiled at me gently and said "I love you" before I felt sleepy and fell back asleep to dream of all the times that I had with her. After a while, I felt myself starting to wake up feeling refreshed and relaxed. I also noticed that I didn't feel sore anymore, it was really weird.

"Anyone else feel strangely relaxed?" Max asked curiously.

"Yea, this is weird," Ash said as he sat up.

"What are you doing troublesome?" Paul asked as Dawn got up from his bed and stood one legged on her recovering leg.

"Now this is really freaky, normally my leg hurts like crazy about now, but it doesn't hurt at all," Dawn said confused.

"Weird, normally I'm sore, but I feel incredibly fine," I said surprised.

"Maybe some mystic force came in and healed us," Ash wondered.

"Pfft….like that'll happen Ashy boy," Gary teased but I remained silent thinking, could it…but that's not possible.

"Whatcha thinking Drew?" Max asked.

"I know this sounds strange, but I'm wondering if May healed us," I said in thought.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Uh…..Drew, May's unconscious, how would she heal us?" Misty questioned.

"Look, I know it sounds strange, but I woke up at some point and I saw May's ghost or something by the door," I argued.

"Drew, you were probably upset and were hallucinating," Leaf pointed out.

"I know what I saw," I said quietly. "Max, do you have some portable x-ray thing to see whether my bones are still fractured?"

"Drew, you're grasping at straws. There's no way your bones could have healed that fast," Gary argued.

"You're lucky I'm the techy person who invents this stuff," Max said as Kirlia came back with a small tablet.

Max turned on the tablet and put it over my arm causing me and Max to look in shock, "This is way beyond weird," Max said.

"What is beyond weird?" Leaf asked.

"My arm is healed, no fractures, no nothing," I said surprised.

So all of us with fractures in one place or another had the tablet placed over them to show that the bones were healed.

"Guess I'll get the doctor," Misty said as she left the room, soon the doctor came back and Max showed him our healed bones with the tablet leaving him gawking.

"Butbutbut…..that's not possible," the doctor spluttered. "Bones can't heal that fast under any circumstances, but who am I to argue with this. Well…..I guess I'll take off your casts and you're free to leave."

He slowly left the room still muttering saying that what he saw was impossible. He later came back with the equipment he needed and soon we were all cast free.

"You're free to go," the doctor said tiredly and left the room still muttering in disbelief.

"We should visit May before we leave," Max said causing all of us to nod in agreement.

We then walked down the hall into her room to see her still looking lifeless and pale causing my heart to break.

After everyone said something or another, they left to give me some space. To be honest, I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here until she woke up no matter how long it took, but I had to go back to school, I've already missed more than I should have.

"I'd knew you'd get through it May," I said arrogantly while flicking my hair before taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "It's interesting, somehow we were miraculously healed causing the doctor to splutter and babble on as to how it was impossible for bones to heal this fast as he took off our casts."

I leaned up and kissed her forehead, "Thanks for healing me," I said gently as I squeezed her hand one more time before I left with the gang though Max decided to stay behind.

"As much as I love this freedom, why do I get the feeling I'm about to lose it," Dawn complained. "Curse you school."

"Someone is whiny," Leaf teased causing Dawn to stick her tongue out.

"I really don't want to go back to school, can't we play hooky for the rest of the week," Dawn begged.

"Dawn, you've already missed a week of school. Besides, we're missing more than most people, at this rate, we've missed school for almost a month total since school began and that's pushing it," Misty pointed.

"I hate when you point that out," Dawn pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"At least spring break is next week, so you only have to suffer for three days," Leaf said knowingly.

"Thank Arceus for that," Dawn said dramatically.

"You're being overdramatic troublesome," Paul huffed.

"Can't help it, that's just how I am," Dawn said shortly as we walked onto campus.

We went to Mr. Stone's office and explained everything that happened and such. Thankfully we didn't have to attend classes today, but we were expected to have all our homework finished by tomorrow so I guess the whole thing was bittersweet. We decided to separate into pairs and each take a different class to collect our homework and it was a bit of pain since Brandi kept trying to follow me. After I called out Roserade and told her to use Stun Store, she finally stopped following us.

"Roserade rade," Roserade said sadly. (That annoying tramp, I wish May was here.)

I sighed, "You and me both."

"Roserade rose rose rade roserade?" she asked. (Do you really think she was responsible for healing everyone.)

I smiled softly as we continued to walk to the dorm, "I believe she did, it's like May to do that, taking everyone opportunity to help someone else."

Roserade smiled softly and nodded in agreement as we walked the rest of the way in silence, please come back soon May.

* * *

**_March 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I finally woke up from resting only to find that I was surrounded by white light, "_Before you wake up, I want to explain a few things to you that are important_," Arceus said sternly.

I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue, "_Along with the journey of finding your inner light, you will begin training with some legendaries so you can master the other half of your powers_."

I immediately became confused and slightly scared, "_But how am I supposed to master my other half if I can't see, isn't that dangerous_?"

"_In a way, but not really, you have to master your other powers no matter what. Doing it blind will provide a challenge, but it will help you master your fears of the power you possess. Even though you may be blind, your aura powers will heighten to help you see the colors of the people and pokemon's auras around you. You will also learn that you need to rely on your other senses besides sight. For your journey, you will study under Zapdos, Entei, Articuno, Celebi, Groudon, Latios/Latias, and Suicune. Under them, you will learn a few moves of each element, but your ability with these elements will slightly different than how pokemon control them. Pokemon can summon the element and use it straight forward to attack, you have that ability but you can control the element at your will and let it take shape_."

I didn't say anything, but I was deeply confused causing Arceus to sigh, "_It's easier to demonstrate than to explain. You'll understand as you go through your training. Depending how long it takes for you to master this, your journey may take up to two weeks to as long as a month. It all depends on how well you handle mastering your power_."

"_A few weeks to a month, but I don't have that much time. I still have a normal life that requires me to go to school and I have a commitment to gymnastics, so how am I supposed to do all of this_?" I asked upset.

"_Let me put it this way, you can't do those things until you regain your sight. So whether you like it or not, you're gonna have to, oh what is it you humans say, you're gonna have to put it on the back burner and focus on one thing at a time. I have faith that you'll balance it all when you are done with your training. It will be a little bit hard I suppose, but you'll get it done_," he said firmly.

I smiled slightly at him trying to encourage me, "_Is there anything else you need to tell me_?" I asked.

"_Yes, on this journey, you will be by yourself with no people and you will only have the clothes on your back when you travel. It may sound harsh, but this journey is a challenge that you must accomplish. You will also be in no contact with anyone, not even family, pokemon, friends, or boyfriend. You will have to endure any type of weather where you train and be prepared for any type of training. Also, I have no idea what you'll be doing_," he said sternly.

"_Seriously, you have no idea what the legendaries do, I thought you were the big guy in charge_," I teased.

"I _am the god of universe, but that doesn't mean I know everything that's going on_," he said annoyed. "_And watch your mouth, you know who you're talking to_."

"_Yea, yea, yea, I know, anything else 'oh mighty one'_?" I asked playfully.

Arceus looked annoyed by my comment, "_One more thing, when you train, you will be giving a fraction of my power like you had back in December. The legendary you will train with first will be Entei on Mt. Silver. Once you wake up, I will teleport you to the base of the mountain where you will begin your journey_."

I shook my head, "_I refuse to leave without telling my friends first, I've put them through enough pain as it is and I want them to know that I'm okay_," I said firmly.

Arceus nodded, "_Alright, but I will be watching you and when I sense you are done with your goodbyes, I will immediately teleport you_."

I smiled, "_Thanks_," I said gratefully before the bright light disappeared and I saw black.

I opened my eyes to still see black. Even though I knew I was blind, it still freaked me out. Once I was able to calm myself down after a while, I saw an aura in the shape of Lucario outside the door.

"_Lucario_," I said telepathically causing his shaped to change color slightly in surprise.

He walked into the room and stood by my bed, "_How do you feel_?" he asked.

"I feel well rested for once; can you get the doctor so I can leave?" I asked.

I saw Lucario's aura have a pulse of red showing surprise/shock, "_Shouldn't you rest more, you just woke up from being asleep for three days_."

I shook my head, "_I'm fine Lucario, I was only in a coma to heal from what happened and now I'm a perfect picture of health, except my eyes of course, now can you please go get the doctor_?"

Lucario turned to look at my face; probably my eyes and I saw another pulse of red go through his aura, why do I get the feeling I'm going to see that a lot. He then left to get the doctor and after debating with the guy for what seems like eternity, he unhooked me from everything and I was free to go. I was thankful I had Lucario and my aura powers to help me see, though on the way back to the dorm, I still tripped over two cracks and walked into three small trees. I may be able to see people and people through their aura, but everything else is in the dark.

I made it back to the dorm in one piece, thankfully, and noticed that no one was here, "What time is it?" I asked Lucario.

"The sun is straight above us so I'm guessing midday," he said.

I mentally slapped myself; I forgot that pokemon can't read letters of numbers so asking what time it was is going to be difficult. Suddenly I heard the door open to see by the shape of his aura that it was Max and it pulsed with red in surprise.

I then was tackled in a tight hug and I felt Max shake from crying, "May, you're okay," he said happily.

I hugged him back and began to stroke his head, "Of course I'm okay silly, you can't get rid of me that easily," I teased as he stepped back to look at me.

I then saw the pulse of red again flash in his aura, "May….your eyes," he said in a whisper.

I nodded my head, "Yes Max, I am blind, but it's a temporary thing," I said gently.

"Oh May," he cried as he hugged me tightly again.

I smiled softly as I hugged him back while stroking his head, "it's okay Max, I'm fine," I said gently.

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly caused my cheeks to heat up and Max to laugh, "Sounds like someone is hungry," Max teased.

"Give me a break, I've been asleep for three days," I whined.

Max continued to chuckle as he guided me to the table before he walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, I saw him walk towards me, "Here's a sandwich and a glass of milk."

"Thanks Max," I said gratefully as I tried to be subtle in finding my milk.

"It's at one o'clock," Max said as I heard take a seat next to me at the table.

"Thanks, it's not being able to see where stuff is," I said after talking a sip and biting into my sandwich.

"May, you said that your blindness was temporary, right?" Max asked.

I nodded as I continued to eat, "Did the doctor say when your sight might come back?" he asked.

I swallowed, "The doctor didn't say anything, my sight will return once I finish my journey."

I could sense that Max was confused, "How do I sum this up? So the last gem I picked up was the amethyst which represents darkness and shadows, the test was that my inner light fight the darkness, but darkness overcame me from the nightmares so I've lost my sight until I find my true light again. While trying to find that, I'm going on a journey to master the other half of my powers with some of the legendaries teaching me. Depending how long it will take me to master my powers, I'll be gone from a few weeks to a month."

Max's aura showed shock, "Wait….you're going on a journey while being blind, what about school and gymnastics?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I can't do either if I can't see, so I'm gonna have to go on this journey to get my sight back," I pointed out.

"Then I'm coming with you," he said determined.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Max, but you can't. This is something I have to do alone, I'm not even allowed to bring my pokemon."

"May, this is ridiculous, you can't go by yourself, you can't see, you could get hurt," Max argued.

I sighed, "Max, this is meant to be a challenge as well as a journey and it's something I have to do alone despite the danger."

"I don't like this, the others won't like it either," he said angrily.

"I know they won't but they are going to have to accept it just like you're gonna have to," I said gently as I stood up.

I carefully walked to my room and called out Gardevoir to help me find clothes for me to change into. I changed into what felt like yoga pants, an athletic top, comfortable walking shoes, a light weight coat with gloves in the pockets, and my bandanna.

"Thanks for the help Gardevoir, I really appreciate it," I said with a smile while double checking to make sure that I wasn't wearing anything backwards.

"_I wish I could do more to help, you don't deserve to have to face this_," she told me telepathically.

"In a way, I want to. I want to prove myself, conquer my fear of this and what I have to face, and to find myself. Don't worry Gardevoir, I'll be fine," I said gently as I gave her a hug.

I returned her and walked out to find Max and Lucario in the common room, "Max, Lucario, do you mind guiding me to the battle class?" I asked.

I could sense Max's shock, "May, are you insane, you can't go, people will notice you!"

"Calm down, I need to talk to Mr. Stone and I can't wait because I have to leave soon so I'll just have to interrupt class," I said firmly as I put on some sunglasses and pulled my hood up feeling slightly pressured by Arceus.

I sensed Max was very uneasy along with Lucario, but both of them helped guide me out of the dorm, "I hope you know what you are doing," Max said uneasily as he shut the door.

I sighed, "I don't have time Max, Arceus is pressing me to finish saying goodbye to everyone before he teleports me to where I have to go."

Max just shook his head as we walked onto campus for the practice battle arena. I walked into the hall of the building to stay outside the door and saw multiple auras sitting on the bleachers on the other side. I turned to where the field would be to see the auras both Solidad and Mr. Stone on the side of the field observing, while on one side of the field was a student with an Onix while the other was Misty and her Staryu.

"What type of field are they playing on?" I asked in a whisper.

"A rock field, Misty has the advantage. Can you see what's happening?" Max asked.

"In a way, the way I see everything is like a dark night with neon signs, it's dark with the aura forms of people and pokemon instead of neon signs, but I can't see the pokemon attacks."

"It doesn't matter, Misty just had Staryu use Hydro Pump knocking Onix unconscious," Max whispered.

"Onix is unable to battle, Staryu and Misty are the winners, well done Misty," Mr. Stone announced before turning to face the students on the bleachers. "Now besides the type advantage, what's another factor that's important to winning a battle? Now there are multiple answers, but I'm looking for a specific one."

"Having a strategy," a student called out.

"That is an important factor Sam, but that's not the answer we're looking for," Solidad called out. "Anyone else?"

I stepped up into the doorway, "To have a special connection of faith and trust with your pokemon. You may have a type advantage and you may have a strategy, but if you don't connect with your pokemon, you are destined to lose. If you didn't have the type advantage or a strategy, but your connection to your pokemon is strong, you still have a better chance at winning," I said causing everyone to look at me and their auras pulsed red in shock/surprise.

Max then walked up next to me, "Mr. Stone, we'd like to speak to you in the hallway?" Max said.

"I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of a class, I can meet with you after I'm done," Mr. Stone said sternly.

I pulled my hood down and took off the sunglasses causing gasps to appear all around, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't wait. I have to leave shortly and what I have to discuss is very important."

No one said anything causing me to get frustrated, "What's so important for a coordinator like you to be here and where did you pull that answer from, like you would know anything about battling," Brandi jeered.

I raised a brow not looking at her because there were too many auras on the bleachers to tell who was who, "I'm surprised you would say that to the girl who's become a Top Coordinator in all four regions before she turned sixteen," I pointed out causing gasps to appear. "You need a strong connection with your pokemon otherwise you will have a difficult time ahead of you for as a coordinator."

"I challenge you to a battle, I'll prove that advantage and strategy are more important than connection," Brandi called out. "And look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for any pokemon battles," I said sternly. "And as for looking you in the face when talking to you, I can't, when I woke up from a coma, I lost my sight."

Everyone gasped again besides Brandi, "You're just scared that I can beat you in a battle and make your title look like dirt," Brandi taunted. "And you're lying, you aren't blind, you're just saying that to give yourself attention."

I sensed that certain people looked ready to kill and both Solidad and Mr. Stone were too shocked to say anything.

I then noticed Lucario forming an Aura Sphere, "That's enough Lucario," I said sternly as I stuck my arm to the side to stop him. "I accept your challenge, Max, please help guide me to the edge of the field."

I slowly made my way to my side of the field while Brandi walked to hers. I heard the field change but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What's the field changed to?" I asked Max.

"A grass field," he said but sounded uneasy. "May, are you sure you want to do this, no one is forcing you."

I smiled slightly, "I'm fine Max, I'm looking forward to this challenge especially since I'm blind and relying on trust with my pokemon is exactly the point I'm trying to get across. For the battle, I want you to sit on the bleachers."

"But May…," Max argued.

"Max, please go sit down," I said firmly ending the argument.

Max stood his ground but eventually walked to the side, "Lucario, do you mind battling?" I asked.

"_Do you even need to ask_?" he teased telepathically as he stepped onto the field in front of me.

"Alright Rapidash, let's go," Brandi called.

"The battle between May and Brandi will now begin," Solidad called out.

"Alright Rapidash use Flamethrower on the whole field," she called.

I heard the flames, felt the heat, and saw Lucario flinch in pain, "_She's calling me out on my answer for winning a battle, but if this becomes too intense, please tell me and I'll forfeit_," I told Lucario.

"_I'm not backing done, I won't let her get away with her insults_," Lucario said pained though angry.

"_Alright, Lucario use Quick Attack to avoid touching the field as much as possible and attack with Aura Sphere_," I told him.

Lucario nodded and started to quickly run from place to place on the field while shooting an Aura Sphere here and there.

"Rapidash stop him with Fire Spin and don't screw up," Brandi yelled.

I could sense Lucario was starting to wear out, "_Stop using Quick Attack or you'll pass out. Now stop and let Fire Spin come toward you, when in range use Metal Claw to cut it up_."

Lucario stopped running and stood still, I then saw him jump and start swiping all over, causing some cheers to appear meaning my idea worked.

Brandi growled, "Rapidash use Ember and do it right this time."

"_Get up close while using Bone Rush to protect yourself and then attack_," I quickly told him.

I watched him summon his aura staff and spun it rapidly in his hands in front of him to stop the Ember attack. He rushed forward and started to hit Rapidash with his staff causing a lot of damage.

I sensed Rapidash's aura starting to weaken, "Stop letting Lucario hit you and use Poison Jab you weak Ponyta," Brandi screeched.

Rapidash didn't like the insult and turned to face his trainer angrily, I sighed, "_Lucario, use Force Palm to end this_."

I saw Lucario nod and rushed to Rapidash's side and stuck his palm out. Aura burst from Lucario's palm forcing Rapidash to be knocked out of the field and hit the wall causing swirls to appear in his eyes.

"Rapidash is unable to battle the winner is Lucario," Solidad called out causing cheers to appear from the bleachers.

"_Guide me to Rapidash_," I told Lucario who quickly came to me and guided me to where Rapidash lay with his trainer verbally abusing him.

"How dare you lose, you had a type advantage and everything and you still lost you pathetic excuse for a pokemon," Brandi screeched ready to strike it.

"That's enough," I shouted angrily causing her to stop and look at me. "You're pokemon did everything you asked without complaint. He battled well, you have no right to insult him."

"He still lost causing me to lose," Brandi shouted.

"_Lucario use Heal Pulse on him_," I said quickly before focusing back on Brandi. "Winning isn't everything, no matter what the outcome of a battle you still have experience to take away from it."

"Get your filthy pokemon away from him," Brandi screeched.

I took a step to the left to stand in front of Lucario so he could work without interference, "I said step away," Brandi roared.

I didn't say anything, I saw Brandi lift her arm, to avoid a slap like earlier in the school year I knelt down so that she missed hitting me, but people still saw what she tried to do.

"Brandi Hartwood, that is enough! Mr. Stone ordered. "You have deeply insulted a world renown coordinator and you have insulted your pokemon along with this school. I've had enough of your bad behavior, due to you attempting to slap Miss Maple, you are suspended from this school until the beginning of May where you may come back to finish the year."

"But…," Brandi whined.

"No buts, you aren't worth to be called a coordinator and a student of this school if you can't treat pokemon or people nicely," Solidad said sternly.

Lucario stood up signaling he was done, I then faced Rapidash and stroked his face, "You fought well."

He nodded his thanks before I stood up and Brandi returned him, "Miss Hartwood, follow me," Solidad ordered as they both left the arena.

The bell then rang causing students to rush out, probably to talk to others about me no doubt. I sensed that the gang wanted to talk to me really badly, but left the arena anyway.

"Max, I'll meet up with you and everyone later, tell them to practice with their pokemon for a while," I called hoping he understood my message and would pass it on.

He looked at me confused but did as he was told, "You said you wished to speak to me?" Mr. Stone said.

I nodded, "Can we talk in your office, I don't want to be overheard."

"Of course," Mr. Stone said before he and Lucario helped guide me to his office.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mr. Stone asked as he shut his door.

"Well, since I've become blind from picking up the last gem of the six that connect to Arceus, I've lost life for a few minutes before being in a coma and waking up blind. Now I'm told by Arceus to go on a journey to master my elemental powers and gain my sight back so I wanted to talk about how I can keep up in school since I'll be gone from a few weeks to a month," I explained.

I saw Mr. Stone looked shocked and his jaw dropped, "Care to run that by me again?" he asked once he regained composure.

I laughed and explained what I just said, "I see, well, I'm not sure what to tell you. You said you'll be gone for almost a month, that's really pushing school policy for missing that much. I don't know if you could make up that much work," Mr. Stone said concerned.

I nodded, "That's why I'm willing to drop out if I don't come back a week after school resumes from spring break."

Mr. Stone nodded, "I believe that's a good solution and with your track record in the past for academics, I have faith you can catch up on a week of school work if you come back in time."

"I also wanted to apologize for the disturbance," I quickly added.

"That's alright May, you've proved a very good point. I'm just sorry that Brandi had to call you out, insult you, and almost slap you.

I nodded, "Well, at least I won't have to put up with her when I get back so that'll make things easier for me."

Mr. Stone nodded, "Thanks for coming here and talking to me, I'll pass the word to your teachers that you will be gone and we'll make sure you can catch up on your return, good luck."

"Thanks," I said standing up.

Lucario then got the door and started to guide me out of the school towards the park that the gang and I use to practice with our pokemon in peace. When we got close, I could sense everyone being restless as they waited for me. Let's say it was a little bit difficult going through the bushes, but I finally made it and was caught in a group hug.

"Guys….can't…..breathe…," I wheezed.

Everyone soon let go allowing me to take some deep breaths, "Glad to have ya back, when did you wake up?" Leaf asked.

"I think some point before noon, but I don't really know, can't look at a clock," I said.

There was a short period of silence, "So you really are blind?" Drew asked wanting me to clarify.

I nodded, "I am, but I do have a way to see and yes Ash, I can see you waving your hand in my face."

This caused everyone to be surprised as Ash moved his arm to his side, "But how can you see if you're blind?" Gary asked.

"I can see pokemon/people's aura as it takes the shape of that pokemon/person. So it's like I'm in the dark but instead of neon signs, I see people and pokemon," I explained.

"At least you can see them so you can run into them," Misty said relieved.

I nodded, "But I can run into everything else, I've already tripped over two cracks and ran into three small trees, but I'll manage. Anyways, I've come to say goodbye."

This caused everyone to look at me in shock, "It's not forever, depending how long it will take me to master my powers, I'll be gone for a few weeks up to a month."

"May, what are you talking about, please tell me you're having someone come with you?" Drew said in concern.

I shook my head, "This is something I have to do alone, not even my pokemon are coming. This journey is to help me master my powers. Once I do that, I'll be more prepared for facing Team Rocket along with regaining my sight."

"But May, it's too dangerous for you to do this," Drew said angrily. "I won't let you go."

"Drew…," I said gently but he stormed off.

I sighed, I knew this would be difficult for him, "Well, good luck May and you better come back in one piece," Misty said causing everyone including me to stare at her in shock. "What, I know she can do it, where's your faith in her?"

She then walked forward and gave me a hug, "Good luck May."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

Soon everyone followed her lead and gave me words of encouragement before leaving me, Max, and Lucario, "Help lead me to Drew, I'm not gonna leave him in the state he's in."

They both nodded and helped me walk in the direction he ran off in. I later found him on the edge that was close to the sea, "Thanks you two, Max, please watch my pokemon until I come back. Lucario, stay out of trouble and keep up with your training."

They both nodded and hugged me before they left leaving me a little bit behind Drew. I hesitantly took a few steps toward him til he was arm's length away, "Drew," I called out softly.

He turned around and stood there a few seconds before he hugged me tightly afraid to let go. I hugged him back letting him hold me for as long as he needed.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at his aura where his eyes would be, "I know you don't want me to, but I have to go Drew, it's something I have to do."

"At least let me come with you, I don't want to lose you again," he barely said in a whisper.

I took a step forward and kissed him gently, "You won't lose me, I will come back from this safe and unharmed."

"May, please let me come with you," he asked in a whisper as he continued to hold me.

"Oh Drew…..I wish you could, but you can't. Arceus himself told me that I have to do this on my own," I said gently. "You're gonna have to let me go for a little while."

I let go of him and undid my bandanna to give to him, "Why are you giving me this?" Drew asked.

I smiled softly, "Because it's comforting to have something that belongs to someone that you care about."

Drew's eyes soften before he took my face gently and kissed me, "Please be careful."

"I will, I promise," I said gently before kissing him and took a step away.

"_It's time for you to start your journey, good luck_," Arceus said calmly.

I felt myself being teleported and I felt the temperature change slightly. Alright then, let's get this show on the road…..uh….. how do I know which way I'm supposed to go?


	37. Training Begins

**_March 17th (Mt. Silver, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

At the moment I was freaking out slightly, I had no idea where I was and I was scared to move because for all I know I could be one step from walking over the edge of something. I took a deep breath to calm down and knelt down to the ground before moving my hands around in a circle making sure I was on solid ground. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt grass…wait grass? I thought I was supposed to be at the top of Mt. Silver.

"Does this mean I have to climb the mountain to find Entei," I whined out loud.

"_No, you are in the right place_," a voice said calmly causing to fall on my butt in surprise.

"Who said that?" I asked slightly scared.

"_I did, turn around_," the voice said.

I turned around and saw Entei's aura appear, "_Come, we have much to learn_."

I sat there, "Ummm….I can't see and where are we going, I don't even know where I am," I said tiredly.

I saw Entei walk up to me, "_Now I understand why Arceus sent you to me first, climb onto me and I'll take you to where we will begin your training_."

I slowly made my way to him and climbed onto his back before he started running forward, "You said you understood why Arceus sent me to you first. What do you mean by that and where are we going?" I asked.

"_We are going closer to the base of Mt. Silver and Arceus sent you to me first so I can teach you how to handle fire along with being blind_," he told me as he continued to run.

I was confused, "How can you help me handle being blind?" I asked.

"_I'm blind myself but I am still able to move about freely as if I were still able to see," he answered calmly_.

I was shocked, how can he be blind, he's running and not crashing or tripping over anything. How is this possible?

I didn't say anything as I continued to hold onto Entei as he raced to our destination. He finally stopped and I carefully slipped off him, I touched the ground to feel that it was rocky.

"_Now, since it will be harder to teach you anything since you're blind, I'll teach you how to see in a different way. First, take off your shoes_," Entei said causing me to stare at him in shock.

"What! Why do I need to take my shoes off?" I asked confused.

"_Don't question me, just do it_," Entei said sternly.

"Okay," I said with a sigh as I took my shoes off letting my bare feet touch the ground.

"Good," he said as I saw some wild pokemon walk to different spots around me. Entei then came up behind me and I felt my aura power being switched off, now it was total pitch black and I was starting to freak.

"What did you do?" I asked in a panic.

"_Calm down_," he growled. "_I turned off your aura powers. Using them to help see drains them over time and you will be exhausted. You need to learn to see without it. Now, the pokemon that you saw earlier are going to stand in different spots around you, I want you to focus on your other senses and the vibrations in the ground to find where they are_.

I nodded as I stood there waiting for the pokemon to move, I tried to listen for their movements and I had no idea what Entei was talking about when it came to vibrations. I then pointed in a direction and I heard Entei sigh, "_Try harder, feel the vibrations in the ground of the movements, listen in on their breathing and muscle movements._"

I heard the pokemon move again and I tried to do as he said but wasn't having much luck, "_Try again_," Entei said sternly.

I sighed, this is going to take a while.

* * *

**_March 19th (LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I was currently sitting on my bed fingering the bandanna May gave me before she left. After I said good bye to her, she teleported away and I made my way back to the dorm. After reaching there, all of us parted ways so we could go home for spring break. When I reached home two hours later, I saw that no one was home. Mom and dad must have been at a social gathering or something while Lizzy was still traveling the region practicing with her pokemon. I spent the whole day yesterday training with my pokemon, but I couldn't stop thinking about May, she didn't need to go through this alone.

"Rose roserade rose?" Roserade said concerned. (You okay, you look bored.)

I groaned, not that I didn't appreciate being home and training with my pokemon, it was just hard to be home with nothing do and it didn't help that my mind was always on May, "I'm fine, I just can't stop thinking about May," I said quietly.

"Rose roserade rose rose," Roserade said sternly. (If you're so worried, go with her.)

"But I promised I'd let her go on her own," I argued.

She sighed and gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, "Roserade rose roserade rose rose rade rade," she said angrily. (Like that's stopped you before, now figure out a loop hole and go find her.)

I smirked, "Is someone else worried about May?" I teased.

Roserade looked annoyed and I jumped a little as I suddenly saw a shiny Gardevoir with three pokeballs in her hand. She started to talk to Roserade who nodded in understanding and translated to me saying that Gardevoir, Blaziken, and Lucario wanted me to help them find May.

"Guys I can't do that, I promised I'd let her do this on her own," I said sternly.

Gardevoir looked at me ticked off and did a small Psyshock at me causing my hair to stand up on edge. I glared back at her, I didn't want May to be by herself any more than she did, but what loop hole could I possibly find. Suddenly, I was struck by an idea and smirked big in response.

Roserade smirked, "Rose roserade rose?" she asked. (So what's the loop hole?)

I didn't say anything as I sat in front my computer and saw that everyone was online. I then started a huge video chat that included the seven of us.

Soon everyone accepted and we all saw each other's video windows, "_Any reason why you are chatting with all of us without it having been two days_?" Dawn asked.

"_He's probably lonely since May isn't around_," Gary teased.

"_Aww…has someone been mopey_," Leaf teased in a baby voice.

I rolled my eyes at their antics, "_Why is Gardevoir in your room_?" Misty asked after noticing the pokemon behind me.

"She wants me to find May, but we promised May that we'd let her go, but what if we had a loop hole," I said getting everyone's attention.

"_What loop hole could possibly work_?" Dawn asked.

"Like going about and researching for our paper about a legendary pokemon. May's studying under them so we can follow her as she travels without her knowing and observe the legendaries as she trains. That way we can help May while being incognito and still get something done, "I explained with a smirk.

Everyone else then smiled slyly, "_Nice one, just one problem, how do we figure out where May is_?" Ash asked.

Suddenly Max's image joined all of ours, "_Do you have a tendency to pop into people's video chats_?" Paul asked.

"_No, but I saw that Gardevoir, Lucario, and Blaziken were missing so I'd thought I'd contact Drew and then I saw this conversation happening. Anyway, to answer your question Ash, May is somewhere in the Johto region in the area around Mt. Silver, but I can't pinpoint her exact location. You'll have to figure that out on your own when you get there. I'd go with you, but the Pokemon Center here is really busy today_," Max said tiredly.

"Thanks for the help Max, we'll keep in touch," I said before Max's window disappeared.

"_Looks like we finally have plans for spring break_," Leaf said as Gardevoir said something to Roserade.

Roserade then told me what Gardevoir said, "Gardevoir will teleport all of us to the same place in thirty minutes."

"_Okay Drew, see ya then_," Dawn said before all of us left.

I grabbed my backpack and started filling it with stuff that I would need before returning Roserade and grabbing my other pokemon, "Gardevoir, use Teleport," I commanded once I finished grabbing everything.

She nodded and I found myself in the forest. Slowly we all showed up one by one, but Gardevoir looked exhausted, "Thanks for the help Gardevoir, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball before calling out Lucario. "Hey Lucario, can you sense May's aura from here?"

He then nodded as he sat down on the ground and his flaps levitated as he meditated. After a few minutes, he stood up and pointed in the right direction. We then started to walk in that direction after he started to walk away from us.

"Any guesses as to what legendary May is training with first?" Dawn asked.

"Well, it could be anyone, it's hard to pinpoint where some legendaries are because they are sometimes spotted in places all over the world," Gary said thoughtfully. "So it's anyone's guess."

"Speaking of legendaries, who picks which legendary they use for their paper?" Leaf asked.

"Why not just do it at random, let the random generator create a list in the order of people who observe each legendary May trains under?" Misty suggested.

I nodded as I pressed some buttons on my poketch, soon the generator did its work and came up with a list, "Okay, the order is Gary, then Misty, Dawn, Ash, Leaf, Paul, then me."

"That works, but it looks like we have a long walk ahead of us before we find out which legendary we'll see first," Dawn said tiredly as we looked at Mt. Silver in the distance.

I nodded in agreement as I looked forward at the mountain. As we continued to walk, I kept thinking back to May hoping that she survived the past two days with little issue.

* * *

(May's POV)

"_Good May, you've been able to hold a flame in your hands and also keep control of it. Take a break for now and then continue to practice seeing without your aura_," Entei stated before he walked off to a lake that was nearby.

I let the flame in my hands disappear and bent forward trying to regain my energy back. So far the training was going well, I was able to see without needing to use my aura by using my feet to feel the vibrations of people's/pokemon's movements and my hearing to hear the movements of things. I still needed to practice some more with it, but it was proving very useful. No more tripping over anything. This morning, I practiced being able to generate and hold a flame while controlling it so that it wasn't too small or too big.

I walked to the lake to grab a drink of water before Entei roared slightly causing some pokemon to appear. Like yesterday, they walked to different points surrounding me and I was able to point out everyone even trees and rocks on the ground. After doing this for a while, my sense of aura came back and I saw Entei nod his head in approval.

"_Well done, now you'll be able to see better in a sense. Let's get back to practicing with fire, now that you can hold conjure and hold a flame, you will be able to summon fire with no issue_," Entei said as I followed him to the area where we were a little while ago. "_The form of fire comes from the lungs and is used as a form of defense as well as offense, you can do both_."

I nodded as he continued to tell me about the element and how to wield it, "_Now, we'll start with Will-O-Wisp since it's a move similar to holding a flame in your hands. Focus on conjuring some balls of flames around you and then send them forward_," Entei directed.

I took a deep breathe while focusing my energy so that small balls of flames appeared around me. I felt their heat and then pushed my hands forward to send them to Entei. He sent out a Flamethrower to cancel them out and then nodded in approval. After mastering that, I spent the rest of the day working on Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Ember, and Overheat, though Overheat depleted a lot of my energy so I was currently meditating to get my energy back.

"_You have done well and have mastered this faster than I would have expected. There's one more thing I want you to do, I want you to wield the element freely, use your martial art knowledge to help practice_," he said before he walked off.

Okay?!….I stood up a little hesitant as to what he said, but I started practicing a little and got the hang of it, who would have thought this would be easy. Entei came back a while later as I practiced my different forms, I finished by shooting fire out of my hands and mouth as Entei nodded in approval.

"_Good, you have mastered the element of fire. In the morning, you will teleported to train under Suicune_," Entei explained.

I nodded before I felt like I was being watched, the feeling kept showing up off and on throughout the past few hours, but I couldn't sense anyone. I then heard a pokemon cry in the distance and raced toward the sound. When I got there, I saw a trio of Furret stuck at a dead end with an angry Steelix in front of them.

I made my way down and stood protectively in front, "Why are you attacking them?" I yelled at Steelix.

He roared angrily in respond causing me to sweat-drop. Okay, some pokemon you just can't understand, I mean, how can you translate a huge roar.

He then used Stone Edge causing small stones to start coming at me. I made an aura shield to protect myself and the Furret, but the force of the rocks caused my shield to disappear and for some to hit me causing me to cry out in pain.

Steelix then used Iron Tail but I jumped up to dodge it and launched Fire Spin at him causing him to cry in pain. I then raced forward and started throwing multiple attacks of fire at him causing him to roar in pain again before retreating elsewhere. I fell to my knees as I felt exhausted with the Furret racing up to me to see if I was alright.

I smiled as I pet one of them, "Don't worry, I'm okay, just a little winded is all."

I then noticed that they were pretty beat up, I walked back to the lake with them following me. Once I got there, I healed up their injuries causing them to cheer happily. I started a small fire and saw that the Furret had gathered a small pile of berries for me. I spent the rest of the evening in their company and saw that other pokemon were in the surrounding bushes looking at me curiously. The Furret that befriended me chirped happily saying that I was really friendly. Slowly the other made their way to me, a few Ledian, a Hoothoot, and a couple Pichu. In the distance, I noticed a shy Cyndaquil that seemed hesitant to come out.

I stood up and walked closer to the Cyndaquil, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," I said gently as I placed a berry in front of me.

"Cynda?" it said cautiously as it walked forward, I then noticed its leg looked really cut up.

It stopped at the berry and cautiously took a bite before smiling, "Cynda!" it said happily.

I smiled as I began to pet its head gently, I then picked it up and brought it to the lake where I cleaned and healed its leg causing it to prance around me happily. It then began to play around with the other pokemon causing me to smile and start humming. They stopped and sat around me as I continued to hum. When I was done, they were chirping asking for more.

"It seems I have a tendency to have everyone I meet want me to sing," I said with smile as my mind wandered back to Drew and others wondering how they were doing.

As I was thinking, my mind turned back to the lyrics I was working on in my head for the past day, "All right, I'll sing you guys part of a song that I came up with yesterday, so I apologize in advance if it sounds rough," I said apologetically as I started to clap to a rhythm with the pokemon following my lead. **("Hanging On" by Britt Nicole)**

Hanging on to every word you speak

'cause it's all that I need

Hanging on to every word you say

To light up my way

Even every little whisper I'm

Hanging on as if it were my life

I'm hanging on

I finished singing and the pokemon were chirping happily causing me to smile, "I'm glad you liked it," I said before yawning.

Everyone chattered asking for me to sing another song but I shook my head, "Sorry you guys, but I'm really exhausted and I have a long day tomorrow," I said tiredly before lying on the grass and falling asleep.

* * *

**_March 20th (Mt. Silver, Johto)_**

(Drew's POV)

I woke up the next morning to still find everyone else still sleeping. I stood up and decided to go look to see how May was doing. I stood in the bushes to see that May was talking to Entei thanking him for training her. There was a small bit of silence before May asked where she would study under Suicune. There was another moment of silence before May said thanks and Entei walked away and Suicune appeared.

"So we are training at Way Away Island?" May asked to clarify.

Suicune nodded before May climbed onto its back and Suicune raced away. I then walked back to camp and found that everyone else was awake.

"Is May still sleeping?" Dawn asked as she stretched.

I shook my head, "She's riding on Suicune for Way Away Island."

"Well, we better pack up camp and get moving if we want to keep following May," Leaf stated as she stood up and started to roll up her sleeping bag.

After a while, I called out Gardevoir to have her teleport us to where May was. Thankfully, we were far enough away so May didn't discover us.

We watched from the trees as May walked to the shore line, "I summon the power of Arceus for the element of water," she called.

There was a flash of light and her previous outfit of an orange, long sleeve, off the shoulder crop top with red embroidered flames on the edge and long red pants with orange embroidered flames on the bottom disappeared in exchange for a sapphire blue halter crop top, a dark blue mini skirt, and light blue leggings that went mid-calf. Like with her previous outfit, the skirt and sleeves had waves embroidered on the edges and bottom in the opposite color. Her hair also went from a high ponytail to a loose bun with a few strands framing her face.

She looked really beautiful, the colors matched her really well. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard snickering, "Someone's awestruck," Dawn teased as she took out a drawing pad and some colored pencils.

I felt my face heat up slightly, "No, I wasn't," I snapped causing everyone to chuckle.

"Someone's in denial," Gary teased.

"Shut up," I muttered as I watched May sit on the edge in meditation.

"It's amazing you can draw so well like that," Leaf compliment as she looked over Dawn's shoulder.

This caused all of us to look over her shoulder to see that she was drawing May's outfit that she was wearing. She then flipped back a page to show us what May wore just a second ago.

"Any reason why you're drawing May's outfits?" Misty asked.

"Well, I think they are too cute not to and I can get inspiration from it, it also gives me practice in drawing," Dawn said while shrugging her shoulders before she flipped to the page she was drawing on and continued.

For the next hour, May just sat and meditated which was a little boring to be honest. Ash, Gary, and Paul decided to train with their pokemon somewhere nearby while Leaf was watching Dawn draw and Misty was observing Suicune for her paper. Finally May stood up and began to move her arms in front of her to control the waves. She then switched to where she pulled a small ball of water up into her hands and began to mess with it. It was interesting to see her be able to use the elements like this because it's impossible for any human to do so.

"It's amazing as to how she can do that, I'd love to have a talent like that," Misty said in awe.

"That's because you are obsessed with water, it makes me wonder why you're not part mermaid," Leaf teased.

Misty said nothing as she continued to watch in awe as May manipulated the water. For the next few hours, May learned Water Gun, Bubble Beam, and Hydro Pump before she started to tire out. Once the sun started to set, she made a fire on the beach as she began to talk to Suicune. It was weird to hear the conversation be one sided, but what can you do when legendary pokemon speak to you telepathically. Suicune then walked away and May looked at the stars. We then decided to walk back a ways to where the guys set up camp earlier.

'You guys missed a bunch," Leaf pointed out but saw that the guys weren't saying anything, "What's wrong?"

"As we were training with our pokemon, we barely saw any wild pokemon. This place should have a ton, so where are they?" Ash wondered causing all of us to be concerned.

"Guess that means a poacher is on the island," I said bitterly.

Suddenly we heard a Gyarados roar causing us to spaz in shock, "Where did that come from?" Dawn said shakily.

It roared again and we all ran toward the sound, we soon found ourselves near the shore to see that May was there as well along with Suicune.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little girl and her Suicune, why don't we steal it," a guy said slyly as two other guys jumped from a huge boat near shore with a huge net.

"How about not," May said angrily as she stood in front of Suicune protectively.

"Get out of the way girly," one of the guys said.

May stood her ground not saying anything, "Fine, we'll take both of you," the guy said gruffly as the two threw the net.

May then put her hands in front of her to use Water Gun flinging the net back onto the two, "Nothing but net," May said with a smirk as more grunts appeared.

"What do we have here, a freak. She'll make good money on the slave market boss," a guy said evilly causing me to clench my fists in anger.

The guy who was the boss nodded, he then pointed at May signaling to his crew to get her.

May said nothing while smirking as she took a battle stance next to the water, "Come and get me."

The bad guys started running forward causing all of us to tense, I started to stand up but felt something pull me back. I looked over to see Lucario shaking his head. I knelt back down while watching May in amazement; she surrounded herself with water and began to move her arms like crazy so that the water around her took shape like Octillery tentacles. She then started attacking each person as they tried to attack her and soon all of them lay on the ground leaving just the boss.

He pulled a sword at her as May let the water go back into the ocean, "You don't stand a chance against me you witch," he said gruffly.

"On the contrary, _you _don't stand a chance against _me_," May said with emphasis as she took a stance.

He rushed forward with his sword as she side stepped him, but he was quick and swung back slicing May in the stomach causing everyone to tense up as she cried in pain. Blood started to poor out but she grit her teeth in determination as she stood up in pain. She then shot a wave of water and froze him in place before walking up to him and punched him in the face to knock him out before unfreezing the water letting the guy fall. She then fell forward to where she was on her knees; she then looked at the water and walked into the ocean where she disappeared. I then saw a blue light and it disappeared as she walked out completely healed.

I was confused as I saw a disappointed look on her face. She then moved her arms while circling around to send water….AT US!

We were then drenched and fell forward blowing our cover, "Looks like I flushed out some spying Rattata," she said annoyed. "What happened to you guys letting me do this by myself."

"Come on May, cut us some slack, we were worried about you," I said angrily.

"Drew, I can handle myself just fine," she retorted as she walked toward the boat.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a twinge of frustration.

"To free the pokemon," she called without even looking at us. "Are you guys gonna help or not?"

We then stood up and sprinted to catch up to her. We released the pokemon and May healed the ones that were injured. We tied up the bad guys and put them on the ship before May raised the water up so that the ship could sail out to sea.

"Let's hope they don't come around again," May muttered in annoyance.

"At least we saved the pokemon from being taken," Dawn said cheerfully.

May shook her head, "I can't help but feel that there were more pokemon on the island than just these. Ugh, pokemon poachers make me sick," May spat in disgust before calming down. "Thanks for the help, but I would appreciate it if you left in the morning."

"May, come on, we don't like you being here all by yourself especially since you can't see. Besides, we came here originally to observe the legendary pokemon for our papers," I explained.

She stopped walked causing us to stop and face her, she raised an eyebrow, "You came all this way to observe the legendary pokemon? The paper isn't due for a month and you don't need to necessarily observe them, we're supposed to just use written resources."

"Why not observe the pokemon, it's better than a written resource," I said arrogantly.

May shook her head in amusement, "Figures you would find some reason to watch me. Alright fine, but keep your distance with the legendaries, I don't think they take too kindly to people being so close."

I nodded as we made it back to camp, May broke off from the group saying she would be fine by herself and left to talk to Suicune. I yawned as I crawled into my sleeping bag, I looked up at the stars thinking about May. I smiled gently before closing my eyes knowing that everything was gonna turn out okay.

* * *

**_March 21st (Way Away Island, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning at sunrise and meditated on the beach in the glow of the sun. As I sat there, my mind went over the events of yesterday. I was really disappointed to discover that the gang decided to go against my wishes and follow me. I'd never admit it, but Drew did find a reasonable loophole and even though they weren't supposed to be here, I was somewhat happy that they were.

"_You ready to resume training_?" Suicune asked.

I nodded as I stood up, "_Good, the move I want you to learn first is Water Pulse, focus you energy into your hands as you create a ball of water then shoot it forward_," Suicune instructed.

I nodded and did as I was told, it was similar to creating an Aura Sphere except with a different form of energy. After working on Water Pulse for a while, I was taught how to do Surf which also wasn't that hard. The hard move was Aurora Beam; a move that Suicune knew would prove useful to me. The only problem was that I couldn't seem to do it, I would focus my energy and it just didn't want to come out.

I shot my hands forward for what seemed the hundredth time only to produce nothing. I groaned as I sat on the ground in frustration, "_Perhaps it would be best for you to review the moves you already know, take a break and try again later_," Suicune said calmly before it walked away.

I sighed and punched my fist in the ground, I wanted to learn the move now so I can finish my training. I then slapped myself in the head, this training can't be rushed, I'll have to do it slowly no matter how long it takes.

I stood up and turned to see everyone walking towards me, "How goes the training?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "I've learned all the moves Suicune wants me to except Aurora Beam, I can't seem to make it happen," I said frustrated.

Drew walked up to me and draped his arm around my shoulder pulling me in, "You'll conquer it in no time, I know you can," he said gently.

I smiled softly and relaxed at his gentle tone, "Thanks," I said softly as I kissed his cheek. "Do you have Blaziken's pokeball?"

He nodded and gave it to me, I tossed it into the air to have Blaziken appear before me, "What do you plan to do May?" Dawn asked.

I smirked, "I think an orthodox pokemon battle will suffice," I said before turning to Blaziken. "Are you up for it?"

He nodded, "I summon the power of Arceus for the element of fire," I called out.

I felt the power course though me as I felt my clothes change to what they were before and took a battle stance, "Don't hold back and come at me with everything you've got."

He nodded and soon took a stance similar Flamethrower. I then felt a wave of heat rushing towards me and I moved my arms in front of me to take apart the flames from the attack causing me to see that Blaziken was shocked slightly from what I did. I then summoned Will-O-Wisp and shot it at him from multiple angles. I sensed the vibrations in the ground as I took a step forward to see that he blocked the attack with his arms crossed in front of his face. He then raced towards me in a stance that looked like he was ready to use Blaze Kick. I took a stance ready to stop his attack. His attack came at me but I stopped him and threw a punch back which he deflected. Soon it became a clash of fists and legs as we fought each other.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I could sense that everyone else was thinking the same thing, how can this be possible? Well, when you get tied in with a prophecy and a legendary pokemon, something unique is bound to happen. It's amazing to see a battle between a pokemon and a person with powers like May, words can't describe it. I watched as May summoned Ember from her hands to shoot Blaziken back, I could tell that they were both wearing out as they were starting to breath heavy.

Blaziken then did Double Team to surround May, "He's gonna use the move they use for battles, how is May gonna get out of that?" Dawn said worriedly.

I then noticed a smirk causing all of us to look shocked. She set a spinning blade of fire to hit the real one causing Blaziken to fall back a few feet.

"I'm sorry Blaziken, but it's time to finish this," May said as she got on the ground and almost did something like a breakdancing move of some sort creating a huge wall of flames sending it to Blaziken who attacked it with Sky Uppercut, he then fell forward on his knees catching his breath.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a red light, "Looks like Blaze has been activated," Paul commented.

"This is gonna get interesting," Ash said excited causing all of us to nod in agreement. We've seen Blaziken battle before and when Blaze is activated, it gets really heated up, no pun intended.

May looked drained but smiled all the same, "Come at me with everything you've got," she said tiredly as she took a stance.

I was starting to become worried, I could see her shaking, don't tell me she's pushing her limit. Blaziken then fired Overheat, for a split second, I saw May's face show surprise, but then looked determined as she was hit with the flames. I tensed up as I didn't see anything happening. Suddenly, I saw the flames going into May's mouth causing all of our jaws to fall.

"What the…..!," Gary said in shock.

"She's eating the flames!" Leaf screeched.

Soon all the flames were gone and she looked reenergized. She then let out a huge Flamethrower from her mouth to hit Blaziken. It was bigger than Overheat and more intense. Both then fell forward, but Blaziken fell down and was knocked out.

May looked wiped out as we raced towards her, "Looks like I overdid it," May chuckled tiredly.

"But it was awesome, you ate flames for crying out loud!" Ash shouted excitedly along with Pikachu.

May smiled at his antics and crawled over to Blaziken, "Sorry I overdid it, but that was a great battle," she said gently as she did a motion with her hands over his body with flames.

Soon Blaziken woke up looking patched up for the most part, "Blaze," he said concerned.

May nodded, "I'm fine, but I think I overdid my power more than I should have," she said tiredly.

"So….….care to explain how you can eat flames?" Paul asked.

She nodded as she sat on the sand, "As I sensed Blaziken prepare to use Overheat, I heard Entei speak to me saying eat the flames. As I did so, Entei explained that this move can only be used once when fighting, it help replenishes my energy, but also takes a huge toll on you as an after affect as you just saw," she explained.

"Still though, that is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life," Gary summed up.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any energy left to do anything," May said tiredly as she stood up and placed her arms out as she reverted to her outfit from before she left for this journey.

I then noticed her eyes flicker tiredly and saw her fall back. I quickly caught her in my arms to notice she was dead asleep.

"Will she be okay?" Dawn asked worriedly.

I nodded, "She'll be fine if she sleeps for a while and replenishes her energy."

"That stinks, I was hoping to see her do another battle," Ash said disappointed.

Misty then whacked Ash with her mallet, "Be a little considerate here, she's exhausted, she's in no condition to battle again!"

"Ah, sorry Mist," Ash said scared as he placed his arms above his head to protect himself from Misty's wrath.

Soon the gang decided to explore the island while I decided to stay behind and watch May, I carried her back to where we set up camp and laid her on my sleeping bag.

"You should rest to," I said to Blaziken as I returned him. In exchange, I called out Roserade for some company who asked why May was sleeping.

Soon I explained what happened and her face showed shock when I described the pokemon battle, "Roserade rose roserade rose," she said amazed. (She just never ceases to amaze me.)

I nodded in agreement as I moved a part of her bangs from her eyes while Roserade used Aromatherapy to help May relax. I then took her hand and kissed her fingers causing May to smile softly in her sleep. Somehow, I knew that she was gonna conquer this, if she can eat flames, she could conquer the rest of her training.


	38. Ice & Air

***walks into dark room and turns on light***

**Everyone: SURPRISE! *confetti falls from ceiling***

**Ari: Ah! What the heck?!**

**Leaf: Calm down Ari, we just wanted to say welcome back since you haven't updated a new chapter in over a month and you're done editing.**

**Ari: Uh...thanks?**

**Drew: Don't thank anyone, you don't deserve it, you drove your readers crazy.**

**Ari: *sighs* I know, * turns to face readers* I'm sorry you guys for the long wait and I know I posted a double update, but I'm tired at the moment and I thought to update this new chapter now rather than later.**

**May: Hey Ari, did you post a new cover image for the story.**

**Ari: Yea, but it's not staying, a reviewer said it looked horrible.**

**Dawn: You drew it right?**

**Ari: Right again, drew it by hand, scanned it in, colored it on photoshop using a mouse for 6 hours, it was a waste of time though, I agree with the reviewer, it looks like crap, I think I'm more of a writer than a drawer (unless I stink at that too.)**

**Misty: I'll go hunt down this reviewer and give 'em my mallet.**

**Ari: *stops Misty and grabs her mallet* Don't do that, the reviewer is entitled to state their opinion and I'm not upset by it, I totally agree. My art looks like crap so I shall stick to writing from now on.**

**Misty: But...**

**Ari: No buts *gives back mallet* Anyways lover readers, new chapters will be posted beginning now, as to when...it'll be random especially since I started school last week, May can you do the disclaimer.**

***Happy flies in through open window***

**Happy: schoolmouse33 doesn't own me or pokemon, Ari, can I have a fish.**

**Ari:*slaps forehead* Well I'm officially back, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_March 22nd (Way Away Island, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up on cloth and careful placed my hand on the ground next to me and sensed that everyone was sleeping, guess it must be late at night. I carefully stood up and snuck my way to the shore, I then picked up the faint sound like a running boat.

I frowned, "I summon the power of Arceus for the element of water," I called.

My clothes changed to what I wore for the element of water. As I stood on the beach, I heard the sound of the boat more distinctly and from the sound it sounded like there was more than one. I was torn because I wanted to investigate but I couldn't do much off solid ground. I then heard pokemon cries coming from the ocean meaning the poachers came back with more help. I started to pace angrily not knowing what to do. In the end, I decided to be gutsy about it and took off onto the waves and raced my way to the noises.

Suddenly the Gyarados from yesterday came swimming next me, I hopped on as he continued to race forward. I then started to see the aura forms of pokemon and people in the distance. I sent a wave at the ship causing it to rock back and forth allowing some of the captured pokemon to escape. Due to the wave hitting the ship, the horn then sounded loudly causing me to smirk. Hopefully this'll wake everyone up.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I suddenly bolted up along with everyone else as we heard a loud noise in the distance, "What the hell was that?!" Leaf yelled.

I looked around to find that May wasn't here, "I don't know, but May isn't here."

Dawn groaned, "Why do I get the feeling that May had something to do with that noise," she complained.

"In any case, we should investigate," Ash called as we grabbed our pokemon and sprinted to the shore. We looked in the distance to see some boats and the waves hitting them, May's work no doubt.

"Are you kidding me, the idiots May fought last night came back with reinforcements," Gary said annoyed.

"Looks like it," Misty said flatly as she called out her pokemon. "We better help out, May's at a disadvantage since she can't see."

She jumped on Gyarados along with everyone else why I called out Flygon. As we got closer, we could see May sitting on the Gyarados that she rescued last night looking frustrated. I could tell she really wanted to give these guys a beating but it was impossible to do so if she couldn't see.

"Drew help May with the ship she is attacking, we'll handle the other two," Misty called.

I raised my hand in acknowledgement before she had Gyarados head to the other two ships. I then had Flygon swoop down to May who turned to look at us, "I take it you heard the horn."

"Who didn't hear it," I teased before turning serious. "Any particular reason why you didn't come wake us up before attacking like an idiot?"

May sighed, "I wanted to but I was afraid the poachers would have slipped away by the time we showed up so I counted on something like that horn to alert you guys, thank goodness that idea worked."

I nodded, "You lucked out big time. Anyways, I think you've made most of the crew sea sick by now, I think it's safe to say it's okay to board."

May nodded as I had Flygon fly next to May so she could get on behind me, "Thanks for the help Gyarados," May called before we flew to the ship.

We landed and May hopped off and started to attack people with water while I called out Absol and Roserade to help attack.

"Drew look out!" May shouted as a Dragon Breath attack was about to hit me. She stood her ground and then fired Aurora Beam to stop it and then whipped some water at the bad guys pokemon to knock them out.

She then froze there in shock at what she just did, "Nice one May, but keep your head in the game. We don't need your airhead side right now," I teased.

May glared and did a small water whip at the back of my head before continuing to attack one of the bad guys. After a while, we got control of the ship, freed the captured pokemon, and rounded up the criminals.

I then called the authorities in Goldenrod City to come pick them up. We then meet up on the middle ship with everyone else, "I'll let you guys talk to the authorities, I'm gonna head back to the island and try to heal some of the injured pokemon there," May said tiredly.

"Shouldn't you stay and help tell the authorities what happened?" Dawn asked confused.

May shook her head, "It'll be hard to explain that I attacked people with water. Besides, no one should really know what I'm doing though I think blew it with this idiots," May said gesturing to the tied up poachers behind us.

"I wouldn't worry about it, no one will probably believe them," I said reassuringly.

"You're probably right," May agreed.

"You know I'm right," I said arrogantly as I flicked my hair fringe.

May rolled her eyes as she stepped up to kiss me before diving off the ship. She then swam up and started to use a wave to ride back to the island.

Ten minutes later, Officer Jenny arrived to take over and arrest the poachers. The poachers were trying to explain how a crazy girl was able to attack them with water as they were being dragged away causing Officer Jenny to turn to look at us with a raised eye brow.

"I think they got hit really hard in the head during the fight, their brains are probably rattled," Leaf explained.

Officer Jenny still stared at us for a second before she sighed muttering something about crazy criminals while we got off the ship on Gyarados and headed back to the island.

We didn't find May but we were too tired to find her, she could handle herself. We walked back to camp, collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, and fell dead asleep.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I finished healing the wild pokemon, I went back to where I set up camp while returning back to my normal state and decided to get a few hours' sleep before waking up in a bit.

I woke up to the sun rising and Suicune sitting nearby, "_You did well last night, the wild pokemon express their gratitude_," Suicune said once they noticed I was awake. "_Also, your training with me is now complete, you are to proceed your training under Articuno at the top of Snowtop Mountain_."

I nodded in understanding as I walked up to Suicune and bowed, "Thanks for training," I said respectfully with a smile.

Suicune stood up and bowed in return before running across the water. I quickly knelt down in the sand to write Articuno and Snowtop Mountain before I felt a cold wind causing me to shiver. I looked up at the sky and then saw the aura outline of Articuno. I shivered again and groaned, I hope I don't catch a cold from this.

Articuno then landed in front of me sending a cold blast of air at me, "_Are you ready to begin your training_?"

I nodded, "_Good, before we leave I suggest you change into your form for the element of ice that way the cold won't affect you as badly_."

I nodded and took a few steps back, "I summon the power of Arceus for the element of ice," I called.

I felt my clothes change and felt some fluff on my wrists and on my chest along with what felt like a necklace. I also noticed that my feet were covered by boots, guess that means it's gonna be harder to see. I then climbed onto Articuno and flew to where I would begin my training.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully having a nice dream about May when I felt I was being shaken awake, "What?" I mumble sleepily.

I blinked my eyes a few times to regain my vision to see that it was Lucario who was shaking me awake. Once he saw that I had woken up, he pointed his paw in the direction where May set up camp.

"Let me guess, May's not there?" I guessed as I yawned.

Lucario nodded, "Okay, I'll check it out once I wake up fully along with everyone else," I said tiredly as I returned Lucario to his pokeball.

I stretched and then gently shook the guys awake so they could wake up the girls. I looked at the sky to see that the sun was almost straight up in the sky meaning it was either late morning or early afternoon, either way, how did we sleep for so long?

As everyone started to make lunch for everyone, I walked down with Roserade to where May set up camp. Like I guessed, she wasn't there. I walked up closer when I saw that it looked like someone wrote in the sand, it said Articuno and Snowtop Mountain, guess it's gonna get cold where we're going.

"Roserade rose?" Roserade asked. (What's it say?)

"It says Articuno and Snowtop Mountain, guess that's where May went. At least she was kind enough to tell us where she was going," I said tiredly.

"Drew, lunch is ready," Dawn called from up near the trees before turning back to camp.

Once we got back to camp, we grabbed our food and sat near everyone else, "Where's May?" Dawn asked as she noticed she wasn't around.

"She went off to her next destination to train, she wrote Articuno and Snowtop Mountain in the sand," I explained before taking a bite of my sandwich.

Leaf shivered, "Ugh, why does she have to go where's it cold, we just finished winter a month ago," Leaf complained.

"Don't worry Leafy, I'll keep you warm," Gary teased as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Either way, we should shop for warmer clothes so we don't freeze to death," Misty pointed out.

Dawn then looked excited, "And we're not going on a shopping spree," Misty said sternly causing Dawn to pout.

"Come on Misty, Goldenrod City is supposed to have some of the best clothes in Johto," Dawn whined.

"We're shopping for what's necessary troublesome, that's it," Paul said flatly.

Dawn pouted again but stayed silent causing the guys and I to exhale in relief, a shopping trip with Dawn is a one way ticket to hell.

We finished eating and packed up camp before I called out Gardevoir so she could teleport us to Goldenrod City. We then walked to the mall to find the right stuff, it didn't take very long for the guys and I to finish. It took longer for the girls because they had to drag Dawn from going crazy, it took five hits from Misty's mallet for Dawn to stop going crazy.

"What took you so long?" Gary asked once the girls met up with us.

Leaf sighed, "Don't ask," she said tiredly as we turned to see Misty dragged Dawn from behind.

"Was it that bad?" Gary asked.

"It's like Ash on a sugar high," Leaf said with a sigh.

Gary shuddered in understanding and gave a side hug while kissing Leaf's forehead in sympathy, "Please, that store looked so promising," Dawn begged.

Misty gave her evil look, "If you say one more thing about stores or clothes, I'll sic my Gyarados on you and don't think I'm joking," she threatened.

Dawn 'eeped' and hid behind Paul causing Misty to smile in victory, "We better get going," I pointed out. "It's after 3:00."

The others nodded and I called out Gardevoir, "Use Teleport," I ordered.

She nodded and soon we felt a dramatic change in temperature and we started to shiver, "Gardevoir return," I said hastily.

"I knew it was gonna be cold, but this is ridiculous," Leaf complained.

I had to agree with Leaf on that, it was wicked cold and the wind was howling like crazy. I then threw Lucario's pokeball, "Lucario, come on out."

He then appeared and shivered slightly from the change in temperature, "Can you sense May's aura from here?" I asked.

Lucario paused for a moment as he lifted his paw and his flaps levitated. He then looked at me and nodded before sprinting in the right direction. We followed quickly and a few minutes later, we saw May with Articuno below us. I returned Lucario before we slid down the slope and walked into a cave that was nearby where we could shelter ourselves from the cold but still get a good view of May.

Her outfit changed to where it was a light blue, sleeveless, knee length dress with slits on the sides and fluff on the top and bottom. She had arm warmers of see-through material with fluff at the wrists. She wore white leggings and light blue boots that reached her calves. She wore a snowflake necklace and her hair was put into a braid behind her.

I shivered as I looked at her, how was she not freezing. I was wearing a thick lime green coat, thick pants, and black boots along with a hat scarf and mittens and I was still shaking.

"How is May not cold, she's wearing less than any of us," Leaf shivered.

"Who knows," I said in wonderment as Dawn took off her gloves and reached into her backpack to get out her sketch pad and colored pencils.

As she was drawing May's outfit, we started a fire in the middle of cave and left Magmortar, Blaziken, Arcanine, Infernape, and Quilava out to help warm up the cave.

Leaf was still shivering so she was cuddled next to Gary with Arcanine lying behind both of them. Then again, Leaf was the one who got cold the easiest.

I turned to watch May again as she stood out in the cold, I watched her as she practiced Blizzard, Ice Beam, Ice Shard, and Icy Wind. After a while she then started to bend the snow and ice at will, it came to her quickly probably since she learned how to manipulate water first. After what seemed like a few hours, it finally grew dark, I noticed Articuno leaving and I left to help guide May into the cave.

"Thanks Drew," May said to me as she kissed my cheek in thanks.

"May….hhhhoow can you dddreesss like that and nnootttt freeezze," Leaf shivered.

May shrugged, "I'm not really sure, I feel warm actually despite what I'm wearing."

"You're crazy," Leaf stuttered.

May gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry you're freezing your butt off. Good news is that I'm done learning all I need to for ice. So in the morning, I'll start learning how to manipulate air at the base of the mountain meaning no more freezing for you guys."

Leaf eyes shined knowing that we wouldn't be here for long, "What are you doing Dawn?" May asked as she turned to face her.

"I'm sketching Articuno for my paper," she said cheerfully before she put her stuff away and sat next to Paul.

"Out of curiosity May, which element do you like using the most?" Misty asked.

"Hmm…..I'm not sure, it's hard to pick a favorite one since I haven't learned them all yet," May said thoughtfully. "There are a lot of aspects to it, each element has a different fighting style along with a different personality."

"That's interesting," Leaf said with a yawn before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Eventually everyone else followed Leaf's lead and fell asleep. Due to it being cold, we paired up in sleeping bags so that we'd be warmer.

May and I were the only one's still up, "You okay May?" I asked as I noticed she kept staring at the flames.

She nodded, "I'm fine, my mind just keeps wandering is all."

She then yawned and we crawled into the sleeping bag. She immediately fell asleep and I couldn't blame her, she must have been exhausted from having to train so much. I put my arm around her and pulled her close so that her head was underneath my chin. I kissed the top of her head before closing my eyes and falling into a peacefully sleep.

* * *

**_March 23rd (Snowtop Mountain, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling a gently warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes to see that Drew's face was a few inches from mine and that he had pulled me close with his arm around my waist. As much as I wanted to just lie there, I had to get up and train with Articuno. I tried to move gently without waking him up, but his grip around me tightened.

I groaned slightly as I saw Drew smirk, I tried to move again, but couldn't budge. I then noticed that Drew opened one eye, "Drew, come on, I need to train with Articuno," I whispered.

"I don't see why you need to leave so early," he whispered back.

"Drew," I whined in a whisper.

"Alright fine, but you're gonna have to convince me to let you go first," he teased.

I rolled my eyes before I kissed him. After a while he _finally_ let me go, I put on my boots and Drew helped guide me outside where I saw Articuno waiting for me.

He then pecked me in the head causing me to wince, "That's for being late," Articuno said sternly. "Also, for getting down the mountain, I'm not helping you and you and your friends can't use the help of pokemon either."

He then flew away leaving me in disbelief, "What was that about?" Drew asked concerned.

"Well, let's just say that that arctic bird brain has a few pecking issues. Anyway, he won't help me down the mountain and we can't use our pokemon."

"So how do we get down from here?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "I have no clue, but we need to figure that out soon or I'm gonna suffer more pecking in the future," I complained as I put my hands protectively on my head.

Drew chuckled and kissed my head before we walked back into the cave to find everyone awake and Leaf sneezing, "You okay Leaf?" I asked.

"No, I think I caught a cold," she said with a stuffed up noise before sneezing again.

I frowned in concern, "You should go back home if you're not feeling good."

She shook her head, "No cold is sending me home, but I would like to get off this mountain asap," she said tiredly.

I sighed, "You and me both," I said tiredly.

While we were eating breakfast and everyone else was packing up camp, I kept trying to think of ways to get down the mountain, but I kept getting stumped at every turn.

An idea formed in my head, but it would be tricky, "Got an idea May?" Drew asked.

I nodded, "I think I've got something, but it'll be tricky," I said thoughtfully. "Can you take me close to the ledge?"

I sensed Drew was a tad bit confused but did as I asked, "What's it look like over the edge?"

"It's really steep with ledges going down," he said. "Why do you ask?"

I smirked, "I think I've found a way down," I said as I took a stance.

I put my hands in front and started to create an ice slide so we could slide our way down, "Ice slide anyone?" I asked.

I slid down first making sure there was enough of the slide in front so no one fell off. After sliding down for thirty minutes, we finally made it the ground.

"Finally, warmf," Leaf said happily as she sat on the ground before sneezing.

"_You're not there yet, keep walking til you find a huge open meadow_," Articuno said sternly causing me to stop walking. "_Also, switch elements while you're at it_."

"What's up May?" Misty asked as everyone noticed that I wasn't moving.

"Articuno just told me we're not where I need to be yet, we need to keep walking til we find a huge open meadow," I explained before taking a few steps back. "I summon the power of Arceus for the element of air."

I felt a change in power and my clothes disappeared with different ones. At least I was barefoot meaning I could finally see better.

"That's better," I said happily.

"Why's that?" Dawn asked.

"I can finally see better now that I'm barefoot," I explained. "We should get going, I don't want be pecked for being late."

Soon we started walking straight with the wind picking up slightly. After walking for about an hour it, it was getting pretty windy and I heard Dawn gasp, "Oh my gosh, it's so pretty here," she said in awe.

"Care to describe it for me, I can't really see," I said quietly.

I could sense a pang on guilt go through Dawn before she smiled, "Sure, the meadow is open as far as the eye can see with a boulder a little ways away and slightly hilly with patches of flowers spreading across the whole thing" Dawn explained.

"Does sound like a picturesque scene," I agreed. "Anyways, you guys can set up camp, I've got training," I said after I sensed Articuno was flying nearby.

Everyone nodded and then I left for the boulder as I saw Articuno land there, "_So….you figured out a way to get down. Now, I want you to sit on this boulder and meditate focusing on the wind_," he said sternly.

I climbed onto the rock and sat lotus style before I got pecked in the head causing me to clutch it in pain, "Ow! What was that for?!" I shouted.

"_That's for being late_," Articuno said sternly before flying off.

"Well sorry, it's not like I could fly here," I said sarcastically.

I felt Articuno smirk, "_Don't worry, the flying part comes in later_," he said causing me to almost fall off the boulder. "_Now meditate until I return_."

I felt his presence disappear and then began to focus meditating. What the heck, that was some joke, me flying, pfft, as if.

"_I wasn't joking_," he said sternly causing me to fall off the boulder.

"Seriously," I whined from my uncomfortable position on the ground.

* * *

**_March 26th (In an open meadow, Johto)_**

"I can't do it!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Try it again," Articuno said sternly.

I pushed my hand forward trying to shot a puff of air and nothing happened. I was about ready to break something, for the past three days, I haven't been able to manipulate any air or do any flying type moves.

In frustration, I started to throw angry punches into the air, "Stop, you won't get anywhere doing that," Articuno said sharply causing me to stop but huff in frustration. "You can't summon any air because you have darkness inside you, you need to find the light inside of you before you can continue your training."

He then flew away and I dejectedly made my way back to camp to find everyone eating, "How was training?" Ash asked as I flopped onto the ground beside Drew.

"Terrible, I still haven't been able to create a single puff of air and it's been three days," I said annoyed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself May, this is the first anyone has been able to do what you're doing. It's not like you can master an element every day," Misty said gently.

I sighed, "I know, but I can't help but feel something blocking my ability to do it. Articuno said it was the darkness inside of me. I can't help but feel my personality clashes with the one associated with the element."

"That makes sense, people normally associated air with freedom, balance, and spirituality, some things that you don't necessarily have," Leaf pointed out. "You are burdened by worries and fears that tip the balance of harmony inside you."

We stared at her in awe, "Wow Leaf, since when do you have an understanding of stuff like that?" I asked surprised.

"Well, ever since you explained your journey was to master certain elements, I decided to do some research on the subject and its ties to personality traits and characteristics. So that's what I was doing after I got home from spring break. I did more research than I originally planned, it was really interesting to read and I couldn't stop," she explained.

"Why am I not surprised," Gary muttered playfully causing Leaf to smack him on the upside of his head.

"My point being, my research made me predict that air and earth meaning rocks/ground and such were gonna be the toughest elements for you to learn because it has characteristics and traits that you don't necessarily have," Leaf explained.

"That makes sense," I agreed. "But how am I going to find the light inside me, I'm not necessarily sure what to do."

Dawn has a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmm…as Leaf said, you need put yourself back into balance, let go of your worries, and find out who you are as a person."

"Again easier said than done," I sighed as I yawned.

"Ruh," Lucario said. (You need to go meditate deep within yourself to face your fears and conquer them.)

Pikachu then relayed the message to Ash who explained it to everyone else, "Lucario seems to come up with a solution. Maybe something like being under Hypnosis will help identify what your fears are," Leaf suggested.

I looked down at my hand in my lap as I yawned again, "As much as that sounds like a good idea, I'm not necessarily comfortable with it. It'll be like you have access to all my personal thoughts, I'll be at my most vulnerable."

Drew scooted closer to me and took my hand and squeezed it gently, "You don't have to that, it was just as a suggestion."

I shook my head, "I feel like I should do something like that. For too long, I've never had any deep connections with anyone. You guys are the people I trust most besides Max, I should be willing to open up," I said before sighing which turned into a yawn. "I'm just so used to dealing with all my problems alone with no one to lean on."

"We understand May, we are all sensitive in one way or anyone, it's not like you are comfortable with sharing everything for having known us for half a year. I think you're still hesitant to open up to us because you don't necessarily feel like you can trust us completely," Drew pointed out.

I then felt everyone's aura's pulse in agreement as Misty continued, "I think you're also scared because you're afraid to build deep connections with anyone because you feel that every close relationship that you make will be severed in a painful way like with your parents, but at the same time you want to have relationships with people because you are tired of being alone," she said gently.

I felt as if they read my soul, I was too shocked for words, "Besides your fear and battle between feelings for relationships, you fear this power that you're supposed to master. You have no idea what you are doing and you have to yield while blind. You're afraid that it will be used for evil, why think so pessimistically about it. You look in the beauty of everything, you use whatever you can to help others, think in that sense for your powers, you have nothing to fear," Dawn said with a small smile.

Again everyone nodded with agreement causing tears to form in my eyes, "You've shown us multiple times that you do everything in your power to help others even if it means to sacrifice yourself. You've shown us that you couldn't commit evil or do any harm even if you tried. Be yourself as you train, don't think about how it can be used as a weapon, but as a tool to help in any situation. Don't fear what you have to do," Leaf said gently.

I then felt Lucario place his paw on my shoulder, "Ruh," he said with a smile.

I was speechless as a small smile appeared on my face as tears ran down, I didn't know what to say, all within a few minutes, my friends figured me out.

I felt relaxed knowing that they understood what bothered me, "I'm surprised you guys figured me out that quick," I said with a light laugh before turning quiet. "Didn't the 'I don't trust you' part completely bother you?"

Everyone laughed, "That's a silly question May, we're not mad, we're all like that one way or another. Besides, Paul's the biggest rock who refuses to crack, he doesn't trust anyone," Gary snorted only to be thumped on the head by Paul.

"I have my reasons about why not to trust people especially you, you moron," Paul muttered.

Everyone laughed while I smiled and wiped my tears away as Gary clutched his head muttering that Paul was a heartless robot. I then yawned again for the umpteenth time causing everyone to look at me in concern.

"Haven't you been getting enough sleep?" Drew asked.

I shook my head no and sighed, might as well be honest with everyone, "The nightmares I suffered when I was in the hospital are coming back to me. I guessing the darkness is feeding off my fears and worries since I can't seem to master air."

"Wanna talk about it?" Misty asked.

I shook my head, "It's not something that can be described verbally; it's something that has to be seen," I said quietly. "Gardevoir, Lucario, is there a way to establish a connection with everyone where they can see my dreams?"

"_Yes_," Gardevoir said as everyone jolted in shock. "_For once I'm communicating with you all at once to save time. Anyways, it is possible, once you're asleep everyone has to go into deep meditating within themselves while Lucario and I raise a psychic/interteleporting shield where everyone will be able to see your dreams. It's complicated, but if everyone is willing, it should work_."

"Everyone up for it?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask, we want to help you as much as we can," Dawn said firmly.

I smiled as we walked a little ways from camp where I laid down in the middle while everyone sat in a circle surrounding me, then Drew called out Butterfree so that I would fall asleep under the influence of Sleep Powder. I felt myself slip away into my nightmares and was ready to face the darkness.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

After we saw that May was asleep, I returned Butterfree while Lucario and Gardevoir created the shield. As they were doing that, I felt a certain rise in energy. Soon we went into meditating, as quick as I saw black, I appeared in a city that looked destroyed. I turned left to look and saw that everyone else was in shock as to what we were seeing.

"No wonder May said it was something you had to see, no words can describe this," Dawn said shocked.

I looked to the right and saw May a couple hundred feet away. Suddenly I saw another May shooting fire everywhere and I saw copies of all of us running away from the flames.

"_Yes May, this is your destiny_," a voice said evilly.

"Who's talking?" Leaf asked concerned.

No one answered as I saw May start to cry as she watched herself cause destruction, I tried to run forward to tell her it was all a dream but I was stopped by a force field of sorts, "What the hell!" I yelled as I tried to push my hand through.

"What the heck?" Dawn cried as we all tried to break through. "Why are we trapped in here?"

We kept hitting the force field but nothing would break, "_You can't save her_," the evil voice said causing us to stop.

"So you're the one who trapped us in here," Misty said angrily.

"_I wish, your friend's pokemon's shield is preventing my darkness from spreading into you. Though…. if you keep pounding on the shield, it'll help me greatly_," the evil voice said.

We immediately stopped, "_Well you're no fun_," the voice complained. "_Well….…back to torturing my victim_."

Soon the scene of May's dream changed where she was now surround by dream versions of us and was getting beaten up by us and our pokemon.

"_See, you can't even master airbending, talk about pathetic_," evil Misty jeered.

"_How are you to save the planet if you can't even finish your training_," evil Dawn taunted as she kicked May in the head causing the real Dawn to start crying.

"May, snap out of it, we would never do this to you!" Dawn shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"May, we would never hurt you!" Leaf cried.

"May please listen to us!" we screamed as we watched her continue to get beaten.

"_It's no use you fools, she can't hear you, you can't do anything to help_," the evil voice taunted.

"We'll see about that," I retorted as I tried to focus on overtaking the evil me.

I could see the evil me phase slightly as he was fighting to stay in control, "Guys, try to take over your evil double," I strained to say as I continued to try to take over mine.

* * *

(May's POV)

I was still stuck in the same horrified nightmare, everyone taunting and jeering while physically beating me. My friend's wouldn't do this to me, would they?

"_Of course they would, these aren't your friends, they pretended to befriend you_," the evil voice said slyly.

I then felt the beatings and taunts become less as I looked up to see everyone start to phase, "How dare you think we would do this to you," Misty scoffed. "We would never do this to you."

"Come on May, you should know us better than this," Gary strained to say.

The beatings and jeers stopped as everyone looked like they were having an inner battle with themselves.

"May, I love and care about you too much to even do anything like this," Drew begged as he helped me stand up. "Please believe me."

Something in his voice got to me, "_No, he's lying, he'll dump you in the end_," the evil voice said trying to change my mind as a black shadow of a person came into view next to me.

I smiled softly at Drew as I looked into his eyes before I raised my hand in front of the shadow and shot a fire ball at him causing the shadow to cry in pain.

Everyone then stood next to me as we watched the shadow wither in pain, "_You have won this round, but you haven't gotten rid of me yet_," the shadow spat before he faded away.

I then turned to face Drew as I attacked him with a hug who gladly accepted, "I'm sorry," I whispered as tears began to fall down my face.

Drew didn't say anything as he held me tightly. Then we all faded out and I woke up to find everyone peering at me.

I closed my eyes as tears began to show, "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me in surprise, "What are you sorry for May, you beat that creepy dude!" Ash exclaimed.

I sat up and looked at my lap, "I didn't fully believe that you would treat me like your dream selves did, I had doubt," I said shakily.

Drew sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay May, all that matters is that you now believe that we would never do that to you," he said softly as he stroked my hair while I cried in his shoulder.

After a few minutes, I was able to regain my composure. I then kissed Drew and smiled softly, "Thanks."

He smiled back until I heard Gardevoir, Lucario, and Pikachu shout in surprise causing us to look up in shock to see that Team Rocket captured them.

"Haha, we finally scored big," Meowth boasted.

"Let our pokemon go!" Ash yelled angrily. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"PikaCCCCHHHHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as he used Thunderbolt only to have no effect.

"_I can't use Teleport and aura attacks won't work_," Gardevoir and Lucario told me angrily.

"Hahahaha," Jessie laughed. "Our pokemon cages are unbreakable.

I stood up angrily, "You better give back our pokemon or you're going to be sorry!"

"Haha, like you can do anything twerp, you got nothing," Meowth jeered.

I smirked, "Watch me."

I took a deep breath and charged forward to punch up and release an attack of air making the cages shake out of the mechanical arms grip. I then made a cushion of air and the cages landed safely.

"Hhhow did you do that?" James asked in shock.

"That's my little secret," I said as I started to spin quickly creating a tornado causing Team Rocket's balloon to get caught in it.

The balloon then was flung far away as I heard a "we're blasting off again….". I then charged into the tornado to create a counter one with the opposite rotation to stop the flow of wind.

"May, you did it, you finally cam manipulate air," Dawn cheered.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "_Good, now you can sit back on the boulder and start meditating until I return, then the training begins_," Articuno said sternly.

I sighed, "I'll see you guys later, I've got to meditate on my boulder," I said tiredly.

Everyone chuckled, "Don't have too much fun," Drew teased as he tossed me a rose.

I smirked, "I'll try not to," I teased as I walked to the boulder while sticking Drew's rose in my hair.

* * *

**Drew: Wow, for a welcome back chapter, this was pathetic.**

**Happy: Ari, you still need to give me a fish.**

**Ari: Drew, shut up...Happy, I don't have a fish, now beat it cat.**

**Happy: You're mean like Lucy.**

**Lucy: I'm only mean when I have to be *grabs Happy by his little backpack* come on, Natsu has a mission for us.**

**Happy: But I want my fish!**

***Lucy and Happy leave while everyone stares***

**Ari: Uh...Okay then?! Uh...a few quick announcements, there is a poll on my profile as to what my next writing project will be, I want to write what people want to read next, so go vote. Next, thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was editing chapters, did not expect that and it made my day. Um...guess that's it, hope this chapter met your expectations, have an awesome day.**


	39. Forest Fires & Rose Gardens

**Ari: Hey, surprised I updated within a few days.**

**Drew: Not really, with you it's completely random which is very annoying.**

**Lucy: I got it...LUCY KICK *kicks Drew out of the room***

**Ari: Wow, thanks Lucy, any particular reason why you're here.**

**Lucy: I heard this chapter you're posting sounded good so I'd stop by.**

**Happy: With me.**

**Lucy: Beat it stupid cat, she doesn't have any fish *takes him by his small backpack and throws him outside.**

**Happy: You're mean *Lucy shuts window muting Happy***

**May: *walks into room* Have any of you seen Drew?**

**Ari: He was kicked out for his annoying comment.**

**May: Gotcha, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Lucy: or Fairy Tail**

**Ari: On with the chapter!**

* * *

**_March 27th (In an open meadow, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

"_Heads up_!" Zapdos shouted.

I immediately became alert and felt the charge of energy particles race towards me. I stuck my pointer and middle fingers at it to catch the incoming energy to have it go through my body to my other arm and pointed it at the sky releasing the charge of lightning.

I then looked at Zapdos and he nodded in approval, "_Well done May, you were able to master the element of lightning quite quickly. Your time with me is done, tomorrow you will begin your training with Celebi in the Ilex Forest_."

He then flew away and I walked back to camp to find Drew, Paul, Leaf, and Ash, "How was training?" Leaf asked as I reverted back to normal.

"It went really well, I'm done with training actually. Tomorrow, I start training under Celebi," I said as Drew handed me a cup of water.

I sensed Leaf's aura pulse in excitement, "Really, you get to train under Celebi?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded causing her to squeal excitedly, "Do you seriously need to squeal?" Paul muttered.

I sensed Leaf look him as her aura pulsed with annoyance. Suddenly, Dawn, Gary, and Misty teleported next to us.

"Hey you guys, how was school?" Drew asked.

Dawn groaned, "Miserable, besides the stupid drama queens, we had to work incredibly hard to cover for you guys since Max's holograms can't touch anything without it showing you guys as ghosts."

"But it worked though?" I asked to clarify.

I saw Misty, Gary, and Dawn nod, "Thank goodness we planned this last night."

* * *

_(Flash Back to Last Night)_

_I walked back to camp from training with Articuno as I felt a small drip of blood fall down my face as I reverted back to normal._

_"What the heck happened to you?" Drew asked concerned as I sat down in front of the fire._

_"This is curtesy of Articuno," I huffed as I sensed Drew sit next to me and tend to my head. "He pecked me saying that was a reward after finishing my training."_

_"So you already mastered air?" Dawn asked._

_I nodded, "To the extent of learning the basics and manipulating it a little, tomorrow I'm training with Zapdos. Thankfully, I don't have to go anywhere, I'll just stay here for training."_

_"That's good to hear that you don't have to move for training. You've now finished half your training right?" Misty asked._

_I nodded again, "Speaking of time, do you guys know what day it is?"_

_"It's Sunday, why do you ask?" Gary asked confused._

_"Uh…today is the last day of spring break, you guys have classes tomorrow and you can't miss anymore school for this year," I pointed out._

_This caused everyone to groan, "Crap, do we really have to go back?" Dawn whined._

_"Troublesome, we can't miss anymore school and can you stop complaining about it already," Paul grunted._

_"This stinks, none of us want to leave because we want to stick around, but we have to go back unless we want to face getting held back a grade," Leaf complained._

_"Speaking of consequences and school, I kinda made a deal with Steven that I would leave the school if I didn't finish my training a week after spring break," I said nervously as Drew finished patching up my head._

_"WHAT!" everyone shouted._

_"May why in the world would you make a bargain like that?" Drew asked upset._

_"I didn't have much of a choice," I said angrily. "I'm already pushing the school's attendance policy, I had to offer something that would allow Steven to give me some time."_

_"You should have privileges to allow you to not have to bargain like that," Dawn argued._

_I shook my head, "I don't want that Dawn, I want to be treated as a normal person, no special privileges or any crap like that. That's why I came with a disguise in the first place. Anyways, you guys better leave in a little bit if you want some down time before school tomorrow."_

_I saw Dawn shake her head vigorously, "We aren't leaving you alone, who knows if you might get into trouble."_

_I sighed, "Then we need to come up with a plan then."_

_"Hmm…..maybe a few of us can go back and the rest stay here," Leaf suggested._

_"That's sounds like a plan, but who goes back and how do we make it look like the ones who aren't there are there?" Misty asked._

_"I wonder….." I said out loud in thought._

_"You wonder what?" Drew asked._

_"While I was doing contests for the Hoenn region for a second time, Max created an animated hologram of me, the holoMay. He said that I should use it when I needed to be in two places at once. It acts exactly like me and could mimic me perfectly except it can't touch anything, press anything, or hold anything. I never used it though because I never needed to," I explained._

_"That might be the solution we are looking for, does Max have holograms of us?" Ash asked._

_"It wouldn't surprise me if he did, it's amazing what he creates in his spare time," I said. "Now who is staying and who is going to school and keeping an eye on the holograms?"_

_"What about those who've already have observed their legendaries?" Misty suggested._

_"Seems fair to me," Drew agreed._

_"You would say that because you want to stay with May. Well, I don't want to leave, you can't make me," Dawn pouted._

_"Seriously troublesome, how old are you?" Paul grunted._

_"I'll go on a four hour shopping spree with you and not complain if you go," I offered with a smirk._

_"Done," she said shortly._

_"May, how could you, you signed your death wish!" Leaf gasped._

_"No, my death wish was signed when I became the Guardian of Arceus. Anyways, that's beside the point, so will you be able to cover everyone who won't be there?" I asked Gary, Dawn, and Misty._

_They nodded before Misty groaned, "No we can't, no one can watch Leaf, Drew, or Paul, first period or Paul and Leaf fifth period."_

_"Ugh, how do we do that, it's impossible for anyone to cover that," Leaf agreed._

_"Hmm…..Gardevoir, can you bring Max here?" I asked._

_She nodded and soon she returned with Max, "May!" he shouted happily as he attacked with a hug._

_I laughed, "It's good to see you too, we're in a bit of a bind and we're wondering if you could help us out."_

_"What's the bind?" he asked._

_I soon explained the situation, "Yea, I got holographic animations of everyone," he said causing me to roll my eyes._

_"Why am I not surprised," I said flatly._

_"As for having someone cover someone cover as someone else, I think I got the right gadget," he said with a proud grin as he made Gardevoir disappear for a short period to come back with a ring._

_He put it on and turned the top gem to then turn into me causing everyone to look shocked. He turned the gem again to turn into Drew, then everyone else one by one._

_"So that'll help a lot, but who gets to play who?" Misty asked._

_"I could go as Leaf for first and fifth period," Dawn volunteered._

_"Just don't embarrass me," Leaf begged._

_Dawn then smirked, "Hmm….convince me not to," she teased._

_Leaf then dug out a thick novel and held it above Dawn's head, "I'm convinced," Dawn squeaked._

_"Good, so Dawn's covering for me, but we need someone to cover Paul or Drew," Leaf said thoughtfully as she put her heavy novel away._

_I then turned to Max, "You said that you've always wanted to go to school for a day," I suddenly said causing the wheels to turn in Max's head._

_"I don't know if that'll work," Max finally said._

_"It will, you're smart enough, I'm pretty sure you know how we all act by now, and it's only for two class periods," I pointed out._

_"You're gonna have to convince me first?" he said slyly._

_"What are you wanting?" I asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"For you to play two hours of video games with me," Max said with a grin causing my eyes to widen._

_"Are you kidding me, no way. Every time I played with you, you always cheated your pants off and you take the fun out of it," I argued._

_"Take it or leave it," Max said sternly._

_"June 21st, 2012, 10:23 PM, someone hacked their way into the top secret gaming research facility….," I started to say causing Max to look scared._

_"Fine, one hour with me only using half of my cheat codes," he grumbled causing me to smile proudly._

_"Good, guess then it's settled," I said firmly._

* * *

(Back to the Present)

"It was still difficult though, I can't believe I had to take history twice. Ugh, the lecture was one of the worst today," Dawn whined.

We rolled our eyes at Dawn's dramatic acts, "Anyways, how was training?" Misty asked.

"Good, I mastered lightning today and I train with Celebi in the Ilex Forest tomorrow," I summed up.

"That's good, guess that means Ashy-boy gets to come back to school tomorrow. That'll make things easier for Max, he had to leave right after sixth period because the Petalburg Pokemon Center got an overflow of pokemon," Gary explained.

Suddenly I was hit with a headache and a bad feeling; I could see that Gardevoir, Lucario, and Pikachu felt it too.

"What's wrong May?" Drew asked concerned as everyone noticed us clutching our heads.

"_Please help me, my forest burns_," the voice said tiredly.

Suddenly I was struck by a vision of Celebi lying on the ground covered in burn marks as a forest was on fire. The vision then showed a shrine, it was Celebi's shrine, the forest I'm supposed to train at is burning.

I gasped as the vision ended and I came back into reality sitting there taking it all in, "May what happened?" Drew asked.

"It's Celebi, Ilex forest is in flames and Celebi is lying on the ground unconscious covered in burns," I said quickly before standing up. "We have to help out."

I then felt my hand being grabbed, "May, you can't go rushing off to fight a forest fire. You won't be able to see the flames and you can't see by walking, the ground will be burned or hot," Drew chastised me.

"I can't sit here and let a forest burn down, Celebi spoke to me saying he needs my help. Drew, I have an obligation to help especially if it's the legendary who's supposed to train me," I argued. "Gardevoir, teleport home and grab Wartortle and Dragonair."

She nodded teleported away, "Well if you're going, we're coming with ya, you can't fight a fire by yourself," Drew said firmly.

I nodded as Gardevoir came back, "Alright Gardevoir, teleport us to the fire."

She nodded and after we arrived, I felt the immediate temperature difference, "Oh my Mew," Leaf gasped.

I couldn't see anything, but from the heat I felt, this fire was big, "I summon the power of Arceus for the element of water."

I felt my outfit change, "May, you can't take this fire on by yourself, it's impossible," Misty said surprised.

"I know that, we need a strategy," I said frustrated before a light bulb appeared over my head. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Drew asked.

"We need to have our pokemon use Rain Dance, then I'll manipulate it and add some power when I fly on Dragonair," I explained.

"Then we'll continue to handle the smaller flames down here," Misty finished.

"Exactly," I called as I climbed onto Dragonair with Wartortle in my lap. "Good luck."

As I flew to the sky, I heard everyone call out their pokemon and Misty and Gary ordered Gyarados and Blastoise to use Rain Dance.

Then the skies started to become cloudy and rain started to fall, "Dragonair, Wartortle use Rain Dance," I ordered.

They nodded and did as I asked while I added my waterbending abilities to help make Rain Dance more powerful. Soon a torrent of rain flew down on the fire helping to douse it slightly making it easier for everyone to get closer to it.

"Dragonair, take me to an untouched spot in the middle," I ordered.

She then flew down and the heat around us increased, "Dragonair, stay in the sky and keep doing Rain Dance from time to time to help keep the rain going. Wartortle, start using Water Gun."

They chirped their names and did as I asked, I then turned to the fire and started to concentrate. I started to focus on the rain and then summoned the water into a huge surf attack. The attacked hit the fire hard causing it to go down.

For the next few hours, we stopped the fire but were exhausted, burned, and soaked from it. We currently made camp on the outskirts of the forest and it was still pouring buckets.

"Great *achoo* does this mean I've caught a cold again," Leaf complained.

"I think we…we..*achoo* all have colds," Misty said tiredly.

"You guys find shelter," I said tiredly. "I need to look for any injured pokemon and Celebi."

"May, Celebi probably went back in time or to the future to heal meaning he won't be here," Drew called as I started to walk into the burned trees.

"He would still be around for my training, I have to find him," I called as I ran into the forest with everyone shouting my name.

For the next hour, I walked throughout the burned forest using my aura to locate any injured or lost pokemon and thankfully, there were none.

I felt my feet getting ripped apart by the burnt wood and burned from any remaining hidden embers. I sneezed; great, now I will get an infection in my feet along with a cold. I continued to walk until I felt the presence of a small aura under some burnt tree trunks. I quickly ran over there tripping on branches and my feet burning in pain as I ran causing tears to appear in my eyes.

After I got to the pile of trunks, I started moving them and breaking them apart with ice blades til I saw a sick and burnt Celebi. It broke my heart, the poor pokemon looked terrible.

"_Blaziken, Lucario, Gardevoir, where are you_?" I asked telepathically trying to keep my voice as calm as I could while I gently picked up Celebi and knelt on the ground as tears began to fall. I felt in so much pain, it hurt more than anything, especially in my feet.

"_May, thank goodness, we're still on the outskirts of the forest, everyone has a cold including us pokemon_," Gardevoir said tiredly. "_I was able to teleport everyone out of here, but I'm too sick to teleport again and the pokemon refused to leave. Blaziken is the worst out of us pokemon since he's a fire type. Now where are you, I sense you're in great pain_."

I let out a small sob, "_My feet are cut up terribly along with being burned and bruised, I can't take another step and Celebi is terribly injured_," I said quietly. "_Find shelter and stay there, I'll find shelter myself, also keep watch over Blaziken_."

I then focused on Celebi again, I need to get out of the pouring rain. I feared moving again, but I had no choice, I saw a hollowed out log a couple yards away. I have to get there, to protect myself and Celebi *achoo*.

I cried as I ran/tripped/crawled to the log. Thankfully, it wasn't burned too terribly and I crawled inside, I then focused my attention on trying to heal Celebi as much as I could. I waterbent some of the falling rain to come inside and started to heal Celebi's burns and scratches. I already felt weak, but my determination and willpower made up for the loss of my energy. I had to heal Celebi, I just had to.

After I did as much as I could, I lay inside the trunk with tears running down my face, my feet felt jagged and I felt feverish from the cold and possible infection from my feet. I looked at Celebi as he slept peacefully healed from his wounds only to suffer a small cold, I smiled gently as I pet it's head.

Suddenly I felt a strange aura present and it caused my face to light up in surprise as I recognized it, "Roserade?!" I called out in shock.

"Rose roserade?" she cried excitedly as she raced to where I was hidden and attacked me with a hug. (May, thank goodness.)

"What in the world are you doing out here, you're soaking wet?" I cried.

"Rose roserade rose roserade rade rose rose rade," she said while shivering. (When Gardevoir tried to teleport me with everyone else, I got teleported somewhere in the forest instead and have been walking for a while trying to find shelter.

"Drew must be worried sick about you," I cried as I waterbent most of the water off her trying to warm her up since she looked tired and ill. I then tried to switch powers to fire only to be frightened because I couldn't.

I then decided to revert to normal because I felt weak from loss of power. If I stayed in my water form, I would have used up all my life force and I was already on the edge as it was. I reverted back to feel that my normal clothes felt about as ripped, torn, and scorched as if I wore this while I attacked the fire.

"Rose roserade rose?" she asked concerned. (May, are you okay?)

"I don't know, I tried to switch powers but couldn't, I think I used up too much of my life force," I said faintly as I sneezed. "I also have too many injuries; I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

I then felt a spaz of pain from my feet making me to cry in pain causing Roserade to look at them in shock, "Rose roserade rose!" she cried. (May, your feet!)

I didn't say anything as I just started to cry, she then hugged me again as I continued to do so, Drew…please….help me.

* * *

(Drew's POV-a few hours before)

I watched May as she ran into the burnt forest, we shouted for her to come back but she didn't stop, "That girl is going to kill herself trying to save every single pokemon/person," Misty muttered before sneezing.

We then returned our pokemon, but Roserade, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Blaziken refused to be returned, "We need to get out of here and find shelter," Gary called tiredly.

The bad news was that there wasn't any place to take cover. Suddenly, we were teleported and found ourselves at the Pokemon Center and saw Max at the front desk along with Lizzy.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lizzy cried as we were collapsed on the ground. "Did you seriously fight your way through hell or something?!"

"Something like that," I said with a weak chuckle.

"It looks like you fought a fire, wait…..did you take on that huge fire in Ilex Forest?" Max asked suspiciously.

I nodded, "You morons, what made you think you could take on a forest fire that huge!" Max shouted.

"You're sister was contacted by Celebi to help because it was too weak to fight off the fire itself, so as May would, she charged in," Gary said tiredly.

"Where is May, why isn't she her?" Lizzy asked concerned as she collected our pokemon to have Nurse Joy heal.

I frowned, "We don't know, she raced off into the burnt forest to find Celebi," I said quietly.

"Dang it May," Max seethed in frustration as he helped us into chairs where Nurse Joy walked in.

"Well, it seems you all have small colds and burns, nothing Heal Bell and few healing salves can't fix," she said firmly.

It took a few hours, but soon we were bandaged up and cold free, "You're pokemon will be just fine," Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

Max looked concerned along with Lizzy, "Drew, where's Gardevoir, Lucario, and Blaziken, they aren't here."

"Roserade isn't here either," Lizzy commented in concern causing me to panic.

"What, I thought she was here when we got here," I said concerned. "Did Gardevoir misteleport her?"

"It is possible if Gardevoir is weak and sick," Max informed me.

"_Drew…..please…help me_."

I froze in shock, it sounded like May, as if she were crying and in pain.

"Drew, what's wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

"May," I said quietly.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I thought of Drew, I felt like fainting, I just didn't have the strength anymore and the pain was unbearable. Roserade tried to use Aromatherapy, but I stopped her, "Save your energy, you're too sick to waste it on me," I strained to say.

"Rose roserade…." she argued. (But May….)

"But nothing, I won't die from this. I need to fulfill my destiny and I have a defense healing mechanism that heals me so I don't die before I fulfill my purpose," I said quietly before I shouted in pain as I felt the infection go into my lower legs.

I felt Roserade's aura pang with sadness as she watched me in pain.

I suddenly then sensed a bunch of auras I didn't recognized and one that seemed familiar but I was too feverish to think straight, "You men check over there, you men check in that area, Celebi should be around here somewhere, that fire should have flushed it out."

Then it struck me, it was Tabitha from Team Magma, Maxie's main henchman, that creep, what does he want with Celebi.

"Well what do we have here," I heard as I turned my head to look at the guy's aura. Suddenly, my aura sight shut down and my tears came back, damn it, I'm losing my life force fast.

I was then dragged out by my hair causing pain to roar through my scalp making me scream in pain, "Let me go you creeps," I shouted as loudly as I could.

I then felt a slap across my face causing me to cry in pain, "Shut up missy, you're not in a position to scream. Now we'll take Celebi, but first, my boss wants me to put a bullet in your head."

I was then thrown to the side and landed on my feet causing me to wail in pain, "May," I heard everyone cry.

I heard the click of the hammer being pulled back on the gun, I braced myself for the bullet, but it never came, "ROSERADE!" she cried in pain.

"ROSERADE!" Drew and I screamed.

"Stupid pokemon," Tabitha muttered as I heard someone run to Roserade.

"Roserade," Drew cried before turning to Tabitha. "YOU MONSTER!"

"It's just a pokemon," Tabitha said bored before I heard the gun go off again making my heart stop. I heard a thud and Drew groan painfully.

I was hit with shock, pain, and rage like never before, like an evil force ate my rage and was consuming me.

"You….you BASTARD!" I roared as I felt a huge rush of adrenalin and power. "PREPARE TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF ARCEUS, SUFFER THE FURY OF HOLY JUDGEMENT!"

I felt myself rise along with a sheet of metal in appeared in my hands. I rose the plate to the sky and felt a ball of energy take off. Then I felt objects shoot down from the sky and I heard cries in pain causing me to laugh like a maniac.

"DIE YOU BASTARDS…..DIE!" I shouted in joy as I heard their pain.

While all of this was happening, I felt like I was consumed by rage and pure evil. I felt evil pulse through me and I felt myself drift into the dark.

"_May_," I heard a familiar voice say softly.

"Drew," I said quietly.

"_Follow my voice_," he called gently.

I floated towards his voice which directed me to a doorway of light. I stepped inside and found myself in a beautiful rose garden under a bright blue sky. I then looked down and noticed I was wearing a rose red sleeveless ball gown with sheer material covering the dress, roses on the right side of my waist and a rose on the single thin strap on left side.

"_May_," I heard the voice I've grown to love say softly.

I looked up to see Drew standing perfectly healthy a couple of feet away, dressed handsomely in a black tux and with a green tie that matched his eyes along with a rose in his front pocket.

"Drew," I said softly before I ran into his open arms and cried.

"_It's okay May, I'm right here_," he said softly as he kissed the top of my head before he took my chin causing me to look at him and kissed me softly.

"_You look beautiful May_," he said softly as he took a rose from a nearby bush and placed it in my hair before we walked to bench that was nearby.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said quietly with a gently smile as we sat down before I looked around. "Drew, do you know where we are?"

I turned back to Drew to see him smirk and flick his hair fringe, "_What is this, I actually know something that you don't, must be the end of the world_," he teased.

I normally would have smacked him and complained of him ruining the moment, but with what happened a few moments ago, the comment struck me hard and I felt tears appear again as I began to cry.

"_Please don't cry May_," Drew said softly as he took my face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears before kissing me again.

"I can't help it," I said quietly as tears continued to fall. "Drew, you were shot."

Drew didn't say anything as he took me in his arms allowing me to cry until I was able to compose myself.

"Drew, where did you take the bullet?" I asked as I looked at him.

He looked away from me looking pained, "_I was shot near the heart_," he said in whisper before looking at me with soft eyes. "_But I think watching you hurt in your rage of fury hurts me more than anything_."

I looked down, "I can't help it Drew, I snapped. I saw pitch black, I used almost all of my life force causing my powers and aura to shut down, and pain was shooting through my feet constantly. My heart stopped when I heard that gun go off, I felt like my heart was ripped out when I heard you fall to the ground and groan in pain. I never thought my heart would hurt that much, then I was enraged like I never was before, that I needed to make them suffer revenge, to suffer the pain that I felt."

I then gasped, "Oh my Mew, I wanted to kill them, to commit murder, Oh my Mew…"

"_May_," Drew called taking ahold of my shoulders to snap my attention to him, "_Listen to me, you haven't murdered anyone, don't think the worst. Right now, I know you haven't killed anyone and you won't, but you are hurting everyone so that they are within an inch of losing their life_."

I immediately stood up and walked a few steps away hugging myself, "My worst fear has come to pass, I'm using my power to…."

"_Stop it May_!" Drew yelled angrily as he walked up next to me taking my face so I had to look at him. "_It's not you that is using your power, it's the darkness inside you, your rage and anger has fed the shadows enough to take control and wreak havoc. You can take control May, you have to fight_."

I was shocked by his statement causing Drew to sigh and move his hands to my upper arms causing me to place my hands on his chest, "_After I was shot and l was lying on the ground, I watched as pain went through your face, you then looked more angry than I've ever seen you in my entire life. You then had a black aura surrounding you and you rose up to the sky holding a metal plate. You then summoned Judgment and it started to rain black energy on everyone before I passed out_."

Drew paused before he continued, "_As I saw pitch black, I then heard a voice in my head saying that he was Arceus. He said that the darkness inside you took over and was now controlling you. He then granted a burst in psychic energy to help restore my aura to establish a connection to yours. I'm guessing this is a neutral zone for the both of us when our auras met subconsciously_."

I smiled softly, "That makes sense, roses seem to be our thing."

Drew smiled back before I kissed him, after a while we broke out of it still holding each other with our foreheads touching, "_We should head back_," Drew said softly.

I sighed, "I guess you're right, I'll win and I'll use my healing mechanism to save you and Roserade, I promise."

Drew kissed me again before he let me go and took a few steps back, "_I know you will, I love you May, I'll be waiting_."

He then turned into a bunch of petals and the petals scattered in the wind to cover me gently.

I then closed my eyes, "Thank you for believing me Drew, I love you too, and I will save you and Roserade."

I felt myself leave the garden for pitch black, time to take control. I took all my love for Drew and shot it into the darkness causing a huge burst of light and slowly I felt myself take control. The flow of energy stopped and I felt like I was falling. A second later, I felt a huge burst of pain as I hit the ground. I then felt myself rise like I did when I was in the hospital a few weeks ago. I looked at myself to see that I looked like hell, I then heard gasps and turned to look at them.

I smiled softly, "It's okay, you guys, round up the idiots I almost killed and have PHPA deal with them, I'll heal Drew and Roserade."

They didn't move causing me to sigh so I shot a stream of aura at them to give them the energy to start moving. After they teleported out of here with the bad guys, I walked over to Roserade who was lying in blood and sensed a small bit of aura meaning she was still alive. I checked her over to discover she was very lucky, the bullet passed through her middle entirely without damaging any bones or major organs. I immediately went to work and patched her up along with healing her small cold.

Then I walked over to Drew who looked deathly pale and it made my heart break again. I checked Drew over to see where the bullet was and pulled it out before healing the damaged tissue, he'll be left with a small scar after all of this. Once I sensed his vital signs were almost back to normal, I kissed him gently to help wake him up before I walked back to my body and saw black.

* * *

**Lucy: *sniff* this was such *sniff* a romantic chapter.**

**Ari: Glad you approved, hope their was enough contestshipping fluff for everyone, couple of quick notes:**

**1\. link for May's dress from her meeting with Drew is posted on my profile for anyone interested**

**2\. don't forget to vote on the poll that is on my profile about my next writing project, your opinion matters!**

**3\. review if you wish.**

**Now go have an awesome day! See ya soon!**


	40. The Last Half of Training

**Ari: Hey everybody, apologies for the late update, I wanted to finish writing this and post it yesterday, but I got hit with a cold and my head was pounding in pain, heck, my teeth even hurt from the pressure.**

**Drew: Excuses, excuses.**

**Ari: You try writing when you feel like crap.**

**Drew: I bet I could.**

**May: Stop, she was kind enough to lose two hours of sleep to post this, so be nice.**

**Drew: It doesn't matter to me, she does it for her readers.**

**Ari: Exactly, May would you do the honors.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Apologizes for not having Happy appear, I made my windows Happy proof.**

**Happy: What do you mean by that and do you have a fish.**

**Ari: Seriously?!**

* * *

**_March 28th (Ilex Forest, Johto)_**

(May's POV)

"May…..wake up," I heard a familiar voice say gently.

I stirred slightly and opened my eyes to see myself staring at Drew's aura.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," I heard Drew tease me as he kissed my forehead.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked sleepily.

"About a day," he estimated as he helped me sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I said with a yawn as I slowly started to wake up, while I was doing so, I discovered I couldn't move my legs.

"What's happened since yesterday?" I asked trying to stay calm.

I heard Drew sigh, "After you went into your healing coma, I watched over you until everyone came back from PHPA headquarters. Lance was furious that we involved ourselves but Clair settled him down. We tried to teleport you to the hospital but it was weird. We couldn't take you out of the forest, it was as if you were stuck in a force field. We were concerned about your feet so Gardevoir teleported out to come back with Nurse Joy and Max. They were shocked at how you damaged your feet so bad. She tried to fix them up as best as she could but the infection got into your legs and we tried to treat it as best as we could, but we don't know how your legs were affected, how are they?"

I looked at my lap, "I can't feel them at all," I said quietly as tears began to appear.

Drew then pulled me into his chest as I started to cry, "It'll be alright May," Drew murmured softly into my hair.

"I'm sorry for being such a crybaby," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, you've had it really difficult for the past few months," he said softly.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes as we sat and enjoyed each other's company, "How is Celebi?" I asked.

"Still asleep, he hasn't woken up since yesterday," Drew said as he placed Celebi in my lap.

"Are you and Roserade okay, did I heal up everything?" I asked anxiously as I pet Celebi's head.

Drew stroked my cheek, "We're fine May, thanks to you for patching us up nicely. Nurse Joy looked over both of us and she said that we were fine…thanks for healing us."

I was about to retort saying I would do anything to help but he kissed me causing the thought to disappear.

"Rose roserade rose," Roserade teased. (So this is what you do when I'm not around.)

I sensed Drew become annoyed as we broke apart, "How are you feeling?" I asked before Drew could retort.

"Roserade rose rose rade roserade," she said cheerfully. (Better, especially since you healed me.)

"Roserade?" I asked quietly as she walked up to me. "Why did you jump out to protect me?"

"Roserade roserade rose rade rade rose roserade," she said with a smile. (Because I knew Drew would die from heartbreak if you died and so would I since I consider you a friend.)

I then attacked her in a hug, "Thank you," I murmured softly.

She hugged me back before I felt a spike in power for both my aura and elemental abilities.

"Rose roserade?" Roserade asked. (You okay?)

"Surge of power," I explained. "Are we near any water?"

"Yea, we moved to the small part of the forest untouched by the fire and there is a small lake nearby," Drew answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just felt a power spike and I wanna help Celebi," I explained.

I sensed that Drew and Roserade were confused, 'It's easier to see than explain."

Suddenly I found myself being carried off the ground bridal style causing me to blush slightly as I put one arm around Drew's neck and used the other to hold Celebi.

After a few minutes, I felt myself being placed on the edge of the lake, "Thanks Drew," I said as I kissed his cheek. "Can you place Celebi in the lake a few feet from me?"

"Sure," he said as he took Celebi from me and did as I asked. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled softly, "Just watch," I then started to sway my arms in a certain motion causing the water to form almost like a scanner as it sent pulses of healing into Celebi.

"Rose," Roserade said in awe.

After a minute, I felt the spike of power decrease and sensed that Celebi was starting to awake.

"_Wh..what_?" he asked sleepily.

"Let me help you," I said gently as I made a small wave to carry him to me and lifted him out before waterbending the water off him.

"_May_!" he said excitedly as he flew to sit on my head. "_Thanks for helping me_."

I laughed softly at his enthusiasm, "You're welcome."

"Hey Drew, May, you around here?!" I heard Leaf shout in the distance.

"We're over here Leaf," Drew shouted back.

Soon Leaf and Paul appeared with Leaf looking ticked, "Where were you?! We come back to camp to find you gone without a trance!" she shouted angrily and smacked the upside of Drew's head.

"Don't hurt Drew Leaf," I said while staring straight ahead. "I told him to bring me here so I could heal Celebi."

"Bi!" he chirped happily as he flew around us.

"Aw, you're so cute," Leaf gushed.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked me.

I shrugged and looked at my lap, "Okay, I'm guessing I have paralysis in my legs, I can't move them."

"_Why? What happened_?" Celebi questioned as he sat on my head.

I quickly explained what happened, "_Change to your earth form_," he said as he used Psychic on me making it appear as if I was standing except I was hovering a few inches off the ground.

"I summon the power of Arceus for the power of earth," I called as I felt an increase in power and my clothes change to what felt like a cropped strapless top with long flowing sleeves, a short skirt, and my hair held at the base of my neck.

I then immediately heard faint wails and cries in my head causing me to cringe as Celebi set me on the ground so I was kneeling.

"What's wrong May?" Drew asked concerned.

"I hear faint wails and cries in my head," I strained to say.

"_You are hearing the cries of the forest_," Celebi said sadly.

"I'm hearing the cries of the forest?" I asked to clarify.

Celebi nodded, "_But if we both work together, we can heal the forest_."

I was puzzled, "How can I help?"

Suddenly I felt myself being raised off the ground again and started to fly away, "Where are we going?" I asked in slight panic.

"_To the heart of the forest_," Celebi chirped happily.

"May, care to clue us in what's going on?" Drew shouted as he flew beside me on Flygon.

"I'm not really sure what's going on, Celebi says that I can help heal the forest. Now we're flying to the heart of it," I explained.

After a minute, we arrived and Celebi set me on the ground gently, I sensed that he was tired, "_We'll start after I regain some energy_," he told me tiredly.

I felt a little guilty that he had to do that so I sent him a wave of my aura to boost his energy causing him to chirp happily.

"_The way this will work is that I'll use my power with using yours to amplify mine_," he explained as he flew to sit on my head.

Suddenly, I felt like I was in a trance of sorts and I felt energy being pulsed into me, it then came out of me in waves to hit the forest. While doing so, I opened my mouth to sing a variety of high notes to create a gently melody. After a couple of minutes, I felt the huge burst of energy fade and I came out of the trance-like state to find Celebi exhausted and ready to fall off my head. I quickly put him on my lap as he fell to sleep.

"That was amazing May, how did you do that?" Misty asked in awe.

I was surprised, I didn't even feel her presence, "When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Just before you started to sing which was amazing, you almost looked like a forest nymph," Dawn praised causing me to blush slightly.

"I wouldn't go as far as to saying that," I sputtered. "I had no idea what I was doing, I was in a trance-like state the whole time."

"Whatever you did worked, the forest is restored back to how it was before the fire," Gary said with a nod.

I nodded in agreement as I heard whispers of happiness and thanks come into my mind causing me to smile softly.

"What's with the smile, forest fairy?" Drew teased.

"I hear the forest whisper happiness and thanks," I murmured.

"Wait, you can hear the voice of the forest, how are you not a fairy?" Ash asked.

"Uh…because fairies aren't really Ashy-boy," Gary huffed.

"How do you know fairies aren't real," I teased as I used my aura to create a pair of wings that connected to my back causing everyone's auras to pulse in surprise/shock.

"How….?" Misty stuttered.

"Remember, I can use my aura to shape anything, I believe wings qualify," I stated.

"Does that mean you can fly?" Ash asked.

"Pfft, of course not, I may be able to create shapes, that doesn't mean they can move," I explained, it's not like I could fly.

"_But you can_," Arceus called softly causing me to be shocked. "_Time will tell_."

"Well you can't help us for asking May, with you, anything can happen that seems impossible," Drew said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"True," I agreed as I felt Celebi stir and slowly open his eyes.

"_Come on, let's start training_," he chirped happily causing me to be surprised.

"Can I even train in this state?" I asked.

"_Sure ya can, your moves won't be as strong as if you were standing, but you can still do them_," Celebi explained as we flew to another part of the forest.

"Okay," I said hesitantly as Celebi told me what to do.

Actually, training wasn't that hard, it just took a lot of energy and it was a tad bit difficult to do without being able to move. By the time it got dark, I finished my training and Celebi used his power to help heal my legs allowing me to walk again.

"Could you have healed me sooner?" I asked out of curiosity.

"_Yes, no doubt that this element was easy to you because you have a green thumb and you have a deep connection to all forms of life_._ So the challenge was having two brick walls to overcome as you trained,_" Celebi chirped in explanation.

I smiled, "I understand, the fun part is how I can create any rose I think."

Celebi smiled, "_It was a pleasure training you. Tomorrow, you beginning training with Groudon on an island outside of Mossdeep City_."

I nodded in understanding as Celebi flew off into the forest and I walked to where everyone made camp.

"May, you can walk again?" Misty asked surprised.

I nodded, "Apparently since this element was easy to learn, Celebi decided to wait on healing me until after I finished my training. He said that it made my training more challenging if I had two brick walls to overcome."

"So who are you training with next?" Ash asked.

"I'm training with Groudon on an island outside of Mossdeep City," I said with a yawn as I reverted back to normal. "How was school?"

Everyone frowned at Ash, "Ashy-boy screwed up with holograms and Steven caught unto us that we were skipping so we have to be back or we'll be expelled," Gary said annoyed.

"This stinks, we wanted to stick around until you finished your training," Dawn whined.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'll probably have trouble with learning from Groudon like I did with learning air," I said. "So you won't miss much."

"Hopefully you finish your training on time, otherwise you can't come back to school," Leaf said worriedly.

"No need to worry, I'll finish training on time," I promised.

* * *

**_March 31st (Island outside of Mossdeep City, Hoenn)_**

"Maybe there is reason to worry," I muttered.

It had been three days, I couldn't move a single rock until yesterday and I had quite a bit of training left to do, "_Face it head on instead of dodging_," Groudon huffed as I dodged another rock that he threw at me.

"Can I have a time out?" I asked tiredly.

Groudon nodded and I walked back to where I made camp. I was exhausted and fell asleep where I fell into my recurring nightmare from the past two nights. I kept having the scene replay of Drew being shot and every time, I couldn't help him.

Suddenly I felt myself being shaken, "May, wake up," a voice called.

I opened my eyes to find Drew leaning over me while everyone else was nearby, "May, are you alright?" Drew asked concerned.

I didn't say anything as I attacked him with a hug and started crying, I just needed to know that he was there, that he was still breathing.

"We'll give you a minute," I heard Dawn say quietly before they left.

Drew continued to hold me until I finally stopped crying, "What's the matter?" Drew asked softly as wiped the tears from my eyes.

I looked down, "I keep having nightmares of what happened a few days ago," I said quietly. "And that you were really dead and I couldn't save you."

"May, but you did save me," Drew pointed out gently. "May, look at me."

I slowly looked up to where his eyes would be, "I'm right here, living and breathing," he said gently as he took my hand and placed it on his chest so that I felt his heartbeat. "You don't need to worry."

After he said that, I knew that what he said was true. I then rested my head on his chest to take comfort in listening to his heartbeat while he held me and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I murmured.

"You'd be miserable and more clumsy than usual," Drew teased.

Normally I would have hit him on the arm and retorted, but at the moment I didn't care. As I just sat there, I felt the fear of being afraid for him disappear. I knew that no matter what we faced, everything would be alright.

"I wonder where everyone went, hopefully they didn't go into the Steelix's territory," I said worriedly as we stood up.

I then a bunch of roars in the distance, "Oh boy," Drew muttered as I started running to where the Steelix's territory was with Drew following close behind.

When we got there I saw that everyone was cornered by five Steelix who were ready to use Rock Smash, great, just great.

There was no time to fire any aura attacks, so I tried my hardest and bent a boulder throwing it at the Steelix's head. This caused them to look at me which I suppose was a good news bad news moment. I quickly pushed Drew behind a boulder and started to book it. I remember seeing a ravine a little ways from we were and took off in that direction. Once I got there, I turned to face the Steelix and focused on the rocks above, I put my hands up before bringing them down causing the rocks to be bent to fall on top of the Steelix. Before they could unbury themselves, I ran back to where everyone else was and we booked to where I set up camp.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," I panted.

"I second that," Dawn said tiredly.

"Well, break time is over, back to training," I said tiredly.

"See ya later May, just don't overdo yourself," Leaf called out.

I waved my hand in acknowledgement before racing to find Groudon. So far I had three moves under my belt and I had four more to learn, hopefully I could accomplish all of it by tonight.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"I hope May isn't overdoing herself," I muttered seeing as it was now nightfall.

"I wouldn't worry about it Drew, May knows her limits," Dawn pointed out.

"Yea, that being the point of exhaustion," I retorted.

"Drew does have a point troublesome," Paul huffed.

"Well, we'll have to put our faith in her knowing that she didn't overdo it," Dawn stated firmly.

"Put faith in who?" May asked as she sat down next to me after reverting back to normal.

"You, we were wondering if you overdid it," I explained.

"I didn't overdo it, I haven't fainted yet," May retorted.

"Don't jinx yourself," I teased.

May hit my arm playfully in annoyance, "Ha ha, I didn't jinx myself Drew. Besides, I'm done training with earth. Tomorrow, I train with Latios and Latias."

I then saw May start to fall, "I think you jinxed yourself," Dawn pointed out as I caught her and let her lean on my shoulder.

"I didn't jinx myself, I'm just tired. You try throwing rocks and dodging them all day," she retorted.

"I don't see what's so hard about messing with rocks," Gary said bored.

May sat up looking ticked and bent a huge boulder about my size to sit behind Gary, "Trying moving that?" she retorted as she leaned on my shoulder.

Gary looked at it wide eyed while Leaf looked amused, "Go try to move it Gary, let's see how long you last," she teased.

"Seriously," he moaned causing May to form a ball of water in her hand. "Alright alright."

Let's just say the next few moments were super hilarious as Gary tried to move the rock, but couldn't make it budge an inch.

"Okay, I take back what I said," Gary said tiredly as he collapsed next to Leaf.

We all snickered at Gary's failure, "How's it feel to almost have completed your training?" Leaf asked curiously.

"A ton of relief," May sighed. "It's interesting yet tiring all at the same time."

Everyone nodded in understanding, "Do you have a favorite element?" Dawn asked.

She shook her head, "I don't really have a favorite, I feel there's a little bit of me in each that I use."

"That doesn't answer the question airhead?" I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "I still stick by what I said," she pouted as she turned to face away from me.

"Like you could stay away from me long?" I said arrogantly while flicking my hair fringe.

I didn't hear her say anything, "Oohh, someone's blushing," Misty teased.

May stayed silent but I could tell that her face became red causing everyone to laugh and smirked.

"Someone's in denial," Gary teased.

She still said nothing, "Come on May, you don't need to give us the cold shoulder," Dawn complained.

I then leaned forward to encircle my arms around her and pulled her back into my chest causing her to yelp in surprise, "Not cool grasshead," she snapped.

"You can thank me later airhead," I teased.

"Was he this annoying while you guys were at school?" she asked.

"Surprising no, he was a bit depressed actually probably because his favorite rose wasn't around," Leaf teased slyly.

"Oh really," she said slyly with a smirk.

I said nothing as I felt a blush creep up on my face, "Speaking of things you're good at besides whipping Drew here," Misty said slyly causing me to send her a look of annoyance. "Have you come up with any good songs recently?"

She shook my head, "I haven't really thought of any, except for part of one I thought of when I first started my training," she said and then became a little confused. "Didn't you guys hear it."

We shook their heads, "Huh….interesting," she said thoughtfully.

"Care to sing for us what you came up with," Dawn asked.

She shook my head again, "The song is still in the works, I'll sing it when it's finished and the moment's right."

I then felt May lean into me further and I saw that she fell asleep causing me to smile softly and shake my head, she overdid herself again. I picked her up and laid her down a little bit a ways before kissing her, "Pleasant dreams."

* * *

**_April 1st (Island outside of Mossdeep City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning to feel an arm wrapped around me and the sound of soft breathing causing me to smile softly. I guess he did miss me and I think we both feel the need to be near each other constantly since Drew was shot.

I shivered at the last part of my thought and thought of the worse, but immediately scolded myself as I felt Drew hold me closer. He isn't dead, he's alive and well right in front of you.

For the next few minutes, I enjoyed his warmth and listened to the sound of his heartbeat causing me to relax, "Morning sleepy head," I teased gently as I kissed him.

I sensed a smile form on his face, "Morning to you too," he said tiredly with a yawn.

As I sensed him slowly wake up, I then noticed that I didn't sense anyone else's auras but ours, "Where is everyone else?"

"They left to head back to the dorm last night and I decided to stay here," he said as he finally let go of me and sat up.

I sensed his aura pulse with a thoughtful/sad feeling causing me to be concerned, "You okay?" I asked as I sat up.

He didn't say anything, "Does it have to do with the incident?" I asked quietly.

He suddenly then hugged me causing me to stiffen from shock but I overcame it and hugged him back, "I keep having nightmares from getting shot at, I haven't had a decent night of sleep in days," he said quietly.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" I asked.

Drew looked at me before kissing me, guess that answers my question.

"We better get going if I want to finish my training," I said once we finished our small make out session.

I was about to stand up but felt myself being pulled back into his chest causing me to yelp, "Drew, seriously," I complained.

He didn't say anything as he kissed the side of my neck, "The longer we stay here, the chances of me staying at school become smaller," I said playfully.

He then stopped and helped me up, "Well we better get going," he said.

I smirked, "Guess Misty was right, you do get whipped by me," I teased.

I could have sworn that I felt Drew's aura pulse embarrassment for a second before he turned back to his cool and calm collected self, "The same could be said for you," he retorted playfully.

"I have no idea what you're…," I said before I saw a rose appear before me causing me to stop talking.

"You were saying," he said with a smirk as he kissed my nose.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"So where are you training?" he asked.

"On an island close to Lilycove City," I said as I stuck the rose in my hair.

"And how are we getting there?" he asked.

"_By flying on us_," a cheerful voice called causing Drew to spaz a second from the sudden talk in telepathy.

Soon Latios and Latias were in slight and flew to meet us, "_You ready to finish your training_," Latias asked.

I nodded as I climbed onto her while Drew climbed onto Latios. Soon we were flying to the island off the coast of Lilycove and I was having a telepathic conversation with Latias.

"_Has anyone tried to capture you and Latios recently_?" I asked.

"_No, but we always keep your guard up. It makes us more or less me a little bit safer knowing we're around you for a little while since you're the Guardian of Arceus and you protect people and pokemon alike_," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "_I always try to help everyone to the best of my ability_," I explained.

"_I don't doubt your word_," Latias agreed as we reached the island.

"_Alright, for psychic moves, you don't need to learn a lot, just a few should do the trick_," Latios explained.

I nodded in understanding as I called out to Arceus for the power of psychic abilities.

"_I guess the first move that you should learn is Psychic itself_," Latias said thoughtfully. "_Focus all your mental energy on an object and try to levitate it_."

I nodded and saw a broken tree limb on the ground, I raised my eyes and focused my mental energy on it and saw a blue glow surround it before it appeared off the ground.

"_Good, now try the trick on yourself, it'll prove very useful in certain situations_," Latios explained.

I let go of my focus on the tree limb and focused on me. It was difficult and took me thirty minutes before I finally felt myself rise off the ground. I then set myself down feeling a little uncomfortable since I couldn't see.

For the next hour, I kept practicing on certain things including Drew which he didn't really appreciate.

"_Since you seem to handle Psychic quite well, let's continue with Confusion_," Latias suggested.

I nodded as they threw attacks at me that I would stop with Confusion. After I mastered that, I was taught Agility, Psybeam, and Psywave for the rest of the day.

"_Well, you certain mastered that quite fast_," Latias praised.

"I guess it came easy to me," I said with a smile.

"_Now the test is for you to take on all of Arcues' power at once. We won't do that today, that can be done tomorrow_," Latios explained causing me to worry slightly and I think Drew sensed my unease.

"_We'll see you tomorrow_," Latias chirped before the two of them flew away.

Drew and I then walked hand in hand to where Drew set up camp a few minutes away, "Hey, you okay?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow," I said quietly causing Drew to stop walking making me stop.

"May, I know that you can do it, you shouldn't need to worry," Drew said as he looked at me.

"I can't help but worry," I said slightly scared as tears began to form. "I know I can handle an element at a time, but having all of them at once. What if I lose control like I did with using Judgment?"

I felt Drew cup my face in his hands, "Listen to me May, no matter what, you can take control of any situation. I've seen you do it multiple times, tomorrow will be no different. The only difference of when you lost control was because you were suffering a ton of emotional pain. Nothing like that will happen tomorrow, I know it won't."

I smiled softly as I felt Drew wipe away my tears before he kissed me.

"Thank you for believing in me," I murmured as I hugged him before kissing back.

He smiled and we made it to camp. Throughout the night as we fell asleep, I knew that if I had Drew to help me face my fears, there wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

* * *

**_April 2nd (Island outside of Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I felt myself wake up as Drew kissed me awake, "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, if I had him believing in me, I knew that I was ready.

We walked to a cliff that overlooked the sea and saw Latios and Latias waiting for us, "_You ready May_?" Latias asked cheerfully.

I nodded as Drew squeezed my hand gently before walking a couple feet away to give me space.

"I summon….," I called but stopped when I heard Latias and Latios cry out.

I looked up and spotted two aura forms of two annoying idiotic sisters I've fought a few times in the past, Annie and Oakley.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Oakley said slyly.

"So we finally captured these pokemon, can we go back to headquarters now?" Annie said tiredly.

"No, we need to take them back with us so we can get them to help us get the Soul Dew," Oakley snapped.

"Fine, no need to get your panties in a twist," Annie said bored as she and Oakley came to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't May Maple. Haven't seen you in a while, now if you'll excuse us, we'll take these pokemon and go," Oakley said slyly.

"Not if I have any say about it," I said angrily as Drew stood next to me.

"Well well well, if it isn't Drew Hayden, is he your boyfriend?" Annie asked.

"What's it to you?" I said bored.

The two didn't say anything, but I sensed evil pulse through their auras making me feel uneasy. Suddenly they grabbed Drew and held a gun to him causing shock to pulse through Drew and me, please Arceus, not again, please.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let us go," Oakley said proudly.

"Don't listen to them May," Drew shouted.

"Shut up," Annie spat as she hit Drew in the head with the butt of the gun causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Drew!" I shouted as tears began to appear.

"Congrats Annie, hopefully you didn't kill him," Oakley muttered.

"Can't we just toss him over the cliff?" Annie asked.

"Go for it, I'll take care of the pokemon," Oakley called.

What the hell, did they forget I was here_?_ Oakley then lifted a flying cart into the air with Latios and Latias being held in something underneath it.

I then turned to Annie as she dragged Drew to the edge of the cliff with the gun held to his head making me freeze up unable to do anything.

"It was nice seeing you, hopefully it's the last time," Annie said as she pushed Drew over the side causing me to cry, "DREW!"

Annie then jumped into the cart with Oakley as the two started to fly away, "I SUMMON THE FULL POWER OF ARCEUS!" I shouted.

"I then felt a huge tremendous rush of power, but pushed the thought aside as I quickly used Psychic to bring Drew back up to have him lay in my arms as I fell on my knees crying into him.

"_I'll be alright May, save them_," Drew said faintly to me telepathically causing me to gasp in shock.

I nodded as I laid him down and created a bolt of lightning to shoot at where Latios and Latias were being held causing them to escape and for them to fly away.

I then shot a Solar Beam at the two sisters causing there flying cart to go far into the distance, "_Thank you for saving us_," Latios said gratefully. "_Now let us do the test_."

I nodded and did a series of moves back to back from all the different elements and I felt my fear disappear. This is who I am…May Maple…..the Guardian of Arceus….and no one can take that away from me or control me!

I finished with a Flamethrower to the sky and my eye sight returned as I heard a "nnnooooo" from the evil voice from the shadows cry out as I felt light with in me.

"_You have passed the test and have completed your training. You are now ready for the final confrontation_," Arceus said proudly.

"_Congratulations May, best of luck to you and thanks again for saving us_," Latias called as she and Latios flew away.

I gave back Arceus' power before running to Drew and used my aura to see how hurt he was. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad, I quickly patched him up before I felt faint after the rush of adrenalin left me.

I then felt Drew stir, "May?" he called out slightly confused.

"I'm here Drew," I said with a smile as I looked at him.

He looked at me in surprise, "May, you're eyes, they're back to normal."

I nodded as he sat up and hugged me, "I knew you could do it," he said proudly and stared at me softly. "Gosh, I've missed your eyes."

"I could say the same thing about yours," I said softly as I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

I then let myself see black since I didn't have the strength to stay awake and I knew that I had a green haired knight in shining armor to protect me as I would rest to regain my energy.

* * *

**Ari: I apologize if this chapter wasn't up to par with the past few, I suffered a tad bit of writer's block while writing this and I kinda wanted May's training to be over and done with.**

**Drew: Wow, that's a bad writer's habit right there.  
**

**Ari: Do you really wanna push my nerves right now.**

**May: Come on Drew, you owe me a bowl of ramen *drags Drew from the room***

**Ari: Anyways, along with working on this chapter, I was busy drawing May in different elemental forms, I'll post them on devianart later when it's not 12:45 in the flippin morning, I need sleep. Oh, for the guest who asked how to get to my profile, just click on my username, should send ya straight there. Anyways, good night all and have pleasant dreams whether you are asleep or awake. *posts chapters and conks out on bed snoring***


	41. The Grave Digger

**Ari: Hey hey hey peeps, I'm back with a new chapter, in three days no less.**

**Drew: Yippee, you updated at a decent pace, Yeah.**

**Gary: What's with the title of the chapter, "The Grave Digger", sounds creepy.**

**Ari: You have to read to find out.**

**Gary: Or I could get Leafy to sum it up for me.**

**Leaf: Nice try Oak, but no.**

**Gary: Aww...come on Leafy.**

**Ari: It's not that long, get over it.**

**May: Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen.**

**Ari: Sorry, but I can't say any spoilers, Leaf, would you do the honors.**

**Leaf: schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, hey Ari, where's that blue cat?  
**

**Ari: I don't know, I'm glad he's not here.**

**Happy: Ari!**

**Ari: And thank you for jinxing me...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_April 13th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"Very good May, practice that routine one more time and we'll call it a day," Jenny called.

I nodded and went back to my position on the mat and waiting for Jenny to start the song clip again. It's been about a week and a half since I finished training with the legendaries and the whole nightmare with Drew getting shot, it all seemed surreal. Like I thought before I passed out after healing Drew, he watched over me until I woke up a few hours later. We left for school and I got hugged like crazy from everyone seeing as how everything turned out okay.

School wasn't that hard to catch up in, gymnastics was another story. Jenny was ready to kill me for not telling her and I was punished for missing a week. Thankfully, since Madame Ashley had important business to attend to for the next few months, it meant my ballet classes finished, training with Jenny did not. Now I practice gymnastics twice as much as I did before break.

"Good job May, you can change and leave," she called as she walked into her office.

"K, see ya tomorrow," I called as I put on my sweatpants and jacket before grabbing my bag.

I walked outside only to find Drew waiting for me, "Hey, what are you doing here, I thought you were working on the English project with Gary," I said after I kissed him and we were walking back to the dorm.

"We were but then we heard a commotion about Leaf freaking out about the project so Gary went to try to calm her down and I decided to walk you back," Drew explained.

I sighed, "Leaf and I finished our project yesterday, why is she freaking out already?" I whined.

Drew shrugged, "Have no clue, Leaf just seems to flip out over English for whatever reason. Maybe it's because you guys are presenting tomorrow."

I slapped my forehead and groaned, "Crap."

Drew looked at me concerned, "What?"

"Jenny is making me perform in the gymnastics competition tomorrow meaning I can't be there. You know how Leaf is about public speaking and since it's English," I started to explain in a slight panic causing Drew eyes to widen as he caught on.

"Leaf will be having a huge attack," he finished.

"Exactly," I said as I started to think. "Jenny says the competition starts at 10:00 and we're flying there…..I got it!"

"Care to clue me in because something tells me I'm involved somehow," Drew teased.

I nodded, "We'll use a holoMay, Steven doesn't know one exists for me and during English, I'll use my aura to mess with it so that I am legitally there for at least when Leaf and I give our presentation. That way, Leaf will never know the difference."

"And you want me to watch your hologram for the whole day," Drew finished.

I kissed his cheek, "Exactly."

"Hmm…nah, I don't think I'm convinced enough to cover for you if you want me to put my butt on the line for Steven to get mad," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes before I stepped in front of Drew and kissed him passionately for twenty seconds, "Did I change your mind?"

"Nope," Drew teased.

"Seriously," I whined as we continued to walk to the dorm.

Suddenly I founded myself being kissed just like I did to Drew a few seconds ago, "Gotcha," Drew whispered.

"Shut up," I muttered as I punched him on the arm lightly causing him to snicker before we reached the dorm to find everyone in the common area trying to calm Leaf down.

"Leaf for the umpteenth time, you finished your project with May yesterday, now take a chill pill," Misty said with a twinge of annoyance.

Leaf said nothing as she continued to look like a Stantler caught in the headlights. I sighed and walked behind her, "We're gonna have a long night's sleep," I muttered as I pushed a pressure point on her neck causing her to faint.

Everyone stared at me in shock, "Look, I know it wasn't the nicest thing, but how else would we have calmed her down. Gary, you might wanna take her to her room."

Gary nodded and carried her to her room bridal style as I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, "How was training?" Dawn called out.

"Tiring, Jenny wants me to compete in the Rustboro City Competition tomorrow," I said as I sat on one of the comfy chairs.

"That's great May, but how are you going to do that, you're in the same boat as us," Ash pointed out.

"That's where I come in," a voice that sounded like me said as the holome came out from my room.

"Steven doesn't know about me so I can slip in just fine," the holome explained.

"And Drew will keep an eye on the holome," I said.

"And no one will tell the difference," we finished at the same time.

"This is creepy, can you stop?" Dawn whined.

"Fine," we both said as the holome disappeared as I pressed a button on my poketch.

"Also, don't tell Leaf, otherwise she'll flip if she thinks she's presenting by herself," I said sternly.

Everyone nodded, "Don't need to tell us twice, she gets incredibly nervous when she has to present by herself, remember the English project last year," Misty said.

Everyone nodded while I was confused, "It's a long story," Drew explained. "And you can probably image what happened."

I nodded as I felt a power spike and I was too lazy to go outside, guess I'll have to do something small. I decided to give Psychic a try and used it on everyone so that they were floating the air.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK!" Dawn shouted in a panic as she was floating.

"May, seriously," Drew said annoyed.

"I was hit with a power spike and was too lazy to go outside," I whined as I focused for another two minutes before setting them down.

"Not cool May, seriously," Gary muttered.

"Think of it this way, you got to fly for a few minutes," I said with a yawn. "I'm off to bed, see ya later."

"Night May," everyone called.

I quickly showered and got ready for bed before falling asleep from exhaustion and having a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_April 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

When I walked into the kitchen the next morning, I say May sitting at the table, "Morning," she called cheerfully.

I looked at her and noticed she wasn't eating anything along with not having her backpack, "I take it you're the holoMay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Right on, the real me is currently sleeping. I can't believe she's slept for over twelve hours, then again, gymnastics training is hard."

Soon everyone came out and had breakfast before we walked to homeroom. At least we didn't have to worry about Brandi since she got suspended until the end of the month. Homeroom and Math were easy enough, the challenge was English and as anyone would have guessed, Leaf was a wreck.

"It'll be okay Leaf, calm down. I'm up there right with ya," May said as she placed her hand on Leaf's shoulder causing me to raise my eyebrow. She looked back and winked at me, guess her small bit of aura made her body whole. Hopefully she wasn't using a lot of her energy. She and Leaf went first for their presentation and they did surprising well, even Leaf.

Once class was done Leaf attacked May in a hug, "Thank you, you're the best friend…ever!"

"I don't know about that," May said sheepishly as Leaf stepped back. "Anyways, I've got to head back to the plane now, we're about to land."

"What?" Leaf asked extremely confused.

"I have a gymnastics competition today so I used a combination of the holome and my aura to literally make me real. I couldn't abandon you to do all the speaking by yourself," she said with a smile.

"Thanks May, best of luck and win that medal," Leaf said excitedly.

May laughed, "Will do, see you guys later tonight," May said before she let leaving the holoMay…...well…..holo.

"That was a pretty neat trick, nice of her to do that for me," Leaf said thoughtfully.

"That's how May rolls, you should know that Leafy," Gary teased as he pecked Leaf's cheek before we went to our next class.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Giovanni sir," Sebastian said as he showed up on a small monitor.

"What is the status of finding the guardian?"

"The last scan of when they sang skyrocketed to eighty percent sir, the voice lives in Hoenn," he reported.

Giovanni grinned, "Excellent, what is the report of the maps?"

"I'm afraid we can't process much without the gems and we have no clue where the last piece of the map is. Until then, research is halted," Sebastian explained.

Giovanni then frowned, "Continue with researching and searching for the voice."

"Yes sir," Sebastian said sternly before his image disappeared.

Giovanni then rested his head on his hand in a thoughtful gesture before grinning evilly to his Persian, "Looks like those kids will no longer need those gems."

He then pressed a button a special code onto a key pad and a few minutes later a mysterious figure appeared by teleport, "Glad to see that you could come Grave Digger, I have a proposition in mind," Giovanni said with a sly grin.

* * *

(May's POV) (Time-5:30 PM)

This competition was a walk in the park, I'm guessing most of the better gymnasts already got their three medals because there wasn't much competition today. I just finished my routine on uneven bars and landed almost perfectly causing applause to appear. I then walked off the mat to walk back to my seat and put on my sweatpants and jacket before sitting down waiting for my score for the event.

"You did really well today despite the little practice you had," Jenny praised as the announcer called my score; I did the math and then smiled.

"May Maple has won the Rustboro City Gymnastics Competition," the announcer said over the loud speaker causing cheers to appear.

I stood up and walked to the judges table to be awarded the medal, two down, one to go.

"Congrats May, I'll let you change and go. No practice for the next few days, consider it a reward," Jenny called as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes while smiling as I made my way to shower and change. After I changed into a red tank top, shorts, sandals, and my disguise, I walked down to the underground parking lot to take a shortcut to the airport. Suddenly I felt myself being hit on the head and my world became black.

* * *

(Drew's POV) (Time-7:30 PM)

I was growing a little concerned, it had been two hours since May's competition was finished. I tried to contact Max, but he didn't answer.

"Dude, I'm sure May's fine, now can you please stop pacing before you put a hole in the floor," Gary complained as we were sitting in the common room watching a replay of May's competition today.

I said nothing but continued to pace causing Dawn to sigh as she stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder to make me stop, "Drew, May probably got held up on a mission. There's nothing to worry about."

I sighed, "I can't help it, I just have a bad feeling."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing all of us to stop talking as I opened the door to find Lizzy, "Why are you here?" I asked in annoyance because when Lizzy came, it was never a good sign.

"Talk about being rude, mind if I come in?" she asked.

I still frowned but allowed her to come in, "Again why are you here?"

"Drew stop being rude," Leaf said sternly.

"What, I can't help it, she's a miniature devil!" I exclaimed.

"Well if you want to call me that, you have to be pranked," Lizzy said with a smirk.

My eyes widened, "Can I take back what I said?" I begged.

Lizzy then tapped her cheek in thought, "Hmm…..nah, you're due for a pranking whether you take back what you said or not."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"What are you guys watching?" Lizzy asked.

"A replay of May's competition from today, we had school when it was originally airing," Misty said.

"Ah, Max and I went to the competition to cheer May on," Lizzy said excitedly. "She did really well, better than her last competition."

Lizzy then looked around the room, "Isn't May back yet?"

We shook our heads, "I tried calling Max, but he didn't pick up. Guess it makes sense that he didn't since he was at the competition," I said aloud in thought.

"We assumed May was on a mission since she hasn't come back yet," Leaf explained.

Lizzy frowned slightly, "Max didn't receive any alerts from anyone needing help. The last time I saw him was when he said he was gonna catch up to May to give her a faster way back here."

We frowned at what Lizzy just said, suddenly we received an incoming call on the monitor, "_Linnea Mason has been buried alive, bring me the six gems and place them in the middle of the Viridan Forest. After acquiring the gems, I will text you the gps coordinates of where Linnea is. As a warning, I will be able to tell if they are fake so bring me the gems or she will suffocate to death. This will be my last communication_," a distorted voice said.

The call ended and we were all in shock at what just happened, "What kind of a prank is this?" Misty asked angrily.

"I don't think this is a prank Mist, I think this person is legit," Ash said sternly.

"But we can't give up the gems. Besides, we don't know where they are, Max says he moves them around to keep them safe," Dawn argued.

"It doesn't help that we don't know who this person is," Paul muttered.

"Should we be this concerned, can't May use her powers?" Lizzy asked.

"We can't take that chance," I said angrily before calming down. "We need to find Max."

"Let me get Gardevoir," Dawn said quickly as she ran to her room.

A second later she appeared with Gardevoir, "Teleport us to the Rustboro City arena," Lizzy ordered.

Soon we found ourselves outside of the arena, we tried to go inside but found it locked, "I got it," Dawn said as she pulled out a bobby pin and broke it half before picking the lock.

Thirty seconds later we heard a click, "Since when do you pick locks?" Paul asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Since I asked May to teach me," Dawn replied as we went inside.

"Okay Lizzy, which way did Max go?" I asked.

"He took off in that direction of the underground parking lot," she said after a minute of thought.

We quickly raced down to the lot, "We should split up to see if we can find anything," Leaf suggested.

We nodded and split up, "I got something," Dawn shouted after a minute of searching.

We all reached where Dawn was kneeling as she was scanning a small pool of blood on the ground, "Well, I have good news and bad news," Dawn stated.

"What's the good news?" Misty asked.

"The good news is that this isn't May's blood," Dawn explained. "The bad news is that this is Max's."

* * *

(May's POV) (Time-7:45 PM)

Ugh….my head, wher…where am I? I tried to look around but all I saw was pitch black. I then heard a small groan, "Who's there?" I called getting into a defensive position.

"May..," a groggy voice called.

"Max!" I cried as I stumbled to him. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…my leg," Max said as he grit his teeth in pain.

"Here let me try to heal you," I said as I started to use my aura.

"AH!" I was hit by a burst of lightning. "What the heck?!"

"May, calm down, we need to figure out where we are," Max said as he sat up.

"Alright, what can we figure out," I said aloud in thought as I stood up. "It's pitch black."

I took a few steps forward to run into a wall, I turned to go in a different direction and only walked about ten steps before hitting another wall, "So this thing," I said as I measured the area perimeter by using steps. "Is about ten by nine footsteps big."

"If it's dark, it means there are no windows or doors," Max said painfully.

"There has to be a door though because how else would we get in," I pointed out as I was feeling the walls. "Well there are no doors here and no hatch on the floor."

"Guess that means the opening is up," Max concluded.

I stood on my tiptoes to see if I could reach the top, but I didn't feel anything, "If there is one, I can't reach it."

"Boost me up and let me see if I can reach it," Max said painfully as he stood up.

"You can't stand on your leg, now sit down," I scolded.

He did as I was told, "Let me try to heal it again," I said determined.

I tried only to be shocked again and I felt a few burns on my skin, "What the heck?!" I shouted angrily as I shot a Flamethrower for a second only to be shocked again causing me to shout in pain.

"This is bad May, this place is air tight. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll suffocate to death," Max said in a panic.

"But how do we get out, we both don't have pokemon and I can't use any power unless I want to get shocked," I argued.

"I….I don't know," Max said quietly causing me to simmer down and sit next to him.

"We'll get out of here Max," I said as I pulled him into a side hug, I know we will.

* * *

(Drew's POV) (Time-10:45 PM)

After we swept the parking garage only to find nothing else, we teleported to Max's computer central and started to do research like crazy, "I've got nothing," Misty called.

"Same," Ash called.

"Ditto," Leaf shouted.

"Paul, any luck with the PHPA database?" I asked.

He slammed his fist on the desk, "No, our security clearance is too low to access the files," Paul said frustrated.

"Look we need to figure this out differently, we can't just try to research everywhere, we need a plan," Dawn called as she got out a marker as she walked to the huge touch screen and started writing the basic questions, who, what, when, where, why, &amp; how along with all key points of information from the message we got from the grave digger.

"And this is supposed to help how?" Lizzy asked.

"Look, we don't know anything about what's going on so we have to start somewhere," Dawn explained before raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a better idea."

Lizzy stayed silent, "For the who, it's the Grave Digger. The what is the gems. The where is the Viridan Forest and May and Max's unknown location. The when and why we can't answer," Misty said as Dawn filled in the blanks.

"This doesn't make sense though, why would this random person want the gems anyways," Gary said in thought.

"Maybe he knows about the prophecy?" Lizzy suggested.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. Ever since the whole thing last fall, the only bad people who showed interest was Team Rocket, but I don't recall a "Grave Digger" on the list of members," I said in thought.

"Maybe the Grave Digger is an independent hit person and does business alone or is up for hire," Leaf suggested.

"That sounds legit and the good news being that this person doesn't know that Lin is really May so May being the Guardian of Arceus isn't the issue, at least we can relax about that," Misty said with relief.

"But why take May in the first place?" Lizzy asked.

No one spoke as we were all in thought and I slapped myself in the forehead, "Because Lin is my girlfriend, they choose her to force us to hand over the gems," I said angrily.

"But how does the Grave Digger know that we have them?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe Team Rocket told the Grave Digger that we have them, maybe the Grave Digger is the go between," Paul suggested.

Gary nodded, "That works and supports the theory that Team Rocket did hire the Grave Digger."

"So we know that the Grave Digger was hired by Team Rocket," Dawn said as she wrote this on another huge touch screen.

"But how would Team Rocket know that we have the gems?" Misty asked.

Ash hit his fist on the counter, "Because we were their pawns this whole time. They knew that we were finding the gems and let us do the dirty work. That's why we didn't find Domino at the locations of the last four gems," Ash said angrily.

I was mad along with everyone else, "We should have noticed that, we were helping them this whole time," Misty spat angrily.

"You guys didn't know," Lizzy said trying to calm us down. "What's done is done. Anyways, we now know the reason why."

Dawn wrote this on the board, "If that's the case," she said as she finished writing. "This is very bad for May. Team Rocket must be close to figuring out the location of where Arceus resides."

"So we know understand why all of this is happening, but the major question now is to find out who this bastard Grave Digger is," Paul said thoughtfully before making a fist. "We need to read those files."

* * *

(May's POV) (Time-12:45 AM)

"May do you have any water?" Max asked tiredly.

I nodded as I reached for my gym bag and gave him some, "Good thing you have the basic essentials," Max said with relief.

"But nothing we can use to escape," I muttered angrily. "Now my question is what the heck is going on?"

"I wish I knew," Max said painfully as he shifted his leg.

"Does anything about this situation spark anything you have read, hacked, researched?" I asked.

"I don't know May, my mind is still scatterbrained from the drug I was pumped with," Max said tiredly.

I sighed, "Well….we can assume that whoever did this is a pro, has done this before, and his identity is a secret."

"How do you come up with that?" Max asked.

"The whole thing has all bases covered like it's been done before. I've never heard of a container that shocks anything that lets loose any form of attack or power meaning that this person wants no one to escape. Also, the person behind this has taken extreme measures to make sure that you don't remember what they looked like that's why you were pumped with drugs and you can't remember anything," I explained.

"That makes sense," Max agreed before turning quiet. "May….do you think the others know we're in trouble."

I smiled softly, "I know Drew would be going crazy right now," I said with a slight chuckle. "He's very overprotective of me since spring break."

"I noticed that you and Drew have been a lot closer in your relationship after you came back, did something happen over spring break?" Max asked suspiciously.

"If I'm thinking what you're thinking, nothing like "that" happened," I said while using air quotes before turning quiet. "Did anyone tell you anything when you and Nurse Joy came to look at my feet?"

"No, Dawn told Nurse Joy to look over Roserade and Drew and she said they were fine, did something happen before we arrived?" he asked suspiciously.

I nodded, "After everyone went back to the Pokemon Center, I was out looking for Celebi while kinda destroying my feet in the process. After I found him and crawled into a log for shelter, I sensed Roserade's aura in the forest. I later learned that Gardevoir's Teleport didn't quite work on everyone. We were then caught by a group of Team Magma members and Tabitha said that I owed him a bullet to the head so as he was able to shoot me, Roserade jumped in the way taking the shot."

Max took my hand and squeezed it gently waiting for me to continue, "As she lay on the ground, Drew ran up to check on her and then took a bullet close to the heart. My world stopped as I heard a thud on the ground, I felt my heart shatter into a tiny million pieces and became full of rage. The shadows then fed off my rage and I then used the move Judgment hurting the Team Magma members pretty badly. During that whole time, I was trapped in darkness and I didn't know what I was doing, I was being controlled. Then Drew brought me back by both of us connecting auras. I then stopped and fell to the ground unconscious before my aura avatar rose up and healed Drew and Roserade from their gunshot wounds," I finished explaining.

"I understand May," Max said quietly.

I nodded, "Then during the rest of my training, I kept having repeated nightmares about that incident while Drew had the same about being shot. Ever since then, we've grown a lot closer and have developed this overprotectiveness of each other," I said softly.

"I can understand that, you both have been through a lot together even to the point of connecting auras in the subconscious, that has to mean something," Max pointed out. "So I'm guessing it's safe to say he's searching for us right now."

I nodded and smiled, "I know he is."

* * *

(Drew's POV) (Time-2:30 AM)

I yawned as I kept staring at the screen, Lizzy was finally able to snag a few police files baring a similar description as to what was going on right now, but it didn't give a lot of answers.

"We aren't getting anything out of these, we need those files," Dawn said tiredly.

"But as I told everyone before troublesome *yawn* we don't have a high enough security clearance," Paul said tiredly as Dawn laid her head on his shoulder.

I heard a fast typing beside me and I turned to see that it was Lizzy, "What are you doing?" I asked tiredly.

"Max said that he always keeps a secret file with a list of passcodes to hack into a lot of places in case of an emergency," Lizzy quickly explained as she typed some more and growled in frustration.

"And you just remembered this now?" I asked as we all walked up to her awake.

"Give me a break; it was at the back of my mind," she snapped before she pumped a fist in the air. "YES! I found it!,"

She clicked the file and a password box came up, "Crap," she muttered.

"Oh great, how do we figure this out, Max is a super genius, his password could be anything," Leaf groaned.

"Any guesses Lizzy?" I asked.

She shook her head but then blushed as she typed five keys and got access, "So what was the password?" I asked with a smirk. "Must be something interesting if it's making you blush."

"It was your name wasn't it," Leaf said.

Lizzy blushed a little bit more as she started continued to work, "How'd you figure that Leafy?" Gary asked.

"All girls and guys at one point in their lives have their passwords be the name of their crush," she explained.

"Were our names your passwords at one time?" Gary asked slyly with a grin.

"Yeah, but we changed them a couple of months ago since it was obvious and easy for people to figure out and hack into our computers," Dawn explained.

Lizzy then turned around in her chair and smirked, "I bet I know what your new password is," she said slyly.

Misty snorted, "Like you could figure that out."

"I bet I can, what is the one thing a girl does when she's in a tight relationship," Lizzy said causing slight panic to show on the girls faces.

"You wouldn't dare," Dawn said through gritted teeth.

"She daydreams and messes around with a certain name change, oh….I don't know…..like….Misty Ketchum, Leaf Oak, and Dawn Shinji," Lizzy said quickly before turning around in her chair continuing to work.

The guys turned to look at the girls with eyebrows raised, "No comment," the girls said flatly though you could still see a slight blush on their cheeks even if they did keep a straight face.

I smirked and wondered if May did the same, "I'm in," Lizzy said causing all of us to look at the screen.

Lizzy quickly downloaded the files and erased any trance of her being there, "So what's it say about the Grave Digger?" Dawn asked.

"The Grave Digger is an unknown person who has a system of burying people alive for ransom money though they have been known to be hired a time or two. This criminal operates by knocking the person out before kidnapping them. The container the kidnapped person is put into before the box is buried underground gives the kidnapped person twenty four hours of air to breath before dying and shocks anything the box recognizes as a pokemon move that would help the kidnapped escape," Lizzy read.

Our eyes widened at the last part, "Oh my Mew, May can't escape using her powers without getting shocked, she's a sitting duck!" Dawn said in fright.

"We need to read all these files and pull what information we can," Leaf said quickly as we all sat at a computer or touch screen and started reading the files.

About fifteen minutes later I heard Dawn gasp, "Oh my Mew!"

"What is it?" I asked as everyone turned to face her.

"A recent case said that two people were in a box at once, both people died, but people were baffled as to how that happened," Dawn read.

"What's the point troublesome, nothing out of the ordinary," Paul huffed.

"This is the point, there were two people in that box, they used up the air in twice the time. Max must have stumbled upon May being taken and was taken away as well. They only have twelve hours of air, not twenty four," Dawn cried leaving horror on our faces.

"How many hours has it been?" Misty asked as Leaf started to type super-fast.

"Oh Mew," Leaf gasped.

We all gasped, we only had four and a half hours to find May and Max or they would suffocate and die.

* * *

**Ari: Again with the the cliffhangers, I think I'm so good at writing these it's scary.**

**May: I knew something bad would happen.**

**Drew: For once you're right, talk about tensions running high.**

**Ari: You can say that again, as you can see my lovely readers, we are starting the path to getting to the climax and I leave you with a lovely cliff hanger, now to make you wait forever so that you never find out what happens next BWHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*. Just kidding, I'm not that evil, but I will make it harder to get the next chapter, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on my recent chapters making me feel a tad bit disappointed. So in order to get a new chapter all I ask is for 10 reviews or wait two weeks, it's a matter of how badly do you want this chapter I suppose. I know it's rude to ask reviews, but I would like to hear your reactions to the chapters.**

**Drew: Wow, you have hit the lowest of the low, you have asked for reviews, you're a horrible person.**

**Ari: *sighs* I know it's rude to ask, but I would like to hear what people have to say so I made a deal.**

**Drew: It's still rude.**

**Ari: STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY YOU ANNOYING GRASSHEAD! *sighs* until we meet again, have an awesome day!**


	42. Safe and Sound

**Ari: Hola peeps, I'm a little sadden I didn't get 10 reviews for this chapter, but I finished this like 5 days ago and got impatient to post it (thanks to peeps who did review).**

**Drew: Wow, someone has issues.**

**Ari: Shut up, I want to finish this story by the end of the month.**

**Drew: No way that's gonna happen.**

**Lucy: LUCY KICK!*kicks Drew out of room***

**Ari: Uhh...hey Lucy, what brings you here.**

**Lucy: Heard this chapter has a ball.**

**Natsu: Well that's random, why would you be here for an ordinary object.**

**Ari: *sweatdrops* I don't think your meaning of ball is the same as Lucy's.**

**Happy: Ball as in dance, not a round thing Natsu, Ari do you have a fish?**

**Gary: What's with this flying cat asking for fish?**

**Ari: I ask myself that every time I post a new chapter, anyways, I'll let you do the disclaimer Lucy.**

**Lucy: Okey dokey, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the small mention of Fairy Tail.**

**Ari: Speaking of Fairy Tail, anyone else read the recent manga chapter, mind...is...BLOWN! *runs around room screaming like a maniac***

**Lucy: *whispers* Is it to late to check her into a mental institute?  
**

***Everyone raises hand***

* * *

**_April 15th (Unknown)_** (Time-4:00 AM)

(May's POV)

"May, I'm starting to feel lightheaded, how about you?" Max asked sleepily.

"Me too," I said tiredly. "Can you still not think of anything that you may have read that resembles this scenario?"

"Uh….actually yea, I hacked into the PHPA database one time and read file about something about a Grave Digger, a person who buried people alive for ransom," Max said tiredly.

"Ugh, there are so many questions and few answers," I complained.

"We can't do much about that," Max said quietly. "Any guesses as to how long we've been done here?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," I said before I dug into my bag to pull out my poketch. "The time is 4:00 AM."

"My guess is that we only have a few hours before we run out of air, wait…..you had you're poketch this whole time?!" Max asked incredulously.

"I guess, I forgot I had it in my bag until a few minutes ago," I said as Max looked at me. "Give me a break, it's been a long day."

"May let me see your poketch," Max called.

I handed it over to him and he started to press a few buttons," YES!" he shouted as he pumped a fist in the air.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I was able to figure out where we are, the gps coordinates picked up our location before we lost our signal," Max explained. "We're in the Kanto region in a dirt yard."

"But how do we tell everyone else, there's no signal down here," I pointed out.

Max nodded, "Good point, let's look to see what you have in your bag."

* * *

(Drew's POV) (Time-4:30 AM)

For the past three hours we looked around the whole place for the gems, but didn't find them, "Where's Max's Kirlia?" Dawn asked Lizzy.

Lizzy smacked her forehead, "I can't believe I forgot about her. I had her with me this whole time and she could've helped tell us where the gems were."

Lizzy then called out Kirlia who looked confused, "Kirlia?"

"Sorry Kirlia, Max and May are in trouble, do you know where Max hid the gems?" Lizzy asked.

"Kirlia," she said with a nod and came back with a locked box that had a key lock and a passcode lock.

"Thanks Kirlia, do you know where the key is?" Lizzy asked again.

Kirlia shook her head and said something which we didn't understand, but Pikachu did who told Ash causing him to sigh, "Max has the key."

"Great," I muttered. "Do you think you can crack it Dawn?"

"I've never done a lock like this before, but I'll try," she said as she broke another bobby pin in half and started to mess with the lock. After a few minutes, Dawn got frustrated and got a few paper clips and unbent them. She started with two and then put one in her mouth as she worked with three. After ten minutes, she got the lock off.

"Nice one Dawn," Misty complimented. "But how do we deal with the passlock?"

We all stood in thought, "I got it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now I know I must be dreaming," Gary muttered only to get pinched by Leaf. "OW!"

"Sorry, but you're not and give Ash credit, he does come up with good ideas," Leaf pointed out.

"He still has yet to say his oh so smart idea," Gary muttered.

Ash then pulled out a green light and shined it on the keypad to reveal finger prints, "See," Leaf pointed out.

"Fine, Ashy-boy did have a good idea just this once," Gary admitted.

"What numbers do you see?" Lizzy called.

"One, four, and zero," Ash called.

"So we need to come up with a password with these three numbers," Lizzy called as she pulled up a number generator.

"Oh great, that could be anything," Leaf complained. "And the numbers might be repeats too."

Lizzy turned to Kirlia, "Do you know how many numbers Max pressed?"

Kirlia nodded and did double team to make six of herself, "That helps a lot," Lizzy called.

"How?" I asked.

"Six digits often mean a date, but the problem is what date could Max be thinking of?" Lizzy thought aloud.

"Put the numbers in the number generator and see what dates it comes up with," Misty suggested.

Lizzy imputed the numbers and soon a list appeared, "We come up with thirty-six combinations," Lizzy called.

"There's no way we can try all of those, we're running out of time," I said angrily.

"Kirlia, do you have any idea what button Max pressed first?" Lizzy asked with a twinge of hope.

"Kirlia," she nodded and pointed to herself.

"So the number one?" Lizzy asked to clarify.

"Kirlia," she said with smile while nodding.

"Good, this cuts out twenty-four options, twelve left to pick," Lizzy called while narrowing down the list.

"We can take out the ones ending in 00," I called.

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

"Because Max wasn't born yet, he was born in 2003," I explained.

"Okay, so we have: 10/01/04, 10/10/04, 10/14/04, 10/01/10, 10/10/10, 10/14/10, 10/01/14, 10/10/14, and 10/14/14," Lizzy called.

"Ugh we need a clue to help us figure this out," Dawn shouted frustrated.

"Kirlia," Kirlia said as she pointed to Lizzy.

"Does the date have to apply to me?" she spluttered causing me to smirk.

Kirlia nodded, "Great," Lizzy muttered.

"Do any of these dates seem recognizable?" Misty asked.

Lizzy shook her head, "No, not that I can think of?"

"When was the first time you met Max?" Leaf asked.

"October 14th," Lizzy said off the bat and then blushed while letting her head hit the desk. "Crap."

"I'll tease you about it later," I smirked as I entered the code causing the box to open and all six gems were inside.

"Now to meet up with this 'Grave Digger'," I said through grit teeth and I took a small bag to put the gems in.

Kirlia then teleported the six of us to the middle of the Viridian forest, we silently called out our pokemon while I walked into the open, "GRAVE DIGGER, HERE ARE THE GEMS, NOW GIVE US THE COORDINATES!" I shouted.

I then set the bag on the ground and stepped back into the bushes. A figure cloaked in black then came and took the gems and disappeared giving us no time to catch him.

I then heard a beep on my poketch to see that I had a message that listed twelve different coordinates along with a note, "Sorry, but my boss doesn't care if your friend lives or dies, good luck finding her."

"Damn him!" I shouted angrily.

"What happened, what's the message say?" Dawn asked.

"He gave us twelve different places to look," I seethed. "And he said his boss didn't care if May lived or died."

"Screw him," Misty muttered.

"How much time do we have?" I asked Leaf.

"An hour and ten minutes," she said quietly.

"What do we do now?" Dawn whispered.

* * *

(May's POV) (Time-6:00 AM)

"So this is supposed to help with the signal," I said while looking Max.

"Yup, if you use your aura while the shock runs through you and you're wearing your poketch and holding this tiny satellite that I put together using that small pokenav and saucer," Max explained.

"Okay," I said tiredly, the lack of air was starting to get to me real badly making it hard for me to focus.

"Now May!" Max shouted.

I created an aura dome and felt the lightning shock me, but I dealt with the pain and typed a short message before the pain was too much to bear and I screamed before falling over feeling burnt, "MAY!" I heard Max shout before I passed out from the shock.

* * *

(Drew's POV) (Time-6:05 AM)

We were standing in the forest stumped, we didn't know what to do after we returned our pokemon. We had less than an hour to find May and we couldn't go to all the locations.

I then heard a beep coming from my poketch and my eyes widened as I saw that the message was from May, "What's wrong Drew?" Lizzy asked.

"I got a message from May," I whispered in unbelief.

"What!" everyone shouted. "What's it say?"

"It says K EoSC WoLT," I said confused.

"What the heck does that mean?" Ash asked while scratching his head.

"Maybe it's Max and May's location," Lizzy suggested. "I'll plug these gps coordinates into Max's computer."

Lizzy then teleported away leaving Kirlia with us, Dawn then called Lizzy and put her on speaker, "_For the locations, there are three gps coordinates in each region_."

"What could K stand for?" Dawn wondered.

"Kanto!" Leaf shouted.

"_So that narrows the number of places to three_," Lizzy called.

"What about the rest of the message though?" Misty asked.

"E of SC W of LT," Gary read.

Leaf eyes widened, "East of Saffron City, West of Lavender Town, that has to be it!" Leaf shouted.

"Lizzy?" I called quickly.

"_One of the coordinates is between those two towns, I'll send the location on your poketch and call the authorities, get going, you only have thirty-five minutes_!" Lizzy shouted by signing off.

"Kirlia use Teleport," I called.

Soon we found ourselves teleported to where there was a huge hole of dirt covering a couple miles, "How are we supposed to find them in this much dirt," Dawn said worriedly.

"Kirlia, can you sense anything?" I asked.

She shook her head looking sad, "Guess we'll have to split up and dig," I said tiredly.

"Right," everyone agreed and sprinted off in a bunch of different areas before calling out there pokemon and started digging.

Time passed by quickly, I looked at my poketch to see that we had ten minutes, "Let's try over here," I pointed to my pokemon as I heard the authorities arrive.

A few seconds later Leafeon poked its head out of the ground saying he found them, "Guys over here, Leafeon found them!" I shouted.

Soon we all ordered our pokemon to use Dig and started to dig up the dirt ourselves. Soon we saw a tiny window and inside were Max and May passed out.

"Flygon use Flamethrower," I commanded.

"Fly," he said and used Flamethrower on the door to melt off the lock.

"Venusaur use Vine Whip to pull them up," Leaf ordered.

"Saur," he said and soon pulled out Max who had a bloody leg and then May who looked badly burned.

"They need medical treatment immediately," a paramedic called as May and Max were laid on gurneys and then placed into the ambulance.

"Thank goodness that nightmare is over," I said with relief as we all collapsed on the ground while we returned our pokemon thanking them.

"We should take a small nap before we go see May and Max," Dawn said with a yawn.

"You guys go ahead, I want to take a look at this container," I said as I walked over to it.

"K, see ya later Drew," Dawn said as Kirlia teleported them back to the dorm.

"Kirlia, can you use Psychic to bring up what's down there?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said as she brought up May's gym bag.

"I don't know how May and Max could have survived in there," I said with a sigh.

"Kirlia," Kirlia said gently as she placed a hand on my arm.

I nodded and noticed in the side pocket was her medal that she won yesterday. I took it out and palmed it as Kirlia teleported me back to the dorm.

Kirlia then left and I placed May's bag on the couch and stuck her medal on top before going to my room and passed out.

* * *

(May's POV)

I woke up feeling sore all over, I then noticed that I almost looked like a mummy since I had so many bandages on, "Glad to see you're awake young lady," the doctor said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 3:00 in the afternoon," the doctor replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I said tiredly.

"That's to be expected, you received really bad burns all over, care to explain what happened?" the doctor asked.

"I was just shocked real badly," I said not really wanting to explain the whole story. "What's the status on Max Maple?"

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"I'm a cousin," I lied since I was still wearing my disguise.

"Well, he's in recovery like you, stitches on his leg and he'll be on crutches for a while," the doctor reported. "Your burns should heal over a few days so in the meantime, you will stay here until then so get plenty of rest."

He then felt leaving me alone, the room was the standard hospital room with a nice view from the window though.

As I sat up, I wondered who found Max and I along with where the gang was.

"Garde," Gardevoir called as she appeared in the room.

"Hi Gardevoir," I said tiredly with a smile.

"_How are you feeling_?" she asked in concern.

"I feel sore, where is everyone?" I asked.

"_Sleeping, they stayed up all night searching for you_," she said softly.

"So they did find me, I knew they would," I said quietly.

Gardevoir nodded, "_Would you like me to get them for you_?"

I shook my head, "Let them sleep, they'll need it especially since the Hayden Ball tomorrow in celebration of Drew's golden birthday and a few other things."

"_Golden birthday_?" Gardevoir asked confused.

"It's when you turn the age of the date of your birth, like for my golden birthday was July 15th when I turned fifteen," I explained causing Gardevoir to nod in understanding. "How are the other pokemon doing?"

"_Worrying about you, everyone has been restless_," Gardevoir answered.

"Why don't you bring them here since I'm up?" I suggested.

She nodded and disappeared for a second before everyone came looking relieved.

"I'm glad to see everyone's okay," I said relieved.

"_How do you feel_?" Lucario asked.

"_I feel sore, but that's expected since I was shocked to high heaven_," I answered.

This left my pokemon looking concerned causing me to sigh and explain what happened making Blaziken and Lucario look ready to kill.

"Calm down you two, I'm fine now," I scolded.

"_Pikachu said that the Grave Digger took you as ransom for the gems_," Blaziken said.

My eyes widened, "That explains everything, this is bad, really bad. Team Rocket must be very close to figuring out everything," I said nervously.

"_Worry about that later, right now you need to rest_," Gardevoir said gently.

"Alright, can you quickly check on Max for me?" I asked.

She nodded and disappeared for a second before coming back, "_He's doing fine, sleeping right now with his calf in a wrap_."

I sighed in relief, "That's good, I'll visit him later," I said with a yawn.

"_We'll let you rest_," Gardevoir said gently before she teleported herself and everyone out.

I lay back done with my mind pulling in multiple directions, two directions being Team Rocket and the ball tomorrow. I really wanted to go, but I sure can't go with a bunch of burns, everyone would ask too many questions. I sighed as I closed my eyes, guess I'm not going.

* * *

**_April 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I was sleeping soundly under a heard a loud horn scaring the crap out of me almost causing me to fall out of bed, "What The Hell!" Paul shouted.

"Drew, it's 3:30 PM Sunday, you've been asleep for over a day and mom's about ready to murder you since you haven't come home yet," Lizzy said knowing. "Now wake up, we all leave for home after I wake everyone else up."

She then left the room to go across the hall, I heard the horn and more shouts. Then she left and did the same thing two more times.

We all meet in the common area before we were teleported home, "Andrew Timothy Hayden, where have you been!" mom roared.

"Sleeping," I muttered tiredly.

"I can't believe this," she muttered. "You only have a few hours to get ready before people will start showing up at 6:00."

"I'll handle them mom," Lizzy smiled.

"Thanks Lizzy, I've got to keep running around making sure everything is going according to plan," mom said in a panic before she went down a hall.

"Okay, I've got all your stuff in rooms upstairs for you to get ready," Lizzy explained as we started walking upstairs.

"Wait, we didn't get clothes for tonight, did you pick it yourself?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Pfft, I had to, you guys were dead to the world when I stopped by last night, nothing would wake you up," Lizzy scoffed.

The guys and I went into one room while the girls had another and Lizzy went to help them. We found tuxes for the four of us and we finished changing a little after 6:00.

"I hate these types of parties," I muttered in annoyance as I fixed my bowtie.

"You're just saying that because May isn't here and we haven't been by the hospital to see her," Gary pointed out as he fixed his hair.

We then heard a knock, "Enter," I called.

The door opened to reveal Lizzy wearing a lavender ball gown with silver embellishments, white gloves up to her elbows, and her hair was put in a low bun, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Gary said as he turned around.

"The girls are almost done, just knock on their door in five minutes," Lizzy explained. "Looks like my picking wasn't too shabby."

"You just lucked out," I retorted.

Lizzy frowned, "Don't snap at me, I know you're grumpy that May couldn't be here, but change your attitude or you're gonna have mom yelling at you."

I said nothing but flicked my hair fringe causing Lizzy to sigh, "I gotta go, mom needs help hosting for when the guests get here. I wonder if May will be able to handle the job of hostess well when she comes to live here?"

"Are you still going on about that?" I asked tiredly.

Lizzy nodded, "I'll keep talking about it til it happens," Lizzy said firmly. "So you better start thinking of a good proposal."

She then left, "Geez, now I can understand why May is annoyed by all this future talk," I muttered as I looked out the window, I hope you're doing okay May.

* * *

(May's POV)

I looked at the time to see that it was 7:00, I hope Drew's doing okay, I know how he hates these kinds of events. I really wanted to be there mostly so that I could cheer him up, but I couldn't because my burns would be too noticeable and hiding them under makeup was out of the question.

I sighed again causing Gardevoir to look at me with annoyance, "_Can you stop being moody, it's annoying_."

"Sorry Gardevoir, I can't help it," I said sadly as I looked out the window in thought.

I then turned to face her only to find that she disappeared, guess my moodiness really got to her. As I was about to go to sleep, I was suddenly teleported to a huge rose garden and yelped in surprise. I looked down and discovered that I wore a simple plain blue dress, wonder where this came from?

I suddenly heard voices nearby and went down a path to hide since I was still covered in bandages. I then noticed a huge mansion in the distance causing my eyes to widen, "How did I get to the party, I'm not supposed to be here," I murmured out loud.

Well I certainly wasn't going in there so I decided to walk through the rose gardens and I was a bit disappointed because none were in bloom. As I walked, I stumbled upon a gazebo with a grand piano. It was very hard not to want to play in a scene like this so I gave in and sat on the piano bench and lifted the lid.

I then started to play "Everytime We Touch" and sang along softly. While doing so, I felt a gentle breeze blow through the garden and the roses bloomed, I also felt myself being lifted and felt light. It wasn't until I was done singing that I noticed that my burns were healed, guess my healing was activated by my singing.

"Rose?" Roserade asked. (May)

"Hi Roserade," I said cheerfully.

"Rose roserade?" she asked. (What are you doing here?)

"I'm not really sure, I was teleported here and was hiding out because of my burns, guess they healed when I sang," I guessed.

I then closed the lid and stood up before Roserade started to shove me into some bushes, "Roserade what are you…?" I asked only to be silenced.

"I could have sworn I heard her," Drew mumbled.

"You're hearing is off," Dawn said bluntly. "May's at the hospital, how could she be here?"

I silently gasped as I saw everyone, I was way, way underdressed for this. All the guys wore tuxes making them look good especially Drew. The girls looked extremely beautiful in the ball gowns they were wearing. Misty has a sleeveless teal gown with a crumpled up bottom and her hair curled. Leaf also wore a sleeveless gown but hers was a mint green with silver embellishments, her hair was curled and placed in a side bun at the base of her neck. Dawn won a rose pink sleeveless dress with a pick up skirt and silver lace flowers on the bust, waist, and skirt with her hair up and curled. All the girls had small tiaras, necklaces, and gloves that reached their upper arms.

They then turned away and walked back to the house, "I'm way underdressed aren't I?" I asked Roserade.

She nodded, "Rose roserade rose rose rade rade," she explained. (Drew's and your pokemon are sick of you being moody so we've come up with a plan.)

"A plan?" I asked to clarify.

Roserade nodded, "Rose roserade." (We need to get you inside the house.)

I stared at her in shock, "How do you expect me to get in there without being seen?" I asked.

"Roserade rose rose," she said while pointing her arm at a patio door. (Go in through there.)

I sighed, this is going to be difficult. I silently made my way to the patio past the party goers, thankfully the patio was located away from the party.

I walked into inside to see no one there, "Rose," Roserade whispered as she gestured with her arm. (Follow me.)

She led me through the house and up a hidden staircase to a small room where Gardevoir was waiting with a beautiful ball gown.

"Oh my Mew, where did you find this dress?" I asked in awe.

"_I found it in a dress shop nearby, now quickly shower so we can help you_," Gardevoir said while shooing me into the bathroom.

After I finished showering and dried off, I changed into the dress. The dress itself was sleeveless and a deep red color with silver flowers and vines embroidered on it. Then there was a dark red material that covered the right side of the skirt and was held together on the left with red fabric roses.

Gardevoir helped with my hair by placing it in a low bun and stuck pearl pins to decorate and hold in place, Roserade also created a rose to stick in the bun. Gardevoir then handed me a silver necklace that was made of silver leaves and small flowers made from pearls to put on while she stuck a small silver flower tiara on top of my head. I then put on a little make up and my gloves that reached my upper arms before hugging both Gardevoir and Roserade.

"Thanks you two," I said gratefully.

"Roserade rade rade rose rose roserade," Roserade teased. (You look worthy enough to be a Hayden.)

"Not you too," I whined as a faint blush spread across my face.

Roserade didn't say anything, she only smirked at me as she guided me back outside to the rose garden. A couple feet away, I saw Drew looking miserable as he twirled a rose in his hands.

"Thanks for your help Roserade, enjoy the rest of the evening," I whispered with a smile.

Roserade nodded and then walked away as I slowly made my way to Drew, "You know it's not good to mope at your birthday party," I scolded softly.

Drew turned around in shock before he looked purely happy and took a few steps toward me before picking me up and spinning me around, "You came, you're actually here," Drew murmured as he hugged me tight.

"Oh course I'd be here, sorry I'm late," I apologized softly before I looked at him and kissed him.

"Happy be-early birthday," I whispered with a smile.

Drew didn't say anything as he kissed me back, "You being here has made this evening better."

"I can tell," I teased. "You looking moody doesn't suit you."

"How did you get here, are you feeling alright?" Drew asked.

I chuckled, "I'm fine Drew, as to how I got here, Gardevoir teleported me here against my will, I guess she didn't like me being moody either. When I got here I still had my burns, but they disappeared and healed as I played the piano and sang. Then Roserade and Gardevoir dressed me up, but I think they overdid it a bit though."

"They didn't, you look beautiful," Drew said softly causing me to blush slightly before he kissed me again.

"We better get back to party, it's not good for the person it's being thrown for to miss it," I teased.

"Fine," Drew muttered with a frown causing me to kiss his cheek.

I took his arm and we started to walk back to the mansion. As we entered the ballroom, I could see the gang off to the side along with Lizzy and Max.

Lizzy spotted me first and attacked with a hug, "You're okay and you came," she said excitedly.

I laughed, "Of course I came," I teased as the three of us walked to the table where everyone was standing at.

"May, how did you get here?" Max asked.

"I should ask you that," I scolded. "You're supposed to be off your leg."

"I'm sitting down aren't I?" Max retorted. "Anyways, I'm here because Lizzy wanted me to come."

I smirked, "So you defied the doctors' orders for a girl?" I asked to clarify.

Max and Lizzy blushed slightly while looking away, "Shut up," he muttered.

"How did you get here May and how did your burns heal so quickly?" Dawn asked.

I quickly explained causing Lizzy to look dreamy, "Well Roserade and Gardevoir did it right, you look elegant and beautiful."

"I could say the same for the lot of you," I complimented the girls.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" a guy asked me.

I nodded and was whisked onto the dance floor as well as the girls, I looked to the side where the guys were standing and they did not look happy.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"That guy did NOT just ask May to dance?" I seethed in anger.

"Chill out Drew, it's just one dance. Besides you can't expect to hog May for the whole evening," Lizzy chided.

"Watch me," I retorted as I watched her dance end but she was pulled into another dance by someone else.

I turned to see that the other guys had glares on their faces, "You guys are so possessive," Lizzy muttered.

"We are not," we retorted through grit teeth.

Lizzy sighed, "If you are paying attention to the looks of your girlfriend's, you could see that they would rather be dancing with you than some random guy," Lizzy pointed out to the guys.

All the girls but May came back to the table, "That was a pain in the ass," Dawn muttered. "Both guys kept stepping on my feet."

"Poor May," Leaf murmured.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in concern.

"I can tell she doesn't want to dancing with random guys, she'd rather be with you but can't," Leaf explained.

"What do you say that Leafy?" Gary asked.

"What was the one thing May feared before she started dating Drew?" she asked.

"I get it," Dawn said softly. "She didn't want to ruin Drew's reputation by making him look like a cheater and since he's dating Lin and not May, she has to keep her distance tonight."

"I don't care," I muttered as I stood up as the last dance ended.

* * *

(May's POV)

I just finished dancing with a guy from Mossdeep City before I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to turn around and smile softly, "May I have this dance?" Drew asked with a bow.

"You may," I said pleasantly as I curtsied and we started to dance.

"Drew, I know you want me to be with you the whole evening, but we can't do that without raising suspicion," I said sadly.

"I don't care May, screw the press, I want to be with you no matter which person you are," Drew said with a frown.

"Oh Drew," I murmured softly. "The press will eat the story up, we can't risk it, you can dance with me a few times, but otherwise you'll have to leave me alone. Try dancing with Lizzy since Max can't."

The dance ended and I did a small curtsy before I walked away. It hurt for me to say that, but what could I do, "May Maple?" I heard a voice call.

I turned around and did a curtsy as I recognized who called my name, "It's a pleasure to see you again your majesty," I said with grace.

"Rise rise May, no need for the formalities," the King of Edilia reprimanded softly.

"What brings you here from your kingdom?" I asked.

"I'm a good friend to Christopher Hayden, I was also a friend of his father's as well," the king explained. "May I have a dance?"

I smiled, "You may your majesty," I said with a curtsy.

"I couldn't help but notice you looked a little unhappy from dancing with Drew just now," the king pointed out as we started to dance.

"It was nothing your majesty," I said quietly.

"Do not lie to me child, I may be an old geezer, but I know unhappiness when I see it. So what's wrong?" the king asked.

"It's too complicated to explain," I answered.

"May I offer some advice?" the king asked.

"Oh course your majesty," I said with a nod.

"Don't deny what the heart wants. I can see the look of love in both your eyes, just go for it despite the risks. You know, I said the same advice to Christopher years back and he married his wife a few months later. Who knows, maybe that'll happen to you," the king teased.

I blushed, "I highly doubt that your majesty, I'm way too young."

"I suppose but I do see it happening, just remember to invite me to the wedding," the king said with a smile.

"Your majesty!" I said embarrassed as the dance ended.

"Have a good evening May," the king said with a bow.

I quickly curtsied before he walked away, "May, I'm glad that you were able to come tonight?" Jennifer said happily as she and her husband walked up.

I smiled, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jennifer asked.

I nodded though I didn't feel that was necessarily true and I had a feeling Jennifer could sense it, "Dear, I'll be back in a few minutes," Jennifer said gently.

Christopher nodded before he walked off to talk to someone, "Walk with me," Jennifer motioned and I followed her.

We soon found ourselves outside walking in the rose garden, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Jennifer asked gently as we sat on a stone bench that was nearby.

"It's complicated," I answered sadly.

"You're worried about hurting Drew and his reputation, aren't you?" Jennifer asked.

I turned to look at her with wide eyes since she figured me out, "Surprised I figured that out?" she asked.

I nodded and waited for her to explain, "I was the same way with Drew's father, although I was worried about my family's history. I didn't come from the richest of families and back then, Hayden's married for wealth so to speak and not for love. I actually meet Drew's father on the contest circuit in Johto and after a year of competing with each other, we became friends which led to more. We then started dating secretly to avoid the press, but they caught wind of it a couple of months later and it upset me greatly. They were calling Chris the weak link in his family for breaking tradition because he was supposed to marry someone else from another wealthy family."

I was shocked by what she was telling me and listened as she continued to talk, "The story died a few months later after Chris ended the talks of arranged marriage, but I never stopped feeling guilty over the press calling Chris that. He was never weak, he's as strong as they come," Jennifer murmured with a smile. "The point being, don't worry about it, it'll all work out in the end especially since I see so much love between you and Drew."

I nodded in understanding and smiled, "Thanks for telling me this."

"You're welcome," Jennifer said softly as she gave me a hug before Drew walked up.

"Dad's looking for you," he said.

"I thought I told your father I was talking to May, I swear he has the worst memory," Jennifer muttered as she made her way back to the mansion.

"You're father wasn't looking for her was he?" I asked Drew.

Drew shook his head, "I see," I said quietly.

A few minutes of quiet passed, "Drew, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh," I explained.

Drew smiled softly, "It's okay May, I understand."

"But it's not okay," I cried as I felt tears beginning to appear.

Drew then sat next to me and took my face in his hands, "May, I understand that you only said that to protect the both of us. If anything, I'm the one at fault for wanting to destroy what you're trying to protect. Please don't cry, I hate to see you like that."

He then wiped my tears away with his thumbs before kissing me. He then stood up and offered me his hand. We then started to walk in the garden away from the party to where we came across a small open area.

"This garden seems to have many hidden places," I said in awe as I heard the music from the party end.

Drew smiled, "It's one of the reasons why I love to come here."

As the music started up inside, Drew took my hand and led me out to dance before placing both hands at my waist causing my arms to rest around his neck.

"Did anyone tell you what happened after you woke up?" Drew asked as we danced.

"For the most part, Gardevoir told me that Pikachu said that I was kidnapped because the Grave Digger wanted the gems," I explained.

Drew nodded, "We figured Team Rocket hired the Grave Digger to be the go between to collect the gems. This whole time, we were pawns in doing Team Rockets dirty work," Drew said angrily.

I didn't say anything as I waited for him to finish, "We had to trade the gems in order to get you back because we had no other options. It made me pissed that we were given twelve locations to pick as to where you could've been buried. Thankfully you sent that message and we found you and Max, thank goodness," Drew murmured as he held me close.

I smiled, "All that matters is that right now, both Max and I are safe and sound," I said gently as Drew looked at me.

I then looked down and sighed, "Looks like I'll be facing my destiny sooner than I think," I said worriedly.

"Hey," Drew said softly causing me to look up. "Remember, you aren't facing it alone. You have me and the others to back you up."

I smiled softly as fireworks started to appear in the sky signaling midnight, "Happy birthday," I whispered before I kissed him as the light from the fireworks danced around us.

* * *

**Ari: I apologize if this chapter was meh or bleh, but I needed a bit of a filler...so...yea.**

**Paul: You're pathetic.**

**Drew: I agree with him.**

**Ari: *sighs* I give up on you guys, anyways, a quick couple announcements, first, I predict that there are 8-9 chapters left until this story is finished.**

**Drew: Wait...you actually have planned how many chapters are left, that's a first.**

**Ari: ARI...CHOP *chops Drew's head with the spine of a heavy book causing him to go unconscious* anyways, where was I...oh yes...announcements, second announcement, I decided to draw out the girls in there ballgowns, I don't know why, but I'd thought I'd give it a try and it didn't turn out to shabby.  
**

**Paul: They probably are terrible.**

**Ari: *Paul gets hit with Ari chop and goes unconscious as well* Next person to interrupt me gets a chop and a swift kick in the pants.**

**(Everyone stays quiet)**

**Ari: Good, to continue without interruption *glares at guys on the floor*, the drawings are posted on devianart. Finally, please review, I would appreciate it, I may toss a contestshipping drawing on devianart if I get 10 reviews for this chapter. If you guys don't, I'LL HAVE TO FINE YOU!**

**Barry: Hey you can't use my line, I outta fine you!**

**Ari: Not if I fine you first!**

**(Everyone sweatdrops while Ari and Barry argue about fining the other)**

**Lucy: Okay, I think Ari got off track so I'll finish up, so what I think Ari meant to say was that if she gets 10 reviews, she'll post a contestshipping drawing on devianart. She also forgot to mention that the next chapter should be posted this weekend. Oh, since Ari forgot again, for the guest who asked the volleyball question, Ari doesn't play the sport, she does it for fun sometimes but complains of her wrists hurting. Anyways everyone, have a nice day.**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**


	43. Hardships

**Ari: What up home skillet?**

***Everyone stares at Ari weirdly***

**Ari: It's a greeting my friend uses so quit staring at me.**

**Drew: You're so weird.**

**Ari: Thanks Drew but I already knew that, Leaf, I'll let you do the honors tonight.**

**Leaf: Okay, schoolmouse33 does NOT own pokemon.**

**Ari: Alright...cue the chapter!**

* * *

**_April 26th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I quickly did a back handspring to avoid the laser hitting me, "I so don't have time for this," I muttered.

"May behind you!" I heard Drew shout.

I turned to see another laser being shot at me, I guess this is what happens when you are surrounded by laser cannons.

I kept dodging them, but couldn't get off the field of where they could sense me. This was ticking me off and I felt a vein rise on my forehead, but then I got an idea. I then started to do a tough dance routine causing the lasers to spin around like crazy and shoot at themselves causing them to blow up.

"Show off," Drew teased as I did a small bow.

"Hey, it got me out of there," I panted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now let's return the chip to the D.O.R.C. headquarters," Drew said as he rolled his eyes.

"I still think the company wasn't thinking clearly when they named their business D.O.R.C.," Dawn pointed out.

"It isn't up to us what people call their businesses troublesome," Paul muttered as we walked to the airport.

"Someone help me please, they stole my pokemon!" I heard a voice cry.

"Quiet," a familiar voice snapped.

"Give us back our pokemon!" another voice yelled.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll investigate," I sighed knowing as to what I would be facing.

"I'll come with you," Drew said as we ran to where heard the outbursts.

We came to a park to find Butch and Cassidy with a bunch of pokeballs, no surprise there, "I thought I told you morons not to steal, how many times do I have to tell you that?!" I shouted in annoyance.

They ignored me and started their getaway vehicle causing a vein to appear, "Roserade use Magical Leaf!" Drew called.

She nodded and did as she was told causing slashes to appear in the tires, "How dare you!" Cassidy screeched as she and Butch were about to throw their pokeballs.

"Lucario, please use Bone Rush to knock a bit of sense into these numbskulls," I sighed in annoyance as I tossed his pokeball.

"His aura bone club appeared and he knocked out Cassidy and Butch before their pokemon were released.

Officer Jenny arrived to arrest the crooks while Drew and I along with our pokemon helped return everyone's stolen pokemon.

After everything settled and everyone left, we returned our pokemon, "Why do I have to put up with those two on a regular business, can't they just stay in jail," I whined tiredly.

"Someone's cranky," Drew teased.

"I can't help it, I had a tiring day at school then practice and right off the bat, I have to recover a computer chip with you guys, and then those two idiots cause trouble," I argued tiredly.

Drew then kissed me perking me up, "No need to get so wound up, everything's done now and if any more missions pop up, I'm sure Max will pass them onto the gang and I," Drew said calmly as he pulled me into a hug before we walked to the airport.

I smiled softly, "What would I do without you?"

I saw Drew smirk out of the corner of my eye, "You'd be miserable beyond belief and wouldn't stop complaining."

I playfully hit him on the arm but he didn't flinch like he always did, "Guess all that recent training has been helping especially if you don't flinch from my hits."

Ever since the whole incident with Max and me getting buried alive, it gave everyone the motivation to start practicing self-defense and martial arts more often in case of getting stuck in bad situations.

"Your hits never hurt me even when I first met you," Drew stated arrogantly.

"Pfft, yeah right, what about at Professor Oak's lab in the fall or back in November for that one mission," I pointed out with a smirk.

Drew flicked his fringe and muttered something causing me to snicker. I'd never admit, but Drew looked hotter since he started showing some muscle from training.

"Oh really, you think I look hotter now," Drew teased, crap, did I just say that out loud?!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said stiffly.

I then felt an arm snake around my waist and lift me off the ground, "What the heck grasshead, put me down," I demanded.

"Not until you say it," Drew teased.

"Drew come on, someone might be watching us," I whined.

"I'm not putting you down until you admit it," he whispered in my ear.

"Fine," I said as blush appeared on my face. "You look hotter since you've starting working out more now put me down."

I could sense that Drew smirked as he kissed my neck and set me down, "There, was that so hard?" he teased as took my hand.

"You're so full of it," I muttered as we reached the airport and flew home.

* * *

**_April 27th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I was finishing up gymnastics practice when I heard a huge commotion outside and Jenny went to investigate.

"What do you think of training a cheater?" someone asked.

"Did you know Drew Hayden was cheating on his girlfriend?" another person asked.

I froze and my eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" Jenny asked gruffly.

"We have photos to prove that Drew Hayden is cheating on his girlfriend, Linnea Mason, with May Maple. Now do you think Drew Hayden is following his father's footsteps in hurting the family business?" someone asked.

My heart stopped for a second, this….this can't be happening, "I have no comment, now please leave," Jenny snapped as she shut the door and locked it before dropping the blinds.

I just stood there in shock having to grip the balance beam to stop myself from falling, "May, do you know what this is about?" Jenny asked.

"They….they found out….I ruined him," I whispered as I started to shake violently.

I felt someone grip my shoulders, "May, get ahold of yourself. Now because of those vultures, I'll let you leave a few minutes early. Take the back entrance and wear the wig that's in the back, focus for tomorrow alright?"

I nodded but her words barely sunk in, I felt like a zombie as I changed and snuck my way out of the gym. I stopped by a magazine stand and gasped silently, this story was everywhere even on Coordinator Weekly. I quickly bought a magazine and made my way back to school only to find the press outside the entrance. I snuck past them and made my way to the dorm only to climb up onto the roof, I didn't want to face anyone right now.

After I made it, I opened the magazine to find a bunch of pictures someone took of me and Drew. A date to a restaurant as Lin, Drew's birthday ball with me and him dancing, and then a photo of me and him kissing on the way to the airport from yesterday. As I read the article, I felt myself break down and tears began to appear. I quickly sent a message to Mr. Stone saying that I would miss class due to what happened. I instantly received a reply saying that it was okay and to lay low. Knowing that I would be safe to miss, I immediately brought my head to my knees and began to sob silently.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I woke up to find that May wasn't in bed, then again, she had gymnastics practice so I would see her in a little bit. I quickly changed and expected her to be eating breakfast by the time I arrived, but I was surprised to see everyone but her.

"May isn't here yet?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads, "She probably got held up at practice, she does have a competition tomorrow," Leaf pointed out.

I nodded as I grabbed something to eat, a few minutes later we left the dorm and made our way to homeroom. As we walked everyone was pointed at us and whispered, "Wonder what the buzz is this time?" I asked.

"Yea, it's no surprise she didn't show her face," someone gossiped.

"Yea, especially since Drew cheated on her with May Maple, but then again, he's a player," another gossiped causing all of us to freeze.

I broke away from the group and walked toward the two girls who were gossiping, "Um, what's up the gossip?" I asked.

"Uh…haven't you heard, Drew cheated on Lin with May Maple, the story is all over the media. Then again, I thought Drew had better character then to cheat," one girl said.

"Then again, the article in Coordinator Weekly said that his parents also had lover's scandal, must be a family thing for the Hayden's to screw up," the other girl pointed out as she gave me a copy of the magazine. "Pity, should have figured Drew was rotten."

I said nothing but was trying to sink in what they just said as they walked away. I gathered my thoughts and quickly caught up to the group, "So what gossip is going around this time?" Misty asked.

"Really bad," I said as I showed them the magazine causing Drew's eyes to widen.

"How did they find out?" Leaf asked stunned.

"Stalkers probably," Paul huffed as we got to homeroom to find May wasn't there.

"Guys, do you think May isn't here because of this?" Misty asked.

My eyes widened at a particular memory that struck me, "Guys, what was one thing May said as to why she didn't want to be in a relationship with Drew?" I asked shakily.

Everyone's eyes widen in realization, "Because of scandal," Leaf said quietly.

"And the thing she wanted to avoid is coming true," Drew said sadly before pounding his fist laid his head on his desk. "Damn it."

He then stood up, "Mr. Hayden, where are you going?" the teacher asked.

"I have something to take care of," he said curtly.

"I understand what is going on Mr. Hayden, but you will have to deal with your personal issues after school," the teacher said sternly. "Now please take a seat."

Drew walked back to his seat looking ticked and his eyes full of worry. I could tell he wanted to be with May right now, but we were in a bind, we can't afford to miss anymore school. I just hope wherever May is, she's doing okay.

* * *

(May's POV)

After an hour, I snuck into the dorm and holed myself in my room while playing my moody playlist. Then someone knocked at the door, I quietly when to look through the peephole to see that it was the press. I just wanted all of it to go away, I ran back to my room and grabbed my ipod before I snuck out and walked to the beach.

"Hey, there she is," someone shouted.

Crap, I did NOT want to talk to the press right now, whatever I said would be turned against me so I booked it and ran down the beach as fast as I could. After what seemed like twenty minutes, I finally slowed down to a walk to catch my breath. I couldn't go back, it was too risky so I decided to just keep listening to my music as I walked along the beach while in thought about the scandal I caused upon Drew.

"I knew this would happen, why weren't we more careful?" I whispered to the wind as I felt the tears build up again.

I don't know how long I walked, I was lost in negative thought until I noticed that my surroundings looked familiar. It then hit me, I walked all the way to my bungalow outside of Rosewall Town, five hours away from Lilycove City. At this point, I was exhausted and just collapsed on the beach.

After half an hour, I felt the presence of a familiar aura as they walked up behind me. I stood up and hugged them tightly as I began to sob loudly, "I'm so sorry," I cried.

"It's not your fault May, if anything it's mine," Drew said gently as he kissed forehead while continuing to hold me. "I was the one that was being careless."

I started to calm down and Drew took one of earbuds to hear what I was listening to, "You're listening to emo hard rock?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

I rolled my eyes as I wiped my eyes, "Don't judge, it helps with my depressed mood," I said with a forced laugh as I turned it off before frowning and sat down facing the ocean. "What'll we do Drew?"

He sighed as he sat next to me, "I don't know, it seems whatever we come up with doesn't have a good outcome."

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me, "Well, we better think of something, we can't avoid the public forever," I said sadly.

"I guess we need to come up with a story to explain everything," Drew said thoughtfully.

"I suppose it would make things easier to explain if I revealed myself as being the two people you're dating, but with the whole thing with Team Rocket, it's too risky," I pointed out before sighing. "I think it's best that I only be around you as Lin and that I should avoid you as May."

"May…," Drew stated to say but I cut him off.

"Drew, that's the only way things can work, stick up for the normal girl and let the famous one deal with the scandal," I said firmly. "I'll be able to stomach it…I think?"

I felt Drew shift and I saw him staring at me with a warm smile, "What?" I asked.

He then kissed me passionately, "What was that for?" I teased.

"I'm your boyfriend, am I not allowed to do that?" Drew asked arrogantly with a smirk while flicking his hair fringe.

I rolled my eyes, "You are, but I want to know why?"

Drew then smiled softly, "I admire you as a person for being able to stay strong through the toughest of times. You admit that you can't handle things, but you still face them and that shows that you are the strongest and most courageous."

I blushed slightly at the compliment and looked down, "Now that's not true, I've run away from so many things and I think I've broken down and cried more than ever this year alone."

Drew then lifted my chin, "But you always come back and overcome your trials, you have an inner strength and kindness that makes you special May, never forget that."

I smiled softly as I kissed Drew, "You sure know how to comfort your girlfriend," I said teasing with a smirk before it turned back into a smile. "Thank you."

I then leaned into Drew's chest as I felt him pull me close, "You ready for your competition tomorrow?"

"I was until what happened today, but after just now, I think I'll be okay," I admitted honestly.

"Good," Drew said as he kissed the top of my head.

We continued to sit on the beach watching the ocean while enjoying our each other's company until Drew's poketch beeped.

"Hey Max?" Drew answered.

"_Can I talk to May for a sec_," Max asked.

Drew then showed me on the poketch, "What's up?" I asked.

"_Officer Jenny from Lilycove wants to talk to you_?" he said.

My eye brows furrowed, "Put her through," I said as I took off my disguise before Officer Jenny's picture appeared. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"_Yes, we have a situation where I would like you to help me with. A trainer is standing on top of a business building threatening to jump_," she explained.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"_Can you talk to them_?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few," I said with a nod as the call ended. "Looks like duty calls."

"Will you be okay?" Drew asked concerned.

I kissed him, "I'll be fine."

I then found myself being teleported to the top of the building along with Drew to find the gang up here along with Max.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

"PHPA wanted us to be here, but the trainer won't let us go near her," Dawn explained.

"I appeared here because I was with everyone when they got the call," Max added.

I nodded and started to slowly walk toward the girl who was standing on the edge of the building, "Stay away," the girl said coldly causing me to freeze.

"It's a free country, I'm enjoying the fresh air up here," I said firmly.

"That's a lie," the girl spat. "They called for you to talk me out of this, but it won't work, I will jump."

"If you wanted to jump, you would have done it already," I pointed out gently as I took a few steps closer. "Now why are you standing here?"

"I'm sick of life, I'm tired of being lonely. Besides, no one would care if I died," the girl said coldly.

"That's not true, I would care if you died," I said honestly.

"Why would a famous coordinator like you care," the girl said as she turned around.

I could see her face show pain, anger, and loneliness, "All you do in the public eyes is good, everyone loves you, you don't know what it's like to be me, to have no one there, to be all alone," the girl shouted angrily as tears began to appear. "So again, why do you care?"

"Because when I look at you, I see myself," I said gently causing her face to show surprise.

"That's a lie, what do you know about being alone all your life, my parents were taken away from me and I was forced to live with an uncle who hates me, I have no reason to live!" the girl screamed angrily.

"That's not true, you do have a reason to live," I told her calmly as I took a seat on the wall. "Do you mind if I tell you a story about someone I met?"

"I don't care, it won't make me change my mind," the girl said bitterly.

"Over my travels, I met up with a girl like you who had an amazing and hard life story. When she was seven years old, her parents were murdered and her home was destroyed in a fire, only her brother and herself survived and were taken in by the Nurse Joy in Petalburg City. For the next few years in her life, she became quiet, people at times thought she was mute and by the time she was ten, the loneliness got to her so badly, she tried to commit suicide."

I could sense all eyes on me but I ignored them and continued to talk, "Before she was able to harm herself too badly, a pokemon came out and stopped her by screaming and crying while using Tackle. That pokemon shocked her into understanding what she was trying to do and in the end, that pokemon became her starter pokemon."

I smiled as I continued, "Over the next few years, she went on her journey and became a pokemon coordinator. When she was twelve, she had the experience to save someone when they were in trouble and that day changed her way of thinking that if she could help others, then she could feel better knowing that they wouldn't have to face any pain that she had in the past."

I could feel that I had the girl's attention and paused for a second before continuing, "On a mission when she was thirteen, she was badly poisoned and injured that she almost died. Over the course of two years, she faced her battles of being able to go through physical therapy to get back into shape. Over the course of her life, this girl battled loneliness. Sure she had her younger brother, but she always thought that he would go on in life okay in case if she died suddenly. She thought that no one would care if she died while trying to help others, she just wanted to spare others from the loneliness and pain that she suffered."

I smiled at the next part, "Then she decided to go to school, get an education and her life changed from there on. She made friends who told her countless times that they would always be there for her, she fell in love with a guy who was always there to protect and love her fully. Then she realized that she never was alone, it just took her forever to realize that. Someone always cared for her even if she didn't know it, just like you, someone cares for you even if you may not know it."

The girl snorted, "That's a cute story, but that would never happen to anyone."

"That may true that the story I just told you is hard to believe, but what I just said was my story. I suffered loneliness all my life, I tried to kill myself by slicing my neck with a knife, but Torchic stopped me before I hit any major arteries, I got a scar from that and wore my hair in a puppy ear style to hide it for years," I said as I showed her where a faint two inch scar remained.

"Torchic then became my starter pokemon and I started my path to becoming a famous coordinator and teen hero. But for that whole period, I felt alone, it wasn't until I met my friends and boyfriend that they showed me that I wasn't alone and that they cared for me. If I ended my life when I was ten, I wouldn't be the woman I am now, surrounded by those who loved me and helping people everywhere."

"You have gotten a fairy tale story, I don't, no one cares about me," the girl said as tears started to appear.

I stood up and watched her, "I tired of feeling alone, death is my only choice."

"No it's not," I murmured softly. "You would miss out on so many things in life, I won't lie to you, life is hard, but challenges and trials are set up for us to overcome them, to show that we are strong enough to face life head on. I guarantee you that life will get better for you, from now on, you have me as a friend and I would be greatly sadden if you took your life."

She then started to sob and she let me guide her off the edge, she hugged me tightly crying her eyes out. I hugged her back as I placed my chin on her head feeling tears fall down my face as well, thank you Arceus for giving me a chance to redeem myself and save a life.

As we stood there, I heard everyone below leave and the girl stepped out of the hug, "Sorry about that," she said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize, it's alright," I said with a small smile. "I don't believe you told me your name."

"It's Abigail Jennings," she said quietly. "But I go by Abby."

"That's a pretty name," I complimented. "Do you want to get something to eat, my treat."

"Sure," she said quietly.

We then walked off the building and went to a small café managing to avoid the press which was a miracle in of itself, "Are you a coordinator or a trainer?" I asked after we ordered our food.

"I want to be a trainer, but I haven't gotten my starter pokemon yet," she explained.

"Do you know what starter you want?" I asked.

She smiled a little, "I always wanted a Mudkip when I was little."

I smiled, "When are you going to see Professor Birch to get your starter?"

She frowned, "I asked my uncle to take me, but he ignored me."

I frowned before I smiled, "You know what, I'll take you."

She looked at me surprised, "You will?" she asked.

I nodded, "If you don't mind waiting a little, I'll take you after my gymnastics competition tomorrow."

She smiled, "Thanks, I've seen your competitions on TV, you're amazing."

"I don't know about amazing," I said honestly as our food arrived. "I just do what I love to do."

After we finished eating, we were walking to the Pokemon Center only to run into the gang and Max. "There you are, we've been looking all over for you," Max panted.

I frowned, "Why, did something happen?"

"No, but we lost sight of you after you left the building," Max said.

"Sorry, we've been dodging the press and then we went to get something to eat," I explained.

"Food," Ash said dreamily causing Misty to hit him with her mallet.

"Does this always happen?" Abby asked.

"More or less, but you get used to everyone's antics after a while," I said.

"Care to do some introductions airhead?" Drew asked.

I rolled my eyes, "The one who talked about food is Ash, the girl who has the mallet is Misty, the bluenette is Dawn, the silent one is Paul, the brunette is Leaf, the guy with spikey hair is Gary, the guy with grass on his head is Drew, and the short one is my brother Max," I said causing Drew to glare at me. "Everyone, this is Abby."

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"Pleased to meet ya Abby, are you a coordinator of trainer?" Dawn asked cheerfully.

"I want to be a trainer," she said as she looked at Pikachu. "What pokemon is that?"

"This is Pikachu," Ash introduced as Pikachu hopped down to the ground to stand in front of Abby.

"Pika," he said cheerfully as Abby pet him on the head causing her to smile.

"Have you gotten your starter pokemon yet?" Misty asked.

Abby looked sad and shook her head, "She doesn't have anyone to take her so I volunteered to take her to see Professor Birch after my competition tomorrow," I explained.

I then saw a group of the press out of the corner of my eye, "Guys, take Abby to the park, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Why?" Max asked.

"I need to settle something," I said as I saw the press coming towards me.

Everyone nodded and left before the press caught up to me, "Miss Maple, what is your relationship with Drew?"

"Did you know Drew was already dating Linnea Mason?" another asked.

"Listen," I spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "This is what happened. First of all, I did NOT know Drew was dating Linnea Mason. Second, the kiss happened because I confessed to have liked him, Drew did not cheat on his girlfriend. From what I've heard, he is loyal to his girlfriend and I stepped out of place by kissing him. Drew Hayden is not a cheater so leave the Hayden family out of this."

"What is your relationship with him now?" a reporter asked.

"Drew and I are still friends and we have put my confession behind us," I answered.

"Are you participating in the gymnastics competition tomorrow in Petalburg City?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, hopefully I'll be able to gain my third medal and enter the World Competition, now if you'll excuse me," I said nicely as I walked away to the park.

"Well?" Max asked as I arrived.

"Everything will turn out okay and Drew's name will be cleared, if not, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," I muttered before turning to Abby. "Abby, why don't you go home real quick and pack, we'll leave for Petalburg City tonight so we don't have to tomorrow, I'll meet you back here okay?"

She nodded with a smile and raced out of the park, "So what did you tell the press May?" Drew asked concerned.

"I think I came up with a good story, I said that I didn't know you were dating and that the kiss happened was because I confessed to liking you. I also pointed out that you were loyal to your girlfriend and to leave your family out of it," I said with a smirk.

"Of course I'm loyal," Drew teased as he started to walk up to me.

"Uh-uh," I said as I held my hand out to stop him. "Remember what I said so keep your distance."

"Seriously?" Drew complained causing me to raise an eye brow.

"You want to go through that nightmare again?" I asked.

"I can control myself thank you," Drew said arrogantly while flicking his hair fringe.

"Oh really," I questioned with a smirk. "So why did you walk over to me?"

He said nothing causing all of us to snicker, "I'll see you guys later, I need to go to the dorm real quick. "Max, can you stay here in case Abby gets here before I do?"

Max nodded and I ran back to the dorm, I quickly grabbed my stuff for tomorrow while grabbing a few of my pokemon before going back to the park to find Abby there with a sky blue backpack.

"You ready?" I asked Abby.

She nodded, "Alright, I'll see you guys later," I said to gang as Max called out his Kirlia and teleported us to the Pokemon Center.

"Hi May, it's great to have you back," Nurse Joy said cheerfully as she gave me a hug.

"It's great to see ya Nurse Joy. This is a friend of mine, Abby, she'll get her starter pokemon tomorrow," I explained.

"It's nice to meet you Abby, would you like a room?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please," Abby said politely.

"Alright, you're in room 16," Nurse Joy said with a smile as she handed Abby her key.

"It's late, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," I said to Abby before she hugged me and walked to her room.

"I'm proud of ya sis," Max said with a smile before yawning. "I'll go with ya to watch your competition, see ya in the morning."

"Night Max," I said as I walked to my room.

I quickly showered and changed before I crawled into bed. Despite all that happened today, I'm glad everything turned out okay.

* * *

**_April 28th (Petalburg City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up early and helped Nurse Joy make breakfast for the people staying here. As I brought food out, I saw Abby at a table, "Did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess my mind is still wrapped around yesterday," she said quietly as she stood up.

I smiled softly, "You'll feel that way for a while knowing that you almost killed yourself, but the feeling will go away eventually."

We then grabbed our food and started to eat, "Do you want to help me feed my pokemon?" I asked.

Abby eyes shined, "Can I?"

I could tell she loved pokemon, "I don't see why not," I said cheerfully as we finished eating.

Clancy took our dishes away and I walked into the kitchen to grab pokemon food. We then walked to the backyard where we set the food on the ground and I called out my pokemon.

I looked at Abby to see her looking in awe, "These are your pokemon?"

"Yup," I said as I saw Munchlax try to snag Glaceon's pokemon food. "No you don't Munchlax."

I tossed him a piece of Pokeblock which he caught happily, his stomach bulged and he fell asleep, "What happened?" Abby asked.

"Munchlax has a huge appetite so I created a recipe of Pokeblock that's made to equal the amount of food Munchlax eats to feel full," I explained.

Abby nodded understanding, "Do you want to stay with my pokemon while I compete?" I asked.

"Can I?" she asked.

I nodded, "I think you want to be by yourself for a little bit so why don't you hang out with my pokemon until I come back."

"_Gardevoir, keep an eye on her, I think she's okay, but she tried to kill herself yesterday and she's having the effects of knowing she almost killed herself_," I explained telepathically.

Gardevoir nodded in understanding, "I'll see you guys later, wish me luck," I called as I walked inside to grab my stuff, time to win my last medal.

A couple hours later, I was in the arena with twenty some other competitors who needed one more medal to get into the World Competition, "You doing alright?" Jenny asked.

I nodded, I just finished doing vault and was waiting for my score, "_May Maple's score for vault is 15.7_," someone announced causing me to smile, this meant my total score now placed me in second place.

"Good May, now to pack a punch for the uneven bars," Jenny said determined with a smile.

I nodded as we picked up my stuff and moved to chairs closer to the uneven bars, I was after two competitors from Mossdeep City and Oldale Town. I guess it was a little unnerving since I was the last competitor.

"Now May, keep the connections clean and it should be good," Jenny offered as last minute advice as I put on my hand guards.

I walked up to the mat, then jumped up to the tall bar and started my routine. A minute and a half later, I dismounted doing a double layover landing perfectly and I walked to Jenny who side hugged me.

"You nailed it perfectly, now it's up to the judges," she praised as I took off my hand guards before putting on my sweat pants and jacket.

I took a seat and waited for my score, "_May Maple's score for uneven bars is 15.39_," a voice said over the intercom causing me to frown slightly, my routine has been scored at least a point and a half higher before. Now my question is…is this high enough for me to place first?

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a tie for first place, give us a moment to calculate both girls execution scores_," someone announced.

I started to fiddle with my hands as I sat waiting, I looked at Jenny to see that she started to pace, "_Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Petalburg Gymnastics Competition is….May Maple_."

Cheers broke out as I jumped up and was hugged by Jenny, I then made my way to the judges to earn my medal.

"Congratulations young lady, good luck in the World Competition," a judge said as they placed my medal around my neck.

I shook his hand and turned to face the crowd while waving before I walked back to Jenny, "Congrats kiddo, you're going to the World Gymnastics Competition."

"I can hardly believe it," I said breathlessly.

"Well, I'll see you for practice of Monday, we need to start some new routines," Jenny said firmly before she started to walk to the exit. "Have a good weekend."

"You too," I called before I picked up stuff and headed for the changing room. I changed into a red tank top, a short white jacket, and capris after I showered. I then left for the Pokemon Center and was attacked in a hug by Max.

"You did it May, you made it into the WGC," he said happily.

I laughed as I hugged him back, "I made it, but so did twenty-seven other gymnasts. Now is the start of the real competition."

"Guess you're right, Abby and your pokemon are out back," Max said as he walked to his room.

I nodded and went to the back, "Congrats on winning May," Abby complimented as my pokemon gathered around me chirping in congratulations.

"Thanks Abby, you ready for getting your first pokemon?" I asked.

"You bet," she said with a smile.

I smiled back as I picked the seven pokemon I would take and we left the Pokemon Center biking our way to Littleroot Town.

We placed our bikes on the edge of the lab and walked inside to find Professor Birch sitting at a desk, "Ah, pleasure to see you again May," he said cheerfully. "Congrats on your third medal."

"Thanks," I said. "I didn't know you watched gymnastics?"

"Well, I was flipping through channels and stumbled upon your performance. Now who do we have here?" Professor Birch asked.

"My name is Abigail Jennings," Abby said. "I'm here for my starter pokemon."

"Alright, now I'm afraid that two new trainers came by earlier and picked their pokemon," Professor Birch admitted causing Abby to look down.

Then her facial expression did a one-eighty and she smiled, "Can I meet the pokemon that you have?"

Professor Birch nodded and motioned for us to follow him, he then led us to where a small Mudkip was in a corner looking sad, "This little guy is sensitive, I found him abandoned and he hasn't really bonded well with anyone."

I inwardly smiled, I could right off the bad that these two would have a tight bond. I watched as Abby walked toward Mudkip, "Hi Mudkip, it's nice to meet you," she said happily.

"Mudkip?" it questioned as it backed more into the corner.

"It's okay," Abby said gently.

Mudkip then did Water Gun at her causing Abby to become soaking wet, "That was a strong Water Gun," Abby complimented. "We'll win pokemon battles for sure."

Now she was right next to Mudkip, she picked it up and then hugged him, "It'll be okay Mudkip, we'll be the best of friends."

"Mudkip," it chirped happily.

"Well….it seems Mudkip has taken a liking to you," Professor Birch said happily as he grabbed a few things. "Now here's your pokedex and some pokeballs."

"Thanks Professor Birch," Abby said happily as she placed Mudkip on the ground before putting her stuff away.

"Take care you two," Professor Birch called as we walked out of the lab toward our bikes.

I then turned to face Abby, "I wish you the best of luck on your journey and if you ever want to talk, here's my number," I said as I gave her a small card.

I was then attacked by a hug, "Thanks for everything," she whispered. "Good luck on your competition."

"Thanks," I said before she returned her Mudkip and started riding down the road.

I then called out Gardevoir, "Can you teleport me back to the dorm and my bike back to the Pokemon Center?"

She nodded and soon I found myself back in the common area where I again was attacked by a hug, "Is it me or does everyone want to hug me today?" I asked as I hugged Dawn back.

"Guess you're that huggable," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Congrats on getting your last medal," Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks, did the press buy my story?" I asked Drew.

He nodded while frowning slightly, "Yea, but there are still a few nasty gossips and rumors here and there."

I sighed, "That's expected, something like yesterday doesn't die in a day, it'll probably take a week or two."

"May about yesterday, was all that true?" Leaf asked.

I nodded, I figured someone would ask about that, "I was completely honest with Abby. I did try to kill myself before I went on my journey. Thankfully, Torchic stopped me and we grew close after that. In a way, I'm glad I was able to help Abby, I felt like I redeemed myself for the mistake I almost made all those years ago."

"How is Abby, did she get her starter pokemon?" Ash asked.

I nodded, "She'll suffer a little bit of trauma for a while from what happened yesterday, but being with her Mudkip who was abandoned, I think both will form a strong bond that will overcome their pasts and loneliness, they'll be a great duo," I murmured.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like we should be celebrating right now," Dawn said firmly.

"Pizza and a movie marathon sound good?" I suggested.

"Sounds awesome," Ash said excitedly.

I shook my head in amusement as Gary ordered the pizza while Leaf and Dawn were arguing as to what we were watching, "Penny for your thoughts," Drew whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

"I was just thinking as to how glad I'm able to experience all of this by becoming friends with you guys," I said with a smile. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

**Ari: Okay, so this was not the best of chapters, but it was a much needed filler.**

**May: It wasn't all that bad.**

**Ari: Eh...anyways, I didn't receive ten reviews, but nine is good enough for me so to keep my part of the bargain, my contestshipping scene from last chapter is now posted on devianart, I apologize in advance if it looks cruddy.**

**Drew: You're too nice and your drawing does suck.**

**Ari: *yawns* You know what, I'm too tired to care what you say right now. Anyways, please review *yawns again*, it's 1:00 AM and I'm gonna go to bed, night peeps *walks to bed and crashed on top of it***


	44. Sinister Plots

**Ari: *runs into room carrying fifteen written pages* I made it *pant pant* I made it!**

**Leaf: You made...what?**

**Ari: The next chapter, you readers are lucky that my fall break starts tomorrow so I don't have to worry about lack of sleep since its 1:30 in the morning!**

**Paul: You sound really stupid, just get to the point.**

**Ari: Fine! *sticks tongue out* a thousand apologies my lovely readers for not updating in two weeks, six words, writer's block, group projects, tests, laziness.**

**Drew: Just get to the chapter, I'm interested as to what you wrote.**

**Ari: *stares at Drew with wide eyes* He...he...interested...he...WHAT! *faints and falls on the floor***

**May: Now look what you did grasshead, you made her faint.**

**Drew: *smirks and flicks fair fringe* guess I got her by surprise.**

**May: *rolls eyes* whatever, anyways, schoolmouse33 does NOT own pokemon, though she did for a couple hours last chapter because she screwed up the disclaimer (thank you Thegreypoet for catching that screw-up).**

**Ari: *suddenly wakes up* Wait a cotton pickin minute...YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I OWNED POKEMON FOR A FEW HOURS...OH COME ON, I COULD HAVE MADE YOUR SHIPPINGS CANON!**

**Everyone: ARI!**

**Misty: *knocks Ari out with trusty mallet* anyways, enjoy the much awaited chapter!**

* * *

**_May 9th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"Finish up with Bubble Beam!" Dawn shouted.

"Pip lup lup lup," Piplup yelled as he shout Bubble Beam at his opponent causing Sandslash to faint.

"Good job you two, excellent performance," Solidad complimented as both Dawn and her opponent Christy returned their pokemon before sitting back on the bleachers.

"Nice job," I called as I high-fived her.

"Thanks, Piplup and I have been trying to work on that combo for weeks," Dawn said with a smile as the bell rang.

"Now before I dismiss you, a reminder as to be here at 9:00 sharp so we can leave on time for Slateport City. Also remember that we are going on this field trip to help you with your final paper," Solidad called. "You are now dismissed."

I smirked, "My bet is that she wanted this field trip to happen as an excuse to see Harley."

"Why's that?" Dawn asked confused though Drew nodded in agreement.

"Solidad and Harley have been good friends for a while and have even dated for the past year though I will never understand why?" Drew said as he shuttered.

I also shivered when Drew said Harley's name, I ran into the guys quite a few times over the years while I was on the contest circuit and the guy liked to creep me out though he has been nicer to me within the past two years.

As we walked out of the room, I noticed while Solidad was talking to a student, she was fiddling with a diamond ring on her finger before she noticed me looking and quickly put her hands behind her.

"So that's why she's been giddy for the past week," I said thoughtfully with a smirk as we met up with everyone else.

"Who's been giddy for the past week?" Misty asked as we walked back to the dorm.

"Solidad," Dawn answered. "It's really weird and somewhat annoying, a person has to repeat themselves at least twice before she comes back down to earth."

"So why do you think Solidad is giddy?" Drew asked me.

"Let's say her romantic status has changed and it'll change again within a year," I said as we walked into the dorm.

"Ugh, why do you have to make every answer we ask for a mystery," Leaf complained as we dumped our backpacks and sat on the couches, chairs, or the floor.

"Oh I get it," Ash exclaimed causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Wait…..how did you figure it out Ashy-boy, you're incredibly dense when it comes to romance," Gary questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not dumb all the time," Ash retorted before turning to look at me. "So you're saying Solidad is engaged, right?"

I nodded in surprise that Ash understood what I said, "Oww!" Gary shouted. "What the heck was that for Leafy?"

"You were gonna ask if you were dreaming so I decided to cut to the chase and pinch you right off the bat," she answered before she kissed his cheek in apology.

"Wait….how do you know Solidad is engaged? Drew asked.

"As we were walking out of class, I saw Solidad fiddling with a diamond ring on her finger," I explained.

"Now that makes sense as to why Solidad has had her head up in the clouds," Dawn agreed.

"Why do you say that troublesome?" Paul asked.

Dawn gave him an are-you-serious look, "Solidad has her head up in the clouds because she's overly happy and is thinking about her upcoming wedding, it happens to every girl with being head over heels in love."

Drew groaned, "Ugh, hopefully Harley won't come here more often they get married."

"What's so bad about this Harley guy?" Leaf asked.

"Let's just say he's an interesting character who liked to give certain people grief when doing contests," I said flatly.

"I'd just point out and say the guy acts really gay," Drew pointed out.

Then we heard a beeping sound and Dawn groaned, "Seriously, this is the fourth mission within two weeks," she whined.

I stood up to go to my room and change for gymnastics when I saw a message from Jenny saying that an issue came up and she canceled practice for the next few days. I quickly replied saying I would see her later before focusing on the conversation between the gang and Lance.

"What do you need us for this time Lance? If it's to investigate another robbery, I'm gonna make you pay for my next shopping spree," Dawn threatened.

"_Calm down Berlitz, it's not a robbery_," Lance snapped. "_This mission is too important to talk about over communication lines. You are to come to headquarters immediately_."

I grinned evilly, oooo….secret mission, I want in. Also it would be nice to tick Lance off a little by sneaking into his headquarters.

"We'll be there," Paul stated as he needed the call.

I stepped out into the common area, "Looks like you guys are going to be busy for a few days."

Dawn grumbled, "This better be worth it, I don't want to miss the Grand Festival."

"We'll see you later May," Misty called as everyone left the dorm.

Once I heard the door click shut, I went back to my room and changed into my stealth outfit of a red scoop neck tanktop with a black rose on it, black skinny jeans, black boots with a one inch heel that went mid-calf, and a cropped black jacket. I dyed my hair black and put it into a half up half down style before grabbing a few gadgets along with my pokemon.

I slipped out the window and started to follow the gang to the plane while putting on Max's latest gadget, a choker necklace with a rose pendant. I then snuck past them as I took a short cut but cutting a few blocks and made it to the airport before everyone else. I then activated the cloaking feature by pressing the rose pendant. I quickly raced to the plane because the invisibility only lasted for five minutes before shutting off, I would then have to wait an hour before using it again.

I made it to the plane and snuck my way on to hide in a small closet just as the cloaking shut off and I heard everyone get on. I stifled a groan as my leg started to have a tiny cramp, thank goodness the ride to headquarters only lasts an hour or so.

"I wonder what this mission is that's so important that Lance couldn't tell us over the webcam," Leaf wondered as the plane took off.

"Maybe the guy we're going after is a hacker and Lance thought it wasn't safe to use the communication lines," Misty guessed.

"Could be another undercover mission?" Ash predicted.

"I hope not, it's a bad time to do undercover since we have finals coming up in a month," Drew pointed.

"I hope so to, I don't want to miss prom and it anyone gets in the way of that, they're gonna find themselves dressed a mini dress in the northern mountains," Dawn said darkly.

I sweatdropped and sensed that everyone did the same, "Don't you think that's a bit extremely troublesome?" Paul asked.

"No and I will seriously do it," she muttered.

Oh boy, but then again if anyone comes between Dawn and an event like prom, someone will suffer. Thankfully, the rest of the flight was pretty quiet though it didn't help that the cramp started to get worse. After I sensed that we landed and everyone left, I burst out of the closet and silently yelped in pain as I tried to get rid of the cramp in my leg. Note to self, when hiding next time, no small closets.

After the cramp disappeared I called up Max on my earbud communicator, "Hey Max, mind helping me out for a sec?"

"_Sure May, but I thought you had gymnastics practice right now_?" he asked confused.

"Jenny canceled. Anyways, can you help me sneak into PHPA headquarters, Lance called the gang in to talk about a secret mission and I want to listen it," I explained.

"_Fine, but don't you have anything better to do_?" he asked.

"I'm bored," I complained before grinning slyly. "Besides, I've always wanted to sneak into PHPA headquarters."

"_Fine, I sent the map to your poketch. Surprisingly, their security system is pretty lack, you shouldn't have much trouble getting in. I suggest the air ducts being your best bet_," Max advised.

"Thanks Max," I called as the map appeared as 3D hologram. I quickly studied it before turning it off and started to sneak my way to an air duct vent.

About ten minutes later, I heard Lance's voice and climbed out of the air vent to hang out on the rafters in the shadows as Lance gave a debriefing.

"The reason I called you here is because this mission is top priority and I don't want any of this leaking out," he said sternly.

I then heard automatic sliding doors open to show Clair followed by Steven and Wallace along with Cynthia. I raised my eyebrows, whatever is going on most be big if the champions are in on it.

"What's going on Lance, you pulled me from important meetings pertaining to the Hoenn Grand Festival," Wallace said in annoyance.

"I was about to explain that, we have received a huge poising threat from the Thornton twins," Lance answered as a picture of the twins appeared on a screen behind him.

My eyes widened, no wonder Lance kept this top secret, if the Thornton twins are involved, crap is going down.

"So?" Gary questioned. "They look like regular teens to me."

Lance scowled, "They aren't, they're responsible for multiple incidents with people getting injured in contests."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I remember those two, they are a couple of coordinators who acted ruthlessly in contests until they were banned from all contests in all four regions," Wallace said curtly.

Lance nodded, "We have intercepted from their communications a threat stating that they will make sure the Hoenn Grand Festival will blow and run red."

I frowned, that sounds like them because they like to place bombs in crowded places related to contests. They never posed a threat until a bomb went off during a contest in northern Hoenn killing five people and wounding others two years ago. They still haven't been caught, but this threat didn't sound like them. They normally use other phrases like "go out with a bang" or something like that, they normally don't get this graphic.

"What do we do, this is not good," Cynthia said sternly.

"That's why Wallace, I'm asking you to shut the Hoenn Grand Festival down," Lance said sternly.

I stood up, "And if you do that, you'll cause Hoenn more problems," I stated loudly.

I saw everyone look surprised while Lance looked ticked, "Who said that!" he shouted angrily.

"I did," I said as I nimbly leapt from beam to beam to land behind the table everyone sat at.

Lance looked furious, "You are not allowed here, how did you get in?"

I smirked, "Next time, get a better security system, yours is really lacking."

"Get out!" he said as he stood up while pounding his fists on the table.

"I don't see why I should?" I countered.

"Lance, sit down and let May speak, she's the best independent operative in the world, with your attitude, no wonder she doesn't like you," Clair snapped before turning to face me. "Why are you against us shutting down the Grand Festival?"

"For one, you'll cause a huge uprising and a ton of questioning citizens. Two, Hoenn will lose a great economic opportunity. Third, coordinators have been working hard to participate in this event, how can you shut down something when they have worked so hard to compete in it?" I pointed out.

"You can when someone threatens to kill everyone in the stadium," Lance argued.

"And if you do that, they will find somewhere else to bomb and you don't have the force to cover everywhere," I snapped.

Lance opened his mouth to speak but Clair glared at him causing him to shut his mouth and glare at me, "What do you propose May?" Steven asked.

"The Grand Festival happens as planned, but we have the entire stadium covered," I answered.

"But that will alert the twins that we are there and they'll escape," Gary pointed out.

I smirked, "Not if the coverage is in plain sight, we play this right, we'll snag 'em."

"Care to elaborate?" Wallace questioned with interest.

"We go undercover and wait for them to make their move, that's when we'll catch them," I explained. "We hide the agents and officers undercover in the crowd and act like everything is normal, they'll show up and we'll catch them along with disabling the bomb."

"No, that's too risky," Lance argued.

I raised an eyebrow, "You got any better ideas pinky?"

I could see a vein rising in his head causing me to sigh, talk about being angry too much, the guy needs to chill, "Look, if anything goes wrong, you can blame me. If this thing goes done as it should PHPA can have all the credit."

"May, you can't do that," Dawn argued as she and the girls stood up.

"You deserve credit for doing the things you do, stop giving it to PHPA," Misty said angrily.

"Fine," Lance agreed causing the girls to look at Lance angrily.

"You can't be serious," Leaf said angrily.

Lance shrugged, "She offered and I accept. Now, we need to come up with a plan for this."

I walked up closer to the table to find the gang staring at me angrily causing me to inwardly sigh, something tells me I'm going to get scolded again.

After we came up with the plan, we got on the jet and left with the gang still scowling at me, "How could you do that May after all the times we've told you?" Misty snapped.

"Sorry, but I had to if we wanted Lance to calm down," I pointed out.

"That's not the point, May, you need to take credit for the things you do, you deserve it," Dawn argued.

I chuckled lightly, "It doesn't matter whether I receive credit or not, the only thing that matters to me is that lives are saved. Besides, it's best if I don't have any attention on me for now."

Everyone soon quieted down thinking about what I just said, even though the press bought my confession to Drew story a few weeks ago, I'm still the main talk of gossip columns. I sensed that Drew started to feel guilty again, so I took his hand and squeezed it meaning that it wasn't just his fault.

Soon everyone broke off into couples and I leaned against Drew's shoulder, "It's not your fault," I said gently.

Drew sighed, "I still shouldn't been so careless and full of it."

I lifted my head up and smirked at him, "So the great Drew Hayden admits that he has a big ego," I teased.

He didn't say anything causing me to sigh before I smiled softly and kissed him, "It'll be alright Drew, we'll just have to wait it out. Besides, the only thing that matters is that you still have me."

He smiled softly as he pulled a rose out and put it in my hair, "That's all that matters," he agreed as he kissed me before I leaned back onto his shoulder and ran the plan for this weekend through my head again.

"Did you notice that Steven and Cynthia kept looking at each other randomly and would blush?" Drew asked.

I smiled softly, "I did, it looks like we aren't the only ones with a secret relationship."

* * *

**_May 10th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning, Drew, Dawn, and I left with our bags for the contest arena where we would leave to catch a flight for Slateport City. We would meet up with the rest of the gang later after they were let out of classes. The flight was smooth and after we arrived in Slateport City, we made our way to the hotel where we dropped off our stuff and listened to Solidad give a few instructions before she let us do what we wanted.

"I hope your idea works Lin," Dawn whispered nervously. "There's too much at risk if it fails."

I nodded, "We'll find them," I whispered.

"You okay with showing up to the festival as you tomorrow?" Drew asked.

I nodded, "It won't bother me if my mind is on the mission."

"Hey Lin," I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Hey Lizzy," I called as we turned around to see Lizzy running toward us. "Have you registered yet?"

She nodded as she got her breath back, "I got here…..*pant pant*…..and registered…..*pant pant*….yesterday," she panted.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

Lizzy shook her head, "Gosh no, I'm so nervous. This is the second time I'll have competed, what if I mess up again?" she wailed.

"You'll do fine, you're a Hayden," Drew pointed out.

Lizzy sighed, "A Hayden who fails," she said quietly.

"You'll do fine Lizzy, just have confidence in yourself and your pokemon and you'll be fine," I encouraged.

She nodded and smiled a little, "I'll try, I better go and practice with my pokemon, I'll see you guys later."

I nodded as she walked away and then I saw everyone walk up to us, "We better get to the debriefing or Lance will be pissed," Leaf said quietly.

We nodded and we walked to the arena where Lance was gonna give out instructions, I quickly slipped into the bathroom and slipped off the disguise and put on a hoodie to cover my head. We made it just in time as Lance started barking out instructions. Once all the other agents and law enforcement left, we stepped forward waiting for Lance to give instructions.

He smirked when he saw me after I put my hood down, "Well, look at you in your oh so clever disguise, still trying to avoid the press and slightly true rumors."

I could tell Drew wanted come to my defense along with everyone else but I raised a hand to stop them, "Let's get one thing straight jackass, I go by my playbook, not yours. Now I'm willing to risk my ass to make sure nothing goes wrong, so don't get shitty with me," I snapped causing everyone to look at me in surprise because I rarely swore, but this guy was pissing me off.

"I'll let you give your agents instructions, I have some things to look into," I said coldly before I put my hood back up and left to find Max at our designated spot.

I waited a few minutes on a park bench before Max showed up and sat on the bench behind me, "You sure this is a good idea of going behind everyone's backs?" Max asked as he talked while eating some popcorn.

"We have no choice in shutting out everyone. Everything they hear about, they have to report to Lance and I don't want that moron to screw everything up, the only reason I got PHPA to do this is so that we can help make sure nothing gets screwed up," I said curtly. "What did you dig up?"

"Well, besides the twins having pointy names, seriously, who names their kids Spike and Thistle Thornton," Max muttered causing me to smile at his joke. "They haven't done a lot of criminal activity recently, there was even talk that they were thinking of turning themselves in."

I frowned, "That doesn't make any sense, why would they threaten to kill people if they were considering turning themselves in?"

"I don't know, but I also discovered that the bombs they make are made of dynamite and a few other bits and pieces they acquire through the black market," Max continued.

"Have you picked up any recent activity for stuff like that being bought?" I asked.

"No, I don't know about you May, but I don't like to think that the Thornton Twins are behind this, it's as if someone is trying to use their M.O.," Max said uneasily.

"I agree and the threat PHPA picked up on doesn't sound like them either. I don't like the looks of this, something more sinister is going on," I muttered. "Keep an ear out on all communications, I'll try to investigate and see what's going on."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Max said before he stood up and walked away.

I waited five minutes before I left to change back as Lin, "Lin, where have you been?" Dawn asked.

"I needed some fresh air, Lance was ticking me off," I muttered as we walked back to the hotel.

I started thinking about the twins again when I suddenly saw a hand waving in my face, "Lin, you in there?" Leaf asked.

I sighed, "Not really, the more I keep thinking about this, the more I feel that the Thornton twins aren't behind this."

This caused everyone to look at me, "Do you have any proof it's not them? Paul asked.

I shook my head, "I just have a gut feeling that they aren't the ones behind this."

Drew sighed, "May, a gut feeling isn't proof, so for right now, the Thornton twins are our target."

I sighed, I knew I shouldn't have told them. I kept silent as we walked to the plaza and got food. The rest of the evening my mind kept playing out what Max and I talked about, if the twins aren't behind this, then who is and what are they really after?

* * *

**_May 13th (Slateport City, Hoenn)_**

So far, I was getting more of a headache than enjoyment out of the Grand Festival, Lance was mad at me saying that my plan was falling apart. The twins still hadn't shown up yet and we still haven't located a bomb. My gut was screaming at me that something was wrong with the picture, but I can't figure out what it is.

I quickly took some pain killers and swallowed them with water before I saw everyone look at me in concern, "Lin, are you okay?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Sure," I muttered as we walked to the arena.

"You sure don't look like it," Paul pointed out.

"I'm fine," I muttered as we arrived.

Everyone sighed but said nothing, Dawn, Drew and I walked to the stands to watch the tournament while everyone else walked to their position to keep an eye out for suspicious activity.

The only good thing about the Grand Festival was that Lizzy was doing well. She made it all the way to the battle rounds without any issues. We watched the battles progress and I could tell Drew was more concerned about me than the battles happening right now. We were watching the last battle to see Lizzy using Marshtomp and Kirlia against a Mightyena and a Jolteon.

"_Still no sign of the twins or the bomb_," Leaf called.

"_Same here_," everyone else reported.

I then heard Vivian call time and saw that Lizzy won her match causing me to smile. Then they showed the match ups for the next upcoming battles. Soon those matches started and still nothing happened. Just as the last match ended, I noticed a red alert from Max and changed the frequency of my earbud communicator so that I could listen to him.

"_May, I'm picking up high levels of radiation_," Max quickly explained.

"Where?" I asked sternly as I stood up and started to leave with Drew and Dawn following me.

"May, what's going on?" Drew asked.

I put up a hand to shut him up, "_The coordinates are on your poketch. Also, I caught sight of the twins heading to the west side of the building away from the source of radiation_."

"Okay, I'll be right there," I called before turning to Drew and Dawn. "Max just spotted the twins heading to the west exit, tell everyone else and stop them."

"Where are you going?" Dawn shouted as I started walking in the opposite direction.

"I've got the other half to take care of," I shouted back before I ran to where the radiation was.

Max got there the same time as me, "It's under the tarp," Max called as we counted to three and lifted the tarp over causing our eyes to widen.

"May, do you know what this is?" Max asked nervously.

I nodded slowly, "It's a dirty bomb made of Cobalt sixty."

**(I was so tempted to stop it right here, but I haven't reached my minimum word count yet, so…..ON WITH THE SUSPENSEFUL CHAPTER!)**

"Max, we have a minute, any idea how to disable it?" I asked.

"May, I don't know if we can disable it," Max said panicky.

"Max we have to try, we don't have time to get the bomb squad over here," I said agitated.

Max shakily pulled out his laptop and started typing rapidly beginning an analysis, "Thirty seconds," I said nervously.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Max shouted in panic.

I then heard running behind me, "May, we got….," I heard Dawn shout but stopped.

"Oh….my…..Mew," Leaf breathed.

"Fifteen seconds," I called.

"May, there's no time," Max shouted.

I breathed heavily as I watched the timer tick down, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "May," Drew called causing me to look at him.

His eyes were full of fear and I could hear Dawn begin to cry softly, I have to prevent this, I just have to. Out of impulse, I raced to the bomb and yanked all the wires out just as the time was at zero while squeezing my eyes shut. A few seconds later, I slowly opened my eyes to see that we hadn't blown up and I quickly dropped the wires as I heard light chuckled sighs from everyone.

I then felt myself being hugged and was kissed passionately, "You did it May," Drew breathed in relief as he hugged me tight.

We then broke out of the hug as Drew alerted Lance what happened. A few minutes later, the bomb squad came and took care of everything. We left them to their work and walked to the plaza to get food and celebrate.

As we walked, I was deep in thought, this confirms it, there is no way that those twins designed a bomb like that, someone else is playing us.

"May, stop looking mopey, we solved the problem, now eat your food," Misty called. "I'm not sure if I can stop the bottomless pit here from taking your food."

I said nothing as I shoved my food to Ash who started to eat it, "May, aren't you hungry?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "No, I'm sorry, I should be happy that we got them, but I strongly believe that they weren't behind this, someone set them up."

I heard sighs, "Let it go May, it's all over and done with, the twins did it, they are caught, everyone is safe."

"No!" I snapped. "Everyone is not safe, I keep telling you, I have a gut feeling that someone is playing us."

"May, stop it, you have no proof that someone is playing us," Drew argued. "Now please eat something."

I glared but said nothing as I started to nibble on a sandwich.

Fine, if you guys won't believe me, I'm going solo and I will do whatever it takes to figure this thing out.

* * *

**_May 14th (Slateport City, Hoenn)_**

We were all in the stands watching the last of the semi-final battles where Lizzy won hers with her Masquerain and Manectric. The last semi-final battle was between a Zigzagoon and Mawile against a Medicham and Shuppet. The girl with the Medicham and Shuppet won and Vivian announced that the final battle would take place this afternoon.

We stood up and walked to the plaza to find Lizzy there with her parents, "Congrats on getting to the finals," I said with a smile.

"Thanks May, I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm so jittery," Lizzy said nervously.

"You'll do fine sweetheart, just believe in your pokemon," Jennifer said.

I nodded in agreement and saw Max gesture to me from a distance, "I'll see you guys later."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lizzy asked.

"I'll not really hungry right now, I'll eat later," I called as I walked away to where Max was.

"Anything?" I asked desperately.

Max shook his head, "No, none of the villains that we know of are showing no activity in this area."

"Darn it," I growled as I suddenly smelled meat and gasoline. "Do you smell that?"

Max nodded, "I've been smelling it for a while now, why?"

"I'm wondering what it is?" I said as I started to follow the smell that seemed to blend in with the scents from other food vendors.

Twenty minutes later, we found the smell becoming stronger as we got away from the vendors and turned down an alley to see smoke. Max and I shared a look before we ran and looked around the corner to see two big objects burning. I quickly shout a huge stream of water to stop the fire. I ended the stream of water from my hands and gasped at the sight. I then heard Max puke to the side, what was burning were two human bodies. I was about to puke but was able to keep it down, barely.

I walked closer, careful to make sure I didn't tamper with any evidence. I couldn't tell who the people were because the bodies were burned too much, at least I had the comfort knowing they didn't suffer from the fire, they were already dead before set on fire from what I could tell. Suddenly, I couldn't keep the bile down and ran from the bodies to throw up. After I recovered, Max and I walked around the corner to try to avoid the sight.

I dialed the emergency number on my poketch, "_911, what is the emergency_?" someone asked.

"I'd like to report a homicide," I answered quickly.

"_Where is the crime scene_?" the person asked.

"In the alleys behind the food vendors on the plaza," I said. "Please come incognito to avoid causing a panic, I'll send you my coordinates."

I then entered the coordinates in and ended the call. A few minutes later, Officer Jenny and a crime team came to start investigating, Max and I then gave our statements and left back for the arena.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Max said weakly.

I nodded, in all my experience of fighting bad guys, I've never seen anything this gruesome, "Can you pull yourself together, we have work to do," I said gently.

Max nodded as I used my aura ability to help calm him down, "Max, I want to you hack into the police communication lines and figure who those two were, can you do that?"

He nodded, "I'll check in an hour, the autopsy should be finished by then."

I nodded as we walked around the park trying to get our nerve back. Half an hour later, we went to the stadium, "There you guys are, we were worried that you would miss the last battle," Dawn called.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," I said trying to sound cheerful.

I can't tell them what happened; they don't need to know. Besides, I'm just being paranoid right now. About twenty minutes later, the match began with Lizzy using Marshtomp and Kirlia while her opponent used Shuppet and Kecleon. I really wished I could have focused on the battle but my mind kept going to those two burned bodies. Before I knew it, I heard Vivian call time. Everyone looked to the board in anticipation, the scores were super close but Lizzy had a few more points than her opponent.

"The winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival is…..Elizabeth Hayden!" Vivian announced causing us and the whole stadium to cheer.

Lizzy then beamed and hugged her pokemon for a job well done. I smiled, she deserved to win. Max then nudged me to follow him and we left for an empty hallway.

"May, those two bodies, they were identified as the Thornton twins," he said causing my eyes to widen.

"I figured something like this would happen, did you alter the autopsy report to hide their real identities?" I asked.

Max nodded, "May, something bad is going on and we need to find out what it is."

I nodded in agreement as we walked back to the arena to see Lizzy get her ribbon cup, "From here on out Max, we're on our own."

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

After Lizzy was awarded the ribbon cup, the bunch of us went down to congratulate her. A few hours later, we were getting dressed up for the after party.

I then saw May smiling and humming, "You seem to be in a better mood," I said with a smile.

May looked at me, "Why wouldn't I be, Lizzy won the Grand Festival."

"I know," Lizzy said dreamily. "I can hardly believe it."

May laughed, "You'll feel like you're on cloud nine for a while, enjoy tonight along with your pokemon, they deserve it."

I finished doing my hair by leaving it down, but curled it slightly before helping everyone else with theirs. We all wore knee length dresses that looked similar but had unique features that fit us. Mine was a pale yellow, Misty's was a light orange, Leaf's was lime green, May's was a sapphire blue, and Lizzy's was lavender.

"We better get going," Misty called. "We don't want the guest of honor to be late."

We nodded as we walked out of the hotel room to the lobby where we meet up with the guys. The guys complimented the girls though Paul didn't say anything, his eyes said otherwise which made me smile and kiss him on the cheek. Paul may not compliment me much, but he'll tell me through his eyes.

"We better get going," May called as Drew stuck a rose in her hair.

We nodded and soon left for the Pokemon Center where the reception was to be held. The party was a blast and I even got Paul to dance with me a round or two which was nice. I then noticed that Drew and his family along with May and Max disappeared.

"What are you looking for troublesome?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "I'm wondering where Drew and his family along with Max and May went?"

"They left for outside a few moments ago," Leaf answered. "We better grab May and Drew, you guys should head back for the hotel soon."

I nodded and soon we went outside to find everyone on the beach. Suddenly, May and Max pushed Drew and his family out of the way as we heard gun shots.

"May!" Drew shouted.

"Max!" Lizzy cried.

We raced forward to see that the both of them had been hit with multiple gunshots from the head to the chest to various limbs. I felt tears appear and gasped, there was no way they could have survived that. Drew and Lizzy leaned over May and Max with tears in their eyes while covered in their blood. I looked toward the building and tried to find the shooter but saw no one, was this what May was trying to tell us?

I felt myself begin to shake with sobs and felt someone pull me into a hug, soon we were all sobbing, if only we could turn back time…..we could have prevented this…if only.

* * *

**Ari: Wow, I'm totally evil right now.**

**Everyone: *stares at Ari in shock***

**May: You have a sick, twisted, evil mind.**

**Ari: *does a small bow while giggling* why thank you may.**

**Paul: It's not a compliment.**

**Ari: *giggles again* I know.**

**(Everyone stares blankly at Ari)**

**Leaf: You have officially lost it.**

**Ari: *starts looking around room* Has anyone seen my corn muffins?**

**Misty: *knocks Ari out with trusty mallet* Anyways, I guess I'll finish this up, this crazy author would like you to review whether it's to yell at her for having a sick and twisted mind or just say what you thought of the chapter.**

**Dawn: *in the background* Review that this author's crazy.**

**Misty: *throws pillow at Dawn* DON'T INTERRUPT! Now, back to the point, I have no clue when this demented author will post the next chapter.**

**Leaf: *in the background* Have you told them how she has watched too many murder shows recently.**

**Misty: No, but that is a good point, I'm not gonna repeat it since you heard. Anyways, have an awesome day and water pokemon are the best.**

**Ash: No they aren't.**

**Misty: *glares at Ash while raising her trusty mallet* What...did...you...SAY?!**

**The last closing shot zooms out from the window as we see the silhouette of a scared boy being chased by a redhead, water lover, mallet holder manic. Peace out peeps!**


	45. Stealth, Silence, & Symbols

**Ari: Okay, with a show of hands, who hates me because of the last chapter.**

**(Everyone raises hand)**

**Ari: Okay then, so I'm pretty sure since you're just wanting to read the chapter, I'll skip the talking til the end. ROLL FILM!  
**

**May: schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Thanks May, *slaps forehead muttering at self for being a moron for forgetting the disclaimer* Now ROLL FILM!**

* * *

**_A Few Hours Before (Slateport City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

After Max and I went down to congratulate Lizzy, we broke off from the group saying we would meet them later.

"What's the plan?" Max asked as we walked to the park to where we could talk in peace.

"We need copies of us to take our place that look human-like as much as possible, holograms won't work this time," I said thoughtfully.

Max grinned, "I think I have just the trick."

He called out Kirlia and soon we found ourselves in the basement of the Pokemon Center in Petalburg City, "Now mind you, this is an experimental prototype," Max cautioned as he started typing an two glass tubes appeared with bodies that looked like ours in it.

I looked at Max and sweatdropped, "Please tell me you didn't create clones with our DNA?"

Max looked disgusted, "Ugh no, I don't like the thought of cloning. Besides, I borrowed a program from a tech company working on robots that use animatronics."

"You mean steal?" I asked tiredly.

"I prefer the term borrow. Anyways, I tweaked that program so well that the animatronics seem almost like the real thing. Of course I added a few things like a system of tubes that are filled with fluids that look like body and a bunch of other features that make it almost like a human body."

I felt a small grin appear, "This is perfect, but just to make sure it's as life-like as possible."

I formed a small ball of aura and gently placed it into where the heart my robotic self would be, "This way, it will make it like I'm me."

"That's a good idea May, could you do the same for me?" Max asked.

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure, it's one thing for me to take my aura and place it in something. You're a different case, I've never taken someone else's aura and placed into something else?" I said nervously.

Max frowned slightly, "That's a good point, maybe we'll hold it off until the last minute. You've said that doing what you just did drains your aura levels."

I nodded, "Now that we have a disguise planned, we have an hour or so to come up with a plan to capture the person behind this."

Max nodded, "Let's start with following the twins' footsteps for the past week."

"That's a good idea, maybe we'll find a connection to someone who is behind this," I agreed.

Soon we started typing and followed the path of the twins for the past two weeks.

"I got something," Max called causing me to stand behind him as he pulled up a video from a security camera off the street somewhere.

The video showed the twins in disguise and using a payphone, "Can you figure out what the twins are saying?"

Max nodded and ran a program to figure out what the twins are saying, "_We don't want to do this, you can't make us_," Thistle cried.

During a few seconds of silence, we saw the twins' facial expressions change from anger to fear, "_We understand, we'll be there in an hour_," Spike said quietly before hanging up.

"_What do we do Spikey? We decided to turn our life around, now we have to set up a bomb by this guy's instructions. I don't want to kill anymore_," Thistle cried.

Spike nodded, "_We have no choice Thisty, this guy is blackmailing us, but we won't let this plan go through, we'll change the design of the bomb so that the when all the wires are pulled, the bomb timer will shut down_."

Thistle nodded before they walked away.

"I guess the rumors were true that the twins wanted to change their life around," Max said quietly.

I nodded, "We'll catch their murderer, something tells me that the guy who killed them is the guy behind this."

Max nodded before beginning to type, "Let's see where the twins went an hour later."

After a few moments, we saw that the twins walk up to a newspaper box and grabbed a paper from the middle, they opened it up slightly and we saw a small glimpse of blue.

"Can you zoom in to see what it is?" I asked Max.

He shook his head, "If we zoom up any farther, the pixels will become too blurry, what do you think it is?"

"Maybe blueprints for the bomb?" I questioned thoughtfully. "Can you keep this camera up but go back about twenty minutes, I want to see if we can spot this guy."

Max nodded before typing rapidly, we then watched the footage. Soon we saw a guy in a trench coat smoking a cigarette walk up to the same newspaper box and stick something in the newspapers. He then grinned slyly before throwing his cigarette down and crushed it with his heel. He walked away and we lost sight of him after that.

"Hmm…..Max, if I could get that cigarette butt, do you think you could pull DNA off it?" I asked.

Max nodded, "It shouldn't be too difficult."

I smirked, "Be back in a flash," I called as I let out Gardevoir telling her to teleport us to the place I was thinking of.

We arrived and I soon found what I was looking for, I picked it up with a Kleenex and had Gardevoir teleport us back.

"Got it," I called as I gave the cigarette butt to him before returning Gardevoir.

He set it on a plate and scanned it while typing rapidly on his computer. A few minutes later, a face came up with a name, "The guy's name is Harry Grover, he's got a record for a few assaults and is possibly tied to a few murders," Max read.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Does it list any affiliations to any known baddies?"

Max typed some more, "Not really, he's a shady character; it says here that there are rumors that he is a gun for hire."

My frowned, "That doesn't sound good in the slightest," I said as I looked at the time. "Better let my look alike take my place."

Max nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he said as he typed some buttons and a door opened on the glass tube of my double.

After a few tests, I was positive my double could pass as me. We then teleported her to cause less suspicion.

"Back to our gunman, there has to be a way to figure out who he is targeting and who hired him," I said thinking.

"I think I might know a way to figure out who hired him," Max said as he began to type rapidly.

Soon pictures of other men appeared on the screen, "What do you figure?" I asked.

"These are business men that have been murdered though the police have never caught their killers, there were other suspects, but they never stuck because all the businessmen were killed the same way," Max explained. "The connection to all of these besides them having been possibly murdered by the same person is that they turned down the threats of surrendering their companies to man named Dinko Siggars."

I frowned, "I think I've heard of him, his company has become incredibly huge in recent years, it rivals Drew's father's company. Can you dig anything up on this guy?"

Max began to type again, "Nothing that puts this guy on the radar, all this stuff is good, he's clean."

"Too clean," I muttered. "This guy seems suspicious to me especially with what you about the murdered businessmen. I know this is a long shot, but can you run this guy's name through an anagram program."

"You got it," Max called as he quickly did as I asked. A few seconds later, a name appeared with a picture.

My eyes widened, "No…way," I breathed.

The face I was looking at was Grings Kodai, a huge businessman with tons of connections to crimes. The law has been trying to find him for years.

"This is bad, but yet it doesn't make sense, who does he want killed and why have the twins mixed up in all of this?" Max asked.

"He needed a distraction which explains the bomb which means he wants someone killed, but who?" I asked frustrated.

Max sighed, "I don't know May."

"Grr…we're running out of time," I said angrily. "Can you do a quick search of connections in his life and have that list of people compared to those at the Grand Festival, maybe something will pop out."

"This will take a while May," Max warned.

"Do it," I said sternly.

Max nodded and got straight to work. Half an hour later, the computer beeped and Max began to type rapidly, "This isn't good," he said flatly.

"Why?" I asked as I stood behind Max.

"The connection is Christopher and Jennifer Hayden," Max answered.

"What!" I shouted. "How does he have a connection to him?!"

"From what I can gather how stuff pulled off the web, this jerk dated Jennifer for a few months before she broke up with him. A month later, she started doing contests in Johto, the guy never did forgive her and its rumored he harbors hatred for the both of them once they started dating and got married. Then the guy has a connection to the Christopher because he tried to shut down the Hayden Company, but it backfired and the guy was on his way to prison for having criminal connections. Unfortunately, he escaped before seeing prison and has been off the map for years. Then a few weeks ago as Dinko Siggars, he tried to snag the Hayden Company, but failed," Max explained. "But why pull the murder here, why not back a few weeks ago?"

I gasped, "Because he wants all out revenge by killing Drew and his family. He picked the Grand Festival because he knew that Lizzy was competing and would rank high meaning that Christopher and Jennifer would come to watch her!"

"But they weren't there?" Max said confused.

"No because they were busy, Lizzy said so a while ago, but she said that they would be at the after party," I said quickly. "Where are they now?"

"Jennifer and Christopher are on a plane heading here, Lizzy is at the hotel along with Drew," Max quickly said after locating them by GPS through their poketches.

"This is bad and it's too late to explain this to the authorities, we're gonna have to stop this ourselves," I said quickly. "When's the party start?"

"In half an hour," Max answered.

I nodded, "Okay, you stay here and help keep me posted on the movements of everyone, I'm gonna change and head back. If we are lucky, we might actually be able to bring both these guys down."

Max nodded and I went to change into a stealth suit that I wore for break-in missions. After putting on the hood to hid my hair along with mouth and nose, I grabbed a few gadgets and Gardevoir's pokeball.

I then walked back to Max seeing him dress his double, "You ready?" I asked.

He nodded, I then focused on his aura and took a tiny piece to stick into his double. We then had Kirlia teleport him to where he was supposed to go.

"You ready May?" Max asked.

I nodded as I double checked that the earbud communicator was working, I called out Gardevoir and had her teleport me to the roof of the building where the after party was supposed to take place. It was supposed to take place outside the Pokemon Center a distance away from the beach. I quickly explained to Gardevoir what we were doing and she nodded in understanding.

For an hour or so, the Haydens were mixed in with the party guests, "Any sign of the guy Max?" I asked.

"_No…..wait?! What The Hell_!" Max yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked curtly.

"_Someone is jamming the signal in your area, I can't tell anything_," Max called in frustration. "_Be on your guard_."

"Right," I called as I saw that Drew and his family along with our doubles go towards the beach.

I followed them at a distance and focused on all auras nearby. Suddenly I felt one on a rooftop on a building nearby, "_Gardevoir, teleport me on that roof silently_," I said telepathically as I called her out.

I felt myself being teleported and then peered around the corner of a section of wall. I saw the guy assemble a rifle and then looked through the scope. I quickly sent a communication to the doubles through my aura to push Drew and his family out of the way a second before the guy fired his gun multiple times. I then heard the guy curse and then pack his gun away quickly before bolting. I quickly returned Gardevoir before chasing after him.

He went into the building and climbed down the stairs before running through alleyways for a few minutes before slowing down and stopped in one.

I followed in and ducked behind a dumpster, "Did you finish the job?" a voice asked.

"Uh….," the guy said nervously.

"You failed didn't you," the voice said angrily.

"No, I killed May Maple though," the guy said proudly.

"That's not the point, you screwed up and now the feds will be after you. Do you know how popular and well-loved May Maple is you fool," the voice whispered angrily.

The voice stepped out of the shadows, Grings Kodai himself. He then pulled out a handgun and shot Harry, "Your services are no longer required," he said venomously.

He was about to leave when I caused a wall to appear in front of him and behind me curtesy of earth bending, "What is this?!" Grings asked angrily.

I stepped out of the shadows, "Who are you?" Grings asked me as he pointed his gun at me though I remained silently. "Damn it, answer me!"

He then shot the gun but I dodged it by sensing his movements beforehand. I ran to him and kicked the gun out of his hand before grabbing is wrist and swung him into the wall causing him to cry in pain. I pulled a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back before gagging him. I brought down the walls and did a knife hand strike to Grings' neck causing him to black out.

I called out Gardevoir again, "_Teleport Lance, Claire, and a few agents here to arrest this jerk_."

Gardevoir nodded and did as I asked while teleporting me and herself to the roof above the alley, "What the….?" Lance asked as he, Claire, and the agents were confused.

"What! Is that Grings Kodai handcuffed?!" Claire asked in shock.

Grings started to wake up and shouted though his shouts were muffled by the gag, "You bet it is," Lance said with a grin before turning to face the agents. "Take this guy to headquarters."

The agents nodded and started to drag Grings away, a ringtone played and Claire answered her phone, "I see, we'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Lance asked.

Claire looked disturbed, "That was Dawn, apparently someone gunned down May and Max."

Lance sighed, "I didn't like 'em, but they didn't deserve that," he muttered as he looked at Harry's dead body. "Do you know who this is?"

"Yea," Claire answered. "That's Harry Grover, a gun for hire."

Lance opened the case beside Harry, "He must be responsible for the shooting, this is a high powered rifle."

I then turned away and looked at Gardevoir, "_Teleport us to the beach a ways_."

Gardevoir nodded and did as I asked. I then looked to see that the doubles were by themselves as the gang and Drew's family left to speak to the cops.

"Teleport the bodies back to Max, I'll handle everything else here," I said gently.

Soon the bodies were gone and I bent the sand so that the traces of fake type blood were thrown into the ocean before I smoothed the sand over making it as if nothing happened here.

I hide in the shadows when I heard voices coming close, "No," I heard Lizzy murmured.

"This is impossible, what happened to their bodies," Drew said angrily as I sensed him trying to hold back tears.

I sighed silently, I didn't want to put them through this pain, but it had to happen in order to save him and his family.

"We'll find out what happened?" Claire said gently. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, why don't you along with Lizzy get some rest, we'll figure out what happened."

They nodded and left as I heard Lizzy sobbing, I followed them to the outside of the hotel they were staying at, "_May, the signal is no longer jammed and I sent a huge anonymous report about what happened to PHPA_," Max quickly said.

"Good, do you mind coming here, we should probably explain ourselves," I said tiredly.

A second later he appeared, "They are on the fifth floor," Max answered.

I nodded and told Gardevoir to teleport us up onto the balcony of their room, I knocked on the balcony door and waited. I heard scared whispers and the blinds slid to the side. Lizzy then saw Max and I before fainting causing her parents to cry out before taking her to the couch.

I sighed as I pulled out a lock pick and picked the lock allowing Max and I to walk into the room while telling Gardevoir to stand outside. Christopher and Jennifer then saw us and pulled out their pokeballs, "You don't need to do that," I said gently as I pulled my hood off.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked angrily.

I sighed, "It's really us," I said as I formed a ball of fire in my hand causing them to relax.

"What in the world is going on?" Christopher asked exasperated.

"It's a long story," Max said tiredly before I started to explain, ten minutes later they looked sad.

"So he was after us for revenge," Jennifer said sadly as Christopher put an arm around her pulling her close.

I nodded, "Thankfully Max and I caught on quick enough a few hours ago and we figured it all out just in time," I said quietly. "I apologize for the trauma I put on you and your children, but we had to play our cards right in order to catch the guy."

"You did what you had to," Jennifer said quietly. "I just wish it didn't have to turn out this way."

"I'm sorry it had to, but your son and our friends didn't believe me, but I think this is punishment enough for the doubt," I said gently.

Christopher and Jennifer nodded in agreement as Lizzy started to stir, "Mom, dad, I had the scariest nightmare, May and Max died right in front of me and then I saw their ghost on the balcony."

"It wasn't a dream," Max called.

She immediately became awake and walked over to Max and slapped him before hugging him to death crying, "Don't you dare do that to me again."

Max said nothing, but blushed slightly and hugged her back, "I have to go, I still have to explain myself," I said tiredly. "Again, I apologize for what happened."

Christopher shook his head, "Please don't apologize, we owe you two our lives, you saved us."

I smiled softly, "It's what we do."

I then walked out to the balcony and had Gardevoir teleport me back to the dorm. I returned her and yawned before I took a shower and got ready for bed. I then walked into the common before sitting on the couch and pulled out a book. Half an hour later, I heard footsteps outside the door and the lock clicked open, Dawn walked in first and screamed in fright causing everyone else to rush in and look at me in shock.

"It…IT'S HER GHOST!" Ash cried.

I sighed, "Ash, I'm not a ghost and I didn't die a few hours ago, my animatronic double did."

Everyone still stared at me dumbly causing me to sigh in exhaustion, "Look, if you guys are gonna act like a bunch Magikarp, I'm going to bed."

I stood up and started to walk away when I was caught in a tight hug from behind me. I froze and stood there allowing them to hold me tightly, soon I felt a wetness on my shoulder causing me to silently sigh in guilt.

"May, why did you do that?" Drew asked me in a whisper as he held me tighter.

I sighed, "I had to so that I could save lives."

I felt Drew let me go so that I could face him; it broke my heart to see his eyes looked swollen from crying.

"May, was it really necessary for you to have a double?" Misty asked.

I nodded, "In order to play the cards right, Max and I had to do this our way."

"Did you know that we were supposed to be killed?" Drew asked coldly.

I sighed, "Max and I figured it out that way, your whole family was supposed to be killed in an act of revenge."

"Why didn't you say anything to us May, we could have helped you!" Leaf shouted angrily.

"Because you didn't believe me in the first place when I said that I had a gut feeling the twins weren't behind all this," I argued.

"You still should have told us, you had no right to keep this from us," Drew said angrily.

I said nothing and kept a straight face as they continued to shout at me in anger, I figured they would get mad at me. I sighed and started to walk toward my room.

"May, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to bed," I said tiredly.

"May, you can't just walk away from this," Misty said angrily.

"I think I can if you are just going to keep shouting at me. Til you guys have calmed down, I'm not gonna explain what happened," I said calmly before I walked into my room.

I then crawled into bed and fell asleep as I heard everyone talking outside the door.

* * *

**_May 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

It had been almost two days since the gang found out I didn't really die, I could tell they were mad/disappointed with me because they were giving me the silent treatment. It hurt in a way, but I guess I deserved it. Thankfully, I was called to help in the Pokemon Center the majority of the time along with having longer practices for gymnastics with the competition this weekend meaning that I didn't have to see them. For the most part, I've been suffering conflicting emotions over the whole thing, I felt guilty and annoyed with them.

"That was good May, if you keep this up, you'll win the competition for sure," Jenny praised.

I panted a little while nodding, "You can go May, I'll let you leave a little early tonight," Jenny said with a smile.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," I called before I showered and changed.

I left the building and soon saw that Max was calling me on my poketch, "What's up Max?"

"_Nothing good, I'm picking up criminal activity around the Veilstone Meteors_," Max called.

I frowned, "I'm on it."

He ended the call as I called out Gardevoir to teleport me to my room to grab my mission stuff before teleporting to Veilstone City. Soon I found myself where the meteors were and that Domino was barking instructions for Team Rocket grunts to take one.

"Well, I should have figured you'd show up," Domino said slyly as she pulled out a black tulip.

"I won't let you take a meteor," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, but we need it for our plans," she said with a sly grin.

I smirked, "Want to clue me in?"

She smirked back, "I'll take a pass," she said before throwing the tulip at me.

I dodged it and raced forward to her which led to us being locked in hand-to-hand combat. While doing so, I noticed that Team Rocket had secured a meteor and started to pull it up to the carrier helicopter.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to run and stop them, but Domino hit me back causing me to fall to the ground.

"Better luck next time," Domino called sweetly as she jumped up on top of the meteor as it was being hoisted up.

"Not on my watch," I snapped as I shot the grappling gun from my poketch at the chain hoisting the meteor.

I slid up before jumping up using the forced momentum and landed on the meteor, "You are such a pain," Domino muttered as she swung her legs causing me to fall forward.

I placed my hands in front to brace the fall, but when I touched the meteor, it felt like I was hit with lightning and I saw flashes of the past being wrapped in the red chain and flashes of the future, of the final battle. I was so out of it and frozen in fear as I saw the flashes of the future and a felt burning sensation run throughout my body, Domino laughed before shoving me off with her foot.

The last I saw was her laughing at me as the carrier helicopter flew away. I created an air couch on the ground to break my fall slightly before I passed out. I awoke to the voices calling out to me, I slowly started to move and open my eyes to see a concerned Reggie and Maylene.

"May, are you okay?" Maylene asked worriedly.

I nodded slowly while sitting up before I was hit again with the flashes of past and future, "May, what's wrong?" Reggie shouted.

The burning sensation came back and I looked at my arms to see symbols of some sort while my palms displayed a weird symbol.

"May?" Reggie called.

The flashes and burning sensation disappeared, though the symbols on my palms remained, "I'm fine," I said tiredly once I calmed down.

"What was with those symbols?" Maylene asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, don't worry about," I said gently as I stood up trying to remain calm.

"May, you should go to the Pokemon Center," Reggie said concerned.

I shook my head again, "I'm fine really," I lied. "I'm sorry about the meteor getting stolen, I'll have Max try to track it down."

I started to walk away, "May, wait!" Maylene shouted but I called out Gardevoir asking her to teleport me to the beach near the school.

"_Are you alright, you look like very pale_?" Gardevoir said concerned.

"I'm fine, just had a bit of a scare, I'll be alright in a few minutes," I said tiredly trying to still calm down.

She looked at me wearily as I returned her to her pokeball. By then, my cool façade disappeared and I collapsed on the sand in fear, is this what's to come, do I suffer that greatly?

I couldn't believe the visions of the future that I saw, so much pain I would suffer, the destruction to be had. The thing that scared me most was that I was engulfed in light feeling pain like no other. I held myself shakily as I tried to calm down, but the more I tried, the more panicky I became and tears began to leak down my face. After thirty minutes, I regained control and walked back to the dorm before climbing in through the window.

Dawn was on her bed doing homework; she looked at me for a second with a forlorn face before turning back to her homework. I silently sighed before I got ready for bed and passed out only to be more troubled in my sleep like when I was filled with darkness.

* * *

**_May 19th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Dawn's POV)

It had been five days and everyone including myself still hadn't talked to May, I was currently sitting in History with May, Paul, and Drew.

I heard faint snoring causing me to turn to look and see that May had fallen asleep for the second time today, "Miss Mason, could you please tell me when the Battle Frontier was introduced in Sinnoh?" Ms. Williams asked.

May woke up with a start, but before she could answer, the class phone rang causing Ms. Williams turn to her attention to answering it.

She picked it up and a few seconds later told May that Nurse Joy wanted to see her. I thought I saw that May looked relieved as she packed her stuff and left. A second later the bell rang meaning that May wouldn't be around for lunch again. It was strange, I'm getting the vibe that she was now avoiding us for some reason.

"Dawn, you coming?" Drew asked as he and Paul stood by the door.

I nodded as I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed them to the cafeteria. We grabbed our lunch and went to sit with the others. Soon everyone started eating though I just picked at my salad while deep in thought, I knew we haven't talked to May since Sunday, but I'm starting to worry about her.

"Troublesome, you in there?" Paul asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

I said nothing as I took a bite out of my salad causing everyone to stare at me, "What?" I asked.

"You're way too quiet, I think you have Paulyngitis," Leaf pointed out. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind is all," I said shortly before continuing to eat as I shoved all thoughts of May aside. I'm still mad at her for what she did, whatever is going on, she's a big girl, she can handle it herself.

(May's POV)

After I left the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy said to go home and I was glad she said that, I don't know how much longer I could keep up with my calm façade. I kept falling asleep all the time because I couldn't sleep at night due to night terrors from those visions. I had to use my aura to help retain my normal look since I looked terrible from lack of sleep. This caused me to have a lot less energy and for it to become an endless cycle of hiding and telling lies to keep my true appearance hidden.

I had Gardevoir teleport me to the bungalow and returned her quickly so she couldn't ask as to how I was feeling, I didn't want to tell anyone to worry them and I was losing my grip of hiding it. I let go of the force of aura disguising my appearance giving me some relief but not enough. I looked at my palms to still see the symbols there. Since yesterday, Jenny sent me home saying that I needed to put my act together since I didn't have the energy for practice.

Since then, I've been practicing with the elements to help me from falling asleep and to prepare myself for the final battle. I was practicing a firebending sequence when I slipped and fell causing me to slap my face in anger. I stood up and tried again and every so often I would slip up and insult myself from being sloppy.

Suddenly I felt the presence of some auras behind me causing me to turn around. It was a couple of the gang's pokemon, Pikachu, Azurill, Piplup, Torterra, Umbreon, Espeon, and Roserade.

"Do your trainers know that you're here?" I asked tiredly.

They shook their heads, "Pika pikachu pika chu chu pika," Pikachu said. (We want you to come back and talk to them.)

I sighed, "I can't do that, right now they're mad at me. If they want to talk to me, they need to make the first move."

"Pip piplup pip lup lup lup pip pip piplup," Piplup argued. (Someone needs to and we tried to tell them to, but they won't listen.)

"It'll blow over eventually," I said tiredly.

"Roserade rose rose rade rade roserade?" Roserade asked concerned. (What's up with you, you look terrible?)

I chuckled lightly, "Like every person wants to hear that," I said with a small smile. "It's nothing that won't blow over."

Piplup stared at me angrily causing me to raise an eyebrow, "What's with you?"

"Piplup piplup lup pip piplup piplup?" he shouted angrily at me causing to look shocked for a minute along with everyone else. (Why are you lying, why are you setting up holograms of yourself sleeping and then sneak out, why did you scream three nights ago?)

"Like I said, it's nothing that won't blow over," I said again causing Piplup to look even more ticked off before using Bubble Beam at me.

I put up an aura barrier to protect me from the attack, but it used a lot of energy causing me to collapse from exhaustion.

"Roserade!" she cried as she raced forward.

"I'm fine," I strained to say as I tried to stand up, but failed so I decided to sit down. "You should get back to your trainers before they become suspicious."

Roserade didn't look happy as the other pokemon walked up and looked shocked at my palms before I realized what they say and quickly called out Gardevoir to teleport the pokemon back. I then returned her before she could say anything to me. I felt myself drift off to sleep but immediately hit myself to wake up, keep practicing, you have to stay awake and be ready.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Piplup!" I shouted, gosh darn it, where was that silly penguin at now.

For the past ten minutes, we realized that Pikachu, Azurill, Piplup, Torterra, Umbreon, Espeon, and Roserade went missing as we were training in the park.

Suddenly the seven appeared, "Where have you been?" Misty yelled angrily. "You had us worried sick."

The pokemon said nothing but looked to be out-of-it, "Guys, what is up with you, where did you go?" Leaf asked.

"_We went to see May_," Espeon said telepathically to all of us.

"Why would you do that?" Leaf asked angrily.

"_Because you idiots won't talk to her so we tried to get her to talk to you instead, but that didn't work because she's not doing well_," Espeon explained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"_She's not well in the slightest, she looks terrible_," Piplup explained.

I explained to everyone else, "So what, she can handle herself just like she did this past weekend," Drew snapped angrily.

I didn't blame him for being angry, it looked like May died right in front of him and he thought he lost her forever only to find that it wasn't her. Then she won't explain what happened. If Paul did that to me, I'd be pissed too.

"_No she can't_," a voice said.

Suddenly May's Gardevoir appeared, "What are you talking about, she seems to be handling herself just fine," Misty snapped.

This made Gardevoir angry causing her to shot a small Psybeam at her making her jump back, "S_he's not, you have to get her to stop. If she doesn't stop, she'll let herself burn out from using too much of her life force_."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked with a small hint of concern in his voice.

"_She hasn't gotten sleep in three nights. If she tries, she walks up screaming bloody murder, that's why she sleeps at the bungalow so you can't hear her. She's been trying to avoid talking to anyone and has been using her aura to disguise her appearance to avoid suspicion. She's also been using her powers non-stop to prevent her from resting and it's all taking a toll on her body_," Gardevoir explained rapidly causing all of us to look at her in shock.

She then bent forward putting a hand to her head in slight pain, "_May_," she muttered.

"Take us to her," Drew ordered.

Gardevoir wasted no time in doing that, we found ourselves teleported and found May working on hard earthbending forms.

I gasped in shock at her appearance, she looked totally tired and beat up. She slipped up on the form and hit herself in anger before trying to stand up but fell forward instead.

"May!" we cried as we all ran towards her.

She looked at us tiredly, but ignored us as she went back to training and I could tell the strain it was putting on her.

"May stop it!" Drew shouted as he held her from behind.

She tried to struggle but was too tired to do it long, her knees then buckled causing her to fall down, but Drew held on and slowly sat on the ground while still holding May from behind so that she was resting against his chest.

"Let me go," she protested tiredly. "I need to keep training."

"You'll kill yourself if you do," Misty argued as we sat around them.

"I have to, I can't fall asleep again, please," she murmured tearfully. "Let me go."

Drew didn't but looked at her sadly, I think he was kicking himself for not noticing May was suffering and wished he knew sooner so that he could have helped her.

"May, what's going on, why do you look like your half dead?" Ash asked.

May sighed, "I can't explain it."

"Can't or won't?" Drew asked.

May sighed again, "Fine, but I can't tell you everything. But first, since I didn't really explain my actions from last weekend let me tell you that first."

Soon she explained everything causing us to understand, "That's why if you have a gut feeling about something, follow it, it's the only way I saved your family," May said quietly causing Drew to kiss the top of her head.

"Now explain yourself as to what you were hiding," I demanded gently.

May said nothing as she showed us the palms of her hands. There was a weird symbol on both of them, "Three days ago, Team Rocket stole a meteor from Veilstone City. When I touched it, I was hit with flash backs of being wrapped with the Red Chain and visions of the future that were to come. The visions keep coming in my sleep and now I'm too freaked out to sleep or think," she said quietly.

"What were the visions of the future?" Gary asked.

"That final battle with the pain and suffering I must endure," she said tiredly as she nodded off and fell asleep.

A minute later, weird symbols covered her body and she then woke up screaming causing the symbols to disappear, "Drew let me go, I need to practice, I need to stay awake," she begged.

Drew gave us a look saying that he wanted to talk to May alone so we nodded in understanding and left as Gardevoir teleported us back to the dorm, I hope Drew can help May out.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I begged Drew to let me go, everyone left so that it was just him and me, "Drew, please, if you love me, let me go."

Drew sifted slightly so that he could look at me, "I can't do that May, you need to sleep," he said softly.

"I can't," I said as I felt tears fall down my face.

"Yes, you can, you can overcome these night terrors. Besides, these visions won't happen, I know they won't," Drew murmured softly.

"Drew….," I started to say but was cut off when I felt him kiss me softly.

"Go to sleep," he murmured softly as he pulled me his chest.

"But…" I argued weakly only to be silenced by another gentle kiss.

I closed my eyes, but still fought against falling asleep. I felt myself being carried bridal style for a few minutes to be placed on a bed. I then heard Drew walk around to the other side and lay down next to me before pulling me into his arms.

Mew I missed him this past week, "I'm sorry," I said softly.

I heard Drew sigh, "I'm sorry too May," he murmured as he kissed my forehead.

Knowing that we were both forgiven allowed me to relax and let out a content sigh before I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ari: Sorry for the delay in posting this, I had it mostly done yesterday, but I didn't finish it til now, I've been lazy and have started working on an artist project of mine.**

**Paul: Pray tell, what is this project?**

**Ari: *pokes fingers together nervously* I'm attempting to draw this story in comic form.**

**(Everyone looks at Ari wide-eyed before rolling on the floor laughing)**

**Drew: Your joking right?**

**Ari: Um...no I'm not, I really want to see if I can accomplish this, I really want to try to draw it out (keyword: try).**

**Paul: No offense moron, but your drawing skills are crap.**

**Ari: You do have a point, it seems whenever I try to color in my drawings, they turn out crappy, which is why the comic going to strictly remain black and white. Also, I have no idea when I will post it on devianart, probably not for a while.**

**Misty: Get back to the point.**

**Ari: Right, so as for when the next chapter will be posted, I have no idea when, probably in a week or two since I have to do a little bit of research for it. So until then...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. The World Gymnastics Competition

**Ari: Hey peeps!**

**Drew: You're late.**

**Ari: I know *bows to the readers in apology* I'm sorry this was updated late, I was busy, lazy, and reading an amazing fanfic for the second time called "The Ash Connection" and its sequel by I am Lu, I recommend everyone to read it, IT'S AMAZING!  
**

**May: *walks in with strawberry smoothie* Hey guys, what'd I miss?**

**(Ari and Drew stare dreamily at the strawberry smoothie)**

**May: Uh...guys?!**

**Drew and Ari: GET IT!**

**May: EEP! *runs out of room with Drew and Ari chasing after her while everyone else in the room sweatdrops***

**Leaf: I think the author has official lost it, she's been obsessed with strawberry smoothies for the past week or two and won't stop drinking them.**

**Misty: Since May ran out, guess I'll do the disclaimer, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Dawn: Roll film!**

* * *

**_May 20th (Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

As I felt myself slowing waking up, I felt more well rested than I had in the longest time. As I opened my eyes, I saw Drew's face a few inches from mine causing me to smile softly. Then I remembered the nightmares and realized I didn't suffer any, I looked at my palms to see that the symbols weren't there causing me to sigh in relief.

Drew then moved slightly and pulled me closer while smiling slightly causing a small smile to appear on my face as well. As much as I wanted to snuggle in closer and go back to sleep, my inner conscious kept nagging me to check the time. I raised my poketch to my face to have my eyes almost pop out. I'm supposed to be at the gymnastics in thirty minutes, CRAP!

I carefully unbound myself from Drew's hold and quietly left for the bathroom so I could change in a hurry. Once I changed into my leotard, I quickly did small French braids to the sides of my head to hold my bangs before putting my hair up in a tight ponytail. I then put on my sweat pants and jacket before making packing my gym back and made my way to the kitchen to grab a quick bit to eat.

After I ate, I quickly created a thorn-less rose and went back upstairs to place it carefully in Drew's hand. Then I called out Gardevoir asking her to teleport him back to his bed in the dorm. She nodded and did as I asked before she teleported me to where I needed to go. Once I appeared in front of the huge stadium for the competition, I was immediately flocked by Jenny, Max, Lizzy, Annie, and Ally.

"Maybelle Maple, where have you been?!" Jenny yelled angrily.

I grinned sheepishly, "I kinda overslept," I explained.

"You overslept!" Max shouted in disbelief. "May, you've been training for this for the longest of time, how could you forget!"

"My mind has been elsewhere since last weekend and I've barely gotten sleep all week," I retorted.

"Where's Drew and everyone else?" Lizzy asked.

"Probably sleeping," I said. "I better get inside, I don't want to be late."

I quickly rushed inside to sign in before walking to the locker room and put my bag in my assigned locker. I then walked to a practice arena where gymnasts would be able to warm up. All right; I've made it this far, time to take it all the way.

(Lizzy's POV)

I was still surprised that May was almost late for this, it's almost like missing the Grand Festival, it's something that's not done.

"What was May talking about when she said that barely got any sleep this week?" I asked Max after Jenny walked inside after May.

Max shrugged and frowned slightly, "I don't know, but now I'm concerned that something happened. I wonder if it has to do with Drew and them."

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm miffed that they aren't here, they should be cheering for May as she competes," I said annoyed before smirking. "Mind saving a couple of seats, I need to do something."

I heard Max sigh, "Don't do anything too extreme," he muttered as he walked into the arena.

I then called out Ralts and had her teleport me to Drew's dorm where I smirked and pulled out my air horn, I loved using this thing as much as Drew's friend Misty loved using her mallet. I decided to go to Drew's and Paul's room first. I opened the door slowly to still see both of them sleeping. I grinned evilly as I sounded the horn causing them to spaz about before noticing it was me.

"Lizzy, What The Hell!" Drew shouted.

"I'll explain in a minute, I've got three more rooms to visit," I said shortly before going across the hall to Ash and Gary's room.

I did the same thing causing them to spaz about while they got a double whammy because Pikachu did Thunderbolt on them.

"What the heck Pikachu?" Ash whined.

I grinned at my work before going to Leaf and Misty's room but I saw the girls walk out of their rooms sleepily, "What's going on?" Dawn yawned.

"That's what I would like to know," Drew snapped as the guys walked out of their dorms looking ticked or in Ash's case sleepy.

I tapped my finger on the side of my face in thought, "What's happening today?" I asked.

"Nothing," Paul said bluntly.

"Seriously Lizzy, why'd you wake us up so early, it's Saturday morning," Leaf complained.

That made me mad so I sounded the horn again behind my back but louder causing everyone to jump in surprise, "Stop Doing That!" Drew roared.

"You deserve worse you moron, I'm surprised May calls you guys her friends," I said angrily as I called out Ralts. "Does gymnastics ring a bell?"

I then nodded to Ralts to teleport us out and I walked to the arena angrily, some-so-called-friends they are_._

Drew's (POV)

I was ticked right now, I didn't want to wake up this early, it was only 8:00 for crying out loud, "What does Lizzy mean by gymnastics and when did you get here Drew?" Misty asked.

I then noticed that I was, guess I was still out of it when Lizzy rudely woke me up, "I don't know, I fell asleep at May's and woke up here."

Dawn's eyes widened, "Guys, isn't May's competition today?" she asked.

I mentally face palmed, some boyfriend I am, I completely forgot about it, "No wonder Lizzy was ticked and rudely woke us up, guess we deserved that," Gary yawned.

Leaf looked at the clock, "We better hurry up and get ready, the competition starts in thirty minutes."

Soon we were scrambling to change and have something to eat. When I got back to my room, I discovered a thornless rose had fallen on the floor, I picked it up gently trying to figure out how it got here. I smiled softly as I figured May probably gave it to me, Paul then walked out of the bathroom and I quickly went in to change.

After we were all ready, May's Gardevoir appeared, "How did you get here?" I asked surprised.

"_I let myself out without May's knowing, I figured you'd need a, how is it you humans say, a ride_," she teased.

I was surprised that she had a sense of humor, "_All pokemon have a sense of humor even if we don't show it Drew_," she said sternly.

Great, now she can read any person's mind, she teleported us to the outside of the arena and handed me her pokeball allowing me to return her.

"Oh Drew!" I heard a sweet voice call out making us groan.

"Great!" Dawn muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Brandi asked sweetly as the other drama queens came up.

"We're here to watch the tournament, why are you here, I think you have two weeks of make-up homework to do since you didn't come back at the beginning of the month," Misty said curtly.

"I'm here to support my cousin, she's in the tournament," Brandi said before smirking. "As for the homework, I finished that while I was with my family on a cruise."

"Pfft, yeah right," Leaf said under her breath. "Probably hired some nerds to do it."

Veronica was about to retort when I saw Lizzy come from the arena, "Hey moron and his friends, glad to see you finally woke up," Lizzy called before she then turned to look at Brandi and the other drama queens. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brandi Hartwood, I'm a good friend of your brothers," she said sweetly.

Lizzy frowned, "Yeah, and I'm naturally a brunette," she snapped. "I know a sleazily fan girl of my brother's when I see 'em, now I suggest that you leave him alone or I'm gonna report you for harassment."

"Now what's a sweet little girl like you gonna do, you're what, four foot nine?" Ursula sneered.

Lizzy looked ticked before she smirked, "Better watch what you do, haven't you heard big things come in small packages."

Brandi looked like she was bored, "Whatever, now shoo," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, bite me," Lizzy retorted.

"We better go Brandi, we want to get good seats," Melina said after looking at her poketch.

"Fine," Brandi said before smiling at me. "See you later Drewy."

I wanted to barf after hearing that, Mew, when are those girls going to leave us alone.

"Geez, is that the girl who gave May grief this whole year?" Lizzy asked me.

"Yup, and those girls have been giving us grief," Dawn said annoyed.

"I see," Lizzy said thoughtfully. "Well, you guys are off the hook for now, I've found a new target to play with for a while."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, don't, you'll cause more trouble," I said tiredly.

"Don't listen to him, give them grief, just don't do anything illegal and do it without any trace," Dawn said slyly with a grin.

Lizzy grinned back, "Deal."

I put a hand to my face as I sighed, "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Lizzy asked surprised causing all of us to turn and see my parents walk in.

"We're here to watch May compete," mom explained.

"It's the least we can do after she saved us last weekend," dad added.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the World Gymnastics Competition in LaRousse City_," we heard someone announce from the arena.

"We better hurry before the seats we picked are taken," Lizzy said quickly as we walked inside and found Max.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you guys here," Max said surprised.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Dawn said cheerfully.

Lizzy smirked, "Uh-huh, so would you still have come on time if I hadn't woken you up?" she asked slyly.

Dawn frowned at her as we heard more announcements over the pa, "_Now we would like to welcome our competing gymnasts_."

We soon looked to the left and saw the gymnasts enter with their stuff along with their coaches.

"So we're clueless as to what's happening here, mind explaining?" I asked Lizzy.

"Well, for starters, the World Competition happens every four years in a different region every time. In order to compete, you need to win three medals from three of the ninety-six competitions that take place, twenty-four per region a year. That allows the maximum of thirty-two competitors to compete at this level although the actually number of those who get three medals varies each time. In this case, twenty-eight were able to three medals this time," Max explained.

"For the first round, you have to perform all four parts of gymnastics and get the best total score possible with only twelve getting to go through. Then the second round has the top eight go to the finals and it gets very competitive. In this sport, you make it or you break it," Lizzy said flatly.

"What makes you say make it or break it?" Ash asked.

We watched a girl on vault hit her head on the vault table before rotating and landing on her head again causing all of us to cringe and gasp at that fall.

"Like I said, you make or you break it," Lizzy said quietly as we watched the girl being carried off.

"May competes in this bone breaking thing, geez," Gary said as he cringed.

"It's a tough sport, girls break multiple bones in the process of learning to doing this," Max explained.

"Has May broken any bones from doing this?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, she's broken fingers, her wrist, sprained her ankles, pulled muscles ligaments, and then that one head injury from balance beam, but otherwise, she's never had anything serious like huge breaks in bones," Max explained. "It was strange, May's injuries always healed faster than normal, probably due to her whole thing with having interesting healing abilities."

"So how long do gymnasts train, do they train like May?" Misty asked.

Lizzy and Max looked at us surprised, "Gosh no, May trains about a fourth of what normal gymnasts do, they train seven to eight hours a day," Lizzy explained causing our eyes to widen in surprise.

"Eight hours a day, that's crazy!" Leaf said in surprise.

"Most gymnasts also have a lot of pressure, they have to be physically strong like a twenty year-old, but have the body of a twelve year-old. Since gymnasts work out so much and put so much stress on the body, it prevents growth explaining why they are so thin and short," Max explained.

"What about May?" Dawn asked.

"May's an interesting case, she doesn't work out as much as they do, so her growth isn't so much as halted though she works out enough by doing missions and sparring for martial arts that it helps out with the sport. She's a bit shorter than most people her age and such, but when she stops working so hard, she'll grow normally and look like everyone else," Max added.

"So how does that scoring work for events?" Leaf asked.

"Scoring works by the difficulty of the move or routine they perform and the execution of it. Then you are deducted points for mistakes and such. Now stop asking questions, I'm trying to pay attention," Lizzy said annoyed.

We then watched a girl try to dismount from the top uneven bar to swing backwards too low and land on her neck where her legs came over her head, she then lay on the mat moaning while touching her back before she was carried off.

"Mew, did she break her back?!" Dawn asked in horror.

"I don't know, but she's not competing for a while after this," Lizzy said quietly.

Watching this in person was totally different than watching this on TV, there was more suspense, you're just waiting for something bad to happen.

We then saw that May was about to do her first event which was the uneven bars, she started her routine by jumping onto the top one, she switched back and forth between bars, did hand stands and a bunch of other stunts I could never do. She then dismounted by swinging from the top bar and rotated twice to land and take a leap forward by having so much velocity in that move.

I think we all sighed in relief seeing May do her routine without being injured. We noticed a girl do a tumbling pass on the floor exercise and she landed on her head then her back hard, it was harsh as she tried to get up three times but kept stumbling each time and she couldn't get up.

"She probably got a concussion from that fall on her head, she won't be able to compete anymore either in this tournament," Max explained grimly.

I looked to see everyone look rigid, this sport was harsh. At the end of the day, five gymnasts had to drop out due to injuries. Thankfully May passed through the rest of her events without any injury, a few deductions for tiny mistakes for the balance beam, but she stood at being ranked in third place at the end of the day meaning she would be able to compete tomorrow.

"_Thanks again everyone for coming to watch, we hope you will join us tomorrow_," an announcer said over the pa.

(May's POV)

I looked at the standings to see that I was ranked in third place so far causing me to sigh in relief. This didn't mean I would be third tomorrow. Tomorrow, all the top twelve gymnasts had a clean slate and could possibly rank higher than they did today.

"You did very well May, a few deductions on balance beam, but nothing that can't be fixed," Jenny praised.

"I feel sorry for the girls who had those spills, those looked painful," I said while cringing before I tried to take a step forward but cringed slightly.

"Did you sprain your ankle?" Jenny asked sternly.

I shook my head, "It's nothing to serious, I just took a funny step on the balance beam and I think I have a small cramp in my ankle. I'll heal it before I do practice for tomorrow."

Jenny nodded as I quickly put on my sweatpants and jacket before we walked out into the main entrance hall where I saw Max and Lizzy along with the gang and Drew's parents.

"May!" everyone yelled as I was attacked by hugs.

"What are you all doing here, I'd thought you'd watch it on TV," I said surprised as Drew handed me Gardevoir's pokeball.

"Silly, of course we came, we wanted to cheer you on," Dawn said with a smile before noticing my foot. "What happened with your foot?"

This caused everyone to look concerned, "It's nothing, but a slight cramp, nothing I can't heal before I do more practice. I'll give it more rest when I get to the hotel," I explained.

"No way are you staying in a hotel, you can stay with us," Lizzy said sternly.

"I don't want to impose," I protested.

"Nonsense May, we have more than enough room," Jennifer said gently.

"Alright," I finally agreed.

"You're also welcome to come," Jennifer said to Jenny and Max.

"Thanks," Jenny said. "we'll come by later."

"Time for more practice," I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"But you just got done and your ankle is sore!" Dawn said surprised.

"I'll heal it in the bathroom," I explained. "as for practice, you just practice, practice, practice."

Everyone looked uneasy but nodded before they left as Jenny and I walked to the practice gym where I practiced for four hours. After I showered, I changed into jean bermudas and a top before I teleported us to Drew's house.

We knocked at the front door to be answered by the family butler who let us in, we were then lead to the dining room where everyone was having dinner.

"You finally done for the day or do you have to train another gazillion hours?" Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him, "I'm done for the day, now I'm hungry and exhausted," I moaned as I took a huge amount of noodles and started to eat them.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, "Hungry much?" Gary asked.

I glared, "Give me a break, I haven't eaten much all day and I need the carbs. Do you know how many I burned off today? Besides, I need the carbs for tomorrow."

"Do all gymnasts eat that much?" Leaf asked.

I shook my head looking a little sad, "Sadly, most gymnasts hardly eat anything and develop eating disorders because they have to keep their weight in check by pressure of judges and coaches. It's sick, girls my age weight less than eighty, the sport is controversial ever since Georgia Winters died."

"What happened to her?" Dawn asked.

"After competing well one day, a judge told her that she needed to lose weight and she already weighted less than a hundred, she then developed multiple eating disorders and was hospitalized multiple times before she died of organ failure six to sevensome years later. She weighted forty-six pounds when she died," I said quietly before I continued to eat.

"When the story got out, there was a lot of negative comments about the sport because of the cruelty gymnasts put up with for so many years," Jenny explained. "More help has been given to gymnasts, but these things still happen."

"That's terrible!" Dawn cried.

"Thankfully, I never had any issue like that instead I had a bunch of other crap to deal with. Besides, I don't care how I look or if I'm short, I'll grow in a few years," I stated shortly as I finished eating.

I sensed everyone smile at me after I said that, to be honest, I really didn't care about my appearance, it'll change in a few years. I then stood up, "I better feed Gardevoir, I'll see you guys later."

I then walked to the kitchen to have Drew follow me, "You okay?" I asked as I grabbed some Poffins to stick on a plate before calling out Gardevoir.

"I'm fine," he said with a flick of his hair, but I knew he was lying causing me to sigh.

"I know you better than that," I said with a soft smile. "I'm guessing that watching those gymnasts getting hurt made you worried that I'd get an injury like that."

Drew nodded, "I'll be fine Drew, I've done stunts like this for years and I know the risks and how to avoid them, no need to worry," I said gently as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Drew sighed, "I can't help but worry, I never knew you could sustain injuries like that, that sport is brutal."

"It is," I agreed. "But there are risks in everything that you do and if you fall, you recover and get back up."

I noticed Gardevoir finished eating and I called her back to her pokeball. I was about to wash the dish but the cook stopped me.

I then walked outside with Drew following me. Once we made it to the rose garden, I turned around to give him a hug.

I heard him sigh as he hugged me back, "Thanks May," he murmured softly.

I hugged him tighter and started to feel sleepy; guess today really did a number on me. I felt myself close my eyes and my arms loosened, but Drew noticed and caught me before I fell. As I felt myself being carried, I heard him murmur something before he kissed my forehead causing to fall into dreamland.

**_May 21st (LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

"Oh Drewy!" I heard an overly sweet voice say.

Lizzy frowned, "That girl doesn't give up, does she?"

"You have no I idea," Misty muttered with the rest of us nodding in agreement as we watched Brandi and her posse race toward us.

"I got this," Lizzy said with a smirk as she called out Surskit to use a small Ice Beam on the floor.

As Brandi and them got closer, they slipped on the ice and slid into a bunch of garbage cans causing them to be covered with rotten food.

We quickly walked away before people began to notice, "Nice one Lizzy," Dawn praised as Lizzy recalled Surskit.

"Wish I could prank her with firecrackers, I wanna watch her burn," Lizzy said evilly.

"You're banned from firecrackers, remember," I said with a smirk.

Lizzy shrugged, "Ehh, I'd still do it. Besides, people's reactions to them are hilarious."

We arrived at the arena to find May out in front of a concession stand, "Hey you guys," she called.

"Hey May, what's the best prank in waking someone up?" Lizzy asked.

Oh boy, "Hmm….that's a good question?" May said thoughtfully as she bought a water. "Either firecrackers or the one where you wear a scary mask and hold a chainsaw."

We stared at her like she was crazy though Lizzy grinned, "Awesome, have you done those pranks before?" Lizzy asked.

"Sadly I have not, but I hope to do them one day, it's fun to see their reactions," May said with a sly grin.

"You're both insane," I muttered.

"Thanks," they said with a smile.

"May, hurry up!" I heard Jenny shout.

"All right," May shouted back before turning to face us. "See you guys later, wish me luck."

She then raced off while we went into the arena and found mom and dad with seats for us. They decided to get here earlier for whatever reason.

Soon the competition started with the remaining gymnasts and we were currently watching Hailey Hartwood do her routine on uneven bars. During the performance, I decided to take a look at May and she along with Jenny looked surprised.

"Hey guys, May's not happy," Max pointed out causing all of us to look.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Lizzy asked.

"We'll have to ask after the competition is done, no one's allowed to enter the field where the gymnasts are," mom pointed out.

After two more gymnasts, it was May's turn to do the uneven bars, surprising her routine was the same or close to the same, she finally finished and she looked upset at her given score.

"Why did May score so low, her routine was amazing," Dawn complained.

"It was, but something tells me that the mistakes came from May having to switch up the routine in a few places because if you mimic the same routine as another gymnast, you are disqualified," Lizzy explained.

"That's not fair, no way would May cheat," Leaf argued.

"She wouldn't," Max agreed. "But May's gonna have a tough battle ahead of her if that Hailey girl copied her other routines.

Low and behold Max was right, May looked really upset as Hailey did each routine allowing us to assume that Hailey did use May's routines. May got okay scores for the rest of the events, but in the end, she was ranked in eight, barely allowing her to compete in the finals. After the finalists were announced, May was called over to the judges table and she didn't look happy in the slightest.

(May's POV)

After the finalists were announced, the judges called me over, "Miss Maple, if you wish to compete in the finals you will have to do better than to copy someone else's routine," a judge scolded.

"I'm not a person who cheats," I argued. "Someone stole my routines."

"Do you have proof of this?" another judge asked.

I shook my head while looking grim, "Then I'm sorry, but we can't do anything about it without proof. In the meantime, I suggest you prepare better for tomorrow," the third judge said sternly.

I nodded and walked back to Jenny who looked at me worriedly, "What did they want?"

"Just like you said, they confronted me about cheating. Unfortunately, we have no proof that she did steal my routines," I huffed. "So now we have to come up with new routines from scratch since I practiced all of them yesterday and we don't know which one Hailey might use."

"We better get going then, let's get something to eat first, then we'll come up with a game plan," Jenny said with a sigh. "This Hailey, does she have something against you?"

"Not really, it's her cousin that's out to get me," I said gruffly as I put on my sweatpants and jacket before grabbing my bag and followed Jenny out.

We then saw everyone waiting in the front hall, "You did great May," Max praised.

"I suppose, it didn't help that Hailey stole my routines," I said annoyed.

"So why did the judges call you over?" Misty asked.

"They said that I had to do better since they thought I cheated," I explained tiredly. "Now I have to come up with new routines from scratch for tomorrow."

"Well for starters, you're welcome to use our small gymnasium that we have," Jennifer offered.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that," I said with a smile. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

The adults then left leaving the gang along with Max and Lizzy, "Since I'm going to be busy; I have a favor to ask?" I told them.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"For starters, I want to mess Hailey up and catch the person who filmed me practicing. So Max, I want you to bring up my hologram so that the person doesn't suspect anything while you guys keep an eye on it. Lizzy, I want you and Max to see if you can hack into the security cameras near here to see if you can catch the person behind this," I explained.

"Sounds like a plan, can I prank the girls?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"No, we can't do anything til we have proof and if they do need to be pranked, then you can help me out," I said with a nod. "I'll see you guys later, I've got a lot of work cut out for me."

"Okay, see ya later May," everyone called.

After I left for the arena, I decided to walk around to clear my head and brainstorm as to figure out what I should do tomorrow. As I sat in the park, I felt the wind pass through and saw the flowers bloom. I looked elsewhere and saw the small pond reflect the sun's image. Then I was struck with inspiration, I knew exactly what to do.

I quickly grabbed my bag and raced for Drew's house. Once inside, I raced to the practice gym where I locked the doors and began to get to work. After eight hours of thinking, practicing, and hard work, I got it nailed pat.

Just as I opened the door, everyone fell in, or mostly everyone, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Heh…heh, we were just wondering what you were up to," Lizzy said cheerfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "What, we can't help but wonder what you're doing, you run down here, you lock the doors, and you stay in there for eight hours, it's now 10:00 PM!" Max exclaimed.

"Huh, guess time flies by when you're having fun," I said thoughtfully. "Better have a small bite to eat before I crash."

"Can you at least tell me what you're doing for tomorrow?" Jenny asked anxiously.

I shook my head, "No one will find out until I perform tomorrow. Don't worry Jenny, it's a May original," I said with a smile before turning to face Max and the gang. "Did you find out anything?"

"It was Brandi and those stupid prissies who filmed your practice yesterday and today," Lizzy muttered.

"Well, there will be embarrassment when I'm through with them," I said deviously as a maid brought me a small snack and a bottle of water.

"What do you plan to do?" Lizzy asked excitedly.

"That will also remain a surprise," I said with a wink.

**_May 22nd (LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I was a tad bit nervous and intrigued, I was nervous because I was afraid May might hurt herself badly and I was intrigued to see what moves she came up with.

"Relax Drew, May will be fine, no need to worry," Dawn said cheerfully.

"_Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our eight final gymnasts, Hailey Hartwood, Jordan Marsh, Alexa Johnson, Lauren Renner, Stacey Garcia, Katie Sweeny, Lori Peterson, and May Maple,_" someone announced over the loud speaker causing everyone to start cheering loudly as they walked into the arena.

"Looks like vault is the first event," Lizzy pointed out as the eight gymnasts walked to the chairs that were placed near the vault apparatus.

Hailey did her vault first and her score was ranked well, a 16.16 which according to Lizzy is a pretty high score. Then the other six gymnasts did theirs, but their scores weren't as high as Hailey's meaning she was in the lead.

Then May walked up to the end of the ramp with a look of total concentration, she then ran down the ramp to do a vault that had a round-off off the spring board onto the vault table into the air to do a few rotations and stuck the landing perfectly causing us along with everyone else to cheer.

"That has to be perfect, she did one of the hardest vaults out there," Lizzy said excitedly.

We soon waited in anticipation for May's score to appear on the board, it was a 16.42, the highest score yet. Cheers broke out seeing how May was turning out to be the underdog in the competition due to being ranked eighth yesterday. The next event was uneven bars where May did well and ranked second in the event while Hailey ranked first.

"This is getting intense, it's neck and neck," Leaf said anxiously.

I nodded in agreement as the gymnasts moved to the balance beam next. A few of the gymnasts lost balance and fell, Hailey was not one of them. She performed her routine quite well and got a high score of 15.6, May did beautifully on hers and her score was 15.5. So far, Hailey had the lead with May at a close second, if May could surpass her on floor exercise, she'll have this thing in the bag.

"This is so nerve-wracking," Dawn complained. "She's so close!"

"Don't underestimate May, floor exercise is her strongest event and something tells me we're in for a treat," Lizzy said excitedly.

The floor exercises went well, again Hailey scored well with a 15.4, two of the other six gymnasts had a few falls but otherwise did pretty well. Soon it was May's turn and I think the whole arena was looking forward to seeing May perform. Soon the music began to play and I recognized it as that one song she played on the violin that one day, I think it was called "Elements".

May opened up with a difficult tumbling pass only to go straight from that one into another long one making everyone cheer like crazy, I never saw anything like it. After that May did a bunch of complex and fluid like moves that made it look she was bending in a way. No wonder May said it was a May origin, this performance described who she was as a person. A small beep sounded announcing May to finish her last tumbling pass. She did a complex one and nailed it perfectly before doing a movement or two before taking a final pose.

We then cheered like crazy, "I told you May would surprise us, that was amazing!" Lizzy shouted excited as May waved to the audience before walking off and accepted a hug from Jenny.

We then waited anxiously as we waited for May's score from floor exercise, a 15.7. This caused the audience to cheer loudly again, "This is amazing, this is the highest score on floor exercise ever!" Max exclaimed.

"Now to see who had the higher score overall," Leaf said nervously.

We all nodded and waited anxiously for the announcer to call who got first, second, and third.

"_The winner of the 2015 World Gymnastics Competition with a total score of 63.72 points_," someone on the pa spoke causing all of us to fidget waiting for the name to be announced.

(May's POV)

I was so jittery right now, it felt like my heart was beating a mile a minute as I put on my sweatpants and jacket, "_The winner of the 2015 World Gymnastics Competition with a total score of 63.82 points_," the announcer called on the pa and paused a few seconds making this whole arena still in silence. "_Is May Maple_."

Cheering broke out like crazy and I bent over slightly as I covered my mouth and nose with my hands in surprise. I could hear Max and them cheering all the way across the stadium as Jenny attacked with a hug.

"_Hailey Hartwood places second with 63.62 points and Alexa Johnson places third with 60.87 points_," the announcer finished once some of the cheering vanished.

I still couldn't believe that I won, I actually won. It was like winning my first Grand Festival all over again. I then walked over to where a small podium was where first was in the middle being the highest with Hailey on my right and Alexa on my left, both standing on the shorter ends. We were then presented our medals and a small bouquet of flowers.

After the small ceremony, I was then plagued by the press until Jenny helped get me away from them so I could shower and change. Once I was done, I pulled out a flash drive to give to the judging officials to prove that Hailey cheated.

"We'll take a look," one of the judges said. "If this is proof, Hailey will have quite a few consequences to face. Again, congratulations."

I thanked them and walked to the front lobby where Max me attacked with a hug.

"You did it May, you won!" Max shouted.

I laughed as I hugged Lizzy and the girls before facing Drew, "I told you that you didn't need to worry," I teased.

He rolled his eyes before smiling softly and presented me a small bouquet of roses, "May you gonna get revenge on the girls?" Lizzy asked.

I nodded, "We'll do it right now."

I then used Gardevoir to teleport us to where the girls were staying which was a small cabin near town where they were currently sleeping on hammocks outside, probably due to pulling all-nighters for the past two nights in helping Hailey cheat.

Gardevoir then teleported out and back with four cans filled with firecrackers causing Lizzy to smile big, "These girls are in for a rude wakeup call," I said with a smirk as I snuck over the fence and placed the cans under them before lighting them all at once.

Soon popping noises occurred and the girls flailed like crazy as they were screaming, they finally got free from the hammocks only to trip and fall before crashing into each other. It was incredibly hard to not be loud because this was too funny to watch. We quickly left before Brandi and the others tried to look for us.

After we teleported back to the dorm the girls and I were laughing so hard, "Oh my gosh, that was the best!" Dawn said breathlessly as we finally calmed down.

I nodded, "That was awesome May! Again congrats on winning, I'll see ya later," Lizzy said as she gave me a hug before she teleported out.

"I'll send this to you when I get back since I know it'll take a few times to get the laughing out of your system," Max said as he rolled his eyes before hugging me. "Congrats on winning, you finally did it."

After he teleported out, we celebrated by ordering pizza and having a movie marathon. During the movie, my hands suddenly felt weird. I snuck a glance at my palms to see the weird symbols again causing me to silently sigh. I guess it's back to facing reality.

* * *

**Ari: *walks back in with strawberry smoothie***

**Leaf: I hope you didn't steal May's.**

**Ari: I didn't, I got my own while May and Drew decided to share which lead to a make-out which got awkward so I left.**

**Everyone stares wide-eyed at Ari: Crazy authoress say WHAT!**

**Ari: *winces from shouting* Must you be so loud, go look if you don't believe me.**

**(Everyone leaves room before you can say corn muffins)**

**Ari: Oookay then, I apologize if this chapter wasn't as up to par as chapters usually are and I apologize if it was a bit rushed, I promise the last few will be amazing, I SWEAR! *takes sip of smoothie* Anyways, next chapter probably won't be up for two weeks due to so many tests and speeches and projects *cringes in fear before taking sip of smoothie* As always please review and stay cool, peace. *Does peace sign while looking at readers only to run into the door frame* I meant to do that!**


	47. The Return of Dr Fumbleshmirtz

**Ari: Hey, hey, hey, what up peeps!**

**May: PEEPS! WHERE?! *looks around room frantically for pumpkin peeps making everyone sweat drop***

**Happy: Wow, is she really that stupid?  
**

**Ari: You could ask the same about Natsu.**

**Natsu: *looks around room for pumpkin peeps causing everyone to sweat drop again***

**Ari: Guys, there are no peeps in here, if you want some go to the store.**

**May and Natsu: Fine *May goes out door while Natsu goes out the window***

**Ari and Lucy: *facepalm***

**Lucy: *sighs* I better go to make sure he doesn't go on a sugar high, come on Happy.**

**Happy: But I came here for my fish.**

**Ari: You stupid cat, I don't have any fish.**

**Happy: Ari's mean *flys out window***

**Ari: USE THE DOOR! *goes to window, shuts it, and sighs* why am I surrounded by morons?**

**Paul: I ask myself that everyday and since I'm talking, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, fairytail, or the songs used.**

**Ari: Thank you Paul that was nice of you, anyways...ROLL FILM!**

* * *

**_May 23rd (Team Rocket Headquarters)_**

(No One's POV)

Domino walked down the hall to Giovanni's office and saw him sitting with his back turned to her with his Persian at his side.

"I take it progress has been made?" he asked her.

"Yes sir, the meteor from Veilstone City is being made into the red chain though it's been improved from Team Galactic's copy so Arceus won't escape once it appears," she reported.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan," he said evilly. "What is the status on everything else?"

"We've hit a snag," she said annoyed.

Giovanni turned to face me with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"We managed to put the map pieces together and read most of the prophecy, but the location of where Arceus resides is still unknown. We need the last map piece in order to find it. Also, the guardian hasn't sung in a while meaning it's impossible to continue the scans to find her," she explained.

Giovanni scowled, but before he could say anything Professor Sebastian's voice appeared over an intercom, "_Sir, the red chain has just been finished_."

* * *

**_Lilycove High_**

(May's POV)

I was suddenly felt as if I was struck by lightning and it took every ounce of me not to scream. As I felt the pain, flashbacks of the red chain and taking down Team Galactic appeared in my mind.

"Miss Mason, is everything alright?" Mr. Elias asked causing everyone to look at me.

"Do you mind if I go see the nurse?" I asked as I felt funny and faint.

"Go right ahead," he said with a nod before he went back to teaching.

I quickly gathered my stuff and tried my hardest to not faint, I walked out and shut the door only to walk a few steps and felt myself falling. I tried to grasp the edge of the lockers but I wasn't so lucky and I blacked out as I hit the floor.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

As I was listening to Mr. Elias talk about the catalysis of reactions, he suddenly stopped and asked if May was alright. I immediately looked at her with worry; she looked pale and was shaking though I could tell she was in pain by way she was gripping onto the lab table.

"Do you mind if I go see the nurse?" she asked.

Mr. Elias gave his permission and May quickly gathered her stuff and walked out the door as Mr. Elias went back to teaching.

A few seconds later we heard a thud, "What the…?" Mr. Elias wondered.

Drew bolted out the door with Mr. Elias along with Ash and I standing in the door way. I saw that May was lying on the ground and the symbols on her palms glowed slightly, that's not good.

"Lin!" Drew shouted as he gently shook her trying to walk her up.

"Goodness, Mr. Hayden, please take her to see Nurse Joy," Mr. Elias said concerned as he tried to move everyone back into the classroom.

"Mr. Elias can we please go with Drew, Lin's also our friend," I asked with my voice full of worry.

Mr. Elias nodded as Ash and I quickly ran back to our spots to grab our stuff. Ash quickly grabbed Drew's stuff and went out into the hall to see Drew carrying May bridal style.

"We'll get the others out of class, we'll meet you at Nurse Joy's," Ash called as I grabbed May's backpack.

Drew nodded and walked away with May while Ash and I made our way to Mr. Howard's math class. His door was open and we stood in the doorway waiting for him to notice us.

Once he saw us we motioned him outside and briefly explained what happened. He nodded in understanding before walking back into class, "Mr. Oak, Ms. Berlitz, you are excused."

Gary and Dawn looked confused but packed up their stuff before meeting us in the hallway, "What's going on?" Dawn asked concerned. "Where are May and Drew?"

"We'll explain after we grab Leaf and Paul," I said quickly as we fast walked to grab them.

After we finally snagged Paul, we made our way to Nurse Joy, "Is May okay?" I asked Nurse Joy.

She nodded, "She had a brief fainting spell, she's awake now," she said making us sigh in relief. "She's lying down in back."

She led us to where we saw May lying down with Drew sitting in a chair next to her, "May what happened?" Leaf asked.

She didn't say anything as she showed us her palm with the symbol slightly glowing, more or less meaning she didn't feel like talking about it until we were in a place where no one could overhear.

She hid her hand away as Nurse Joy came back in, "You can leave Lin, but I suggest you take it easy. I think all the excitement from yesterday is catching up to you. Go back to the dorm and rest, I'll alert Solidad and Steven that you guys won't be in class."

She then left as May sat up still shaking slightly, "Another day, another stab of pain," she said sarcastically as she stood up but wobbled slightly causing Drew to catch her.

"You shouldn't say that," Dawn scolded.

"It's the truth though," she muttered before sighing. "I need to go and do some research, this thing is really starting to scare me and I need some answers."

"We're coming with you," I said determined.

May smiled softly as she chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

May then told Drew she could stand on her own though I still carried her backpack thinking the extra weight would through off her balance.

We then made our way back to the dorm where May collapsed on the couch, "You know I could have carried you," Drew teased.

May waved her hand in the gesture of 'yay, yay, yay' before she rolled over and lay on her back while we all took places around her.

"So you mind telling us what happened?" I asked.

May sighed, "It's not good, I felt like I was struck by lightning and I had flashbacks of when I was captured in the red chain."

She then sat up and gripped the sides of her arms, "That means we can assume that Team Rocket has made the red chain from the meteor they stole a week ago."

Drew put his arm around her waist causing her to relax slightly, "I also saw glimpses of the cave where my prophecy stands, I think Arceus wants to show me something."

May then stood up but wobbled slightly causing her to mutter in anger at her clumsiness, "May, stop pushing yourself, going to the cave can wait," Drew said sternly.

May shook her head, "It can't, my nerves are on the fry and I have a really bad feeling about this," she said worriedly before looking at her palms with a look of determination. "Besides, I want to know what these symbols mean."

May then left for her room on jittery legs causing us to sigh, "She's pushing herself again," Dawn muttered sadly.

"What can we do, you know how stubborn she is," Leaf said annoyed.

I sighed in agreement as I felt Ash wrap his arm around me and I leaned into him. What we are going to do with her?

* * *

(May's POV)

"Stupid, just walk straight," I muttered in annoyance.

I still felt a bit light headed as I tried to walk to my room and grab Gardevoir's pokeball. I called her out and saw that she looked pale causing me to worry.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

Gardevoir shook her head, "_I feel strange, weak_," she said before she fell on her knees.

"Gardevoir!" I shouted in concern causing everyone to run into my room.

"What's wrong?!" Drew asked.

I said nothing as I used Psychic to place her on my bed before I gripped the side trying to keep my balance from using power when I shouldn't have, what's wrong with me?

"May!" Drew shouted as he placed my arm around his neck helping me stand up.

I then heard a beeping coming from the other room, "You guys answer it and if there's a mission, tell Lance I can't come," Drew said quickly before everyone left the room.

I raised my other arm trying to start looking at Gardevoir's aura but it made me dizzy, "May, stop, you are in no condition to use your powers," Drew scolded.

The others then returned, "Lance wanted us to take care of a mad scientist that escaped prison, he says you have to come," Gary reported.

I sensed Drew tense up before sighing, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

They nodded before leaving, "May please don't use your powers and please don't run off, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Drew said gently as he turned to face me while gently holding my arms.

"Drew, I have to help and I have to find out about these symbols," I argued angrily with tears starting to appear in my eyes.

I just felt really freaked out right now, I felt like I was wasting away for some reason and I felt guilty for not being able to help Gardevoir.

I then felt Drew pull me close and he held me for a few seconds, "I know you want to help others, but you need to learn to put your health first. I can also tell that you can't use your powers and that it's scaring you," Drew said softly causing me to sob softly into his shirt.

He kept murmuring to me that everything would be okay as I continued to cry. After a few minutes, I was able to calm down, "That's my girl," Drew said with a smile as he kissed me.

I smiled lightly as I rolled my eyes, "You better get going," I said with a sigh.

Drew nodded before he grabbed one of my pokeballs on my desk letting out Lucario, "Make sure she don't use her powers or leave," Drew said gently before walking out.

I wanted to hit him for doing that, what right did he have for doing that?

"_Because he knows you so well. He knew that as soon as you feel a slight bit better, you'll use your powers to heal me while making yourself ill and then leave to get answers_," Gardevoir explained. "_Lucario can start to heal me, go lie down before you hurt yourself_."

I wanted to retort but Lucario put a paw on my shoulder, "Alright," I said tiredly as I watched Lucario raise his paws over Gardevoir to start healing her.

I walked into the common room to see Roserade standing there, "Let me guess, Drew told you to watch me."

"Rose roserade rose," she said. (You know he does it because he wants to protect you.)

I plopped onto the couch and lay down while covering my face in my hands, "Why does everyone have to baby me, I know what I'm capable of," I complained angrily.

Roserade snorted, "Roserade rose rose rade rade," she retorted. (You're not being babied, you just don't know when to sit down and take care of yourself.)

I put my hands down and glared angrily as she walked over to me, "Rose roserade roserade rose rade rade rose roserade rade rade rose," she explained. (You need to learn that you now have more people that care about your wellbeing. Drew hates it when you push yourself, they all do. They don't want to just stand there and let you go off willy-nilly making yourself crash and burn. You need to learn that playing it safe is sometimes the better option.)

My face soften as I took in what she said before I turned my head to look at the ceiling, "I just hate sitting on the sidelines and watch others suffer, I want to help prevent that."

"Roserade rose rose rade rade roserade roserade rade rade rose rose rade," Rosersade reprimanded. (It's the thought that counts and anyone who knows you believes that you would do everything to help them. I know it's hard for you to sit out, but you have everyone willing to help you. You've impacted everyone that much May especially Drew, you've opened his eyes in seeing a new light. You've changed him in such a huge way that he doesn't want to lose you.)

I smiled softly, "He's done the same for me too," I said softly before I turned to face Roserade. "Thanks Roserade."

Roserade smirked making me to chuckle before I closed my eyes and smelled Aromatherapy as I fell asleep.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

We were currently flying to Mossdeep City to deal with Dr. Fumbleshmirtz who somehow managed to escape prison. The whole flight was quiet more or less because I think everyone was worried about May, we knew how she was and we hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

After we landed, we walked to an old abandoned warehouse where his new lab was supposed to be, "I still don't know how the weirdo escaped, he's seems too clumsy to do anything," I complained.

"Well his name is Fumbleshmirtz," Gary joked.

"_I am not clumsy_," a voice complained. "_I'm just that good to escape prison and welcome to my lab_."

We then felt ourselves free falling into darkness and I blacked out.

I then woke up again to water being splashed on my face making me splutter, "nice of you to join us before I experiment on you," Fumbleshmirtz said gleefully as he splashed the other girls awake making Dawn screech.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she screamed.

"It's just water girly, geez talk about a drama queen," Dr. Fumbleshmirtz muttered as he walked to his control panel.

I winced, he was gonna get it once Dawn was free, she hated being called a drama queen because it signified she was at the same level as Brandi and them which she wasn't.

I looked around taking in our situation, we were cuffed to the wall and a laser was pointed in our direction while Dr. Stupid was messing at some control panel.

"You girls okay?" Ash asked in a whisper.

"Pissed but fine, you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Same, any ideas?" Paul asked.

My brain started racking for ideas when I remember we still had our poketches even though they were covered by the cuffs, "I got it!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

I snapped my fingers twice activating a small buzz saw from my poketch and it started to cut through the cuff from the inside.

"Thank you Max," I said gratefully as I freed my hand and did the other, "Snap your fingers twice and it activates a small buzz saw."

Everyone nodded and followed my lead, soon we were all free and Dr. Stupid looked mad, "Oooo…..why can't you stay cuffed up!" he snapped.

"Because we're too good to be tied up, now prepare to have your ass kicked," Dawn retorted.

"I'm soooo scared, a tiny girl is going to scratch me with her perfectly filed nails," he said in mock fear.

Okay, that was a big mistake on his part, Dawn looked pissed and she stomped forward before performing a roundhouse kick to his leg making him bend down before doing another one to his face making him cry in pain, "That's for being prejudice against girls."

She then walked behind him and ziptied his hands behind his back, "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Let's destroy the lab first, we don't want anyone stumbling upon it," Gary said as he went to the control panel and typed in a sequence for self-destruct while Drew contacted Lance saying we got Dr. Stupid and for him to send someone to pick him up.

We then left with Dawn shoving Dr. Stupid in front of us when we were suddenly hit with beams of light making us fall down before we heard an explosion behind us.

"Rats it was supposed to escape," Dr. Stupid mumbled.

"Shut up you moron or I'll duct tape your mouth shut," Dawn threatened as we stood up.

He shut up after that as some agents in a small helicopter came to take Dr. Stupid away. After they left, I started to feel funny and I looked to see that everyone else look a little pale.

"Do you guys feel strange?" I asked.

They nodded though Dawn started to fall forward but Paul caught her only for him to start falling as well. Soon we all fell and I felt myself black out.

* * *

**_May 24th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up on the couch feeling slightly better but a little light headed, I tried to create a small aura sphere but felt more ill when I did.

"Roserade?" Roserade asked in concern. (Are you alright?)

"I'm not sure," I said honestly as I sat up and saw Lucario meditating. "How is Gardevoir?"

"_She's a little better but she is really winded out. It'll be a while before she's ready to do battling or anything_," he explained.

I stood up but only fell back onto the couch causing Roserade and Lucario to look at me with concern. Why do I feel so weak, hmm….do I have a link to Gardevoir? "Lucario can you read my aura and tell me if it's similar to Gardevoir's?"

He nodded as he stood up and placed his paws over me, a minute later he looked surprised confirming my theory, "It seems that Gardevoir and I have an empathy link and something is causing us to feel ill."

I looked at the time to see that it was 9:00, "Crap, I'm late for class!" I shouted as I tried to stand up and move but I felt a dizzy spell hit me and Lucario helped me up.

"Roserade rose rose rade rade," she said sternly. (You're not going anyway, you're too ill.)

I sighed and nodded my surrender as Lucario placed me back on the couch. I then called Nurse Joy on my poketch to relay the message to my teachers that I wouldn't be able to attend classes.

"Have Drew and them come back yet?" I asked Roserade.

She shook her head, "roserade rose rade rade?" (Should it take this long to capture an escaped mad scientist?)

I shook my head, "They should have been back yesterday, I'll call Max and see if he can poke his nose around."

I then called Max on my poketch, "_Hey May_," he said cheerfully only to look concerned. "_Are you alright, you look pale_?"

"I'm having dizzy spells, but that's not why I called. I want you to hack into PHPA and find out what's going on with Drew and them. They were called away on a mission yesterday to capture an escaped mad scientist and they haven't come back yet," I explained.

Max scrunched his eyebrows, "_That is strange, it shouldn't take that long, let me poke around and see what I can come up with_."

He turned his face away from a second to type on his computer, "_It says here that they recaptured Dr. Fumbleshmirtz and destroyed his lab_."

I froze, "Wait, did you just say Dr. Fumbleshmirtz?" I asked in worry.

"_Yeah….why, what's wrong May_?" Max asked in concern.

"I'm hoping that they didn't get hit," I mumbled. "I'll talk to you later Max, thanks."

Before he could say anything, I ended the call. I then tried calling Drew on my poketch only for him not to respond. I tried the others, but they didn't answer either. I then pushed a button for the small computer monitor to appear on the wall and typed in Drew's poketch's id to give me the GPS coordinates.

They were nearby Mossdeep City, "We need to go," I said as I stood up only to take a minute to check my balance.

"_You shouldn't be going anyway_," Lucario argued angrily.

"Look, I'm really concerned, the last time I faced this guy, he turned me into an Eevee. I just hope that he didn't change the others into pokemon," I argued as I got to my room to see Gardevoir sleeping.

I then quickly changed and grabbed my pokeballs while returning Lucario before going into everyone else's rooms grabbing their flying pokemon. I tried to return Roserade but she wouldn't budge arguing that she won't let me out of her sight.

I sighed but let her have her way as I walked onto the balcony with her following me. I then called out Altaria and helped Roserade climb on before I did and we began our flight to Mossdeep City. Halfway there, I called out Dragonair and grabbed Roserade before I made us fall off. Dragonair then caught us and I returned Altaria with Roserade yelling at me not to do that again. At the moment, I agreed because I felt more ill, why am I so freaking dizzy?!

After a couple of hours, we finally made it to Mossdeep City. I looked at my poketch to see the coordinates of Drew's poketch were nearby and guided Dragonair there only to see everyone's poketches and a pokeball lying on the ground. I called out Blaziken to help me stand up before getting off of Dragonair and recalling her. Roserade then picked up Drew's poketch and looked worried.

"Don't worry Roserade, we'll find them," I said determined as I picked up everyone else's poketches before taking Drew's from Roserade.

I then looked around to see that it looked like a heard of pokemon ran by here, "Let's follow the tracks," I said.

Blaziken and Roserade nodded and we followed them for ten minutes to then see a heard of Beedrill using Poison Sting on a group of pokemon that looked deathly ill.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf and Blaziken use Fire Spin!" I shouted as I gripped a tree nearby so Blaziken could attack easier.

They nodded and did their attacks causing the Beedrill to then turn to us. Crap, I quickly called out Charizard, Togekiss, Tropius, Flygon, Lucario, Glaceon, and Luxio.

"Charizard and Flygon use Flamethrower, Togekiss use Aura Sphere rapid fire, Tropius use Leaf Storm, Glaceon use Ice Shard, Luxio use Thunderbolt, and Lucario use Copy Cat for Thunderbolt," I commanded.

Everyone then did their attacks causing the Beedrill to retreat. I then raced forward towards the injured pokemon only to fall from dizziness. Blaziken quickly swooped me up and carried me to where the injured pokemon lay. It was strange; it was a Pikachu, Ninetails, Mightyena, Vaporeon, Raichu, Skarmory, Breloom, and a shiny Lucario?! That was incredibly rare and I think my own Lucario was shocked to see a shiny one of its kind.

I walked up to the shiny Lucario and tried to read it's aura but Lucario stopped me, "_You are in no condition to that_," he snapped angrily before his face soften. "_Let me_."

I put my head down in defeat as he read the Lucario's aura causing Lucario to stop in shock, "What's wrong?!" I asked in concern.

"_It's…..Drew_!" he spluttered.

My eyes widened, "But that's impossible!" I shouted catching all the pokemon's attention.

"_And he's badly poisoned_," Lucario added gravely causing me to panic and call out Dragonair.

"I know you're tired but can you please try to find Pecha Berries?" I asked desperately.

She nodded and flew away to look while Lucario went to each pokemon to read their auras, "_It's them and they are all poisoned_," Lucario reported.

I sighed and turned to the other pokemon, "The pokemon that are lying here are your trainers," I said causing them to gasp. "My guess is that they were hit by Dr. Fumbleshmirtz laser that turns people into pokemon."

"Roserade rose rade rade rose rose?" Roserade said scared. (So you're saying these are our trainers and that they are badly poisoned?)

I nodded causing the pokemon to panic, "You have to heal them," Togekiss trilled worriedly.

"Roserade rose rose rade rade," Roserade explained. (She can't, she's too ill.)

"Rawr," Charizard questioned angrily. (Can't or won't?)

This caused all the other pokemon to stare angrily at him, "Roserade rose rose rade rade rose rose rade rade roserade roserade roserade!" she screamed. (She would do everything for our trainers, but she is in no condition to heal them without hurting herself, so don't you dare say she wouldn't help!)

I heard them arguing causing me to cry, I hated feeling useless. Maybe the pokemon that they brought could help? I called out the pokemon and Absol, Nuzleaf, Electivire, Quilava, Torterra, Corsola, and Sceptile appeared. No one that had healing abilities, they looked around in confusion and the other pokemon explained the situation causing them to look panicked and concerned.

Dragonair then came back with a sad look on her face signifying that there were no Pecha Berries around.

"Well well well, looks like we have some rare pokemon on our hands," a familiar voice said gleefully.

My eyes widened, of all the times to show up. I turned around to see a huge robot controlled none other than the three morons themselves.

"I won't let you," I shouted angrily.

"Silly girl, you don't have choice," Jessie said gleefully.

Soon small transparent balls appeared and all the pokemon were captured inside them.

"Let them go!" I shouted.

"Like we would do that," Meowth said as the three stuck their tongues out and pulled down the bottom eyelid.

I was in a panic, I had to do something to save them. I raised my arms above me and tried to gather a Solar Beam but halfway through, my pupils shrank and I felt like a thousand swords were stabbing me and I screamed pain.

I put my arms in front of me to let the Solar Beam go in between us and Team Rocket.

The blast forced them into the sky in one direction while the blast knocked all of us in the opposite direction. I still felt the pain and tried to ignore it as I used my aura to gather all of the pokemon together so that we landed in the same place. The pain intensified so badly I couldn't help but scream as we roughly landed somewhere. The pain hurt more as it felt like my skin was being ripped off and my arm and leg cried in pain as I heard them snap.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I forced myself to sit up with my good arm. I looked around and did a head count to see that everyone was here but still stuck in the see through spheres.

"Rose!" Roserade cried at me. (May!)

I said nothing as I looked at the gang in their pokemon state, they still haven't woken us and they looked even more ill.

"Try using your attacks to get out of the bubbles," I said in a scratchy voice.

Soon everyone tried to get out but nothing worked, I then remembered I still had Altaria. I quickly called her out to see that she still looked winded from flying.

"Altaria, use Peck on Roserade's bubble, we have to try to pop it," I said weakly.

She nodded and did as she was told, soon the bubble popped to my surprise, "I guess those morons though that everyone would be captured so there was no need to invent those stupid things to stop pokemon attacks from the outside."

Soon Altaria pecked everyone free and I returned her because I knew that she was exhausted, I also returned Dragonair for the same reason.

I tried to stand, but couldn't due to the pain, I looked at my arm to see it in a funny angle along with my leg and I was covered in really bad scratches and blood due to a form of bad road rash. In other words, I looked awful. My pokemon scampered to me and Glaceon cried at my state of appearance.

"I'm fine," I stated though everyone could see that was a lie. "We need to get help for Drew and the others."

I pathetically crawled my way to Drew despite the pain, I placed my hands in front of him and started the healing process but I felt the pain of a thousand swords again causing me scream and stop. I then began to cry and punch the ground in anger.

"Togekiss, Charizard, fly around to see where we are," I said quietly once I calmed down.

They sounded and then took off, "Lucario, try using Heal Pulse on Drew and see if anything happens, my guess is that the poison has stayed in too long for it to work, but try anyways."

He nodded and started to heal, five minutes later I stopped him seeing that the effect wasn't working. I then checked Drew's pulse, it was very faint.

Suddenly I was struck with an idea and slapped myself in the forehead, causing me to wince in pain and groan for my stupidity. I took a deep breath and began to sing:

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

As I sang, I guided all the healing to Drew and them to remove the poison from their bodies causing color to return to them and their breathing to even out. Lucario then checked their auras stating that they have stabilized causing everyone to cheer happily.

Roserade then looked at me, "Roserade rose roserade rade rade rose rose?" she asked. (I thought what you just did worked on you too?)

I smiled softly, "I made sure all the healing went to them, I have a get out of death card, they don't."

"Roserade rose rade rade!" she cried angrily. (That's not fair May, you deserve to heal yourself!)

I said nothing but felt at peace knowing that I healed them, Charizard and Togekiss returned stating that we were on an island somewhere.

"We can search more in the morning," I said as I noticed the sun starting to set.

"Roserade rose rade rade," Roserade argued. (We can't stay here, you need medical attention.)

"I'll be fine," I said gently before gently giving orders for groups of pokemon to find berries and start a few fires for everyone to gather around.

I could sense everyone feeling worried and restless especially my pokemon because of the state I'm in as we sat in front of the fires later in the night, so I smiled softly and started to sing.

I can't sleep tonight

Wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line

But I am bruised

Everyone then quieted down and started to listen in.

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me

Cause I'm feeling like hell

Need you to answer me

I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I need a star to follow

I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

Bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper cutting through

As long as you are with me here tonight

I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?

Feels so close

I know you're there

Oh, nightingale

Sing to me

I know you're there

'Cause baby you're my sanity

You bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Oh

Mm, mm

Mm

* * *

**_(Team Rocket Headquarters)_**

(No One's POV)

Dr. Sebastian ran down the hall and burst into Giovanni's office, "Sir, the guardian has sung and we have the scan completed at 95% saying that she attends Lilycove High."

Giovanni grinned evilly as he scratched Persian behind the ears, "Excellent, everything is finally coming together."

* * *

**Ari: The end is dawning upon us.**

**May: You really wanted to bring back Dr. Fumbleshmirtz didn't you.**

**Ari: I couldn't help it, the guy's a weirdo.**

**Dr. Fumbleshmirtz: No I am not, I happen to be one of the smartest people on the planet *trips over own feet and falls on the floor***

**Ari: *splutters* How the heck did you get in here?!**

**Dr. Fumbleshmirtz: I can in through the window.**

**Ari: *vein appears on forehead and picks up Dr. Fumbleshmirtz by his collar and the seat of his pants before throwing him out the window* There, I feel much better now *shuts window and locks it while everyone sweatdrops***

**Drew: You're strange.**

**Ari: We are all strange Drew, accept that, anyways people, an important note, you may have noticed that I have a poll on my profile about what story I should write next, please vote if you haven't, I want to write you guys want to read. The results of the poll will be posted when I post the final chapter. Anyways, please review and make sure blue cats don't come flying through your window.**

**Happy: Hey Ari, I didn't find any fish, do you have any?**

**Ari: *stares wide eyed noticing the open window*Hhhh...www...bbbb...AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**


	48. Revealing Identities

***Readers enter room to find Ari sitting in front of her laptop laughing like crazy***

**May: We apologize, Ari has been distracted a lot lately.**

**Dawn: And has had a huge bout of laziness.**

**Paul: That's an understatement.**

**Misty: More or less, she's been watching Thomas Sanders vine compilations.  
**

**Ari: The pokemon and disney vines he does are the flippin best! I command you all to watch them!  
**

**Drew: That's rude to order people around, besides, I thought the point was for them to read this chapter.**

**Ari: Good point, read this chapter and review first, then watch the vines!**

**Leaf: You need to go to bed.**

**Ari: No I don't *yawns***

**Drew: *smirks* Uh huh...that yawn says otherwise.**

**Ari: *sticks out tongue before turning back to face her laptop***

**Dawn: Anyways, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**_May 25th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning stiff while my broken leg and arm screamed in pain. I looked around to see that the sun was up and all the pokemon were awake except for the gang who were sleeping peacefully.

"Rose roserade?" Roserade asked seeing that I was awake. (How do you feel?)

"I've been better," I finally said before looking at Drew and everyone else. "How are they doing?"

"_The poison is out of their system and they should feel rested once they wake up_," Lucario reported.

I nodded before looking at my poketch to see no service making me sigh, guess I can't contact Max.

I then heard movement to see Ninetails awaken. She looked different from most Ninetails because the tips of her tails were light blue instead of orange. She blinked a few times allowing me to see that her eyes were blue as well. Her eyes then widened as she looked around the camp really fast, for a second, I'd thought she'd get whiplash.

"Ni?" she said worriedly. (What's going on, where are we, how did we get here?)

"Rrr," Mightyena growled. (Calm down troublesome.)

I looked at Paul, instead of black and silver fur; his was the same shade as his hair and silver while his eyes were white with black pupils.

"Raichu rai rai chu?" Raichu said sleepily. (Is it morning already?)

I shook my head in amusement seeing Ash still not fully awake. For him, his body had more of reddish tinge and what parts were brown were yellow instead.

Vaporeon then smacked Raichu on the head with her tail, "Vaporeon por," Misty snapped. (Of course it's morning, the sun's up.)

I shook my head while chuckling in amusement, that was Misty alright. She looked almost like Vaporeon except the top of her head and spine were the same color orange as her hair while her eyes were aqua green.

"Scar," Scarmory said flatly. (Figures you would piss off Misty this early in the morning.)

Breloom sighed while nodding in agreement. While looking at Leaf, I thought it was ironic she was a grass pokemon that she wanted to catch, compared to other Breloom, her main body was brown along with her shroom hat while everything else including her eyes were green. Gary was basically a shiny Skarmory except his underwings were purple instead of green.

I then turned to Drew who was starting to wake up, I still couldn't figure out how he turned into a Lucario, it didn't seem to make any sense. Compared to my Lucario, his body was the same color as his grass head and his middle was purple.

**(Since writing a bunch of pokemon speak is time consuming, I'll just write what everyone is saying in English, italics meaning pokemon lingo.)**

Lucario then sat up and threw an aura sphere at the gang, "_What the heck Drew, you could have hurt us_," Misty snapped.

"_Just calm down. Besides, this doesn't look like where we were yesterday_," Drew commented before turning to look around and notice the other pokemon and me making his eyes widened.

"_Mew May, what on earth happened to you_?!" he exclaimed causing everyone else to look at me.

"Long story," I muttered sadly as I turned to look at the sky. "How are you guys feeling?"

"_A lot better than we did yesterday_," Leaf affirmed.

"What happened to you guys yesterday?" I asked turning to look at them.

"_Well, we were called to take down Dr. Stupid_," Misty explained making me furrow my eyes in confusion.

"_Dr. Fumbleshmirtz_," Dawn clarified. "_Though we prefer to call him Dr. Stupid_."

I nodded in understanding as Gary continued, "_We sent the lab to explode but as we walked away we were hit by a laser beam. Dr. Fumbleshmirtz then complained that something didn't make it out, I'm guessing a robot type laser_."

"_Then agents took Dr. Stupid away, we then were about to leave when we felt funny and fainted_," Dawn explained.

"_After a while, we woke up to find that we were pokemon, somehow Ash and Pikachu decided it was a great idea to have a battle_," Drew snapped as he glared at them before turning back to me and continued. "_The battle made Ash strike at a bush where Beedrill lived, they flew up and we tried to attack them but there were too many so we ran_."

"_We didn't run fast enough and soon we were being hit with multiple Poison Sting causing us to faint, then we wake up to find you_," Leaf finished.

"_So what happened to you, you look like hell_," Paul stated gruffly.

"Well, Roserade and I started to worry about you guys so I had Max poke around the PHPA communication lines to see that you finished your mission with Dr. Fumbleshmirtz. Then I typed in your poketch's GPS coordinates and had my pokemon fly us here," I explained before sighing. "I think the rest will be better explained if you see what happened."

I raised my good hand over the ground trying to make a time flower appear only for Lucario to stop me and create one for me. I then gently touched a petal and soon the events were being replayed. I stared at the ground not wanting to see it happen again. Tears appeared in my eyes as I heard myself in the past scream in pain. The pain was awful, I never felt anything more painfully in my life. Soon the image of the past disappeared and I could sense that everyone was upset.

"_May, why did you do that even if you knew the consequences_?" Drew asked disappointed.

I turned to look at him with tears making my vision blurry, "You should know the answer."

He said nothing as I turned away to wipe my eyes. Suddenly I was blasted from behind making me fly a few feet.

I flew to ground causing me to cry in pain, "You're not gonna get away with snagging our prize yesterday," a familiar voice snapped.

I had no energy to fight, to retaliate, or even sit up, but I could sense that everyone stood behind me protectively. I heard everyone shout as they used their pokemon attacks making Team Rocket blast off. I was just thankful that I didn't hear their stupid motto.

"_May are you alight_?" Drew asked worriedly as he and everyone else rushed around me.

"Not really," I muttered as I tried to pick myself up on my good arm only to fall down.

Drew and Lucario then helped lift me up so that I was sitting against a nearby tree.

"_May what's that bulge on your arm and leg_?" Dawn asked scared.

I smirked lightly, "That Dawn is a legit broken arm and leg."

"_So we're seeing….the bone_?" Ash asked nervously.

I nodded making him and Gary faint causing everyone to sweatdrop, "_This is no time for fainting_," Misty snapped as she used Water Gun to wake them up.

They woke up immediately and shook off the water, "Ello, anyone here?" a voice shouted making me silently cry in relief.

"Max over here!" I shouted loudly.

Soon Max and Kirlia appeared from the bushes, "May thank Arceus," he said with relief as he ran over to us.

"How'd you find us?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy but I asked around and everyone said they saw a blast yesterday so I deducted you landed around here somewhere," Max explained. "From the looks of it, you look like you got thrashed around badly."

"You have no idea," I said flatly.

Max then turned to the gang, "So I'm assuming you guys turned into pokemon?"

They nodded, "_It's cool and weird at the same time_," Ash said excitedly.

I chuckled, "I suggest before we leave that you guys have a few battles to get the fun out of your system before you get changed back."

Ash pumped a short fist in the air in excitement before scurrying off with Pikachu and Charizard to have a battle somewhere.

"_That moron, we don't have time, we need to leave and get out of this mess_," Misty growled.

"_Let him have his fun. Besides, this may be the only time you actually get to have fun with water abilities_," I pointed out in a sing-song way.

"_But May…_," Drew argued.

I raised my good hand to stop him, "I can live a little bit longer like this. Besides, I want you to have a similar experience that I have when bending the elements."

Everyone looked unsure, "Guys, for my sake, have a little fun."

They finally nodded before breaking off into groups to battle while Drew and his pokemon stayed here, "_I still don't get why I'm a Lucario_?" Drew asked aloud.

I nodded, "I wish I knew too, my guess is that the pokemon you turn into has to do with your personality. Misty is a Vaporeon due to her love of water. Ash turned into Raichu due to his close connection with Pikachu and his zappy personality. Dawn is a Ninetails because of her elegance and beauty with a fire of love for her friends and family. Paul is a Mightyena because of his attitude. Gary is a Scarmory due to his flighty nature in situations and tone. And Leaf is a Breloom because she loves grass types and has a fighting nature. I turned into an Eevee way back because I was to have the potential to control any element," I explained.

"_Also because you were cute_," Drew added with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes before continuing, "Though I have no idea as to why you are Lucario, I'm at a complete loss for a theory."

"_Well, we may never know_," Drew sighed before turning to my Lucario. "_Mine giving me a few pointers on how to use aura_?"

Lucario nodded and soon they began training. I hated to admit it, but Drew was picking up on it faster than I did.

"May we should get going, it's late and you need to have your bones set or they will mend funny," Max said sternly.

I looked at my poketch to see that four hours had past, guess time does fly when you're having fun, "Alright, you wanna find everyone else?"

Max nodded as he ran off to find the others, "Drew, we should probably go!" I shouted causing him and Blaziken to stop fighting.

Drew then walked over to me looking exhausted but pleased, "_Guess I can now understand how you have a lot of fun with fighting_," Drew said tiredly.

I laughed while nodding, "It's an interesting experience to say the least."

I then noticed that everyone was returning, "_That was fun_," Dawn said excitedly. "_Too bad we can't keep the pokemon abilities_."

Everyone else nodded as Max called out Kirlia but before Max could give an order, I told Kirlia to take us to my cave on Mt. Coronet.

"Hey, where are we?" Max asked.

"To find some answers," I said determined as I stood up.

"_May, this can wait_," Drew argued.

"No it can't, I have to know, I need to know," I argued softly.

Before I could move, I felt light and saw that Kirlia was using Psychic on me, I nodded my thanks as I floated into the cave with everyone following me and Blaziken using the flames on his wrists to light up the cave. We reached the end and I felt something on my chest, I looked down to see that key my parents gave me. I put it into the lock and the rock door slid open. I heard everyone gasp as we walked into the room. I shivered slightly remembering the first time I was in here, I got answers that upset me and something tells that this time will be no different.

"Arceus, I've come here for answers," I shouted.

"_I can sense your confusion and worry, I also see that your friends are having an interesting experience_," Arceus said calmly.

I nodded, "_You wish to know the pain with your powers and the significance with the symbols that cover your body_?" he asked again.

I said nothing waiting for him to continue as I sensed a change in energy, "_This is for your ears and your ears alone. You are the final map piece, the symbols come together to map my location_. _Also, you have the effect of the previous red chain on you making the use of your powers impossible without dealing in pain_," he explained making me freeze in shock before a small vial appeared. "_Drink this, it will heal you physically and mentally_."

I drank it and heard the snap of my broken bones healing while I felt much lighter than I had before, "_I trust you understand what all this means_?" Arceus asked sternly.

I let my head fall down, "_The end is coming_," I said quietly.

"_Correct which means you must accept your fate, I sense fear but with fear comes great courage. You will fulfill your destiny Maybelle Maple_," Arceus said sternly before the change in energy went back to normal. "_I also sense your curiosity about your friend here being a Lucario_?"

I nodded, "_You'll find your answer on the story wall_," he said shortly before I sensed his telepathic connection to be replaced with a headache.

"_You okay May, what did he say_?" Drew asked.

"I can't say, but I was given answers to satisfy my questions," I said before walking to the wall next to me. "Now to answer one more question."

I placed my hand on the wall making the pictures change. I could hear gasps as they saw Latisha who looked almost like me and then a man who looked almost like Drew, even I was shocked to see that. Soon a few more images came, one was of the two holding hands while looking at each other with loving eyes, the other showed the two using aura while doing a battle stance.

"_Dude, that's you and May in past life, freaky_," Gary said in awe.

Drew said nothing but I could tell he was shocked. Suddenly, ancient looking writing appeared, for some strange reason, I could understand what it said.

"It's says that the guy pictured is Jared Decker, Latisha's husband. Due to certain circumstances, he was ordained by Arceus as an aura guardian after marrying Latisha and that the two were the first aura guardians," I read before turning to Drew. "Looks like we're replays of our ancestors and deep within thousands of generations, we're related."

Leaf whistled, "_Now that is something you don't learn every day, looks like fate made you two pair up_."

"_That's so romantic_," Dawn cooed.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Drew, "But this does explain why you're a Lucario, looks like when Arceus allowed you to create that aura connection with me, he dubbed you an aura guardian. Did Arceus say anything to you when he allowed that connection?"

Drew shook his head, "_All he said was that I was the only one to calm you down_."

"Not that I want to interrupt this interesting piece of history, but we need to find a way to change you all back before any of this becomes permanent," Max interrupted.

I sighed but nodded as Max teleported us back to the dorm, "I'll work on a ray to reverse the effect. In the meantime, have fun," he said with a smirk before teleporting out.

"_May_," I heard Gardevoir say as she stepped out from the hall making me run and hug her.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously.

She nodded, "_I was healed a couple of minutes ago_."

"Must have been when I was healed," I said thoughtfully before I noticed that Gardevoir looked at everyone behind me. "Long story short, everyone turned into pokemon."

She nodded in understanding as I heard stomachs growl, "I think dinner is in order," I said. "But let's eat where we train since we can't feed everyone here."

Everyone nodded in agreement as I grabbed all the pokeballs and a whole bunch of Poffins. Gardevoir, after assuring me she was okay, teleported us out to where we usually trained. Soon everyone was munching and chatting happily while I stood up and walked a little bit a ways where you could see the ocean. My mind was still processing what Arceus said, the symbols on my palms were gone at the moment and I hugged myself in comfort.

"_Are you sure you can't tell us what Arceus said_," Drew asked.

I shook my head, "I can't, he said that I couldn't, not that it matters, my suspicions are confirmed," I said with a sigh. "And I accept my fate."

Drew then placed a paw on my shoulder making me turn to face him, "_You know you're not alone in this_."

I smiled as I placed my hand over his paw, "I know, so what do you think of what we learned in the cave?"

"_I must say I was shocked, gives light to the meaning 'fate intended for us to meet'_," he answered as we looked out to the ocean. "_But I'm still glad that I learned that, guess that means that we were meant to be together_."

I smiled softly and nodded, "I agree, although when Lizzy gets wind of this, she is going to flip the flip out."

Drew chuckled, "_No doubt_."

"There you two are," Max exclaimed in exhaustion.

I turned around with a raised eyebrow to see that Max had a ray in his hand, "You finished making the ray already?"

Max gave me a "dur" look, "Of course, I am a boy genius you know," he said proudly.

"_And very humble about it too_," Drew said with a smirk causing me to chuckle while Max frowned.

"Do you want me to turn you back or not?" he asked annoyed.

Drew nodded as he was hit with a beam of light. Soon Drew was back as himself and flicked his hair, "Thanks Max."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go make out with my sister or whatever it is you do 'oh fate-destined-me- to-be-with-your-sister grasshead'," Max said bored as he started to walk away as he mumbled something about us being moronic, lovey-dovey, idiots.

I rolled my eyes at my brother's behavior before I was suddenly kissed, "Well your brother did suggest it," Drew said with a smirk once we came up for air.

I rolled my eyes again before kissing him. After ten minutes of making out, we were sitting on the edge watching the sunset, "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked seeing that Drew looked to be in thought.

He smirked and flicked his hair before looking at me, "You'll have to pay more than that," he teased.

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time before kissing him, "That payment enough?" I asked with smirk.

Drew smirked before the smirk left and he turned to face the ocean, "I'm just thinking over this whole aura guardian thing."

I nodded in understanding, "May, how did you feel when you were told that you had aura abilities?" Drew asked.

"Surprising, I took the news rather well, I guess I was excited that I had a new ability and it allowed me to have a better connection with Lucario," I said with a smile.

Drew smiled softly, "Guess that means I get to have a better connection to you."

I nodded, "Why not try making an aura sphere?"

Drew looked at me nervously, "It's okay if you don't want to do anything yet, I understand it takes a while to sink in and understand. Also, I'm not mad that you aren't accepting what just happened, I felt pain and was in denial when I was told of my other abilities so I can imagine you're going through something similar," I said gently. "If you ever need someone to talk though, you know you have me."

Drew's eyes showed relief as he pulled me into a hug, "Thank you for being understanding," he murmured.

I said nothing as I continued to hug him, "Oi, lovebirds, we need to head back," Gary shouted.

Drew and I rolled our eyes as we broke apart and stood up before walking back to the dorm with everyone else.

* * *

**_May 27th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

"Oh my gosh May, where did you get that dress?!" Dawn squealed as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"You could say that it is the dress that came from my dreams," I said while chuckling at the double meaning.

I had Paris make the dress that I wore when Drew and I met up in our minds, I guess I wanted to wear something with meaning especially since I didn't know how long I was going to last. I was getting more anxious by the minute and when I woke up this morning, I knew today was the day.

"It looks extremely pretty May," Leaf complimented.

I smiled, "Thanks Leaf, same goes to you, "I said turning to Dawn and Misty.

"Come on, we need to still finish up," Dawn said quickly as she started acting like a maniac to fix our hair and do our makeup.

I rolled my eyes, but did as commanded. After a few minutes, I had my hair styled up in a curly bun and had a little touch of makeup. I then looked at my hands to see the symbols on my palms look slightly different. I clenched my hands into fists and took a deep breath.

"You done May?" Leaf asked.

I put on a smile and nodded before standing up, we then left the room for the common area to see the guys sitting there with corsages. They turned to look at us and I'm sure, judging by their expressions, that we took their breath away. I could tell from Drew was surprised with the dress I was wearing, but his surprise was immediately replaced with a smirk as he stood up.

Soon the guys put on our corsage bracelets and I have to say, I was impressed. The one I wore from Drew had three red roses with silver tips surrounded by tiny white flowers and a few green leaves held together by a silver gauze ribbon.

Drew then leaned close, "You look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

We then left and started to make our way to the dance. After we entered the gym where the dance was held, we split off in couples.

For the few hours, I tried to have fun and not let my worry show but it still had a way of appearing on my face, "You okay Lin, you've been really quiet," Drew said concerned as we were dancing.

I faked a smile and nodded, "I'm fine."

Drew didn't buy it and frowned; as the song ended we left the dance floor to get some punch.

"May, you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

I sighed, "I just have a bad feeling is all."

Drew looked worried, "About what?"

I was about to answer when Dawn and Paul came up, "What are you two up two?"

"We were just getting some punch," I said glad to avoid the previous conversation.

Soon Gary and Leaf along with Misty and Ash joined us, "Some prom, I heard seniors talking that this one is a whole ton better than last year," Leaf commented.

Soon everyone started chatting, but I wasn't paying attention. Then I heard the song end to be replaced by a slow dance one.

"You want to dance?" Drew asked as he extended his hand to me.

I smiled a little and nodded as he led me out onto the dance floor. Half way into the song, I got in close and laid my head on his shoulder, "Lin?" he asked concerned.

"Just hold me….please," I said in a whisper.

Drew said nothing but did as I asked allowing me to feel a little bit of comfort as we continued to dance to the song. Just as the song ended, a huge crash sounded from the ceiling as multiple Team Rocket agents came down on ropes.

My pupils shrank as I felt Drew pull me away, "Lin, we need to go!" Drew shouted over the noise.

I ran with him but it felt like a dream to me. The time had come, they found me.

Soon we were at the edge of the gym by the doors where the rest of the gang was, "Drew, get May out of here, we'll hold them off," Gary said as everyone pulled out a pokeball.

Drew nodded and was about to lead me out but I pulled my hand from his grip, "I'm not leaving."

"May, we are not going to them take you, now let's go," Drew said urgently.

"No, they'll kill everyone in this room if they don't get what their looking for," I argued.

"May, go," Dawn said quickly as a man in an orange suit came down with his Persian.

I froze, it's him. Before I knew it, Drew grabbed me from behind and started to pull me out.

"No Drew please let me go," I cried.

He then led us out the doors into the hallway, "Drew let me go," I shouted.

"I can't do that May," Drew said sadly.

I could tell this hurt him by what he was doing, but I had to get back in there, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I elbowed him in the gut and ran back into the gym before Drew could catch me, "I'll say this again, where is the Guardian of Arceus?" the man in the orange suit asked sternly.

No one answered, "Maybe you six know, you've been muddling in our business long enough and I know you are with her, where is she?" the man asked the gang who were held back by agents while the gang's pokemon were held back at gun point.

"You'll never get her," Dawn snapped.

Domino slapped her in the face hard drawing blood, "You know where she is, tell us bitch!" Domino said angrily.

Dawn said nothing as the agents surrounding the room pulled out guns and pointed them at everyone in the room, "I'll ask one my time, where is she?" the man asked with a scowl.

Again silence, "Shoot them," the man said curtly.

"Yes Giovanni sir," an agent said.

"NO!" I shouted as I broke my way through the crowd so Giovanni could see me.

This causing Giovanni and Domino to grin evilly, "Ah, the little wench that was supposed to die," Domino said gleefully. "Do you know where the Guardian of Arceus is?"

"I'm her," I said stolidly.

This caused Giovanni and Domino to frown, "No you're not, you don't look like her in the slightest," Domino said annoyed.

I smirked as I took off the wig and removed the contacts allowing them to fall onto the floor, "My name is Maybelle Maple, daughter of Caroline and Norman Maple, and I'm the Guardian of Arceus."

I heard everyone gasp and saw the shocked looks on Domino and Giovanni, "How does it feel that you almost killed the key piece in your plan?" I asked haughtily.

"Prove it!" Domino taunted.

My smirk grew bigger as I created a stream of lightning and shocked her for fifteen second, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that to you bitch."

Domino's hair was sticking up all over while her clothes tore in places and she had a few burns. She looked pissed and drew a black tulip ready to strike but Giovanni held a hand out to stop her.

Giovanni grinned, "Now Miss Maple, you will come with us or everyone dies."

"May don't!" Drew shouted but got held by an agent who drew a gun to his head.

This made flashbacks from back the Ilex Forest appear and I snapped, there was no way in hell I was going through that again.

I felt adrenaline rush through me as two agents walked up to either side of me, I grabbed a handgun from one of them before doing a knife hand strike and punched the other guy in the face with the gun in hand before pointing it at Giovanni.

This resulted in the other agents to point their guns at me, the gym became silent and I came up with an idea of how to get everyone out of this, "Wait a minute, what am I thinking?!" I said in a fake surprised tone as I pointed the gun to my head making gasps heard in the gym.

"Now I'm gonna make you a deal, I'll go with you of my own free will and you'll take no one else or kill anyone," I said sternly.

Domino scoffed, "Like we would do that," she said not believing me.

I cocked the gun and pointed it back at my head, "Stop this nonsense or your friends will die," Giovanni said sternly.

I said nothing as I moved the gun slightly to be pointed to the side of the front of my head, I pulled the trigger and felt the bullet graze my forehead causing gasps to be heard, "Don't think I'll miss twice," I said venomously. "Now…...you agree to my terms or I'll kill myself right here and now and you don't want that do you?"

Giovanni scowled before nodding curtly, the agents then lowered their weapons. I tossed my gun to an agent and took a few steps forward, "May don't do it!" I heard Drew plead.

I felt tears begin to gather but said nothing as I lifted my hand behind me and created an aura shield between everyone and Team Rocket so no one could get hurt.

I heard screams in protest as I walked to Domino who grinned big before slapping me across the face in revenge for earlier. I made no noise as she did because I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of a reaction. She then ziptied my hands behind my back before I was placed on a platform. I turned around to see the gang looking deeply upset as well as their pokemon, but I gave a small smile signaling I would be alright.

"Let's go," Giovanni said sternly.

I was raised up and forced to sit on the floor of the helicopter with Domino beside me. After all agents were aboard, I felt the helicopter begin to move meaning we were flying back to their headquarters. I then let tears silently fall down my face as I felt the rush of adrenaline leave me, I'm sorry everyone, please…..forgive me.

* * *

**Ari: *grins evilly while sneaking up to Ash who is sleeping on the couch* Bibbity bobbity boo! *throws gold glitter in his face*.**

**Ash: AHH! *falls off couch while Ari is giggling and dancing from foot to foot like a maniac***

**Ari: tee hee, it worked *everyone besides Ash sweatdrops***

**Drew: You're nuts.**

**Ari: *takes a bow* why thank you cabbage patch, I take that as a compliment.**

**Ash: Why did you do that, what is this stuff?**

**Misty: Glitter, she reenacted a disney vine that she watched.**

**Ari: They're are amazing *races to laptop* must...watch...AGAIN!**

**Leaf: Oh no you don't *closes laptop while Misty and May grab Ari from behind***

**Ari: NO! MY PRECIOUS DISNEY AND POKEMON VINES!**

**May: Come on Ari, time for bed *carries Ari out of room with help from Misty, Leaf, and Dawn***

**Gary: Well that was interesting *finds piece of paper on floor and picks it up***

**Drew: What's it say?**

**Gary: It's a list of things Ari wanted to tell the readers: 1. apologize to readers for the long wait. 2. tell readers she will try her hardest to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. 3. apologize to readers for the chapter not being up to par with the others. 4. ask for reviews. 5. tell (order) readers to watch the pokemon and disney vine compilation on youtube.**

***Last part causes everyone to sweatdrop***

**Paul: That girl is more annoying then troublesome.**

**Ash: I'll say, it'll take forever to get this glitter off.**

**Drew: Anyways, we'll catch you guys later, we have an author to sedate.**


	49. Destiny

**Ari: Okay, so who wants to murder me for not updating recently.**

***everyone raises hands and have tomatoes poised ready for throwing***

**Ari: Hold your fire for a minute so that I can explain myself, first of all, I promised that I would update sooner that two weeks, now it's been three, I'm pathetic. Reason as to why it took so long to write was because I didn't know how to go about writing the climax, but I've now figured it out. Also, I thought I could write my chapter while I was on vacation visiting relatives...hehe...WRONG! I was practical busy visiting relatives and going places every day, but I did get to see Big Hero 6, super cute and an awesome movie. Anywhoozits, May, can you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Drew: And she's lazy.**

**Paul: Pathetic.**

**Gary: Procrastinator.**

**Ash: *eats ice cream making guys sweat drop* what, this is good ice cream.**

**Gary: Ashy boy, you're supposed to add an insult, not eat ice cream.**

**Ari: Wait...is that cookie dough ice cream you pulled out of the freezer downstairs?**

**Ash: Yeah.**

**Ari: Give me my ice cream!**

**Ash: No! *gulps spoonful before running out the door with bucket of ice cream***

**Ari: GET BACK HERE! *runs out after him causing everyone to sweat drop***

**May: Enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

**_May 27th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I watched as the helicopter flew away with May and her aura shield dropped, everyone was still shocked at what just happened and the staff and chaperones were trying to take charge.

I turned to look at everyone and they looked just as upset as I am, "We need to clean up that cut," Leaf said to Dawn breaking our silence.

Dawn said nothing but then looked determined, "We have to save May!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Duh troublesome, but pulling a mission in a fancy dress wear will prove to be disastrous."

"Don't doubt an angry girl in a dress," Dawn snapped.

I chuckled, at least we seem to have overcome the initial shock, "Let's get back to the dorm and alert Max, he'll help us out," Misty said quickly.

"Right," we all said quickly before returning our pokemon and ran back into the dorm.

After we got back, we quickly changed in better clothes suited for rescuing May. We all wore black cargo pants and dark grey tops though the girls wore cropped tops. We then gathered in the common area as Misty pushed a button to show the huge computer monitor and started a chat with Max.

"_Hey guys, shouldn't you be at prom_?" he asked confused.

We said nothing, "_What happened_?" Max asked flatly.

"Team Rocket showed up and May turned herself over to save everyone," Leaf summed up.

Max said nothing as he rested his head on his hand and sighed, "_Guess the time has come_."

I nodded, "We need gadgets Max," I said quickly. "Along with anything on Team Rocket that'll prove useful in helping us sneak in.

"_You've got it_," Max said quickly and a tray appeared underneath the monitor. "_Laser pens, infrared contact lenses, earbud communicators, shoes similar to May's, and your poketches re-amped to have all the previous things and a taser_."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Misty said as she took her poketch.

"_As for finding Team Rocket, I located four bases so it's impossible to tell where May could be held_," Max said as he typed rapidly.

"Great," Dawn groaned.

"Maybe not," I said as I started to type numbers into a search base and a few minutes later a dot appeared on the Johto map near Mt. Mortar.

I could sense everyone was confused making me sigh, "Ever since the whole incident from a few days ago, I've been able to read May's aura and I could tell that she knew she would be taken today. So I thought ahead and snuck a tracking chip in her corsage," I explained making everyone look impressed.

"_Wow, nice job Drew, makes my job a little bit easier, but not much. We have little information about Team Rocket and I can't necessarily get blue prints for their base_," Max said. "_So you'll be on your own, but I got you a ride_."

I then heard a motor outside making us sigh, "You stole one again didn't you?" Gary said tiredly.

"_Do you guys want to save May or not_?" Max snapped.

We nodded and ended the call so we get gather our pokemon before leaving. Before I went out, I saw that Dawn had given me three pokeballs, "I think it would prove usefully if Blaziken, Lucario, and Gardevoir came," she said.

I nodded as I took them and we got on the plane, "We need to think of a plan and fast," Leaf said quickly once the jet started to fly off.

We nodded, "But first we should explain what happened to Gardevoir, Lucario, and Blaziken," I said before calling them out.

They looked around and were confused, "Ruh?" Lucario asked. (What's going on?)

"May's been taken by Team Rocket and they know she's the Guardian of Arceus," I explained.

They all looked upset, "Blaziken blaze?" Blaziken asked me angrily. (Why didn't you do anything to save May?)

"Cut Drew some slack, we all tried to help, but May allowed herself to be taken to save everyone else," Dawn explained quickly.

Even though what Dawn said was true, I still felt terrible that I let her go. I then felt something on my shoulder, "_It's not your fault, the best we can do is save May_," Gardevoir said calmly.

I nodded and turned to face everyone else as Max's picture appeared on a monitor next to us, "_I'm still trying to find Team Rocket's communication lines and I called Lizzy to help me out_."

"_Still no luck in finding the entrance to their base, these guys are thorough_," Lizzy commented in frustration.

"Keep looking into it, we'll come up with a game plan," I said before the monitor went black.

For the next few hours, we came up with a game plan that would work despite our limited knowledge of where we were infiltrating.

"_You guys ready_?" Max called.

"Yup," Dawn chirped as we finished gearing ourselves up for the jump out.

I quickly recalled Gardevoir, Lucario, and Blaziken as the side door opened. We jumped out and guided ourselves to our destination.

"Alright let's see if we can spot anything inside," Dawn said as she activated her contact lenses.

We did the same and were surprised at how big the place was, "Max, you getting this?" I asked.

"_Yup, working on a blue print as we speak_," he said quickly.

Soon a 3D holographic image appeared from my poketch showing all what we saw from the contact lenses, "Geez this place is huge," Misty said surprised.

"No kidding," Ash agreed.

"Now it looks like the best way was to come up from underground here," Leaf said as she pointed out the spot.

We nodded in agreement as Ash called out Infernape to use Dig. After a couple of minutes, we made it to the wall.

"Alright, time to barge in," Dawn said with a smirk as she pulled out her laser pen to start making a hole in the wall.

"Any change in May's position?" I asked Max.

"_No, something happened to her transmitter, you'll have to be extra carefully in finding her_," Max said with caution.

"Right," I said as I saw that Dawn was finished with the hole.

We quickly stepped inside to find it completely dark, I called out Blaziken to have him use his wrists as a way to see. We then made our way down the hallway to where it looked like a huge arena.

Suddenly we were blasted with flood lights and I heard an evil laugh, "We've been expecting you," Domino said with a grin.

I looked around to see that we were surrounded by over a hundred agents that were armed and had called out their pokemon. We were then captured and shoved into a room where agents attached us to the wall with metal cuffs after taking our poketches, shoes, pokeballs, and other gadgets.

"We don't want you to escape and miss the show," Domino scolded as agents then put Blaziken in a bubble force field.

She then tossed up May's two other pokeballs and had them imprisoned in the force field as well.

"What show?" Dawn snapped.

Domino chuckled evilly, "You'll soon find out," she said as she pointed to the monitor and my stomach dropped, it was May dressed in a tank top and short shorts being strapped to the wall.

* * *

(May's POV)

Well, I must say that this brings back a déjà vu moment, "Ah, Miss Maple, welcome to Team Rocket headquarters," Giovanni said as he walked in with his Persian.

"I hardly consider this a welcome," I retorted only causing Giovanni to grin.

"Now, would you be a dear and sing for us?" Giovanni asked.

"Like hell I would," I snapped only for Giovanni to frown and snap his fingers.

Persian then leapt forward and used Fury Swipes on me causing a small trek of blood to flow on my leg, "Now Miss Maple I suggest you cooperate or you'll find yourself in a similar situation like your parents," Giovanni threaten causing me to freeze.

Giovanni then grinned, "Did you ever want to know what happened to your parents?"

I didn't answer because he continued on, "I thought of taking over Arceus for his power years ago and tried to take the key needed in order to call him, but your parents were fools and said that they would never do such a thing. They tried to escape only for your father to be shot first, your mother then grabbed a vase and threw it at me. She missed and then I shot her as well, it was a wonderful sight, both of them lying in their blood as they tried to reach for each other when taking their final breath. I then left and tried to burn your house down only to fail. Since I couldn't find the key, I was held back in my plans, but then you came along to start everything up again. You and your friends helped us with the map pieces and found us the gems. Now, you will be the final piece to make this all come together," he chuckled.

"YOU MONSTER!" I roared as I tried to give him a Thunderbolt only for nothing to happen.

Giovanni chuckled, "You're powerless, curtesy of the chips we implanted in your skin to prevent you from using any power at all."

Domino then walked in, "Ah Domino, I'll let you handle things from here, come Persian," Giovanni said as he left the room.

Domino smiled, "Now it's just us two and we're gonna have loads of fun," she said evilly. "Now tell me, where is the last map piece?"

I said nothing, "Fine, if that's the way you want to play," she said annoyed.

She called out an Electabuzz and had it use Thunder Punch, this repeated for a while til Domino declared that this wasn't being effective. She then decided to slash me all over and slash my hair incredibly short.

"You stupid bitch, tell me where that map piece is!" she roared.

I again said nothing as I heaved from the pain inflicted on me. She then smirked, "I think I have a much better idea, every time you don't speak, I'll carve an insult on you."

I again said nothing but felt tears appear in my eyes as she carved "bitch" into my arm. Soon she stopped asking me and just carved insults on me for fun. Once she carved in over a dozen insults, she had Electabuzz use Thunder Punch back to back.

I started to feel woozy and began to cough up blood, "Awe, is little miss princess feeling ill, let's see if I can help with that," she said evilly as she took a vile. "Time for the ultimate torture."

She then poured something into my eyes and I saw black, "How's it feel to lose your sight?" she asked evilly.

I smirked tiredly, "To me *heave heave* this is nothing *heave heave*."

Domino screeched, "That's it, you're get the full dosage of this!"

I then felt a bitter tasting liquid go down my throat and I began to panic as I felt funny, "How's it feel to lose the sense of touch, taste, and smell?"

I said nothing but was starting to freak out, "You know what, since I'm not getting anything out of you, maybe I'll have to do it on your friends," she said evilly.

I froze and began to shake in fear, "That's right princess, your friends came to try to rescue you, but what they didn't know is that they are doing me a favor. Who should I torture first, hmmmm…..maybe the green haired one?"

I tried to move to break myself free but I felt nothing making Domino giggle, "No I won't let you!" I shouted.

"Then tell me where the last map piece is and sing or I'll torture your boyfriend til he's dead," she threatened.

I felt terrible and overwhelmed with guilt and grief, "I'm sorry," I murmured to no one.

I then started to sing making Domino gasp in shock. When I was done, I felt awful, "Giovanni, I recorded the voice and I have the last map piece, apparently symbols on May's body created the final piece."

"_Excellent, give May the last dosage of the experimental serum then have her suffer Dream Eater while being wrapped up in the red chain_," I heard Giovanni say pleased.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, enjoy total darkness," Domino said darkly.

Suddenly I couldn't hear anything and I felt terror all over.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

We tried everything we could to break free, but these metal bands would not budge so we were forced to watch May being tortured. It tore my heart out and everyone was deeply upset. May's pokemon threw one attack after the other trying to force their way out and the girls started to cry silently mumbling "make it stop".

I watched as May finally gave in because of me and I could see the guilt she felt. We were all shocked to find that she was the last map piece as the symbols that covered her body flew to the wall and created the piece of the map where Arceus was. Domino then gave May a serum that took away her voice and hearing before wrapping her in the red chain. She then called out Gengar ordering it to use Dream Eater. She walked out as May looked to be in full out panic and screaming nothing. She then started to look like she was laughing like a maniac and I couldn't take it anymore.

I felt something pulse through me into my hands and soon found myself standing on the floor free.

"Whoa, you just used aura dude," Gary said surprised.

"Now to get everyone out of here," I said as I focused an aura sphere in my hands and shot it at the force field containing the pokemon.

Soon they helped free everyone else, "We have to find May," Dawn said quickly as we grabbed our pokeballs.

I turned to Lucario, "Can you find May?" I asked him.

He nodded and placed his palm on the floor as he flaps levitated, "Ruh." (This way.)

He then used Force Palm to knock down the door and ran down the hall, "Shouldn't there be grunts around?" Dawn asked as we continued to run.

"Ruh," Lucario answered. (The base is abandoned, only us and May are here.)

After turning down multiple corridors and running up a few flights of stairs before we made it to room May was held in. Lucario then busted the door down as Blaziken went to attack Gengar with Fire Spin causing it to be knocked out. Then with their combined pokemon attacks, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Blaziken were able to destroy the red chain causing May to fall to ground.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Leaf said worriedly as May looked terrified and tears began to fall.

"_She's stuck in a nightmare trance and it'll be impossible for her to wake up since she's lost her senses_," Gardevoir cried.

An idea struck me, hopefully this works, "Guys, look around the base and try to figure out where Team Rocket went, we need to stop them."

"What about May?" Misty asked.

"I'll wake her up, I'm the only one that can do it," I said hurriedly.

"Drew, we're not leaving," Ash said determined.

"Guys, we don't have a choice, now get going," I snapped.

They glared at me but soon ran out of the room to figure out what was going on, "Ruh?" Lucario asked as I called out Butterfree. (You have a plan?)

I nodded, "Butterfree use Sleep Powder."

* * *

(May's POV)

_Stop…..please….stop…._

I could only see darkness and visions of the world being destroyed by Giovanni as he controlled Arceus and his power. Drew and everyone were putting up a fight, but one by one their pokemon were knocked out. Then everyone looked like they were intense pain and I saw Giovanni order to use Judgment at Drew.

"_NO….PLEASE!_" I screamed.

Drew was then swallowed in a ball of fire causing Giovanni to laugh as he fell, "_Drew…._"

I felt more depressed than anything and it was unbearable, "_Please….someone….._"

"_May_," Drew called softly.

I looked everywhere rapidly, "_Drew, where are you_!"

I then saw a small ball of blue light come towards me; it then took shape, "_Drew…._"

He then floated towards me and hugged me tightly, "_You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you_."

I hugged him back believing every word he said, I kissed him and suddenly I felt light. I looked around and saw that the dark was dissipating to reveal the field of roses Drew and I had visited once before.

"Thank you," I murmured softly as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"For what?" Drew asked as he kissed my hairline.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my head to look at him, "You should know grasshead," I teased.

Drew smirked before kissing me again and laid his forehead on mine. I sighed, "I wish we could just stay here and forget about everything else."

"I know, but we have to go back," Drew said softly.

I sighed again and looked at my arms, no damage was done to them along with the rest of my body. I looked at Drew and saw that his eyes hardened in anger, "They'll pay for what they did to you."

"I know," I said softly. "Just try not to go overboard like I did."

"May…..they tortured you," he said angrily. "I was forced to watch Domino hurt you and it was killing me, watching you take every hit, shock, cut, and slash. For Mew's sake why didn't you just give in?"

"Because you know me better than that, I never would have caved in if I didn't know that they had you, but I had to. I didn't want you guys to go through what happened to me," I argued gently.

Drew said nothing as he hugged me tighter as if he was afraid I would disappear from him, "I won't die, I will have to endure more pain, but in the end, I will win and save the world."

I could then sense our auras start to slightly fade and I was a little terrified to go back into the dark, "Stay close to me, please," I begged softly as I looked at Drew for the last time.

"I'll never leave your side," he sincerely promised with a gentle smile before kissing me.

* * *

**_Michina Town Ruins, Sinnoh_**

(No One's POV)

Giovanni was looking at the sunrise as Domino walked up to him, "We've found the altar."

"Excellent," Giovanni said with an evil grin as they walked toward the center of the ruins.

The altar was about the size of a small table and stood three feet off the ground, pictographs of Arceus were carved around the sides and in the middle of the alter were six empty holes in the shape of the gems that made a circle.

"Bring up the gems," Domino ordered a grunt.

The grunt nodded and came to the altar, he then placed the gems in color order and with each gem placed, it glowed in color. Domino then came forward and placed the key in the middle. The key was then hit with small colored beams of light from the gems and was levitated. It then slowly transformed into a flute before being set back down on the altar.

Domino then walked forward to pick up the flute, "Play it now," Giovanni said with a nod.

Domino nodded and began to play. After a couple of seconds, ripples in the sky appeared, "Keep playing," Giovanni ordered.

Domino did so as Arceus appeared through the ripples, "_How dare you summon me_," Arceus thundered.

Giovanni grinned evilly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Arceus and on the contrary, I have every right to summon you."

"_You pathetic human_," Arceus roared as he prepared to attack.

"Now!" Giovanni shouted signaling grunts to shoot ropes of red chain around Arceus.

The chains then formed circles and attached to its skin making Arceus roar in pain.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

The gang and I were currently on the plane making our way to Sinnoh. With the help of Max, we were able to find out what Team Rocket was up to along with where they went. I was currently holding May who was trying her hardest not to freak out from the state she was in. We tried our best to heal her, but she still looked like she was used for knife throwing practice. It made me angry to see all those insults that Domino carved on her, not a single one of them were true.

Suddenly May sat up and gripped her head in pain, it looked like she was screaming her head off, but no sound came out.

"_May, what's wrong_?" I asked in concern as everyone gathered around us.

"_Arceus….he's been…..captured…the red….chain…_," she told me before gasping a breath. "_It….hurts_."

Tears started to form as the pain started to increase and I hugged her tightly, "Drew, what's wrong?" Leaf asked worriedly.

"Arceus has been captured by the red chain and May is feeling the effects," I quickly explained. "How far are we from Michina Town?"

"About ten minutes," Paul said before we got hit by a huge gust of wind. "Shit."

He then ran back to the controls with Dawn at his heels, "Crap, due to Arceus being captured, the weather patterns are starting to go crazy," Gary said from looking at the Doppler radar.

We were then hit by another huge gust of wind as lightning struck us. A loud alarm started to blare, "The plane has lost one of its engines, we need to evacuate," Dawn shouted as we were hit by another gust of wind making us lose our footing.

"How though, jumping out with parachutes is too dangerous and our pokemon can't fly with this rough weather," Misty pointed out.

"Gardevoir can teleport us," Gary suggested.

"_I already told you, I can't teleport you in the sacred area of Arceus_," she snapped.

"_Drew….what's going on_?" May asked with a twinge of pain.

"_The plane is going down due to rough weather and we can't figure out a safe way to escape_," I explained.

"_Use aura….and….Protect_," she tried to say.

I then felt her slip out, "_May….May_!"

I got no response meaning she blacked out, I held her tightly before looking at everyone else, "We're gonna have to have our pokemon fly through this, but we can create a shield using Protect and aura," I explained before facing Gardevoir. "Teleport back and grab Altaria and Dragonair, we'll need their help."

She nodded and left, a few seconds later she returned and gave me the pokeballs, "You guys ready?" I asked.

Dawn and Ash nodded as they held their pokeballs, I quickly grabbed Flygon's as Misty went to the door and opened it letting in a huge amount of air trying to suck us out.

We through our pokeballs out and our pokemon appeared, "Get ready to catch us," Dawn shouted.

They nodded and flew underneath, Dawn went first followed by Paul, Togekiss got them and Dawn immediately ordered Togekiss to use Safeguard.

"_Gardevoir, fly on Altaria and hold on to May_," I told her.

She nodded and jumped out to be caught on Altaria, she then used Psychic to have May sit in front of her before she then used Protect. Misty, Ash, and Pikachu then jumped out to be caught by Charizard. Leaf and Gary followed out to be caught by Dragonair who used Safeguard. I was the last to jump and landed on Flygon before I started to help the pokemon finish creating a shield with my aura.

"We need to get going, we won't be able to keep this up for long," I shouted as I watched the plane fly by and crash in the distance.

Everyone nodded and we soon flew to the source of commotion. About half way there, the rain along with the thunder and lightning stopped.

"Wonder why the weather calmed down?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know, but it can't be good," Leaf shouted above the wind.

"We're getting close to the town, we need to start flying lower," I shouted.

We then lowered our altitude and landed on the outskirts of town, "Thanks Flygon," I called as I returned him.

We returned our pokemon and I took May from Gardevoir, "_Drew….where are we now_?" she asked weakly. "_I feel Arceus nearby_."

"_That's about right, we are outside Michina Town_," I said quickly.

"_Okay_," she said as I felt her body tighten in pain.

"Team Rocket is at the ruins outside the city," Leaf said as she kept pushing buttons on her poketch.

"Um…...guys, how are we supposed to stop them, we have no plan," Misty pointed out.

"We'll do what we did last time, we'll have our pokemon help destroy the red chain," Ash explained.

"But how do we get that close, there are grunts everywhere and Giovanni is probably controlling Arceus plus we don't have any legendary pokemon to protect us this time," Leaf argued.

"I think we can lend you a hand," a voice said behind us.

We gasped and turned around, "Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Max contacted us personally explaining the situation, so we called up our gym leaders and Elite Four to help," she said as she gestured to everyone behind her.

We looked in shock, sure enough, all the Elite Four members and gym leaders were here, "Oh my Mew, what happened to May?" Maylene asked in concern.

"Team Rocket decided to play around with her like a rag doll," I spat in anger.

"We'll get back at them for doing that. Right now, we need to free Arceus from Giovanni's control," Wallace said determined.

"We'll split into regions and surround them," Lance ordered with the other champions nodding in agreement.

"Keep an eye on her Drew," Dawn said.

I nodded as we split up to follow our region though Gary and Leaf went with the Johto Team. Soon we were in place surrounding Team Rocket with Sinnoh to the East, Johto to the South, Kanto to the North, and Hoenn to the West.

I walked to the back with Gardevoir following me, "_May, you'll be by Gardevoir for a while_."

"_Why….what's going on_?" she asked weakly.

"_We'll be fighting soon, all the champions, Elite Four, and gym leaders are here to fight_," I explained.

"_Drew, please don't go_," she said terrified. "_Please_!"

"_May, I have too, don't worry I'll be back_," I said with a smirk before kissing her.

I then gave her to Gardevoir and quickly went up toward the front so I could stand next to Wallace.

* * *

(May's POV)

"_No, no, Drew don't do it_!" I screamed but received no response causing me feel sad.

"_There's no way to stop him_," Gardevoir said gently. "_In a way, he is fighting for your honor that Team Rocket took from you_."

"_But he'll die_," I cried.

Another shock wave of pain ran through me causing me to scream, I felt incredibly weak like when I was in the hospital almost two months ago.

"_Don't you dare leave me_," Gardevoir said angrily. "_You have to keep fighting_."

"_I….I… don't know if I can, I'm so tired_," I sobbed as I felt drained.

"_Keep fighting_!" Gardevoir yelled at me but her voice grew faint.

I then heard nothing, "_May_," I voice strained to say.

"_Arceus_," I murmured.

"_It is becoming hard to fight against this and I know you can feel it too, you need to save me_," Arceus said tiredly.

"_But how, I'm literally just floating in darkness and I don't have the strength anymore_," I cried.

"_Yes, you do, you've always had the strength to fight, you've never given up. Fight for friends, for your pokemon, for everyone, and for what you believe in_," he strained to say.

"_You can do it sweetheart_," a soft voice said causing me to turn around.

"_Mom_," I whispered.

"_You've fought so hard and have done so well, we're proud of you_," dad said with pride in his voice. "_We've watched you ever since we died, your battles, your joys, and your sorrows. We've seen you never giving up, so don't just yet. Your friends are fighting for you because they care, Drew is fighting for you because he loves you. By the way, if he hurts you, I will haunt him_."

"_Norman dear, you're off point_," mom said gently.

Dad cleared his throat, "_The point is that you can't let the effort of your friends go to waste, fight and win_."

"_We love you sweetheart and we're always with you_," mom said before they disappeared.

Visions then appeared, "_This is what is happening now_," Arceus said weakly.

I saw everyone fighting Team Rocket grunts and that Giovanni was ordering Arceus to attack everyone with different forms of Judgment. Everyone tried using Protect but it didn't hold up very long, soon people began to fall.

"_No_," I cried softly.

"_You must stop him, every time I use a move, he steals my life force and power. I won't last much longer_," Arceus said weakly.

With all the words of strength that everyone was telling me, I slowed started to gain a little bit of strength, "_I have a plan_," I said with determination after a few moments of thought.

I could tell that Arceus approved, "_Good luck_."

I felt myself come back, "_What's happening Gardevoir_?" I asked weakly.

"_I moved us to the caves where it is safer though most of everyone has fallen, but your friends are still continuing to fight_," Gardevoir said sadly.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I was tired, beaten, and probably suffering a few cracked ribs along with a broken arm, "Flygon use Sand Storm!"

He did as I asked though it wasn't as strong as it was, the Sand Storm didn't stop the Flamethrower and it pushed Flygon into the cliff face.

"Flygon!" I cried as he fell to the ground unconscious.

I quickly returned him and looked around. Everyone was knocked out but the gang and I. We were then hit with Earthquake causing us to fall to the ground.

I tried to stand up but felt too weak, I heard Giovanni laugh, "You thought you could stop me, but look at you now, soon you'll join your friend in death."

I said nothing but punched the ground in anger as I felt Roserade nudging me to stand up, "Now where is your girlfriend, I know you brought her here," Giovanni taunted.

Suddenly Giovanni was hit with a Psybeam causing him to jump to the side, "Who did that?" he roared.

The dust cleared and my eyes widened, May and Gardevoir were standing at the entrance of a cave a few feet away, but that's impossible, how is May standing.

"May, run!" I cried to her, but she stood her ground.

"Get her and them," Giovanni ordered as he pointed to her and us.

We were then roughly pulled up and had our hands placed behind our backs while Gardevoir was zapped with a Thunderbolt to knock her out before she could counter. They then grabbed May and dragged her towards the edge of the cliff.

"May, what are you doing, run!" Dawn screamed as tears fell down her face.

May did nothing but stood there with no expression at all as the grunts walked away, "Now to finish you," Giovanni said with a smirk. "Arceus, use Judgment."

Arceus then raised its head gathering energy, I tried to break free, but it was useless and my arm screamed in pain. I couldn't do anything as I cried watching Arceus aim and May fire a huge beam of light that shot May into the sky.

"MAY!" we all shouted as the girls started to sob.

"You bastard!" I shouted.

Suddenly Arceus fell and closed its eyes while Giovanni chuckled madly as it looked like he was wearing Arceus' plates, "Yes….YES! Now I have complete power!"

Suddenly everyone saw a flash of light, it then disappeared and I saw May surrounded by gold light rise from the edge of the cliff to stand on it with a smirk on her face, "You….just made…a big….mistake."

* * *

***Ari comes back into room looking accomplished and Ash follows with the ice cream bucket on his head***

**May: Wow, you really got back at him.**

**Ari: I thought since I can't eat it and he should not continue to eat it, the bucket would suffice as a nice helmet.**

***everyone sweat drops***

**Dawn: You need a life.**

**Ari: I do have a life, an interesting one to say the least.**

**Everyone: Ssssure *Ash's response is muffled by ice cream bucket***

**Ari: Whatevs, anyways, hope this chapter was good enough for ya. Also, there are only two more chapters left before this story is finished *sniffs* I can't believe *sniff* this story *sniff* is almost over.**

**Drew: Put a sock in it.**

**May: Drew, don't be rude.**

**Ari: Please review while I go stuff this sock *holds up sock* in Drew's mouth.**

***Drew runs out with Ari chasing after him***


	50. Mission: Save the World

**Ari: *breaths heavily* FINALLY!**

**May: Finally what?  
**

**Ari: I finally finished the chapter, it took me forever.**

**Drew: You could have finished it sooner.**

**Ari: Well, I had finals and laziness to do and conquer.**

**Misty: You also got distracted by drawing me as a water bender.**

**Ari: That too, anyways, to cut to the chase, here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Dawn: schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

* * *

**_May 28th (Michina Town Ruins, Sinnoh)_**

(Drew's POV)

I couldn't believe, how did May survive that attack, it was humanly impossible.

Giovanni looked stunned then angry, he fired a beam of light at her but she raised her hand and blocked it not suffering any damage at all.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF ARCEUS" she shouted.

She glowed in white light and it soon disappeared to show an angel, literally, she looked like an angel except she was missing wings. she showed no cuts, bruises, or anything, she was completely healed. Her clothes were replaced with a strapless white dress that went knee length but had slits on the sides, flowy arm sleeves, and a choker with a ying yang charm though it looked different than it should. Her hair was flowing free with silver and gold streaks and her face showed traces of silver and gold eye shadow.

What I loved most was that her eyes were still the same sapphire gems that I fell in love with, they gleamed brightly with a fiery passion that only May could possess.

* * *

(May's POV)

At this point in time, I've never felt more alive. I felt so much power that it was bursting at the seams.

"But this is impossible, the chips I implanted should have made you powerless," Giovanni stuttered angrily.

"There is only one thing that needs to get through your head," I said before smirking. "I DEFY THE ODDS!"

I then summoned a lightning bolt to strike Giovanni though he dodged and shot a Solar Beam at me. I placed my arms in front of me as I created a shield with my aura. Giovanni looked annoyed and shot Water Gun at me only to loop it around me and strike back at him with a greater force. He got pushed back into the cliff face and a plate disappeared. It then reappeared on my wrist as a charm on a charm bracelet and I felt a huge boost in power.

Giovanni then laughed, "What's so funny jerk?" I snapped.

"You are now powerless, you are bursting at the seams with power. If you have the plates of Arceus on you for the elements you control, the huge amount of power will destroy you if you try to use even the slightest amount," Giovanni said with a grin.

I ignored him and tried to shoot a Water Gun at him, but I suddenly felt a huge blockage from overflow in power and cried in pain as I knelt to the ground.

"May!" everyone cried.

I breathed in heavily as I wanted to punch him to shut him up but he had a point, holding onto the plates that I already had powers for would double my power and if I used any…..well….ya know.

"As much as I would like to continue fighting you, I have a world to conquer," Giovanni said with a smirk before turning to his agents. "Finish her off," he ordered as he suddenly disappeared.

"Ugh, great," I muttered in frustrations as I stood and turned to look around to see Team Rocket grunts had surrounded me poised with weapons.

They fired their weapons and I created an aura shield before swiping my arms in an arc around me to send a wave of aura to knock them down, "Anyone else want a piece of me?" I asked as I took a stance to attack.

They stood up and raised their weapons causing me to sigh, "Guess we're doing this the hard way."

I whistled loudly and a few seconds later, swarms of wild pokemon came to attack the grunts. While they were distracted, I ran to where the gang was being guarded by swarms of agents. I started to attack them by throwing aura shaped knives making them pinned to the cliff side behind them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked and saw that they looked terrible. "Never mind."

Drew then ran to hug me tightly and I returned it, "You're alive," he murmured.

"Of course I am grasshead, I don't go down easily," I teased gently as I hugged him back.

"I guess what Giovanni said was true, how are you going to fight him now?" Dawn asked as she walked over to me with a limp.

I sighed, "I'm not sure."

"We'll help ya and kick his ass," Ash said enthusiastically.

I laughed halfheartedly, "You guys are in no condition to help me, but I appreciate the thought."

"May, Ash wasn't joking, we're ready to help you," Misty said seriously.

"I know and I would like your help, but you guys look like your half dead," I argued.

"Speaking of dead, why aren't you?" Paul asked.

"Paul!" everyone shouted while Dawn hit him on the upside of the head.

I laughed, "It's okay guys, cut Paul some slack. I figured since Giovanni stole most of Arceus' power by using Judgment so many times, if he did one final attack it would be normal. I talked to Arceus in advance to let that shot have a huge dosage of healing that would kill the chips implanted in me allowing me to gain my full access of power. What I didn't count on was having an overdose of power by taking the plates back."

Leaf looked confused, "I don't get it, you had the fire plate in your hands before and you had no trouble with your powers, why are you having trouble now?"

"Because I wasn't powered up fully when I had the plate in my hand, I only had the power of earth at the time. Now I have the power of all the elements I learned, I have more power this time," I explained.

"Well that's a pain, how are you going to stop him if you're stuck at your limit, too bad you can't have someone else hold the plate," Dawn said with a sigh.

A light bulb appeared causing me to grin, "Dawn you're a genius!" I shouted as I gave her a hug.

She along with everyone else stared at me like I was crazy, "How am I a genius?" Dawn asked confused.

I smirked as I took a step back from everyone and created a small ball of aura in one hand while holding the plate in the other. I then merged the two and I felt part of my life force taken away making me fall to my knees in surprise.

I looked at the end result to see the plate was still small in a small glow of aura creating a pendant on a string, "Misty catch!" I yelled as I tossed it to her.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

I caught what May threw at me and I saw that it was a pendant necklace of the water plate. I put it around my neck and I was engulfed in a blue light. I felt my injuries heal and my clothes changed as the light faded away.

I looked at myself in surprise, "May, what just happened?!"

"You now have the power to control water as long as you are wearing your pendant," she explained.

I looked at the pendant and then back at her, "Why did you fall when you made it?" I asked suspiciously.

May sighed, "Since you guys don't have protection from the huge dose of power the plates possess, I took a part of my life force to create a small force field to regulate the power so you can you use it," she explained.

We looked shocked at what May did, "May, you can't do that, you'll kill yourself in the process," Drew protested.

"I will be fine, I can do it enough times for the plates that I can't hold. Also a word of caution, every time this happens, I will be powerless for a few minutes, so you guys are gonna have to cover for me," she warned.

I then hugged me, "You bet we will," I said with a smile as she hugged me back.

"All right, time to save the world," Dawn said excitedly as she pumped a fist in the air.

May laughed before she turned to see Gardevoir walking toward her. After giving Gardevoir orders, Gardevoir nodded and walked away to talk to the wild pokemon. She then turned back to us before closing her eyes and focused. She then twitched out of the vision causing us to look at her concerned, "May you okay?" Drew asked.

She nodded, "Giovanni is in Petalburg City and I'm concerned about Max," she said worriedly.

"How are we going to get there?" Leaf asked.

"A huge leap in teleporting," she said before focusing again.

Before I knew it, we were in Petalburg City with Giovanni wreaking havoc by setting buildings on fire and ripping up streets.

"Great, why does my hometown have to be destroyed?" she whined.

"Don't worry May, we'll stop him," I reassured her as I took a stance.

She nodded and did the same, we then blasted Giovanni with a double Water Gun causing him to look at us in surprise. "How did you know I was here and how do you both have power?!"

"There is always a loop hole," May said with a smirk before we charged in with different attacks with water.

As a shock, I actually got the hang of it and I can't lie, this is incredible. May leaped into the air and swiped him high while I pounded him with a wave from the side. She nodded to me and we both did a double Hydro Pump causing another plate to appear as a charm on May's wrist. Giovanni roared in anger and sent a Hyper Beam at us. We tried to dodge it in time, but both of us were hit and slammed into the side of a nearby building while Giovanni escaped again.

"You girls okay?" Ash asked in concern as he came up to me.

"We're fine, but I'm not gonna lie, that hurt," I groaned as I stood up to lean on Ash.

Drew helped May up when we heard a faint voice shout her name.

May turned around to see Max running towards her and attacked her with a hug, "You're okay," he murmured into her softly.

"Of course I'm okay, I don't go down easily," she teased.

"So what's going on?" Max asked.

"Giovanni has Arceus' power by having control of the plates which we are trying to get back and everyone has to hold a plate for powers that I have otherwise I will explode from too much of the same power," she said trying to sum it up.

Max blinked twice, "I think I get it, so that's why Misty looked different."

I nodded, "I have control of the water plate."

Max then looked at May's wrist, "What plate is that?"

"The bug plate. If you don't mind, you're going to have to tag along and help out. We also need to find out where Giovanni went next," she said.

"Give me a sec," Max said as he whipped out a small pda and starting tapping it with a stylus. "Looks like he's starting to cause chaos in Slateport City."

"Great, he's going after the bigger cities in the regions," she muttered as Max called out Kirlia to use Teleport.

Soon we found ourselves again in the midst of Giovanni destroying buildings and causing damage, "We have to go through this fifteen more times after this," I complained with a mutter.

"Let's hope we can steal more than one plate this time," May called.

I nodded and we ran into action, I controlled water from a nearby fountain while May started attacking with Frenzy Plant.

"Ah so you're back again," Giovanni called.

"And we're here to take back what you stole," I shouted as I hit him hard.

May then controlled a few small boulders to toss at him, but he retaliated by dodging them and shot lightning at me. I panicked for a second, but May quickly got in front of me and redirected it back at him with twice the power while I added Water Pulse. He cried out from the shock and I saw that two more plates appeared on May's wrist.

May shot me a look and I nodded in understanding, "Alright you creep, let's see how you like a Misty hurricane," I shouted as I started creating a water funnel.

After I felt there was enough power, I threw it at him Giovanni to stop it by destroying it with Fire Spin. He then shocked me with Thunder causing me to cry in pain as May threw a pendant to Dawn.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I caught the pendant May threw at me and put it on, I was engulfed in a light blue light and I felt my injuries heal. Like Misty, as the light faded, my clothes appeared to be different as well. I wore a skating dress in multiple shades of blue and white skating boots.

"Looks like I'm up," I said with a determined grin.

I quickly created skates on the bottom of my boots and then used Ice Beam on the ground to create a path for me to skate on. As I skated down the path, I created snowflake ninja stars to toss at Giovanni before I switched directions and used Blizzard. He looked furious and then suddenly disappeared.

I then skated over to May, "You alright?"

She nodded, "I just need to regain my energy," she said tiredly as I saw everyone else race towards me while Ash ran to Misty. "You okay?" May asked her.

"I'll be okay. Besides, we need to keep attacking Giovanni; we have only gotten a few of the plates," she said quickly.

May nodded and stood up as Max started taping on his pda again, "Looks like he's in Lilycove City."

We nodded as Max called out Kirlia to use Teleport.

We then appeared on the outskirts of Lilycove and we could see smoke coming from the city, "Great," I muttered.

We ran toward the city to see Giovanni wreaking havoc on the town as he was destroying buildings with Hyper Beam.

"You guys stay a safe distance away," May ordered the guys and Leaf before turning to Misty and me. "Let's go."

Misty and I nodded and ran with her toward the center of the commotion where Giovanni was and I shot Ice Shard at him to get his attention.

Giovanni laughed as he used Flamethrower to melt it, "I don't think you can do much to me. I'm sure you've noticed that every plate you steal allows me more power as a self-defense mechanism."

"We've noticed, but we'll still kick your ass," I retorted as I stealthily formed more snowflake ninja stars before throwing them.

Giovanni retorted by created a rock wall to protect him before punching it at us, "You'll have to do better than that," May shouted as she broke it apart while Misty ran to him with a huge wave of water.

I then skated my way around dodging attacks as I threw Ice Shard, Ice Beam, and Blizzard in his direction while Misty hit him with Hydro Pump and Water Pulse.

May threw in every type attack in between before she noticed that Giovanni had reached a low point, "Now!" she shouted at us.

I stopped skating and sent a huge Ice Beam while Misty sent three Water Pulses back to back while May added three Zap Cannons.

A huge collision occurred and Giovanni roared in pain, "Girls," May called signaling us that we had to cover for her.

We nodded in understanding and started to keep Giovanni busy by throwing back to back attacks. May called out to Ash to catch as I froze the water Misty covered Giovanni with. We thought we had him frozen in place but he broke free and he used Psychic to throw me against the side of the building.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

"Dawn!" I saw her collapse onto the ground causing Ash to run up next to me giving me an idea, "Ash!"

I started to use Hydro Pump and he nodded catching on to my idea. He quickly added Thunder causing my Water Gun to give Giovanni a bigger shock. He cried out in pain and disappeared to most likely attack his next target.

"Nice work you three," May commented weakly as she stood up with Max's help.

"Paul, I'm fine," Dawn assured as he helped her up.

"I've found out where Giovanni is," Max called before we were teleported to our next destination. "Olivine City."

I looked around, "Look out!" May shouted.

She tried to raise an aura shield in time but a boulder smacked her into a nearby building.

"May!" we cried.

Giovanni laughed as he used Flamethrower only for Dawn and I to create a huge frozen shield to protect everyone. "I knew you insolent children would follow me here."

He then summoned Stone Edge to break through the shield we created knocking us back, "He's becoming a bigger pain the ass," I muttered.

"We still have to take him down, we got to hit him big time if we're gonna take two more plates," Dawn said determined.

Ash and I nodded as May stood up weakly, "Can you guys cover me a second?" she asked.

We nodded and grinned, "Just make sure you come before the fun is over," Ash said with a goofy grin.

May shook her head while chuckling as we charged after Giovanni, I summoned water from a fountain nearby and started to swing it at him while Dawn kept circling around throwing ice and Ash threw in shocks in between. After a few minutes, May came back throwing air slashes as we continued to bombard Giovanni with attacks.

We stopped after we saw Giovanni fall to his knees, "Not again," he spat weakly as three plates appeared this time on May's wrist.

Without needing to be told by May, the three of us prepared a strong defense knowing Giovanni would lash out in anger as May created another pendant. She then called out to Paul for him to catch, he caught it and went through a similar transformation as the rest of us. He then stood next to Dawn to add rock walls to our defense. Giovanni then lashed out with Frenzy Plant, Gust, Flamethrower, and Focus Blast knocking all of us back while Giovanni disappeared from our sight. May fell to the ground from the blast while the rest of us were able to still stand on our feet.

"He's getting stronger now that he's lost half of the plates," Leaf commented.

"No kidding, that guy packs a wallop," Ash groaned as he shook his head to reorient himself.

"May, you're not looking good, you're getting paler," Dawn said worriedly.

She breathed in air heavily, "I think it's because I've been fighting a lot with only have my life force," she said tiredly as she stood up. "We should get moving."

We stood in front of her, "We're not leaving until you recover some more, you only have a little over half your life force left," Drew said firmly.

I could tell she wanted to keep going, but she sighed and collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Drew then sat down next to her and placed her head on his shoulder so she could rest on him.

"We should try to come up with a game plan as to how to finish off Giovanni," I suggested.

"Isn't the plan to keep doing what we're doing?" Ash asked confused.

Paul shook his head, "May won't have any strength left to finish the job if she has to keep fighting. I think it's our part to battle him so that when he's weak, May can help with the final attack so the plates can go to her."

"That's a good idea," Dawn chirped. "We should figure out if we can do any combinations that will have any effect along with good defensive techniques."

Ash and I nodded in agreement; soon the four were discussing strategies while Leaf and Gary were talking to Max as to where Giovanni went next and Drew and May were having a private conversation of their own.

After letting May rest for a few minutes, we teleported to Golden Rod City, "Max, Kirlia can't teleport us anymore so why don't you let it rest," May said as we noticed that the poor pokemon was exhausted.

He nodded and did so while we went to start attacking Giovanni. The planning of combination attacks did help, but it was hard fight to put up with since Giovanni seemed to be stronger every time we faced him. After ten minutes of Giovanni getting hammered, Dawn yelled at May that it was now time to strike. She ran forward dodging debris and attacked with Fire Spin while the rest of us hammered Giovanni hard making him collapse again.

May again got two more plates and wasted no time creating the next pendant while we created another shield of defense. May called to Gary to catch and after he transformed, he helped us strength the shield with an air barrier. I looked at May to see that she looked concerned, she than ran out around the shield toward Giovanni. She grabbed him from behind and she launched the both of them into the air from a rock that she summoned. She threw him above her as a huge Hyper Beam exploded from all direction.

"May!" we shouted as we watched her fall back to the ground.

Gary quickly created an air cushion for May to fall on to soften the landing before we surrounded her.

"Quick Misty, try to heal her," Dawn shouted.

I looked flustered, "I don't even know if I can," I said nervously.

Ash took my hand and squeezed it, "Just try Mist, for May's sake," he said gently.

I nodded and raised some water above her and started to move my arms in a swaying motion. The water started to glow and I saw May's face relax.

She smiled at me as I was shocked as to what I just did, "For a person with a hard exterior, you have the kindness to heal those you care for," she said softly as she sat up.

I felt tears starting to appear and I hugged her tightly, "Please don't do that again, I don't want to lose my best friend," I whispered.

"May, why did you run out like that, you could have died from that," Dawn said harshly.

May sighed, "Because I saw that he was a bomb ready to explode and your defense would not have held up against that so I had to get him as far away as I could."

"But that was too risky," Drew argued.

"I know it was, but I didn't have much of a choice," she retorted before calming down. "I think the best form of defense from now on is that Paul creates a hole in the ground for us to hide in. Creating shields won't work anymore."

We nodded in agreement, "We need to get moving, we don't have much time," she said as she stood up.

"But how are we going to get there, Kirlia is too tired and we don't have any other pokemon to teleport us," Leaf argued.

"Hmm…Max, where is Giovanni now?" May asked.

"Viridian City, why?" he asked suspiciously.

Before anyone could retort, she quickly teleported us there and collapsed from the huge amount of energy, "May, why in Mew's sake did you do that?" Drew asked angrily.

She ignored him and turned to us, "Get going you guys, you need to weaken Giovanni down again."

We glared at her, but did as she said.

* * *

(May's POV)

"May, stop doing that!" Drew shouted at me again.

I looked at Drew to see that his face showed anger but his eyes screamed fear, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Drew then hugged me tightly as if I would disappear on the spot, I allowed him to hold me as the battle raged on knowing the Drew feared to lose me more than anything.

"May!" Dawn shouted.

"Drew," I said softly.

He sighed but let me go, I pecked his cheek before racing off to join everyone else. I unleashed a Solar Beam as everyone else attacked and Giovanni roared at the collision, "Keep it up, we almost have him," Misty strained to say.

I put in more power and then Giovanni fell to his knees, I felt two plates appear and wasted no time creating a pendant with the Psychic one. Paul was busy with digging as I threw the pendant to Leaf. After she put it on and transformed, she ran to Paul and used Psychic to help him dig more earth out. Just as Giovanni roared in using Draco Meteor, we climbed into the hold and Paul covered the top.

The ground shook as meteors came crashing down and I felt Giovanni's presence disappear, "How many plates do we still have to get?" Ash asked.

"Three, fire, grass, and dragon," I said.

Paul uncovered the top and we crawled out, we gasped at the destruction that Giovanni did, "Oh my Mew," Dawn cried.

I made a fist seeing what Giovanni did, it fit the vision that I saw earlier and it didn't make me feel any better.

"We should keep fighting," Leaf said breaking the silence. "Do you think you have enough energy to do the final blow if we leave now?"

I nodded, "It'll take longer for Giovanni to reach that point, he's a lot more powerful than he was earlier and it doesn't help that he is in a rage."

Leaf nodded, "Giovanni is now in Saffron City," Max said.

Leaf then bowed her head and placed her hands together in concentration, soon we found ourselves teleported there in one piece, "Not bad Leafy," Gary said with a smirk.

Leaf smiled weakly, "I wouldn't be able to fight for a minute or two since I just used Teleport," she explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding before racing off once more to fight Giovanni, "May, how is Arceus doing?" Leaf asked.

I sat down and started to focus on my connection with him, with every second, I felt more pain. He was still alive but barely, the red chain was hurting him badly and he was slowly dying from not having his plates.

I opened my eyes and looked at the fight, "Not good, to put it in blunt terms, he's slowly dying from not having his plates and being trapped in the red chain."

"Is that why you look sickly?" Max asked.

"I don't know, I feel like it plays a small part, but it's from having little of my life force," I answered slowly.

"Then stop giving away your life force," Max retorted.

I sighed, "It's not that simple, I need to face Giovanni when the last plate is taken. That is when he will have the most power and even all of you put together would be able to stop him. So in order to do that, you guys need to hold onto the plates for me and for that, you need my life force to protect yourselves from burning up from the overload of power."

Max still didn't look happy, "Don't worry; it'll all work out in the end."

But I can't guarantee you'll like the way of how it happens. I watched the fight as Gary hit Giovanni with Air Cutter with a follow up with Paul using Stone Edge. Giovanni dodged both and threw a Flamethrower at them but Misty and Dawn quickly created a shield in defense. As the shield got Giovanni's attention, Leaf and Ash attacked from behind using Psywave and Zap Cannon.

This caused Giovanni to fall to his knees signaling that it was my turn to join in. I quickly called for a Frenzy Plant to hold Giovanni in place as everyone hit him with their attacks. He roared in anger as a plate was taken away. I quickly created the pendant and threw at Drew who caught it. He and Max then ran to join the rest of us as Paul and Leaf were trying to create another hole. We hopped in and I sealed the top just as Giovanni unleashed a powerful attack. We could feel the tremors underground and I looked down with a sigh knowing that this attack did a lot of damage.

"He's gone," I said as I felt his presence disappear.

Paul then reopened the hole and we gasped at the damage done, "This is madness," Leaf gasped.

I gripped my fist in anger and took a step to start putting out the fires by Gary stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder, "We've got this," he said with a small smirk before turning to Misty. "Let's go Red."

Misty rolled her eyes at the name but followed him as they ran more into the city. A few minutes later, rain clouds appeared and started a heavy downpour. Drew created an aura shield to help us from getting soaked as Misty and Gary trudged back.

"You guys okay?" Leaf asked as she ran to help support Gary.

"We're fine, but we need to recharge," Misty said as Ash helped her stand.

"Where's Giovanni?" I asked Max.

Max started tapping his small tablet, "He's in Sinnoh now, Jubilife City."

I breathed in deeply, "Alright, what's the status of all the cities that have been hit from Giovanni's destruction?"

Max tapped some more, "The cities are damaged and Officer Jennys have started to take control of calming everyone down. Also, no deaths have been reported, just a few injuries."

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief before turning to Misty and Gary. "You two ready to keep fighting."

Misty grinned, "You bet," she said determined.

I then turned to Leaf as she started to focus, we then appeared in Jubilife City with her ready to pass out, "Leaf!" Gary cried as he caught her.

"I'm fine," she said tiredly as he lowered her to the ground. "It was jump a bit of a longer jump is all."

"Stay here and rest," I ordered her gently before looking at the others. "The rest of you should get going."

They nodded and raced away as I turned my attention back to her and saw a blank expression on her face, "Leaf?"

She then snapped out of it and looked scared, "May, is it possible to see visions."

I nodded, "It can happen, why, did you just have one?"

She nodded shakily, "May, the final fight, I saw glimpses of it, you won," she said quickly with shaky breathes.

I nodded again as she continued, "But then I saw you lying in blood not moving," she said as tears began to appear.

I was a little shaken by what she said, but pushed it aside as I hugged Leaf in comfort as she cried, "May you can't die," she whispered so Max didn't hear.

I didn't say anything so I wouldn't upset her further, so I continued to hold her as she cried, "May, what's wrong with Leaf?" Max asked.

"She saw an upsetting vision," I said before turning back to Leaf. "Let's keep the vision between us, no use in upsetting everyone else."

She sat up and nodded before wiping her tears away, "I better get fighting," she said determined with a straight face.

She then ran to the fight to use Psychic to help Drew from crashing to the ground, "May, what was Leaf's vision?" Max asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said quickly.

"But May, she was crying, how bad was it, was it about you?" he asked worriedly.

"Max, it was nothing, Leaf was just startled by having a vision. Now don't worry about it," I said trying to end the subject.

Before Max could retort, I saw that Giovanni again had fallen to his knees signaling it was time to steal another plate. I ran toward everyone while summoning Hyper Beam and let it go as I reached everyone. After everyone steadily attacked for thirty seconds, another plate appeared and Giovanni let loose a Dragon Pulse before everyone could take cover. Everyone was thrown back hitting the ground hard as Giovanni disappeared.

"Ugh, that hurt," Dawn groaned as she sat up.

"No kidding, how did Giovanni summon an attack so fast?" Ash grunted.

"The defense power increased since Giovanni now only has one plate," I explained as I began to create the last pendant.

I groaned as I fell from only having a sliver of my life left, "May!" everyone cried as they gathered around me.

"I'm fine you guys," I said tiredly as Drew helped me sit up.

"May, you look terrible," Dawn murmured softly as I saw tears began to appear.

I chuckled, "No doubt I look dead."

"May that's not funny," Max said upset.

I smiled softly, "Sorry, I have a really bad sense of humor in bad situations, here," I said as I placed the pendant in his hand.

He slipped it on and transformed just like everyone else did, "So the dragon plate is the last one Giovanni is holding onto?" Max asked to clarify.

I nodded, "We better get going."

"May, you aren't fighting, you're in no condition to do so," Drew said sternly.

I sighed, "Drew….."

"No, you're not fighting, you don't even look like you have the strength to stand," Drew argued. "We'll take care of the fight."

I wanted to argue back but how could I, I felt weak as it was and there was no way I could handle the power of any attack.

"Alright fine," I agreed in annoyance.

"Where is Giovanni now?" Leaf asked.

Max again starting tapping on his tablet, "Hearthome City."

Leaf nodded and teleported us there, "Leafy, you stay here and guard May, the rest of us will fight Giovanni," Gary said.

Leaf nodded, "Be careful."

He nodded back with a small smirk before running to meet up with the others.

Leaf sat down next to me and we everyone start attacking using Stone Edge, Ice Shard, Frenzy Plant, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, Zap Cannon, and Air Slash causing Giovanni to roar from the hits. He retaliated by using Draco Meteor causing flaming rocks to head towards everyone. Drew tried to create an aura shield but halfway through it gave way causing everyone to be hit by the meteors.

Everyone stood up and volleyed for a second attack by hitting and dodging as the person attacked from behind. After a while, everyone was breathing hard not being able to Giovanni fall to his knees.

"They've been fighting for a while, but they can't shake him," Leaf said worriedly.

I stood up, "May, don't you dare," she threatened.

"Leaf, we have no other choice," I argued.

"Yes we do, I'll go fight, you stay here," she argued back.

I was about to retort but she glared daggers at me, "Fine," I said annoyed as I sat back down.

She looked at me one more time before running off to help the others. She used Psywave to help cover for Gary as he landed a hit. Everyone looked surprised to see her and also looked relieved that I didn't come forward to fight.

"_May…..there's not….much time…..,_" Arceus strains to tell me.

"_I know, I can feel you slowly slipping away_," I said tiredly. "_We almost have all the plates to save you_."

"_You may think that, but understand that you are still far from saving me, you must hurry_," he said faintly before he completely disappeared.

I shook my head from the conversation and turned to look at the battle. Even with Leaf helping, they weren't making much of a dent in fazing him.

I shakily stood up, "Time to end this," I mutter as I start running towards the fighting as Paul and Dawn are knocked to the side.

"Ah, look who's decided to come and play," Giovanni taunted as he tried to attack me with Dragon Claw.

"May, what are you doing, get away," Dawn plead.

I ignored her and dodged the Dragon Claw as I hit him with a Thunder Punch to the jaw causing him to scream in pain.

"Why you little…..," he spat.

I didn't let him finish as I hit him with Vine Whip before shooting an Aurora Beam at him.

He flew back and skidded a couple feet as I leaned forward to rest on my knees, "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

I shot multiple Aura Spheres at him causing him to collapse on his knees, "NOW!" I shouted as I fell to the ground.

Everyone got up and started hitting him with attacks nonstop. After a minute; I felt the last plate appear and I heard an evil chuckle. I turned to look at Giovanni to see him standing with an evil look of insanity on his face. Suddenly we all found ourselves back at the Michina Town ruins with all the grunts rounded up and the gym leaders, Elite Four, and Champions healing themselves and their pokemon.

"You may have taken the elemental plates, but there is one you have forgotten, the one that holds Arceus' entire life together," Giovanni jeered with a smirk.

My eyes widened and I mentally face palmed at my stupidity, "YOU MONSTER!" I roared as I unleashed a Fire Spin only for Giovanni to counter with Hyper Beam and send me back into a cliff face.

"MAY!" everyone shouted.

"You'll pay for that," Dawn shouted as she started to skate rapidly and throw snowflake ninja stars along with Ice Shard.

Giovanni just chuckled as he moved his hand sending a wave of energy. It destroyed the ice and hit Dawn causing her to scream in pain as she wiped out from tumbling on the ground.

"Dawn!" Paul shouted as he started to throw boulders but Giovanni dodged them all.

Soon everyone else started to attack but they were thrown aside one by one.

"No," I cried softly as I watched everyone go down.

Giovanni tsked, "It's your fault your friends are hurt, you set them up on a suicide mission. Now who should I kill first?"

He then walked to Drew who was unable to get up, "Say good bye," he said as he held his hand to Drew ready to attack him.

"NO!" I shouted as I ran in front to take the attack.

The attack of energy hit me sending me into the cliff face again with enough force to create a dent of my body.

"May!" everyone shouted.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I froze as I saw May hit the cliff side as I heard Giovanni laugh evilly, "Yes, I have finally killed the Guardian of Arceus, nothing can stop me now."

May then groaned as she stood up and I saw that she was surrounded by a rainbow of colors.

"Th…this is impossible, you couldn't have survived that," Giovanni spluttered.

May smirked, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. You see, when a pokemon's energy runs low it has a special ability to allow it's moves to increase in power."

Giovanni's eyes narrowed as he yelled in anger, "In other words, you….are….screwed," May taunted as she summoned a chunk of rock from the cliff side to throw.

He dodged it and sent a Hyper Beam at her where she countered with Solar Beam causing an explosion. She then charged after him on a pillar of wind sending one attack after the other. Giovanni tried to dodge them all and counter but he couldn't due to the attacks coming one after the other. After the dust settled, May walked up to him and raised a hand out as if to summon something. Suddenly a stream of light came from Giovanni to focus on May's hand. When it went away, a plate was revealed.

"You are officially powerless," May said firmly as Giovanni fell forward.

She then ran to Arceus and started place the plates she had in a circle around him. I then saw that my pendant along with everyone else's disappeared causing us to transform back to normal. Our pendants then returned to their original form and joined the circle.

Suddenly a heard an angel sung being sung and saw that it was May. As she sang, her clothes changed again to an elegant gown with a lace overskirt and draped sleeves. Her hairstyle changed to a half up bun half down curled hairstyle and an elegant mask of make-up covered her face making her look like a goddess.

* * *

(May's POV)

Despite the transformation, my singing didn't falter as I swayed my arms to allow a flow of aura to surround Arceus to heal him and destroy the red chain. After a few minutes, I stopped as I saw the red chain disappear, but I could tell that Arceus was not with us.

"May?" Max asked.

I said nothing, but looked toward Giovanni as he weakly sat on the ground, "You killed him."

Giovanni smirked, "It's not like his death means much."

I walked over to him and slapped him in the face hard as I felt tears appear in my eyes, "You killed the legendary who created our world, you have brought on our end."

As I said that, I felt a shift in energy on the planet and all the wild pokemon began to cry as dark clouds appeared in the sky.

Giovanni tried to stand and walk away but I created some vines to hold him down, "You need to face your punishment for your crime," I said curtly.

"What are going to do, kill me, you seem too soft to do that," Giovanni jeered.

I kept a straight face, "Every person has the ability to kill including me, but death is too nice of a punishment for you. Instead I will follow the ancient rules of conduct for punishment."

Giovanni looked at me with narrow eyes as I formed a small sharp dagger of ice. Then with precision and speed, I took his right eye, his left ear, and his left hand so quickly no one saw what I did til Giovanni screamed in pain.

I then healed the stub on his wrist, the side of his head and eye socket so he wouldn't bleed out to death, "May, what did you do?" Max asked in fear.

"I gave him his punishment of losing half of the ability to see, hear, and touch. He deserves worse, but I believe this will be enough," I explained firmly as I used Psychic to move the removed body parts away where I burned them to ash.

The weather then took a shift for the worse as the wind began to pick up, "May, what do we do, can't you heal Arceus?" Dawn asked.

I shook my head, "I can't help something that's dead, his life force as moved on, nothing can be done."

I then had a flash of an idea, "Cynthia you've studied the Sinnoh legends, is it true that life forces can be taken and given by a person who holds a compassionate heart?"

Cynthia nodded, "There are legends that people have done that for pokemon and legendaries, but we don't know if that's true."

Her eyes then light up in horror, "You can't possibly think of doing that, it's much too risky, you'll die."

"May, what is she talking about?" Misty asked as the gang walked up to me.

Leaf then looked ready to cry as she realized what I planned to do, "May, you can't," she sobbed.

"What is she planning to do?" Gary asked.

"She'll give up her life force to give Arceus life," Leaf cried.

Everyone stared at me in shock before looking upset, "May you can't," Max said as he hugged me while crying.

"It is not my choice, we are born, we live, and we die. I was born to protect Arceus and this is what I was destined to do," I said as I hugged him while stroking his head.

"May, you can't, we won't let you, we'll find another way," Drew said desperately as tears began to form.

I let go of Max before walking up to Drew and kissed him, "I'm sorry but there is no other way."

I then turned around and created an aura shield around me and Arceus so that no one could interfere. I then started to recite my prophecy as the gems appeared before me. I felt no fear of death or what was to come because I knew that it would all work out in the end. I took the gems in my hands as I knelt next to Arceus' heart, I crushed the gems into a powder and placed my hands with the powder over Arceus' heart before taking a deep breath and transferred the last of my life force.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

We shouted at May to stop, but it was too late. May fell to the ground limply and nothing happened as the shield disappeared. I ran to May's side and held her body in my arms as tears fell down my face. Suddenly a white light surrounded Arceus and he rose to the sky to calm the world.

"_The world is now safe_," Arceus proclaimed.

"But what about May," I shouted in anger.

"_May has done what she was destined to do, she saved the world by giving me her life, but rest assured she is not dead. A tiny thread of her life remains_," Arceus explained. "_In three days' time, she will be restored to full health_."

As he said this, May's body started to dissolve into the sky as little pieces of shimmering light and I heard a soft voice speak, "_Wait for me_."

* * *

**Ari: Well, that went well, I hope.**

**Drew: Seemed a little repetitive and lame.**

**Ari: Well, I tried and I'm too tired to care at this point.**

**Gary: You really are lazy right now.**

**Ari: Well excuuuusssse me, it's past 1:00 in the morning and I'm tired.**

**Drew: Excuses.**

**Ari: *sighs* I give up, anyways, a few announcements, first of all, the next chapter will be the last (thank goodness), second, the results of the poll on my profile as to what I will be writing next will be announced. Have a Merry Christmas wherever ye be leave a review.**

**Gary: "ye be" who says that.**

**Ari: *sighs and hits Gary with a tiny fake Christmas tree***


	51. Epilogue: Promises Kept & Given

**Ari: *sniff* I can't believe *sniff* this is the last chapter *sniff* anyone got a tissue?**

**Drew: No and calm down will you, you're finishing your story, it's not that big of a deal.**

**May: Of course it's a big deal, this is Ari's first multichapter fic and she's finished it.**

**Ari: Thank you for understanding May unlike some people *glares at Drew***

**Drew: Put a sock in it.**

**Ari: *picks up sock and grins evilly* that can be arranged.**

**Drew: Uhh...*runs out of room***

**Ari: Get back here! *chases after him causing everyone to sweatdrop***

**Dawn: Wow, oookay then, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, wait a minute, Ari forgot to tell everyone the sur..**

**Ari: NO! *rushes back in and grabs another sock before tackling Dawn and stuffing sock in her mouth* Heh...heh...nothing to see here folks, you can go on and read the chapter...you know you want to...JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

* * *

**_May 31st (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I twirled a rose absentmindedly in my hand as I sat in class listening to Ms. Williams give a lecture. I still was pissed with Lance ordering us to come to class today, no one was in the mood and we were exhausted.

After May faded away and everyone had overcome their shock at what happened, we looked around and noticed that Giovanni was nowhere to be found. Soon the Champions started to give orders to agents and their respective gym leaders and Elite Four.

* * *

_(Flashback to Three Days Ago)_

_"Take these grunts to headquarters for questioning and round up all available agents, we have to find that son of a bitch before we lose him permanently," Lance ordered an agent before turning to look at us. "I know you lost your friend, but we need you to toughen up and help us with finding Giovanni."_

_We all looked at him upset, the girls were still sniffing trying to pull themselves together, but I could tell that it was straining them and poor Max kept shaking trying to hold back sobs._

_"Lance, they just lost a dear friend, have some sympathy," Cynthia scolded before turning to us. "Take your time, come help when you can."_

_They then walked away to give agents orders, "She….she can't be gone….she just can't…," Max said as he heaved sobs while collapsing to his knees._

_The tears the girls were trying to hold back started to fall again as they knelt around Max and hugged him. Suddenly pokemon started to appear out of their pokeballs looking around in confusion and concern._

_"Drew, what's wrong?" Roserade asked as she saw the tears falling down my face before she turned and looked around. "Where's May?"_

_I looked at her and it dawned on her that May was gone, "She…..she can't be," Roserade cried as tears started to appear in her eyes._

_I didn't answer causing her to start crying, I knelt down and held her as she sobbed. This caused the pokemon to understand that May was gone and they looked upset. Blaziken and Lucario then demanded an explanation from Gardevoir as to what happened. She explained in tears what happened causing them to tremble in anger and sadness._

_For the while, we didn't do much except console one another and try to pull ourselves together. We sent our pokemon to the nearby Pokemon Center and tried to have something to eat._

_"We should locate where Team Rocket is, Giovanni may be hiding in another base," Max said breaking the silence._

_We looked at him in surprise, "I don't want him to get away with what he did to May," he said stiffly._

_"Are you sure you're up to helping?" Dawn asked in concern._

_"May would have wanted it," Max said curtly as he finished his drink. "I'll start scanning the surrounding regions, I'll let you guys know when I have something."_

_He then retrieved his pokemon and left, "Is it safe for him to be looking for Team Rocket Bases?" Dawn asked._

_"I wouldn't worry, he's helping locate the bases, not actually going in and infiltrating them. Besides, it's a good thing for him to have a distraction from what happened today," Paul answered._

_"I still don't want to believe it though, it's not fair," Misty whispered angrily into her hands. "What right is there for May to give up her life."_

_Ash put his hand on Misty's shoulder, "May did what she did to save the world, she knew what would happen."_

_"But what right does she have for leaving us," Misty retorted angrily. "Doesn't she know she's leaving behind so many people that care and love her."_

_There was a moment of silence, "She didn't have much of a choice, she was the only one that could fix everything," Dawn explained._

_"It's still not fair," Misty whispered angrily._

_Ash then stood up and walked over to Misty to give her a hug whispering that everything would be alright._

* * *

(Back to Present Day)

Once Misty was able to calm down, Max told us the location of the Sinnoh base of where Team Rocket was. We grabbed our pokemon and alerted Lance we found the base. For the next two days, we raided the bases and brought in grunts for questioning, but we never did find Giovanni. The searches were still happening, but Lance took us off the case. We were hoping for a day of rest before heading back to classes, but Lance said that it would be best for us to come back today.

I really didn't want to because it was too strange for May not to be here and that everyone by now has learned that Linnea was actually May. Everyone kept staring at us and whispered amongst themselves, but knew better to say anything.

"Drew, the bell just rang," Dawn said quietly snapping me out of my thoughts.

She then walked to Paul and they left hand in hand. I sighed as I gathered my stuff and followed after them. After grabbing a sandwich and a strawberry pecha juice, I sat down with everyone else.

"Has Max found out anything?" Leaf asked.

I shook my head, "he texted me last hour saying that Giovanni is still off the grid, it's like he's disappeared into thin air."

Dawn made a fist and banged it on the table, "we have to find him and make him pay for what he's done. I mean seriously, how hard can it be to find a man with one eye, one ear, and one hand missing."

"Think for a second troublesome, the man we're hunting for is a major crime boss with a bunch of hidden connections. How easy do you think it would be to find him?" Paul asked causing Dawn to glare at him.

"We should still be able to find him, a person can't just disappear when their face is at all places of transportation," Dawn retorted.

"Dawn, he's probably not using public transportation, he would probably be walking through forests hiding from everyone," Leaf pointed out as she took a bite of her lunch.

The rest of the period was everyone tossing theories back and forth though I remained silent thinking about May's last words, I wonder if I'm the only one who heard them.

The bell than rang and we departed for our next class. For the rest of school, I was replaying the words May said. Then in gym I was hit with a baseball in the upper arm for not paying attention. I decided to ditch last period since I couldn't stop thinking about May and walked back to the dorm to drop off my stuff.

I then looked in my top desk drawer for a small box. Once I found it, I sat on my bed and opened it, inside lay a silver overlay love knot flower promise ring with the words 'forever and always' on the inside of the band. I was planning to give to May on her birthday, but now….. I closed the box as I felt tears appear in my eyes.

"I should've given it to her sooner," I said with a shaky sigh.

I then felt that there was too much of May in the room and the dorm in general so I slipped the box in my pocket and left the dorm. I then pulled up my hood and started to walk around in thought. Before I knew it, I was standing at the grassy edge that meets the sea in the park of where we trained our pokemon. I must have been walking for a while because I was looking out to see that the sun was setting.

"I guess Arceus was wrong, May isn't coming back is she?" I murmured sadly.

"_I wouldn't be so sure_," a soft voice said.

My eyes widen, "_May, where are you_?!"

I heard her giggle in my mind, "_Turn around_."

I did as she said and there she stood a few feet behind me in a casual sleeveless white dress that went a little past her knees with a red sash around the middle.

I stood frozen as she walked toward me, she then stopped in front of me and I raised my hand to cup the side of her face, "You're real," I whispered.

May giggled again as she placed her hand on my mine, "Of course I'm real, I told you to wait for me when three days had passed," she said gently.

I then hugged her and held her tight against me as I felt tears run down my face.

* * *

(May's POV)

I let Drew hold me as I felt him shake from crying, "Don't worry Drew, it's over, it's all over," I murmured softly as I pulled away so I could hold his face in my hand.

I then leaned forward and kissed him, I felt Drew pull me close again and he kissed me back, "Mew, I thought I lost you," he murmured into my hair as he kissed my head.

I chuckled softly, "I don't think you could get rid of me even if you tried," I teased.

Drew chuckled back as he pulled away a little and gave me a thornless rose. I took it and inhaled its scent, "I missed getting these from you," I whispered as I stuck it in my hair.

I then looked back at Drew to see that he was holding a small box for me to take, "What's this?" I asked.

Drew gave a small smirk, "Open it to find out."

I gave him a look of curiosity before opening the box and covered my mouth in surprise, "I was planning to give it to you for your birthday, but after everything that's happened, I wanted to give it to you now," Drew explained as he took my hands in his.

He then took a deep breathe, "May, for a while now, I've come to realize that I can't live without you and I want to be by your side for everything that we face. Therefore, I promise that I will always be by your side in everything you face and that I will never stop loving you," Drew promised as he took the ring and slipped it onto the middle finger of my right hand before taking his hands in mine once again.

By this time, I was smiling and tears of happiness were falling down my face, "Drew, even though we've had a rocky beginning, you've always been there for me and I can't help but fall in love with you all over again. Therefore, I promise that I will always be by your side in everything you face and that I will never stop loving you," I promised.

Suddenly, I felt a small circular thing of metal under my hands and Drew felt the same. I removed my hands from Drew's and there was a silver ring with a small overlay love knot flower carved on it with the words 'forever and always' on the inside of the band.

"_Consider it a small token of my gratitude_," Arceus said to us.

We both were surprised but smiled as I took the ring and stuck it on Drew's middle finger on his left hand. I was overwhelmingly happy; it felt like a happy ending to an adventure romance novel. I then remembered what Drew said to me months ago, "All couples in love face challenges and take risks, in the end, those turn out to be the best romances of all".

"How very true," I murmured to myself as Drew kissed me.

"What's very true?" he asked.

"What you said to me months ago, that all couples in love face challenges and take risks, but that in the end, those turn out to be the best romances of all," I said with a soft smile.

Drew smiled back, "I think ours qualifies," he said as he ran his thumb over my ring and kissed me again.

"Drew…..DREW….you out here!" Dawn shouted.

"Looks like the others got worried as to where I went," Drew said before turning to me and smirked. "Wanna surprise them?"

I smirked back before kissing him one more time and teleported to some trees that were nearby.

"Yeah, I'm right here!" Drew shouted back.

Soon Dawn called to everyone else and they walked towards Drew looking ticked, "What the hell, you skip last period without a word and then you disappear for hours without saying anything? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dawn shouted.

Drew then smirked and flicked his hair fringe, "Calm down Pinky, I just wanted to take a walk to clear my head."

Everyone stared at him like he had grown a second head, "Oookay…what the heck happened to you, did you run into a street light too many times?" Gary asked.

Drew rolled his eyes, "No, I just am in a good mood, anything wrong with that?"

They stared at him again like he had grown three heads, "Okay…you must have suffered memory loss, have you forgotten what happened a few days ago, the fighting, how we lost May," Leaf said frustrated at his attitude.

I then appeared a few feet behind everyone, "But you didn't lose me, let's be honest here, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried," I teased.

Everyone turned around in shock while Drew smirked, "AHH…..I'M SEEING MAY'S GHOST…..look….I'm sorry I ate the last of your chocolate truffles two months ago, but please don't haunt me," Ash pleaded as he shielded his face.

Everyone gave him a 'are-you-freaking-serious' look before the girls ran up to me and gave me a huge group hug, "May, you're alive!" they shouted.

"Girls….slowly….suffocating…..here," I gasped.

They then let go of me with tears appearing in your eyes, "You're really here," Misty whispered as she hugged me.

"Of course I'm here," I teased as I hugged her back. "Didn't you hear me, you can't get rid of me even if you tried."

"We're just glad you're back," Leaf said happily as she hugged me.

After everyone gave me a hug, Drew walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek while taking a hold of my ring hand.

"Wait a minute; did you know she was here?" Dawn questioned Drew suspiciously.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Duh troublesome, otherwise why would he be acting like his annoying, hair flicking self."

"Seriously Drew, you could have told us she was here," Leaf said annoyed.

"You guys would have found out soon enough anyways and you did," Drew pointed out.

Dawn then looked at your joined hands and squealed, "No way….no freaking way!"

"Dawn, what the heck are you squealing about?" Misty asked annoyed.

"Drew and May have promise rings!" Dawn squealed.

This got everyone's attention, "Wow, you guys are committed, so when's the wedding?" Gary teased.

"Knock it off you moron," Drew snapped.

Misty then smirked, "I hope you guys are ready to explain this to Lizzy."

I cringed in fear along with Drew, "Great," we muttered.

This caused everyone else to laugh, "Watch your sister start planning your wedding and I still stand behind my offer of designing your wedding dress?" Dawn teased.

"Mew," I muttered before I felt a slash on my lower back causing me to cry out in pain.

I then looked to where the sharp thing was thrown at me and my eyes shrunk in fear as I saw Giovanni in the shadows.

"No!" I shouted as I used an air current to knock him over the edge into the ocean.

After a few minutes, he didn't resurface, "Do you think he drowned?" Leaf asked.

"I sure hope so, that guy deserved it," Dawn spat.

"We better call Lance and have a diving team look for him," Gary said.

"May, you're bleeding!" Misty gasped.

I put my hand to my lower back and felt a wet stickiness, "Great," I muttered.

I took some water from the ocean and extracted the salt from it before bending the water to my lower back to heal the gash.

"How's it look?" I asked once I was finished.

"It's healed," Misty reported. "You feeling alright?"

I nodded, "Figures he'd try to pull something like that, but his aim was really off if he wanted to kill me."

"Let's not think about it, we just got you back," Leaf said quickly wanting to end the subject.

The thought was still bugging me, but I dropped it when I saw the Drew looked worried, "I'm fine, really, no need to worry," I said as I kissed Drew's cheek.

"Aww, I can't wait to see the little green haired kids running around your feet, but don't make me an aunt too soon," Dawn teased.

This caused Drew and I to blush, "Dawn!" I shouted embarrassed.

This caused everyone else to laugh at Drew's and mine's discomfort, "We're glad you're back May and this whole nightmare is finally over."

"Bet it's going to be boring now," Leaf complained.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't say that, with me, who knows what fun we'll be facing next.

* * *

(? POV)

"Enjoy you're victory Maybelle Maple while you can because believe me, it won't last long."

* * *

**Ari: Cue black scene and boom.**

***Everyone stares at Ari weirdly***

**Ari: Oh come on, the scene from the end of the lion king where they show the little cub, then the black scene with the movie title and the boom oh never mind.**

**Drew: You've officially lost it.**

**Ari: Pfft, that's old news so let's roll out the new news, first, I have the results from the pole on my profile as to what my next writing project is, drum roll please.**

***Crickets are heard***

**Ari: *face palms* Must I do all the dramatic effects around here, sheesh *finds two sticks and taps them rapidly against side of dresser* my next writing project is... the sequel to this story called "The Aftermath: Senior Year".**

**Drew: So you're writing more about this story, as if it wasn't terrible already.**

**Ari: Do I need to shove the sock back into your mouth?**

***Drew says nothing but looks at sock in fear***

**Ari: Good, anyways, big, big, Big, BIG shoutout to all of you amazing people who left reviews along with favorited and/or followed this story, you guys and gals are amazing. Also another surprise (for those who do not know this already), I've decided that this story is part of a trilogy so be excited people! My plan is to have the first chapter of the next story posted next year.**

**Gary: In other words, she'll post the first chapter in 4-5 days.**

**Ari: Yup, so have a Merry belated Christmas, a beearly New Year, don't poke the Paul, and leave a review on the way out! Peace peeps, see you next year/story *gives peace sign and shuts door***

***Readers can't see what's going on at this point***

**Happy: Aaaarrrriiiii...do you have any fish?**

***Thud is heard***


End file.
